The Blond Mother Lover
by supernaturalsex
Summary: Children fear the boogeyman, but men fear an even scarier monster. The legend says you should hide your wife and especially your mother because by leaving them alone, you're offering them to The Blond Mother Lover. This is Uzumakicest with graphic smut and somewhat of a plot. Count your ABC's because Naruto puts the "N" in "Netorare". Main pairing: Naruto/Kushina & Naruto/Mikoto
1. Chapter 1

**This is a netorare fic. Kushina and Minato are married. There will be no feeble attempts to change Naruto's or Kushina's DNA. They are mother and son, and they will engage in hot incestuous sex till death do them part. Minato will find out sooner or later. He will be furious, but he will never get his wife back.**

 **Main pairing: Naruto/Kushina & Naruto/Mikoto (Yes, Fugaku is also getting cuckolded)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, you can bet your ass that the plot will revolve around Uzumakicest.**

* * *

Patience is not sitting and waiting.

It is foreseeing.

It is looking at the thorn and seeing the rose, looking at the night and seeing the day.

Toying with his brand spanking new hitai-ate, a grin was dancing across the face of an eighteen-year-old Naruto Uzumaki. He had blazed through the ranks of genin and chunin – he was now officially a jounin. Men and women alike in Konoha's ninja force all have some sort of goal or aspiration. Some want to protect their family, some wish to strike fear in the hearts of the enemy, some simply want to serve the Hokage. However, he couldn't care less about being a shinobi. The only reason why he entered the profession was to indulge in life's greatest sins: drinking, killing, fornicating. Ramming his cock down a woman's throat at the age of thirteen may seem unsettling for civilians, but no one bats an eyelash when a ninja (no matter how young) does it.

But yes, his greatest sin was sex. Not with just anyone mind you. He became a genin so he could bed his best friend's mother.

They say a beautiful woman delights the eye; a wise woman, the understanding; a pure one, the soul.

This saying didn't extend to breathtakingly gorgeous MILFs like Mikoto Uchiha. Her luscious black hair was always styled, no matter when the blond saw her. Her laughter was hypnotic, her smile was contagious - she was the epitome of feminine grace. The weapons of mass destruction on her chest could bring any sane man to their knees. Oh, how ripe and juicy they were, always lovely to suckle. Shake them and bounce them in his hands, but the wonderous tits always jiggled and made hypnotizing movements that made him want to just stare at them for hours. Take those ripe nipples in his fingers, tease them or then use his teeth to chew on them like a pacifier.

Sasuke had missed out on some delicious breast milk, but Naruto had no intention of missing out. Those rosy pink nipples were always delightful to feast on, especially since she had gone through a medical procedure to produce breastmilk again. Oh, how he loved milking her.

Mikoto also had a sensational pair of full hips that supported an ass which could trigger an instant erection. Even when he was a child he would stare long and hard at his mother's glorious ass. This was the same case for his godmother as well. It was the highlight of his day to see her hips swaying side to side, her fat ass bouncing. For as long as he could remember he was driven by women's backsides, especially of mature women. Due to this early driving force, he's been worshiping Fugaku's wife's bottom for the past five years. In between the crevice, his tongue slathering saliva all over her perineum.

Two beautiful pink folds guarded the tunnel leading to her womb. Mikoto's pussy wasn't the first he's had the pleasure of feasting upon. With Jiraiya hounding on him and forcing him to expand his sexual knowledge base, he's been in between the legs of countless prostitutes. However, he never grew attached to those women. The only two women in his sight were Mikoto and his mother. So when he was finally up and personal with Mikoto's cunt, he gave it everything he possibly had. Sasuke's mother never even stood a chance against him. Let's not even talk about how much time he's spent exploring her cute little asshole.

The seduction began when he was twelve years old.

He wanted his mother. Ever since he was a child he found himself angry at his father for being able to win over a woman like Kushina Uzumaki. He had a perfect memory and could still recall memories of him and his mother bathing. She would always allow him to suckle her tits in the bath when he was getting a little grumpy, which was why he was so drawn to tits in the first place. However, his mother's ass was definitely something he could spend his life savings on. The redhead's hips were nice and plump, packed with doughy flesh which jiggled with each step she took.

Cruising through the ninja academy was for the sake of one day gaining enough skills to take his father's place in the bedroom. Thanks to Jiraiya being his godfather, he had become incredibly acquainted with the female anatomy.

Of course Jiraiya knew of his dream. It took only a heartfelt confession for the old fart to help him in whatever way he could. Jiraiya may have been Minato's teacher, but he was a Super Pervert. Make Out Paradise: Blond on Red Incest was going to be the number one selling book in the Elemental Nations. So while he did feel guilty of possibly ruining his student's marriage, he knew there was no stopping the power of incestuous romance. After thorough analysis, Jiraiya realized that Minato was just a tool whose purpose was to help raise his wife's future lover.

To help his newest apprentice win over Kushina, he first had the gaki earn the affections of his godmother. To his delight, Naruto was attracted to the Uchiha matriarch and would always spend time with her over the weekends. However, this was going to be tricky because Mikoto was married to Fugaku, though no one particularly liked the Clan Head. After sending him to various prostitutes and whores, he received pages of positive feedback from them regarding Naruto's oral skills. Then, one day he camped outside the Uchiha compound master bedroom's window.

He found Naruto between Mikoto's legs.

By Kami the gaki was eating the poor woman's pussy like it was the cure to cancer.

That night was the birth of Make Out Paradise: Housewife's Oral Service.

Fugaku learned of this a month later and was relatively fine with being cuckolded. He wasn't a sexual person and only bothered with coitus to sire heirs. However, he was incredibly turned on by the sight of his wife getting pounded by his former teammate's son. He wasn't ashamed to say he masturbated several times to them fucking like rabbits in heat. He wasn't ashamed to move out of the master bedroom. He wasn't ashamed to permanently hand over his wife to a thirteen-year-old teenager. Mikoto was never his to begin with – he knew that now.

Jiraiya also learned another thing about Naruto; that the gaki had one **_gigantic_** cock. Measured at little over a foot long (14.5 inches), the humongous shaft was thicker than the average kunoichi's wrist. If he was being honest with himself, the Super Pervert was concerned for his previous student's wife. Kushina was an extremely powerful kunoichi, but would she be able to handle Naruto's monster cock? From what Naruto had told him, it took Mikoto a full week to learn how to take every inch of him inside her.

It was difficult stomaching the fact he was three times smaller than the kid. Then again, this was a blessing in disguise. If he could come up with some bullshit "prophecy" to ensure Minato stays away from home, it would create a drift between Minato and Kushina. Through this the redhead could depend on Naruto for being the head of the household. He trusted the youngster to be able to seduce his mother from there.

Project Uzumakicest was a go.

 ** _xXx_**

"Tou-san."

"Ah, good. You're here, Itachi," said Fugaku in a dull voice. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He left after breakfast," answered Itachi. "By the way, have you finished signing our police training school documents?"

Fugaku gritted his teeth as he got out of his chair. "Damn it. I forgot all about that. Come Itachi, let's finalize the paperwork right now. We have to get your mother's signature as well."

Seeing no reason to disobey his father, Itachi followed the man out the study. As they entered the living room, they came across their Matriarch, who was sitting on the sofa, engaging Naruto Uzumaki in a dance of the tongue. This was an all too familiar sight for the men in the Uchiha family. Ever since Naruto cuckolded their father five years ago, it was common for Sasuke and Itachi to walk in on their mother fooling around with the blond, but with clothes on.

They were alarmed when they first saw the two making out. Never in their wildest dreams had they imagined their sweet mother would cheat on their father. And when their father later confronted them, they were knocked-for-six to hear him say that this was how things were going to be from now on. But at the end of the day, at least their parents weren't getting divorced. Thankfully, they never caught the adulterous couple having sex since those two normally knocked boots in the privacy of the master bedroom. When Naruto and Mikoto wanted to fuck in the kitchen, living room, or in other areas of their humble abode, the two Uchiha heirs would be informed to take their leave.

This time was different because his mother was fully naked and so was her lover. Their lips were molding together as they swapped saliva, kissing passionately. The woman's hands were full of the blond's thick, throbbing manhood, whereas the blond was kneading the former kunoichi's gorgeous bubble butt. Itachi groaned in discomfort before looking the other way when his mother suddenly plunged her head on the blond's lap. Those two were so loud in bed (Naruto not so much, but by Kami was his mother a screamer) that it was difficult for him to want to stay in the house as they fucked the shit out of each other. For some reason, now that those two were being intimate out in the open, he was rooted in place like his body was refusing to budge. Itachi stood with stony eyes as he watched that humongous rod of meat, which could easily be passed off as a katana, getting serviced by his mother.

Two of Mikoto's fingertips glazed the tip of Naruto's cock before tracing its underside. The fingers from both her hands curled around the shaft as she affectionately peppered the big, fat mushroom head with kisses. Her hot, wet tongue sexily smoothed the tip before welcoming him into her oral caverns, simulating a suction cup as she tried drawing out some precum. She worked her way down his shaft, taking inch after twitching inch. Her flushed cheeks puffed out, which would've made her look adorable had it not been for the huge cock she was sucking on.

The Uchiha males finally saw the woman's face when Naruto created a makeshift hair-tie by balling up several strands of her hair. The blond's free hand was now grazing the top of the blackette's luscious ass. Her muffled moans resounded like heavenly music as she bobbed her head up and down. Locking her index finger and thumb around the base to angle herself better, she relentlessly exercised her jaw to cram him deeper and deeper inside her gullet. A pop sound filled the living room when Mikoto withdrew him from her mouth. She wasted no time in wrapping both hands around the monstrous shaft. She began pumping it with a passion, slow at first, then faster, but each motion showing off her expertise. The noise level escalated as she coated her palms with her saliva. Topping things off, she ducked her head and started sucking on his huge balls, treating them both to a mouth-wash.

Itachi wanted desperately to leave, but he knew it was too late. His sharingan sprang to life as he snuck a hand down his trousers, wishing for a woman to blow him like that. How was she able to take all of that cock in her mouth?

Fugaku chuckled lightly to see his son squirming like a teenage girl. However, the youngster's arousal was relatable because he had a similar reaction when he first caught his wife and her lover going at it. Deciding to let his son jerk off in peace, he slowly made his way around the sofa, his small dick straining against his trousers. He couldn't tell for sure before, but now he could clearly see his wife's puckered rectum squinting and producing wet, squishy noises. Naruto wasn't holding anything back as he fingered her asshole, loosening up the tiny orifice. A nice layer of cream was gathering around the woman's pussy and began sticking to her inner thighs.

The father of two scooted a few steps to the left and analyzed the rhythm at which his wife was servicing his master's ungodly large cock. He could still remember the time when she couldn't get half that beast in her mouth without gagging. Now her chin was leaning against Naruto's heavy ballsack, her nose pressing into his groin, fourteen-and-a-half inches of meat buried deep within her oral cavity. As she pulled a second time, the blond's length was flexing angrily, drenched in a frothy layer of spit, pre-cum and thick ropes of throat-lube. In the blink of an eye, his wife was straddling the blond and was lowering herself on his manhood.

"Oh, Itachi and Fugaku-san. I almost didn't see you two there," grunted out Naruto midway into stretching his whimpering godmother. Digging his hand in the crevice of her bottom, he jammed a finger up her asshole. "What's going on? Did you need us for something?"

Time stood still for Fugaku as his master gradually bottomed out inside his wife, clearly hitting her square in the cervix. She shook atop his lap, her slender arms snaked around his neck. Her hair fanned out as she nuzzled her face into his shoulder. Rendered speechless, he watched obsessively as she arched her body to adjust to the enormous length she was getting stabbed with. The sight of her rear wobbling in response to the initial warmup thrusts was always mesmerizing for him. His sharingan was now active, his breathing was coming in short bursts. The blond possessively held on to his wife as he started nailing her. Rather than one finger, two were now examining her dirtiest hole. Mikoto's screams were so tempting that it was giving him a painful erection. It was becoming unbearable for him to resist the urge to touch himself. The youngster was really giving it to his spouse.

' _Dear Kami, my dick is on fire from watching kaa-san get fucked by Naruto,_ ' thought Itachi, the heat engulfing his brain as sweat dribbled down his forehead. ' _I can see why tou-san has been such an avid fan. It's morally wrong for me to watch my mother engage in coitus but I never thought sex could be so hot._ '

He chewed on his bottom lip, studying how much that humongous shaft had stretched out his mother's pussy. How in the world was she able to handle Naruto? She kept bouncing up and down on the blond, her long hair hovering messily, ripples running through her big, fat ass. Suddenly, she pushed herself up until a handful of inches were sticking out of her. She proceeded to sway her hips, working whatever remained within her, before slamming herself back down. The sounds of her screams rang violently in the eardrums of her eldest son and husband. Goosebumps were seen rising on her cheeks before they ran down the back of her thighs. She sensually twerked atop the blond's lap before picking up where she had left off. Itachi's eyes were wide as saucers as his mother confirmed that she was in a class of her own through her expertise at riding cock. He had never seen anything like it before in his life.

Fugaku was a sputtering mess as his wife started creaming down his master's cock. "Y…yes…I wish to speak with Mikoto. When will you two be finished?"

" **I'M CUMMMMMMMINNNNGGGGG!** " squealed the Uchiha Matriarch, her vaginal walls contracting so hard that her mind started malfunctioning. Even her eyes watered from the unbearable pressure. She shook on his lap like a trauma patient, her hands digging into his golden locks. Suddenly, the dam shattered, but not even the colossal volume of her release could put out the fire in her loins. Her big, juicy tits heaved up and down as she mewled like a contented kitten. She slowly relaxed before slumping against her lover with an adorable smile dancing across her lips.

"That's a good girl," cooed Naruto, holding the shivering woman in his arms. His monster cock was still buried inside her and was swimming in an abundance of fluids, which were starting to seep down the base of his shaft and traveling to his huge balls.

"We won't be free for another three hours, Fugaku-san." He held two fingers to his lips, and his eyes closed with bliss from the alluring taste of his godmother's anus. Coating the fingers with his saliva, he stuck them straight back up her delicious ass. "Today's the day I take Miko-hime's anal virginity."

Fugaku's sharingan flared as the blood rushed straight to his small dick. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he fell to his knees. It was less than a year ago when he first caught Naruto consuming his wife's asshole. At first, he was revolted, and for good reason. There was nothing more unclean than the anus, but it was that very taboo which made it so fucking hot. For four long years he's been waiting anxiously to see his wife's asshole get stretched by her lover's cock.

"Do you…may I please watch, Naruto-dono?" pleaded the brown-haired clan head. Requesting this wasn't necessary since the couple always took his needs into consideration. However, as a devoted cuckold, he wanted to receive his master's confirmation.

A foxy grin crept to the blond's lips. "Do you have a problem with this Miko-hime?"

"Hmmm…" purred the black-haired goddess sexily, her melodious voice hypnotizing the audience. "Of course not, Naru-koi."

"I'll grant your request if you bring me some lubricant from the master bedroom," began the wife stealer before scrunching up his face. "It'll be a purple color bottle labeled _Anal-tastic._ "

Itachi was silent as his father fled the scene like a thief in the night. He shifted uncomfortably as his mother's reproductive juices oozed out of her as she sexily hopped off her lover's cock. That terrifyingly huge shaft was glistening proudly with her release and to his surprise, it was still hard as steel. It was a different story when his father was present with him. He couldn't describe how awkward he was feeling right now.

"Don't worry, sochi," said Mikoto, sensing her son's troubled mind. "This is a safe place."

Nodding timidly, the powerful ANBU softly thanked the woman for not belittling him. It was bad enough that he was gazing at his naked mother. However, it was like Pandora's Box had been opened and he couldn't gather the strength to leave. He was brought out of his thoughts as his father appeared back with a bottle of lubricant in hand.

"Wait," commanded Naruto as he saw his lover's husband presenting the bottle to him. "I am going to be worshiping Miko-hime's ass first. Go and quickly bring me a couple pair of pillows."

"Of course, Naruto-dono," said Fugaku before nudging his son. "Come Itachi, let's be quick."

Mikoto arched a brow at her beloved. "You spend an hour playing with my ass every day, Naru-koi," whispered the mother. "You know you can just skip the foreplay this time."

"Not a chance," answered the blond as he picked his lover bridal-style. He quickly set her down on the carpet, and on her hands and knees. "You don't see what I see. You don't see the big, fat, beautiful ass all gracefully spread out before me. You don't see the full, delicious curves on full display for me. You don't see the beautiful flower petals that guard your pussy, nor do you see the ripe dark pinkish hole that I'm going to feast upon on this gracious day."

"B-baka…" sputtered the MILF with a huge blush. "Trust you to say such things about my ass. It's kind of arousing really."

"It's easy to find things to say when they're all true," said the blond before he saw the two men approaching him with pillows in hand. "Perfect. Lay two pillows on top of each other."

The father and son did as they were told. However, only Fugaku understood the silent instruction of setting a pillow for his wife's face to rest on. Mikoto was now propped up on the pillows. Two pillows under her stomach, allowing her to prop her ass up and stay nice and comfy.

"It's time," breathed Fugaku. "Watch carefully, Itachi. This is going to be the hottest thing you'll ever see in your life."

Itachi nervously cleared his throat as the blond knelt down and started caressing his mother's thick left cheek. Naruto's jaw contorted when he opened it as wide as possible to cover as much flesh as he could with his mouth. His lips sealed about the plump cheek. Now that his vision was blocked, he scooted over to see a clear view of the blond's tongue lathering saliva over and across the glistening skin of his mom's buttocks. The young adult's hands were fanned out to rest atop the plump cheeks.

Fugaku reveled in the sight of his wife's eyes rolling to the back of her head as Naruto's tongue slithered down to lick her matronly thigh. The blond gently nipped on her flesh before kissing it again. He kicked off his pants and plopped on his knees, hungrily ogling them. He was about to start jacking off when he saw his youngest son entering the living room with a horrified expression. Deciding to end the verbal outrage before it could become a reality, he instantly appeared in front of his kid and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Don't dare say anything, Sasuke," hissed the father. "Naruto-dono will not appreciate being interrupted, not to mention that I'll be furious for you ruining my viewing pleasure. Either get out or stay and watch."

"But…wait, Itachi?" gasped the young Uchiha. "Why are you here? I thought you were against tou-san's desires to watch the dobe and kaa-san fuck."

"the dobe" may seem like an insult to some, but in reality, this was an endearment. This was just the nickname that Sasuke had given his best friend. He had nothing against Naruto and his mother. As long as the two weren't putting on public sex shows then he had no problem with their relationship. His father had no problem with it, so why should he?

"Foolish little brother…" whispered the older teen. "I was wrong about insulting tou-san's desires. Just watch and you'll start seeing things from our point of view."

Sasuke was a little peeved that his brother and father were both naked from the waist down, not to mention the fact his brother was finally coming around to their father's bizarre desire to watch Naruto and Mikoto have sex. Ultimately, he propped down to see Naruto's palms finding the full swell of the spheres of his mother's derriere. He quickly threw his hands over his face, ashamed that he was seeing so much of his kind-hearted parent.

The sounds of tantric moaning made him slowly drop his hands to see Jiraiya's prized student biting into the soft flesh of his married partner's butt cheek. His breathing was heavy as that thick, veiny rod of meat came into view. It terrified him and his classmates back in the academy when Naruto dropped his trousers during a visit to the hot springs. That thing was huge then, but it was monstrous now. From where he stood, the rays of the sun entering the living room from the window were bouncing off his mom's broad ass. Yearning to get a better view, he stepped to his right to see her bottom getting spread, revealing her anus, which glistening with run-off juices and saliva. His onyx orbs widened, his heart skipping a beat. Did the dobe just lick his mother's asshole?

Sasuke didn't have to wait long for his answer as Naruto pressed his lips against Mikoto's winking rectum, making open-mouthed smooching motions, effectively massaging the area around her button. Then, the blond plummeted his face between his lover's thighs and she started bucking her hips back and forth, panting and mewling. It was obvious that the dobe was slobbering all over his mother's pink star.

"D-dear Kami…"

Thanks to his dojutsu, Itachi could see that the ring of his mother's anus was raising slightly, being drawn into her lover's mouth. At first her toes curled as he licked and sucked her outer rim. Then her legs started to shake as a miniature orgasm rippled out of her. Naruto's tongue was now emerging to lather the inner walls of her ass. Her sweet, feminine moans turned to growls and she brought one hand to the back of the blond's head. Perhaps this was her way of guiding his movements, but he soon realized that this wasn't the case.

The blond didn't pick up the pace, yet his mother's voice jumped several decibel levels. Upon further analysis via sharingan, he could tell Naruto's tongue was slithering quite deep inside her rectum. The sensations this was bringing her must be overwhelming if she was forced to withdraw her hand from the blond's head. True enough, she clenched her hands into tight fists and buried her face into the pillow. Her asshole was clenching around his tongue, her muffled cries occupying the area. She started slamming her fists on the carpet, mirroring the rhythm of the blond's tongue swabbing. The kid he used to babysit was now transforming into a reckless beast whose purpose was to feast upon his mother's ass.

' _What the fuck…this is so fucking hot!_ ' roared Sasuke inwardly, fidgeting with a burning erection. ' _Dobe…fucking hell! You're really eating out kaa-san's ass!_ '

Fugaku smiled as he paid a glance at his sons, though it may have seemed creepy with him jerking off his cock while doing so. Turning his attention back to the couple of the hour, he could tell that his wife was just about ready to explode based off the all too familiar sight of her spasming legs. On top of that, her entire body was flushed, her hair was swaying from side to side as she shook her face violently into her pillow. His master kept working his tongue, consuming the jelly of his wife's anal canal.

"CUMMMMINNNGGG!" shrieked Lady Uchiha, her pussy gushing like it was trying to beat its previous record. The sheer pressure of her release made stars appear in her field of vision. She quickly bit into her pillow as her world came crashing down on her. The strength in her legs left her as her knees gave in and she collapsed soundly on the very carpet she had just soaked. So powerful was her anal-induced orgasm that she promptly blacked out.

The three Uchiha males glanced down at the ropes of sperm they had shot on the floor. The sight of his wife getting sexually pampered always delighted Fugaku. However, for Itachi and Sasuke, this first time voyeuristic experience was like a drug and they were quickly becoming addicted. No wonder why their father has been hooked for so long.

"Fugaku-san," announced Naruto. "You may hand me that lubricant now." His eyes widened slightly before his lips curled into a smile. "Hey, teme. I didn't know you were here as well."

"That's probably because you were occupied elsewhere, dobe," joked the youngest Uchiha, not wanting to mention that he had just jizzed on the carpet. "Hope you don't mind me sticking around."

"Not at all," was all the huge-cocked man before picking his best friend's mother up and bringing her back to the sofa where they were previously making love. Sitting her across his lap, he ruffled up her hair while gesturing for the woman's husband to present him with the lubricant.

Mikoto awoke with a gasp and went about catching her breath. Focusing her fluttering eyes, she saw that she was laying on her lover's lap and that his monster cock was jutting up proudly towards the ceiling. She affectionately nuzzled her cheek against the base of his shaft, kissing it, cherishing it. For the longest time she's been terrified for the safety of her asshole because that thing would definitely tear her apart and may damage her internal organs. It took a few years, but now she was finally ready to lose her anal virginity. She cooed sweetly as the blond leaned down and pecked the top of her head. She responded by leaning up and showering his face with kisses.

The intimate display brought a smile to Fugaku's face. As a cuckold husband, it elated him that he had a master who cared so deeply about his wife. Judging by the reactions of his children, he could tell they also agreed those two were a perfect match. He was pulled from his thoughts when he saw his master holding out his hand, waiting for him to pour the butt-friendly oil.

Once his hand was nice and wet, Naruto ran it along his godmother's crotch before taking her erect clit in between two fingers. He tugged on it, earning a full-body jerk from her since her nether region was painfully sore from her recent orgasms. She started kicking her feet into the air as he relentlessly teased the nub, refusing to stop even when she began crying out for mercy. The Uchiha men held in their breaths, intoxicated by the sexy sight of the blond dominating their Matriarch. Now the man was circling the outer rim of his godmother's anus. Then, he shoved his finger inside inside her. The immense warmth of her walls consumed his digit, the tightness collapsing around it. She moaned dreamily as he worked her anal muscles. The rimming did a decent job of warming up that cute little asshole and the clitoral stimulation helped as well. He soon stuffed a second finger within her, loosening her up further, and began thrusting them in and out with the thick lubricant greasing up her backdoor.

He then flipped her over, laying her on his lap in the standard position for a spanking. However, he didn't set her like this to spank her – this was for a totally different purpose. She stretched her legs before bringing her hands to her derriere, prying it open for her son's best friend. Grabbing the lubricant from his lover's husband, he aligned the head of the bottle with Mikoto's cute little asshole. He used two fingers to open up her rosebud. Tilting the bottle slightly, he allowed the oil to flow directly inside the mother's dirty hole.

"Wow…amazing…" mumbled Fugaku as Naruto filled his wife's ass with oil. "This is so hot."

"Y-yeah…" agreed Itachi, stroking his dick.

"Uh..fuck…" was all Sasuke could groan out as he palmed his testicles.

The oil soon overflowed and started oozing out of Mikoto's sphincter. Naruto smoothly flipped the woman over again, this time so she was laying back first on his lap. He quickly pushed her legs up while shoving his thumb up her ass to prevent more lubricant from leaking out. Lowering his head, he started kissing a path through the valley of her magnificent tits, stopping occasionally to kiss a patch of skin, first below her cleavage then further down her belly. She giggled melodically as he motorboated her breasts. Sasuke and Itachi were both spellbound as the muscular man who was cuckolding their father sucked their mother's breasts like they used to back when they were infants.

A pop sound filled the living room when Naruto finally stopped chewing on his best friend's mother's erect nipples. Smirking down at her and receiving her seductive smile in return, he extended his hand and presented the oil bottle to Fugaku. The man was quick to his feet and eagerly kept his hands wrapped around the bottle. When the blond held out his hand again, he poured the lubricant on to it. Once that was done, Naruto began lathering up his cock, getting it nice and wet for the tiny orifice he was soon going to claim as his forever.

Fugaku nudged his youngest son, bringing him out of his dazed state. Their Matriarch was once again straddling Naruto's lap in the cowgirl position and was seconds away from losing her anal cherry. The treasures located between Mikoto's bottom were revealed as the blond pulled her butt cheeks apart. Little by little, the woman's cute little asshole puckered up as it met the violent cockhead. All three Uchiha males held in their breaths as they anticipated the amazing spectacle.

The goal of life is to make one's heartbeat match the beat of the universe, to match one's nature with nature. Sasuke's heart, on the other hand, was racing faster than a speeding bullet. This was the first time he was witnessing a man attempting to tear through a woman's asshole, after all. He cringed as the puckered folds parted like the red sea. Judging by the sound of her broken whimpers, his mother was in considerable pain and it was difficult stomaching it. Turning his head, he saw his brother biting his lips, but his father was openly drooling. By the time he snapped his attention back to the couple, the blond's massive cockhead was buried in his lover's hot sphincter.

" **KAAAAAAAMI-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " squealed Mikoto as tears ran down her gorgeous face. "YOU'RE BREAKING ME, NARU-KOI! YOU'RE BREAKING MY ASSSSSS!"

Naruto clawed at the widest chunk of his godmother's hips, resisting the urge to ejaculate inside her extremely small hole. She wasn't lying when she said he was breaking her because he was doing a damn good job of splitting her in two. Then again, a cavity search wasn't meant to be performed with something of such length and girth. However, he would be damned if he didn't explore every hole of his best friend's mother. Her anal walls gradually loosened as she relaxed herself while resting her head over his shoulder. Exhaling deeply, he shoved two more inches within her, making her squirt a whole 50ml of pussy juice in the process.

Itachi had summoned a shadow clone who was holding up a wide mirror at the back of the sofa so he, his father and his younger brother could see their mother's face while getting stuffed with Naruto's cock. Mikoto's mouth opened wider and wider with each inch being shoved up her rectum. Her eyes were sealed shut, tears straining her face with her brows crinkling in pain and pleasure. Strands of long, sweaty black tresses were matted to her cheeks. A light blue hue started surrounding her as her chakra began flaring erratically. Blood red was the color of her eyes as she finally opened them as her sharingan force-activated.

"Aa-aagghh…slow…" begged Mikoto, her butthole starting to gape from the extreme stretching. "Please go slow."

"Oh fuck, I finally have it," cooed Naruto, his cerulean blue orbs glossed with lust. "I finally have your ass, Miko-hime."

"Arrggggghhhh…" gritted out the black-haired MILF, only for a glob of salvia to shoot out of her mouth as she got anally probed by an extra two inches of hard cock. "I don't think you'll be able to fit, Naru-koi! You're too bigggggg! You're destroying meeeeeee!"

His wife used to be a virgin back there, but she gave it up to the man she's cheating on him with. The last time he saw her in so much pain was eighteen years ago, when she was giving birth to Sasuke. Though he could understand why she was struggling so much, seeing her tiny button was getting drilled by fourteen-and-a-half inches of solid steel. Of course, the sight of her thrashing around did alarm the husband in him. However, Fugaku wasn't feeling sick to his stomach because unimaginable lust was coursing through his veins. Sweat was trickling down his forehead as his wife's asshole opened further for his master's gigantic tool. The tomoes of his sharingan spun uncontrollably. He was foaming at the mouth. Even his dick was drooling. He fell to his knees, panting heavily. As he weakly attempted to rise to his feet, he saw both his sons gazing at him in concern.

"Uchiha men show egomaniacal personalities to outsiders to prevent them from finding out that we're genetically programmed as submissive," announced Fugaku, deciding now was the time to reveal his clan's darkest secret to his children. "Don't feel bad if you haven't had any luck with women, Sasuke. It's just how we are. Thankfully we can still find pleasure from watching our loved ones with dominant males. Don't you agree?"

Despite this news shocking him to the core, Sasuke realized why it brought him such immense pleasure to see his mother getting sexual with his best friend. It all made sense now. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he started jerking off to his heart's content. "Do it, dobe! Take my kaa-san's ass!"

Fugaku smirked in approval before glancing over at his eldest son, who was also furiously stroking his cock. Itachi didn't verbally show it, but his actions spoke louder than words. The sight of his mother getting butt-fucked was like a dream come true for him. Of course, the sight of her in so much pain was not easy for him to endure, but he couldn't deny the fact he had fantasized about having anal sex with a woman. To force her on her hands and knees, force her to spread her delicious cheeks, and then force her to take him up the ass. However, he never found the courage to do something like that. He realized now that this was because of the submissive male Uchiha genes.

The worst wasn't over for Mikoto for she had to endure another ten minutes of painful stretching…ten excruciating minutes. Little by little the blond fed the woman his ungodly large cock. To see that huge, fat tower of meat play hide and seek with one of the most glorious asses ever created was like heaven on earth. The father and his two sons shared a quick glance to see they were all jacking off to the sight of their Matriarch getting fucked in the ass. Then, Mikoto began grinding her hips, begging her lover to push deeper. Within the next five minutes Naruto was buried to the hilt, balls deep inside the mother's now fully stretched out rectum.

Fugaku saw his wife's buxom cheeks kissing her lover's hot groin as the blond clasped his hands about her dainty waist. It was clear that his wife's muscles were finally relaxing. She and his master were now writhing in a slow, steady rhythm, like they were exchanging rectal handshakes. Their foreheads were pressed together, their arms wrapped around one another, their eyes locked. The sight was more romantic than a candlelight dinner. Soon, the thrusts came with a vengeance as Naruto started hammering his wife's ass. The sounds of their bodies slapping together filled the living room of the Uchiha compound as a dirty, musky scent filled their nostrils.

"Deep…so fuckkkinnng deeeeep!" cried Mikoto as she clawed at her lover's hair. Her clit was getting crushed as she kept bouncing up and down on him in frenzy, her hips attaining a darker and darker red hue each time she landed on his lap. Each thrust resulted in her thrashing about, her hair tossing from side to side like a crazed whore. Surprisingly, she found herself loving every second of him tunneling into the depths of her gorgeous bubble butt. She was no longer on earth; she was now floating in a pleasurable abyss. Anal sex was fucking amazing.

Neither of the three male Uchiha realized how much time had passed until the living room started darkening. Fugaku quickly switched on all the spotlights before rushing back to his previous spot. The couple have been fucking for over four hours now. Sasuke and Itachi were both rendered speechless at how long Naruto could last in bed. Naruto's true skill wasn't in battle; it was in sex; hot, steamy sex. None of them could count the number of orgasms Mikoto's had thus far from getting her asshole drilled by her son's best friend. The entire main floor of the compound reeked with sex, but it was of no concern to anyone present.

Suddenly, Naruto went through a demonic change. The thrusts became unforgiving, not suitable for a couple in love, but perfect for a pair of sex deviants looking for a heated fuck. His hands gripped and pulled his godmother's ass cheeks apart before he began fucking the living shit out of her. Mikoto's tears came back, straining her pretty face as she cried to the heavens. Her upper shoulders and chest started burning as a result of the supersonic motion of her heaving tits. Globs of saliva were shooting out of her mouth as she was rendered insensible. She dug her nails into the back of his shoulders, her brain cells scattering, her eyes losing all form of life. Itachi and Sasuke both resisted the urge to separate the two; it was like the blond was trying to kill their angel of a mother with his herculean cock. It was flabbergasting to witness her cycling through orgasms as she kept squirting, her juices continually splashing against her lover's chest and drenching the sofa they were fucking on.

Performing one final thrust, Naruto roared out his release. A gigantic burst of jism rocketed through his urethra and went spearing into her unready bowels. Mikoto's jaw dropped down to anime levels and she began thrashing around, but her son's best friend refused to let her hop off his cock. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he filled her bottom to the brim with his highly potent seed. The sheer heat and power of his volcanic warmth filling her anal cavity was unbearable. Her grip around his neck loosened as she slumped forward, drifting unconscious.

Itachi's knees buckled as his shadow clone dispelled, breaking the mirror he was holding up behind the sofa. He just had his biggest ejaculation to date, and it was all thanks to the vicious pounding his mother had endured by the whiskered blond. Sasuke was kneeling on the floor, panting heavily to recuperate from his orgasm. Paying a quick glance at his father, he saw the man all jizzed out as well, not that he could blame them. This was an incredibly hot performance.

"Make Out Paradise: Breaking through the **_Back Door_**." The familiar voice of Jiraiya broke out from the shadows as the old fart emerged with a ridiculous amount of dark stains littering his crotch area. Everything that's happened thus far was being videotaped. "Thank you for letting us watch you two. You've given me all the material I need to publish my next masterpiece."

Naruto panted a little as he pulled out of his lover, allowing the group to see his sperm begin to ooze out of Mikoto's gaping asshole. The little folds remained pulled apart for quite some time before finally sealing shut. In his opinion, there was nothing more satisfying than ending things with a nice, sweet creampie.

"You're welcome, sensei," said the blond. "Remember to send us an early copy."

"Hey dobe. Do you and kaa-san fuck like that every day?" voiced Sasuke, unable to help himself. Of course he was aware that the couple were having regular sex for the past five years. Hell, he's heard them going at it more times than he could count. He just didn't think this level of hardcore sex existed.

Not even Kami-sama could wipe away Naruto's devilish grin. "This doesn't even come close to how rough Miko-chan and I get during the weekends."

"A-are you serious?" queried Sasuke, swallowing the lump in his throat. He slowly turned towards his father, who was nodding along to the words being shared. His lips thinned as he stared back at his best friend. "Shit, dobe. No wonder why tou-san refuses to come between you and kaa-san. But thanks for letting me watch. It was fucking hot."

Itachi cleared his throat, deciding to say his piece. "I'd like to thank you as well. This was by far the most intense sex I've ever seen. I've always wanted to have anal sex with a woman, but just watching you and kaa-san was able to sate my fantasies."

"You always have my utmost gratitude, Naruto-dono," added Fugaku with a submissive bow of his head.

"Don't mention it," Naruto waved off the trio when his lover awoke with a thunderous gasp. "Oh, sweet. Miko-hime's waking up."

Moaning softly, the former kunoichi threw a blanket over her and her lover. "This will be the last time you are allowed to see us have sex. With this, I've repaid my debt to Jiraiya-san for helping Naru-koi seduce me and make me the happiest woman on the planet," began the woman calm, cool and collectedly. "It's time for Naru-koi and I to live our sex lives in private. Please respect our wishes and don't come looking for a free show again. We'll discuss this in detail tomorrow morning, Fugaku. Itachi, Sasuke, I've allowed you both to watch us today to show you exactly how Naru-koi was able to seduce me and cuckold your father. Now please leave us."

Fugaku's eyes started to water, but he nodded nonetheless. In these past five years he's lived out practically all of his cuckold fantasies. It's been an absolute thrill watching his wife get drilled by his master every single night. She's never stopped him before, so he couldn't find it in his heart to deny her request. Pulling up his pants, he and his two sons made their way out the compound to give his wife and her lover some privacy. Jiraiya gave them a thumbs up before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto chuckled as he aligned his cock with his godmother's asshole. "Now where were we?"

Mikoto squeaked like a little girl as she covered her ass with her hands, preventing her lover from sodomizing her again. "Naru-koi…can you please let me rest for a bit?" shyly whispered the mother. "I am still really sore back there! Even with all that careful planning, you had almost split me open with your cock!"

Unfortunately for Fugaku's wife, Naruto wasn't on the same page. Removing her hands, he flipped her over so she was laying on her chest. "I've waited five years to take your ass, Miko-hime." He pulled her butt cheeks apart, revealing the cute little hole he had just recently violated. "But I promise I'll be gentle. If it hurts too much, I'll pull out and stick it in your pussy instead. Okay?"

Biting her lips, the blushing woman nodded into the sofa. "O-okay." She pushed out her bubble butt, while using her hands to keep her cheeks spread for her lover to have clear access to her anus. "I'm ready."

Mikoto Uchiha was sodomized in every room of the compound.

 ** _xXx_**

Naruto sighed happily as he strolled through the streets of Konoha. Everyone who waved at him received warm smiles, earning a few blushes here and there from his female admirers. He had just exited the Uchiha compound after having sex with his godmother for seven hours straight. His cock stirred from recalling how much pleasure he felt from taking her anal cherry. It took him a few years, but he finally claimed that sweet, sweet Uchiha ass. Since she was resting for the time being, he left a clone in his place to cuddle with her in the master bedroom.

The reason why he's out and about was so he could take a quick trip to his home. It was almost 8:00pm and every day at 8:15pm his mother would hop in the shower. He's been watching her bathe herself for the past two years straight and he wasn't about to stop now. Closing the door behind him, he sneakily made his way upstairs and saw that the bathroom door was open. A few minutes later, his mother entered the bathroom with a towel in hand. She had absolutely no idea that she was being watched.

Jiraiya's Invisibility Cloak was what saved his ass multiple times. That said, it was worthless when put up against a master sensor such as Kushina Uzumaki. Fortunately for Naruto, he improved the technique by masking his presence and scent to prevent anyone, even his mother, from sensing or smelling him. Licking his lips, he watched on as she undressed herself. The robe came off slowly, sliding off her shoulders and slithering down her body until it snaked around on the tiled floor.

The straps of her robe grazed over her hips, making her doughy cheeks jiggle as she hung up her robe for when she was done showering. Naruto stealthily moved over to stare deeply at his mom's beautiful, huge tits which were capped by nice, cute rosy nipples. He slowly reached for his waistband as she got under the shower head and adjusted the water pressure. Her supple curves started glistening with star-shine of water running rivulets around the sides of her breasts and between the round cheeks of her pillowy butt. The carpet matched the drapes. The pouch of her vagina occupied a neat patch of red hair and it excited him whenever she trimmed it in front of him. Of course, she wasn't aware he was peeping on her, but she didn't need to know that – for now at least.

Her soapy hands were entangled in her long, thick, red tresses. Her eyes were screwed shut against intruding suds. Steam started fogging up the bathroom mirror as the water became hotter. Pouring a generous handful of foam soap into her palm, Kushina commenced to spread it liberally over her massive breasts. She groaned as she teased her ripe nipples with her forefinger and thumb. Her nubs were engorged by lust more than environment. Sparks shot at random through her chest, the warmth that was creeping in her loins was now transforming into an inferno, raging into her torso. Her inner thighs grew moist as her breathing became labored.

She thought that having big, juicy tits would draw her husband's undivided attention. Sadly, he barely acknowledged her girls. It wasn't right to blame him for that. So he doesn't like breasts that much. Was she supposed to hold that over him forever? Absolutely not. That didn't stop her from fantasizing about his tongue darting across her nipple before he covered her entire areola with his mouth. Unfortunately, her mind always broke apart such fantasies because her subconscious knew who the biggest fan of her tits was – it was her son. Naruto used to be a very hungry baby and would often overdose on her breastmilk.

Deciding to derail her train of uncomfortable thoughts here, she spun around, causing ripples to run through her big, luscious ass before the hail of hot water droplets began bouncing off the thick flesh. Bringing her hands on her hips, she pulled apart her ass cheeks, fully exposing her unexplored asshole and pretty-much-a-virgin pussy. She had no idea that her son was greedily drinking in the sight. A moan soared through her mouth as the hot water began cruising through the crevice of her ass, greeting the entrances of both her holes.

Turning around for a second time, the steamy drops rained down on her face. She had sacrificed her own needs to play housewife when her husband became Hokage. He was always out, cooped up in his office twenty-four-seven. Sometimes she felt like he didn't even care about her. But if she was asked to do it again, she would do it in a heartbeat. Forgiving Minato for being so absent from her life was easy because she had a darling little boy to coddle. To her shock and amazement, her baby blond quickly grew into a man, a man who she found herself depending on. It wasn't like she could ask him to dick her down. However, the thought of him doing so was oddly turning her on.

She has had seen him naked…not on purpose mind you. It started two weeks ago when she walked in on him while he was changing. His rock-hard body was enough to make her heart hammer a loud, frantic heartbeat. Not having sex for so many years will do that to any woman who has just seen a tight, fit adult male. However, the sight of her son's lower half made her cream her panties. That magnificent weapon he kept imprisoned within his trousers had her spellbound. Her husband was so much smaller than her son that comparing the two was like comparing a pebble to a mountain – they were in completely different leagues.

Minato may have been Hokage.

But Naruto was the one with a Hokage's Tower.

Even in terms of girth her son was roughly three times thicker than Minato. That night was the first time she masturbated to the thought of getting fucked by her son.

She has had wet dreams about him ever since.

Just thinking about getting split open by a cock of that size was making her head spin. How it would feel to get penetrated by him? Would it hurt as much as she thought? Or would her vagina be able to expand that much? Minato was easily able to pass through the pink folds of her pussy. However, there was no way Naruto would be able to do the same unless he were to put her through excruciating pain.

Even when Minato was balls deep inside her, it didn't do jack shit for her. Her husband was called the Yellow Flash and it was for good reason. He finished as quick as he could teleport. Honestly, she got more pleasure from fingering herself. But if her son was to go balls deep inside her, she would have to get vaginal reinforcement surgery because she was sure he would be hitting her right in the womb. Such deep sex...it sounded so amazing to her.

Today started off as any other day, with her husband not present in their bed. She had gotten used to his absence and sadly it no longer bothered her. When she came downstairs to the kitchen, she saw her son whipping up some breakfast and she spent a few minutes admiring the man who was cooking for her. She still couldn't look him in the eyes without blushing a bright red. The mental image of his terrifyingly huge cock was still fresh on her mind.

Slapping a hand on her crotch, she gently tugged on her pussy lips. "Oh, sochi-kun…"

Naruto's eyes shot wide open, but not because his mother was toying with herself. She's been masturbating regularly every night in the shower, which was why he never missed the chance to peep on her. The reason why shock was practically littering his face was because she was mentioning his name while flicking the bean.

Two weeks ago, he decided to let her see him naked for the first time. By doing so, she would see exactly what she's been missing this entire time. The best part was that he could play this off as her accidentally walking in on him changing. This reaction of hers far surpassed what he had pictured in his head. He didn't expect for her to actually fantasize about him through just that one time viewing experience. Not to say that he didn't understand why she was so conflicted. Wrapping both hands around his gigantic cock, he started stroking himself to match the rhythm of his mother fingering herself.

"Oh, I don't fucking care anymore," whimpered Kushina, jamming a second finger up her cunt. "Fuck me with your monster cock, sochi-kun! Fuck me! Fuck your kaa-chan like she's never been fucked before! Ruin me for your father! Ruin MEEEEE!" She spasmed under the shower head. " **I'm CUMMMMINNNGGGGG!** "

' _Hot fucking damn!_ ' exclaimed Naruto mentally, ropes upon ropes of jism shooting through his urethra and on to the tiled floor. The thick, rich cream smoothly ran with the hot water and got sucked down the drain. His fourteen-and-a-half-inch beast pulsated with pussy-craving energy, but he knew it wasn't the right time to claim his prize yet.

"D-dear Kami…" muttered the mother as she hurriedly cleaned her pussy. "That was the biggest orgasm I've ever had, but this is getting really bad…this is so wrong!" tears fell down her cheeks. "This is all your fault, Minato! Fuck you for staying away from home so often! Because of you I've been fantasizing about our son fucking the living shit out of me, dattebane!"

She fell to her knees, her voice cracked and raw. "I…I just want to be loved," sniffled the vulnerable wife. "Just want to feel like a woman again."

The plan was to seduce his mother a day by day until the month was over before finally making his move on her. However, after hearing her spill her darkest secret made him throw caution to the wind. By the time he was done with her, she would not hesitate to have sex with him even if his father was watching them.

Kushina was his, just like Mikoto.

Naruto didn't care if he was being selfish. It used to concern him that he would be cuckolding the Hokage and turning the man into a submissive. No, it wasn't the idea of getting in trouble that made him feel hesitate. He was just worried about hurting his father. There was no hatred in Naruto's heart for Minato. But if he was to choose between his parents, his mother would come out on top every single fucking time. There was no easy way to inform a husband that his wife now belonged to a far superior man. However, he intended to make The Yellow Flash understand that through whatever means necessary.

' ** _You are mine, kaa-chan_** ,' thought Naruto as he walked out the bathroom. ' _Starting tomorrow morning, I'll show you the pleasure you've been missing out on. Mark my words, you will forget all about tou-san by the time I'm done with you._ '

The Blond Mother Lover was so close to his dream that he could taste it…and hopefully taste her.

* * *

 **Netorare is basically the gameplan here. However, it's not really the case for Fugaku because he's completely with the whole cuckold gig. I am not bashing any Uchiha here, not even Sasuke so don't come at me like snowflakes yapping about me writing NTR. The real NTR will be found with Minato because I am going to be writing about some hard seduction where Naruto will be playing with his mother behind his father's back. Minato will find out later on and he will be livid. However, over time he will come to accept that his son has now claimed his wife, just like Fugaku has done. Sure, cheating is bad, but I have a real hardon for scenes where a son is fucking his mother with his oblivious father nearby. Feel as disgusted as you like. At least I'm being honest.**

 **Naruto will not discard Mikoto after he has seduced his mother. Naruto will have plenty of sex with Sasuke's mother because he's genuinely in love with her. However, from this double pairing there may be a possibility of threesome scenes, but I will make no promises. There will be no lesbian sex involved whatsoever in this fic. An experimental kiss or two is as far as I'll go. That is FINAL.  
**

 **If you're triggered by Naruto having a gigantic cock, just remember that we're talking about an animeverse here. Nothing is out of the ordinary when you have ninja who can bring the dead back to life, summon meteors from the sky, etc. If you can accept someone with fancy eyes which can allow the user to mentally torture people for 72 hours when only a second passes in reality, then you can accept Naruto having a 14.5 inch cock.**

 **The next chapter will come out later, whenever I get to writing it out. It took me almost two weeks to write this chapter so expect a similar time frame for the next one.**

 **Peace.**

 **P.S: If you can leave me some feedback, it'll be appreciated. What I will appreciate more is some constructive criticism and hopefully some suggestions for future seduction scenes. Call me a review whore if you wish, but I spent two weeks writing this chapter and leaving a review takes a minute tops. Requests and stuff are also encouraged, but don't ask me to make Naruto submissive because that will never happen. Btw, I'm not planning to make this a harem, but there's a possibility that I can be swayed through some proper reasoning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy shit, more than 150 favorites and follows from just the first chapter alone? Thanks, mother lovers!**

 **Now let the seduction of Kushina Uzumaki begin!**

* * *

"Wow, look at this spread!" exclaimed Mikoto as she laid eyes on the sheer number of dishes on her dining room table. She awoke a few hours ago, had some hot, steamy, morning sex with Naruto, then made her way downstairs hand-in-hand with him, eager to taste the breakfast he was going to cook for her this morning.

The couple did not expect to walk into the dining hall and see Jiraiya covering the oversized table with fully-loaded plates of scrumptious looking food.

"Consider it a thank you for providing me all that material yesterday," said the long-haired old man. "The sex scenes in this upcoming Make Out Paradise novel are going to be so graphic that every full-blooded male who reads them will pass out from bloodloss. I can already picture Kakashi failing a mission because he was pitching a tent and the client was disturbed by it."

Fugaku's wife and her lover couldn't help but chortle from imagining such a scenario because it was so believable. It was common for the Hatake to lose himself while reading the Make Out Paradise novels. Just a few years back, he unknowingly rammed a civilian from behind because his nose was buried in a new book. What made this situation comical was the fact the civilian was an old man, who actually found the intrusion flattering. Despite similar episodes, the man took great pride in his self-proclaimed role as Jiraiya's biggest fan.

"I would also like to add that I'm also considering writing an anal sex guide book highlighting the struggles women go through while taking it up the ass for the first time. This is all thanks to you two."

"Well this is all because Naru-koi did a number on me yesterday," shyly responded the mother, rubbing her sore butt. "I'm still numb from all those positions he took me in. Not even medical ninjutsu was able to help heal my soreness."

"What can I say? I finally got to indulge in one of my greatest fantasies, so of course I was going to fuck your ass in every way imaginable, Miko-hime," said the blond, a cheeky grin dancing across his lips. Leaning forward, he planted a sloppy kiss on the side of his blushing godmother's face.

A river of blood was trickling down the perversely giggling Sannin. In all his years of writing books, traveling across the globe, and "researching", what he saw yesterday outclassed everything he knew about anal sex. Mikoto's virgin asshole had put up an admirable fight as it tried desperately to fend off against its herculean intruder, but it ultimately accepted its fate and was stretched to beyond its limits. So taboo, so hot – he thanked his lucky stars that he was given a front row seat to the live show. He smiled fondly at the muscular blond, once again reminded why he agreed to help the young man in his quest to seduce his mother all those years ago.

Were he a normal sensei, he would've rewarded Minato with a new jutsu for getting promoted to chunin. However, his idea of a reward was sending his student to a prostitute. He had expected the woman to provide him with positive feedback when he visited her later. Unfortunately, she revealed to him that Minato was the shittiest lay she's ever had, and that she would murder the blond if she saw him again. Hearing that was like getting stabbed in the heart. How could he accept praise for teaching the Yellow Flash when the moniker should've been awarded to Minato for how quickly he was able to bust a nut?

Naruto, on the other hand, was poles apart from his father. Jiraiya could tell that when the blond came to him, explaining that he was willing to move mountains to reach his dream. The determination in those cerulean blue orbs made him backpedal in awe. It was at that moment he realized that this whiskered child was the Child of Prophecy.

The student had long since surpassed the master.

"Well, I'm off," announced Jiraiya, garnering the couple's attention. "I have to meet with a few publishers and flesh out some details for this new Make Out Paradise book. I'll be back later."

Five seconds after the man vanished in a swirl of leaves, Naruto could be seen tugging on the waistband of his best friend's mother's tight leather pants. He pulled down them a little, just so her big, fat ass popped out. A few ripples ran through the plump cheeks as he shook them in his hands. Licking his lips, he unbuckled his pants and his tower of meat came charging out, giddy with the prospect of embracing some feminine walls.

"You're insatiable, koi…" scolded the black-haired MILF. "Might I remind you that we had four rounds of sex this morning? We even had a quickie in the shower just twenty minutes ago!"

Naruto spanked the lady's bottom. "I want to enjoy some breakfast with my girlfriend on my lap, and with me inside her. Is that too much to ask?"

Adorably shaking her head as to say "what am I going to do with you?", Fugaku's wife stood between her mate's legs. She swayed her childbearing hips from side to side before pushing out her derriere, waiting for him to align himself with her pussy. Instead of doing that, he placed his hands on her sides and used his upper body strength to hoist her in the air, making her squeak in surprise. She soon found herself bending over a chair as he parted her legs, spreading her butt cheeks. A tremor ran through her as he used two fingers to pry open the folds of her rosebud.

Gathering as much saliva as he could, Naruto opened his mouth and allowed his spit to start seeping through his parted lips. The thick, natural lubricant oozed down and perfectly landed on the entrance of his godmother's anus before disappearing inside the dark pinkish hole. The saliva oozed down again, and again, and again, until he was certain his lover's ass was nice and lubricated.

Sasuke's mother chewed on her bottom lip, debating whether or not she should clench her asshole as hard as possible to avoid getting sodomized again. So lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize her lover was wedging his thick cock in the bridge between her bottom. She whimpered as he began driving his length to and fro. Her eardrums picked up on another unattractive gurgling sound, but since it didn't connect with her flesh, she realized he had spat on his cock as his way of lubricating it. She braced herself knowing what was to come, but not even her preparation helped for when her lover started tearing through her anal cavity.

Her eyes welled with tears, her entire body juddering, her knees beginning to give in. She covered her mouth with her hands, screaming into her palms as the blond rectally fed her his ungodly large cock. Her insides fluttered and quivered before locking down on him like a vice. In a matter of minutes her clenched buttocks clapped against his thighs as he was buried to the hilt, bottoming out inside her. Her teeth chattered as she let out a guttural cry. She slumped back against him when he wrapped his arms around her stomach, which she felt he was trying to drill into.

"O-oh fuck…oh fuck…oh fuck…." babbled Sasuke's mother.

"You're still as tight as you were yesterday, Miko-hime," whispered Naruto fondly, his manhood devouring the delicious jelly of his lover's anal canal. "I can't wait to take that ass doggy-style tonight."

After grazing her curvaceous frame with his fingers, he pulled her along with him as he lowered himself. As he sat back down on his chair, she landed on top of him and her scrumptious tush ballooned out on his thighs. Spreading his legs slightly, he yanked her down by the sides to give her cute little asshole the stretching of a lifetime. She threw her head back, whimpering like an exhausted prostitute. Even though he had thoroughly exercised her ass in various positions last night, her sphincter walls were still clinging to him like an overprotective girlfriend.

Mikoto's kittenish mewls filled the dining room as her son's best friend palmed both her breasts through her clothes. Her nipples hardened as his calloused fingers drew near, anxious for his tantric touch. She wiggled her childbearing hips, her anal walls collapsing around his length in submission. Sweet feminine cream started gathering at the entrance of her cunt and slowly oozed down her skin, oiling up her perineum. The wind was pushed out of her lungs as he took her erect clit in between two fingers, pinching it. His thumb quickly replaced his fingers, which he smoothly shoved up her tight little pussy. Her onyx orbs darkened with lust, her brain cells scattering.

Rocking his hips, the whiskered shinobi began hammering away at his godmother's anus, all while pressing down on her clit with his thumb and drilling his fingers in and out of her snatch. Turning his head, he started smooching the creamy skin of her neck, targeting one of her most prominent erogenous zones. She quickly tilted her head, raised his chin and slammed her lips against his. Powerful vibrations went tunneling down his throat as she howled pleasurably into his mouth. The spasms in her legs escalated several levels before she was forced to pull away from his lips to let out a deafening shriek. Sweet cream gushed from the depths of her vagina, drenching his fingers and their lower halves as the rest came squirting out. Deciding against unsheathing his cock from her ass, he withdrew his glistening fingers from her married warmth, causing whatever remained of her release to start dripping on to the floor.

"Mmm..." groaned Naruto delightedly as he licked his fingers clean. Like always, she had brewed some delicious juices for him and he would be a fool to waste it.

"Y-you...are so naughty...making me cum so hard..." panted Mikoto with fluttering eyes and a hung jaw. Her massive tits bounced up and down as she took long, deep breaths.

His lips curled into a foxy grin as he rocked his hips, spearing into the deepest reaches of his lover's butthole. She let out incoherent squeals while clenching her tush, almost snapping his cock in half due to how forcefully her walls were contracting. A chuckle escaped him when she recovered from the sudden thrust and shot him a glare which he found adorable. Lifting her chin, he pulled her in for a kiss, which she happily reciprocated. For the next ten minutes they savored the comfortable silence. Now they were ready to eat. They quickly straightened themselves upon sensing a presence heading downstairs. Mikoto fixed up her messy hair and wiped her sweaty face with a few napkins. Naruto did nothing since the session was too short for him to work up a sweat.

"Hey, dobe, kaa-san," said Sasuke as he entered the dining hall, unaware of what had just transpired between his mother and best friend. He couldn't see their lower halves because the tablecloth was so long that it was touching the floor. The aroma of the food was cancelling out the musky smell of their recent lovemaking. "Good morning to you both. What's with all the grub?"

The Uchiha Dining Hall table was like most tables; rectangular-shaped. However, one side was carved into a V-shape, and only the clan head was meant to sit in that end of the table. This was where Naruto was sitting, and this was where he has sat every day for the past five years. By making a cuck out of the head of the household, he claimed ownership of the compound and also became the unofficial clan head. Fugaku didn't dare question the blond when he pulled up that chair the first time because it was his rightful place.

"Morning, teme," replied Naruto kindly.

"Good morning, sochi. All of this food was generously given to us by Jiraiya-san," answered the woman in a sweet, bubbly, motherly voice. "Please take a seat and help yourself."

"Don't mind if I do, kaa-san," replied the teen before smirking over at his brother and father who had just made their presence known. "I call the onigiri."

"Fine by me, I get all the pocky," announced Itachi as he plopped on a free chair. "Good morning, kaa-san, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, this time silently returning the greeting.

"Good morning, sochi," chirruped Lady Uchiha. "I'm so thrilled to see you both in such a joyous mood."

Fugaku chuckled while chewing on an almond. "That's because they've been enlightened to the truth and now understand what I've been trying to tell them for all these years."

Both Uchiha teens blushed beet red, earning a laugh from Fugaku, his wife, and his master. They had spent the better half of last night masturbating to the memory of the adulterous coupling. It was as their father had revealed to them last night in secret. By watching their mother and her lover have sex, their submissive male Uchiha genes fully awakened, thus allowing them to see how much pleasure they can receive from watching their loved one with a superior male.

This was something Sasuke had been thinking about last night. He was wondering if he should accept a marriage proposal and get engaged, just so he could watch her fuck another man. Saliva gathered at the corner of his mouth as he drooled from daydreaming about the dobe fucking his fiancé.

Itachi had a girlfriend (her name was Izumi Uchiha), but having sex with her did nothing for him. It wasn't that she was a poor lay or that she was unresponsive in bed. The problem has always been with him, and that was confirmed yesterday when his father revealed their clan's darkest secret. The thought of allowing her to spend the night with someone else did excite him. However, he wasn't sure if he could actually go through with it.

"I will say that the show you had put on for us was just breathtaking," continued the eldest Uchiha. "I can't even begin to express the adrenaline I was feeling when you were taking Naruto-dono up the ass, Mikoto."

"It was a dream come true for me," said Naruto, his cock twitching inside his godmother's anus. "I am so lucky to have been blessed with such a giving lover."

Mikoto flushed as she worked the enormous length with her heinie. "You are such a dork, Naru-koi," whispered the reddening woman. "Giving you my ass was the least I could do for all you've done for me these past five years. I've said this time and time again: you and I are soulmates. How can I refuse you?"

The Uchiha men all directed warm smile at the happy couple. Despite being a devoted cuckold, Fugaku felt slightly jealous that his wife was staring at her lover with such adoration. He knew she would never look at him like that due to him wielding such a tiny dick. He had learned long ago that he wasn't man enough to handle a goddess like her. At the end of the day, it was all good because he got more thrill out of watching those two have sex than he got out of engaging in intercourse himself.

"Speaking of me having sex with Naru-koi, we have to talk about boundaries, Fugaku," continued Mikoto seriously, her attention now on her husband. "I've never stopped you from watching us, but it has to stop here. Five years of free live sex shows is long enough, don't you think?"

"You're absolutely right, Mikoto," said the Uchiha clan head. "Not once did you refuse my request to watch you two fornicate. You even allowed me to videotape a few of your sex sessions, which I'll resort to watching from here on out in the comfort of my bedroom. Don't worry about me creating a fuss about this again. You have my word that I'll respect yours and Naruto-dono's privacy."

Both Itachi and his younger sibling felt bad for the man, but they knew this was a long time coming. Their mother could've cut him off years ago if she really wanted to. On the other hand, they were incredibly excited to hear of the sextapes their father had in his possession. They planned to ask him if they could allow them to make copies of the films. Sasuke had even concocted a plan to ask his sensei to give him a day off so he could jack off all day while blazing through every video of his mother getting fucked by his best friend.

Mikoto beamed at her husband. "Thank you, Fugaku," replied the kunoichi. "And who knows? Naru-koi and I might decide to record some of our future anal sex adventures. If that does happen, we'll gladly hand you a duplicate of the footage."

"Really?" asked the man with wide, hopeful eyes. His heart hammered frantically upon receiving a nod from both his wife and her lover. "Thank you both, so very much."

' _Snow Country has recently begun exporting their trademark high definition cameras that're used to shoot the Princess Gale films_ ,' thought Itachi with a hungry look on his eyes. ' _I should gift kaa-san with one of those cameras so that sextape would be of the highest quality possible._ '

Sasuke stared at the couple with big, puppy dog eyes, hoping that they would hurry up and film that sextape. If it's anything like what he saw yesterday, he wasn't going to leave his room for days.

"Not a problem, Fugaku-san," said Naruto calmly, but with a hidden sternness to his tone as he furrowed his eyebrows. "Just remember to stay true to your promise. The last thing I want to do is exert my authority over you, but I will not hesitate to do so should that opportunity present itself."

A cold sweat broke out on Fugaku's forehead, chills running down his spine. Naruto was a kind and just, but he didn't stand disobedience. The father of two could never forget the torture he was put through for disobeying his master's orders. His submissive male Uchiha genes began acting up, urging him to get out of his chair…which he did. He proceeded to cast his face down on the ground in humility.

"I will never go back on my word, Naruto-sama," declared the Uchiha clan head, amending his honorific for the man his wife was cheating on him with.

' _It's eerie how I want to join tou-san and bow at the dobe's feet as well,_ ' thought Sasuke with his older brother unknowingly sharing his thoughts. Those submissive male Uchiha genes were no joking matter.

"My husband has learned his lesson from last time, koi," whispered the black-haired kunoichi. "Let's get back to our breakfast. We have a full day ahead of us."

"You're right, Miko-hime," said Naruto, wrapping his arms around his godmother. "Rise, Fugaku-san. I can see that you're telling the truth. Please take your seat so we can all have some breakfast."

Fugaku thanked the blond before sitting back down on his chair. The quintet silently began chowing down the delicious food, sharing whatever dish they found best with the other. A warmth filled the dining hall as they ate to their hearts' content.

Neither the brown-haired man nor his sons were aware that Naruto was balls deep inside Mikoto's ass this entire time.

 ** _xXx_**

"I can't believe the dobe has pushed forward his plans to today. I still think he gets enough pussy from kaa-san."

"Language, foolish little brother. This is our mother you're talking about here," scolded Itachi as the two lightly sparred in their compound's training area. "You know Naruto loves kaa-san and would do anything for her. However, he's also in love with Kushina oba-san and has been planning to bed her ever since he was a child. Don't bring up stupid arguments, Sasuke. If kaa-san was able to find the heart to agree to share him, why are you making such a big fuss?"

Sasuke chewed on his bottom lip. "I just don't want to see her get hurt."

"Perish the thought because Naruto-dono will never hurt Mikoto," reassured Fugaku while adjusting the training weights on his legs. "Your mother means the world to him. I think we've all seen how much he cares for her over the five years they've been together. He has promised us that he will never favor Kushina-san over Mikoto. Never forget that Naruto-dono always keeps his promises."

Sasuke took this time to process what he had been told. He knew everything his father was saying was true, but he just needed to be reassured a final time.

"All right, I won't bring up the topic again," voiced the youngest Uchiha, growing serious. "I still think what we're about to do is going to backfire on us. The dobe wants to steal his mother from his father, who is the fucking Hokage. Shouldn't we think this over?"

The three Uchiha men were outside in the training area because Naruto was fucking Mikoto inside the compound. When he accidentally dropped his pocky, Itachi dunked down to pick it up from under the table, only to see Naruto's cock all up inside his mother. Even if the couple were now going at it upstairs, Sasuke could still hear his mother's overwhelmingly loud screams while sitting in the downstairs lounge area. Fugaku had to resist the urge to climb up the stairs out of habit to watch the blond pounding his wife like he's done for the past five years. Thankfully the training area was soundproof so no sound would enter or exit the grounds.

"Have no fear, for the Super Pervert is here," announced Jiraiya as he arrived in a cloud of smoke, tapping his shoes in a memorable dance. "Leave the matter of distracting Minato to me and Fugaku-san. Sasuke and Itachi, I need the both of you to listen carefully to my instructions. If all goes according to plan, Naruto will be back inside the hole he came out from by the end of the week."

Sasuke and Itachi flushed a little at the way the sage had worded his statement, but found themselves nodding and awaiting his instructions. Fugaku grinned at his sons and paid close attention to what the hermit was about to reveal.

 ** _xXx_**

"I hate that blond bastard," grumbled Kushina under her breath, closing the door behind her. She had left to request a meeting with her husband to see if he wanted to have lunch with her. After waiting for twenty minutes, what she got was to learn was that _Hokage-sama_ wasn't available because he had some "important" meeting with his old teacher and Fugaku. In complete outrage, she threw on her kunoichi gear and spent a solid two hours taking her anger out on the trees in training ground zero.

"Hmm?" whispered Kushina as her sensory abilities picked up on two presences sitting on her living room sofa. "Sochi-kun is back? And…is that Mikoto-chan with him?"

Normally, she would've announced her presence as loudly as she could because it was how she greeted her best friend. She chose to forgo the tradition this time because she just wasn't in the mood to put on a fake act. She took a few steps forward, only to stop dead in her tracks.

Mikoto was sitting on Naruto's lap, resting her back against his chest. Her son's arms were wrapped around his godmother's waist, his fingers gently caressing her stomach. A girlish giggle here and a masculine laugh there. Snuggling was one thing, but Kushina could've sworn she saw her best friend grinding her hips against her son's crotch.

Anger coursed through Kushina as Mikoto got to her feet, shook her round ass dangerously close to Naruto's face before taking a seat back on his lap. What the fuck was her friend doing? Such behavior was highly inappropriate for a woman who she had named her son's godmother!

The gears inside her head started to turn as she thought things over from a different angle. It was one thing for Mikoto to do this, but she had expected her son to push the woman away or at least mention that what she was doing was wrong. With how comfortable the two looked, she was able to understand that such intimate acts were common between them. When did it start? Why was she finding out about this now? But what came next almost forced a shriek out of her.

Naruto brought Mikoto around, allowing her to straddle his lap while facing him. His hands were now full of her ass, his fingertips applying pressure when necessary. The big, fat flesh of her bottom easily sank against his warm palms. Then their foreheads touched, their lips brushing ever so slightly, their mouths opening and meeting in perfect harmony.

Kushina wanted to shout, wanted to knock some sense into them, but she was unable to speak, unable to move. All she could do was watch as her son felt up and groped his godmother. All she could do was hear her friend's moans.

' _How could you do this to me, Mikoto? How could you do this to your best friend?_ ' thought Kushina with a heavy heart, for the first time foregoing an honorific for the Uchiha matriarch. ' _And you…_ ' She couldn't even call him "Sochi-kun" right now. ' _You're kissing a woman who is as old as your mother. To make matters worse the woman you're kissing is your godmother! The both of you have broken my heart. I cannot believe this is really happening._ '

No matter how horrified she was with the events transpiring, she was unfortunately so lonely that she couldn't look away from the couple.

Naruto caressed, kneaded, showered his godmother's scrumptious bottom with all the love he could channel into his fingers. They were now indulging in a deeper, more intimate kiss. His tongue trashed around from top to bottom, licking her inner cheeks and teeth before drawing in her lower lip. She panted into his mouth, her fingernails digging into the forest of his golden locks. While doing so, she was sensually grinding her hips on his crotch as though she was attempting to awaken the one-eyed beast that was held captive within his trousers. There was a powerful sexual tension in the living room as the two made out.

Minato's wife sensed a flare from their chakra networks as they explored each other's mouths. She felt incredibly ashamed of herself when thick, rich pussy juice oozed from her saturated labia lips and started trailing down the sides of her legs. Deciding to divert her thoughts, she tried recalling when she was kissed so passionately. Not a gentle peck on the lips, but an intricate dance of the tongue. Minato fell incredibly short in that regard, that was for sure.

" _Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to get stretched by a huge cock? I'm not talking about our pencil dick husbands here. I'm talking about getting fucked by a man with a really, really huge cock...so huge that you find yourself closing your legs out of fear…so huge that you feel like sealing your pussy shut before he can get to you._ "

" _B-b-b-baka! Don't say such nasty things, dattebane!_ "

Violet orbs narrowed as she ran over the conversation she had with her best friend several years ago. Back then, she had written off Mikoto's occasional perverted outbursts as her way of teasing her. It was becoming clear that the woman must've been talking about Naruto's monster cock.

" _Oh Kami-sama. Did you see Naruto-kun training out there with his shirt off? Your son is a fucking stud, Kushina!_ "

" _What the actual fuck, Mikoto?!_ "

Feminine hands curled, forming into clenched fists as she stared at the two swapping saliva like two horny teenagers.

" _Good morning, Mikoto oba-san_."

" _I wish I could say the same, Naruto-kun. Do I have to grab your face and kiss you to get you to stop calling me that?_ "

" _Mikoto-baka! Stop teasing sochi-kun, dattebane!_ "

Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when she realized how oblivious she had been. She was aware of how overly affectionate Mikoto with Naruto, but never had she considered the possibility the two were seeing other right under her nose.

" _Fugaku? The hell with him. I'd rather go with Naruto-kun_."

" _Stop kidding around, Mikoto-chan. This is a couple's dinner_."

" _What's your point?_ "

Oh how foolish she had been. The signs were there, but she had missed every single one of them. All those times her son would sneak out in the middle of the night and wouldn't return until late morning. All those girl-talk meet ups Mikoto had rescheduled because she was "busy". All those times she caught the two of them together in a café or strolling the village streets. The pieces of the puzzle finally fell together as the fog started to clear.

"Oh my Kami," mumbled Kushina as her son peeled his trousers down.

For the second time, Minato's wife beheld the cock which should **_not_** belong on a man. She stared fearfully as she measured the length with her fluttering eyes. When she had accidentally walked in on him changing, she wasn't given the chance to stare as long as she was doing now. How was her son able to walk with such an intimidating beast dangling between his legs? Her husband truly was insignificant when compared to their son.

Kushina absently dropped the anger she was feeling towards Mikoto. Now she was fearing for the woman's safety. There was no way her friend could take all of that inside her. It should be medically impossible for a vagina to expand so much. As ashamed as she was, she couldn't deny that her son could break any woman's mind, body and soul with his gigantic cock.

"Strip for me, Miko-hime." Kushina heard her son order her best friend. She was shocked to see how dominant and assertive he sounded.

"Anything for my Naru-koi." Again, Kushina was shocked, but this time to hear how submissive her best friend sounded just now.

' _Wait…Naru-koi? Miko-hime?_ ' thought the Uzumaki woman while shaking her head out of frustration and hurt. She was brought out of her thoughts when her best friend hopped off the sofa.

Sasuke's mother placed her hands on her hips, revolving them slowly. Pushing her pert rear out, accentuating the perfectly symmetrical spheres, she began moving her hips sensuously, shaking her bottom while bringing her hands above her waist. Her hands landed on her chest, running over her tits, even squeezing them slightly. She let out an exaggerated erotic sigh after which she dropped her hands to her waist again. Kushina was taken back when she saw the look of pure lust twinkling in her best friend's eyes.

Pushing her hands forward, the Uchiha matriarch tugged on her waistband and very slowly, very sexily peeled down her pants. Her big, fat, juicy ass ballooned out as she did so. Her hands held up the waistband of her pants to prevent her pants from slithering down her legs since they were dangling around her thighs. Naruto kissed the woman's butt cheeks and caressed them, shook them, bounced them. Kushina just stared at the two with growing despair…and arousal.

Naruto's hands fanned out atop of the scrumptious derriere laid out before him. A melodious giggle rang from Fugaku's wife's mouth as her lover pressed his face against her right ass cheek and gently nipped at her doughy flesh. Kushina couldn't help but feel jealous from watching her friend get her ass worshiped. After this, Mikoto yanked her pants back up again. She took one step forward before bending over, resting her hands on the living room table and elevating her ass as high as she could. She wiggled her bubble butt, squealing when he playfully spanked her.

Although she wasn't a lesbian, Minato's wife was quite envious of how sexy her friend looked while dancing for her son. If Mikoto hadn't made her living as a ninja, she would've made a killing as a stripper. There was something erotic about a woman who had thick pair of thighs and motherly hips. Meanwhile, Mikoto reached for the hem of her shirt and sensually undressed herself. The tight-fitting pants came off just as quick, but it was all done with such grace that it left the redhead speechless and a little wet.

It awed her to see Mikoto garbed in black lace, though the woman's huge breasts were practically busting out of the bra she had on. So much cleavage was being shown that it made her feel a little uncomfortable. Even from her location, Kushina could see that Mikoto's nipples were so erect that they were trying to poke a hole through her brassier. She lowered her gaze to see a garter belt worn snug around the blackette's slender waist. Six fluffy straps were tied to the belt, connecting to an amazing pair of nylon thigh high stockings. A very fancy looking pair of black and white panties covered up her crotch, completing the mistress look.

' _She looks so elegant…wow…_ '

Mikoto sat back on Naruto's lap, this time her glorious, juicy, bubble butt ballooned out on his thighs as her lace panties stretched to adjust to the change of positioning. Kushina's jaw dropped slightly when her son pulled down his godmother's panties from the back, revealing the woman's deep ass crack. His hands caressed both mystical spheres, patting them lightly before kneading them like dough.

Kushina squeezed her thighs together as her son dug his hand in between her friend's crevice. He was moving his hand to and fro, exploring the space. Mikoto's moans were like an aphrodisiac to her because it was confirming that her son knew his way around that feminine block. Their lips connected again, and Minato's wife found herself reaching for her pussy.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair that she was spending years alone in the bedroom while her best friend was shacking it up with her precious son. It wasn't fair that Mikoto was cheating on her husband. It wasn't fair that she was lusting over her son and wishing he was kissing her instead of his godmother. Curse Minato for abandoning his duties as a husband. Had he paid attention to her, she wouldn't be onboard this emotional roller coaster right now.

Naruto suddenly grabbed hold of his humongous cock and then wedged it in between the spheres of his girlfriend's magnificent ass. Kushina threw a hand over her mouth, her violet eyes bulging when she saw the blond's angry mushroom head was resting near the center of Mikoto's back.

' _He will break her_ ,' thought Kushina with fear enveloping her. ' _There's no way in hell she can handle sochi-kun._ '

The couple were now whispering and Kushina had a hard time listening to them from where she stood. Channeling chakra to her ears, she eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Could you bring that can of whipped cream from the fridge, Miko-hime?"

"Sure, honey."

Kushina stood bewildered as her friend vanished into thin air before reappearing with a tall cylindrical can of whipped cream in hand. She was unsure why her son had requested something like this, but she had a feeling she would be finding out soon.

Holding her hindquarters propped up, her knees planted on the carpet and slightly parted, Mikoto extended her arms forward and arched her spine, leaning her upper body down slowly, until her huge tits were squashed underneath her frame and her bubble butt protruded out, its fullness accentuated to the extreme. Feeling her self-confidence taking a plunge, Kushina twisted her body to see how her derriere compared to her best friend's. By the time she turned her attention back to the couple, she saw her son sinking to his knees.

The Uzumaki Matriarch's eyes grew wide as whipped cream came spraying out of the can, filling the canyon between her friend's butt with delicious foam. Time stood still for her as her offspring propelled forward, digging his face deep in his godmother's rump. Loud slurping noises filled the living room as he inhaled the dessert like it was the only thing on the menu. She chewed on her bottom lip, her hands trembling. Thick nectar started oozing out of her cunt, sticking against her inner thighs, making it uncomfortable for her to fidget.

Why was her husband such a timid snowflake? Minato refused to experiment with new positions because he was probably the world's biggest fan of the missionary position. Oh, yes. The dreaded spreading of the legs and waiting a brief minute for the Hokage to huff and puff before releasing an unimpressive load. Unfortunately, years have gone by since the last time she was taken in his one position because of his constant absence from home.

But the likelihood of him using whipped cream in their sexual escapades?

Absolute zero.

The next ten minutes blurred away as Naruto consumed his dessert. He rimmed out the Uchiha Matriarch's anus, bathing her clit and pussy with his saliva, eating her out from the back like a starved animal. Her tender walls collapsed around him, but he was able to subdue her defense mechanisms by channeling chakra to his tongue. Unable to handle any more, Mikoto cried to the heavens as she fell forward, squirting all over the floor. The spasms in her legs were so dramatic that it was causing her to flop around like an out-of-water fish. A smirk curled to the whiskered ninja's lips when he heard a gasp from afar. Burying his face in her derriere, he ran his tongue to his heart's content. It took a moment for his lover to return to the realm of the living.

"Amazing as always, koi," complimented Mikoto breathlessly, struggling to stand upright. "But now it's time for my lunch. Just give me a minute to rinse my ass. I feel sticky and icky from that whipped cream."

"Take your time, hime," was all Naruto said as he took off his drenched shirt before reaching for the pants he threw away earlier. Grabbing his clothes along with his lover's, he sent a shadow clone upstairs with the garments in hand so they could get to it later.

Incestuous heat coursed through her veins like a drug injecting into her bloodstream. Sweat beaded on her forehead, dripping down her chin, vanishing into the valley of her breasts until she felt the perspiration under her arms, soaking darkly into her clothes. Kushina's chest heaved painfully, her breathing ragged, her body tingling as she ran her glossed violet orbs up and down her son's monster cock. Years of pent-up lust were concentrating into a single desire to wrap her hands around that cervix killer.

The artful cunnilingus shook her to her very core. The best oral service her husband had given her was a few quick swipes of his tongue because that's all his little wiener could take. This was the sort of worship she's been missing out on. Her son was like a pussy eating wizard. It was hard to push back these desires, especially since the blond was moving around and his humongous dick was swinging around violently, whacking from side to side against his muscular thighs. She was spellbound by the precum she saw oozing from his urethra, not to mention the sheer length and thickness of his shaft. Her legs started to shake, her hazy mind begging her to get off her ass and go and taste her son like a doting mother. She shuddered at the vivid images her brain was conjuring for her.

His mother was hiding behind a pillar watching them. She was using a henge to camouflage herself, but he could see right through the jutsu. For this seduction to work, he would have to prove to her that his father wasn't man enough to handle her. Not only that, but he would have to show her that he was the only man on this planet who could satisfy her every need.

This seduction has been going on for a little over six years now.

Thanks to Jiraiya falsifying a prophecy by the great Elder Toad, Minato was convinced to spend all his time in the office and not think about home. Due to this, Kushina was more or less abandoned by her spouse and the only man she could depend on was her son. Whenever there was a leak, or something was broken, Naruto never hesitated to take care of things. He even took charge of the kitchen and began cooking all of their food. By doing this, he invoked an evolution in the relationship he had with his mother. The result was her starting to depend on him more than she depended on her husband.

The next step was persuading her see him as a potential mate. This was done by concocting the plan to have her see him naked. Not wanting to rush things was good, but he realized last night that by her masturbating while screaming his name that the next step to seducing her would have to be executed as swiftly as possible. Slow and steady can win the race, but he ultimately ran with the most-risk/most-reward option, which was making her watch him have fuck the living shit out of her best friend.

Tapping noises filled the living room as a catwalking, stiletto wearing Mikoto returned from the bathroom. It took little time for her to wash away any last remains of the whipped cream from her ass and inner thighs. Her ninja senses flared as she caught Kushina's location and resisted the urge to yell at her to stop peeping on her and her lover, just to scare the shit out of her.

She would be lying if she said she was comfortable with having sex in front of her best friend. But thinking it over, she realized that this voyeurism approach could help motivate her to pleasure Naruto better. It did make sense because whenever her husband was watching her and Naruto have sex, she would have stronger orgasms than she would have had he been absent. That didn't go to say she didn't squirt like a whore when she and the blond would kick Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke out of the Uchiha compound so the two of them could have their weekend-long sex sessions.

Speaking of Kushina, she let out a relieved sigh as she watched her best friend sashay towards her son with a hypnotizing sway in her childbearing hips. ' _Thank Kami! For a second there I thought Mikoto-chan had caught me!_ '

Sinking into a squat, the black-haired MILF stared longingly at her son's best friend. "So, Naru-koi, about my lunch."

"Right," said Naruto, grabbing the base of his humongous shaft and then slapping Sasuke's mother's forehead with the tip, creating a small thud sound. "Enjoy, Miko-hime."

"Itadakimasu," murmured the flushed kunoichi while snatching her lover's cock away from his grasp like a bully stealing candy from a baby. Both her hands cupped the sides of his thickness, her thumbs pressing down to hold it upright. She ran her tongue from the base to the underside of the tip, all while cooing sexily. When it was all nice and shiny with her saliva, she started jacking him off, each stroke displaying her years of experience. Soon enough, she let go of her hands, wrapped her arms around his waist and took him into the depths of her inviting mouth.

Dribbles of spit and pre-cum drooled from the corners of Mikoto's luscious lips as she sucked the blond off. Her throat constricted his shaft, her pussy on fire, her head spinning from the sweetly perverse pleasure of servicing her best friend's son while the redhead stood there, unable to budge an inch from her hiding spot. This endless desire was enhanced by the inexplicable, visceral conviction that what they were doing was right. The Hokage's wife needed to wake up and smell the roses. Or in this case, she needed to cheat on her husband by hopping their son's monster cock.

Opening her mouth as wide as she could, Kushina measured the diameter with her finger. This was all the proof she needed; this wasn't a one-time thing. If she couldn't get more anything thicker than the length of her index finger inside her mouth, there was no way she could take her son's herculean shaft without choking or gagging. Yet, her friend was purring like a kitten, slurping and moaning around Naruto's rod. The woman was a master at sucking cock. She whimpered as she involuntarily cupped her hot pussy, now in a desperate need for release.

As her childhood bestie wantonly face-fucked herself, Minato's wife reached inside her ANBU training pants and began frigging her clit. Excited as she was, it took just a few whirling rubs on her swollen nub to get hurled over the edge. She had to clamp her mouth shut with her free hand as she climaxed, her hand thankfully muffling her squeals of pleasure. At the same time, Mikoto was blowing her husband's master to completion, her fellating efforts culminating in the torrential spray of hot, thick, creamy jism that she didn't hesitate to accommodate. Kushina's knees buckled, her eyes fluttering as her son emptied his release inside her friend's mouth.

A civilian would've been on the floor coughing up his sperm because of how much he had unleashed. However, she had gotten so used to his cock that she knew exactly how to swallow every drop of his spunk without having to take a breather. A pop sound echoed through the area as she slipped him out of her mouth. She moaned dreamily and began licking her fingers clean. "Mmm…delicious as always, koi."

Responding with a fond smile, Naruto swept the Uchiha Matriarch off her feet and into his strong, muscular arms, eliciting a girlish giggle from her. The blond wordlessly made a beeline for the stairs. Kushina fell to her knees, panting heavily, thanking the heavens that she didn't get caught. She was frustrated that her son had decided to go with a change in location, especially when they were just moving into more erotic territory.

For the next fifteen minutes, a torturous silence was met in the living room as the horny mother stared blankly up at the ceiling. She had a choice to turn away when her son was getting sexual with her friend, but her mind had taken advantage of her loneliness. Not many people receive a second chance and only fools repeat the same mistake. Be that as it may, she found herself taking a cautionary step closer to the staircase.

' _I shouldn't go up there…but I can't help it. Forgive me, Minato,_ '

 ** _xXx_**

' _Excellent, she's almost upstairs_ ,' thought Mikoto's shadow clone, who sat on the bed watching on as the blond shinobi caressed her original self.

Shadow clones are great for sex. Naruto would often create a clone whose sole purpose was to stare at Mikoto's ass. It was amazing to receive memories of him analyzing the ripples running through her cheeks each time he performed a deep thrust, or to see her butthole squinting when she was nearing an orgasm. One of the things he hadn't done was creating a clone so he could double penetrate Sasuke's mother. But since she wasn't comfortable with the idea, he didn't bother bringing it up again.

The kinkiest thing Mikoto's ever done via clones is make a clone pole dance for the blond while she gave him a blowjob. The clone she had created right now was just to keep an eye out for her best friend.

Naruto hated wasting a perfectly good erection, so as soon as he barged into his room, he threw Fugaku's wife on to his bed before pouncing on her like a predator. He ran his hands along her matronly thighs, entranced by the spectacle of her nectar-slick, splayed-open labia and swollen clit. For a moment, his eyes darted from her sweet pussy to her pink crinkled anus, before he dove headfirst between her legs, going in for the kill.

"F-fuccccckkkk!" cried Mikoto, her body convulsing from the tongue digging deep within her. "That's it, Naru-koi! Eat out my pussy!"

As his best friend's mother bucked her hips into his devouring mouth, Naruto went rabid on her pussy, eating her out and drinking her juices with gusto. Egged on by her sweet taste, crazed by her throaty moans, he brought his hands to her tits and squeezed, hard. She threw her head back, gripping the sheets in her fists while screaming at the top of her lungs. There was so much he was doing to her. Fingering her, flicking her clit and then sucking it, ramming deep into her with his tongue then sensually caressing her folds. Thankfully, her shadow clone was taking notes.

After recovering from yet another orgasm, Mikoto threw herself at her lover, seeking comfort in his arms. She nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder, breathing in his masculine scent. As exhausted as she was, cuddling with the love of her life sounded heavenly to her. Elevating her head, she graced him with an angelic smile which lit up the bedroom. Naruto fondly pecked the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her waist, his hands gently massaging her plump hips.

"She's almost here," announced Mikoto's shadow clone.

"This is great news indeed," said Naruto, his excitement renewed. "I was worried for a second there that kaa-chan wouldn't follow us upstairs, but this just goes to show that my plan is working."

The MILF's shadow clone smirked at her son's best friend. "You are on your way to breaking her, Naru-koi."

"I'm so close that I can almost taste her," whispered the blond hungrily, the mention of him stealing his mother from his father overloading his libido.

Mikoto bit her lips, her hair shadowing her face. She chose not to delve deeper into her thoughts because she didn't want to screw up the plan. Steeling herself, she ran her hand along his strong back.

"I sense kaa-chan is about to enter her room. I think she remembers what I told her yesterday," spoke the blond before spanking his girlfriend's ass. "So, how about we continue seducing my mother?"

The voluptuous kunoichi dispelled her clone with a vulpine grin. "Let's get this show on the road."

 ** _xXx_**

' _Soichi-kun was right, this hole in my bedroom wall does give a clear view of his bed_ ,' thought Kushina as she focused her violet orbs. ' _I wouldn't have even known about it had it not been for him mentioning it to me yesterday before I went to bed._ '

Little did the redhead know, Naruto had drilled that hole by coating his arm in wind chakra. This was all done in preparation to ensure his plan for seducing his mother goes smoothly.

Chakra is beneficial for a myriad of reasons outside of performing jutsu. For example, by channeling chakra to the eyes, ninja can extend the range of their vision. Doing this can help them zoom in on locations that're far away.

Pressing her cheek against the wall and pushing her eye closer to the hole, she saw her friend straddling her son, her ass wobbling as she pried open her cheeks. It was then her eyes focused on her son's hand teasing the woman's perineum before his finger closed in on and began poking the entrance of her anus like it was trying to punch in a password. Then, almost like a historical figure parting the seas, Naruto's finger parted the tiny folds of Mikoto's asshole and went spearing through with little hassle.

' _He just…he just stuck his finger up her ass_ ,' thought the mother with bulging eyes. ' _Sochi-kun just stuck his finger up his godmother's ass._ '

Absently clenching her butt cheeks as the blond began hammering her friend's bottom with his finger, Kushina was glad that she had never been violated back there. Why would anyone be so enthusiastic about exploring such a dirty place? But despite her obvious disapproval of anal stimulation, she found herself standing with a genuinely shocked expression when Mikoto squirted a whole puddle of juice from getting that impromptu cavity search. The way the woman was shaking was so sexy…so breathtaking. She was even more amazed with her son, wondering how he had become so skilled at pleasuring women.

Minato's wife felt a pang in her heart when she saw the two wrapping their arms around one another. Why was she continuing to invade their privacy? She should rush there and beat the living hell out of Mikoto for steering away from her role as her son's godmother. But why was she getting so turned on? She whimpered as her son got sucked off yet again, but it came to an abrupt halt. Judging by how much saliva coated the length, it was obvious it was only done for lubrication purposes. She exhaled deeply while watching Mikoto lowering herself on the blond's tool.

Channeling a little more chakra to her eyes, she zoomed in to see a crystal clear view of her son's massive tool pushing past the beautiful pink folds of her friend's vagina. Her jaw dropped from analyzing the way Mikoto was arching her body to deal with the intrusion. How was the woman taking all of that cock and not crying for help? Of course, the loud moans entering through the hole she was peeping through only proved to heighten the arousal she was in. Her son proceeded to grab Mikoto's buttocks then pulled them apart, allowing her to see how far the folds had stretched apart from just trying to accommodate the blond.

The riding was sensual; it was like a dance requiring two evenly skilled partners. Naruto's cock would appear and disappear inside the glorious globes of his lover's tush, each time with a fluent rhythm, each time with a purpose. His hands would go rubbing Mikoto's sides, or would go traveling down her waist to massage her butt. She had even seen him spank her a couple of times. On the other hand, Mikoto was grinding her childbearing hips, occasionally mixing things up by twerking on his lap while entertaining his cock. This wasn't an amateur at work. Kushina realized at that moment that her friend was far more advanced than her at sex.

"Uhh..this is so…fucking hot…" said the redhead while sneaking a hand down her pants. Reaching the folds of her almost-unused vagina, she parted them with her fingers. "Ooohhhh…I'm so bad for spying on them, but it feels so good."

She had always wanted to have sex in this position, but the first time she got to experience it was a dreadful one. Minato just had the one position (missionary) and even in that he couldn't last long enough for her pussy to get warmed up. The cowgirl was too much stimulation for Minato and he ended up jizzing in less than fifty seconds. After that lackluster climax, she never brought up the topic of trying new sex positions to him again.

Then when her son turned ten years old, Minato stopped having sex with her entirely. He would always have an excuse, and it was always the same "I have an early meeting tomorrow". A few years of hearing this bullshit was all she could take before she decided to stop hounding him for sex. So for the past six years, masturbation had become her only outlet.

Snapping out of her depressing thoughts, she went back to peeping on her friend and son. Her fingers curled around her snatch as she saw ripples running through Mikoto's ass while that gigantic cock dug in and out of her. To her shock, she saw her son's finger disappearing inside the woman's asshole.

"Oh I can't stand not knowing any more. Why does sochi-kun keep shoving his finger up Mikoto's butt?" murmured Kushina, fiercely rubbing her wet pussy lips. "This is the second time I've seen him do that."

" ** _CUMMMMMMINNGGGGGGG!_** "

"Is it _that_ stimulating?" whimpered the peeping tom, her hands trembling from sighting the sheer power of her friend's thunderous orgasm. "Maybe I should…" trailing off, she stared down at her index finger.

Gnawing on her bottom lip, she withdrew her hand from her pussy before hesitantly sneaking it around her. She widened her stance, naturally spreading her bottom. Her fingers grazed through the crack of her ass until her finger was probing the entrance of her cute little anus. Debating it a final time, she arrived to the verdict of throwing caution to the wind. So, for the first time in her life, she pushed her finger forward, splitting the dark pinkish folds of her rosebud.

"U-urgghh…" choked out Kushina. "This is so weeeeird!"

The sheer stupidity of her statement made her want to whack herself for being an airhead. This was the dirtiest part of her body and she was wiggling a finger inside of it. Why in the blue hell wouldn't it be weird? To her surprise, her anal muscles relaxed a moment into the first-time intrusion. Her finger felt snug around her contracting walls, much different than her pussy, but welcoming nonetheless. She slowly worked her finger, thrusting in and out of her anal cavity.

"O-ohhh this actually feels nice," moaned the mother. "I never knew the inside of my rectum would be so hot. It's like a stove, dattebane!"

Retracting her digit, Kushina paid a brief glance behind her to make sure her husband hadn't come home yet. Why she did it was lost on her. She would've sensed if someone was nearby. Content with this she peeled down her trousers, leaving them dangling around her ankles. The two big, fat spheres of her bottom jiggled out of excitement and gratitude for being freed from their fabric prison. Pressing her cheek against the wall, she stared into the hole to watch her son's monster cock slamming in and out of her friend's vagina. But instead of a finger, her son was now thumbing the woman's tush. Even now Mikoto Uchiha was screaming like an over-exaggerating adult film star.

Then of course came the big finale.

She heard her son announcing his orgasm, then heard her friend announcing it roughly twenty seconds later. The gigantic shaft pulsated violently within the velvety walls of the black-haired MILF before it sensually withdrew from her folds. Thick, rich, white cream started dripping out of Mikoto's cunt within seconds of Naruto pulling out of her and it didn't stop for a minute straight.

It flabbergasted that so much sperm had been sent rocketing up her friend's pussy. Her husband could only produce a couple of squirts before deflating. Her son, on the other hand, had just unleashed ropes upon ropes of jism but was still hard as steel. Oh, how she was missing out.

"Okay, Naru-koi. I'm ready to set up that genjutsu to blindfold our eyes."

"I can't believe I lost those blindfolds, but thankfully we have your skills in genjutsu. Let's fuck for an hour or two under that illusion. The last thing I want is for kaa-chan to show up and catch us in bed with each other."

Kushina's body tingled as her son mentioned her name. Thanks to the chakra she was channeling to her ears, she was able to hear them loud and clear. If the couple were going to be under that genjutsu, then she could potentially get away with watching them up close. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she pulled up her trousers before pushing herself away from the wall. She slowly made her way out her door and stopped right outside her son's room.

Her heart was racing, mostly due to how sick she was feeling for invading their privacy. Unfortunately, she didn't care for human morals and ethics because all that mattered to her right now was calming her burning pussy. She knew she had to be careful here. Even though her friend had apparently casted that illusion, there was a chance they could still sense her movement.

' _Maybe they can't see me_ ,' inwardly debated the kunoichi. ' _Or maybe they can…I shouldn't risk getting caught._ '

In the end, lust won out and Minato's wife could no longer fight it. Sneaking through the open door wasn't difficult at all; the door was open wide enough for her to pass through without hassle. Entering the room probably took ten seconds, but the adrenaline coursing through her veins made it seem like hours had passed.

' _So far so good_.'

Now she was inside her son's room. Her eyes shot wide open as a thick, overpowering musky smell filled her nostrils, almost making her recoil from how strong it was. She could understand why that was so. With how painfully loud Mikoto had been screaming, it was obvious Naruto was trying to fuck her into a sex coma. The sounds of flesh connecting rang within her eardrums, giving her a minor headache because she began imagining herself in her friend's place.

' _Maybe they can't see me after all,_ ' thought Kushina, crawling over to the foot of her son's king-sized bed. In her opinion, it was fitting for him to have the largest bed available in the market. That huge bed went well with his god-sized cock.

Kushina peeked up to see she wasn't caught red-handed. Realizing she was in the clear, she sat a little higher to see her son spooning with her best friend. No matter how she felt about Mikoto cheating on her husband, she couldn't deny that the two looked perfect together – like a husband and wife.

Naruto's massive cock was buried inside Mikoto's pussy, but he wasn't fucking her; he was enjoying her warmth. His arm was draped over her, her huge tits being massaged by him. Mikoto was running a fingertip up the arm that was laying under her neck. Her glorious, motherly hips were snuggling against the blond's crotch. Then, Kushina saw the two rocking their hips. They weren't moving too fast, nor were they moving too slow. They were moving at what could only be called a lover's pace.

Time stood still for Minato's wife while watching her precious child squeezing her friend's breast with his palm while toying with her nipple with his thumb. He was kissing the nape of her neck. She was moaning so charmingly that it was making her wet. His hand slowly traveled down to her navel, his two fingers grabbing her erect clitoris and tugging on it, making her orgasm almost instantly. The blond momentarily stopped rocking his hips to allow his lover to recuperate.

"Love you," whispered Naruto, kissing his way up his godmother's neck.

"Love you more," moaned Mikoto while wiggling her hips.

Closing her eyes, Kushina palmed her breasts, taking her nipples in between two fingers. The doubts she had of the two fucking just for the sake of sex was tossed out the window from this display of otherworldly affection. Her eyes watered as she watched the two locking lips while making love to one another. There was no urgency in their rhythm; it was smoother than fine silk.

This was not sex.

What she was seeing right now was honest-to-goodness, romantic lovemaking.

 ** _xXx_**

' _Kaa-chan looks so sexy_ ,' thought Naruto as he watched his mother masturbate while he pounded his girlfriend.

The usual style of sex Naruto had with Fugaku's wife was of the hardcore variety. This didn't mean he thought of her as a hole he was meant to fill. Despite his domineering personality, he was a helpless romantic and he had a soft spot in his heart for mothers and married women. However, Mikoto was special to him and he genuinely couldn't live without her. Their lovemaking was typically rough because it felt most natural to them. By making sweet, tender love to her, he was not only showering her with his affection, but was also showing his mother how romantic and sensitive he could be.

' _Kushina-chan…it's only a matter of time now_ ,' thought Mikoto as she closed her eyes, her delicious juices gushing from the depths of her pussy for what seemed like the umpteenth time. The spooning position was one of her favorites because it allowed her lover to stimulate her tits and clit, kiss her, all while thrusting in and out of her with long strokes.

What the masturbating Uzumaki Matriarch didn't know was that the couple she was spying on had played her like an instrument. Mikoto did cast a genjutsu, but the illusion wasn't to blindfold her and Naruto. No, all the illusion did was make it seem like their eyes were closed when in reality they could see everything crystal clear. They knew she was watching them and had made that bullshit excuse about genjutsu just to get her to sneak inside her son's room. So, for the past hour they've been fucking while watching Minato's wife pleasure herself.

Now it was time to take things to the next level.

"Do you want to role-play a little, Naru-koi?" queried Sasuke's mother, having just recuperated from her latest orgasm. Her eyes sparkled with lust as she gazed at her son's best friend.

A devilish smirk curled to the whiskered ninja's lips. "Sure, Miko-hime."

"How about I play the role of your mother?"

Time stood still for Kushina as she stopped fingering herself. Shock was plastered across her flushed features. She couldn't believe her friend had made such a request.

"Why?" asked Naruto, wanting to play along.

"Why not?" countered Mikoto with a vulpine grin. "You've told me countless times that Kushina-chan is one of the most beautiful women you've ever seen. I still remember the time when you were looking up her kimono when she bent over to pick up something."

Apple red was the color of Minato's wife's face, heat streaming through her entire body. She never thought that her son would do something like that, but it turns out that she was wrong. There were so many things she was learning about him today, like how he loved shoving his fingers up women's asses. But no matter what was revealed to her, nothing could top his terrifyingly huge cock. That monster he kept imprisoned within his pants could turn even an atheist woman into a devout follower of Kami-sama.

"I don't see what the big deal was. That baka tomato must've been wearing her old granny panties." continued Mikoto in a mock condescending tone.

Even she was surprised by what she was saying because this wasn't a part of the plan. At no point was she supposed to create a dialogue where her lover would have to bring up his mother in a sexual manner. She shouldn't have mentioned that past incident. However, she was getting incredibly aroused while acting her part and had gotten carried away by the heat of the moment.

Kushina gritted her teeth, her eyebrows furrowing, her red tresses starting to hover in the shape of nine tails. The jab to her hair was bad enough. What threw her over the edge was hearing the following claim. She didn't wear granny panties! The pair she often wore were a little thicker than the rest in her collection, but she still thought they looked good on her.

"You're wrong, Miko-hime," argued the blond sternly. "Kaa-chan was wearing a tiny black thong and it was riding up her ass crack. It was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen."

A trickle of blood ran down Kushina's nose to hear her son defend her with such raw, animalistic desire. He had seen her in _that_ thong? It was the sluttiest undergarment she owned! Then did this mean he was sexually attracted to her? The thought of him lusting after her made her feel better about walking in on him while he was changing. Unfortunately, this also made her feel even more conflicted.

Naruto sighed in relief when he saw his mother wiping her bloody nose and looking away from him with an adorable blush. He had debated against answering his lover because agreeing with what she had to say could've potentially elicited a negative reaction from his mother. He was glad that wasn't the case. Truthfully, he was also getting aroused while laying naked in bed with his lover while the second woman he was in love with was watching them like a hawk.

But now that the cat was out of the bag, the couple decided to take the seduction to the next level.

"Anyway, _sochi-kun_ ," purred Mikoto, sexily hissing out the "s" like a snake. "I hear you've been fucking my best friend. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry, kaa-chan," said Naruto in a low, deep voice. "I can't help myself. She's got amazing tits…I love sucking on them."

"You used to love your kaa-san's breasts, dear son of mine. You used to suck on them for hours and drink so much milk," Mikoto cupped her puppies and bounced them in her hands. "Don't you want to drink your mother's milk again?"

Naruto lowered his head, taking a tit into his mouth and chewed on the nipple, drawing out a moan from his lover. "Why did you stop letting me suck on your tits, kaa-chan? They're so perfect and delicious!"

In just this portion of the roleplay alone, Kushina lost herself to lust. Watching her son copulate with her friend made her realize that he wasn't her baby boy anymore. This was confirmed when she heard that he was tempted when she unknowingly flashed him her pert backside. No, he was not her baby boy. He was now a man, a man who could fuck the loneliness out of her should she request him.

Placing her hands on her breasts, she squeezed them, wishing it was her son doing that to her. Just like yesterday while masturbating in the shower, she was once again taking a trip down memory lane. He used to latch on her tits without warning as a child and wouldn't separate no matter how hard she tried. He would sneak into her bed just so he could suckle her. It took a considerable amount of time and patience to get him to stop because he would always wind up snuggling in her bosom. These used to be innocent memories, but her brain was now sexualizing them. Would he be interested in setting up camp there again after all these years?

"Give me your milk, kaa-chan! **NOW!** "

Her son was showing aggression and it made her shove two fingers up her cunt. She began drilling them in and out of her, fucking herself like a thirsty slut. ' _My son wants to drink my milk! Sochi-kun please accept my milk!_ ' her eyes rolled to the back of her head. ' _I'M CUMMING!_ '

 ** _xXx_**

Kushina lost count of how many positions her son had taken her best friend in. Sideways, him from behind, him on top, her on top, on the floor, against the wall, in the bathroom…she never thought there could be so many possibilities. Today her sexual knowledge base went through such a massive upgrade that it could no longer endure another information dump.

"You're so fucking tight, Mikoto-sensei!"

How had her son become so skilled in the art of lovemaking? However, lovemaking was probably the wrong term to use because her son was now taking her friend like a demon in heat. He started off with spinning Mikoto around when she was riding him. While doing so, he laid back to where his feet were positioned under her knees and between her legs. He proceeded to bring his arms around her head, pushing her feet up until he had her in a Full Nelson hold.

Then, he started fucking her brains out.

From this angle she could see the bulging outline of his humongous shaft as it shaped and reshaped the poor Uchiha matriarch's pussy. Small globs of saliva would shoot out her friend's mouth each time her son's cock went spearing through her. Her hair was a mess. Those long, beautiful strands of black silk were now hovering messily with each thrust. By this time every part of her body was wet with either sweat or the vaginal fluids she was frequently squirting out. The powerful sounds of her ass slapping against his thighs were giving her a headrush.

All in all, Sasuke's mother looked like she was slowly dying with a perfect "I am being fucked stupid" look on her face.

This roleplay was so intense that just watching it made Kushina orgasm five times in a span of eleven minutes. Her son was the student in this scene while her friend was the teacher. The plot was because he didn't get an A+ on his exam, Naruto decided to shove his cock down his teacher's throat and fuck some sense into her. But all he did was fuck the poor woman's brains out in the Full Nelson position. Until now she didn't know that position even existed.

Kushina could not understand how her son had transformed into this Sex Kami, who was capable of breaking a veteran kunoichi like Mikoto. It's been four hours since he began having sex with Fugaku's wife and he's been rock hard the entire time. How in the fuck was Mikoto able to handle him? Once again, she found herself comparing her son to her husband. Once again, she found that Minato couldn't hold a candle to their son.

"Cummminnnggg…" whimpered the delirious blackette.

' _Me toooo!_ ' inwardly squealed Kushina as propped up her hips, gushing and soaking the floor of her son's bedroom. Her eyes were starting to close from the sheer number of orgasms she's had thus far. However, she couldn't stop touching herself. This was just too fucking hot.

"I'm not through with you yet, sensei!" growled Naruto, going balls deep inside his lover through a thunderous thrust. "You still haven't learned your lesson!"

"P-please! Please stop, Naruto-kun!" cried Mikoto as the blond rammed her right in the cervix. "PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE BREAKING ME! YOU'RE BREAKING YOUR SENSEI'S PUSSY!" Her lover was more than she could handle already, but the position she was getting stuffed in made it seem like he had packed on another inch. "IT'S TOO BIGGGGGGG!"

"I don't care!" roared Naruto roared with his eyes glossing with lust. "You are **_mine_** , sensei!" Pulling his cock out of her snatch, he realigned himself then shoved all fourteen-and-a-half inches of hot meat straight up her ass in one fell swoop. " ** _MINE!_** "

" **KAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!** " shrieked Sasuke's mother at the top of her lungs, squirting uncontrollably from the sudden, painful thrust. Tears freely flowed down her cheeks, straining her pretty features.

' _Sochi-kun…you're fucking her in the ass!_ ' thought Kushina as she let out a gasp before widening her eyes. Relief coursed through her when she realized the couple hadn't heard her. ' _Oh Kami-sama, this is insane!_ '

Kushina genuinely thought Naruto was going to kill Mikoto with how brutally he was fucking her. To her, this wasn't just mind-breaking sex, it was soul-crushing sex. What she didn't know was that her son gave it even rougher than this to her friend during their weekend sex sessions. The basement in the Uchiha compound was locked up with fuinjutsu, and it was off limits to Fugaku, Sasuke and Itachi. That basement was where the real hardcore sex took place.

Naruto took the role of Alpha/Dom very seriously. Handcuffing Mikoto to the bed, table, wall, the sink, or even tying her up with chakra wire while pounding her had become such a recurring fantasy for them that he would cuff and fuck her multiple times during the week. Naruto had even cuffed Fugaku's hands so the man wouldn't be able to masturbate while watching him fuck the devotion out of his wife. The Uchiha clan head ended up squirming in a puddle of his jizz by the time the couple wrapped things up.

Of course, this had occurred during the early stages of his and Mikoto's relationship, when he was still seducing her. This was when Naruto would sneak around the Uchiha compound, stealing kisses from Sasuke's mother when Fugaku wasn't looking. Innocent kisses gradually turned to erotic make out sessions. From there it evolved to him eating out Mikoto's pussy at dinner time with her family blissfully unaware of what was going on under the table. From eating her out, it turned to him shoving his cock down her throat. Then it ended up with him cuffing Fugaku to the cabinet drawer while he fucked Mikoto for fourteen hours straight.

The brown-haired man was fine with being cuckolded due to his submissive male Uchiha genes. However, Naruto wanted to establish that he had stolen the Uchiha's wife and that the man would never get her back. This was solely to exert his authority over the man.

But since Kushina was so inexperienced at sex thanks to her pathetic husband, this style of rough fucking was beyond her wildest imagination.

' _You are such a lucky bitch, Mikoto,_ ' thought the red-haired MILF as she stared blankly at her friend, who looked like she getting fucked back into her primitive fetus state.

"CUMMING!"

"CUMMMMMINNGGG!"

" ** _I'M CUMMMMMMMMINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!_** "

Kushina's fingers went back into her sopping pussy. ' _Mikoto should topple over the Naka Shrine and build an altar in its place to worship sochi-kun every night. I would make him my God too if he was fucking me like that._ '

 ** _xXx_**

Naruto sighed as he pulled out of Sasuke's mother a final time, watching on as her pussy coughed out his hot jism. He loved seeing her full of his spunk; it was why he loved ending things with a creampie.

Mikoto had fallen unconscious as she was unable to last a second longer. She had taken two chakra pills, hoping it would help her remain focused on the job at hand. However, even she had her limits. Four rounds of sex before breakfast, two more after breakfast, then finally a six hour long rutting session – all of this by nightfall. A civilian woman would've had to get stitches from all that sex. Thankfully, she was a ninja and her body could take a beating better than a civilian ever could. Despite this, at the end of the day, even after all the years they've spent together, even with all her kunoichi training, she still couldn't handle him.

A fond smile curled to the man's lips as he set his mate on his lap and began stroking her beautiful hair. Even though she was all sweaty and her hair looked quite messy, she was still one of the most gorgeous women he had ever seen in his life. He gently pecked her lips, finding it cute on her part to unconsciously kiss him back. Had it not been for his undying love for his mother, he would've been content with taking Mikoto to an isolated island and starting a new life with her.

"It's only a matter of time now, Miko-hime," whispered the blond as he gently kissed his lover's stomach. "Once I claim kaa-chan as mine, I'll finally be able to fulfill the promise I made to you on our first-year anniversary."

The promise was to impregnate Fugaku's wife.

"Holy shit, kaa-chan came buckets from spying on us," announced Naruto's shadow clone, who had been summoned to mop up the floor his mother had drenched. "The plan is moving forward quite smoothly."

Dispelling his clone, Naruto stared down at his unconscious godmother. "It's a good thing Jiraiya-sensei and Fugaku-san have taken care of tou-san," began the blond in a deadly serious tone. "The teme and Itachi are also playing their parts from the shadows. Now that I'm certain kaa-chan is lusting after me, I can really start seducing her. I will not rest until she lives and breathes my cock. I will not stop until I've fucked the devotion she has for tou-san out of her. I will not hesitate to force her to submit to me. She is mine…all mine."

Kushina fled the bedroom ten minutes before the couple's six-hour long sex session came to an end. Naruto could sense that she was in the bathroom and figured she was showering. Now that she was no longer watching him and his godmother have sex, he could safely say that her presence made the experience ten times better. All through the positions he had taken Mikoto in, his mother kept staring at them, masturbating like her life depended on it.

The goal for today was to make her start craving his cock.

Mission accomplished.

 ** _xXx_**

Cold water ran down her beautiful face and down the valley of her huge tits. Her rosy pink nipples were painfully erect as she could vividly recall each and every second of the six long hours her son had been copulating with her childhood friend. She tried as hard as she could to push the thoughts away, but it was no use. Her body was saying the opposite to her mind; it was crying out to be used by her son. She tried hard to stop the incestuous thoughts, but it was still no use. Watching those two have such mind-numbing sex brought out her innermost lust. Due to this, she found herself dripping at the thought of indulging in hot, sexy, forbidden romance with her son. She quickly turned off the shower, put on the same clothes she was wearing earlier before racing out the door.

' _What do I do from here?_ ' thought Minato's wife as she barreled down the steps leading downstairs. That full two hours she had spent in the bathroom scrubbing away at her body was done out of desperation. She had hoped the long shower would cleanse her of her sins. Instead, it only made things worse for her.

What she had done wasn't technically considered cheating, but she still felt dirty from invading on her son's and her friend's privacy. Back then she was suffering from hormonal imbalance which had prevented her from thinking straight. Now that she was back to normal, she was trying her best to put what she had seen behind her.

Unfortunately, that was easier said than done.

' _I know sochi-kun is entitled to love whoever he wants, but he shouldn't be having sex with married women! Mikoto-chan should've been the responsible one and not let it escalate to this state!_ _But then…'_ she paused her internal monologue, squeezing her calves together. ' _But then she wouldn't be getting fucked like that. Her husband couldn't provide her with even a fraction of the pleasure sochi-kun has given her today._ '

She couldn't do it.

She just couldn't get her son's monster cock out of her mind.

Closing her eyes, she focused her chakra and reached out for the upstairs area. To her relief, she could sense Mikoto and Naruto were still in the blond's bedroom. She didn't know how to confront either of them. How could she do that without being made out to be the bad guy for spying on them? Why didn't Mikoto just file for a divorce from Fugaku rather than cheat on him with Naruto? She could understand the excitement of sneaking around, but it still didn't excuse the woman for her infidelity. But why did her son even entertain the thought of fooling around with a married woman, and with his godmother no less? She thought he had more sense than that. Sadly, she had given him more credit than he was worth.

"Hello, kaa-chan."

Kushina spun around, her violet orbs widening to the size of dinner plates. Multiple thuds rang within her chest as her heart started pacing like no tomorrow. She wobbled a little, feeling the strength leaving her legs. Her chest began to rise and fall, forcing a jiggle out of her huge tits. Her pussy throbbed, her clitoris emerging out of its hood as she was reminded of the skills of the Sex Kami standing before her. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she weakly attempted to look him in the eyes, but all she could do was stare down at his crotch.

He was wearing trousers.

But all she wanted was to see him without them.

"H-h-hello, sochi-kun," stammered the Hokage's wife.

"What's wrong?" asked the blond as he stepped closer towards his frozen mother. "Are you feeling all right, kaa-chan?"

Kushina wanted to take a step back, but couldn't find the strength to do so. "I…I'm just feeling a little warm," responded the woman with as much courage as she could gather. "What're you doing up?"

"I hope you aren't running a fever," said the blond, a predatory glint fogging up his cerulean blue orbs. "As for me, I was just a little thirsty. You see…I just had me a good, sweaty workout."

By workout he meant the hours of sex he had with Fugaku's wife. She knew this, but she didn't know that he knew that she knew this. "I-I see…" murmured Kushina with a red hue marching across the contours of her face. "Well g-goodnight, sochi-kun."

Naruto grabbed ahold of his mother's hand and pulled her towards him. She let out a gasp of surprise and he could see the fear in her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. Strong, firm arms held her slender waist, his fingers curling around her sides. Massive breasts mashed against his chest, allowing to also feel her erect nipples nuzzling against him. He resisted the urge to rip off her shirt and start feasting on her tits, only because he had a plan to follow. Gazing down at her, a frown married his face to see that she had only grown more vulnerable while in his embrace.

After mastering the art of Senjutsu, he had learned how to clear the mind of anyone who made physical contact with him while he was channeling nature energy. Once he felt her start to relax in his arms, he brushed her hair with a hand and then planted a soft, gentle kiss on the side of her beautiful face. His other hand caressed the small of her back, close to the top of her luscious ass. A shuddering sigh escaped her as he proceeded to peck her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, kaa-chan," whispered the blond while unwrapping his arms from his mother. "Sweet dreams."

Kushina's breathing was labored, her heart pounding harder than the pounding her friend had received at the hands of the blond. All she could think about was that embrace. All she could think about how good it felt being in his arms…how good it felt for a real man to hold her. She had been hugged by her son multiple times, but this was the first time he was doing it while she was fantasizing about him.

Never had Minato made her feel this way. Not when they started dating, not when he asked her to marry him, not when they made love for the first time. Not one single time had her husband been able to force such emotions out of her, but their son had done it with just one hug. She was conflicted, still unsure how she would be able to find sleep tonight when all she could think about was Naruto having sex with the woman she had grown up with.

It was an unimaginably powerful physical attraction. To dream about a man who could fill her in ways her husband never could, and then have the opportunity to make those dreams come true. Was she a bad wife for lusting after her son? Was it so bad for her to start accepting these feelings? The only man aside from her husband she could depend on was her son. After all, Naruto was there for her infinitely more times than Minato was ever there for her. She could even remember times when she forgot she was even married to Minato – he was that absent from her life.

In any case she would be needing another cold shower. That embrace had her all confused because it came out of nowhere. But the main problem was the fact she could feel her son's gigantic cervix-killer pressing against her taught tummy when he was holding her.

A dark smirk curled to Naruto's lips as he watched his mother stumbling up the stairs, looking as confused as a lost puppy. Today was a major achievement in his task of one day bedding the woman who gave birth to him. Sooner or later he would be balls deep inside that Uzumaki pussy. But for now, he needed to wake Sasuke's mother up and ask if she could handle a few more rounds of sex. His monster cock had just stirred in his pants.

It was all in a day's work for The Blond Mother Lover.

* * *

 **I hope this update was up to standard. This may not seem like an accomplishment for most people, but fucking hell I just wrote a 14,000 word chapter for the first time in my life!  
**

 **The seduction of Kushina has officially begun. I thought about writing a slower paced seduction (as suggested by dingo-822), but decided against it in favor of this more direct approach. This was done primarily because I'm a lazy fuck. However, in this chapter I did imply a suggestion that dingo-822 had made. Anyway, for the time being, Kushina hasn't been fully seduced. Kushina watching Naruto have sex with Mikoto has only made her start craving her son's cock. This is just lust; it is not love. The next chapter is where most of the real seduction begins.**

 **Thanks to guest, Ittenryu69, JaCk-o'-LaNtErN 91, mahpa, and dingo-822 for presenting me with ideas for how I should make Naruto seduce Kushina. A fair share of these suggestions will be used in the next chapter, and the rightful contributors will be credited. If you have any suggestions regarding how I should make Naruto seduce Kushina, please be sure to provide me your feedback.**

 **I've received some feedback requesting me to turn this into a harem. So far I've received a couple of reasonable arguments, but nothing aside from one (by jbrew123) stood out a reason for me to unleash The Blond Mother Lover upon more unsuspecting hot ladies. So, if you want this to step up from a double pairing (Naruto/Kushina & Naruto/Mikoto) and become a harem, make sure you take the time to present me with a convincing case. There's no point of just tossing pussy willy nilly in Naruto's direction. There has to be a purpose behind it.**

 **On a side note, I want to make it crystal clear that Naruto only loves mothers and/or married women. No one in his age group is a viable candidate for his harem, should I create one that is. So if you have a suggestion for his harem, make sure the female is married (I _may_ consider an engaged woman) and/or is a MILF. Like I said in this fic's summary, Naruto puts the "N" in "Netorare". Also, be sure to let me know why you're picking the woman for the harem. I want to know more than "she's got nice tits?". How would the netorare element fit in? Please provide me with some feedback regarding this matter.**

 **I've updated much faster than anticipated, but don't get your hopes up for a fast update again. My schedule had suddenly cleared up and that's how I got the time to write. This week is going to be hellish for me, so I probably won't update until the end of next week.**

 **Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You mother lovers are gonna make me blush with all the love and support you're giving me.**

 **Let the seduction of Kushina Uzumaki continue!**

* * *

Thick, messy strands of red tresses surrounded her all sides. Her veiled face was also marred by the tears that would randomly start welling in her eyes. She hugged herself, rocking back and forth like a trauma patient. Kushina Uzumaki felt alone and she had no one to comfort her.

It's been a few hours since she got cornered by her son in the living room. When she had walked in on him while he was changing, it was the most action she had in years. Staring at his muscular physique, not overly bulky, but not flimsy like her husband. Her son was a stud, with a body built for breeding women and a monster cock showing who the true man of the house was. There was a line between a man and woman and a mother and son, but that line was blurred when she decided not to look away.

This hormonal imbalance played a major role in why she was so easily swayed into spying on him and her best friend having sex. Since she was thinking with her pussy instead of her head, she hadn't considered the consequence of invading their privacy. Her son really was built for breeding women. Seeing that huge, fat cervix-killer pull out of her best friend's tight cunt and watching all that jism ooze out of her was life changing for her.

Then, when he embraced her in the living room, it was like being propelled into a burning furnace. His warm body pressing against hers, his strong arms holding her possessively. She could still remember how close their faces were, inches apart, his hot breath blowing from his parted lips and hitting hers. They were so close to kissing that she found herself licking her lips. She was terrified that their next encounter may result in her begging him to fuck her brains out. It was heartbreaking for her, but she was craving her son's cock like a thirsty slut.

Shortly after he confronted her in the living room, she Shunshin'd out of her home to appear inside the Hokage Tower. Even though her husband was pathetic at sex, she figured at least being in his arms would help her through her emotional turmoil. After flaring her chakra at her husband's secretary, the terrified middle-aged woman was forced to reveal that Fugaku and Jiraiya had escorted Minato to a meeting in Grass Country. The reason for the meeting was classified because it was a top secret mission.

A heartbroken, miserable redhead took a lonely journey back home. Even the Hokage's secretary felt awful for the woman. Not once in the twenty-two years she's been with her husband had she cheated on him. Due to how strongly felt about marriage, she refused to break her wedding vows. Then again, she had never been tempted to have an affair with anyone.

This time was different.

This temptation was just too strong.

Whenever she was feeling lost, going to her happy place was able to pull her out of her funk. An example of such a happy place was the memory of Minato rescuing her from those Kumo ninja ten months after she graduated from the ninja academy.

However, this happy place just became her forbidden place.

Instead of her husband swooping in and outsmarting those kidnappers, she saw her son brutally torturing those goons before murdering them in cold blood. Instead of thanking her husband with a shy smile, she was thanking her son by worshiping the thickness and hugeness of his cock. She tried putting a lock on that particular section of her mind to prevent herself from thinking about it again.

Another happy place was her wedding day.

Lilies and roses were donated by her friend Izumi Yamanaka (Inoichi's wife). The ceremony wasn't overly extravagant, but it did show two famous ninja were about to tie the knot. While she was emotional because it was her wedding day, she wasn't surprised to see that her husband was more nervous than her. Even in the academy, Kushina thought of him as a flaky girl trying to pose as a boy. But after falling in love with him, she accepted him as the man who she wanted to father her children. She just didn't take into account the extreme levels of loneliness she would have to endure because of him.

This happy place was different now. While the setting was the same, and the guest list looked about right, she found her groom holding her more possessively than normal. The sun was shining brightly down on him, preventing her from catching a clear view of his face. However, the small glimpses of his ruggedly handsome features made her feel all warm and tingly inside. They exchanged their vows and just as they were about to kiss, she realized that the man she was marrying was her son.

Minato was there, but he was sporting two black eyes and bloody bruises all over his body. His hair was a mess and his clothes were torn apart. It was obvious her son had beaten the shit out of his father, but she apparently didn't give two shits about The Yellow Flash in this dream. This version of her was perfectly fine with ditching Minato at the altar to be with Naruto. She found herself being carried by the whiskered blond off into the sunset so they could start their new lives as husband and wife.

The dream slowly drifted to their honeymoon.

The house they had rented was in shambles.

Pieces of wood were the remains of their matrimonial bed. Their king-sized mattress was reduced to a deflated pile of mush. The sheets were layered with gallons of their reproductive juice. A variety of dents decorated the walls of their bedroom. The floor was littered with discarded clothes, broken lamps, strands of their hair, and even an empty bottle of anal lubricant. A few days ago, she would've been labeled such a scene as fake or staged. But after seeing what her son was truly capable of, she could easily imagine him breaking everything in sight while dominating his lover.

But this wasn't her friend her son was fucking.

He was fucking her.

He was fucking his own mother.

Suddenly, she was no longer inside the bedroom as she and her son moved their honeymoon mating into the kitchen. She found herself straddling his lap with his monster cock tearing through her extra small asshole. His rough, calloused hands were full of her bubble butt, which he had obviously spanked brutally for it to get so red. Her face was identical to the "fucked stupid" look Mikoto had on her face when Naruto was doing her in the ass. Broken plates and shards of glass cluttered the area. The beautiful golden chandelier now in pieces on the tiled floor. The breakfast table was destroyed. They had even demolished the sink.

A myriad of kinkier, sexier incestuous dreams began plaguing her mind. Her eyes snapped open as she gathered control of herself, only to realize two of her fingers were shoved all the way to the knuckles within her pussy. She yanked her fingers out, to see her hand covered in thick, rich, feminine nectar. She hurriedly wiped her hand along her sheets while shedding tears for the umpteenth time. The temptations were getting stronger and stronger, but she could do nothing about it.

She needed her husband – she needed him so painfully much right now. Unfortunately for her, he was never there when she needed him the most. Minato Namikaze wasn't an evil or vindictive man, but he was The Yellow Flash when it came to how quick he was to teleport from his duties as her husband. She shivered from the cold air entering her room from the open window.

It was quite chilly tonight, but she didn't care.

She just didn't care.

Kushina Uzumaki cried herself to sleep that night.

 ** _xXx_**

"Ah, such warm weather," said Naruto as he exited the Uchiha compound with a satisfied smile on his face. His huge balls were drained of jism as he just wrapped up a seventeen-hour long mating session with Sasuke's mother. From yesterday evening to late this morning, he kept milking her for all she was worth. By the time they were done, the sheets were soiled beyond comprehension. The room reeked of so much hardcore sex that the scent could've been bottled and sold as an aphrodisiac.

After summoning a shadow clone to change the sheets and order a new bed, he proceeded to shower with the barely alive woman. Ever since he got together with his best friend's mother, he hasn't gotten his dick wet by any other woman. For him to be in a monogamous relationship would've came as a shock to his younger, whore-fucking self.

Oh those sluts used to scream, used to beg him to stop, but he wouldn't listen to their cries. Jiraiya paid off a whorehouse for an entire year, then turned to him and told him that every girl who worked there was his to do with as he deemed fit for the next 365 days. No one could interrupt him and no whore could deny him. Back then he was a horny boy with a third arm for a cock, so you can bet your ass that he tore up pussy left and right. He left the mansion a year later with the knowledge that he had ruined those poor women for their husbands, fiancées, and boyfriends.

But that was all in the past now. Fucking all those prostitutes helped him hone the skills necessary for seducing Mikoto. These skills are now helping him seduce his mother. Anyway, his love for Fugaku's wife is genuine and she means more to him than those flimsy whores ever did. Unlike those women who he had used as sex slaves, he always listened to Mikoto when she would beg him to stop fucking her because she couldn't handle anymore. After leaving a clone to cuddle with her, he took off for his home.

It was now time to execute the riskiest and most crucial part of his plan.

Thirty-six hours have passed since he sprang the trap on his mother to lure her into watching him and Mikoto have sex. She was avoiding him like the plague yesterday, so he made no attempt to strike up a conversation with her. The plan wasn't to push her too far – it was to leave her as vulnerable as possible so she offers minimum resistance to his advances. Closing the door behind him, he took note of the dull lit living room and realized his mother hadn't come downstairs yet.

Reaching out for the upstairs floor, he could sense that his mother was inside her bedroom. Running over his plan a final time, he stepped into the kitchen and began preparing a breakfast-in-bed surprise for her. Today would be her favorite: bacon and eggs sandwiched between two pieces of bread and a cup of orange pekoe tea. He also _whipped_ up a special treat for her.

Content with the nutritious meal he had prepared, he made his way upstairs tray in hand. The door to his parent's bedroom made a creaking sound as he yanked down on the handle. Kushina was staring down at her lap, but Naruto didn't necessarily register this as a red flag. However, her jumpy and scared reaction to him walking towards her did put him on guard for a brief moment.

"S-Sochi-kun," whispered the redhead hesitantly, her eyes widening. "What are you doing in my room?"

Naruto channeled his inner gentleman and smiled genuinely at his distraught parent. It pained him to see her red, puffy eyes, telling him she had been crying a lot yesterday. But he had to keep her defenses low. He needed to break her emotionally before he could break her physically.

It was forced, but the redhead's lips curled up slightly. She could never turn away her child's smile.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked the Hokage's son with an arched brow. "For shame, kaa-chan. Don't you remember how we're supposed to start each morning?"

"R-r-right…" stammered Kushina as she bit her plump, kissable lips. "Good morning, sochi-kun."

"Good morning, kaa-chan," warmly replied the blond. "Now I want you to scoot over. It's time for breakfast and today I'll be feeding you."

"B-but I-"

"No buts." interrupted Naruto with a frown marring his face. "You've been avoiding me and I don't know why. You will not avoid me this time, kaa-chan."

Minato's wife clenched her blanket in her shaky hands when she heard the bed spring creaking as her son sat down at the edge of her mattress. That sound made her toes curl since it reminded her of the noises her son's bed was making when he was fucking her friend. She had tried to hide from him yesterday, but now he was in bed with her. To make matters worse, he was breaking up a piece of toast, preparing to feed her like a husband would.

A small red hue lit up her cute cheeks as he winked playfully at her. After taking a gander at this from a more logical perspective, she realized that she couldn't keep acting so weird around him. He had already caught on to her change in behavior, and she couldn't afford to let him find out that she had spied on him. Of course, this was only because she wasn't aware he was the one who sprang that trap on her.

She took a deep breath, while her son gladly stared at her jiggling tits. Calming her racing heart, she timidly opened her mouth, ready to start acting normally to avoid further suspicion. If she could get through this intimate breakfast with him, she could learn how to take her mind off him all together.

Unfortunately, her body refused to see to reason. The corner of her eye locked itself to her son's crotch and she found herself staring at that gigantic bulge in his trousers. Her pupils dilated as her gaze became too shameful for a married woman. She wiggled her bottom, starting to get hot and bothered with the thought of him yanking down his trousers and shoving his cock down her throat. Her lips quivered as he nudged her shoulder, bringing her back to reality.

Naruto wanted to chuckle as his mother puffed out her cheeks, munching on the bacon and eggs like a chipmunk. She must've sensed his amusement because she dropped her head with a cute blush that simply refused to leave her beautiful face. She soon began eating with gusto, much to his happiness.

"Mmm…" murmured Kushina while wiping her mouth with a napkin. "That was really yummy, sochi-kun. Thank you."

"You're very welcome, kaa-chan," fondly replied the blond. "Oh, I almost forgot. I've brought you some dessert to enjoy with your tea."

Violet orbs sparkled as Kushina thanked her son for being so thoughtful. No matter how she was feeling towards him, she knew there was no one who spoiled her more than Naruto. Perhaps the dreams she was having about him were just that – dreams. She was just hoping things don't escalate from here. Her mouth watered to see two blueberry pies being presented to her. She looked up at him with a gorgeous smile.

Her son was a hero to Wave Country because of his valiant efforts to save the countrymen from the dictator who was ruling over them. The aftermath was an economical goldmine because the neighboring countries all pitched in to transform Wave from a fisherman town into a major port city. This brought a lot of business into the Elemental Nations from the Western continents. Such businesses included baked goods, technological items, sporting goods, etc. The baked goods, particularly the blueberry pies, were Kushina's favorite.

"I picked these up on my last mission," began Naruto as he stared into his mother's eyes. "I bought a whole box of these pies as well. I placed the scroll in my room, but I'll give it to you once you finish up with breakfast."

Biting her lips, Minato's wife leaned in and softly planted a kiss on her son's whiskered cheek. Her lips lingered for a moment, as she was debating if he would be interested in a more intimate kiss. Her heart raced as she imagined herself locking her lips with her son. She shook away her incestuous thoughts, feeling disgusted with herself for ruining such a perfect family bonding moment.

"Thank you," whispered the emotionally uplifted redhead.

"Don't mention it," said the blond genuinely, though the devilish gleam in his cerulean blue orbs spoke otherwise. His hands gripped over a familiar cylindrical can as he revealed it to his parent. "And voila, here's the icing on the cake."

Soft, peaceful orbs grew wider and wider until she was staring at her son with horrified eyes. She could never forget this can of whipped cream. Her son had used that very can to spray thick, delicious cream all over her best friend's ass before eating it straight off her doughy cheeks.

The sudden flashbacks grew more vivid, making her recall everything in full, graphic detail. She sank her butt cheeks deep into her mattress, wiggling her hips as her panties grew damp. Her features flushed darker, her heavy breathing causing her huge tits to bounce up and down.

"What's wrong, kaa-chan?" asked the blond with concern, again concealing his true emotions.

Naruto never carried out a plan without thinking it over at least thrice. What he was doing to Kushina wasn't okay seeing as he was in love with her, but it was imperative for him to keep building and breaking her confidence so he could weaken her defenses and keep her vulnerable. His mother was a strong-willed kunoichi and a normal seduction would have no effect on her.

Spending all those years with her has helped him understand what makes her tick and how her mind works. Because of his relationship with Mikoto, his mother's best friend, he was able to update his knowledge base on stuff he didn't know about the redhead with his lover's help. Minato may be Kushina's husband, but he didn't know her half as well as Naruto did.

Seeing that his mother was frozen stiff, he lowered the nozzle to his hand. Concentric clouds of whipped cream came spraying on top of his index finger, but the thickness of the cream prevented it from oozing down.

"Here you go, kaa-chan," cooed the blond as he brought his finger to his mother's face. "Have a taste."

She was so conflicted.

She was so wet.

Kushina chewed on her bottom lip, almost drawing blood by how deeply she was affected to see her son's finger caked with whipped cream. There was no way she could refuse without arising suspicion from him. If she told him this was inappropriate, she would have no logical argument to back up her claim. Whenever Naruto was cooking, he would always let her have a taste off his finger. She used to do the same thing with him, but back then it was just comfortable, family bonding.

If she agreed to lick that whipped cream off his finger right now, then she would be taking the first step into making her incestuous fantasies into reality. If she refused to have a taste, her son would be in her face and demand an explanation – he was stubborn like that. He knew she did enjoy whipped cream, so she couldn't use the excuse of not liking it. The only possible way to refuse the finger being offered to her was for her to reveal that she had peeped on Naruto and Mikoto.

She had no way out of this!

Swallowing the lump in her throat, the Uzumaki clenched her jaw before hesitantly parting her full lips, revealing a glimpse of her pearly whites. Her son's narrowed eyes made her shudder and work her jaw harder until he had a clear view of her tongue. Time stood still for her as his finger slowly entered her mouth. Realizing once again that she had no way out of this, she closed her eyes and let herself go.

Naruto sighed dreamily as his mother gently scraped his fingertip with her teeth. Her tongue slowly slithered around, delivering a wet, juicy greeting to the side of his finger. Holding in his breath, he felt her tongue running along his fingertip, sucking with a little more vigor than he had anticipated.

For the first half of the finger sucking, she faced no problems. Then out of the blue, memories of her son having sex with Fugaku's wife flashed inside her mind. She clenched her pert rear, closing the bridge between her ass cheeks to prevent him from flipping her over and filling the crevice of her tush with whipped cream.

It didn't even occur to her until now that he was thrusting his finger in and out of her mouth. She was gobsmacked by his bold actions, but more shocked to realize she was actually wrestling his finger with her tongue. He had his eyes closed, while hers were fluttering. That whipped cream had long since been devoured, but she was still sucking on his finger, lathering it with saliva, all the while producing pussy juice and soaking her mattress.

She gradually released his finger from her mouth and what he saw caused his monster cock to stir in his pants. The tip of her tongue was running over her full lips, her violet eyes were blinking with what he could only describe to be pleasant surprise. What had him captivated was the soft, satisfied smile resting on her face. As much as he and his cock wanted a repeat of that sensual performance, he knew his mother would realize what he was trying to do. He couldn't have that, now could he?

"Good?" asked the blond with a deep, husky voice.

Kushina licked her lips, still with her eyes closed. Apple red was the color of her face. "Mmmm..."

"Great," chirped Naruto. "Now let's have ourselves some dessert and tea."

"Two creams and one sugar?"

"I followed the instructions to the _tea_ ," joked the blond, earning an involuntary giggle from his mother for the lame ass pun. "Cheers, kaa-chan."

Although she was still feeling incredibly aroused by what had recently transpired between her and her son, she knew she had to hang in there for a little longer. Raising her cup, she met his warm gaze.

"Cheers, sochi-kun."

The two made small talk while they ate blueberry pie and sipped their tea.

Naruto was feeling excited because his plan was working without fail. Not only did he have his mother on the ropes the entire time, but he was also able to successfully predict her every move. The only thing that surprised him was that amazing technique she had employed to suck on his finger. The thought of her doing that again, this time on his cock, was overloading his libido.

Meanwhile, Kushina found herself relaxing and having fun with her son. But just like before when she was gaining back some of her confidence, he went and broke it and made her vulnerable again.

"So will you tell me what's wrong, kaa-chan?"

Tightly gripping her cup, the redhead shook her head.

"Is this about _tou-san_?" asked the blond since his parent refused to answer him. "I'm sure it is. He is the cause of your pain, after all."

Kushina snapped her head up and stared at her son. Perhaps she had just imagined it, but she could've sworn she detected loathing in his voice when he had mentioned her husband.

"Don't say such things," protested the redhead, though it wasn't out of defense; it was out of habit. "Your father's really busy and as the Hokage he has a lot of work to do."

"He's too busy for you?" asked the whiskered jounin softly, his voice a mere whisper. "I don't care that he's missed several of my birthdays because of his schedule. I don't care that he almost never comes home. What I do care about is you and how _he's_ never there for you when you need him. Doesn't he realize how lonely you are without him?"

His mother flinched as he reached out for her, but due to her holding her tea cup, she wasn't able to push him away.

"He's too busy for you?" repeated the blond, this time a little harshly as he took her face in his hands. " _Hokage-sama_ is a fool."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kushina relaxed under her son's touch. She was forced to do it, not because he was dear to her, but because he was caressing her face with his magic fingers. Her shoulders dropped, her violet orbs fluttering as she leaned into him. It was a fairy-tale like moment for her as he stared into her eyes, offering her his affection, offering her a glimpse into the world of pleasure that awaits her should she offer herself up to him.

Naruto took the tea cup from his mother and placed it on her nightstand. Getting back to her, he seized her by the waist before pulling her towards him. Due to her emotional state, she was unable to resist getting yanked forward and smoothly landed on his lap. An invisible bolt of lighting struck him, causing electricity to course through his veins as her big, fat, juicy derriere snuggled against his crotch. This was the first time he was holding her like a lover would and it felt incredible.

For the past six years he's been pushing the good memories of his father out of his mother's mind by indirectly bringing up how much of a neglectful father and husband the man was. Now that his mother was in such a vulnerable state, he could badmouth Minato by directly speaking about the man's inexcusable faults. By swooping in and capturing her in his arms, he was able to feed a subliminal message into her brain that he's more dependable and all around better than the Hokage.

No ninja training could help her.

No words could escape her.

Kushina shuddered against her son, her huge tits and erect nipples rubbing with his hard chest as each breath she took made her chest heave up and down. Her features darkened, gaining a similar texture to that of her hair when she realized that she was sitting on the very cock that she was fantasizing about.

Thoughts have the power to make things happen. She was thinking about her son's cock, and now she was able to feel it pulsating beneath her. Saliva dried up in her mouth as she could feel his humongous shaft throbbing between the two symmetrical spheres of her bottom. Her asshole clenched out of fear and she lifted herself a few centimeters off his lap. He wasn't even fully erect, yet she was so terrified by his size that she wanted to cover up her pussy. Oh, his big, fat one-eyed beast could put demons to shame.

Still, her resolve was broken as once again she relaxed in his embrace. He was holding her so tenderly, so lovingly. Her heart hammered a loud, frantic heartbeat as his eyes peered into her own, again silently showering her with his affection. His hands came up and down her back, massaging her clothed flesh with his fingertips laced in chakra. Soft moans escaped her; she was becoming putty in his hands. There was no way she could fight him off, not when he was making her feel so cherished.

Her eyes lost all vibrant color when she realized the full extent of the effect her husband's absence had on her. Because he was never home, her self-confidence had taken a hit. Whenever she was informed that he would be arriving home for dinner, she would put on the sluttiest of dresses. This was out of hope of getting lucky, only to hear _Hokage-sama_ had an early day in the office tomorrow. She had become so self-conscious that she began blaming herself for her husband's lack of interest in her.

This warm embrace was helping rebuild her confidence.

"You raised me and showered me with unconditional love," continued the blond as he planted a kiss on the side of his mother's face. "You've always been patient with me. Even when I was being stubborn, you never raised your voice at me or punished me. You were the perfect role model…you were the perfect parent."

Kushina smiled tearfully at her son. "That's what mothers do, sochi-kun."

"Not all mothers are like you, kaa-chan," argued the eighteen year old man. "No mother can hold a candle to you."

" _Not even Mikoto-chan_?" was what Kushina wanted to say in response, but decided against it due to her not wanting to ruin the little happiness she was being blessed with. "You still shouldn't talk with your father with such discontent, dattebane. He's just trying his best."

"Oh really now?" asked the blond with an arched brow. "Who taught me how to read and write? Who took me to the academy and picked me up afterward? Who taught me my first jutsu? But fuck that, we're not talking about his neglect of me. We're talking about you."

"When has he ever appreciated all you do for him? How many times did you have to throw out food all because Hokage-sama didn't bother showing up during his breaks? How many anniversary outings has he ruined because he didn't clear his schedule? How many times have I caught you shedding tears because of him neglecting you?"

His mother was shaking from having to recall all those painful memories.

"Do you want me to continue?"

Kushina shook her head with tears trickling down her face. How many times had she shed tears because of the man she was married to? Adding this time to the list, she would have to say more times than her lonely heart can bare. How many times did she have to throw out the food she had cooked for him? Countless. How many anniversary dinners has he skipped out on? Seven and counting. Did he even appreciate her? She didn't even want to answer that question.

So many of those anniversary and birthday gifts she had seen on her nightstand – all with her husband's signature. Did Minato really think she wouldn't find out their son had purchased all those gifts for her? Minato Namikaze was her life partner, but he just couldn't fill their son's shoes.

This was the sort of farsighted seduction Naruto has performed on his mother over the past six years. Whenever he would buy a chain or necklace for her, he would forge his father's signature on the gift, but leave the receipt in his pant pocket. Then, when his mother would collect his clothes to do laundry, she would find that he was actually the one who had purchased that gift, and not her husband.

She involuntarily leaned in as her son began brushing away her tears.

"We're going out tonight," declared the blond with a tone that left no room for debate. "I'll be waiting for you downstairs at exactly 7pm. I want to see you all dolled up, okay?"

Without giving her a chance to respond, he ruffled up her long, luscious red hair and then smooched the side of her face. His lips lingered on her puffy cheek a little longer than a son's lips should be on his mother. He kissed her again, this time on her left cheek. The next victim of his lips was her forehead as he pecked her with as much love as he could expel from his lips.

His fingers gently tickled her back as he ran his palms along her sides. Her eyes were closed, but the look on her face told him that she was enthralled with the affection he had provided her. Hoisting her up a few inches off his lap, he placed her back on the comfortable sheets. Without another word, he grabbed the empty tray from the bed before finally taking his leave.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she had, Minato's wife lowered her hand, resting it on her chest, over her heart. Her face was a rich shade of scarlet, her breathing was erratic. There was no touching of their lips, but each of those kisses made her heart want to jump out of her chest.

"Sochi-kun…what are you doing to me?" murmured the red-haired MILF. "Don't you have Mikoto-chan now? She's cheating on her husband to be with you. Then why did it feel…like….you.."

Halting the dialogue she was having with herself, she went over the ramifications of having a night out with her son instead of her husband. This wouldn't be the first time the two would be out and about on a stroll around the village. Since Minato was almost never home, she would often be seen in some of Konoha's hot spots with her son. However, this would be the first time she would go out with him while harboring incestuous feelings for him. Would this "date" be considered cheating? No matter how badly she wanted to stay faithful to her husband, she couldn't help but be attracted to the obviously more dominant blond.

"I don't know what you want with me, sochi-kun…" whispered the mother as she toyed with her blanket. "But the last thing I want to do is disappoint you like your father has disappointed me."

With a shaky breath, she got out of bed and frowned down at her soiled sheets.

 ** _xXx_**

It was now 7pm.

Naruto was prepared to rock his mother's world tonight. He was ready to seduce her little by little all through their date. But he wasn't prepared to see one smoking hot, nearly unrecognizable female walking down those steps. Her heart-shaped face was flushing from excitement and nervousness. Her lips were a pretty cerise, coated in lipstick and lip gloss, bringing out her purple eyes.

Kushina Uzumaki was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress. The garment could only be described as tight-fitting, so the voluptuous figure Kami-sama had blessed her with was deliciously accentuated in that sexy thing.

Her huge tits were pretty much popping out of her dress with how much the fabric was hugging her skin. A generous amount of cleavage was being shown, but not enough for anyone to say she was wearing a slut's uniform. His huge, fat cock stirred in his pants as he saw her glorious bubble butt begging to be spanked as her plump hips swayed with each step she took down the stairs. The dress was fashionably short, but it wasn't so short that she could make a pervert's day by bending over. This was nothing like the mini-dresses he's seen some of those whores he's fucked wearing.

Her long red hair was styled the same and it was flowing freely down her shoulders. The only change was that his mother made some cute little curls at the end of her hair. The hue of her skin not only matched this hairstyle, but gave her quite a smoldering sexy look. No makeup had been applied on her features from what he could tell – not that she needed any.

"You…look…so beautiful, kaa-chan…" breathed out Naruto as he helped his mother take that final step down the stairs.

"T-thank you, sochi-kun," said Kushina shyly while biting her lips. "You look really handsome."

Naruto smirked as his mother blushed to see him in a skin-fitted shirt, which did nothing to hide his lean, but muscular physique. Reaching out to pick up a blazer, he put it on, while his mother tried not to take a sneak peek at his crotch. The pants he was wearing weren't special looking, but he had them custom built because he simply couldn't fit into ready-to-wear pants with how huge his cock was.

"Thanks," replied the blond. "But tell me this, why haven't you ever worn this dress before?"

Fiddling with the hem of her dress, Kushina avoided her son's gaze. "I had purchased it years ago, but decided to wear it for our night out. You don't think I'm a little…old for this dress?"

"You think you're a little _old_ for that dress?" asked the blond with rage burning inside his cerulean blue orbs. "I hate how tou-san has made you so self-conscious that you're questioning your own beauty."

Kushina could've snapped her neck with how fast she turned her head to gaze at her son. He looked furious, like he was ready to kill a bitch – the bitch being his father. This reaction instantly told her that her son didn't agree with her being too old to pull a dress like this off. She couldn't help but squeak as he yanked her by the hand and began leading her to the full-length mirror in the downstairs gallery.

"Take a good look and then tell me what you see," said Naruto seriously while gripping his mother's shoulders, staring deep into her eyes.

The intense gaze sent such chills down her spine that she got frozen in place. She weakly turned to the mirror and glanced down at her stilettos. Even though she hated wearing these things, she couldn't deny the confidence she got out of the height boost. She had to admit they were quite classy. Her eyes ran up her toned legs until she was gazing at the fabric of her black dress. From the light shining down on them, she could see a glossy onyx hue on her supposedly jet black dress – she thought it looked pretty.

She debated against doing a little pirouette, just to see how well her ass was being accentuated by the skin-fitting fabric. What she didn't know was that her son was worshiping her tush with his eyes. She brought her gaze up and took a deep breath, almost pushing her huge tits out of the top of her dress.

A soft smile curled to her shiny lips. "I look good."

"Good?" muttered the blond as he appeared behind his mother. " _Good_?" staring at the mirror, he saw she was looking at his reflection, taking in the anger in his eyes. "You are a knockout, kaa-chan. I could ramble on about how gorgeous you look right now, but no words can fully capture your beauty. You better hope I don't catch you questioning yourself like that again. I also hope no man dares look at you the wrong way tonight. I won't hesitate to kill anyone who I deem guilty of that crime."

' _Only I have the right to stare at my mother_ ,' added Naruto mentally.

Her son had always been possessive of her. Even as a child he would glare at men who he caught staring at her. To see her baby boy so eager to defend her was the cutest thing.

Now it was fucking hot.

She could imagine him doing it. His strong hands wringing a poor fool's neck all because he was eyeing her like a piece of meat. The thought made her giddy, made her feel wanted. Due to her husband's absence, she became desperate for approval. It mattered not that she was a powerful kunoichi. She was still a human being; she was still a woman with needs. All those compliments she wanted to hear from Minato, the approval of his which she was so desperate to seek – she found it all with her son.

"Thank you, sochi-kun," said the mother with a more confident voice. "So where are we going?"

"Don't mention it, kaa-chan," answered the blond genuinely. "As for where we're going, I'm going to keep that a secret for now."

Kushina looked up at her son with a big, girlish pout and crossed her arms against her chest, accentuating the massive tits Kami-sama had blessed her with. She huffed as he laughed at her before shaking her head. He offered her his arm, and she linked it with hers.

' ** _Mine_** ,' thought Naruto hungrily as he glanced over his shoulder to see his mother's big, fat ass stretching the fabric of her dress. ' ** _All mine_**.'

 ** _xXx_**

Seduction isn't making someone do what they don't want to do. Seduction is enticing someone into doing what they secretly want to do already.

This is why the seduction of Kushina Uzumaki was working.

"Ichiraku Raaaaamen!" chirruped the gorgeous MILF. "This is just what I need, dattebane!"

"We're only here to get takeout, kaa-chan," answered Naruto in a stern voice. "And I've already placed the order, so you can't have your regular all-you-can-eat-Uzumaki-special."

Kushina pouted like a spoiled princess who didn't get a pony for her birthday. Unfortunately for her, Puppy Dog Eyes No Jutsu didn't work on her son. It was eerie, but somehow, he was immune to the ultimate jutsu.

"I sometimes wonder who the parent is between the two of you," joked Teuchi as he placed a fairly large box on the counter. "Anyway, here's your ramen. I've also tossed in some extra napkins, sauces and a couple pairs of chopsticks just in case."

"Excellent," said Naruto while sealing the box into a scroll, then sealing it into his wrist. Taking out his wallet, he laid more than the necessary amount for the dinner. "Keep the change, old man. We'll be seeing you later. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, old man!" added the redhead, waving excitedly at her aged friend before following her son out the ramen stand.

Naruto smoothly slid his hand across the perfectly symmetrical spheres of Kushina's ass while moving in to wrap an arm around her. Minato's wife was daydreaming about ramen and wasn't paying attention, so her son was copping several feels, taking full advantage of her airheadedness.

Teuchi watched the mother-son duo leave their stand, but couldn't see that the blond was feeling up his mother. This was because of a certain red-eyed man placing a genjutsu on him.

' _Teuchi is a family friend to Kushina oba-san and Hokage-sama. There's no telling what his reaction will be to the dobe getting physical with his mother,_ ' thought Sasuke while deactivating his dojutsu. ' _I can sense nii-san's already at the next location, so I should meet up with him there. So far so good, dobe._ '

 ** _xXx_**

They say curiosity killed the cat, but there's no seduction more effective than curiosity. By keeping his mother on her toes, Naruto was able to keep the ball in his court all through the night. Whenever she would ask him a question, he would give her a cryptic answer, which heightened her curiosity.

Next on the agenda was for him to take Kushina to her favorite park. His shadow clone had laid out a tablecloth on the grass. Various dishes and drinks were set on the tablecloth. Kushina's face showed great shock and excitement because this was going to be her first picnic in almost two decades.

The two started off the lightest item on the menu, then worked their way up until Kushina was eating her body weight in ramen. Because there's no aphrodisiac greater than talking, Naruto kept engaging his mother in small talk to ensure he was on her mind the entire time they were together.

A simple stroll around the village was next on the bucket list. So far, everything was going better than he had envisioned in his head. His mother was fully enthralled by his gentleman side. When she felt a little chilly, he took off his blazer and put it on her. By romancing her, he was seducing her to channel all her lust for him and slowly transform it into genuine, honest-to-goodness love.

Now it was time to see if he was seducing her mind properly.

"Oh look, we're close to the teme's house," said Naruto as he pointed at the gated community. "Do you want to stop by there and say hello to Mikoto oba-san?"

He was good… _really_ good.

Kushina had realized it just now, but her son was one splendid actor. Just two days ago, he was calling his godmother "Miko-hime" while fucking her in ways that her husband never could. Then again, a majority of the positions her best friend got fucked in demanded Naruto's monster cock, not Fugaku's itty bitty pee-pee. The redhead figured her son must've been concealing his relationship with the woman because he didn't want her to find out. Sadly for the couple, she caught the live show of them knocking boots...or so she thought.

Anger started bubbling from the depths of her core, igniting a fire in her violet orbs. She didn't want to see her friend right now. But most of all, she didn't want her son to see her friend right now! She could imagine Mikoto smirking at her with that blasted trademark Uchiha smirk and boasting about how she's able to handle Naruto's gigantic cock. It was so easy to picture that scenario that she clenched her fists so hard that she almost drew blood.

Jealousy was said to be just a lack of self-confidence, but she called bullshit on that. After all the wet dreams she's had about him, coupled with her lust and growing attraction towards him, she couldn't stand the thought of him being with anyone else but her. She glared at him, earning her a confused glance from him before she grabbed his hand and began dragging him in the opposite direction.

A dark smirk curled to his lips as his mother led him out of sight of the Uchiha district. She hadn't said a word about why she had done that, but no words were necessary. Kushina Uzumaki was almost broken. He just needed to observe a little more patience.

 ** _xXx_**

The couple now stood on a man-made stage which Naruto had built with the help of his shadow clones. A combination of materials were pooled together to build this stage and by Kami was it a bitch to set up. This stage was temporarily set up in the deepest end of training ground seven. Itachi and Sasuke were both on guard duty and were stationed close to the ground. Naruto had made sure no one would interrupt his date with his mother.

Music could be heard blaring from a portable sound system. It was quite the beautiful symphony; a guitar and piano instrumental with a hint of violins and orchestral vocals in the background. Naruto had just asked his mother to a dance. There was just something about seeing a mature woman working it on the dance floor that excited him. This is why he would often make Fugaku's wife give him a lap-dance.

But this was his mother, and he wanted to see her move that MILF body like it was meant to be moved. He wanted her to shake that ass like it was meant to be shook. While he wasn't Kami's gift to all women when it came to the art of dancing, he wasn't an amateur by any means.

Seduction is physical for some and mental for others. But to him, seduction is a delicate dance and a man's ultimate weapon in winning a woman's affection. He had scoffed at Jiraiya when the old fart told him that he was taking him to a renowned dance instructor. The meeting was fine, but the dance was awkward; he sucked ass when it started. He was thankful that shit wasn't televised.

Learning how to dance from his hot instructor was fairly difficult. However, he had the super cheat code known as the shadow clone jutsu. After spending months studying under her (she was mostly on her hands and knees when he was fucking her), he was able to gather that everything in a woman –her mind, her heart, her body, her soul– can be seduced through a dance if done right.

Aside from Sasuke's mother, he didn't lure any other woman into dancing with him because he has to hold genuine feelings for a woman for this seduction to work. If done right, he can channel his feelings for a woman, direct them straight to her heart and seduce every part of her with one dance. His feelings for his mother are pure and she holds a place in his heart that no one (not even Mikoto) can replace. Hence, it was only logical for him to ask her to dance with him.

"No," declared Kushina as she placed her hands on her childbearing hips. "Let's do something else."

It wasn't that she didn't want to dance. She just sucked at it!

"We are dancing and that is final," declared Naruto with a deep, powerful voice, freezing his mother in place. "You aren't allowed to have a say in this, kaa-chan. Now give me your hand."

A shiver ran down Kushina's spine as she bore witness to the assertive side of her son, the side of him that didn't take shit from anyone. She was reminded that the man standing before her wasn't her husband. This wasn't the flaky man who cowered whenever she raised her voice. This wasn't the man who she could boss around and expect to bend to her every whim. No, this was the man who knew how to dominate and exert his authority. This was the man who has been seducing her for the past six years and slowly making her submissive to him.

Then, out of nowhere, his veteran expression morphed into a soft, loving gaze. She flushed a cherry red as he bent at the waist in a gentleman-like fashion.

"Your hand, kaa-chan," repeated the blond, a little gentler this time.

Kushina let out a breath she didn't know she had as she offered her hand to her son. Before she knew it, he was taking her hand in his. She felt his lips brush against the back of her hand as he planted a soft kiss on her skin. He smooched her hand a second time before he let go of her hand and placed his hands around her waist. The dance hadn't even begun, yet she was already out of breath.

"Let go," whispered the blond in a husky voice as he leaned into his mother's ear. "Don't think. Just let the music guide you until you find your rhythm."

Minato's wife closed her eyes, shuddering pleasurably from the tone in which her son was speaking to her. No matter how hard she wanted to escape this dance, she knew he wasn't going to let her go. Accepting her fate, she rested her head against the brick wall that was his chest. Her huge tits pressed against his hard chest, her arms lightly linking around his neck.

Naruto kept his hands on his mother's waist, reminding himself that it wasn't time for him to start reaching down and fondling her scrumptious ass just yet. He tightened his hold on her, just a tad, before starting to sway to the music. She awkwardly followed his lead, but was able to find her rhythm within a couple of minutes. The slow-paced instrumental helped her in that regard.

She peeked her head up, trying to catch a glimpse of his face. It astounded her how a shinobi of his caliber could be so graceful in an activity that was poles apart from his profession. On the battlefield, he was a seasoned killer, yet right now he looked so majestic. He was holding her, gliding them around the stage. As his mother, she swelled with pride as he showed her his skills.

Where did he learn how to dance like this? The academy didn't offer dance as an elective course, so he couldn't have studied the art there. In ninja villages like Konoha, dancing wasn't exactly a popular conversation starter. His hold on her got tighten on every turn, in turn squishing her breasts against his chest. As she moved together with him, she felt his leg brushing against hers.

"Good," said the blond, once again into his mother's ear. "Keep your mind focused on the music. It's about to pick up."

Kushina let out a quivery sigh as she felt his hot breath spearing through her ear canal. His words kept repeating inside her head, but at no point did she stop swaying her motherly hips. The movements of the dance and being in such an intimate setting with him got her inner juices flowing. She was embarrassed, but tried not to let it obvious that she was getting turned on.

But it was obvious they were feeding off each other and both became aware of the chemistry between them. Naruto found this incredibly exciting. Sure, Mikoto knew how to work that delicious ass of hers, but this was a result of months of practice. The Sharingan helped her in that regard as well. However, there were strong sexual undertones in the way Kushina was moving. Even though she was just swaying along and following his lead, he could see the potential hidden beneath the surface.

A smile curled to his lips. His mother was truly special.

"Wheeee!" squealed Kushina adorably as she twirled and swirled with her son. "I never thought dancing could be so fun!"

"I'm glad that you're having fun, kaa-chan," was the fond reply of her son. "We're just about to reach the part where the tempo takes a sudden jump. Stay focused."

Kushina nodded, but the music changed too quick for her to adjust. Her son grabbed her waist and pulled her against him, allowing her to feel his monster cock pressing up against her stomach. All those urges came rushing back as he massaged her stomach with his shaft, as though he was trying to communicate with her womb. She became sluggish, almost tripping over her heel.

His leg briefly slid between her legs, his upper thigh brushing against the wet lips of her pussy. Her clitoris started to erect and slowly protruded from its sheath. Thankfully she was wearing undergarments or otherwise she would've had to end this date here and now. She nervously sank her head into his chest and unconsciously began massaging his chest with her massive tits. She could no longer pay attention to the tune as he danced with her under the moonlight.

"You're getting sloppy," teased the blond, earning him a glare from his mother. "Move your hips…" he tightened his hold on her waist and began moving her by himself. "Like this."

His hand was on her hip, held away from her skin only by the fabric of her dress. The skin of his hand felt so soft against hers. It felt so right to be held so close by her son. He spun her all of a sudden, forcing the air out of her lungs as she let out a gasp. She could feel his eyes on her as she completed her circle under his arm. She could sense him drinking in every curve of her body.

Strong, muscular arms snaked around the creamy skin of her neck. She bit back a moan as her son began tracing the small of her back. She leaned in to rest her head on his shoulder. His masculine scent was like an aphrodisiac for her and she found herself taking multiple whiffs. To her surprise, her son was breathing in her hair, smelling the scented shampoo she used to keep her red tresses nice and shiny.

"Amazing…" whispered Kushina breathlessly. "Where did you learn how to dance like that, sochi-kun?"

"It's a long story," began the blond. "I'll tell you some other time. For now, I want you to prepare yourself because the music is about to change drastically."

Oh, that music changed all right.

It wasn't fast, but the rhythm made no sense to her! Before she was swaying along and her son would guide her when she was expected to move. Now he had pulled off the training wheels and she was stumbling all over the place. In her frustration, she didn't see or feel him wrapping his arms around her. She was broken from her thoughts when his lips brush ever so lightly over her forehead.

The music kept playing, but she was filled with silent dread. Their eyes locked as he pulled away from her, gauging her reaction. She was out of breath, but didn't pull away when he leaned in to peck her forehead a second time. It was electric; sparks raced through her with that simple act of affection. That forbidden lust she had for him was slowly being absorbed by her heart as a more powerful attraction towards him began forming. She looked deeply into his eyes, yearning to know what he was feeling.

"Relax," whispered Naruto while holding his mother's waist. "We are in no rush, kaa-chan. Take it slow."

It was time for the ultimate seduction to kick in.

Kushina nodded, breathlessly, as she once again snaked her arms around her son's neck. She kept her gaze on him, studying his expression, all the while trying to control her growing feelings for him. Unable to resist the intimate moment, she lowered her head and rested it on his shoulder. Her huge tits pressed up against him as he tightened their embrace, but this time she was welcoming the sensations it was bringing her.

Thirty minutes into this and Minato's wife began losing her mind. What she didn't know was this seductive dance was effectively breaking down all every last one of her defenses as Naruto's feelings for her began cruising along the arteries leading to her heart. Memories of her as a child came back to her in a flashback. She used to be a princess story fanatic and had a big crush on Prince Charming. Growing up, she realized that the story was just fiction and such a man didn't exist. However, dancing with him was making her feel what she used to feel for that fictional perfect man.

She could remember her wedding day, when Hiruzen Sarutobi (who was acting as a minister) urged her and her husband to dance to get the party started. Oh, how she wanted to burn the memory of that fucking dance. Minato was so scared of taking the lead, and she wasn't sure how to talk sense into him. Naruto, on the other hand, has proved that he can handle her when she's in her tomboy mode. By easing her and leading her in this dance, she realized why she depends on him more than his father.

Maybe…just maybe, her son was her Prince Charming.

For a brief moment, she pulled away from him to stare into his eyes. The temptations were there, but now even her heart and soul began yearning for him. She used to call his attraction towards him forbidden and taboo. Now she was finding the idea of them coupling to be pure and sacred. All that was keeping her from making her wildest dreams come true was her stance on infidelity.

But wasn't her son fascinated with her ass? She knew he was because he mentioned it to Mikoto when he was having sex with her. So why wasn't he trying anything now? She was in the perfect position for him to cop a few feels and it would be fine since they were slow dancing. Did this mean he was no longer interested in her? Was he only interested in Mikoto now?

' _If I don't act now, I may lose sochi-kun forever,_ ' thought Kushina with her heart sinking in her chest. ' _Dancing with him has shown me what a future with him would be like and I want to be a part of it. I can't let him end the night with him sneaking out of our home and continuing having sex with Mikoto. Even if she is my best friend, I can't let her take my son from me…I can't lose him…not him…anyone but him!_ '

She could handle Minato rejecting her over and over. That man has hurt her for years with his absence and he rarely makes up for it. However, Naruto was there for her more than her husband ever was. His rejection would hurt her the most. She closed her eyes, wiggling her pert rear, unconsciously using her jiggling ass cheeks to invite him to grope her.

She made her choice.

By Kami she made her choice.

' _Forgive me, Minato…_ '

' _Flushed face, nervous feet shuffling, right knee bent, and…no fucking way…_ ' thought Naruto as he read his mother's facial expressions while taking note of her jittery moves. ' _Fuck me sideways, she's doing her sexy fidgeting!_ '

Sexy fidgeting was Kushina's variant of giving the "sexy eyes". Or in other words, it was her way of saying "come and fuck me". Due to how long he's been chasing after his mother, he's studied her every quirk, the way she thinks, moves, eats, breathes – you name it. By hiding in the Invisibility Cloak jutsu and masking his presence, Naruto would often take note of when his mother would dress up like a hot slut for his father. Whenever she tried convincing Minato to have sex with her, she would often do this fidgeting gig which Naruto had personally nicknamed 'sexy fidgeting'.

It took him six long years of seducing her for her to finally break.

He wasn't going to waste a second longer.

Lowering his hands just a tad, he ordered his palms to find the full swell of the spheres of his mother's big, round ass. He slowly took a handful, amazed at how heavy yet soft they were. No matter how many times he's worshiped Mikoto's derriere, his mother's ass was in a class of its own. So perfectly proportioned and firm like ripening fruit, curving exquisitely out from her waist and down to her matronly thighs. Casting his gaze on to her beautiful face, he found no resistance from her – he had truly broken her.

' _Sochi-kun_ …' thought Kushina as she felt her son kneading her butt, but did nothing to stop him. She was the one who had offered it to him in the first place. This went against her stance on marriage, but she couldn't deny her feelings for her son anymore.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," said the blond as he stopped groping his mother and took her flushed face in his hands. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you, kaa-chan?"

Kushina breathed heavily as she whispered a soft, "What?"

" ** _I am going to fuck you_** ," answered Naruto with a smoldering husky voice. "I am going to fuck you so hard that you'll forget all about tou-san. This is what you want, is it not?"

Lowering her gaze to the ground, she nodded timidly. She was trying not to let her son see the hot lust in her eyes as he said those words. She was more of a lovemaking sort of gal, but ever since she saw her son's humongous cock, she's been fantasizing about him giving it to her really rough. This animalistic side of him was really turning her on. The intimate dance she had with him made her forget all about the brutal fucking Naruto gave her best friend. She almost forgot how much of a demon her son was in the sack.

"Look at me, kaa-chan," demanded the blond and stared into his mother's eyes as she looked up at him. "You are going to be cheating on tou-san with me. Are you okay with that?"

Electricity coursed through her veins, but she nodded, this time while looking at him. She wasn't sure if she looked reluctant while bobbing her head or if she was enthusiastic. All she cared about right now was taking her mind off her husband and have her son give her the pleasure she deserves.

"You don't have to worry about that man any longer," declared Naruto with the utmost confidence in his voice. "You are mine now, kaa-chan."

Kushina stared up at her son for a good minute before tears started welling in her eyes. This response proved to her that he wasn't looking to have a one-night stand with her. He was genuinely interested in coupling with her. She agreed with her son that she was now his, but couldn't find the strength to verbalize it because of the goosebumps she had all over her.

Pulling her close, he marked his territory. Minato had his chance with Kushina and blew it with his lust for the Hokage seat. Whether he felt his decisions were for better or for worse, Minato made his bed and now he would have to lay in it. Naruto was going to do the opposite and lay with his mother.

Moving his hands down his mother's wide hips, he hooked his fingers under the hem of her dress and bunched a fair bit in his fists. She shook her head at first, realizing what he had planned, but his lust-filled eyes made her hide her face in his chest. Pecking her on her reddening cheek, he began hitching the back of her dress higher and higher until her gorgeous bubble butt popped out. Ripples ran through the doughy flesh packed cheeks as they were brought out of hiding.

' ** _Mine_** ,' thought Naruto possessively with glossed cerulean orbs as he held his mother's enormous ass in his hands. Despite his lust for her, he was also deeply in love with her. He would be forceful with her later. For now, he wanted to shower her with some vanilla romance and worship the tail he's been chasing ever since he was a child.

Running his hands along the spheres of his mother's tush, he flooded his nervous system with chakra to heighten his sense of touch. He firmly believed that to truly worship a woman's ass, a man must start by familiarizing himself with the texture, shape, curvature and elasticity. His fingertip poked the right cheek and it sank into the big, round flesh. Fanning his hands out underneath her hips, he took however much ass he could into his palms before letting go of the cheeks then spanking them.

The slap was heard all over the training ground, but was quickly overshadowed by Kushina squealing from the stinging pain she felt from getting spanked by such strong hands. Naruto, on the other hand, had his eyes closed and was focusing his chakra. This was allowing him to sense the vibrations emitting from the bouncing, reddening cheeks he had just struck. Wanting to ease his teary-eyed mother, he gave a deep tissue massage to her sore butt.

By now her legs were shaking, her thighs squeezing together. He could feel his mouth watering from the arousal he could smell rolling off of her. However, he wasn't even a quarter way through worshiping her ass yet. Pushing his neck forward, he looked over her shoulder to cast a gaze down her hitched up dress. An animalistic growl escaped him to see a tiny black thong sheltering the crevice of his mother's ass cheeks. This was the same thong he saw her wearing when he looked up her kimono all those years ago.

His hands shook, his monster cock hardening as he realized his mother had worn her sluttiest undergarment just for their date. Pulling back his head from over her shoulder, he looked to see she was blushing apple red because of him making that discovery just now. His heart raced, the blood circulating through his arteries bubbling with a deep, powerful, incestuous hunger. Quickly grabbing hold of her big, fat ass, he propelled her a foot into the air until she was forced to wrap her legs around his waist.

' _F-fuck…so hot…_ ' thought Kushina as she began excreting vaginal fluids due to her son's ministrations.

The kneading became rougher, but was still sensual. Once he was content with what he's done with her, he lowered her to the ground, spun her around, and then embraced her from behind. Fourteen-and-a-half inches of pussy-breaking steel mashed between his mother's childbearing hips. His arms were wrapped around her waist, his fingers caressing her taught tummy. He began grinding against her, placing his head on her shoulder, taking long whiffs of her sweet scented shampooed hair.

"Kaa-chan," whispered Naruto with a deep, husky voice, sending chills down his mother's spine. "You smell so damn good…"

Kushina was in a daze, finding it hard not to moan as her son's monster cock was driving back and forth the bridge between her thong-clad ass cheeks. Even through his clothing she could feel it throbbing, feel it trying to tear a hole through his trousers. His powerful arm was holding her in place, leaving her with no room to escape. He was grinding against her and pussy juice was trailing down her legs.

Violet orbs rolled to the back of her head as her son began nipping on the creamy skin of her neck. She continued sensuously moving her hips, but the amount of pleasure she was in was preventing her from even hearing the music playing in the background. Never in her life had she experienced such raw passion. Never in her life had she thought romance could be so hot and lust-filled, yet still make her feel all warm and tingly inside. She had gravely miscalculated her son's desire for her.

Feeling her desire for him skyrocket, she began grinding her hips harder and harder. He rolled her dress back down, wrapped his arms around her and went hammering away at her. Soon the rhythm of his pelvic thrusts matched hers, making it seem like they were fucking each other with their clothes on.

"O-oh fuck...Oh Kami, sochi-kun… I'm…I'm…" panted Kushina as she threw her head back. "I'm cumming!"

Her scrumptious ass slammed viciously against his solid hard on, her pussy protected from penetration only by the thong she had on. A violent wave of feminine juice gushed from the depths of her cunt as she shook and squirted, soaking her undergarment and lathering the man-made stage with her nectar. The front of his trousers was also drenched, both with his precum and her excretions.

This was her first orgasm while becoming physical with him, and it was the biggest orgasm of her entire life. This was while they still had their clothes on. Oh, how foolish she had been to think her husband could ever compare to their son. How would that tiny pencil dick ever compare to the beast she was getting clothe fucked with? She was barely able to stand due to the spasms in her legs. Those damn high heels didn't make things easy on her either.

"That was a good start," began Naruto with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes. "Now let's continue."

A gasp escaped her throat as he rammed her butt with a powerful thrust, causing her huge tits to jiggle wildly. She could feel the head of his massive tool snuggling against her perineum. This reminded her of the wet dreams she's had about him stretching out both her pussy and asshole with his monster cock.

She was pulled out of her fantasies as he tightened his hold around her taught tummy, forcing the air out of her lungs. The faster music that began playing only made him grind harder against her and made her ground herself harder against him. Okay, so they were now dry humping, but it's not like they're kissing, right?

Their bodies writhed in lust and all abandon was gone. Naruto soon slid his hands up and over his mother's huge tits. But by doing so, the love he had for her instantly overpowered his lust. These were the puppies he used to suckle to get his nutrients. How could he not be gentle with them after their long-awaited reunion? Her big, heavy breasts were rising and falling with each breath she took. As he slid his hands over, he could feel her erect nipples trying to pierce a hole through her bra and come out her dress.

"I want you breastfeed me again, kaa-chan," whispered Naruto while grinding against his mother's backside. "What do you think? Would you like me to milk you?"

Kushina moaned as thoughts of her son sucking on her lactating tits made her forbidden desires skyrocket. "S-S-Sochi-kun…I…mmmmhhhhhhppphhhh!" she was cut off as he sank his teeth on the skin of her neck and bit down like a rabid animal.

Satisfied with the hickey he had left on his mother's neck, Naruto gathered as much tit flesh as he could into his hands. For a good two minutes, he sensuously bounced the two big, heavy breasts, using his palms to memorize their shape and size while absently comparing them to Mikoto's. He concluded that the two women were almost identical figure-wise. Both had big, fat asses and their tits were big and juicy – they were the perfect MILFs for The Blond Mother Lover.

"Your bra, kaa-chan," whispered Naruto while tweaking his mother's nipples through her dress. "Take it off… ** _now_**."

Kushina whimpered as her son spoke to her in that dark, forceful voice and she found herself submitting to him. He now stood in front of her, waiting for her to comply with his demand. Biting her lips, she reached around her back and began fumbling with the clasp that held her bra together. Her huge tits bounced to show their gratitude, though they were still tucked inside her dress. Her bra was now in her hand, but her son came forward and yanked it from her.

Naruto held his mother's bra to his face and inhaled deeply, his nostrils drawing in the scent of the massive breasts that the garment held in captivity all evening. His trousers got incredibly tight from the thought of him fucking his mother's tits. Glancing back at her, he saw she was shaking in her heels and could feel her arousal skyrocket from what she had just seen him do. Tossing the undergarment on the floor, he embraced her from behind and brought his hands back on her chest.

Soft and gentle was shoved aside for wild and untamed as he became rougher with her. The padding of her bra was no longer there to prevent him from getting a true feel of her jiggling tits. His cerulean blue eyes were bursting with primal lust as he began mauling at her breasts like a starved man leaping at a plate of food. Now she was screaming, jolts of pleasure running through her veins from his frenzy breast worship. Ripples were running across her wide hips as she wiggled them against his crotch. Then, he suddenly let go of her tits, leaving her gasping for breath.

' _S-S-Sochi-kun…you are…like…a beast…_ '

Grabbing her thighs and pulling them apart, he forced her into a squatting position where she had her gorgeous bubble butt pushed out and her hands dangled by her sides. He stroked his cock through his trousers, but the massive length was begging to be freed from its prison. Seeing his mother in the standing doggy-style position really made him want to fuck the living shit out of her. However, he stuck to his plan and began ramming his pelvis forward, hitting her square between her butt cheeks. Her moans and his groans could be heard echoing through the training ground.

Letting go of her hands, he pulled her up with him until they stood upright with his chest colliding with her back. Bringing his arms around her, he channeled lightning chakra into his hands and made sure she saw his fingertips crackling with electricity. A dark smirk curled to his lips mostly because his mother was either too innocent to understand what he had planned or was too hopped on pleasure to notice.

His hands slowly landed on her tits and he took her nipples in between two fingers. Then he pinched her nipples with lightning chakra coated fingers. Even if this was done through her dress, the electricity was able to penetrate through the garment with ease.

It took only a few seconds for her eyes to bug out.

" **CUMMMMMMMMINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!** " shrieked Minato's wife as her consecutive orgasm rippled out of her. She was already producing juices from the dry humping and breast worship, but getting her nipples pinched with lightning chakra was what got her to release with all her might.

"That's it!" yelled Naruto with a lustful grin on his face. "Cum for me, kaa-chan!"

Kushina kept gushing and gushing until her teeth began chattering and her brain cells began scattering. She would've collapsed to her knees had it not been for the tight hold her son had on her. The violent spasms in her legs sapped away whatever little strength she had. Her breathing was labored due to her malfunctioning respiratory system. A powerful white light was straining her eyes, preventing her from seeing or thinking straight. Sweat trickled down her forehead and began merging with the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

The lower half of her dress was completely soiled. The tiny thong she had on was now sticky and was making it really uncomfortable for her as it began riding up her ass crack. Her legs were all lathered up with her juice and her thighs would stick together each time they made contact. Her high heels and his shoes were also caked with her creamy nectar. She had even squirted all over the man-made stage.

That orgasm was insane…so fucking insane.

Minato made her orgasm a grand total of one time over the course of their marriage. Meanwhile, her son made her gush like a geyser twice without even touching her pussy. Minato may be the head of the household, but not only was Naruto the true man of the house, he was also her God.

Turning his dazed mother around, Naruto stared deep into her glossed eyes, searching for the answer he was looking for. This was the final stage he needed to clear before he could enter the next level. She was still struggling to find her voice and words seemed to have died down her throat. In the end, she gave a cute little nod and gave him her consent.

His lips descended on hers and jolts of pleasure coursed through their bodies. Their lips parted and they found themselves gauging each other's reaction.

Naruto's reaction was simple – he felt like he was the king of the world.

Kushina, on the other hand, was immensely happy but also a little conflicted. Happy in the sense that the pleasure she had received overpowered her guilt for cheating on her husband. However, there was still a part of her that was begging her to turn back, repent for her sins and be faithful to her husband. Sure she was sinking further into infidelity, but it's not like she's having sex, right?

Those full, pouty lips of his mother were begging for a more passionate kiss and he couldn't deny them of that. He crushed against them with his own famished lips. His hands swathed behind her head to ensure she wouldn't be able to wiggle her way out. Squeezing hard on the two jiggling spheres of her ass, he began kissing her harder. She gasped into his mouth, her knees buckling from the sheer intensity of their colliding lips.

Taking advantage of her dazed state, he slipped his tongue in her mouth for a brief second, just long enough to make contact with hers. She looked shocked at what he had done, but at no point did she push him away. Their arms enclosed together as she began kissing him back. Chakra was then channeled into the muscles of his tongue as he wrestled with hers, almost instantly ending with her surrendering to him. He could feel the vibrations coming from her mouth as she began moaning louder and louder.

"Oh Kami, sochi-kun…" panted Kushina as she tightly wrapped her arms around her son's neck. His kisses now wriggled from her mouth, longingly savoring her cheek and jaw. The ground on which she stood shook, at least for her, as he slammed his lips against hers again. Was this what a make out session was like? This was so intense! Her back arched as she pulled him down to kiss her more passionately.

"You are fucking sexy, kaa-chan," growled Naruto as he toyed with his mother's big, fat ass, all while engaging her in a dance of the tongue.

A few minutes later, the mother and son separated to gather the necessary oxygen. Their faces were flushed, but they couldn't keep their lust-filled eyes off each other. Kushina suddenly tore away her gaze, picked up her discarded bra and began straightening out her dress. She didn't say a word to her son as she began making her way out the training ground.

"Hey," began Naruto, only to see his mother picking up the pace. "Hey wait, kaa-chan!"

The only reply he got was the clicking of his mother's heels as she stormed off.

Just then, a tall black-haired man appeared in a swirl of leaves. "What will you do now, Naruto?"

 ** _xXx_**

Naruto was a lot of things, but he wasn't easy to scare.

Well, he was scared right now.

The dance with his mother had gone better than he could've ever imagined. He kept gliding with her on the stage, continuing to seduce her, until she gestured for him to feel her up. It was she who gave him the permission to grope her and kiss her – at no point in time did he force himself on her. From manhandling her, to kissing her, to making her squirt like a slut – everything he did was according to plan, and his plans were foolproof. So, why did she run off like that? According to his calculations, after their make-out session, she should've requested him to take her home and continue the night there.

Seeing no need for Sasuke or Itachi to continue performing their guard duty, he relieved them from their tasks and thanked them for playing their roles in all this. He also sent a shadow clone to the Uchiha district to inform Mikoto of this potential red alert. After thinking things over, he reached out for his mother's chakra and began following her with great apprehension. She was heading to their home and each step he took chasing after her was like a knife being pushed deeper and deeper into his chest.

He wasn't worried about her mentioning this to his father. He could deal with Minato; he just didn't want to lose his mother. Closing the fenced gate of his home behind him, he trekked along the rocky walkway leading to the door. There he saw his mother standing there waiting for him.

Without a word, she opened the door and closed it behind him.

Although he could've Shunshin'd inside their home, he didn't want to upset his mother or cause her to drift further away from him. However, he was able to sense that she was nervous and afraid, but also at peace. What surprised him was that he couldn't sense an ounce of anger from her. If she wasn't angry, then what was going on with her? He took that final step and pressed on the buzzer, waiting anxiously for her to answer the door.

After a brief moment, the door creaked open. Kushina stood by the foot of the door with flushed cheeks and her heart racing at a million miles per second. Guilt is a rope that wears thin and she was reminded of that after she stopped kissing her son. She took off and thought long and hard about the consequences of breaking her wedding vows. In the best case scenario, she could get away with a night of passion with her son and hopefully keep this from her husband. But should it come down to the worst came scenario, she could potentially lose everything over one night in the sheets.

She stared at the man who was gazing at her with his cerulean blue eyes. But before he could take another step towards her, she held up her hand and stopped him dead in his tracks. She wanted to cling on to that shred of motherhood she had developed over the eighteen years of his life. He was her son, first and foremost. However, he was also the man she had slowly but surely fallen in love with. This date made her realize that.

Opening her mouth, she spoke the six words a woman would typically say at the end of a date when she doesn't want the night to end. Six words; one for each year he's spent seducing her.

"Would you like to come in?"

* * *

 **I apologize in advance if you develop murderous tendencies because of this cliff-hanger. Anyway, I'm fucking shocked as I've written ~14,600 words for this chapter, making this even lengthier than the previous one. I told you last time that you shouldn't expect an early update, but I somehow managed to finish writing this chapter way ahead of schedule. Ladies and gentlemen, this is the power of Uzumakicest.**

 **Kushina Uzumaki has finally been broken by her son. However, don't mistake this for her being completely seduced; that has yet to happen. This is a three-step seduction: Lust, Conflict, Mind-break. Lust and Conflict has bred infidelity. The next step is for Naruto to break his mother's mind, which will go hand-in-hand with the introduction of netorare in the next chapter. The Naruto/Kushina sex scene will be featured in chapter 5, and I plan to make it as fucking hot as possible.**

 **Sorry to those who were looking forward to some dark seduction in this chapter. Naruto is genuinely in love with Kushina and Mikoto, so I didn't want their relationship to be all lusty. I hope you all enjoyed that dance scene and the hot smut contained within it. I'm not much of a romance writer, but I tried my best to portray some real romance in this chapter.**

 **A big thanks to everyone who bothers to leave a review. It takes me days to write a chapter and even more time to proofread it since I edit everything myself. I don't get paid a penny for any of this. Reading your feedback is the highlight of my day. Minato will finally be featured in the next chapter, so be sure to send me some suggestions regarding how I should implement the NTR. There's a lot of ideas I have brewing inside my head, but it never hurts to get more ideas.**

 **Peace.**

 **P.S: I'll decide by the end of this week if I'm going to turn this fic into a harem or not. I'll inform you all of my decision in the next chapter. Until then, feel free to add your two cents if you haven't done so already.  
**

 ** **P.P.S: This is directed to the guests who left feedback in the last chapter. I'm going to reply to you all here because unlike the registered users who left feedback, I cannot respond to you through the site's private messaging system.****

 _ ** ** _ **Alpha (who wrote about a possible younger sister in the harem), even if I do go down that harem route, this is a suggestion I may not be able to work with. Naruto having a younger sibling defeats the purpose of him keeping his mother all to himself by keeping Minato away from home. I have noted down your other suggestions though.  
**_****_

 _ **crazyg12 (who suggested a potential cat fight between Kushina and Mikoto to see who gets to fuck Naruto), not a bad idea. I make no promises, but I'll see what I can do.**_

 _ **Diaboro (shit that's quite the lengthy review), I am pleased you're enjoying the fic so much. There are too many poorly written Naruto fics on this site, especially when it comes to smut. I wanted to change that with my fic. Anyway, your suggestions for the harem have been noted. You've provided detailed reasons for your choices and I pretty much agree with all you had to say. I am liking your suggestions for how I should go about the NTR. Should I go down that harem route, your review will be the first I will turn to. Thank you.**_

 _ **Guest (who suggested MILFs from outside Naruto's universe), should I make this a harem, The Blond Mother Lover will not be opposed to loving mothers from other universes.**_

 _ **Random (who made those lengthy harem suggestions), I thank you for taking the time out to provide me your feedback. Your suggestions for the harem have been noted. I appreciate that you provided me with reasons for your choices. I particularly enjoyed the bit about Kurenai using genjutsu while cheating on Asuma because I had a similar plan for Mikoto when I was writing the prologue for the fic. On a side note, I really appreciate your kind words concerning my writing.  
**_

 _ ** _ **reader (who made the Kaguya suggestion), I've noted down your choice and have taken it into consideration should I go down that harem route. Thanks for giving me the reasoning behind your choice as well.**_**_


	4. Chapter 4

**We now have more than 500 mother lovers who have followed and favorited this fic.**

 **Let's celebrate with some** **hot Uzumakicest** **.**

* * *

 _She stared at the man gazing at her with his cerulean blue eyes. But before he could take another step towards her, she held up her hand and stopped him dead in his tracks. She wanted to cling on to that shred of motherhood she had developed over the eighteen years of his life. He was her son, first and foremost. However, he was also the man she had slowly but surely fallen in love with. This date made her realize that._

 _Opening her mouth, she spoke the six words a woman would typically say at the end of the date when she doesn't want the night to end. Six words; each for the six years he's spent seducing her._

 _"Would you like to come in?"_

Naruto silently stepped inside his home and shut the door behind him. His eyes never left his mother as he watched her shuffle her feet like a shy teenage girl. So much apprehension had been built up inside him because of her running away earlier.

"Sochi-kun, I-"

"Do you have any regrets?" interrupted Naruto, his voice cold and stony.

The tone the blond spoke in sent a shiver down Kushina's spine. Normally, a foolish villager trying to hit on her would face the wrath of Naruto Uzumaki, but right now she was facing it – and she didn't like it one bit.

"Do I regret what we did, sochi- _koi_?" asked the MILF while staring into her son's eyes. She made sure to put as much emphasis as she could into the honorific. She had welcomed him inside their home not only as her son, but also as her lover. It made sense to start referring to him as such.

"No," continued the redhead. "However, you have to understand that tonight was the first time I've ever cheated on your father."

Kushina took a step forward so she could hug her son, only for him to hold up a hand and stop her dead in her tracks. He then proceeded to back away from her, confusing and hurting her simultaneously.

"Crawl."

"E-eh?" murmured Kushina. "What are you talking about, sochi-koi?"

Naruto just stared blankly at the woman who gave birth to him. However, on the inside, his heart was doing jumping jacks, pounding harder than the pounding he usually gives Sasuke's mother during their hardcore sex sessions. His mother had just bestowed upon him the affectionate honorific assigned for a lover. But no matter how happy he felt on the inside, he needed to stay impassive on the outside.

"I don't want you tell me you're okay with cheating on tou-san with me," began Naruto cool, calm and collectedly. "I want you to show me. Crawl towards me and I'll take that as confirmation that you're no longer interested in having sexual relations with him."

Had he said this prior to seducing his mother, Kushina would've unleashed all hell on him. She would not deny him right now. He wanted to confirm that.

His mother stared into his eyes for a few minutes. There were a myriad of emotions he could sense rolling off of her, but ultimately she nodded her head in submission before dropping down to her knees. He watched as she started crawling towards him. Her massive tits made the bust of her dress stretch way out. She stopped right by his feet and stared up at him with big, violet orbs. There was uncertainty and vulnerability in her eyes, but by Kami did she look like a fucking cougar.

" ** _You are mine_** ," said Naruto possessively as he helped his mother to her feet. "And if you were to fuck another man behind tou-san's back, who better to fuck than your own son?"

Kushina didn't get a chance to respond as her son slammed her against the wall and smashed his lips against hers. The air was forced out of her lungs as she arched her back and gasped into his mouth. Her tongue was briskly received by his. She began kissing him back, but he subdued her within seconds.

He reached around for her childbearing hips until he was in possession of the spheres of her bottom. After pulling his hands back, he proceeded to slam them back down on her doughy butt cheeks, forcing a muffled scream out of her. Her pussy throbbed as he became rougher with her.

Her mind was clogged with pleasure from hearing the slurping noises emitting from his mouth with each long, drawn out motion of his lips. She squeaked as he rhythmically patted her ass, playing it like a set of drums. Surprisingly, she began shaking her motherly hips to help him produce more music. His lips were now on her face, detonating kisses all over her skin. Squeezing her eyes shut, she surrendered all control to him. His hot breath thawed the nape of her neck.

"W-w-wait…we need to talk," weakly begged Kushina, trying not to succumb to lust.

There was a lot they needed to discuss. She needed to talk to him about Mikoto. If she was going to become her son's lover, then she wanted him to stop seeing her best friend. She also needed to come clean about spying on them having sex. Then of course she needed to talk to him about her husband. Should she file for divorce? Should she even be open to working things out? There so many questions in her mind and she wanted answers.

"Not now," said Naruto while lifting his mother by her ass until she was floating a few inches above the ground. "Jiraiya-sensei told me this escort mission will take six full days to finish, so we have the house to ourselves until next Wednesday. Give me seventy-two hours. Then we'll talk. For the time being, I want you take off your dress but leave your underwear on."

Kushina was a little miffed about Minato having to stay in Grass Country for that long. This made her grateful that she had acted on her feelings for her son, and that he had reciprocated those feelings. The best part was that she wouldn't have to fear her husband dropping in all of a sudden because he wasn't going to be back for another six days. She could be with her lover and not worry about getting caught.

Once she was lowered to the ground and saw her son sinking into a squat, Minato's wife realized he wanted her to put on a show for him. She recalled the way Mikoto had stripped for Naruto, but was unsure if she would be able to be as graceful at doing it as her. Regardless, she tried being as slow as possible while pulling the straps of her dress off her shoulders. She swayed her childbearing hips while easing the tight-fitting fabric off her skin. The dress fell at her heels and she wiggled around to kick the garment from under her feet.

Now that his parent's black thong was in plain sight, Naruto could see white crusts all over the undergarment. This made sense because he made her orgasm quite hard earlier. Even the lower half of her dress was littered with pussy juice residue. He was glad she didn't take off her high heels. No matter how dirty they looked near the heels, the shoes were still giving her a sexy mistress look.

However, Naruto knew his mother had some work ahead of her. Mikoto was able to get him hard just by undressing herself due to how sexily she would go about it. However, his mother's true sexual prowess was unfortunately kept bottled up because of his tiny-dick father. He would have to train her, but he was sure he would be able to unlock her full MILF potential.

Still, it was difficult not sporting a boner when his mother's enormous ass was sticking out at him. Since he was squatting, her big, round cheeks were right at eye level. He beheld the delicacy before him, groping and bouncing it up and down in his shaky hands. His hands came around to hold the top of her thong, and she hooked her thumbs inside the waistband to begin peeling it down. Her ass bulged out from the top, revealing a portion of her deep ass crack.

With another tug, more of it ballooned out before him, and it wobbled hard as he held onto her matronly thighs. Drool formed at the corner of his mouth as he watched her magnificent crevice slowly and sexily come into view. Her big, doughy butt wobbled out as the top of her thong rolled up under the cup of her derriere. He spanked her, causing the big, juicy spheres to ripple back and forth.

"O-oh Kami…Sochi-koi…what…are you doing to me?" moaned the mother as her juices began their natural process of weeping into her rolled up thong as though she'd sprung a leak.

"Please, kaa-hime," whispered Naruto with furrowed eyebrows. "Don't interrupt me."

A few years ago, Fugaku had the gall to interrupt Naruto when was in the middle of worshiping Mikoto's ass. The poor clan head still has the scars to prove how viciously the blond had flogged him with a leather whip and rusty katana.

In fact, Naruto could get so into the worship that he would often lose all sense of reality. He had dreamt about appointing the "hime" honorific to his mother, but wasn't even aware he had done that just now. He wasn't even aware that his mother was looking over her shoulder and giving him a teary smile, adoring the change made to her name. This goes to show the sort of deep trance he's currently in.

His lips brushed against the back of her thick, mature woman thigh as he smooched her soft flesh. Gently kissing his way higher, he felt her trimmed patch of pubic hair tickling his nose. He fought back a chuckle and relaxed himself, breathing in her essence, getting intoxicated by her femininity. From there he nibbled his way towards the deep valley of her glorious ass. Its warmth was drawing him in. He was being seduced by the pungent aroma coming from the two holes located between his mother's cheeks.

Kushina quaked as her son stuck his tongue out and licked along her perineum, doubling the pleasure since both her pussy and asshole were stimulated. Before she knew it he was licking her with thorough strokes of his tongue, using it like a paintbrush, from the small of her back all the way down to her dripping cunt. There was no sloppiness whatsoever in his movement. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he ran his tongue around the ring of her anus.

A deep, hungry growl escaped Naruto as he spread his mother's glorious butt cheeks, his fingers fully exposing her rosebud in all its dark pinkish, smooth, round glory. Part of the appeal of a woman's asshole for him is how cute it looks when it winks at him while he's spreading her bottom. This was especially true for his mother's tight little button. He channeled chakra into his field of vision, just enough so he could burn this magical image into his brain.

"You have such a beautiful asshole, kaa-hime," said the blond in awe while scrunching up his nose, sniffing the rosebud. "You do keep yourself clean back here, right?"

"B-b-b-b-b-baka Sochi-koi…what kind of question is that?!" cried Kushina with a burning red face. She tried clenching her anus, but her son kept the dirty hole pried open with his fingers. She had never been so embarrassed!

"Fine then…I'll find out myself," was all the warning Naruto gave his mother before he pressed his lips against her backdoor entrance. He was as tender with this kiss as he was when he was kissing her on the lips.

No matter how hard she tried to shake her son off, it was no use. He was physically stronger than her and she could do nothing as he wrapped his arms around her thighs. His lips sealed around her anus as he made kissing motions over it before piercing through her dirty hole with his magnificent tongue. She fell forward in defeat, letting out an embarrassed wail and unknowingly clenching her ass.

Her anus almost tore his tongue apart with how viciously her walls were contracting around him. His groans reached her ears, but he persevered through getting his tongue pinched until she gradually relaxed to the sensation of getting her asshole explored for the first time by a foreign entity. Then, he dug his tongue as deep as he could. Her back arched, her melodious moans filling the hallway of their home. Because she was a virgin back there, this level of stimulation was off the charts for her.

Naruto was in heaven as he savored the smell of his mother's ass. It felt incredible to wrestle with her anal walls as they nipped at his tongue. His nose was full of her scent and he was getting high from just smelling her feminine arousal. There was reluctance before when he began rimming her out, but it was all sunshine and rainbows from here on out.

"F-f-fuuuucuckkkkk…" whimpered Kushina as her son began giving deep, long French kisses to her asshole and she shamefacedly found herself loving every second of it.

Three days ago, she would've turned green from the mere thought of anal sex. The rectum was not like the vagina; it was unclean and unhygienic. It's safe to say she was horrified when she saw her beloved son shoving his finger up her best friend's butt. She was even more horrified when she found herself playing with her anus while watching Naruto and Mikoto have sex.

After witnessing that lifechanging mating session, Kushina started having more frequent wet dreams about her son. Rather than these dreams consisting entirely of vaginal penetration, most of them were now featuring him doing her in the ass. She didn't know why she was becoming so enticed with anal sex. Was it because it was dirty? Was it the thrill of getting such a small orifice split wide open? Or was it something more?

She was brought out from her thoughts as her son spanked her tense buttocks. She screamed into the floor she was resting her face on and raised her ass as high as she could raise it. His tongue swirled around inside her walls, tasting her canal and teasing all the nerve endings spread throughout her sweet little rosebud.

Naruto's eyes bubbled with a dark, powerful lust as he pulled his tongue out his mother's backdoor entrance. Spreading her cheeks wide, he watched as her anus very slowly opened. The opening was a cute little button initially. Then it spread more until it became slightly larger, but not by much. Placing his hands on her sides, he propelled himself forward and began fucking her ass with his tongue.

"UrrrgggGGGHH!" roared Kushina as her son kept slamming his face into her bottom. "YOU'RE REALLY UP THERE, SOCHI-KOI! OH FUCCCCCKKKKK!"

The smacking, sucking, wet sounds of Naruto eating his mother's ass joined the shrieks of her going crazy with pleasure. He made one deep thrust, so deep that he could feel his saliva drying up due to the heat emitting from the depths of her anus. His nose was breathing in the crack of her ass, his eyes looking past her magnificent butt cheeks and watching her shaking her head violently.

Then, he channeled lightning chakra to his tongue.

" **CUUUUMMMMMMMINNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!** " cried Kushina with a scream so loud that it broke the mirror hanging above the hallway.

There was nothing like a woman who could squirt her heart out. A tsunami-like wave of juices gushed from the deepest reaches of her cunt, following her anus tightening around her son's tongue. She pressed her face against the floor, her cheeks moping the surface as her legs began shaking. The marble floor below her was now caked with the tremendous expulsion of her feminine cream.

Yanking his tongue out of his mother's asshole, he took long deep breaths. Had he not been a ninja, he would've died from suffocation with how much time he had spent exploring her anal walls.

Speaking of his mother, she collapsed on her side with her big, juicy butt forming a beautiful heart-shape. She was laying in a puddle of her own juices. Her violet orbs were squeezed shut. For a good minute she kept shivering, but it took a whole lot longer for her legs to finally stop shaking.

"S-Sochi-koi…my Kami…you are…oh wow…" babbled Minato's wife as she struggled to stay awake.

"Up and at 'em, kaa-hime," said Naruto as he sat his mother upright and resisted the urge to laugh at her sleepy face. "I haven't even begun pleasuring you yet. Did I not mention something about me needing seventy-two hours?"

Kushina struggled to bare through the mind-numbing pleasure she was in. Her eyes widened in fear when her son's words finally registered in her mind. There was no way she would be able to handle him. He had made her orgasm twice in the training ground roughly twenty minutes ago and he got her to squirt again just now. How would she be able to survive three full days of him breaking in her body?

She tried crawling away from her son, only for him to yank her back and slip a finger up her lubricated anal walls. Her erotic whimpers filled the downstairs area of their home as he began sliding his finger in and out of her butt like he was fucking her with a tiny dick – Minato's teeny-weeny dick.

 ** _xXx_**

Naruto was now sitting on the living room sofa with his legs spread wide. His mother was on his lap, her big, fat ass ballooned out on his thighs as she straddled him. An arm was wrapped around her waist, securing her in place. His palm was pressed against the small of her back, set up at an angle that was allowing him to furiously fuck her asshole with his index and middle finger.

"I'M CUMMMMMINNGGGGGG!"

It didn't matter that his mother was squirting all over the sofa and drenching his crotch with her delicious juice. Naruto just wasn't satisfied with the amount of orgasms she's had thus far – he wanted her to cum like no tomorrow. The speed picked up as he kept jamming his fingers in and out of her rectum to the point his hand became a mere blur. He had to use his other arm to hold her steady because she began shrieking like a siren, spasming like a woman with Tourette syndrome.

It wasn't necessarily the insane rhythm that got Kushina to shriek like an over-exaggerating slut. No, it was the chakra laced in her son's fingers coupled with how hard he would push his fingers in and pull them out. But in Naruto's defense, him being so rough with his mother was his way of ensuring her asshole was nice and stretched for when he would break that ass in with his monster cock.

"N-no…no more…please no…more…more…no…please…" whimpered the Hokage's wife as she slumped into her son's chest, shuddering violently against him.

Three hours.

Her son spent the past three hours anally probing her and making her orgasm over, and over, and over again. This chain of orgasms has given birth to a river of juices leading from the hallway to the living room. It honestly made sense for them to put up a yellow sign that reads "Caution: Wet Floor".

He didn't even bother taking off her bra. He just kept giving her a cavity search with his fingers and tongue. She could barely feel her legs or hips. Her pussy was painfully sore. She was feeling lightheaded from the amount of fluids she has discharged in such a small period of time. Let's not even talk about how badly her asshole was begging for a break.

' _I'm sorry, kaa-hime_ ,' thought Naruto as he started popped a chakra pill into his mother's mouth and revitalized her energy. ' _But we're just getting started_.'

Massive tits sprang forth from their confinement as Naruto unclasped his mother's bra. Now that he's thoroughly exercised her anal muscles, it was time to milk her breasts for all they were worth. Then and only then would he play with her pussy. His monster cock twitched in his trousers as the two big 'ol marshmallows tumbled forward, showing barely any sag, and were capped by painfully erect, rosy pink nipples.

"Beautiful…" said Naruto softly, kissing his mother's forehead as he cupped her breasts.

Kushina bit her lips with a pretty blush coloring her cheeks. "Thank you, sochi-koi."

He lifted her breasts, weighing them reverently. Nice and big, yet so soft. Running his thumbs over her nipples, he saw them twitching in response to his touch. The true worship began as he sank his face in between the mountains on her chest. He moved them, up and down, side to side, against her mouth, and against his. There were no shapes or configurations he didn't form. Then he began kissing and slurping her tit flesh with his swirling swathing tongue, bathing the undersides, the sides, the tops, and even her valley as though the crevice was made of whipped cream.

Casting a brief gaze at his gorgeous mother, the blond saw her eyes fluttering and knew she was absolutely in love with the breast worship. Lowering his mouth, he took a nipple into his mouth and greedily squeezed it like he wanted to take it home with him. Her other nipple twitched, but he could sense its loneliness. All Kushina could do was fill the living room with her sexy cries as her son switched back and forth between her tits, teasing, pulling on, and gently biting down on her nipples.

Suddenly, Naruto grabbed hard on his mother's tits, making her whimper. "Will tou-san ever get a chance to suck these girls again?"

"N-no…never…" moaned Kushina as she threw her head back. "They…they're yours now…all yours…"

"Good," was all Naruto said in response before he smashed his face between his mother's huge tits and smothered himself in her valley, her sweet scent filling his nostrils.

Lick, suck, nibble, repeat. By the time he was done, her huge tits were coated with saliva. She even made a mess of his trousers as she had creamed all over him. He chuckled as she looked away from him – his mother was one adorable MILF. Turning her head, he smashed his lips against hers, all while holding her enormous ass. She began swaying her motherly hips, unknowingly giving him a lap-dance.

Strands of spit connected their mouths to their lips as they finally pulled back from one another. Pecking her on the cheek, he used his upper body strength to hoist her up and lay her across his drenched lap. For the time being he hadn't yanked down his trousers, so his furious monster cock was throbbing and flexing against his mother's stomach as she rested on top of him. Chakra was then channeled to his right bicep. A small poof sound filled the room and out in his hand appeared a jar full of fresh blueberries.

By the time Minato's wife put two and two together, her son was resting the fruit against her perineum. Time stood still for her as he propped up her ass and spread the folds of her little anus. He rolled her buttocks over and over, opening her wider so he could rectally feed her a blueberry. She tried her best to stop him, but moving around was helping him since she was unconsciously clenching and unclenching her anus. Within a minute's passing all that was peeking out of her ass was the stem of the blueberry.

"P-pull it out…" whined Kushina adorably as she covered her atomic red face with her hands. This was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to her.

Naruto laughed warmly at his innocent mother. There was so much he needed to teach her. When he was a child, she taught him how to read and write. Now as an adult, he was going to return the favor by teaching her about the vast wonders of sex. Kinks, fetishes, positions – there was so much knowledge he wanted to impart on her. If only his father hadn't neglected his mother. If only he would've honored his duties as a husband.

Minato's mistakes have cost him his wife.

And now he will never get her back.

Staring down at his cute mother, he pecked her on the cheek and nodded at her. Scooping her up, he manhandled her until she was kneeling on the cushion while her arms were dangling over the sofa. Pulling her ass cheeks apart, he went to work on retrieving the blueberry. For thirty seconds he swooshed her buttocks around as he massaged them to get her to relax. She spasmed again as his lips closed over her asshole, and she instinctively released the fruit into his waiting mouth.

"Mmm…" murmured Naruto while savoring the blueberry, treasuring the distinct pungent taste of his mother's anal canal mixing with the fruit's natural juice.

Kushina threw her head over her shoulder, blushing harder than she ever has in her life. Her son had just gotten her asshole to open for her favorite fruit. Then he pulled it out and popped it in his mouth. Now he was grinning foxily at her like what he did was the most normal thing in the world. He was corrupting her, and she found herself loving every second of it.

Suddenly, her mouth fell when she saw her son waving at her with a new blueberry in between his index finger and thumb. Every hair on her body stood as he proceeded to unsealed a familiar food item…a can of whipped cream.

A dark smirk curled to his lips as his mother tried covering her ass with her hands. "Like I said…I haven't even begun pleasuring you, kaa-hime."

 ** _xXx_**

"My office is being renovated?"

The meeting in Grass Country was going phenomenally well. This trade agreement would ensure that Konoha's agriculture will prosper for the next fifty years. He was surprised when Fugaku volunteered himself to be an escort for this mission. However, he was more than happy to accept the offer since Jiraiya was going to be his second escort. Thankfully, his former teacher has kept a wrap on his super pervert tendencies all through their stay in the country of agriculture.

But as soon as they got to their hotel, a crow was waiting for them in their suite.

"Affirmative, Hokage-sama," answered Itachi through his crow summon. "I can vividly recall mentioning this to you last weekend. Have you forgotten about it already?"

"Ummm…" murmured the blond. "Maybe I forgot?"

The crow just stared blankly at the blond. "The Hokage Tower will be under lockdown until the renovation is complete. Therefore, I've sent Mato-san here to deliver some of the paperwork you'll have to finalize over these next two days."

"Ah yes, I remember now," said Minato as he nodded along. The crow nodded at him before releasing a scroll, which he took into his hand. "Thanks, Itachi."

"It's my pleasure, Hokage-sama," said Itachi. "By your leave."

The crow dispelled and Fugaku held back his smirk. ' _Excellent work, sochi_.'

Jiraiya was amused as well, but didn't let it show. The renovation was just a ruse to keep Minato from his office so Naruto could initiate the final stage of his plan. It was time for him to play his part now.

"Minato," said Jiraiya as seriously as he could. "Why don't you just take your paperwork and finish it at home? I'm sure your wife will _appreciate_ you finally being there for her."

A big blush colored Minato's features from thinking about making love to his wife. He hasn't been there for her for a long, long time. Now he could get a chance to take her in the missionary position again.

"Y-yeah," stammered The Yellow Flash before he took off like a speed bullet and slammed the bathroom door behind him. Unfortunately for him, his two companions caught on to his plight.

Jiraiya shook his head. "I almost feel sorry for him."

"Is it because he went to go jerk off or because he's going to get cuckolded by Naruto-sama?" queried Fugaku with a dark smirk.

Jiraiya chuckled a little, though his eyes did hold some pity. "I just hope he doesn't break."

 ** _xXx_**

Mikoto Uchiha rolled around in her bed with tears welling in her onyx orbs. Despite giving her lover the green signal to pursue his dreams of claiming his mother, she was horrified with the idea that she might be tossed aside for Kushina.

These past five years with Naruto have been the best years of her life. He was the perfect man, not because of his monster cock or his amazing physique. No, it's because they're soulmates and they can talk to each other about anything and everything. She's told him her deepest and darkest secrets, none of which have ever reached her husband's ears. Hell, she's even told him things stuff that she hasn't even revealed to her best friend.

He treats her like a queen, always showers her with love and goes out of his way to make her happy. It wasn't just extravagant purchases. It was the roses he would lay near her bed each morning, or how he would kiss her as soon as she woke up and right before she drifted asleep. The little things count, but he's done so many of them for her that she could not count them all. Therefore, she thought she would return the favor and help him achieve his goal of stealing Kushina from Minato.

That was in theory.

But this is reality.

Rubbing her watery eyes, she fiddled with the hem of the oversized shirt she had on. To her, this was the comfiest shirt in the whole world. Aside from its comfy factor, she enjoyed how it fell just below her gorgeous bubble butt. This gave her long, slender legs a lot of room to breathe. But the most important reason why she loved this shirt was because it was her lover's. He had tossed it into the hamper before jumping into the shower with her this morning. She could still smell his manly scent on the garment.

The love of her life was with another woman and it was eating her up inside. For better or for worse, this woman was her best friend, her surrogate sister, the girl she had grown up with. Had it been for a woman other than Kushina, she would've outright denied her lover from thinking about ditching her to chase new tail. If there was anyone who she could trust with her lover, it was her best friend. However, it was still difficult for her to imagine another woman sinking her claws in _her_ man.

Suddenly, she heard her bedroom door creaking open and immediately turned on her side so she wouldn't be facing the door. She knew her lover had just stepped inside because he had set up a fuinjutsu security system for their bedroom. If the door is closed, only the person whose blood is registered can open it. On top of that, the seals carved on the floor, walls, ceiling and window prevents anyone from breaking in via Shunshin no Jutsu.

Shortly after making a cuckold out of her husband, Naruto told him that he was no longer permitted entry inside the master bedroom. Fugaku wasn't even allowed to see his wife having sex with the man she was cheating on him with unless they personally let him inside the bedroom.

Long story short, this fucking door will not open unless Naruto or Mikoto are the ones yanking down on the handle.

Naruto stepped inside his precious mate's bedroom with a soft smile gracing his whiskered features. Mikoto was laying on her tummy, uncovered. His heart raced as he saw her in his shirt – she always looked so sexy in his clothes. The garment was bunched up around her waist, leaving her panty-covered ass on full display for him. Her buttocks were slightly spread and since the light black undergarment was pretty much see through, he had a clear view of her ass crack and the cleft of her vulva. His monster cock stirred in his pants from gazing at the ring of her cute little anus and the folds of her inner labia peeking out from between her thicker, rich pink outer labia lips.

"I see someone wants to get fucked," cooed Naruto as he propped down beside his lover and curled his body around her until they were spooning.

Mikoto answered her lover with a cute huff.

"What's wrong?" asked the blond, his voice laced in genuine concern. "Is this about me coupling with kaa-hime?"

All the MILF could do was sniffle. She had received word from her lover's shadow clone that Kushina had hightailed it out of the training ground. A part of her was happy to hear this because she thought her friend might take some time to process things. However, shortly after that, she was told by a new shadow clone that Kushina was broken enough that she was okay with cheating on Minato with Naruto.

Hearing that new honorific from her lover reminded her that she's no longer his one and only princess. She would have to face the reality that she has to share him.

"It's kind of hypocritical for me to act out like this now," whispered the MILF. "After all, I was the one who came up with the idea of allowing Kushina-chan to catch you and I having sex. I've also brainstormed countless seduction methods with you so you could win her over. I just…" her voice broke here. "I just didn't think I would actually have to share you."

A frown marred Naruto's face as he tilted Sasuke's mother's head and brushed away her tears. He slowly peeled down his trousers, setting free his monster cock. Hitching up her shirt and bunching it around her midriff, he proceeded to pull down her panties. Once they dangled around her thighs, he slowly spread the two symmetrical spheres of her bottom before wedging his massive shaft between them. She wiggled her childbearing hips, smothering him in big, deliciously juicy ass cheeks.

"I'm so sorry I'm putting you through this," said the blond. "Sharing is not fair to the women involved, but you two mean the world to me. I cannot stand the thought of you being with your husband. This is why I stole you from Fugaku-san. My feelings for kaa-hime is why I'm going to make a cuck out of tou-san as well," a devilish gleam sparkled in his eyes from just thinking about having sex with his mother behind his father's back. "But I love you so much that it hurts. You own a part of my heart that kaa-hime will never own. You're irreplaceable, Miko-hime."

A soft smile curled to the woman's lips. "You silver-tongued playboy."

"Well, I do like to play…and you never complain about my tongue," cooed Naruto as he gently drove his cock to and fro the bridge between his woman's buttocks. "But I really do love you, Miko-hime. It's heartbreaking to see you like this."

Mikoto tilted her head with her flushed cheeks puffing out as she gazed deeply at her lover. It was unreal how he could turn her entire day around with just a few words. She was feeling so devastated earlier, but he somehow managed to absorb all that pain and shower her with his comfort. Pushing her neck up slightly, she brushed her lips against his.

"I love you, Naru-koi," said the woman softly. "So where's Kushina now?"

Naruto smiled at his best friend's mother. "I love you too. As far as kaa-hime goes, I gave her an hour to rest. I've been playing with her ass and tits ever since I got back home."

Black orbs widened as Mikoto glanced at the nearby clock. "Seven…no eight?" muttered the beautiful kunoichi. "Eight fucking hours on just ass and breast worship?!"

"Damn right," replied Naruto smugly. "I even stuck a blueberry up her ass then ate it in front of her."

The master bedroom shook with thunderous laughter as Mikoto held her ribs, cackling like a nefarious villain about to fuck up the hero's day. She could picture that scenario so well. The tomboy red-haired motormouth rambling on about ramen, only to be shut up with a blueberry being shoved up her hindquarters. Oh the evil plans that were now hatching inside her head.

Kushina will never hear the end of this!

"Aw, has Miko-hime forgotten all about the strawberry incident?"

The laughter stopped as the color evaporated from the Uchiha Matriarch's face. A humongous blush rushed to her cheeks from recalling that very memory. Back then, she was really reluctant to let Naruto play with her ass because she was a virgin back there. Then one day, he flipped her over and forced a strawberry up her little hole. He didn't stop there – no sir! He kept licking and tongue-fucking her until her anal walls were all smeared with the fruity sensation. Only after that did he start licking her clean.

To this day she can't look at a strawberry and not clench her asshole.

"B-baka," grumbled the mother, refusing to face her lover.

Naruto chuckled at the adorable MILF and held her protectively. His eyes brimmed with love as he ran his right hand around her pussy lips while continuing to fuck the crevice of her glorious ass.

"You just need to wait a little longer," said Naruto as he nipped the skin of his lover's neck. "Once I finally consummate my relationship with kaa-hime, I'll be in the position where I can fulfill the promise I made to you on our first year anniversary."

Mikoto tilted her head again, this time with a beautiful smile gracing her features. Tears were flowing down her cheeks from just thinking about carrying her godson's child.

Without another word, she fully turned around and crashed her lips against his, pulling him in one of the fiercest kisses they've ever shared. Their forehead pressed together, their eyes locked, their genitals embracing. He cared so much about her that he showed up here to comfort her, even when he has the perfect opportunity to snuggle with his naked mother. If he was going to put such effort, then the least she can do is follow in his example.

 ** _xXx_**

Kushina Uzumaki found herself drowning as outrageous waves of water attacked her from all sides. Violent thunderstorms were booming in the background. She tried protecting herself by forming an Adamantine Chain barrier, but was unable to even gather enough chakra. The last time she felt so hopeless was when she was a little girl and Uzushiogakure was getting struck down by enemy villages.

Suddenly, her eyes shot wide open and she awoke with a thunderous gasp. Her huge tits bounced with frenzy as she took deep breaths to calm herself. Even though she was finally awake, for some reason there was no strength left in her body. She was pretty much paralyzed on the bed.

' _The last thing I remember was sochi-koi giving me a bath and then putting me to bed_ …' her thoughts were broken by her pussy lips getting brushed by a thick, wet brush.

What happened wasn't a dream.

Those violent tidal waves had been conjured by her mind to show her the sheer power of her latest orgasm. Apparently, her son had made her gush like an overpaid whore while she was asleep. She had to summon all the strength she had to cast her gaze down. It was then she saw his spiky blond hair between her legs, which were both hoisted over his shoulders. He had a devilish twinkle in his cerulean blue orbs as he winked at her before burying his face back in her snatch.

His index finger was running in little ovals around her labia, occasionally brushing by her cute clit. His tongue was quite far up inside her, massaging her vaginal walls and trying to extract more essence out of her. For the next couple of minutes, the tip of his tongue began lashing at a particularly sweet spot hidden deep within her cunt. It was only a few years ago that she discovered this pleasure point while masturbating. However, her son somehow managed to find it with no trouble – he was truly skilled.

"S-S-Sochi-koi…" whimpered Kushina, her head spinning with pleasure. "P-please…let me rest…"

"Not a chance, kaa-hime," said Naruto as he withdrew his tongue from his mother's passage. "I've been waiting for years to taste your sweet pussy. Besides, I've given you one hour to rest which is more than enough. Now it's time for me to get back to work."

Of course, he hadn't mentioned that while Kushina was napping, he snuck out of the house to tuck Sasuke's mother into bed. Mikoto was still a little iffy about sharing him and he's been with her for the past five years. So why would his mother be fine with sharing him right off the bat? Only by playing it slow could he hope to one day create an understanding between his two lovers.

After getting back home, he headed straight to his parent's bedroom. He had to fight the urge to yank down his trousers and shove his cock straight up his mother's pussy when he saw how cute she looked while snoring in her sleep. However, the closer he got to her, the stronger the smell of her arousal got. She was having a wet dream and was murmuring his name. Spreading her legs, he saw her beautiful pink labia lips glistening with thick, creamy nectar.

Of course he was going to eat that pussy.

Minato's wife was once again reminded that her husband wasn't a fraction of the man their son was. He had spent almost eight hours just exploring her asshole and playing with her tits. She could still feel her nipples aching from how hard he had sucked on them after spraying whipped cream on them. Even her asshole puckered up from recalling how much whipped cream he had sprayed directly inside her little hole.

Violet orbs flickered as her son greedily consumed her vagina. His tongue felt so damn good inside her, but the pleasure kicked into high gear when he pressed down on her sensitive clit like a button. She felt him channeling chakra, but hadn't anticipated for him to use it to elongate his tongue. The increase in length was allowing her son to reach depths her husband was never able to explore. Her tantalizing moans filled the master bedroom as she squirmed around on the bedsheets while her son began tongue-fucking her.

"F-fuuuuuucckkkkkkkkkk!" cried Kushina as her son flicked her clit. "I'm gonna…gonna cummmmm!"

"Mhmm…hmmmhm!" was all Naruto could mumble for he had become too addicted to his mother's pussy to pull out of her now.

He sucked and licked, running his tongue up and down her pussy, pushing his mouth and face into her as hard as he could, venturing his tongue deep into the sacred tunnel leading to her womb. The erect clitoris throbbing out of its hood was getting clobbered by his thumb and pinched in between his two fingers. Had Naruto been a civilian, his throat would've been throbbing, and lungs would've been flaming up. Thankfully, he was no civilian; he had his handy-dandy chakra to keep him from suffocating.

People called her Lady Kushina and saw her as the role model for young girls. Too bad they couldn't see her thrusting her hips like a slut, letting out un-lady like screams of ecstasy. Too bad they couldn't see that she was cheating on their precious Hokage-sama.

She masturbated regularly, but her son somehow knew how to pleasure her better than she could pleasure herself. Where has he gained these skills? To think her best friend was getting such treatment. No wonder why Mikoto was so addicted to Naruto. Her body tightened, childbearing hips jumping with his movement, hands gripping the pillow under her head, head shaking back and forth as she chased the orgasm out from where he worked her body to the ends of her toes, fingertips, and head.

" **I'M CUMMMMINNNNNGGGGGG!** "

For a good two minutes, Minato's wife kept spasming all over her bed, rolling back and forth like she just got tasered. Waves of thick cream started gushing out of her like a tsunami. Her moans continued echoing through the bedroom as she laid on her side with post-orgasm shaking legs. Her eyes were glossed with pleasure; everything else happening around her became a blur to her.

She opened her eyes, only to shut them back with desire. All she had seen was a glimpse, but that one glimpse of her son's bare chest was able to ignite a fire in her loins. The sound of clothes hitting the floor made her desires jump higher and higher until she found herself staring at him with half-lidded eyes.

This man used to be a small baby that she had carried in her womb for nine months. Now he was sporting such a spectacularly fit body that could make women foam at the mouth with lust. She was no exception. His protruding chest was boiling with muscles. His pecks held a curvy, yet rigid texture.

' _F-fuck…sochi-koi is so hot…_ ' thought Kushina in a daze as she crawled towards her son. Her right hand trickled down his chiseled chest as she began caressing the carved muscles that came with endless hours of training. It excited her to feel his hard flesh spool beneath her shaky palms.

Before she knew it, he removed her hands from his body before taking a few steps back.

Ecstasy brewed deep within her mind as he dropped his trousers and his monster cock came charging out with anger. It sprung free, hitting his stomach with a thud loud enough that it sent chills down her spine. Now it was gutting upwards at her and she was getting high off its musky scent – she could smell it from here. The gigantic mushroom head was oozing a thick cream while beyond it the massive girth of the shaft disappeared into small blond curls. Beneath the pubic hair dangled a huge pair of testicles.

It was crazy that just one of her son's balls could dwarf the size of her husband's wiener. Comparing those two was truly like comparing a pebble to a mountain.

"O-oh Kami-sama…" murmured Kushina with her eyes brimming with lust. Even though she had seen her son's cock twice already, she had never seen it up close like this. It looked even more intimidating in person, but it was that very fear which was arousing her.

"Am I bigger than tou-san?" asked Naruto as he walked towards his mother.

Kushina gulped as her son's terrifyingly huge cock swung around, smacking against his thighs as he took those few steps closer towards her. Her toes curled as that one-eyed beast pointed up at her. It was for the first time that she saw a big blue vein running along the underside of his massive shaft. This made her pussy throb and asshole clench – her son was simply pulsing with power.

"Am I bigger than tou-san?" repeated the blond, glaring at his mother. There was no need for him to even ask this question let alone repeat it. He knew exactly how small his father was. He just wanted his mother to say it. He wanted his mother to vocally shame her husband.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Minato's wife whispered a timid, "He's a baby compared to you."

"Good," said Naruto with a deep, husky voice. "It's time for you to suck me off, kaa-hime."

"B-but…you are…" rambled Kushina as she looked down at her lap. "You're too huge, sochi-koi. There's no way I can fit you in my mouth."

"Not now at least," corrected the blond as he grabbed both his mother's hands and guided them to his crotch. "But don't worry, I'm going to guide you through every step of the way. Let's start by you jacking me off."

Getting a blowjob from his mother was one of his wildest dreams.

Now it was about to come true.

Kushina let out a breath she didn't know she had as her hands landed on her son's upper left and right inner thighs respectively. From what she could gather, her fingers wouldn't even meet around his girth. Hence, she would absolutely have to use both her hands to service him. She glanced up at him before staring down at her wedding ring, trying to justify what she was about to do.

Taking a deep breath, she reached out and traced the precum from his urethra with her fingertip before smearing it all around the mushroom head. Her hands were shaking, her palms starting to sweat because this was the first time she was touching a cock that wasn't her husband's. Unlike Minato's soft erections, her son's cock was so fucking hard that she could hammer nails with it. Unlike Minato's wiener which she could easily wrap a hand around, she was forced to use both hands to meet Naruto's girth.

She glanced up at him again and saw him nodding at her, confirming he was liking her soft touch. Feeling at ease with his smile, she sent her fingers back for more of his precum and spread all that juice along the smooth underside of his shaft. Satisfied she had somewhat lubricated his cock, she began stroking her palm up and down from the juncture with his balls to the prominent ridge behind the head. She felt his cock throb against her palms and saw the head swelling up even bigger and its eye opening and closing with each pump she gave him.

This was hypnotizing for her.

"Ah, fuck yes," groaned Naruto as he closed his eyes. "Keep stroking my cock, kaa-hime."

Her hands moved in somewhat of a steady rhythm, though she knew her movement was sloppy at best. It was difficult using both hands at once, but thankfully her kunoichi training was paying off. She could sense his chakra reacting to her touch. From what she could sense, he was more pleased with her performing long strokes rather than quick ones. Chewing on her bottom lip, she pressed her thighs together. She was dripping wet and it was an effect of her hand servicing him.

The rhythm eventually smoothened out as she moved her hands up and down. She also followed his instructions to occasionally use one of her hands to wrap her fingers over and thumb under the topside of his shaft, while the other hand would stay still. However, he was so huge that she just couldn't get her fingers to touch the tip of her thumb.

"You're doing well so far," said Naruto fondly as he patted his mother's head. "Now take my balls in your hands and play with them."

Kushina did as told and held both balls in her palms and bounced them, amazed at how heavy they were. This made her wonder how much jism was stored inside them. Memories of her spying on her son and best friend having sex came back to her in a flashback. She shuddered at recalling how much semen she saw oozing out of Mikoto's pussy and asshole. Naruto had really filled Sasuke's mother to the brim. She bit her lips, realizing that she would soon be full of her son's spunk as well.

"Now suck," commanded Naruto as he grabbed hold of his cock and directed it at his mother's mouth. "Open up, kaa-hime."

Taking one final deep breath, Minato's wife nodded at her son before opening her lips as wide as she could. Unfortunately, it didn't fit. She tried again, this time stretching her jaw until it hurt, but it was still no use. Like she had already told her son, he had one fucking giant cock. However, there was no way she was going to stop here. After all the pleasure he's given her thus far, she had to return the favor.

The second attempt began with her swooshing his big balls inside her mouth one by one, until both were slathered with her saliva. She grinned up at him while he shot her a smirk. He obviously loved that stimulation and she was elated to do that for him. From there she traced the length of his shaft with her tongue. She went for a back-and-forth motion while licking him, all while conjuring up ways to take that massive head inside her. Unfortunately, this attempt didn't go any better. Not even at its widest point was she able to stretch her lips far enough to engulf his thick mushroom head.

Her jaw was aching from being worked so hard, so she decided to move her tongue back to ease the head of his gigantic cock inside her mouth. It was still a no-go, though this was an improvement from last time. Her eyes flickered in lust as her nostrils picked up on his musky scent. She hurriedly wrapped both hands around his shaft and began stroking both fists rapidly, earning her a few groans.

Moving her hands down to the base, she opened her mouth as wide as possible and tried drawing into her oral caverns. Infuriated that all her efforts were in vein, she wrapped her arms around his waist before slamming her head forward, forcing the rest of his cockhead to get shoved into her mouth.

But like that meme…it was at that moment she knew she had fucked up.

Within a matter of seconds searing pains were felt from the sides of her mouth as her lips started tearing to accommodate the beast she was getting stretched with. Blood started oozing from her torn lip and having her mouth open so wide was making things even worse. Tears welled in her eyes as she wiggled her head, trying to push him out of her.

"Oh shit," said Naruto in alarm as he held his mother's head steady and pulled his cock out of her mouth.

Quickly crouching down towards her, a frown marred his face to see the blood leaking from her bottom lip. He quickly began channeling medicinal chakra to his hand. The wound was minor, and he was able to heal it with no problem whatsoever. One of the prostitutes he used to fuck was a medic and she taught him some basic healing techniques. By doing this, she saved the lives of her fellow whores because the whiskered blond didn't stop until he had broken in every single slut in that whorehouse.

At least his past conquests were beneficial in the long run.

Gently kissing his mother's forehead, Naruto pulled her in his arms. "I'm sorry, kaa-hime. I should've been more attentive and not forced you to push so hard."

"You have nothing to apologize for," sniffled Kushina as she affectionately wiggled her nose against her son's own. "You weren't forcing yourself on me. I shouldn't have gotten so overconfident nor should I have acted on instincts like that. The fact remains that you are just too huge, sochi-koi."

"I sort of wish I wasn't so big right now," muttered the blond. "Do you want to stop here then?"

"E-e-eh?!" exclaimed Kushina as she stared at her son like he was stupid. "Why this just makes me try even harder. There's no way I'm going to accept defeat, dattebane!"

' _There's no way I'll lose to Mikoto_ ,' added the mother mentally as she recalled her best friend being able to deepthroat Naruto. How the woman was able to do it was beyond her, but she didn't care. She wanted her son to stop seeing her best friend, so she needed to learn how to pleasure him better than every other woman on this planet.

Naruto grinned lustfully as he slapped his mother's forehead with the head of his cock, creating a small thud sound and earning a squeak from her. "Then let's try this again."

"Close your eyes."

Kushina stared at her son for a moment before nodding at him, deciding to obey his order. Violet orbs squinted slightly before all she could see was black.

"We're now at Ichiraku Ramen and…hey wait. Is that the Kushina Uzumaki special?"

The redhead bounced up and down on her bed, the weapons of mass destruction on her chest jiggling and erect nipples pointing in varying directions. This was roleplay – she knew this. However, it always excited her whenever the giant bowl of ramen named after her was brought up.

"Open wide," said Naruto as he brushed the head of his cock against his mother's lips. "Here comes the Uzu-Uzumaki train."

It was quite exhilarating to be doing this with his mother. In the past, she used to feed him with a spoon by doing all sorts of amusing hand gestures and speaking in a funny voice. Now after all these years, he's feeding her his cock.

Before she knew it, Minato's wife had her son's massive cockhead inside her mouth, her hands fully meeting around the base of his shaft. She stared up at him with widened eyes and realized what he had done. Her technique had failed earlier because she was forcing herself to drag him inside her oral passage. However, the trick was to use chakra and not worry about how to accommodate him. Saliva started pooling inside of her mouth to the point where it not only lubricated his cockhead, but also began leaking from the corner of her mouth.

"Kami," growled Naruto as he ran a hand through his mother's hair. "You look so fucking sexy with my cock in your mouth, kaa-hime."

Kushina stared up at her son with lust-filled eyes as his cock ignited her wet caverns with its intense heat. Feeling her love for him skyrocket, she gently pulled him out and leaned forward to plant a lingering kiss on his cockhead. This submissive act earned her a gentle scalp massage from her son, which only heightened the arousal she was in. It felt so natural for her to be worshiping him like this.

The next hour was a blur to her.

It took some time to take four inches of him inside her, but even after all that effort, she couldn't give him a good blowjob because of how thick he was. Despite this, she kept slobbering over the massive length like an excited dog and had gagged on it multiple times.

What truly astonished her was that she kept sucking her son off for an hour straight, yet he was still painfully hard and was refusing to ejaculate. Blowing Minato was like taking candy from a baby, which was a good metaphor to use since her husband had a baby dick. It took less than two minutes getting him to squirt a few drops of cum. Naruto's stamina was beyond anything she's ever seen. Fear started engulfing her as she pictured him hating her for not pleasuring him properly. She feared he would go back to Mikoto if she didn't pick up the pace.

That was when she really got into her groove and started furiously jacking him off with her hands. Then, she suddenly took all she could into her mouth and went sucking away like an eager slut. She only grew more motivated as he held her head and thrusted a little deeper inside her. At the end of the day, she was only able to handle six inches of his monster cock. However, relentlessly slathering up those six inches was still able to help her win the prize she was competing for.

"I'm cumming!" roared Naruto as he unleashed all hell on his mother. He was channeling medicinal chakra to prevent himself from ejaculating, but now it was time for him to grace her with his semen. He wanted this one orgasm to change his mother's life.

And change Kushina's life it did.

Kushina coughed out globs of semen as she was unable to handle the amount being torpedoed down her throat. The Hokage's wife was now being hit with ropes upon ropes of potent jism. The first connected with her face, catching a few strands of her hair along the way. Her chin, nose and mouth were next until even her breasts were caked with her son's musky spunk. She watched wide-eyed as her son kept spraying her like a water hose and she just welcomed it like rain in Sunagakure. By the end of it all, the question of what Kushina Uzumaki would look like as a yeti was answered.

"So…much…cum…" babbled Minato's wife as she moved her sticky hands around.

"Sorry about that," said Naruto with a chuckle while handing his mother a towel. "I was backed up for the past day or so. But you look pretty all smeared with my cum."

Kushina blushed as she dabbed the towel on her sticky skin. "There's still so much I have left to clean, dattebane. How about we take a shower, sochi-koi?"

"I love that idea," said Naruto with a foxy grin. "Let's have some more fun in the shower, kaa-hime."

A schoolgirlish squeal escaped Kushina as her son spanked her ass with the palm of his hand with such force that she jumped a foot into the air. The magnificent spheres of her bottom jiggled with frenzy as she placed her feet back on the carpet. She glared at him with atomic red cheeks, though both the cheeks on her face and bottom were sharing the same cerise hue.

She grumbled as he shot her a foxy grin and led her to the bathroom. During this time, she started remembering something he had grunted out when she was stroking his cock earlier. She hadn't paid too much attention to his words back then because she was so caught up with pleasuring him. However, the mention of "fun" made her recall what he said, and his words began repeating over and over inside her head.

 _"I'm_ _going to have so much fun_ _making a cuck out of_ _tou-san._ "

 ** _xXx_**

Sixty hours have passed since Naruto started playing with his mother behind his father's back.

In those sixty hours, Naruto was able to revive a chunk of his mother's confidence. Out of those sixty hours, he only allowed her to nap for a total of three hours. A short recess would be given for food and bathroom breaks, but the vast majority of their time was spent on him pleasuring her. However, at no point did they consummate their relationship. He wanted to build her sexual appetite by continuously making her orgasm. This would help improve her stamina in bed in the long run. After all, he didn't want her to pass out every time he slammed her down on his cock. He was even able to teach her how to take more of his cock in her mouth. She was getting better, but she still had a lot of work ahead of her.

Kushina Uzumaki was now a changed woman, but no woman would stay the same after hitting a little over one-hundred orgasms in a span of just sixty hours. At first, she was hesitant about cheating on her husband. Now she couldn't dream of going back to that flaky man when she had a stronger and sexier stud by her side. Her son had opened her eyes to the pleasure she's been denied her whole life. All she was worried about now was how she would break this news to her husband.

The duo were now sitting on the living room carpet watching a romance film. Koyuki Kazahana was one of Naruto's numerous female friends and she had sent them an early release of her new Lady in Red movie. This would be the first movie she's done outside of the Princess Gale series.

Kushina hummed happily as she sat on her son's lap, smothering his monster cock in big, fat, juicy ass cheeks. The one-eyed beast throbbed beneath her, wanting her to suck on it some more. But it would have to wait until later tonight to get serviced. She's already given him two blowjobs today! Any more and her jaw will dislocate from getting worked overtime. A soft sigh escaped her as she snuggled with him, her mind at ease as his arms were wrapped around her taught tummy.

"Kushina-chan, I'm home!"

Violet orbs shot wide open as Kushina heard her husband's voice from the hallway. She thought he wasn't going to return for another two days! Her heart paced like no tomorrow from just thinking about getting caught red-handed by Minato. She shot a quick glance back at her son, only for him to shake his head and hold her tight. He was not showing any sign of nervousness – it was like he was prepared for his father's sudden arrival.

' _Okay…at least we're fully clothed right now_ ,' thought Kushina as she hurriedly looked herself over. ' _On the plus side, we're all wrapped up under a blanket so he can't tell that I'm not wearing a bra or panties. It's not even hiding my relationship with sochi-koi that's the problem. I didn't expect for Minato to come home so early!_ '

This was all according to Naruto's plan.

Earlier this morning, Naruto was informed by Jiraiya via toad summon that they would be back in Konoha at around 11:00PM. He and his mother have been naked for the past fifty hours, so it was a shock to Kushina when Naruto told her to wear a shirt and trouser today. This was done so his father could catch them watching a movie all snuggled up, but not be able to sense anything amiss.

Meanwhile, Minato hurried to the living room when the sounds of erotic moans struck his eardrums. To his relief, he saw his wife and son wrapped under a blanket watching television. Apparently the two were watching some sort of romance film. What caught his eye the most was how radiantly his wife was glowing. It made his jaw drop slightly because she looked like an angel right now.

What he didn't know was that this glow was actually a sexual afterglow.

The journey back to Konoha was eventful. After the Hokage finished signing the documents for the Grass Country-Konoha treaty, he and his escorts greeted the daimyo before making their way towards their home village. The daimyo had requested them to stay one more night, but Jiraiya wanted to leave as soon as possible so he could continue his "research".

Staring at his son, Minato saw a bigger, fitter version of himself. Four years ago, Naruto had a similar flaky build as him. Now the younger blond was more muscular, but nowhere near as freakishly muscular like the Raikage – it actually suited him. But just the sight of his adult son made him depressed. He knew he wasn't the worst father, but he also knew he wasn't going to win any Father of the Year awards any time soon.

Not a single time did he take Naruto to the academy or pick him up. So many birthdays he's missed because of unscheduled appointments and meetings. So many breakfasts and dinners he had to miss because he just couldn't get out of paperwork. He was ashamed that he had several opportunities to make it up to his son, yet he always found a reason to stay in his office instead.

However, as Hokage, the village was more important than family. Everyone in the village can be sacrificed for the greater good, even his loved ones. Unfortunately, his wife and son were completely against his beliefs and just didn't see things from his point of view. He loved them both, but he refused to play civilian family with them. Him not being home was necessary for Konoha's survival.

"Hey, Kushina-chan, sochi," said Minato as he stood by the covered up couple. "What are you two doing?"

It took all he had not to kiss his wife. He was sure the redhead was extremely upset with him leaving for Grass Country and not bothering to inform her about it. Then again, by keeping his mouth shut, he prevented his wife from blabbing about this treaty to her friends. He loved her, but he couldn't trust her with village secrets. This was for the greater good in his opinion.

"Hey, Minato…" began Kushina, struggling to find her voice since her son was rubbing her inner thighs under the blanket. "We…well we…"

"We're watching a romance movie sent to us by Koyuki-chan," interrupted Naruto, preventing his father from suspecting anything. "The story line is fascinating."

Minato nodded along, though he wasn't too interested in the romance movie. His wife and son both knew he wasn't much of a movie person.

"Do you mind if I joined you two?" asked the blond as he scratched the back of his head. "I guess I won't have enough room in that blanket from what it looks like."

"Feel free to take the sofa, tou-san," said Naruto casually as he hooked his thumbs under the hem of his mother's shirt. "Kaa-chan and I are too comfortable where we are to move right now."

It did pain the blond to revert to "kaa-chan" rather than "kaa-hime", but he would have to endure the mental torture for now.

Kushina swallowed the lump in her throat, her breathing becoming labored as her son's hands crept up the hem of her shirt. First, he tickled her sides, running his palms up and down with such finesse that she started feeling goosebumps all over her. His hand suddenly jumped to the undersides of her tits and she had to channel her inner kunoichi to steel her emotions.

But no training could help her for when her son cupped her huge tits and began massaging them. She had to stuff her face into her left shoulder to avoid letting her husband see her face contorting with pleasure. Naruto was like a doctor when it came to the operations he's performed on her chest thus far. He's sucked on them, licked them, bit them, bounced them in his hands. Just this morning he took things even further by stuffing his monster cock in the valley of her breasts. He fucked her tits so hard today that she could still feel the friction burn.

She let out a breath she didn't know she had as he took her nipples in between two fingers. He began tweaking them, all while squeezing the sides of her breasts with his palms. Her back arched, her pussy sparkling with juice as he fondled the orbs that used to feed him when he was an infant. Thankfully this was all done under the blanket. She also had her hands pushed out against the blanket to prevent her husband from sighting any suspicious movements from their behalf.

"Y-yeah…we are too comfy," stammered Kushina, trying her best to fight back her moans.

Minato couldn't help but feel angry at his son for failing to look underneath the underneath. When he asked to join them, he was actually requesting Naruto to sit elsewhere while he snuggled with his wife. He wanted nothing more than to make it up to her for leaving her high and dry by heading off to Grass Country. Saying anything now would just damper their mood, especially since Kushina was in approval of what their son had said. He sighed as he propped down on the sofa and stretched out his legs.

Since the two were all wrapped up in a blanket, it didn't occur to him until now that his wife was actually sitting on their son's lap. He knew how close they were, but this was a little too close for a mother and son. It was fine when Naruto was a young boy, but his wife shouldn't be sitting on a grown man's lap unless it's his. He'll have to speak to her about this later in private.

Shaking his head, the fourth Hokage turned his attention back to the television, completely unaware that his wife was getting her huge tits massaged by their son.

' _Oh fuck…I'm soaking wet now…_ ' thought Kushina with glossed eyes. Her son had stopped playing with her tits about two minutes ago and was now circling his palm around her pussy. ' _It's only a matter of time until sochi-koi makes me orgasm…but I can't let Minato hear me!_ '

The red-haired kunoichi leaned a little to the side so she could cast a brief gaze at her son. He returned her stare with a devilish twinkle in his cerulean blue orbs. Her eyes shot wide open as he gave her a small peck on her lips. Her heart paced at a million miles per second as she looked to her husband, who was thankfully oblivious to that kiss. She breathed heavily while leaning back to glare at her son for doing such a risky thing out in the open like this.

There were no words needed from his behalf because it was obvious he planned to make her cum with her oblivious husband nearby.

Suddenly, her son removed his hand from her cunt, earning a soft groan of disappointment from her. It was then he clasped his hands around the waistband of her trousers. Both his thumbs hooked under the sides of her trousers. Before she knew it, he was peeling down her trousers under the blanket.

"Could you lift yourself up, kaa-chan?" asked Naruto, loud enough for his father to hear. "The blanket is bunching up."

Kushina whimpered as lust started overpowering every shred of willpower she had. This was so dangerous, but she couldn't deny the adrenaline coursing through her veins. She nervously raised her bottom and her son wasted no time in stripping her. Ripples ran through her gorgeous bubble butt as her trousers were peeled under the cup of her derriere. Now the garment dangled around her thighs. She paid a brief glance at her husband, who arched a brow at her before turning back to watch the movie.

Little by little, Naruto kept pulling down his mother's trousers, but the position they were in was making things a little difficult for him. Thankfully, she decided to lean forward and by doing so it helped him slip the garment over her knees. Kushina picked up where her son left off by fully tugging on her trousers until they slithered around the carpet. She was now naked from the waist down.

"Do you want me to lift myself up too, kaa-chan?" asked Naruto, again in a loud, confident voice.

"H-hai…" said Kushina, barely able to contain her wicked excitement. "That will help."

Fourteen-and-a-half inches of rock hard steel sprang free from its prison as Naruto pushed his hips up a little and peeled down his trousers. He sat right back down and began tugging on the waistband until it was dangling around his midthighs. It was like two pieces of a puzzle connecting when his mother's big, fat, naked ass landed on his equally naked crotch. He proceeded to spread his legs, allowing her to use her feet to continue pulling down his trousers. Once they dangled around his ankles, he shook them off.

Now both he and his mother were naked from the waist down.

Minato looked confusedly at his wife and son, wondering why they were causing such a commotion. They were moving quite a bit and he could see them wiggling around under the blanket. There was even a large bulge at the end of the blanket which he figured was a cushion of some sort. Deciding not to raise a question since they obviously looked a lot more comfortable now, he went back to watching the movie. He had no idea that the bulge was actually the duo's discarded trousers.

Naruto's heart raced with ungodly lust as he finger-fucked his mother under the blanket. There was longer any reluctance from her aside from the spasms in her legs. After all these years, one of his greatest fantasies were becoming reality. Playing with his mother behind his father's back was a major achievement, but doing it when he's nearby was a whole different story.

His cerulean blue orbs sparkled with hunger as his mother massaged his cock in between the two huge spheres of her bottom. Words failed to describe how smug he felt to see his oblivious father staring at the television screen. Oh how he wanted to rub it in that man's face. Still, he had to be careful here. His mother was a real screamer in bed. His brain was still rattling from all the damage she's done to his eardrums due to how loud she can get while gushing out her orgasms.

Thick, feminine cream began oozing out of Kushina's sopping wet snatch. No matter how wrong this situation was, she was getting high off the adrenaline from getting pleasured by her son while her husband was sitting so close to them. Her eyes glossed with ecstasy as her son continued jamming his fingers all the way up inside her before yanking them out. He was so close to making her orgasm that she could already feel the tension bubbling within the depths of her nether region.

She hadn't realized until now that she was neglecting her son's terrifyingly huge cock. Guilt coursed through her to feel him throbbing against her right inner thigh, his mushroom head nuzzling the bottom of her kneecap. She chewed on her bottom lip, still flabbergasted at how fucking huge he was – no mortal man should be this big. Deciding to stimulate him a little, she began stroking him with both hands, while he kept playing with her pussy. The air around them was starting to thicken with sexual excitement, but fortunately her husband hadn't picked up on it.

"This movie isn't so bad, but it is boring," said Minato as he turned his head to gaze at his wife and son.

There was suspicious movement happening under the blanket, but the Hokage couldn't see it from this angle. However, Naruto's face was a little flushed, while Kushina's jaw was hanging slightly with sweat trickling down her forehead and her cheeks engulfed in a massive blush. While this did raise a few questions in his mind, he decided to write this off as them embarrassed to see the steamy scene that just occurred in the movie. Hell, even he was pitching a baby tent upon sighting the naked kunoichi on screen.

"I think it's pretty good," argued Naruto while wiggling his middle and ring finger inside his mother. "Besides, I want to remember everything for when I meet with Koyuki-chan next month. That reminds me," knowing his mother was almost there, he topped things off by shoving his fingers all the way up to the knuckles and using his thumb to forcefully arrest her clit. "Are you _coming_ with me, kaa-chan?"

"I'm…I'm cumming…" whimpered Kushina as she gushed a wave of delicious cream, drenching her son's monster cock, huge balls, inner thighs, kneecaps, both his feet and hers, and even the living room carpet.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her mind just about ready to malfunction. She kept gushing and every part of her body was begging for her to announce her delight with a deafening scream. She struggled and eventually overcame the spasms in her legs, but unfortunately not even with all her willpower could she bite back her moans. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she stared directly at the television screen with glossed eyes, hoping her husband would think the sound came from the movie.

Fortunately, Minato couldn't hear his wife's erotic moans because of the loud samurai fight scene occurring in the movie. The only thing that was able to divert his attention from the screen was his nose being overwhelmed. He scrunched up his face, wondering about the origins of this smell and why he was being so drawn to it – it was intoxicating. Because he was only able to make his wife orgasm once over the course of their marriage, he had no idea this was the smell of Kushina's womanly arousal. His tiny dick stirred like a ramen noodle as he sniffed around like a lost puppy.

"I…I'm gonna call it a night. See you both in the morning. Good night!" announced the Hokage with flushed cheeks before rushing off to the bathroom to relieve himself.

Naruto chuckled with mirth. "Poor tou-san."

Kushina wanted to scold her son for mocking his father, but she simply couldn't be bothered to do so. It also amused her that her husband was getting an erection from smelling her arousal. She could see why the scent was so strong; she had squirted all over her son, herself and the carpet below. However, from this, she was reminded of what her son had in store for her husband.

While she did prefer to divorce her husband rather than string him along like this, she wanted to get revenge on him as well. That man has hurt her for years with his absence. His love for the Hokage seat has always weighed more than his love for her. He made her take the roles of both the mother and father for her son while he did paperwork in his office. There were no explanations from his side, just that she should understand that the village is more important than family. For the twenty-two years she's known him, he's slowly been making her fall _out_ of love with him.

Now she was in love with another man.

"So, you want to cuckold your father, sochi-koi?" purred Kushina with a vulpine twinkle in her violet eyes.

Naruto said nothing at first; he just stared at his mother and studied her facial expressions. From the genuine innocence he would see bursting through her features to the wanton mistress he could see begging to be freed. They say the wings of transformation are born of patience and struggle.

His patience and struggles have landed him a major victory today.

His mother was now undergoing a transformation before his very eyes.

Because of his foolish father, his gorgeous mother was reduced from a confident, strong woman to a lonely, miserable, horny housewife. However, by playing with her so religiously, he's been boosting up her self-confidence in the hopes of reviving the Red Hot Habereno. However, rather than this moniker being bestowed upon her for her violent streak, he was going to bestow her this moniker for being a fucking hot red-haired MILF. He drooled at the thought of how much of a goddess she will be in the sack.

By speaking to him in that beautiful, seductive voice, it's become clear to him that she's finally regaining control of her sexuality. This could've only been accomplished by breaking her mind, which he's been doing for the past sixty hours. A dark smirk curled to his lips to see she's now getting on-board with his plan. Pulling the blanket off of them, he glanced down at his monster cock before glancing back at her.

"What do you think, kaa-hime?" asked the blond rhetorically.

Kushina hungrily stared at the terrifyingly huge beast pointing up at her with thick cream oozing from its head. She swiped her finger across his urethra and started sucking on her finger, savoring his taste. Dropping to her knees, still looking like a regal lady while doing so, she lowered her mouth on to his cock. Her tongue swirled around the tip to lap up any remaining precum. To her delight, he had a lot left to offer her.

Naruto groaned with delight as his mother started sucking him off. His eyes met hers as she stared up at him with her cheeks puffed out to ridiculous levels due to the thickness of his massive shaft. Bringing his hands to her head, he curled a few strands of her hair in his fingers and started thrusting his cock deeper and deeper inside her wet caverns. The living room was now full of her muffled moans and his grunts.

It felt good to be The Blond Mother Lover.

* * *

 **Naruto likes eating blueberries out of his mother's ass. Go figure.** **But yeah, this was yet another huge fucking chapter. I don't know how I was able to write so much again, nor do I know why. Kushina is now fully seduced. Like I said in the last chapter, the mind-break will go hand-in-hand with the introduction of NTR in this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it!  
**

 **So, am I going to be turning this fic into a harem? I told you last time that I'll answer that question in this chapter. Unfortunately, I have** **yet to reach a verdict on this matter. I've read** **some feedback** **that** **suggested for** **me to keep this a double pairing, but then follow up with a harem sequel.**

 **What do you think of that idea?** **PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK!**

 **I am personally in favor of this because it will allow me to delve deeper into the relationship Naruto will have with the two women in his life. After this is done, I can use a timeskip in the sequel to have Naruto start taking on more lovers. Then again, I could very well just go with the harem route. I am going to think this over one more time. It's understandable that the decision will be mine to make, but your feedback will be considered while I'll rattling my brain.**

 **Peace.**

 **P.S:** **I was** **a little** **disappointed with** **the reception of the previous chapter** **. I had canceled my plans of going on a weekend camping trip with my girlfriend and her parents to write** **that** **chapter. However,** **co** **mpared to chapter 2 (which I didn't put as much effort in), chapter 3 wasn't** **as well received.**

 **P.P.S: I've replied to every registered user who left feedback for chapter 3 via the site's private messaging system. Since I cannot do the same for the guests, I'll be replying to them here.**

 ** _Anon, thank you very much for the kind words. I am grateful that you enjoyed the depths I've gone into writing Kushina's seduction and detailing her inner struggles. Your suggestions for Naruto coaxing Kushina into doing more perverted stuff have now been made a reality starting from this chapter. I appreciate you explaining your stance on why you don't want this to become a harem._**

 ** _Diaboro, I'm glad you enjoyed the Uzumakicest fluff. Prepare to see more instances of fluffy romance because this ain't your run-of-the-mill smut fic. It is smut, but no one says you can't balance it with some vanilla. You said you wanted to see Naruto helping Kushina regain her confidence? I hope you enjoyed reading the last part of the chapter then. Thanks for the feedback!_**

 ** _Guest, thanks for the suggestion of Hana as a potential harem member. Wow, you have presented some interesting points. I particularly enjoyed reading about the All Fours Jutsu. That sure is one way to block entry, lol. The mother-daughter threesome would be quite hot – I ain't gonna lie about that._**

 ** _Guest (who suggested a Minato cheating on Kushina scene), yeaaaaah…no. This fic revolves around Naruto_** ** _having sex with his mother and_** ** _making a cuck out of his father. You won't see Minato pleasuring any ladies here. Sorry._**

 ** _ravioli, what a sexy name you have there. Thank you for the compliments. I worked really hard to detail Kushina's emotional struggles, so I'm glad to see you enjoyed that. As far as the harem suggestion goes, I've taken Mei as a potential harem member into consideration. I appreciate the reasoning you gave for her inclusion and how I could potentially go about the NTR. Thanks!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here we are with chapter 5, you mother lovers.  
**

* * *

"Kushina-chan, open the door!"

Minato sighed as he lowered his clenched fist. Last night, while his wife and son were watching Koyuki Kazahana's romance film, he excused himself to masturbate in the upstairs bathroom. However, once he had finished up with business, he found that the master bedroom was locked.

His wife probably had something to do with this. She was an Uzumaki, a sealsmaster – a true sealsmaster, unlike what others claimed him to be. He was just a man who boasted about inventing the Hiraishin no Jutsu, when he had actually stolen Tobirama Senju's jutsu scroll from the Hokage vault back when he was a teenager. It wasn't just about getting his hands on the scroll. He needed someone to teach him. Hiruzen Sarutobi was furious when he found out about this treachery, but dropped the subject when Jiraiya offered to take Minato on as an apprentice to help him learn the Hiraishin. So, no. He was decent in fuinjutsu, but an absolute failure when compared to an actual master in the art like Kushina.

Anyway, the seals placed outside his bedroom were unlike anything he had ever seen. No matter what he did, he couldn't get the damn door to open. He didn't want to bring this issue up with his wife since she was watching the movie downstairs with their son. Another major problem was that he hadn't slept since he departed from Grass Country, and he had just ejaculated, so he was struggling to stay awake. Therefore, he decided to spend the night in the guest bedroom.

It was morning now and the master bedroom was still locked.

"Hey…wait…" said Minato as he cupped his chin. "Didn't I place a Hiraishin seal near our bedroom window for emergencies? I can't believe I forgot about that!"

It didn't bother him that he would potentially be ruining his wife's sleep. Even if she was a retired ninja, Kushina should be up early. Who was going to cook breakfast if she was lazing around? Besides, this was his bedroom as well and he had the right to come and go as he pleased.

Closing his eyes, he sifted through his memories to zone in on the location where he had placed that seal. It was a little difficult finding the correct memory since he had never teleported to this exact seal before. A few seconds later, his eyes shot wide open. A rush of energy coursed through him as he vanished in a yellow flash, but just as quickly came crashing down into a landfill.

The Hokage was now waist deep in wet, rancid smelling trash.

"Fuck!" roared the stinky man. "Kushina-chan told me sochi was going to repaint and strengthen the walls of our bedroom. He must've accidentally scraped off the seal while doing the job."

Naruto was always multiple steps ahead of his father. No repainting had been done, nor did he strengthen the walls. The only reason he had mentioned this to his mother was so they had an excuse to give as to why the master bedroom was locked. He had sifted through every inch of the room to ensure there were no Hiraishin seals for his father to use to teleport inside. The seals he had carved on the walls prevented anyone from breaking in via Shunshin no Jutsu as well.

The master bedroom belonged to him and his mother now.

Infuriated, Minato Hiraishin'd back inside his home and rushed straight for the bathroom so he could take a long shower. Fortunately, he had a spare set of clothes sealed inside a scroll.

 ** _xXx_**

While his father was scrubbing away slime and grime, Naruto was kissing his mother's chin, her jaw, but really nibbling on her earlobe. No place was left behind as his lips came crashing down on her neck, trailing further and further down until he was taking a mouthful of her huge tits. A pop sound filled the master bedroom when the blond let go of his mother's tit, only to latch on to the other one. Her twitching pussy lips glistened with sweet cream as he played with her juicy breasts.

Wanting to do more, the blond sent a hand down his mother's body until his fingers were grazing her red pubic hair. He gently tugged on a lone hair, forcing a head-jerking motion from her. To really get her going, he began rolling his palm around in circles, rubbing her painfully erect clitoris. Then, he swept her off her feet and manhandled her until she was laying on top of him in a very sexy position.

Her legs and feet rested on either side of his upper chest and shoulders. His hands were full of her gorgeous bubble butt, spreading the two symmetrical spheres, baring her cunt to him. A jolt of lightning struck every part of her body as he sank his face deep into her crevice. Within no time flat, he was tracing a path from her clit, to her pussy, down her perineum, until he was kissing her asshole.

Violet orbs bulged as her son began teasing her clit with frenzied flicks, all while digging his tongue into her anus. The cute little nubbin tried escaping back into its hood, but his thumb pressed down on it like a button. Her eyes glossed as took her labia lips into his mouth, then popped them out, only to suck on them some more. He was sawing up and down between her engorged succulent lips. The deft appendage gradually delved deep inside her, probing the sacred tunnel leading to her womb.

She wasn't idle – no sir! Squirming and grinding, she was bucking her childbearing hips repeatedly, smothering his face in big, deliciously juicy ass cheeks. Her hands shakily met around the base of his monster cock, the vibrations running through the shaft sending spines down her spine. Her cheeks were puffed out quite far as she was accommodating nine inches of him inside her oral caverns.

This was two-inch improvement from yesterday because she was now able to consume more than sixty-percent of his humongous shaft. It took considerable control on her part, but now she was no longer gagging on his cock. However, she knew she had some work ahead of her if she wanted to deepthroat him. She sucked him in earnest, while his tongue slithered around inside her pussy like a snake scoping its victim. Her legs spasmed as she slobbered over the thick beast, her drool sexily running down to the base. Then, one of his fingers came busting through the door of her asshole.

First came a tremor, then a shockwave, and then an all-out overpowering explosion within her vagina.

"CCMMNGGG!" cried Kushina, her muffled scream forcing the intruder in her mouth to throb violently. Feminine juices came rushing down the depths of her cunt and her son wasted no time in lapping up every single drop. Electrical blasts were being fired throughout her body, but he had thankfully wrapped his arms around her trembling hips to prevent her from toppling over.

Of course, her son wasn't satisfied with her orgasm, even though it was intense. Scorching jolts of pleasure rippled through her nervous system as his tongue tore through her backdoor entrance. Her eyes bulged, for just a second, as she clenched her anus, trapping his instrument for tasting within the small groovy contours of her dirty hole. This didn't last long for he pulled her cute little folds apart to maximize the gaping before elongating his tongue with chakra until he was fully extended up her ass.

Her body shook as he gently pulled out before pushing himself back in. He was going slow at first, but within minutes he was slamming his face into her ass with his stiff tongue digging deeper inside her with each thrust. The slapping noise of his face against her ass flesh was driving her crazy, so much so that she had all but forgotten that his monster cock was in her mouth. Heavy, passionate breathing accompanied him eating her ass and her hungrily sucking him off. Then, he slammed his hands down on her ass cheeks, while shoving his tongue so deep that stars appeared in her field of vision.

"CMMMMNGGGGGG!" was all that could be heard from Minato's wife as she rolled her hips on her son's face. Another wave of sweet cream gushed from the depths of her pussy. She felt his tongue withdrawing from her anus just in time for him to drink the nectar her vagina had brewed for him.

She was having trouble breathing with his cock hitting her in the back of her throat. Ultimately, the need for oxygen was too great and she was forced to release him. Her son apparently didn't share the same problem since he kept eating her out like a starved animal. Violet orbs sparkled with determination as she took him back into her mouth and went back to slamming her head up and down.

Hitherto, Kushina Uzumaki never cared much for numbers.

But she absolutely adored 69.

 ** _xXx_**

"Where were you two?"

Kushina narrowed her eyes at her husband. "What's got your panties in a bunch, Minato?"

Minato shivered a little from the angered look on his wife's face. ' _Okay, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to start off the conversation like that_.'

Despite the glare being directed his way, his wife was positively glowing today. What he didn't know was that she glowing because their son had been eating out her ass and pussy for the past five hours.

"Kaa-chan and I stepped out in the morning to do some light training. After that, we grabbed some groceries from the market," said Naruto as he nudged his mother's shoulder. "Kaa-chan here scored us a nice discount."

Of course, this was a complete lie. From 2:00AM until late this morning, Naruto and had been playing with his mother behind his father's back. But since they knew Minato was downstairs, they decided to vanish from their home via Shunshin no Jutsu and reappear outside the door to make it seem like they had gone out. Naruto had some food items sealed in a scroll to make this lie 100% believable.

"It wasn't that big of a deal," cutely murmured Kushina. "Anyway, sochi-kun and I are going to whip up some breakfast. Just relax and do your paperwork in the meantime, Minato."

The mother and son made their way to the kitchen, while Minato sighed to himself. Even after all these years, he would turn into a little bitch when his wife got cross with him. At least his son was there to save the day. Naruto was always able to calm Kushina down no matter how angry she got. Shaking his head, he sat down and began doing his paperwork.

Not even ten minutes later, he heard his wife informing him that breakfast was ready. Entering the kitchen, he saw his wife and son sitting side by side, waiting on him to take a seat. He did, and thanked them as they offered him a plate. Breakfast was a quiet affair, but the silence was broken when Minato opened his mouth.

"Why is our bedroom locked, Kushina-chan?" asked Minato sternly. "I wanted to ask you about this yesterday, but didn't want to disturb you while you were watching that movie with sochi. Why am I not able to open the lock?"

Naruto decided to answer on behalf of his mother. "That is my fault. I installed a new security system via fuinjutsu, but forgot to add your blood to the seal."

This was the same lock system he had installed in his and Mikoto's room in the Uchiha compound. Hence, only he and Kushina could open the master bedroom. Minato had no way of getting inside.

"That'll have to wait," added Kushina coldly, realizing her husband was about to argue. "Finish your breakfast, Minato. Then we'll talk about that lock," turning her head, she batted her pretty eyelashes at her beloved son. "Could you pass me that sausage, sochi-kun?"

A dark smirk curled to Naruto's lips as he presented his mother with a plate full of chicken sausages. He had told her of this plan yesterday, and now she was about to follow through with it.

Minato watched as Kushina took that small barrel of meat in between her pursed lips, sucking it right out of her fingers and into her mouth. Initially, he shook his head in mirth because he genuinely thought his wife was being silly for playing with her food. She used to come up with all sorts of funny techniques to feed Naruto when he was an infant. After those fond memories vanished from his mind did he notice something different about his wife as she brought another sausage towards her mouth.

Her violet orbs were half-lidded, fluttering as she blew on the wiener like she was trying to cool it down. Just from this one act, Minato knew there was something else at play here because those sausages were nowhere near as hot as her wife was making it out to be. Then, her tongue came from between her full, luscious lips, licking the food item seductively, before sliding it between her parted lips.

' _F-fuck…Kushina-chan that is really hot…_ ' thought Konoha's leader as he adjusted his pants.

Kushina's eyes twinkled with suppressed merriment as the "all powerful Hokage-sama" wiggled around in his chair. Like a lioness stalking its prey, her husband's jumpy reaction amused her. However, she couldn't help but feel disappointed with him. She knew it would take far more effort on her part to garner a similar reaction from her son. Speaking of her son, he smirked at her while handing her a cup full of chocolate syrup. Her cheeks colored while her mind raced with wicked excitement.

Next, she took a banana from the table and began peeling it. Setting the discarded peel on her plate, she smiled at her husband, who returned the smile. It was then she planted a soft kiss on the fruit, making sure to put some smack in her lips while doing so. Ignoring his shocked look, she fondly watched as her son tilted the cup and allowed rich liquid chocolate to start oozing down the banana.

"Thank you, sochi-kun," whispered Kushina in a low voice, fit for an enchantress.

"You're welcome, kaa-chan," said Naruto with a grin. "Enjoy."

' _How stra…n..ge…_ ' Minato was thrown from his thoughts as wife ran her tongue and licked the thick, rich cream off the banana using little strokes, starting at the bottom of the fruit and working her way up the tip. ' _K-Kushina-chan…_ '

This time, Kushina dunked the banana in the cup and looked her husband with the utmost innocence while inserting it into her mouth. She closed her eyes and raked the thick syrup of chocolaty goodness off with her succulent lips. The rich sweet taste of chocolate was intoxicating and made her want to purr with satisfaction. So rich, so creamy – it reminded her of her son's potent jism. She had to bite back a moan from thinking about his sweet juices luxuriously sliding down her throat.

Laughing inwardly to see her husband completely at her mercy, she ran her tongue across her lips to wipe the remaining syrup off. The movement was a little awkward in the beginning because this was the first time she was trying to sexily eat a banana. However, the look of approval from her son helped her get into her groove. After lathering the banana back with chocolate syrup once again, she swirled her tongue along its sides before popping it back into her mouth.

' _Shit…_ ' thought Minato as he was pitching a baby tent from watching the erotic scene unfolding before his eyes. He was breathing deep; his heart was skipping several beats. His lips parted slowly, a single band of spit connecting them before snapping.

Oh, of course he knew his wife was a goddess. Kushina had one gorgeous bubble butt and he had seen it jutting out, stretching the fabric of her kimono when she walked away from him earlier. He was one of the luckiest men on the planet because he had seen her naked. Unfortunately, he couldn't leer at her big, fat ass right now since she was sitting away from him. What he could see was a generous amount of cleavage. Just looking at those mountains on her chest could turn any sane man into a puddle of goo.

It wasn't just her figure. Her hair was nice and rich, red as a river of blood, flowing freely down her shoulders with cute bangs falling on the sides of her heart-shaped face. Even on a gloomy doom day, she could light up the world with her pretty violet orbs. The only problem was that people feared her because of her legendary temper – he was one of those people.

She was fucking sexy, but for some reason she wasn't aware of it. People from near and far would compliment her, but she would accept it half-heartedly. He didn't know his absence was a direct cause of her doubting her beauty. Now, however, she was flaunting her sex appeal for the first time, her innocent face now turning mysterious and sultry. She was transforming into a woman who understood her femininity, and at this moment he felt that she was too much woman for him.

"Mmm…" purred Kushina as she pushed a little more of the banana within her wet caverns. The soft and tender fruit almost melted against her hot tongue. Now almost all of it was in her mouth, but it took almost no effort on her part. This banana was average size-wise, though it was still a little bigger than her husband's itty-bitty pee-pee. Nothing could compare to her son…nothing.

All in the years she's been married, not once had she associated food with sex. However, she was enlightened when her son shoved that blueberry up her ass, after which he sprayed her with whipped cream and ate it off her body. That night gave birth to her food fetish. Her mind wandered as she began picturing her son stuffing this very banana up her asshole or pussy. Now he was yanking the banana out of her and making her watch as he ate the feminine juice caked fruit. She squeezed her thighs together and wasn't surprised to feel fluids dripping down her legs.

A rush of pride conquered Naruto's heart to see his mother embracing the drop-dead sexy MILF buried beneath that tomboy persona of hers. She shot him an innocent smile which held intense desire underneath, silently informing him that she was mentally giving him a blowjob right now. He could picture it too. His kneeling mother looking up at him with cute, puffed out cheeks, all while inhaling every inch of his shaft in her hot mouth. A rattling sound pulled him from his daydream.

Both Kushina and her son watched as the Hokage shook in his chair like a gust of wind striking a paper bag. The metal legs were producing a loud scratching noise coupled with the sound of his feet tapping against the marble floor. An almost visible puff of air escaped his mouth as he let out a shuddering sigh, his face redder than a tomato. He was unable to handle watching his wife pretty much sucking on that banana like it was a cock.

The Yellow Flash came in a flash in his pants.

It took Minato less than a minute to finish his breakfast. He chewed and chewed, not caring for manners. Naruto and Kushina smirked at the flustered man as they leisurely washed down their food with some juice. Without saying a word, he got out of his chair while holding a napkin against his crotch, trying not to let his wife and son see he had soiled his pants. He then made a beeline for the staircase.

"That's strike two, tou-san," said Naruto with a chuckle.

Kushina was just laughing hysterically. Words failed to describe the amusement she got out of making her husband cream his pants. It was sweet revenge for how miserable he's kept her. Just from this, she was able to retrieve another chunk of the confidence he had stolen from her over the years. She turned her head, gazing lovingly at her son, the man responsible for giving birth to this new Kushina Uzumaki.

Leaning closer to him, she took his handsome face in her hands. Unable to resist her urges, she swiftly tugged on his hand and pulled him out of his chair. The two instantly captured each other in what could only be called a lover's embrace. Her plump lips met his in a passionate kiss, and their mouths quickly opened as their tongues clashed in a battle of dominance. Even with her eager, feminine tongue putting on an incredible performance, she was easily subdued by her son. Naruto was just too skilled for her.

While he was shoving his tongue down her throat, she was massaging his chest with her huge tits, pressing her girls against him, using her erect nipples to arouse him. Her eyes fluttered as his hands slid up her kimono until he was in possession of her big, round ass. She stood on her toes, leaning closer to him while releasing muffled moans into his mouth as he dug his fingers deep into her butt cheeks. Feeling the heat become unbearable for her pussy, she brushed her leg with his, feeling his monster cock reacting to the inviting touch of her matronly thigh.

It took five full minutes for them to put an end to their hot and heavy make-out session. However, this was only because Minato would be coming downstairs any minute now. They were still kissing each other, but now they were just affectionately pecking their lips. She began playing with his soft gold hair, while he ran a hand through her long red hair. Meeting his gaze, she stared deep into his cerulean blue orbs, offering him her undying affection.

"I feel…like…I'm free…" began Kushina while going through a myriad of emotions. "You've freed me from that prison, sochi-koi. I felt so empowered just now…like I could take on the whole world."

"And I believe that you can," said Naruto genuinely. "I'm so proud of you, kaa-hime."

The Uzumaki Matriarch pecked her son's lips. "Get him the fuck out of our home," whispered the woman in a stony voice. "I don't care how you do it. Just make sure he doesn't come back tonight."

"Why?" asked the blond, though his mother's facial expressions told him all he needed to know.

"I'm okay with your plan to cuckold your father," replied the red-haired lady. "That little food seduction has helped me grow comfortable with the idea of treating him as a cuckold husband. However, I don't want him nearby when you and I are consummating our relationship. I don't want my first time with you to be in a sleazy hotel room. I want us to be together in the room you were conceived in," she paused here, her voice softening. "It's time for you to make love to your mother, sochi-koi."

Studying his mother, Naruto sensed not a shred of doubt or guilt from her. Reaching around her childbearing hips, he placed his hands on her waist, his eyes peering into hers as he shot her a charming smile. She returned in kind, her eyes twinkling with unquantifiable love, a love that transcended all laws and boundaries. She was ready for him, and he was sure as hell ready to claim her as his forever.

"I see," said Naruto. "But the thing is…I don't think I can kick him out of the house for one night."

Kushina clicked her teeth. "Damn it."

"You misunderstood me, kaa-hime," continued Naruto, earning a hopeful look from his mother. "I won't be kicking tou-san out of the house for just one night because there's no way I can handle only one night with you. We will make love right now," his eyes sparkled with lust as he grabbed a fistful of her ass through her kimono. "But then I'm going to be fucking the living shit out of you."

A tremendous heat blazed through the MILF's nether region, rushing straight to her head. It was like her son was backing her into a corner and she had nowhere to run. Despite exerting dominance over her husband just recently, Naruto was someone who she could never dominate. He was the Alpha male of the family, the true head of their household. Her rosy pink nipples stood at attention, her pussy throbbing, her asshole clenching as she daydreamed of Naruto pounding her into submission. She would be limping for days if he gave her the sort of hardcore sex she knew he could give her.

He had the means of doing it – he had both the size and stamina for it. The brutal fucking Sasuke's mother had received from him was still fresh on her mind. It astounded her how Mikoto hadn't died from all those hours of sex, especially after that insane teacher-student anal sex roleplay.

The sound of footsteps quickly broke the couple from their embrace. Kushina sat back down in her chair, while Naruto discretely sent a shadow clone off elsewhere to enact the next stage of his plan.

Minato arrived shortly after this, donning a new pair of pants. He couldn't believe how turned on he got from watching his wife eat that banana. The fact she had put on that show while their son was nearby was rattling his brain. Did she really do that? Or was what he saw just a figment of his imagination? In any case, this only made him horny for his wife – he needed to have her tonight.

"Hey, Kushina-chan," said Minato with a goofy grin. "Do you want to go out tonight?"

By going out, he meant have sex. Kushina knew this and wanted to puke from the mere thought of entertaining her husband's tiny dick. "I can't," replied the redhead almost sneering at him. "Sochi-kun and I have already made plans. We're going to head out right after breakfast."

That excuse was absolute nonsense, but she needed to say something to get her husband off her back so she could roll around in the sheets with their son.

Anger coursed through the Hokage as his wife flat out denied him. It wasn't even a polite refusal; he could've sworn he sensed some loathing in her voice. Yesterday, she refused to snuggle with him while watching that movie because she was snuggling with their son under the blanket. Now she was ditching him for Naruto again. He was about to voice his frustrations when the familiar voice of his sensei reached his ears.

Naruto nodded at his teacher, who returned the head gesture before glancing over at Kushina. A man of his experience could tell if a woman is satisfied or not, and by Kami was Naruto satisfying his mother. Jiraiya held back tears of joy while discretely giving the young blond a thumbs up. Turning his attention to his former apprentice, the hermit saw nothing but a man with a severe case of blue balls.

"Minato," announced the erotica writer. "You're being summoned to explain the Konoha-Grass Country treaty to the clan heads."

This was a legitimate excuse, but the meeting wasn't going to be held for another hour.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow, sensei?"

With his attention directed at his former teacher, Minato was oblivious to his son giving a "come hither" gesture to his wife. He couldn't see that his son had just yanked down his trousers, nor could he see his blushing wife obediently crawling towards to the whiskered blond. The cherry on top was that he sat at such an angle that prohibited him from seeing past the kitchen counter. He had no idea that Kushina was now on her knees, worshiping Naruto's fourteen-and-a-half inches of pussy-wrecking steel.

Jiraiya, on the other hand, had to force down a perverted giggle. Naruto's lower half was obstructed by the kitchen counter, but he could tell that the gaki was getting his dick wet by his mother.

"No," continued Jiraiya with a tone that left no room for debate. "You've also been requested to relocate to the ANBU Headquarters to finish your paperwork until the Hokage Tower renovations are complete. I tried talking sense into your advisors, but they're completely against you signing classified documents at home."

It was a piece of cake to get the advisors on board. After hearing their Hokage-sama was signing paperwork at home, it took them five seconds flat to open their mouths.

Although he was infuriated, Minato found himself approving his advisors' request. Even if they were family, his wife and son weren't to be trusted with such delicate documents. The thought of making it up to Kushina for his absence had unfortunately prevented him from thinking straight.

"I understand," said Minato as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I'll go get a spare set of my clothes from upstairs and then we'll be on our way," he paused here, realizing his wife was no longer present in the kitchen. "Hey, where did Kushina-chan go?"

"She went upstairs to get changed while you were talking with Jiraiya-sensei," replied Naruto with a deep smirk buried underneath the pursed lips he was displaying to his father. What he had said just now was a complete lie. His mother was not upstairs – she was busy sucking his monster cock.

A frown marred the older blond's face. "How can I get my spare clothes now?!" exclaimed the man. "I can't even enter my bedroom because of that new security system you've installed, sochi. Can't you override the lock?"

"That would not be a wise thing to do, tou-san," argued Naruto sternly. "Kaa-chan might be changing upstairs and I don't want to invade her privacy. You'll just have to make due with the clothes you have on for the time being. Don't worry, I'll be sure to send you some fresh clothes once she heads downstairs."

Minato wanted to explain that he was the Hokage and that his word was law. However, he realized that he would just be wasting time arguing semantics with his son. Naruto was not going to budge – that much was clear.

"Fine," gritted out Minato. "Just remember to add my blood to the seal later."

Naruto stared blankly at his father. "Will do."

' _Like hell I will. That bedroom belongs to me and kaa-hime now_ ,' added Naruto mentally.

While the two men were talking, a pop sound could be heard as Kushina detached herself from her son's gigantic cock. Hot saliva stretched between his shaft and her plump lips in multiple bands. His dripping wet cervix-killer shined brightly under the kitchen spotlights. Kissing her way down, she gradually reached his huge balls and took one of them into her mouth. She began stroking him with both hands, all while swishing his balls around inside her mouth.

Slowing down her strokes, she lowered her mouth back on to his massive mushroom head. She moaned quietly as he performed a thrust, forcing more of him into her wet caverns. Her scalp was being massaged by him, strands of her hair curled in his fingers as he pushed deeper inside her, stretching out her mouth far and wide. She could hear every word being spoken by Minato and Jiraiya, though the occasional squelch of her spread lips slurping down her son's rod distorted the clarity.

There was the faintest of gags as she would take more cock than she could currently handle down her throat. Drool leaked in copious amounts down the remainder of his shaft as she couldn't get all of it down like Mikoto could. She proceeded to juggle his huge balls in her hands, enjoying their weight as they bounced on her palms while she slobbered all over his cock. Thankfully her son had turned the water on in the sink because it was preventing her husband from hearing her muffled moans.

' _So far so good, but now it's time to kick things into high gear_ ,' thought Naruto as he took a fistful of his mother's hair and began pulling her up and down, thrusting in and out of her mouth. He shot his teacher a glare, gesturing for him to capture his father's attention.

Since Jiraiya understood Naruto better than he ever understood Minato, he realized what the younger blond had planned. Pulling some bullshit small-talk out of his ass, he engaged Minato verbally while Naruto began roughly bucking his hips into his mother's welcoming face.

His swollen balls clapped into his gorgeous lover's chin as he stared at his father. A surge of dark pride hijacked the controls of his nervous system. Here he was fucking his mother's face while his father sat like a buffoon completely oblivious to it all. Five minutes in and he started catching his breath. His mother was taking her MILF training seriously and was on her way to becoming a brilliant cocksucker.

Girls his age just weren't meant to handle him.

Meanwhile, Kushina's nails were digging into her son's thighs with her hair splayed over her head as she sucked his cock like her life depended on it. He was no longer making love to her mouth, but her pussy was on fire, burning with lust. Her nipples were painfully erect, begging to get pinched. This was exciting her even more than yesterday when her son was finger fucking her under the blanket while her husband laid on the sofa. This could be confirmed with the puddle of juice forming beneath her.

Wanting to do more, she quickly untied her obi and relieved herself of her kimono. Massive tits sprang free, bouncing up and down in gratitude as they were released from their silky prison. She wore no bra or panties underneath because she and her son were in the early stage of their relationship where they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Besides, Naruto liked having instant access to her ass, so he was obviously against her wearing any panties. She wouldn't have even bothered with the kimono, but she didn't want to arouse suspicion from her husband by showing up naked with their son.

Raising herself up on her knees, the Uzumaki Matriarch leaned forward, wrapping her huge tits around her son's monster cock. A few inches and his mushroom head remained within her mouth. It made her pussy tingle when she saw the animalistic lust bubbling in his cerulean blue eyes. Arousal heightening, she started bouncing up and down, sliding his cock between her heavy breasts. Pressing her tits together, she slobbered on the five inches she had buried in her mouth, while smothering the rest in between her mountains of motherly flesh.

After three long minutes, his testicles tightened against her palm. Relief washed over her since this act confirmed that he was getting ready to orgasm. It was absurd how much time and effort it took to get him to ejaculate – he had ungodly stamina. She shot a quick glance up to see him holding up a plate against his face to prevent anyone from seeing his eyes squeezing shut from pleasure.

' _Fuck…_ ' droned Naruto inside his head, his knees growing weak. ' _Prepare yourself, kaa-hime_.'

' _Cum for me, sochi-koi_ ,' thought Kushina with her violet orbs flickering passionately. ' _Please cum for your kaa-hime!_ '

Squishy noises would've resounded through the kitchen had it not been for the water splashing loudly in the sink. Letting her tits fall from her son's gigantic cock, one final hard suck coupled with a ferocious jerk resulted in him erupting in her mouth. He rocked his hips forward, slamming the back of her head against the drawer under the kitchen counter. Stars appeared in her field of vision from getting banged on her head, but she shooed away the light particles because it was time for dessert.

Unlike last time when she was unprepared, her precious son was gracious enough to train her and help improve her skills. By channeling chakra from her lungs all the way up her throat, she was able to accommodate a majority of his release without gagging or needing to catch her breath. An adorable moan escaped her as her son filled her up with so much potent jism that she felt her stomach expanding.

All she could think about was the scent of his musky cream, some of which began oozing down her cheeks in slimey little strands as his cum marked her. He was staring down at her with lust-filled eyes, proud of her for being able to devour almost every drop of his release. She only heightened his desire for her when she scooped up the remains of his release and began licking it clean like a kitten.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya smirked over at his apprentice before slapping a hand on Minato's shoulder. "Hey, it's time to go."

"I'm heading out, sochi," announced the Hokage as he got out of his chair. "Kushina-chan still hasn't arrived downstairs, but that's a good thing since I don't have to hear her yell at me for not wanting to stay home. Anyway, be sure to send me two sets of clothes. I will most likely have to pull an all-nighter in the ANBU Headquarters because of the amount of paperwork I have to do."

"No worries, tou-san," replied Naruto while his mother ran her tongue along his still-hard cock. "I got you covered."

Minato waved at his son before he left to gather his scrolls from the living room. Jiraiya chuckled perversely while giving another thumbs up to his apprentice.

As soon as the two left the house, Naruto pulled his mother up and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. She returned his gaze with a beautiful smile, though her mind was racing with incestuous desires for her handsome son. Of course, she had questions regarding how he was able to get Jiraiya to appear out of the blue like that, but right now she had other matters to tend to. Before she knew it, her son had relieved himself of his shirt and she found herself licking her plump, succulent lips.

"Shall we make love in **_our_** bedroom, sochi-koi?" asked Kushina in a soft, hypnotic voice, her heart racing from the mere thought of consummating her relationship with her son.

Naruto took a good, hard look at his mother before walking over to the kitchen table and taking a seat in a free chair. Kushina hurriedly followed him in concern, wondering what he was doing. It was then she saw him leaning into his chair and giving her a hand gesture – she knew that gesture.

Her son wanted her to dance for him.

When she had spied on him and her best friend having sex, she could vividly recall Mikoto working her childbearing hips in the form of a dance multiple times over the course of the rutting session. It was during their first true date, when he took her hand in his and led her in that dance, that she realized that dancing was a kink of his. And it was true. Naruto loved watching mature woman strut their stuff.

With a cute little nod, she bounced her hip, shook her baby-maker in a side pose before spinning her body in front of her son. Although this would've worked better with some music, it was obvious he wanted her to gyrate to a non-existent beat. Turning her back to him, she began rolling her big, juicy, deliciously naked ass to him. Her pretty little feet tapped against the marble floor, producing a rhythm that she was using to implement the moves she had conjured in her head. His eyes were on her, drinking in her every curve, watching her every move. She could feel his calculative gaze and it excited her that he was fully invested in the show she was putting on for him.

Shaking her nice, full, motherly hips, she kept sliding her hands along her thighs while routinely leaning forward to tease him with an opening of her buttocks. The doughy cheeks jiggled as she shook them. A minute into this, and she spanked her ass before fully bending over and spreading her bottom, revealing the contents tucked away between the bridge of her buttocks. Her voluptuous, goddess-like MILF body was working overtime for him, being shown off to him and him alone.

Creamy nectar gathered around the pouch of her vagina, her rich, pink labia lips glistening with juices as she continued dancing for her son. Her husband had just left the premises, but she didn't give two shits if he decided to come back. Part of her wanted him to see exactly what he's lost by neglecting her. However, she agreed with her son's plan to milk this cuckoldry until Minato was left broken. That fucking bastard stole her confidence and youth, not to mention broke her heart numerous times. He should be here pulling his weight as her husband, but he chose to favor paperwork over her.

But no more!

She was in her sexual prime and now her son was going to give her the sex she deserved.

"Stop," ordered Naruto and his mother obediently did as told. Getting off his chair, he took a few steps towards her with his whiskered features brimming with pride. He knew from the second he danced with his mother that she was a natural. All he did was give her a few pointers here and there, but in the end she proved him right. His mother was a fucking hot MILF who was starting to understand how to work that fat ass of hers.

Kushina squealed girlishly as her son swept her off her feet and brought her in a bridal carry. Looking up at him with an adorable blush, she nuzzled her cheek against his chest.

"Let's make love, kaa-hime," continued Naruto while planting a soft kiss on his mother's forehead. She shot him a confident nod, wanting him to know exactly how ready she was.

A warmth filled her heart as the man she was cheating on her husband with led her upstairs.

They were about to completely blur the line between a mother and son and a man and woman.

 ** _xXx_**

Mikoto Uchiha sat on the living room sofa with her lover's shadow clone, digesting the information he was presenting her with. She nodded along as he detailed the day's events and how his original self was just about ready to knock boots with his mother. A small frown marred her face as she looked down at her lap, still trying to come to terms that she was actually having to share him.

"Will you be okay?" asked the clone, rubbing the MILF's shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Naru-clone-koi," whispered Mikoto with a small giggle escaping her lips. A few years ago, she decided to tease the blond by giving his clones this nickname. And it stuck.

The clone's lips curled into a soft smile. "Good to hear that, Mikoto-hime. Would you like me to stay the night or should I dispel myself?"

"You may dispel. Good night," replied the mother in a vulnerable voice. Despite this shadow clone being her lover in every sense of the word, she loved Naruto too much to settle for anything other than the original. She would sometimes allow him to leave a clone behind to cuddle with her, but that was as far as she was willing to go. This was why she refused to let him double penetrate her with a clone.

Naruto's shadow clone patted the woman's shoulder before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. Meanwhile, Fugaku and his two sons came marching in with trays of baked goods and treats.

"Aw, what's all this?" cooed Mikoto, her frown turning upside down.

"We're here to have some family time, kaa-san," said Itachi as he laid a pitcher of juice on the living room table. "We brought all your favorite snacks."

"What nii-san forgot to mention was that we're going to watch your favorite movie tonight as well," added Sasuke brightly. "I know you really miss the dobe, but just remember that we're all here for you."

Tears welled up inside Mikoto's eyes as she ruffled up her sons' hair, thanking them both while beaming at them like a Christmas tree. She wasn't wrong to say that she couldn't even count the number of things Naruto had done for her. Life in the Uchiha compound had become infinitely better ever since he took ownership of the household. Sasuke was no longer anger-driven, nor was Itachi an emotionless ghost. Even her husband became an outgoing, friendly and all-around better person.

She just loved Naruto with all her heart – he was truly her soulmate.

"I hear the heart grows fonder with a little absence, Mikoto," said Fugaku while taking a seat beside his wife. "Just stay strong. Naruto-sama will be with you again soon."

A delicate brow was arched as the Uchiha Matriarch gave her husband a pointed look. "Are you trying to earn brownie points, Fugaku? Naru-koi and I haven't gotten around to filming us having anal sex yet."

"N-no, no!" exclaimed Fugaku with a bright red blush as he waved his hands around in denial. "I just wanted to cheer you up with a family movie night."

Itachi and Sasuke both shared their father's blush. They were secretly hoping for their mother and her lover to get around to producing an anal sex tape. Fugaku had agreed to let them watch the footage with him, so the three genetically programmed submissive male Uchiha were highly excited.

"Hehehe," came the melodious giggles from Mikoto as she covered her mouth with the sleeve of her dress. "I'm just kidding, Fugaku. Thank you so much for planning this out. Naru-koi visits me every night and spends an hour or two with me, but it's not the same as when he would stay until the next day. I've been lonely without him keeping me warm and cozy."

Fugaku smiled at his wife, pleased to see that gorgeous face brightening up the room again. Mikoto was by far the classiest and sexiest female Uchiha to ever exist. Her creamy skin complimented her body well. Straight black hair, down to her mid-back, gorgeous black eyes, and full, plump lips. Even in her mid 30's, she could put teens to shame. She was donning a fashionable pink silky top in which her huge tits rode together, their firm flesh pressing together to create a perfect amount of cleavage. The black leather she had on was highly accentuating her long, smooth legs. Even through this skirt one could see her motherly hips supported a big, juicy ass that was quite frankly out of this fucking world.

It wasn't just her exquisite features and body that men foamed at the mouth when she made her presence known. It was in the way she walked, the way she strutted with utmost confidence. She was a brilliant kunoichi with vast skills in the ninja arts. Despite being one of the most kind-hearted Uchiha, she also didn't take shit from anyone. There was no woman in the clan who stood a chance against her. He took great pride in the fact that she was his wife, and he was genuinely happy to be her cuckold husband.

She belonged to his master, after all.

"You just miss getting fucked by the dobe, kaa-san," joked Sasuke. "And anoth—owww!"

"Language, sochi!" chided the MILF while wagging a finger at her son. "But…yes, I do miss having all that constant sex with him. However, I miss _him_ even more than the sex."

Itachi nodded along as he poked Sasuke's forehead. "Foolish little brother."

Sasuke crossed his arms and huffed at his older brother, earning a warm laugh from their mother. The family of four all chuckled to themselves as they dug into their snacks.

 ** _xXx_**

"So, how do you want to do this?"

"How do you want it, kaa-hime?"

Kushina blushed as she twiddled her fingers together, almost earning her a hug from her son for being such an adorable MILF.

"How about you get on top?" suggested Naruto with an arched brow. "I would love for my mother to ride me."

This was the position she's dreamt of being taken in, but her pathetic husband wasn't man enough to handle her on top. Truth be told, she was elated that her son wasn't planning to take her in the missionary position. Minato had ruined that fucking position for her. Thoughts wandering, she recalled how majestic Sasuke's mother looked while riding Naruto in the cowgirl position. Chewing on her bottom lip, Minato's wife lowered her head, hoping her son didn't see how aroused she was getting.

Naruto chuckled at his cute mother and scooted back until he was leaning against the headboard. He watched as she shyly crawled towards him. Scooping her up in his arms, he crushed her tits against his chest with a possessive hug. She relaxed near instantly, her big, fat ass ballooning out on his thighs, while the head of his erect monster cock snuggled in the valley of her huge tits.

"The cowgirl position will offer you more control over our movement," began Naruto seriously. "What we'll be doing is a variant of that position, one which will allow us to press our bodies together as you straddle my lap and control the speed and rhythm. I love you, kaa-hime, but I can't trust myself with you right now."

Placing a hand over her chest, she could feel her heart hammering a loud, frantic heartbeat. Her eyes softened as she gazed into her lover's eyes.

"W-why couldn't you have been born sooner?" sniffled Kushina, taking her son's face in her hands. "I love you, sochi-koi…more than I've ever loved your father. However, we both know that I'm going to be in a world of pain when you penetrate me."

Pecking his mother's lips, the blond nodded. "I promise to ease your pain every step of the way with medicinal chakra."

Kushina nodded back and let out a breath she didn't know she had. Unwrapping herself from his arms, she slowly stood up until she was squatting over her son. His insanely huge cock was nuzzling her inner thigh and the sensation was giving her a headrush. She worked at relaxing her abdominal muscles as she lowered herself, while he aligned his one-eyed beast with the beautiful pink folds of her snatch.

The cockhead tried pushing through, but her tiny pussy was refusing him entry. She closed her eyes, widening her stance as she spread her ass cheeks as wide as she could. A loud slurping sound echoed through the bedroom as the cockhead struggled to push past the gates of her cunt. She stood there, with tears in her eyes as the inner lining of her pussy began slitting. Thankfully, he was channeling medicinal chakra and repairing any damage being done.

For the next two minutes, she kept grinding her hips until she finally got the mushroom head through her cunt. She screamed, arching her back as pain seared through her mind, body and soul. Her legs gave out and she came crashing down on him, forcing his monster cock further inside her. Her cute little asshole clenched from the sheer force brought upon her vaginal walls from the intrusion.

"U-urggghhhh," whimpered Kushina, her eyes squeezed shut with tears flowing down her face. "You are splitting me in two, sochi-koi."

Only four inches of him were inside her, but due to his girth, he was stretching her out so wide that it was reminding her of when she gave birth to him. He did some damage then, and he was doing it again eighteen years later. She personally felt like she was being crucified on his monster cock. The biggest problem was that he was conquering unexplored territories because this was as far as her husband's tiny dick had ever reached. It was like she was surrendering her virginity all over again.

After what felt like ages, the pain began to subside, only for it to be replaced with a dull ache in her stomach that traveled to her throat. She was in pain, sure; but at least she wasn't getting physically harmed. Had it not been for the medicinal chakra strengthening her pussy, her inner walls would've started tearing from multiple areas. Gathering the strength to open her violet orbs, the first thing she saw was her son gazing at her with concern.

"It's heartbreaking to see you in such pain, kaa-hime," said Naruto while brushing away his mother's tears. "Why don't we stop here and pick this up later?"

"No…" weakly replied Minato's wife. "I want to keep going."

Her resolve was unbreakable. She would not give up here when her best friend was somehow able to not only accommodate Naruto's monster cock in her pussy, but also up her ass. Kushina was determined to do the same. She would not lose to Mikoto!

Naruto bit his lip, but nodded since he realized there was no talking his mother out of this now. It wasn't exactly a walk in the park for him either. His mother's vaginal walls were breaking down around his length and it was causing him a great deal of discomfort. This reminded him of how much he had struggled while penetrating Sasuke's mother for the first time. The two MILFs were lucky that he loved them so dearly. Had they been the prostitutes he used to fuck, he would've shoved every inch up their pussies in one fell swoop and let them deal with the consequence.

A whimpering Kushina drew in another two inches of her son's humongous shaft. She started blinking, her eyes fluttering, her head spinning with mild pain and increasing pleasure. She arched her back while casting a brief glance down. There was a visible mound where the head of his cock was inside her pussy.

So much time had passed since he began penetrating her that she thought she had most of his length within her. The pain still lingered, but now her body was writhing in ecstasy. Wanting to make a guestimate of how much of his cock was still outside her, she slipped her hand between their bodies.

Her eyes widened in fear.

She was only halfway there.

"K-Kami…" whispered Kushina in a low voice. "Will you really be able to fit all of that in me, sochi-koi? I feel so full already, dattebane!"

Naruto gritted his teeth from how forcefully his mother's cunt was squeezing him. "You can fit it all, kaa-hime. The worst is over. Just drop your hips and push down. I'll take care of the rest."

Kushina nodded hesitantly as she ignored the alarms blaring within her mind. It took a moment for her to gather her strength so she could brace herself. Staring deep into her son's eyes, she slammed herself down, taking four extra inches of him inside her extremely tight snatch.

The bedroom shook with a ridiculously loud shriek as pain shot up from Kushina's pussy through her womb, into her stomach, up through her throat. Her eyes bulged with tears straining her pretty face. A wave of feminine juices gushed from the depths of her cunt as she orgasmed unexpectedly.

Naruto groaned as his mother creamed down on his cock. The discomfort he was previously in was overpowered by the feeling of her warm juices. While she continued squirting, he was treating her with medicinal chakra and preventing her from blanking out from the pain she was in. It took a minute, but she finally stopped shaking. Sometimes, he wished he didn't have such a terrifyingly huge cock.

"A-all the way…" begged the mother. "Push it all the way in!"

Cerulean blue orbs flickered in concern, but Naruto knew his mother wasn't going to stop until she had every inch of him inside her. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her waist. Now that she had devoured a majority of his length, she was floating a few inches off his lap. Then, he slammed her down by her sides and the head of his monster cock violently crashed down the door of her cervix.

"KAAAAAAAAAMI-SAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shrieked Kushina at the top of her lungs until her teeth began chattering and her legs started spasming. What were once violet orbs turned white as snow as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her knuckles turned pale, her fingers started to twitch which would've given anyone the impression that she was scared stiff.

Thanks to the medicinal chakra in her system, she wasn't experiencing any pain. However, every nerve ending in her body began tingling as wave after wave of fluids gushed like a tsunami. Tears once again rolled down her cheeks, but these tears were a result of her being lifted from the earth. Unbelievably powerful tremors ran through her legs, reaching all the way up her spine as she got struck down by jolts of pleasure. In her near paralyzed state, she had no idea that she was squirting for the second time.

She shook and shook until she could shake no more.

Kushina Uzumaki had just blacked out from the sheer power of her massive orgasm.

Naruto smiled fondly at his unconscious mother and planted a few kisses all over her face. He was so proud of her for persevering through the pain and taking every inch of his cock inside her. Running a quick medical check on her, he was pleased to conclude that he hadn't damaged her uterus. Now that he was balls deep inside her, he could further work on her endurance.

Huge tits bounced up and down as Minato's wife awoke with a thunderous gasp, but was quick to allow her breathing to level out. Opening her fluttering eyes, she smiled weakly at her son. "I did it, sochi-koi."

"You sure did, kaa-hime," whispered Naruto as he ruffled up his mother's hair. "Now all you need to do is adjust to my size. Just relax for now and wrap your legs around my waist. Then, I want you to rock your hips when I tell you. Okay?"

Kushina nodded as she placed her hands on her son's shoulders and let her big, juicy tits snuggle with his face. Long slender legs coiled around the small of his back as she fastened herself on his lap. The one-eyed beast within her was throbbing and she could feel it arguing with her womb.

His hands were full of his mother's gorgeous bubble butt, he was being smothered by her huge breasts, and his cock was all the way up inside her. The smell of her hair and the sound of her sweet sighs as he slid his lips across her nipples, teasing the swollen nubs. It was all so overwhelming that Naruto felt like he was in heaven. Bringing one hand up, he grabbed one of her tits and began tweaking her nipple while he sucked the other. Only once he had his fill with her tits did he lean up and smash his lips against hers, drawing her in for a deep, sensual kiss.

In the beginning it was a contest to see who could out-tease the other. Her tongue darted between his lips, but he countered that by running his tongue along hers. She tried sneakily slipping her tongue in his mouth. However, he had her beat by capturing her tongue gently between his teeth and sucking on it. Due to his experience, he was able to land an easy victory over her. All she could do was whimper erotically as he shoved his tongue down her throat.

"Rock your hips, kaa-hime."

Despite being hopped up on pleasure, Minato's wife was able to hear her son loud and clear. Nodding cutely, she kept her lips puckered against his and tightly pressed her tits against his chest. She followed up by wrapping her arms around his neck, her wedding ring pressed into the back of his scalp. From there she went about working her hips back and forth. She started seeing two of everything as her cervical ring pulsed around his shaft.

The movement was awkward initially, but Kushina gradually got a hang of the rhythm. Using her strong vaginal muscles, she began bumping and grinding. It was here that she truly understood the beauty of this position as their bodies rocked in unison like a slow, intricate dance. Her eyes watered due to the amount of love she could feel transferring from his mouth to hers as he engaged her in a gentle kiss.

Her legs started cramping, but it was a good type of cramp. The painful stretching and expansion of her vaginal walls were thankfully over and done with. She sighed blissfully as he pulled away from her lips, only to latch on to her tits. A small giggle escaped her to see how eagerly he was sucking her nipples, reminding her of when he used to suckle her when he was an infant. She affectionately kissed the top of his head as she went back to rocking back and forth, milking the humongous shaft that was responsible for turning this married woman into a real woman.

This wasn't sex.

This was lovemaking at its finest.

A little string of saliva hung between their lips for just an instant, only to break and splatter against the Uzumaki Matriarch's lips. Neither of them needed to inform each other of their impending climax. This position was so incredibly romantic that it was connecting them on a spiritual level. For what felt like ages, they kept floating together on their orgasmic cloud of incestuous love.

Then, Kushina came with a vengeance, but this time her release was met with her son's own. Thick ropes of jism exploded inside her and with such quantity and intensity that she let out a deafening scream. Her eyes glossed while her mind went blank. All she could see was white as her son kept filling her up with so much hot semen that she felt like she was coming down with a fever.

The blond leisurely slid his cock out through the tender lining of his mother's gripping cunt. Thick globs of their combined fluids dribbled out of her, soiling the sheets below them. Gazing into her son's eyes, the redhead could see no lust – only genuine love. The joining of their bodies and soul was so much more intimate because of their bond as mother and son.

"I never imagined…that it could feel this…I can't even find the correct word to describe it," sniffled Kushina as she caressed her son's face with so much love that her very touch melted him. "You have shown me more love in this one round of sex than Minato has shown me in all the years he's known me. You've completely ruined me for your father, sochi-koi. Never let me go. Understand?"

"I would rather die than see you back with him," answered Naruto in a confident voice. "I stole you fair and square. Tou-san will never get you back. I promise."

A small nod was delivered by the redhead as she shared an affectionate kiss with the man she was cheating on her husband with.

Separating his parent's outer labia, Naruto guided his cock into her groove for several wet swipes and then to the opening of her cunt. His fingers slid around in her juices as he prepared her for another deep penetration. It was kind of funny that just eighteen years ago he came out of this pussy, and now he was going back inside it after all these years.

Squishy noises filled the bedroom since his cock was still slick with her juices, and her vaginal walls were still sticky and lubricated. The moan she let out now began extending into a sob of lewd satisfaction. With a few strokes, the soft tissue of her pussy fully welcomed him back inside.

Kushina started rising, her head now tilting downward so she could cast a gaze down between their bodies to watch the separation as she lifted her torso off her son. She watched herself lifting and detaching from his monster cock, but a strand of juice from her cunt stay linked like a web to his cock. She could feel his shaft sliding solidly from within her until only the massive mushroom head was left trapped inside her. Then, she lowered her torso again onto him.

"Your pussy feels so fucking good, kaa-hime," murmured Naruto as he massaged his mother's buttocks while pushing the final two inches of his cock inside her.

"You…feel…like a dream come true," whispered Kushina with glossed eyes, her head spinning from getting stretched out so far and wide.

Was she in love with this position? Fuck yes. This was such an intimate position that she was repeatedly being thrown over the edge. However, was she a better lay than her best friend? Was Naruto finding her pussy superior to Mikoto's? She had so many questions, but she couldn't bare the thought of hearing something she didn't want to hear. After thinking it over, she decided to let her body convince him to leave Mikoto and stay with her instead.

' _Here I come, sochi-koi!_ '

Without warning the kunoichi began slamming herself up and down her son's monster cock. Her warm, married pussy had a mighty grip on him and she could feel him throbbing deep within her. Her arms uncurled from his neck and she reached back and gripped the headboard, using it for leverage to thrust more fiercely at his delving cock.

"Fuck, fuck, FUUUUUCCCCKKKKKKK!" cried Kushina. "SO DEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!"

Naruto's eyes widened as his mother rode him with such force that the bed bounced beneath them. The creaking of their mattress springs chimed in to join the musical melody of their grunts and moans. Her arms were once again constricting his neck in a tight hold, her fingers yanking on his hair, her tits rubbing against him in a frenzy. Beautiful red hair shadowed her face, preventing him from seeing her features contorting in extreme pleasure. There was an urgency in her motion and he didn't have to spend much time figuring what was going through her head.

"You want to get fucked now, eh kaa-hime?" growled Naruto as he made one powerful thrust, so powerful that it brought a screeching halt to his mother's motion, so powerful that it reduced her into a whimpering mess. Using this time wisely, he put a tight grip around her waist and slid down until he was laying back first with her straddling his lap. Now they were in the cowgirl position.

"Then here we go!"

Lifting his legs, the blond started fucking the living shit out of his mother. Each thrust originated from the heart, from his very core. With every clap of his balls against her ass came a memory in a flashback. Her proud look when he was awarded Rookie of the Year. Her warm smile when he made her breakfast for the first time. The way she used to coddle him and shower him with love. Their enjoyable hangouts in the village and their ramen eating contests at Ichiraku Ramen. Every single memory he had with her was a happy one, and he planned to keep her happy for the rest of her life.

She was too much woman for his tiny-dick father.

Kushina's head rocked back and forth, her eyes glossing and welling with tears from the sheer power of her son's thrusts. Years of sexual frustration were now boiling over and it was like her very soul was being ripped from her body. Her poor clit was throbbing in pain as it got jammed against his pubic hair each time he slammed her down on his cock. Her long hair swung around, waving back and forth like she was waving a white flag to surrender, but he would have none of that. Her nipples were pressing into his chest and all he could smell was the musky scent of their combined fluids soiling the sheets.

Kushina Uzumaki came with a torrent of unheard of garbled words.

But her son wasn't content with that orgasm. No, he kept obliterating her poor pussy with his monster cock. She fell forward, unable to maintain the upright position in the height of release, but somehow folded her arms across his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. It was like the world came crashing down on her as he kept drilling through her like he was trying to excavate a goldmine. Each of his thrusts stabbed her in places that were hitherto virgin to the touch of his father.

Within less than five minutes, Kushina was once again panting like an exhausted dog, gasping out her breaths as a wave of sexual release started from somewhere around her clitoris and exploded throughout her body, reaching to her head and her toes. Her heart was pounding so wildly in her chest that she thought she was on the verge of a heart attack. She was in utter heaven, orgasmic pleasure lighting her entire body in a carnal inferno of ecstasy.

She was now glistening with sweat, her jaw hanging low and her scratchy throat yearning for some water, but her son wouldn't let her take a breather. She was getting fucked so hard that her juices were squirting out around his cock and dripping down his thighs. Her pussy was making wet sucking noises every time he pulled out of her, and again when he drove back in. Her huge tits were bouncing heatedly, her sweat slicked red hair plastered across her cheeks.

One hour into this, and her mind had surrendered all higher functions to her baser instincts. Her body was burning with sexual pleasure, propelling her into a realm where only she and her son existed. She kept slipping in and out of orgasm for what seemed like an eternity, her heart and soul being consumed with love and lust until the ecstasy of their incestuous passion rendered her insensible. Just as she arched her back, he shoved his thumb up her ass while jackhammering in and out of her abused pussy.

" **CUMMMMMINNGGGGGGGGGGGG!** " screamed Kushina with all her might, her mind overcome with immeasurable pleasure. It was hard enough seeing straight with her field of vision blackening with every passing second. But ultimately, everything faded to black.

Kushina Uzumaki had officially gotten pounded into submission.

 ** _xXx_**

Minato Namikaze looked up from his paperwork with utmost confusion plastered across his face.

"What's wrong, Minato?" asked Jiraiya as he put down his "research" notebook. Since Naruto and Kushina were currently rutting like rabbits, he had no way of catching a sneak peek of the action due to the seals the blond had set up inside their bedroom. Hence, he decided to imagine the incestual fucking going on while rewinding with his former student in the ANBU Headquarters.

"It's…nothing."

Jiraiya just crossed his arms. "Then why the long face?"

"I don't know what it is really," began Minato with a sigh. "I guess this has to do with Kushina-chan. I feel something off about her."

"Might it have to do with you being away nearly all year round?" pointed out Jiraiya, earning a glare from the blond. "Hey, you asked and I answered. So, she seems different to you now?"

Minato nodded. "Yes. She seems more confident and happier than I've ever seen her."

"And how is that a bad thing?" queried Jiraiya with an arched brow.

"Uh…yeah, forget I mentioned it," said Minato as he waved at his former teacher. "I am away…a lot, but playing happy family is to be expected for a civilian, not a ninja. At least sochi is always there for Kushina-chan."

Of course, there was the whole matter of his wife and son acting too close for a mother and son. She was sitting on his lap while watching that movie last night. He tried vanishing the memory from his mind, but for some reason it kept gnawing at him. Then there was the fact he had jizzed his pants from watching Kushina sexily eat some fruit. She seemed so different today. Then again, there was the distinct possibility that he was just overthinking things.

"You got that right. The gaki is always there for her," replied the toad sage, but failing to mention that this statement was a double entendre. Glancing down at his notebook labelled "Project Uzumakicest", he could only imagine the sort of rough fucking Naruto was giving his mother right now.

"Oh, I almost forgot," continued Jiraiya while slapping three books on the desk. "You haven't received any of my recent Make Out Paradise installations, so here you go."

Minato shook his head, not in the least bit surprised. Whenever his former teacher would publish a new book, he would get handed a copy, but would never read it. He did respect the man, but by Kami was he a perverted old fart. Glancing over at the three books, one stood out and his attention was captured from just the title alone.

Make Out Paradise: A Cuckold's Diary.

 ** _xXx_**

She couldn't tell what time it was, nor could she count the number of positions she got fucked in. The Uzumaki Matriarch was currently floating in a pleasurable abyss. Her entire body was numb from all the pounding her son had given her. It wasn't just hardcore sex. No, the majority of their sessions consisted of deep, sensual lovemaking. His monster cock had fully broken in her pussy – it was now her son's devoted follower.

Naruto smiled fondly at his gorgeous mother and ran a hand through her wet, sweaty hair. Her lips were curled into a cute little smile of her own as she snuggled with him on their bed. An hour was given to her for resting purposes, but he spent nine long hours having nonstop sex with her. She had woken up ten minutes ago, and right now were holding each other, cherishing the intimacy.

From her laying on her side, her underneath him, her on top, on the floor – there were a multitude of positions he had taken her in thus far. His mother had a first-class MILF pussy and he just couldn't get enough of her. For the next ten minutes or so, they kissed and cuddled, until Naruto felt it was time for him to be back inside the hole he came out from.

Lifting her into a squat, he manhandled her until she was on her hands and knees. She bowed her head to the sheets, presenting her glorious ass to him like an offering. The whiskered adult licked his lips, admiring the view. His mother's gorgeous bubble butt glistened in the light. Her cute little asshole puckered up neatly between her cheeks, her dripping labia lips peeking out from between her thick thighs.

"S-Sochi-koi…can we please rest a little more?" begged Kushina as she looked over her shoulder. "I am really, really sore, dattebane!"

"Just one more round," retorted Naruto with lustful eyes while placing his hands on his mother's plump hips. "Then we'll call it a night, okay?"

Not waiting around for a response, he planted a soft kiss on her left ass cheek. Kushina threw her head back and sighed as her son smacked his lips against her doughy cheeks a second time. What were once innocent kisses now turned to him licking, sucking and fondling her big, fat rear. He trailed his hands down, running them along the cups of her derriere, curving them around until the palm of his right hand was rubbing her pussy. If that wasn't enough, the index finger of his left hand was buried all the way up to the knuckle within her sweet asshole. Her huge tits swung back and forth as he stimulated both her entrances simultaneously.

With a growl fit for a predator, he yanked his finger out of his mother's anus and proceeded to wedge his monster cock between her deep ass crack. Squishing her butt cheeks together, causing them to fit around his girth, he began rocking his hips back and forth, fucking the crevice of her ass. The doughy cheeks slapped against his abs, producing loud clapping noises.

"Are you ready to take it doggy-style, kaa-hime?" asked Naruto as he put an end to his ministrations.

"H-hai…" replied the cute, flushed Uzumaki Matriarch. To her, this was a really naughty position. It was named after an animal for Kami's sake! Nevertheless, being on all fours, exposing her backside to her beloved son felt incredibly arousing.

Chuckling, the blond spread his mother's butt cheeks, while instructing her to pull her labia lips apart between two fingers. His cockhead brushed against the puffy lips of her cunt, but then he decided to drive past her entrance until he was smooching the cute little folds of her puckered anus. The room boomed with warm laughter as his mother tried clenching her asshole as tight as she could.

"Don't worry, kaa-hime," said Naruto as he caressed his mom's wide, round hips. "I'm not going to fuck you in the ass just yet. For now, keep your legs spread for me."

Kushina nodded shyly with an atomic blush coloring her radiant features. No matter how addicting it was having sex with her son, it was not feasible for him to take her anal virginity right now. Getting vaginally penetrated brought her pain the likes of no other. How would it feel if he were to shove his monster cock up her extremely small asshole? Cringing at the mere thought, she absently wondered how he planned to train her. Snapping back to attention, she took a deep breath and braced herself.

Without another word, Naruto began forcing his cock inside his mother's tight cunt with a series of hip thrusts. Kushina cried out as her son rammed her straight in the cervix, causing her gush out her juices as her pussy was still extremely sensitive from all those hours of sex. Digging her fingernails into the sheets, she tore through the fabric while tremors ran through her thick, matronly thighs.

Driven by pure lust, she grinded against his pelvis, determined to bring him to an orgasm as well. Ripples ran through her magnificent ass cheeks as he slammed her from behind. She rolled her childbearing hips, her cunt muscles acting out in desperation to trap him inside her forever. The rhythm was slow and sensual, but she found herself struggling to hold herself up due to her shaking arms.

' _Kami…we look so hot together_ ,' thought Kushina as she glanced over at the mirror that was attached to their dresser. This angle was giving her a clear view of her huge tits swaying as her son pounded her from behind. She wiggled her perfect hips and began rocking back into his thrusts, driving him deeper inside her.

For the next thirty minutes, her son gave it to her nice and slow, long and deep. His hand would occasionally reach around until he was rubbing her clit while she bucked her childbearing hips. At other times, he would lean forward over her back and slide his hands under her to massage her massive, hanging tits. She even caught him burying his face in her neck, planting kisses on the creamy skin of her neck. Initially, she was in love with how romantic he was being with her. She even had a handful of orgasms and had soaked the sheets, her thighs, his chest, his cock, balls – squirting orgasms were awesome.

The more she stared at the mirror to analyze their copulation, the more she realized just how much her features were being highlighted. Her huge tits were hanging below her, begging to be squeezed – and he answered their prayers. Her ass was being presented to him like an offering. Honestly, she found it strange for him to be taking her so gently. After all, she had seen Naruto fucking Mikoto like an animal in this position and her obediently taking the pounding.

Slow and steady wins the race, but sadly Minato's wife wasn't in the mood for a sensual round of lovemaking right now. All those hours of vanilla sex had fulfilled her heart's desire. However, there was a deep itch in her cunt and it could only be scratched with a brutal pounding. She was craving for him to go all out on her like he had done when she was riding him in the cowgirl position.

Little did she know, her son felt the same way.

"Do you want me to fuck you, kaa-hime?" cooed Naruto while spanking his mother's round, plump butt cheeks, earning a squeal from her. "Or do you want us to keep making love?"

Kushina cutely lowered her head, her face burning red from the thought of her son giving it to her rough.

"Fuck me."

"What?" growled Naruto, spanking his mother's ass again, this time with both hands. "Speak up, kaa-hime!" He spanked her a third time, harshly this time, making her sob in pleasure and pain. "Tell me what you want!"

" **FUCK ME!** " shrieked Minato's wife. " **FUCK ME, SOCHI-KOI!** "

"Very well…" was all the warning Naruto gave his beloved parent as he withdrew seven inches of his cock from her pussy before plunging every inch back inside her in one fell swoop.

Kushina's head rocked up, her eyes bulging out from the sheer power of his thrust. The kiddie gloves were off and she being lifted off the sheets each time he rammed her from behind. A surge of pain coursed through her as he began fucking her so hard that she felt he was splitting her in two. His fingers dug deep into her hips to the point she knew he was leaving marks. Stars appeared in her field of vision as he slapped her shaking ass cheeks, making her cry from the stinging sensation.

If only the villagers could see their precious Lady Kushina now.

All through her childhood, she was renowned for her tomboyish attitude. Those who made fun of her hair always left with bruises. Not even her husband could boss her around. However, she was a natural submissive to her son. Naruto was the only person in existence who could dominate and own her like this. But this was what she wanted. She wanted him to not hold anything back. If she was going to steal him from her best friend, she had to ensure that she could handle him better than Mikoto ever could.

His huge balls slapped off her throbbing cunt as he kept punching her deepest reaches. Powerful vibrations were running through her thighs, but she kept bucking her hips back and forth, meeting his thrusts. She felt him clutching a fistful of her hair and twirling it around his hand. Then, he began yanking on it, tugging her head back and she was stunned into silence.

Realizing she stood no chance against her son, she surrendered herself to him, allowing him to have his way with her. A jolt of lightning struck her nerve endings as a pressure began building deep within her. First, her pussy began tingling. Then the sensation spread to the rest of her body. Even her mind was tingling. Her son kept hammering away at her like a slut until her vaginal walls came crashing down.

"C-cummminngggg…" whimpered Minato's wife like a scalded dog, which was fitting since she had just gotten wrecked in the doggy-style position. Thick, rich cream took a joyride down her sacred tunnel, drowning the massive intruder buried all the way up to the hilt within her core. Her eyes slowly fogged up as she fell forward, her beautiful face landing on the pillow that was placed underneath her. Tears were trickling down her cheeks as overwhelming waves of pleasure swept through her.

Naruto resisted his urge to ejaculate inside his mother, but found that increasingly difficult since her pussy was squeezing him for dear life. Her face was burrowed into her pillow as she was moaning like a ghost. Each of his jackhammering thrusts resulted in her juices squirting out. Wanting to make an amendment to the position, he rocked his hips hard, forcing the air out of her lungs. Her knees fully gave in and he smoothly straddled her thighs while remaining balls deep inside her.

Once again, Naruto was yanking on his mother's hair while pounding her pussy like he was trying to break it. Kushina screamed and wailed with a perfect "I'm being fucked stupid" look on her face, but was instinctively bucking her hips back into him. With one hand, he slapped her across her jiggling butt cheeks. By now he could see his fingers outlined on her formerly creamy skin. A dark smirk curled to his lips from just imagining his father's reaction to seeing his wife get fucked into oblivion by their son.

It was nearing the point where the blond couldn't stop his impending orgasm, so he wanted to finish this round of sex with a bang. Channeling chakra to his kneecaps, he threw caution to the wind and embraced his inner beast, the destroyer of prostitutes. A growl escaped him, his eyes flashing dark dominance. Painful thrusts were being delivered and his mother began screaming at the top of her lungs. He could hear her crying, begging him to stop fucking her, but he refused to give in.

Her head reared back, her eyes staring up at the ceiling, but she could see nothing as she got her mind, body and soul broken by her son as he took her like a slut in heat. The Blond Mother Lover had unleashed all hell upon his mother. Cerulean blue orbs narrowed as Naruto studied the way his beautiful parent's asshole was clenching and unclenching in response to his every thrust. Taking this as an invitation, he shoved two fingers up her ass and followed it up by rocking his hips as hard as he could.

The whole bedroom shook.

" ** _CCCCUMMMMMINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_** " screeched Kushina at such an outrageous decibel level that it actually broke the dresser mirror.

Shards of glass came crashing down on the dresser as Minato's wife went off like a rocket. Foaming at the mouth, drool leaked copiously from the corners of her mouth. She could barely breathe as her blood caught fire in their incestuous lust, her orgasm cleansing her of any guilt she may have had for cheating on her husband. It was like she was being reborn, now and forever becoming her son's lover.

She was not being fucked by a man.

She was being fucked by a god.

The entire room was now reeking of sex, but he kept going, kept fucking his mother like the animal this position was named after. It surprised him that even though she was barely conscious that she was trying to buck her hips back and forth. He worked the two fingers within her butthole, exploring her anal walls while keeping a good, hard thrust pattern. Yanking his fingers out, he went all out on her poor, sensitive pussy. If he was going to orgasm, then he wanted his mother to join in on the action.

And by Kami did she cum.

First, her legs began pushing up at him, her entire body stiffening with each excruciating deep thrust. Her arms straightened out as her fingers twitched. Her head was mushed against her pillow, but her eyes were rolled into the back of her head, and only the whites of her eyes were visible.

Her mouth opened wide, but no words came out. Only the barely audible noise of strained, pained pleasure escaped her throat. Her entire body was shaking as all her muscles were tensed, the hardcore sex becoming too much for even a veteran kunoichi like her to handle. Her asshole was clenched; the tiny little button winked at her son as he was battering her pussy like a demon possessed. Her back arched, and with that she began thrashing around, her legs kicking into the air.

Kushina Uzumaki came, but with the mother of all orgasms.

A geyser of feminine juices gushed from the depths of her cunt like a volcanic eruption. With each thrust, her fluids came shooting out of her abused pussy, dancing artfully into the air for just a moment before raining down on her, splashing against both their thighs, calves, feet, but most of the release took refuge on the soiled sheets beneath them.

This was why a pervert of Jiraiya's level called him The Blond Mother Lover. It was because Naruto had a soft spot in his heart for married women and mothers. To him, the body of a mature woman outclassed the girls of his generation in every way. He just made his mother show her full potential as a MILF by drawing out her ultimate orgasm – an orgasm that was still ongoing. The convulsions of her vagina were so strong that the blond found it impossible to resist the urge to explode inside her.

It was finally time.

" **I'M CUMMING, KAA-HIME!** " roared Naruto as thick, creamy bands of jism fired from his cockhead and went spearing through her, painting the walls of her pussy. Searing waves of pleasure overloaded his mind, scattering his brain cells as his knees gave in. Another jet of baby batter rocketed, then another, then another, until he was unleashing all hell inside her. This was one of his biggest orgasms to date.

As hot, reproductive cream filled her womb, the Uzumaki Matriarch was swept away in an explosion of complete ecstasy. She was still creaming while this was going on, so this stimulation was beyond her wildest imagination. Her loins were on fire and she felt like she was dying from pleasure. It was only because she was channeling chakra to her nervous system that she was conscious right now. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was still open, but she just couldn't find the strength to speak, think, or even see straight.

Her son said he was going to fuck the living shit out of her, and by Kami he kept his word.

She was no slut, but she couldn't bare the thought of being deprived her son's monster cock. The pleasure he had given her was so monumental that she could no longer live without him. Thinking about going back to Minato made her want to claw her eyes out. That man no longer deserved to touch her. Sure, she was in the wrong for cheating on him, but that marriage ship had sailed for good.

She now belonged to Naruto Uzumaki, the man who had conquered the Red Hot Habanero. Perhaps she was wrong to have thought the Red String of Fate tied her and her husband together. Maybe her husband's role in all this was just to aid her in giving birth to her true soulmate, her greatest love. She was destined to be together with a blond-haired man, but that man wasn't her husband – it was her son.

Unable to handle such ungodly pleasure, she murmured her son's name devotedly as her completely defeated body slowly went limp. He fell on top of her, his lips crashing down on the sides of her face, but she was none the wiser since she had gotten her brains fucked out. With her violet orbs squeezed shut, the powerful kunoichi drifted off into the realm of nothingness.

This was the twelfth time he made his mother pass out.

And he was just getting started with her.

Withdrawing his monster cock from his mother's tight little pussy, he sank into a squat and propped her hips up. It was a sight to behold. Him on his knees, his gorgeous parent's ass raised high, her cheeks spread. The puffy, swollen labia lips were still a little distant as he had really stretched out her cunt. Her cute little puckered anus was winking at him, as though it was trying to lure him into fucking her in the ass. Creamy juices were oozing out of her, making a mess of their already drenched bedsheets. He just loved ending things with a nice, rich creampie.

The headboard was now detached from the bed and was leaning against the dented wall. Naruto had been fucking his mother so hard that neither she nor the furniture were strong enough to endure it. The bottom right leg of the frame was also destroyed, so the bed was basically leaning down, ready to snap. Words fail to describe how soiled the sheets were. No amount of laundry detergent was going to wash this shit out. Even the mattress was lumpy and worn out. The phrase "breaking in the bed" never seemed more appropriate.

They say incest is the best.

The Blond Mother Lover had put his mother to the test.

* * *

 **I want to thank all of you who reviewed the previous chapter. That was a far better reception than chapter 3, and I am grateful that you took the time out to perform a few keyboard strokes.**

 **Anyway, this was yet another monstrous update and I find myself wondering how the fuck I'm able to write so much. The past three chapters have all been ~15,000 words each, and now this chapter is ~15,750 words. Outrageous!  
**

 **Not much to be said here. Naruto fucked the shit out of his mother. Kushina is slowly reemerging as the Red Hot Habanero. Some vanilla romance was also present in this chapter since I've said countless times that I like balancing out smut with romance. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **P.S: This is directed to the guests who left feedback for the previous chapter.**

 _ **Chris, thanks for your input. I appreciate you explaining why you don't wish to see this fic turn into a harem.**_

 _ **Concerned Fan, I find that reasoning quite insightful and it makes a ton of sense. Thanks for the feedback.**_

 _ **Diaboro, I highly appreciate the warm words. I'm glad you enjoyed the regaining of Kushina's confidence. You have yourself another glimpse at this in this chapter. As far as Mikoto goes, I'll see what I can do regarding the pregnancy sub-plot. I hope you enjoyed this update. Thanks for the feedback.**_

 _ **Guest, I agree with your suggestion regarding a harem sequel. Thank you for your reasoning.**_

 ** _Readingfan, I appreciate the compliments. Yeah, I've breathed life into the female characters to ensure this doesn't end up being a run-of-the-mill smut fic. I believe there's a fine line between vanilla and smut, but the magic happens when you blur that line and merge the two together. Moving on, Naruto has been chasing after his mother since he was a child. It wouldn't make sense for his mother to transform into another female character during sex. As far as your futanari suggestion go, I will not have any futanari in this fic. I can't stand that shit, sorry._ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Get ready, mother lovers. Here's chapter 6.**

* * *

When people hear of a Kage, they picture the strongest ninja of a hidden village. They were thought to be men of greatness whose names will forever be etched into history books. Unfortunately, the glamor associated with the title was in name only. Their day-to-day task was so mediocre that even a civilian could be trained to do it with no hassle. After all, signing paperwork didn't exactly scream powerful ninja.

Speaking of leaders who hate paperwork, Minato sat in his chair with a frown marring his face. Rather than being cooped up in the ANBU Headquarters for one day, he was now assigned to reviewing thousands of documents, all requiring his immediate decision. It would take him at least eight days to finish doing all this fucking paperwork. That trip to Grass Country had messed everything up for him.

Cringing at the pain his right hand was in, the blond decided to take a small break to avoid the possibility of him getting carpal tunnel syndrome. His attention was once again diverted to the books Jiraiya had left for him. Not once in all his years had he taken a sneak peek inside the Make Out Paradise novels, but for some reason he was transfixed with A Cuckold's Diary. The graphic artwork illustrated an shadowed image of a man and woman in bed with a third person on the floor in the fetal position.

"A little peek won't hurt anyone," muttered Minato under his breath, trying to justify his actions. The past week has been unbearable for him with how horny he's been.

 _Warning: Netorare is not for the average reader, as its intent is to cause an emotion of deep jealousy or distress. Do not proceed further if you're uncomfortable with the idea of your partner cheating on you._

Minato knew he should've closed the book there, but he flipped the page anyway.

 _I married young, and to a breathtakingly beautiful woman. Obviously, I won't tell you her real name, so let's just call her Ami._

 _It was love at first sight._

 _Her cascading brown locks, her sweet hazel eyes, her perfect smile – I just couldn't look away from her. After working up the courage to ask her out on a date, we found that we were perfect for each other. That one date turned to several. Months later, I decided to pop the question. Everyone in the neighborhood heard my cries of delight when she agreed to marry me._

 _She was the apple of my eye, the light to my dark – she was my life._

 _The problem was that I couldn't keep her satisfied in the bedroom. Not once did she hold that against me, but it was clear as day that my small penis was not giving her the pleasure she deserved. I started looking into supplements and even spoke with a doctor who specialized in medicinal ninjutsu._

 _Unfortunately, there was no treatment available that could enlarge my penis. Then, I got an epiphany. If I can't pleasure my wife, why don't I bring another man to take my place? I loved Ami-chan so much that I wanted to see her happy, even if I wasn't the one bringing her that happiness._

The prologue was sweet in the beginning, but the underlining dark theme had Minato's interest piqued. He was already feeling sympathy towards the tiny-dicked protagonist. Then again, this had to do with him sharing the fictional character's plight of having a below average sized reproductive organ.

 _I was stupid, but my intentions were pure._

 _All I wanted to do was provide her with the pleasure that I was never able to give her. Despite wanting this for my wife's sake, I started feeling aroused from imagining another man laying with my wife._

 _I wish I could turn back time and not have brought this up to her. I wish I had never pestered her about it. She was furious to hear my request at first. However, three years later, she finally agreed to sleep with another man, but only if I was there as well. After laying out our terms and conditions, we agreed that this would be a one-time thing, and that we would wipe the memory from our minds._

 _Then, in came the man we had scoped out. Unlike me, he was tall, muscular and had such a giant penis that it was technically wrong to call it a penis._

 _That man…he had a monster cock._

 _I felt so inferior to him._

For reasons he couldn't explain, a vision of his son training outside their home came to him in a flashback. Perhaps it had something to do with the protagonist in the novel feeling inferior to the man about to pummel his wife.

Minato had never felt jealous in his life because he was what girls used to call a "pretty boy". Due to him being Hokage, there was nothing he really had to fear. It was only recently when he saw his wife sitting on their son's lap that he felt a pang of jealousy. He was by no means a homosexual, but he couldn't deny how superior his son was to him in terms of physique. If he was being honest with himself, it was a little overwhelming to be in the younger man's presence. Naruto just exerted a dominant aura.

 _"_ _AAAAYYIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

 _"_ _I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE PULL OUT OF MY WIFE, RUTO-SAN! YOU'RE KILLING HER!"_

 _I can still hear myself crying, begging for that man we brought into our bedroom to stop stretching out my wife. I could still see Ami crying like a hysterical fangirl. He was stabbing her in places that I could never reach with my micropenis, yet he still had more than half his length to stuff her with._

 _"_ _AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO MORE! NO MOOOOOREEEEE! TOO BIGGGGG! STOPPPPPPP!"_

 _Not even during childbirth had I seen my wife in so much pain. That heartache turned to heartbreak when my wife stopped crying in pain and started wailing in pleasure. Tears were flowing down her face and fluids splashed out of her. I instantly sank to my knees, clutching my heart. It was a secret fantasy of mine to see my wife with another man, but not to see her squirt like an excited whore. Not once in our marriage had she orgasmed so hard._

 _"_ _CUMMMINNNNNGGGG!"_

 _This was a life-changing experience for Ami. I knew it, she knew it, even the man she was cheating on me with knew it. That ecstasy in her eyes was enough to show me that she was undergoing pleasure beyond her wildest imagination._

 _"_ _CUMMMMINNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"_

 _"_ _That's it!" Ruto just kept obliterating my wife with his powerful thrusts. "TAKE IT ALL, AMI-CHAN!"_

 _"_ _ **AAHHHHHHHHHH KAAAAAAAAAMI!**_ _"_

 _I began sobbing her name. Seeing that "fucked stupid" look on her face was like getting stabbed in the heart. With trembling lips, I muttered a prayer to Kami-sama, praying to any god listening for my wife to return to me. I never wanted to share her again. Then, Ami did something that went against the terms and conditions we had set up for this event. She began kissing the man we brought into our bedroom._

 _For eight long hours I was forced to watch as that fiend kept breaking my wife, making her cum over and over. To my horror, my penis was getting hard…harder than it's ever been. The man finally pulled out of my wife and I whimpered to see how brutally he had stretched her out._

 _The small slit of her vagina was now a gaping hole._

 _Her eyes were fluttering, her stomach swelled as he kept unleashing his seed into her womb. That man had owned my wife and I could do nothing about it._

 _"_ _You are my god, Ruto-sama."_

 _Hearing my wife say that made me want to crawl in a hole and die._

Minato closed the book and threw it in his drawer. He wasn't even one-tenth of the way through with the novel, but he wasn't willing to entertain the idea of reading any more. His breathing was labored and he was sweating profusely. Even his eyes were watering from just imagining himself in the protagonist's position. He should've just listened to the warning detailed at the start of the book.

What he didn't know was that this book was based on a true story. The man was Baku Akio, a carpenter born and raised in Iwagakure. The wife's name was Rei Fumio, an Iwa kunoichi who later retired and scored herself a job as a columnist. Jiraiya hadn't been creative with the name Ruto, but it didn't matter.

This incident happened right before Naruto gave up fucking prostitutes. Jiraiya had taken him to a new whorehouse near the land of Iwagakure. They had to be extremely careful in this mansion. People from Iwa hated Naruto because of his father's actions in the third ninja war. So, to deal with this unjustified hatred, he decided to ruin the wife of a Iwa native for her husband. That unfortunate victim was Rei.

While Naruto was ruining Rei for her husband, Jiraiya was in his Invisibility Cloak, furiously scribbling in his notebook. The toad sage also had a shadow clone on standby who was videotaping the reaction of Baku. This was what gave birth to Make Out Paradise: A Cuckold's Diary.

 ** _xXx_**

Naruto Uzumaki was confused.

Standing outside the bedroom he stole from under his father's nose, the whiskered adult waited for his mother to give him a signal to come inside. Kushina had requested for him to give her an hour of prep time because she had something special in store for him. They've been having sex nonstop for the past four days now. To his delight, he heard her melodious voice calling for him.

Entering the master bedroom, he drank in the warm, romantic aroma garnered through the magenta candles placed on the nightstand on either side of the bed. Speaking of bed, it was a brand spanking new king-sized frame with a triple loaded foam mattress. Seeing as Naruto had literally broken in his parents' previous bed, it made sense for him to purchase a new one. He even installed a new mirror on to the dresser since his mother had shattered the previous one with her painfully loud screaming.

Then he saw her.

His red-haired goddess.

She stood before him garbed in a full-length robe, but she was such a voluptuous MILF that it barely hid her mouthwatering femininity. When he lowered his gaze, feeling a little disheartened not being able to catch a glimpse of her long, slender legs, he saw she had on a pair of white high heels that were littered with diamonds. He didn't need to see a price tag to know these were one fucking expensive pair of shoes. Shutting the door behind him, he took a few steps forward, only for her to raise up a hand.

"I got married a little over two decades ago, but you've made me happier than I've felt over the course of my marriage," began Kushina, her voice soft and gentle. "You've made me happier than I've ever been in my life. Having said that, I would like for you join me in my quest to travel back in time. I want you to imagine that this is my wedding night."

The redhead untied her robe and shrugged it off her shoulders, revealing her glorious body clad in a white silky bra with lace trim. A cock-hardening amount of cleavage was being shown as his mother's huge tits were pretty much popping out of her undergarment. He shamelessly lowered his gaze, watching as her taught tummy came into view, her little belly button drawing him in.

Those hips of hers, those nice, full, motherly hips. Oh, how he was yearning to caress them again. His cerulean blue orbs sparkled with lust as his mother's thick, matronly thighs came into view. A gasp escaped him, his breath taken away. Clasped around her waist was a beautiful garter belt. Creamy white was its color, but rose petals decorated the garment. Six fluffy straps attached to the belt held up her white sheer stockings, which did nothing but magnify her sex appeal.

He swallowed a lump in his throat, mesmerized by how well the color of her undergarment was accentuating her gorgeous red tresses. For reasons unknown, the sight of her finger twirling around her stockings brought his gaze up to her face. He then realized he was just craving to stare deep into her violet eyes, wanting her to know just how much he was enthralled by her. Directing a smile at her, and receiving hers in response, he lowered his gaze back down her voluptuous body. Between her delicious thighs was a white pair of panties, which he planned to yank down as soon as possible.

"This is my bridal lingerie," said Kushina, her voice full of emotion. "It's been twenty-two years since I last put them on, but I believe now is the right time to wear them again."

Words died down Naruto's throat when he realized the importance of these clothes. His mother was donning the same matrimonial undergarments that she wore on her wedding night when she gave her virginity to his father. She was wearing them again, after all these years, not for Minato, but for him. By doing this, she's made it clear that she's picturing herself married to him and that they were about to have their wedding night. No words could describe what he was feeling.

He was silent as he approached his mother, and she just as silently took a step forward. Placing his hands around her childbearing hips, he lowered his face, his lips a few inches from her own.

"I love you, kaa-hime," was all Naruto said as he captured his parent's lips with his, their mouths opening and meeting in perfect harmony.

This kiss was unlike all the others they've shared thus far.

It was like a million bursts of light went off around her when she felt her son's lips brush against hers. Tiny spasms seized her muscles for just a moment as the intense surge of their kiss crippled her entire body. This kiss was different because he was channeling it straight from his very core. She could feel his every emotion, his every desire as he pecked her lips repeatedly. Kushina tried her best to proclaim her love for him as well, but he wasn't giving her a chance to return those three magical words.

A shiver ran down her spine as he stroked her face with the backs of his fingers, his lips sinking deeper against hers. Her body locked up and she was unable to keep her eyes open due to the sheer passion of their union. His strong, masculine scent filled her nostrils, sending her on a trip down memory lane to recall when she snuggled with him in bed for the first time. Honestly, it was like they were sharing their first kiss all over again. So raw, so passionate. So soft, yet so heavy.

Turning her neck, she allowed them to indulge in a deeper, more intimate kiss. He was one step ahead of her as he pulled her even closer towards him, his tongue beseeching hers for an affectionate caress. She panted into his mouth, her fingernails digging into the back of his head. Slowly, their kiss turned fiercer. His tongue thrashed around from top to bottom, licking her inner cheeks and teeth before drawing in her lower lip in growing passion, lust, love. Frankly, she was struggling to stay upright because he was making her knees go weak.

She buckled beneath his eagerness, thick juices oozing from her saturated labia lips. An erotic whimper escaped her like a thief in the night as she felt his teeth sink into the creamy skin of her neck. She wiggled her big, fat, ass as his teeth sank deeper, hungrily suckling her skin. It was like he was smothering her with his proclamation of love again, but this time letting his body do the talking.

"I love you, Sochi-koi…" whispered Kushina with tears welling in her eyes, her heart racing a million miles per second. She was so taken back by the emotional kiss that she couldn't help but start sobbing.

Naruto just smiled at his mother and brushed away her tears.

"Please tell me," sniffled the MILF. "Is there even an end to your love for me?"

They say silence is golden, but Naruto had to break it. "No, there isn't."

This didn't mean Sasuke's mother meant less to him than Kushina. There was no scale big enough to quantify his love for Mikoto. She was his black-haired goddess, and no one in this universe or the next could replace her. However, it wouldn't be fair to Kushina if he was comparing her to Mikoto all the time. His approach on treating them equally was by not thinking of one while being intimate with the other. Of course, he knew this was wishful thinking because such a thing was easier said than done.

Meanwhile, Kushina felt like she had died and gone to heaven. It was every girl's dream to be with a man who loved her the way her son loved her. Oh, Minato wasn't worth a rat's ass to her now. When she gave her vows twenty-two years ago, she thought she was marrying the man who would make her the happiest woman on the planet. When she wore her bridal lingerie on her wedding night, she thought she would be in for the best night of her life.

She was so gullible, so naïve.

It took her twenty-two long years to understand how it actually feels to be a bride.

"I can't offer you my virginity, because your father took it all those years ago," said Kushina with a surge of sadness coursing through her. She had sent out several shadow clones to skim through medical journals, but nowhere did she come across anything that could allow her to restore her hymen.

"Not necessarily," interrupted Naruto as he gently massaged his mother's derriere. "When we first had sex, it felt like I was taking your virginity."

A cute red hue etched across the kunoichi's features. "That's only because your cock is so huge, dattebane," whispered the embarrassed woman. "Anyway, there's a reason why I wore my bridal lingerie," pausing here, she took her son's hands and interlocked them with hers. "Sochi-koi, I wish to offer you…my other virginity."

His mother was offering him her ass, just under two weeks since they became a couple. This had him flabbergasted because he didn't start having anal sex with Mikoto until five years into their relationship. A soft sigh escaped him from thinking about his gorgeous black-haired goddess. She was giving him the necessary time to handle things with his mother, even though she was incredibly lonely without him.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he gestured for her to turn around, and she wasted little time in obeying his command. The fabric of her white panties was being stretched due to her glorious bottom. An outline of a circular disk was visible through the sheer lace undergarment, earning a grin from him and a blush from her. Hooking his thumbs under the waistband of her panties, he peeled them down, causing ripples to run through her doughy cheeks as her big, juicy ass popped out.

He reveled in the sight of the butt plug she had lunged inside her asshole. It was small plug with a diamond gem on the end, and he was using this to train her like he had trained Sasuke's mother. He had forced her to keep this toy inside her at all times. That is, unless she had to go to the bathroom.

Two days ago, his mother made her first attempt to walk with the butt plug shoved inside her. Kushina had almost tripped over her heels and Naruto was sent into a laughing fit. She didn't have the confidence to take full strides, fearing the plug might fall out, or worse, it could move and do some internal damage to her. The reason for him doing this was not to be mean to her. For her to accommodate his monster cock, he needed to stretch her ass out and this was the best way to do it.

Pressing his fingers against the plug, he pushed it deeper inside her and began moving it in a circular motion. While doing this, he brought a hand to her erect clit and pinched it between two fingers. He would rub her clit in five, maybe six, leisurely circles and then push two fingers into her pussy. It was a rhythm that she was most responsive to. The jolt of pleasure made her clench her anus, creating a firm grip around the butt plug. Edging a finger each side of the plug, he pulled gently, ballooning the skin around her backdoor.

"Keep your ass cheeks spread nice and wide for me," instructed Naruto as he pulled the plug further, bulging his mother's asshole.

Kushina whimpered as her son pushed back the anal plug and it twirled around inside her. Lowering her hands to her hips, she dug her fingers deep into her skin, spreading her bottom for him. For the next two minutes he kept using the instrument to stimulate her before finally pulling it out. Her anus spread as it grew around the slowly exiting toy, her sphincter gradually retracting but staying a little open. The room was met with a loud moan as thick, creamy juices started dripping from her cunt.

"Kaa-hime," continued Naruto as he stood up and drew his mother into his embrace. "I can't express how happy I am that you're offering your virgin ass to me, but unfortunately you aren't ready to take me up there just yet."

Although this news did put a damper on the redhead's mood, she wasn't all that surprised to hear this. Truth be told, she was scared with the prospect of him taking her anal virginity because of his ridiculously mammoth-sized cock. He could easily split her ass in two and cause serious damage.

However, this was her way of preventing him from going back to her best friend. She recalled Mikoto being able to take Naruto up the ass and she felt inclined to do the same. Once he takes her tiniest hole and makes it his personal plaything, he would have no valid reason to chase after anyone else. Why would he even need another woman when she's offering him her mind, body and soul?

A wild look was in his eyes as he unsealed a new butt plug and presented it to his mother. "You aren't ready yet, but that just means I have to up your training."

Chewing on her bottom lip, the Uzumaki Matriarch gazed at the toy and found it thicker and lengthier than the previous one. Then again, this was a key component in preparing for the impending anal sex. Closing her eyes, she spread her butt cheeks further and he wasted no time in stuffing it within her. She exhaled deeply as her sphincter began to loosen to accommodate the toy. It was giving her a tough time, but she gritted her teeth and whimpered through the pain until she felt the widest part of the plug sliding past the ring into her ass.

"Okay, it's all the way in," whispered Naruto, barely able to contain himself. His mother was on her knees, clad in her bridal lingerie with a butt plug lunged fully into her asshole. Oh, how his father had missed out.

Aligning his monster cock with her rich, pink labia lips, he began brushing them with his cockhead. "Do you want me to stuff your pussy with my cock, kaa-hime?"

"Oh, Kami yes…" purred Kushina, showing a glimpse into the transformation she's gone through since she got together with her offspring. Her voice was rich and seductive, fit for the goddess she was. A few weeks ago she wouldn't have had the confidence to say something like this. Wiggling her perfect, commodious hips, she invited him to have his way with her. Half-lidded were her violet orbs, both in pleasure from the toy shoved up her butt and from the prospect of getting fucked by her son.

A fire ignited from deep within his core as he rocked his hips forward, forcing all fourteen-and-a-half inches of his monster cock up her pussy in one go.

Kushina shrieked at the top of her lungs, her entire body undergoing tremors as she unexpectedly squirted enough juices to drown a man. Creamy nectar ran down her thighs, her pussy producing squishy noises every time he rocked his hips into hers. The clenching of her anus made her walls constrict the butt plug, doubling the pleasure for her since she was getting stimulated in both holes.

The master bedroom was once again full of the Red Hot Habanero's cries.

 ** _xXx_**

While his son was doing his wife, Minato was cooped up inside the ANBU Headquarters doing his paperwork. His fingers curled as he flicked his wrist in pain, wishing for these dreaded documents to magically disappear off the face of the earth. He's been at this for so long that he could barely keep his eyes open. Thank Kami for the invention of chakra pills.

"Minato-sensei."

Minato snapped his head up to see Kakashi Hatake, his old student, entering his temporary office. It's been three years since the masked shinobi rejoined the ANBU Black Ops. The job of teaching Naruto was complete once the blond made chunin, so there was no need for him to remain a jounin sensei. Of course, Kakashi had only rejoined the forces so he could cash in that sweet S-Rank pension money after two more years of serving. Smiling at the lazy bastard, he offered him a seat.

"What's up, Kakashi?" asked the Hokage. "Nice office, huh?"

Kakashi chuckled as he took a seat. "It sure was a surprise when I went to the Hokage Tower, only to find that there were renovations going on," saying this, he straightened up a little. "The reason why I'm here is because I sensed two chakra signatures from inside your office. However, I was unable to gather a reading because something was distorting the chakra. I couldn't even enter your office because it was locked with a seal."

"Hmmm…that does sound strange," replied Minato with a hand on his chin. "The construction workers have been working late into the evening, but at no point was the door to be locked. Then again, the back of the door did need some work so maybe they must've closed it, which would've activated the lock. I don't really think this should be an issue because every sensitive document in the office got sealed into scrolls, which are now in my possession."

A long pause was given before Kakashi nodded his head. "Okay, now that adds up with Itachi had told me. Maybe I was just overthinking things."

Minato laughed a little at his old student. "Well, if Itachi told you not to worry about it, then you shouldn't have worried in the first place. You know he's one of the most loyal shinobi in the village."

Naruto had ensured that no one would find out about his sexual adventures with his mother. He had appointed Itachi to become the ANBU in charge of the Hokage office renovations, meaning he could come and go inside the office as he pleased. Everyone would report to Itachi, who would then report to him. Minato would be kept in the dark as would every other higher up in the village.

Eye smiling at his former teacher, Kakashi couldn't help but agree with the man. Having been Itachi's supervisor in ANBU, he knew the young man was loyal to a fault. What he and the Hokage didn't know was where that loyalty actually lied. There was a sinking feeling in his gut that something wasn't adding up, but he no proof to back it up. He was broken from his thoughts when he laid eyes on two beautiful books laying on the desk.

"Sensei!" cried Kakashi with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Did Jiraiya-sama give you those new editions?!"

"Uh…yeah," said Minato, a little embarrassed by the man's eccentric antics. "He didn't give you them already? I thought you're always the first to receive them."

Kakashi shook his head with a frown marring his masked face. "I just got back to the village yesterday after that three month long recon mission, so I haven't been caught up with the Make Out Paradise novels," his visible eye twinkled as he stared at his teacher. "Jiraiya-sama told me he had given you a present that I would like. I guess that's what he meant. Do you mind if I take them?"

The Hokage backed up a little, feeling weirded out by the man's crazed look. A part of him didn't care if he took those books, but another part of him didn't want to give up A Cuckold's Diary. He hadn't read it in the past two days and he was unfortunately craving to read more. Thankfully he didn't have to explain why he didn't want to hand that book over since he had placed it in his desk drawer.

"Sure, Kakashi."

"Thanks, sensei!" chirped the perverted cyclops as he leapt forward and took the books into his arms like a lost lover. "Have a good day!"

Minato sighed as the man vanished in a swirl of leaves. Deciding to unwind a little, he paid a quick glance around him to make sure no one was watching him. Feeling content, he opened his desk drawer and got out the book that's been on his mind for the past two days.

 _She laid there on our matrimonial bed looking frail and weak. Gallons of semen were oozing out of the sacred area that created the life of our two lovable children. She stared at me with half-lidded eyes. I found myself wondering if she even knew who I was anymore. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to make sure she understood that we will never talk about this again. I would do my best to move on from this tragedy._

 _"_ _Ami-chan wants you to pick your kids up from school and take them to their grandparents. You are to stay there as well."_

 _I trembled as the man we brought into our bedroom was once again going balls deep inside my completely exhausted wife. I wanted to yell, wanted to punch him, but I knew he was stronger than me._

 _"_ _I understand that we had an agreement, but I've been persuaded to breed your wife. Now take the kids because Ami-chan and I will be busy all week. You will get her back on Monday."_

 _Each of his words struck my heart and I was once again bawling my eyes out. It was like my very soul was being ripped out from my body._

 _Breeding?_

 _That was forbidden on all accounts. We had strictly set up the terms and conditions that Ruto would use the birth control jutsu on my wife to ensure she doesn't get knocked up._

Minato was coming down with a cold sweat. So much emotion had been poured into this book that he could feel the protagonist's heartache through just his words. It gave him a heart attack just picturing himself in the protagonist's position. Imagining Kushina rolling in the sheets with another man made his eyes well with tears. Would she act similarly if a bigger-dicked man became intimate with her? The poor fool had no idea what was going on behind his back. He had no idea that his son stole his wife from under his nose and that he would never get her back.

Wiping down his face with a napkin, he took deep breaths to calm his racing heart. He knew he was being foolish for reading such a graphic novel, but it had become like a drug to him and he was slowly becoming addicted.

 _"_ _Bu-but..but I thought we–"_

 _"_ _Please don't argue."_

 _I turned my head upon hearing my wife's voice. My heart crumbled as I saw her gazing at me while stroking her lover's terrifyingly huge cock. "I want Ruto-sama to keep making love to me. Besides…" a blush crept up to her rosy cheeks as she looked away. "I want to bare Ruto-sama's children."_

 _I felt my life flash before my eyes._

 _Making love? I thought we were the ones who made love. I was so gentle with her, never attempting to hurt her during our nights of passion. The man before me did not make love to my wife. He had fucked the living shit out of her, and she was calling it lovemaking?_

 _To make matters worse, she wants to get impregnated by him?_

 _"_ _Please leave us," said the man my wife was cheating on me with. I knew that tone. He wasn't asking me to leave – he was ordering me to._

 _I gathered up the courage to glare at him, but he simply smirked before looking at my wife._

 _"_ _Suck me off."_

 _Any confidence I had conjured was ripped out from under me. My wife was not a fan of giving blowjobs, yet here she was doing it so eagerly for another man. I crawled out of my room with tears rolling down my cheeks. This happened all because of my deranged fantasy of seeing my wife with someone else._

 _Had I known how huge his cock was, I would've never offered Ami to him. I should've kept my mouth shut. As a broken man, I took my first few steps outside and cringed at the bright light shining down on me from the golden sun above._

 ** _All around me are familiar faces_**

 ** _Worn out places, worn out faces_**

 ** _Bright and early for their daily races_**

 ** _Going nowhere, going nowhere_**

 ** _Their tears are filling up their glasses_**

 ** _No expression, no expression_**

 _From a responsible homeowner, I was made into a cuckold. I would be spending the next three days at my parents' house with my kids. They would obviously ask why my wife didn't tag along, but I couldn't tell them that she was getting fucked by a man far superior to me. Worst of all, Ami would be pregnant by the time I would be invited back inside my home._

 _Now that I was in a Mad World, I could relate to the lyrics of that song._

 ** _Hide my head, I want to drown my sorrow_**

 ** _No tomorrow, no tomorrow_**

Jiraiya had exaggerated the truth in this book since Naruto ultimately decided against impregnating the man's wife, but Minato didn't know that.

Dropping the novel on his desk, the Hokage ran straight to the bathroom and began splashing cold water on his face. He stared into the mirror, watching the water dripping down his flushed face and mixing with the tears leaking from his eyes. His heart was pounding hard into his chest.

This was the first time he was reading such graphic content, and he was facing a great deal of trouble stomaching it. Even though this was fiction, it felt real to him. His wife with another man – the thought was making his head spin. Unfortunately, the book was so well-written that it was difficult to not be engrossed with the read. A muscular man like his son had a figure that matched the character Ruto who had stolen the protagonist's wife. Come to think of it, even their names matched. Still, this was one of the most disturbing things he had ever read.

But then…why were his pants so tight?

His eyes slowly grew wide in horror upon realizing that he was pitching a baby tent.

 ** _xXx_**

" _Kami…it's so beautiful, Naru-koi._ "

" _I'm glad you like it, Miko-hime. Here, give me your hand._ "

Mikoto Uchiha wiped her watery eyes, smiling gorgeously at the footage of her lover presenting her with a diamond ring for their three-year anniversary. Fugaku had given her his blessings to ditch their wedding ring and replace it with the one Naruto was giving her. In fact, Fugaku was so supportive that he personally offered to videotape this momentous occasion.

There wasn't much for her to do these past few days. She would either train, spend time with her family, or run a few errands here and there to show others that she was alive and well. Naruto had spoiled her so much these past five years that it was difficult for her to adjust to not having him by her bedside.

Earlier today she stepped out to hang out with her friends. Yoshino Nara had hosted this week's get together in a new cafe that recently opened its doors a few blocks away from the Akamichi BBQ restaurant. All the ladies had asked about Kushina's second week of being a no-show and she had to come up with a bullshit excuse.

She couldn't exactly tell them that her best friend was cheating on the Hokage with Naruto. Hell, she hadn't informed any of them of her affair, nor did she reveal that Naruto was now the true Uchiha clan head. After that eventful brunch, she made her way back to the compound to find something to pass her time. Watching her favorite moments with her lover seemed like a no-brainer.

Bringing her hand to her face, she gently kissed the top of her ring and gazed at it fondly. This single piece of jewellery was worth at least thirty times more than the ring Fugaku had given her. How Naruto was able to afford it was beyond her, but it was so expensive that even the Fire Daimyo's wife had fainted when she laid eyes on it. In the end, it wasn't even the value of the ring that made it dear to her heart. Her soulmate had put this ring on her finger, thus making it more precious than mountains of gold.

" _So, how about some anniversary sex?_ "

" _Mou, Naru-kooooiii…let's go get some dessert first!_ "

A melodious giggle escaped her to hear herself adorably complaining to Naruto. The blond himself looked amused on screen and was shaking his head in mirth. She was observing her two-year younger self stealing gazes at Naruto when he wasn't looking. Now that she thought about it, she still does that to this day. Just two weeks ago, she was shamelessly eyeing him like a piece of meat when they were showering together. His hair was wet, drops of water were rolling off his chiseled chest. His wet monster cock was jutting up proudly towards her like it knew where it belonged.

You can bet your ass that she jumped his bones lickety-split.

As the footage kept rolling, those moments on screen kept coming to her in a flashback. She could remember jumping around like an excited little girl when he told her that he was taking her on a trip around the Elemental Nations for their anniversary. It was just him and her out there, alone and without a care in the world. No one could blame her because she was so head over heels in love with him. A fragile smile curled to her lips to see herself onscreen, garbed in a beautiful velvet dress.

" _I love you._ "

" _I love you more._ "

The scene cut to her face creeping closer to his; open-mouthed and ready to seal an affectionate kiss. Their lips finally meshed together in union. The camera picked up on her little whimper as she fell into the blond's arms, which now cradled her with zeal. It also picked up on their gasps of rhapsody when their lips broke apart. His mouth flowed across her neck and jaw, eagerly coating the flesh with his boiling saliva. Her voluptuous frame paired with his muscular build was incredibly erotic to watch.

" _Happy anniversary, Miko-hime._ "

" _Happy anniversary, Naru-koi._ "

The scene transitioned again, but now they were fully naked. Mikoto remembered this scene perfectly. She and her lover had just gotten out of the jacuzzi. Alongside finger fucking her under water, he used the water jets to bring her to an orgasm. Later in the evening, it started raining. But instead of staying indoors, they started having sex on the roof of the house they were renting. Since they were regularly fucking in the shower, the rain crashing down on them didn't bother them in the slightest.

" _Now, my lovable Naru-koi. Let your Miko-hime take care of you_."

Now the television was displaying her caressing the entire length of Naruto's sculpted chest. She was taking her time in appreciating his godly physique, running her fingertips along his abdomen, thighs. The camera was picking up on the blond's groans as she dragged the tip of her huge tits down his stomach. Her back smoothly bowed, elevating her big, fat ass high in the air for the camera to see. The crevice of her buttocks was on full display as she had her legs spread, revealing her cute little asshole and the twitching pink folds of her vagina peeking out from between her matronly thighs.

" _Fuck me, Naru-koi. Don't hold back. Break me._ "

Mikoto picked up the remote and switched off the television, her nipples stirring from arousal. What lied ahead was an animalistic, twenty-hour long sex marathon. Naruto had fucked her so hard in that tape that she actually lost her voice from all the screaming she did. By the end of their demonic mating session, their rental home was in shambles. Beds, tables, windows, ceiling fans, lights, cups, glasses, plates – they broke every fucking thing in sight.

Just thinking about it made her clitoris emerge from its hood, her panties dampening as pussy juices sparkled out of her burning cunt. She bit her succulent lips, finding it difficult to resist the urge to continue watching that footage. Not once in the five years she's been with Naruto did she have to masturbate. He had spoiled her to the point she could not longer feel pleasure from touching herself.

This was the longest she's gone without him spending the night with her. Naruto rarely ever took on missions because he was fucking loaded. His business ventures had taken him to new plateaus of wealth. She knew he didn't really care much for being a ninja. Of course, he kept himself in shape and trained like a beast, but he just didn't give two shits about the shinobi life. He was more interested in living a peaceful life and having more sex than a human being can imagine.

Because he was so deeply in love with her, he decided to share everything with her. His hopes, dreams, likes, dislikes – he told her everything.

Needless to say, she was hurt that he had initially seduced her to gather more intel about his mother. Here she was deeply in love with him, only to hear his heart belonged to someone else. Any explanations he gave were ignored by her. For the next few days, things were tense between them. That was the only time they had ever fought, though it was more of a misunderstanding than a fight.

It wasn't until a few days later, on their first-year anniversary, did she receive the shock of her life when she saw her home decorated with roses, each rose with a note taped to its stem. Each note depicted what Naruto loved about her. Her smile, her face, her lips, her body. The way she walked, the way she talked, the way she kissed him, the way she danced. His compliments were so detailed that her eyes welled with tears. Pictures of them together were hung up on every wall of the compound.

Her husband and sons weren't present, but she would later find out that Naruto had convinced them to make themselves scarce for the night. She made her way up the stairs where there laid an upward pointing arrow on every step. The final arrow pointed to the master bedroom. As soon as she took those steps inside, her heart started hammering a loud, frantic heartbeat. Intimate candles littered the room with him standing in the center holding up a sign that read "Happy anniversary, my Miko-hime".

" _I can spend an hour explaining myself, or you can search deep into my eyes for the answer you're looking for. Activate your sharingan if you must. Tell me if my feelings for you aren't genuine. Tell me that I don't love you. Tell me that I don't want you to one day become the mother of my child._ "

She could vividly remember barreling towards him and crashing into his chest. There was no more hurt, just an overwhelming surge of love that was breaking down. She could sense no deceit coming from him. Of course, she knew he was telling the truth all along. Her reaction when he spilled his secrets was garnered from the thought that she would one day be neglected by him for Kushina. She had never doubted his love for her. There was no one on this planet who loved her more than Naruto – no one.

Snapping back to reality, Mikoto got out of bed and began pacing around with her angelic face scrunching up in concentration. Five days have passed since Naruto began fucking Kushina. So far, she's only seen him for an hour or two every night. They would share one or two rounds of sex, after which he would tuck her into bed and watch her drift asleep before going back to his home to pleasure Kushina.

A frown marred her gorgeous features as she thought about Naruto holding Kushina dearer to his heart than he held her. He's told her on countless occasions that he will never neglect her, but the heart is fickle, and it only takes a second for it to break. Shaking her head, she pushed back those dark thoughts and tried focusing on the positive. Suddenly, her eyes lit up as she was engulfed by a pair of strong, muscular arms. A soft smile curled to her lips when she felt his fingers gently rubbing her stomach.

"Naru-koi," whispered the mother, barely able to contain her emotions. "Why are you here? I thought you'd be with…Kushina-chan."

She was upset, and it showed through her voice.

"I felt your sadness emitting from the ring," said Naruto as he kissed the creamy skin of his girlfriend's neck. The ring he had gifted Mikoto was special because he had sheltered it with Fuinjutsu. One seal he had placed allowed him to sense her emotions to inform him if she was depressed. This was done with her consent – he had more sense than to invade her privacy like that.

Mikoto nodded along, having momentarily forgotten about her ring's many useful properties.

"And no, kaa-hime just took a small nap, so I showered and came to check up on you." Turning her around, he took her face in his hands. "I'm sorry for not giving you enough time these past few days, but kaa-hime and I are still in the early stage of our relationship. Do you remember how we used to be?"

A soft giggle escaped her. "We used to fuck for days without breaks. I can remember you not letting me leave our room for three days straight," she scrunched up her face, cutely puffing out her cheeks like a squirrel. "You were a real horny boy back then."

"And you weren't a sex queen?" queried the blond, earning a blush in response. "Again, I apologize for not being able to handle this all that well. I—"

"Now wait just a second, Naru-koi," interrupted the MILF. "You aren't at fault here. Haven't we already discussed this?"

Naruto nodded. "We have, but it really hurts me to see you in pain, Miko-hime. I just want to find a way to make you both okay with this and not make you feel so hurt."

"This isn't a nonsensical harem fic where you can bed multiple women you've just met in a single chapter, koi. That one-directional female characterization is bullshit," chided Mikoto with a sly smirk. "You are dealing with actual women here. The only reason why I'm fine with you dating your mother is because of how genuine your feelings are towards both of us. You are putting in the effort of checking up on me every night. How can I be fed up with you? Sure, I'm lonely without you and miss your company around the house, but I know I have to observe a little more patience."

Brushing his lips against his best friend's mother's, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, not wanting to let her go – not that she would've let him. Big, juicy butt cheeks ballooned out on his thighs as Mikoto grinded her wide hips on the blond's crotch. She toyed with his hair, making a game out of messing with his spikes. She giggled into his mouth as he shot her a playful glare. They leaned back, locking lips, embracing like a match made in heaven.

"I love you, Miko-hime," whispered Naruto as he ruffled up his woman's hair. "I promise I'll make it up to you once I've cemented my relationship with kaa-hime."

"I love you more, Naru-koi. Oh, and you also have to make a cuckold out of your father," reminded Mikoto. "When will you put that second plan into action by the way?"

Naruto grinned foxily at his lover. "It's already set in motion. Jiraiya-sensei just handed tou-san the Make Out Paradise books. One of them is A Cuckold's Diary. With him routinely appearing inside the office via Invisibility Cloak, it will be easy for him to implement the next steps of the plan."

Mikoto matched her lover's expression with a sultry grin of her own. Part of the reason why she loved him unconditionally was because he never kept things from her. If he was happy, he'd share his happiness with her. If he was depressed, he'd share his depression with her. Likewise, she didn't hesitate to pour her heart out to him. He had grown up to become a man who she admired, loved, and worshiped with all her mind, body, and soul – she loved no one the way she loved Naruto.

Every part of this plan was glossed over in detail with her. He had told her that Kakashi was going to arrive soon. This classified information was given to him by Itachi, whose position as Hokage's bodyguard was helpful in this regard. The plan of involving the unsuspecting copy ninja was not going to be easy to implement. However, when it came down to the Make Out Paradise novels, the lazy bastard was easier to manipulate than a brain-dead piece of shit side character.

"So, how long are you here to stay?" asked Mikoto with a flush creeping up to her cheeks. "How does us fucking each other silly while watching our three-year anniversary sextape sound?"

Naruto's eyes flashed with unrestrained lust. "It sounds like you're wearing far too much clothes right now."

Without warning the blond leapt at his lover and she let out a schoolgirlish squeal. For the next two and a half hours, all that could be heard was the sound of masculine grunts and feminine cries.

Downstairs in the living room, Fugaku and his two sons smiled at one another. Their Matriarch was with her lover again, meaning she would greet them in a couple of hours with a gorgeous sexual afterglow. Getting out of his chair, Fugaku made his way to the kitchen to fix up some grub for his wife. She usually felt famished after engaging in a couple rounds of sex with Naruto.

 ** _xXx_**

"Smile at the camera, kaa-hime."

Kushina's eyes slanted slightly as she graced her son with her most gorgeous smile, though it wasn't remotely noticeable because her cheeks were puffed out to ridiculous levels. Then again, it was a daunting task to curl her lips when her mouth was full of cock.

Six days have passed since Naruto enacted the plan to kick his father out of the house. Out of those six days, the past three have been spent primarily on training his mother's ass by getting her to adjust to a bigger butt plug each day. The floor, the kitchen, the laundry room, the shower, the bed, the living room, the stairs – there wasn't a room in their house where Naruto hadn't fucked Kushina. She was no longer wearing a bra or panties, but she still had on her garterbelt, stockings and high heels. He refused to let her take those off.

Now the mother and son were filming their first sextape, but they currently weren't at home. Naruto and Kushina had teleported to the Hokage's office via Shunshin no Jutsu. Since Minato had to relocate to the ANBU Headquarters and Naruto had orchestrated the whole thing, he pretty much had full control over the renovations going on inside the office. The construction workers had left a few hours ago, so this was the perfect place for him to film the first scene of their incestuous sextape.

Of course, this was Naruto's idea.

Kushina was a little camera shy, but that had nothing to do with why she was unsure about being videotaped. She was just concerned that her husband might get his hands on the footage. After her son reassured her that he Minato would not able to do a damn thing about their coupling, she relented and agreed to shoot the sextape. However, this only added two new questions to the pile of questions she wanted to ask him at a later date.

The footage began with her dancing for him while he sat in the Hokage's chair, watching her like a hawk. He had unsealed a portable music player and turned on a fast track to get her to kick things up a notch. After the prologue of their tape was complete, he instructed her to play with her butt plug while he filmed her. She was blushing the entire time as he shot her from different angles. He proceeded to hand her the camera so she could film him eating out her pussy like a starved animal.

Now she was giving him a blowjob.

"My kaa-hime is such a naughty girl for sucking off her son like this," cooed Naruto while sitting in his father's work chair. "What will tou-san think?"

The MILF's reply was releasing her son's gigantic cock, panting as bands of her spit and his precum connecting her mouth and his cock broke and fell on to her chin. She kept her mouth open, allowing the juices to dribble out and ooze down his shaft. Gathering all the saliva she could collect, she proceeded to pour a steady stream of her scalding saliva across his appendage. The sight was marvelous to watch, especially through the viewfinder that Naruto was looking out of.

"Do you think I give a fuck about what my husband thinks?" retorted Kushina with a twinkle in her eye, a twinkle that many used to fear across the Elemental Nations. The last piece to her confidence was retrieved and Naruto was now bearing witness to the rebirth of the Red Hot Habanero.

It was hypnotizing to record his mother's head swaying up and down, applying several coats of spit on his shaft. Once his cock was nice and wet, she made a lunge and engulfed his cockhead into her famished mouth. Her cheeks parted as far as humanly possible to adjust to getting her oral caverns stretched out. Inch by inch, his length slowly vanished inside her. However, she was sent into a coughing fit while trying to accommodate the eleventh inch of his shaft.

"Mhmm…" moaned Kushina, her sensual humming merging with slurps and wet sounds to produce one hot, harmonious blowjob. Removing her hands from her son's thick, cervix-killing shaft, she rested them beside his groin, then groped his lower abdomen, sinking her fingernails into his toned flesh.

Chakra was being summoned from the center of her lungs all the way up to her throat. It was then a change occurred in her movement. First, her cheeks puffed out as she tried sinking her face lower, trying to engulf more of him into her mouth. Unable to do so, she pulled herself up before slamming back down. Perhaps it was the camera giving her the motivation she needed, or it was her personal goal to pleasure him, but she made a final lunge.

Naruto's animalistic growls filled the office when he felt his mother's lips wrapping tightly around the base of his shaft, her nose pressing against his groin.

It finally happened.

She had finally deepthroated him.

Her hands splayed out, fanning in mid air as she relied totally on the movements of her neck and jaw. It took her ten days of constant practice to accommodate every inch of his monster cock inside her mouth. There was a scorching desire from her throat to release him because the heat rolling off his shaft was burning her tongue. But she was not about to stop here. She had come too far to give up now.

"That's it, kaa-hime. Suck that cock!" exclaimed Naruto, a burning desire pumping through his veins, culminating in the furnace of lust between his muscular thighs.

No more encouragement was needed. Violet orbs narrowed, her breathing labored. She began shaking her head back and forth, her tongue sliding around his cock. Knowing he had a clear view of her big, fat ass, she decided to up the ante by grinding the giant orbs of flesh in small circles. The fact he was recording her with a video camera made her want to double her efforts.

Withdrawing almost seven inches from her mouth, she slammed her head back down, once again taking all fourteen-and-a-half inches of him inside her. With his Hokage's Tower stuffed down her throat, she slid her tongue out and began licking his huge balls. The need for quenching her thirst was becoming unbearable. It was then she felt his right leg shaking and it made her become relentless in her efforts. She was giving it her all to summon his rich, thick jism from the deepest boroughs of his testicles.

Naruto stared down at his mother and saw her staring directly into the camera lens with her eyes flashing with lust. This wasn't the lonely housewife he had seduced and taken into his wing almost two weeks ago. No, this was a woman who was making most of her potential as a fucking hot MILF. Her tongue was sliding against the bottom of his cock. Her plump lips were squeezing against his shaft, covering it with her hot, sticky drool, her saliva pooling around his huge balls. She was slobbering all over his cock, sucking him off like her life depended on it.

He wanted to last a bit longer, and he had a few tricks up his sleeves that could help him last for hours, but he decided to let his ejaculation come naturally. Personally, he was in favor of feeding her his hot, creamy semen. Reaching out and wrapping a hand in her thick, red hair, he started pulling and pushing her head, guiding it as she deepthroated him. The strap to the video camera was getting loose, but it was still felt snug around the palm of his hand.

Five minutes in, and he reared his head back.

"I'm cumming, kaa-hime!" announced the blond with a deep, powerful voice, thrusting his hips wildly into his mother's face as he erupted into her mouth.

She was grateful for being a kunoichi since she was able to sense the first thick stream of jism traveling up her son's god-sized shaft towards his mushroom head. Then again, this could've easily been written off as practice makes perfect. She was bound to become better at giving him a blowjob if she was sucking him off a minimum of three times every day for the past ten days.

She pulled back, just as a thick rope of cream came bursting from his cockhead and into her mouth. But that was just the first shot. He kept on shooting ropes upon ropes of jism, each burst hitting her directly in the tonsils. Working her throat muscles, she made sure to swallow as quickly as he shot another stream of his cum. She felt her stomach expanding by the time he was done releasing inside her. Relief washed over her as she came out unscathed. Thank Kami for chakra because she didn't know how else she would've dealt with the overwhelming release.

"Mmm…" murmured Kushina cutely, licking her lips as she drew out the very last shot of the rich protein drink her son had brewed for her with his ungodly huge cock.

With a pop sound echoing through the Hokage's office, she withdrew her son from her mouth. She stared directly at the camera lens while opening her mouth wide, allowing him to videotape the puddle of cum on her tongue. Then she gulped down the jism and opened her mouth again, this time to confirm she had swallowed everything with no hassle. Lowering her head, she scoped out the crime scene a final time, using her tongue to make sure that nothing gets traced back to her.

Naruto took deep, long breaths as his mother went down on him again. She wasn't sucking him off; she just had her lips wrapped around his cockhead, trying to summon out any remaining cum from his urethra. It was making his knees go weak. She pulled away with a trail of saliva connecting her lips to his oversized mushroom head. Releasing the camera from his grasp and placing it on the desk, he yanked her by the shoulders and scooped her up in his arms, and she didn't hesitate to snuggle with him.

Two huge, juicy tits ballooned against his chest, a fan of long, red hair splaying over them like a blanket. His cock was still painfully hard, but now it found a home between the valley of the mountains on her chest. Violet met cerulean as the incestuous couple made eye contact and wrapped their arms around each other. The two were now sitting in the Hokage's chair, basking in their intimacy.

"That was one hell of a blowjob, kaa-hime," whispered Naruto as he planted a gentle kiss on his parent's forehead. "Deepthroating me is by no means a small feat, but not once did you skimp out on your training. You've improved leaps and bounds since when you first took me in your mouth."

Kushina's lips curled into a big, childish grin, beaming and flushing at the praise. She has come a long way and she felt proud of herself. Thanks to him, she had regained her confidence and was now comfortable with speaking openly about what she preferred and what style of sex she was in the mood for. However, her son was still able to embarrass her with his naughty talk and she honestly never wanted that to change. She loved how he was able to excite such reactions out of her.

Minato was never able to make her feel this way.

With a racing heart, the woman pecked her son's cheek. "Thank you, sochi-koi. I'm really happy that you enjoyed it."

Nodding fondly at his lover, the blond slowly unwrapped himself from their embrace. "Want to go home now?"

"Hai!" chirped the MILF. "Let's go home."

Getting out of the chair, Naruto summoned a shadow clone to clean whatever mess he and his mother may have made in the office. The construction workers would back tomorrow, and he didn't want any of them to get suspicious to see dried up fluids on the floor. Grabbing the camera and his mother, the two vanished via Shunshin no Jutsu and reappeared inside the master bedroom of their home.

Informing his mother to take a seat on the bed, the whiskered adult walked over to the corner of their room where stood a tripod stand. He brought the stand over to the foot of the bed and attached his camera on top of it. The back of the camera was now facing the dresser, and its reflection could be seen through the mirror. Hitting the record button, he resumed the videotaping of their sex session.

"Are you ready to take it up the ass, kaa-hime?" asked Naruto, his eyes twinkling with lust as he helped his mother off the bed.

"H-hai…" stammered Kushina with a cute blush burning her gorgeous features. Despite agreeing to let her son take her anal virginity, her feet squirmed, her back felt uncomfortable from her own tensing. She tried to relax, but she was extremely nervous and scared. However, this was her way of getting him to forget about her best friend, so she could not afford to back down now.

Once his mother's back was facing the dresser, he brought his hands to her large, round buttocks and spread them for the camera. The contents that laid between her deep ass crack were now being investigated by the lens, though the butt plug lunged within her anal cavity prevented the camera from fully capturing her puckered rosebud. Edging a finger on either side of the plug, he pulled gently, ballooning the skin around her backdoor. A pop sound was heard as he yanked the item out of her.

Kushina moaned as her gaping sphincter gradually retracted. That butt plug was two inches long and was wide enough to make it uncomfortable for her to sit down on a firm surface. Before she knew it, her son nudged her shoulder and she turned her head to see him holding up three bottles in his hand.

"This is anal lubricant," said Naruto. "You have three flavors to choose from: Peach, Grape, and Blueberry."

The room was met with booming laughter as Naruto couldn't help but cackle at the sight of his mother taking her atomic red face in her hands. The mention of blueberry flavor lubricant must've made her recall the blueberries he had shoved up her ass. Despite her growing confidence in the bedroom, she was still shy around him – and he loved her from the bottom of his heart for that. He never wanted his adorable mother to change.

She may be the Red-Hot Habanero, but he loved Kushina Uzumaki more.

"Blueberry it is then."

Chewing on her bottom lip, the MILF could do nothing but allow her son to lay her across his lap. He instructed her to spread her butt cheeks, and she didn't hesitate to obey his commands.

Unlike the oil lubricant he had applied on Mikoto prior to popping her anal cherry, this lubricant was more of a jelly like substance. Tremors ran through the Uzumaki Matriarch as her son poured the jelly right on her puckered anal ring, the access between her cheeks easy due to her spreading her bottom.

Holding the bottle in one hand, he brought the other around her and wedged it between her breathtaking derriere. He began working her anal muscles by drilling two fingers in and out of her. Wet, squishy noises chimed in with her tantalizing moans as the jelly dribbled out of her each time he rocked his palms forward. He didn't stop until he was sure that he had spread the lubricant all around the tight sides inside her anus.

Content with the sight of her spasming legs, he went back to squeezing on the bottle, filling her asshole with lubricant until it bubbled out of her. With lust-filled eyes, he watched the jelly trickle ran down her perineum until it was cruising between the rich, pink folds of her cunt. He finished things off by applying the jelly on his crotch, lathering it over every inch of his monster cock.

"Okay, we should be good to go," said Naruto while capping the bottle. "We'll going to start things off with a seated variant of the reverse cowgirl position. I'm going to sit on the edge of the bed and I want you to stand between my legs with your back facing me."

Kushina nodded along as she got out of her son's lap and watched as he parted his legs, allowing her to slide in between them. Since this location was close to the dresser, they could see themselves on the mirror attached to the furniture. Taking a deep breath, she stared at her reflection while taking two handfuls of her gorgeous bubble butt and spreading them wide for him. The small puckered hole of her rectum had shrunk since there was no more butt plug keeping her folds stretched apart.

Her heart raced as she felt his enormous cockhead resting against her exquisite opening. Time revolved slowly for her when he grabbed her by the sides and pulled her down on his monster cock. She gritted her teeth as he pushed forward, but she was clenching her asshole so hard that he couldn't penetrate her. He pushed her down a second time, this time locking his cockhead into her anus with one strong thrust.

The bedroom shook with a deafening feminine wail.

" **ARGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!** "

Kushina dropped her head with tears welling in her eyes, her eyes bulging to the size of dinner plates. Her body tensed, unconsciously trying to repel the gigantic intruder but to no avail. This pain was far worse than when her son was shoving his cock up her tight little pussy. The little cavity of her anal chambers was now being stretched ridiculously far and wide. That butt plug was decent-sized, but her son's monster cock was at least two times thicker and it felt like he was tearing her asshole apart.

Naruto wanted to bellow out his love for his mother's ass. Her interior was warm and cozy, just like her sweet pussy. However, the extremely tight walls were arguing with his cock, trying to crush it before he got a chance to delve deeper. No matter how much discomfort he was in, she needed time to adjust to the girth of his cock flowing into her lavish ass, so he dared not move until she gave him the say so.

The sounds of her whimpers reached his ears and he paid a quick glance at the mirror to see her eyes sealed shut, brows crinkled with tears straining her pretty face. He felt terrible for being the cause of her distress, but there was nothing he could do aside from channeling medicinal chakra to his cock to heal and strengthen the inner walls of her rectum. Thankfully, the jelly lubricant was also acting as a protective film. It took another five minutes, but his mother gradually relaxed her hips.

Unfortunately, by doing so she accidentally took an extra inch of his shaft up her butt. Thick, creamy nectar came gushing from the depths of her cunt. Since her son wasn't vaginally penetrating her, she was easily able to squirt all over her legs, their feet, the floor, and even the legs of the tripod stand. Due to that massive orgasm, her nether region was super sensitive.

Then, her son shoved another inch up her rectum.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!" shrieked Kushina at the top of her lungs. "YOU'RE BREAKING ME, SOCHI-KOI!"

Hearing and seeing his mother in pain was of course unbearable for him. However, it was hard not to be aroused by the sight and feel of her puckered hole getting stretched by his one-eyed beast. For the next couple of minutes, he didn't budge an inch from his position, nor did he allow her to move. He began massaging her doughy cheeks, trying to sooth her discomfort away.

To the surprise of Minato's wife, the pain started to subside, and she was left with an overwhelming feeling of fullness up her ass with just a dull ache from the stretched sphincter. Her eyes glossed as her son's hands gripped her hips more firmly. Throwing her head back, his monster cock traveled through her prolonged scream as he buried another two inches up her anal walls.

Little by little, the blond fed his mother his ungodly large cock. Every inch of him that her ass welcomed inside caused her mouth to open wider and wider, mirroring the actions of her asshole.

"H-how…much…more?" queried Kushina, her throat sore from all the screaming. Her head was throbbing in pain as she had a massive headache. It wasn't even like her son was penetrating her asshole. It was like he was trying to dig through her rectum and come out of her mouth.

"You're just about halfway there," gritted out Naruto as he rocked his hips, driving further into his mother's backdoor entrance. "Okay, it's less than that now."

Kushina sobbed in both pleasure and pain, but the medicinal chakra flowing through her was sheltering her from any physical damage. It was mindboggling how fucking huge her son's cock was. He was doing her in the ass, but she could feel him in her womb. She was grateful for the training her he had given her with those butt plugs and by exploring her asshole with his tongue and fingers. Had he not paid so much attention to her then, there was no telling what would be happening to her right now.

Exhaling a shuddering breath, Naruto tightened his grip on his mother's sides. "Lean back into me and brace yourself, kaa-hime. I'm going to shove the rest in one fluent motion."

Minato's wife weakly followed her son's instruction.

Naruto drove home, his huge balls banging against the pink folds of his mother's cunt as all fourteen-and-a-half inches of his monster cock was embedded up her anal passage, surrounded and gripped like a vice by her inner walls. Her big, fat ass kissed his hot groin as he was all the way up inside her scrumptious ass, buried to the hilt inside her tightest hole.

Kushina's jaw was dropped, but aside from loud, guttural cries, words seemed to have died down her throat. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head. Strands of long, sweaty crimson tresses were matted to her cheeks. Her hands fanned out in the air, her forearms vibrating with such force that even her fingers started shaking. She was gyrating like a slut on her son's lap due to how powerful the spasms in her legs were getting. The inner walls of her ass were collapsing around his cock.

A mere minute in, and the Uzumaki Matriarch started babbling incoherently. "C-c-cuu-mmm-ccuuummminnngggg…"

Tidal waves of juices came gushing out of her, dancing artfully into the air for just a moment before raining down on the floor. Some of these bursts were creating such powerful splashes that a majority of her juices could be seen bouncing off the marble. The intensity of her gyrations now reached a point where her legs were now hoisted up in the air, her feet kicking side to side, left to right, with her toenails twitching. She would've toppled over had he not wrapped his arms around her stomach.

Their thighs, calves, feet were all caked with her feminine cream. Even his huge balls were glistening with her juices. So outrageous was her orgasm, coupled with the sensation of her son's monster cock pushing her asshole to its absolute limits, that she was forced to pass out.

Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he had as his mother's titanic orgasm finally washed away. She fell limp against him and he could tell she temporarily blacked out. He didn't blame her – that was one fucking hot orgasm. A wild rush of excitement coursed through him, knowing all of this was being videotaped. He would definitely be watching a rerun of this later tonight with her.

Kushina awoke with a thunderous gasp, her huge tits swinging up and down due to her erratic breathing. Her vision was compromised since she was seeing two of everything as her anal ring pulsed around her son's shaft. For two minutes she just sat her on son's giant shaft, her eyes fluttering.

"Do you feel it, kaa-hime?" cooed Naruto huskily as he leaned into his mother's ear. "Do you feel my cock in your ass?"

"I…feel you trying to tear through it," answered the redhead. There was no humor in her statement at all. She could genuinely feel her son's massive weapon lodged up where no mortal man should be able to reach.

"It'll get better," was all Naruto said in response before he went about rolling his hips, allowing his mother to grind on him.

The movement was slow-paced, but it met its purpose of relaxing her muscles and getting her used to the sensation of his cock up her ass. They were now writhing in a slow, steady rhythm. Since his arms were wrapped around her stomach, it was effortless for him to tilt his hand and press her swollen clitoris with his thumb. She jerked her hips, causing his cock to flex within her. Rubbing her clit in circles, he used his free hand to take her left nipple in between two fingers.

A low, guttural plea escaped Minato's wife as she came a second time. This one wasn't as monumental as the first, but it was still noteworthy. However, before she could drink in the euphoria, her son withdrew six inches of his cock from her asshole before shoving every inch back inside her in one fell swoop. The air was forced out of her lungs as her world came to a stop from that one, earth-shattering thrust. Her eyes bugged out, a gathering of saliva shooting out of her wide-open mouth.

"YOU'RE BREAKING MY ASS, DATTEBANE!"

" ** _Wrong_** ," corrected Naruto with a deep, powerful voice. "I'm making love to your ass, kaa-hime. It's still too tight for my cock, so I wanted to stretch it out a little more."

No matter how badly she wanted to refute his claims, she found herself agreeing that he was making love to her ass. Anal sex was supposed to be a dirty kink that not many couples indulge in. It wasn't supposed to be romantic, yet right now that's the only word she could use to describe it.

His rhythm was gentle as he sexually pampered her, treating her like a princess. A nurturing rocking motion was being delivered by his hips, embracing hers as she wiggled them. First, he ran his hands along her matronly thighs, massaging them. Then he slid his hands up her sides and rubbed her tummy. Her heaving chest was next on the menu as he took two handfuls of the glorious weapons on her chest and deactivated their security alarm by kneading them with a finesse that only he had.

Violet orbs glossed, a shiver running down her spine when he nipped the creamy skin of her neck. The cramping of her legs was no longer an issue since his touch was melting away all her discomfort. Bringing one of his hands to her face, she nuzzled it with her cheek before kissing all five of his fingers. She cranked an arm around his neck and crashed his lips with her own famished lips.

He used to be her baby boy, her little Naru-chan, the adorable troublemaker who used to prank people to show that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Now he was the man who she was cheating on her husband with. He was the man who she had given her anal virginity to. It was by coupling with him that she understood what it truly felt like to be in love with a man. She began rolling her hips, fully invested in helping him enjoy his stay inside her ass and hopefully apply for permanent residency.

There was no one in the universe who she loved more than her son.

Within the next twenty minutes, the sounds of their bodies slapping together filled the room as Kushina began bouncing up and down on the blond's monster cock. Casting his gaze at the mirror, Naruto saw his mother staring at his reflection. A thin sheen of perspiration was all over her body, making her glow like the goddess he knew she was. Tears were rolling down her cheeks from getting her ass explored by such a big, fat cock, but there was a wild, hungry look in her eyes. She was getting into this – and he was damn sure not going to disappoint.

Rocking his hips, Naruto met his mother's bucking hips. "Tell me, kaa-hime. How does it feel to have your son digging deep into your ass?"

"I never thought it could feel so good!" cried out Kushina. "Oh, fuck, sochi-koi. I'm gonna cum again!"

That was all the encouragement Naruto needed. Placing his strong, muscular arms around his mother's sides, he brought a hand down and shoved two fingers up her neglected pussy. The beautiful pink folds eagerly dragged him inside since it's been a couple of hours since he last exercised her vaginal muscles. Squishy noises resulting from him finger-fucking his mother's snatch chimed in on the noises her greedy asshole was making as it desperately tried to hold him inside forever.

Leaning into her ear, he mentioned in graphic detail how hard he was going to fuck her in the ass. She loved a little dirty talk and he found that during the first time they had sex. This wasn't enough to break her rhythm, but it was enough to throw her over the edge. His huge balls slapped against her clit, their mattress springs creaking noisily as the Red-Hot Habanero rode his gigantic cock. Each thrust resulted in her head thrashing about, her hair tossing from side to side like crazed whore.

" **CUMMMMMINNGGGGGGGGG!** " screamed Kushina to the heavens, thanking Kami-sama for blessing her with this god of a man. Violent waves of sweet cream gushed from the depths of her cunt, drenching his fingers as she shook on top of him.

While Kushina was on her sexual high, Naruto lifted her by her sides while withdrawing his monster cock from her asshole and his fingers from her pussy. She was still squirting, so his entire lower half got drenched by her. He slammed her back down, but with such a powerful thrust that she instantly jumped off him with an outrageously loud screech and collapsed to the ground. Her big, fat ass ballooned out on the floor as she flopped around in a river of her own juices. She was quaking like she was at the mercy of an unsuspecting earthquake.

Scooping his flailing mother up in his arms, Naruto kissed her on the forehead. He quickly ran a medical check on her and confirmed that he hadn't damaged her internal organs. The reason why she had reacted so strongly was because her nether region was still super sensitive from her latest orgasm.

"That really hurt, dattebane," complained Kushina in a pouty voice, crossing her arms and huffing at her son.

How was he supposed to feel sorry for his mother when she's putting on such an adorable act? Sometimes, he wished he didn't have such a soft spot in his heart for MILFs and married women. Chuckling at the spoiled princess that his mother was, he ran a hand through her luscious hair.

"I apologize for that, kaa-hime," whispered the blond. "How do you want me to make it up to you?"

Kushina winced as she wiggled her commodious hips, her numb butthole tingling. Suddenly, she thought back to how hard her son had fucked her best friend in the ass, but Mikoto was somehow able to survive the brutal anal pounding. If that woman saw her like this, she would flash her that arrogant, condescending, trademark Uchiha smirk for not being able to handle anal sex with Naruto. She could imagine the woman telling her to back off and hand the blond over to her. A fire ignited her violet orbs.

There was no way she was going to admit defeat.

She would stalk her claim on her son here and now, now and forever.

"Fuck me," said Kushina while staring deep into her son's eyes. "We've made love, but now I want you to give it to me hard and rough."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, a dark hunger stirring from deep within him. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," replied Minato's wife seriously, no longer speaking as Kushina Uzumaki, but as the Red Hot Habanero. "Give me your best, sochi-koi. I can take it."

 ** _xXx_**

She couldn't take it.

The number one rule to follow was to not challenge Naruto Uzumaki.

Two years ago, Mikoto Uchiha found this out the hard way when she gloated to him about her incredible stamina and that being an Uchiha was how she was able to handle him. All that smug attitude evaporated from her features when Naruto cuffed her ankles and wrists before unleashing all hell on her. She realized that their previous hardcore sessions were vanilla in his book. The extreme, brutal, demonic fucking he gave her that night ended with her assuming the fetal position.

It was now Kushina Uzumaki's turn to be humbled.

The start was delightful for her, since Naruto was banging her in her favorite position – cowgirl. It was exciting to be in this position since it was allowing the video camera to record her son's monster cock appearing and disappearing inside her gorgeous bubble butt. Of course, it was exhilarating because he would massage her huge bouncing tits or her clit while she worked her childbearing hips.

Once the rhythm picked up, she started struggling with the vigorous thrusts being made into her anus, but she persevered through until she matched him thrust for thrust and began riding him like a true MILF. Then, he pushed his knees up and began savagely jackhammering into her – she never felt such searing pain and pleasure in her life. He was destroying her asshole, yet it was jerking around him, trying to milk him for his seed. Not once did he orgasm, but she repeatedly came like bad news.

Doggy-style was next on the menu. The two symmetrical spheres of her bottom matched the color of her hair as her son bent her over and rammed her relentlessly from behind. He didn't even bother starting slow and then working his way up. No, this time he initiated the round with a painfully hard thrust and then kept them coming and kept her cumming. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth as she began panting like a tired dog, matching the true intent of this position. Her hair was flying about in various directions as her head was jerked up, her misty eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling.

What started off with him yanking on a fistful of her hair turned to him crawling his fingers around her neck and jaw before clutching her throat. Her head was banging against the headboard as he kept assaulting her with unrestrained thrusts, making her squirt like an excited whore. Then of course came full four minutes of spanking, with each smack leaving marks on her skin. By the end of it all, she had her face mushed against her pillow with gallons of feminine nectar dripping down her thighs and further soiling the bedsheets. The sheer power of this fucking had consumed her whole.

Picking her battered body up in his arms, he got out of bed and began fucking her against the wall. One hard thrust from him resulted in the back of her head slamming against the concrete, making her see stars. From that moment onward, everything became a blur to her. She didn't know how many hours he's been having sex with her. She couldn't even count the number of positions he fucked her in.

The lamp was sent sailing towards the bathroom wall due to her slapping her arms out and about. Every picture that was hanging up on the wall had fallen and its glass had shattered to pieces. Two empty bottles of anal lubricant now laid on the floor. Her feet had crashed into so many objects that her skin was full of marks. She had even kicked the camera off the tripod stand a couple of times during their mating session. So messy was her hair that it looked like she just survived a windstorm. She kept begging him to stop, but she had clearly awakened a beast from deep within him.

By the time she was finally gathering her composure, she found herself in a position that brought her to an instant orgasm. She was straddling him with his feet positioned under her knees and between her legs. His hands gripped the back of her head, locking her arms and legs – a Full Nelson. This was the position that Naruto fucked Mikoto in when they were roleplaying as student and teacher.

Small globs of saliva shot out of her mouth each time his cock went spearing through her anal cavity. He was fucking her brains out, but honestly her brain cells had all but scattered by now. Her face had contorted into a permanent "I am being fucked stupid" expression. She couldn't even recognize the red-haired woman she saw in the mirror. Even as an Uzumaki with near infinite stamina, she couldn't handle the strain of getting fucked for hours and hours without once getting a chance to take a breather.

The moment she verbally admitted her defeat was when her son finally orgasmed. How he was able to last so long without ejaculating was beyond her, but she wasn't exactly in the state of mind to ask questions. With a predatory roar, he blond came inside her stretched out asshole, shooting ropes upon ropes of thick, hot, steamy jism inside her, filling her to the absolute brim. The amount of semen he had deposited inside her could've kept a fertility clinic open for years.

Her eyes were flickering like projector lights as he pulled out of her and his juices started oozing out of her. It took a good two minutes for his fluids to stop dribbling out of her and another minute after that for the little folds of her gaping asshole to finally come together. For what felt like ages, she kept staring at him like he was her Kami-sama, her god, her soulmate – everything her husband wasn't. She promptly blanked out, unable to endure a second longer of getting brutally dominated by her flesh and blood.

No.

Kushina Uzumaki couldn't take it.

 ** _xXx_**

She awoke in a nurturing setting. Violet orbs relaxed, feeling soothed as she took a long sigh. Her huge tits were half submerged in water, nipples erect and hard. A pair of arms were wrapped around her tummy, making her feel warm and cozy. She sat up a little, and the water started sloshing around her nipples and plastering the base of her red hair to her bare shoulders. Wiggling her motherly hips, she snuggled against the brick wall that was her son's chest.

"This feels so nice," cooed Kushina. "Is this your way of making it up to me for fucking my brains out?"

"No," replied Naruto huskily as he smooched the creamy skin of his mother's neck. "This is my way of warming you up for some more sex."

The color washed away from Kushina's features. "Y-y-y-you can't be serious, sochi-koi! We just had sex for two days straight in which I was constantly begging you to stop."

"Well, you said you could take it," cheekily answered the blond. "But don't worry. I don't plan to fuck you until later tonight. For now, we're going to enjoy a nice, warm bath. Then we'll head to the kitchen and grab something to eat."

Kushina felt at ease with her son's words. She didn't mind all the constant sex, but he had seriously worn her out. Her pussy was numb, and there was no way it could take another pounding. Her asshole was angry at her for letting it get wrecked so brutally. Her poor tits had bite marks all over them. Her butt cheeks were redder than her hair with multiple markings of her son's handprint. Every part of her body was sore right now.

These past two days had taught her a valuable lesson.

Never challenge her son.

"That sounds so wonderful, dattebane," softly chirruped the MILF. "Could you give me an oil massage too?"

Naruto grinned foxily. "Just an oil massage or do you want a happy ending as well?"

"A happy ending one," whispered Kushina with a big blush coloring her cheeks. "I can't get over how wonderful your massages are, sochi-koi. You take me to a whole new world with them."

"Then in that case, it would be my honor to massage my kaa-hime," said Naruto, tightening his hold around his red-haired goddess. He had learned how to massage a woman thanks to a couple of prostitutes he used to fuck. On their job, they were asked to perform several different things on clients. A massage was one such request. However, using chakra to further stimulate the body was his own personal creation.

A soft sigh escaped Minato's wife as her son lowered his hands and found her big, fat bottom. He proceeded to lift her hips until the shaft of his monster cock was rubbing the cleft between her thighs, parting her feminine lips with each pass. She knew he was just doing this to arouse her. He had told her he wasn't going to fuck her, and he would not penetrate her without her consent.

Instructing his mother to put her arms on the sides of the hot tub, he placed his chin on her forearms and started rubbing her back. The movement was sensual and romantic, especially when he reached her lower back. She moaned while arching her back, causing her ass to rise slightly out of the water. The top half of her doughy packed cheeks came into view all glistening and perfect with a dribbles of water vanishing inside her deep ass crack.

Controlling his libido, he moved his hands to her shoulder blades, kneading them and moving down her shoulders, then returning to the middle below her neck. He kept going until he was rubbing the middle of her back. The lower back was where she reacted most positively. One little tickle from his finger gliding across her soft skin was enough to make her arch her back and allow that gorgeous bubble butt to raise out of the water again. This time, he sent his hands to rub the top of her ass, caressing the cheeks for a moment before heading back up.

Content with hearing those erotic sighs of hers, he moved his hands wider on her back, so he was touching the sides of her huge tits. His fingertips brushed the upper curve of her tits just beneath the surface of the water. As she lifted her legs, draping them over his, he lifted her up and settled her on his lap. Taking her erect nipples in between two fingers, he leisurely played with the nubs that he used to draw milk from back when he was an infant. Her breath was coming in small gasps now, intermixed with sexy moans and whimpers.

There's a difference between a woman who's wet from having hot tub water touching her, and a woman who's wet from having juices leaking from her pussy all over her lips and thighs, and this was definitely the latter.

Craning her head back a little, she stared deep into his eyes. She poured her undying affection for him into her gaze, wanting him to feel her own raging passion for him. Their mouths crashed into each other. His tongue slithered into her mouth, darting it around, caressing, tasting her. She sucked gently on his tongue, putting up as much of a fight she could. For about ten minutes they stayed glued in that position, mainly because she was too comfortable to move.

Panting a little as she detached her lips from his, she rubbed her nose against his, her eyes welling with tears. "I love you, sochi-koi."

"I love you, kaa-hime," whispered Naruto before he claimed his mother's lips again.

Such was the life of The Blond Mother Lover.

* * *

 **So, yeah. Naruto just took his mother's anal virginity in this ~16,500 word chapter.  
**

 **The reception of the previous chapter was less successful than chapter 4, which shocked the fuck out of me because chapter 5 contained an Uzumakicest lemon. I had faced a similar problem back in chapter 3. What exactly am I doing wrong here? I guess it's true when they say not to hold high expectations because it'll only get you down.**

 **This will be my last update for a while. No, it's not because of a lack of reviews. I won't lie and say I'm not disappointed because I am disappointed, but I'm not that shallow that I'll hold back chapters. That wouldn't be fair to those of you who actually care enough to leave feedback.  
**

 **Anyway, I won't be updating for a while because I just got enrolled into evening classes for two Network and Security certifications starting February 1** **st** **. Therefore, all my free time after my 9-to-5 job will be spent with my nose in the books. I'll write whenever I get the time, but it'll be some time before I can start updating so frequently again. I mean I wrote and edited ~85,000 words in 36 days (December 25th - January 31st). Not too shabby if I do say so myself.  
**

 **Many of you must be wondering if I'll be turning this fic into a harem. I've thought about it and the answer is NO. My goal right now is delving deeper into Naruto's relationship with Kushina and Mikoto. If Kushina can't stand Mikoto being with Naruto, and with Mikoto still iffy about sharing, there's no way those two will allow Naruto to take on more lovers.  
**

 **However, after this fic will come a harem sequel. I'll explain more about this in a future chapter.**

 **P.S: This is directed at the guests who left feedback in the previous chapter.**

 ** _alpha, yeah, the time is nearing for that showdown. Will Naruto have sex with his future daughter? No. I don't plan to show Naruto that far away into the future. The sequel will probably end with Naruto being a maximum of 25 years old, but even that might not happen. Regarding the Hinata/Himawari threesome fic, I can't promise you anything, but I will take note of it. Thank you for the feedback!_**

 ** _Guest, no, you're the best for performing those keyboard strokes._**

 ** _me, I really appreciate the kind words and I'm pleased that you're enjoying the fic so far. There will be quite a conflict coming up, but it's still unclear to me as to how I'll make it happen. Oh, you don't have to concern yourself with yuri in this fic. I mentioned back in chapter 1 that I will not turn Kushina or Mikoto into lesbians when they're clearly as straight as Naruto's erect cock. Thanks a bunch for the feedback!_**

 ** _naruto, I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the feedback!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**April Fools, mother lovers.**

 **Don't worry, this ain't a trick; I've come bearing gifts. This fic has been favorited and followed by 1,000+ people, so I just had to squeeze in some writing. Also, with this chapter my fic will have achieved the 100,000 words milestone. Fucking amazing.**

* * *

" **CUMMMMINNNGGGGGGGGGG!** "

Every man dreams of bringing his woman to such a monumental orgasm that it reduces her to a sobbing mess. By that logic, every day was a dream come true for a certain whiskered man. Kushina Uzumaki was openly weeping with her face contorted in indescribable ecstasy, but her mind was crumbling into itty bitty pieces. The problem was that she wasn't riding the blissful high of her umpteenth orgasm because her son kept fucking her, making her undergo a chain of climaxes.

Twenty-one hours have passed since Naruto engaged his father's wife in yet another sex marathon. Somehow, even after all the pounding she endures from him daily, her velvety walls still act as a vice on his cock. A civilian woman's pussy would've been gaping for days. He couldn't recall how many prostitute pussies he had wrecked back in the day. But thankfully his mother was a kunoichi, so her body could endure what civilians could not, which in this case was his monster cock.

Let's not even talk about the tunnel of love that is Minato's wife's asshole. His father had truly missed out on one of Kami's greatest creations, but he had no intention of doing the same.

This sex session began like every other, with Naruto worshipping his mother's glorious ass, followed by him driving every milli-inch of his giant tool through the heart of her femininity. The crack in Kushina's voice told her beloved son that that his cockhead had just mashed against her cervical ring. She wrapped her arms around his neck, slamming her lips against his, repeatedly getting mama her sugar.

Drawing another few solid orgasms from his progenitress, the blond decided to end things on a high note. He was still ready to go, but she was struggling with all her might not to black out again. Even though she was an Uzumaki, her inherited recuperative powers still weren't enough to handle him. Withdrawing his monster cock from her married cunt, he leaned back and inspected his handiwork. Hot, white jism was dribbling out of the entrances of her abused pussy and asshole, as he had filled them both to the brim. There was nothing like ending a session with a nice, rich creampie.

Silence was met in the master bedroom as the incestuous couple brought one another in a lover's embrace. Kushina's massive tits mashed against her son's chest, her erect nipples teasing his toned pectorals. Naruto's monster cock was still erect, and its glistening head was buried in the valley of his mother's tits. They say a woman is most radiant when donning a sexual afterglow, but radiant wasn't an apt term to describe the goddess that was Kushina. It did wonders for Naruto's ego to know he had brought his mother to such heights of pleasure.

Suddenly, the married woman's weak voice broke the silence.

"I told you once upon a time to find a girl like myself."

Naruto gently claimed his exhausted mother's lips. "And that's exactly what I did."

"Smarty pants," murmured Kushina cutely. "But really…why me?"

"I've read that a man's first love is his mother," began Naruto as he tucked a strand of his mother's hair behind her ear. "You were my first love, kaa-hime. I've been in love with you ever since I was seven years old."

"W-what?" stammered Minato's wife, her violet orbs widened. "So, every time you told me you loved me back then…you…meant it in a romantic sense?" her son answered her question with such a warm smile that it melted her heart. "Oh, sochi-koi."

She initiated the kiss this time and by straddling his abdomen and engaging him in a battle of the tongue. There were so many emotions rushing through her and she was expressing them all by making out with him. Feminine fingers were buried to the knuckles in the forest of his golden locks. She moaned into his mouth as his Hokage Tower rubbed against her vulva – it was near impossible to conquer that beast.

"How did it start? Why did it start? Why didn't you tell me before? When—"

Naruto cut his mother off with another kiss. It amused him to see how hyperactive she was acting, especially since she was so tired to move a moment ago. Pecking her lips again, he ruffled up her long, red hair, while she pouted girlishly at him.

"I can't count how many times I've said this, but you were a model parent, kaa-hime," began Naruto fondly. "You took care of me through thick and thin, never raising your voice at me and always giving me your undivided attention. Even though you were being neglected by tou-san and were lonely, you took the roles of both mother and father with stride. You were stern in your teachings, but never overly stern. You spoiled me with gifts, but never allowed me to become arrogant. You never hesitated to shower me with affection. Your patience in raising me is proof that you're beautiful inside and out. I couldn't have asked for a better mother."

His face became a warzone as his mom detonated a barrage of kisses all over him. In his eyes, it made no sense for a man to be genuinely in love with a woman and not show it. Since he was madly in love with her, speaking from his heart came easy to him. During their breaks from sex, among other things, they spent hours talking to one another since communication was vital in a relationship. However, there were numerous thing they haven't talked about, such as what drove him to couple with her.

Kushina rubbed her nose with her son's and beamed brightly at him. Women turn to putty with honest-to-goodness compliments and she was no different. Raising her son wasn't all that difficult since he was such a darling to her. However, taking his confession into account, that may have been a cause of him being in love with her for so long. She was dying to thank him verbally, but knew he had more to say.

Naruto had to force down a chuckle at how giddy his mother looked. "Do you remember right after my seventh birthday you caught me looking at a set of ninja armor through a shop window?"

The Uzumaki Matriarch put a finger to her chin, running through her memories until she remembered that exact moment in time. With a gorgeous smile, she nodded at her beloved son.

"I had already gotten a gift from you, so I didn't ask for the armor because I didn't want to be greedy. You still surprised me with it, saying that it was a present for—"

"For loving your mother," finished Kushina softly.

Naruto tightened his hold on her. "Those words affected me in ways I can't describe. I never told you then, but that was the moment I started falling in love with you."

"My baby had a crush on me," whispered Kushina with a cute blush coloring her cheeks. "No wonder why you used to follow me around all the time."

A nod was administered by the blond. "It was also a difficult time for me because I would feel a scorching pain in my chest every time you kissed tou-san," this earned a gasp from his parent since it activated her maternal instincts. "Don't feel bad, kaa-hime. You couldn't have known about my feelings back then. Hell, I wasn't even sure what I was feeling."

It pained her that she was the cause of his heartache, but it did explain his possessiveness. On the other hand, her son was absolutely adorable back then. She giggled as she imagined the chibi blond puffing out his cheeks in jealousy. Naruto shot her a playful glare and crossed his arms, bringing her out of her funk as she held her tummy and started laughing to her heart's content.

Once she had calmed down, Kushina intertwined her fingers with her son's. "When did you truly realize your feelings for me?"

"It was a few months after that incident if I recall correctly," said the blond wife stealer. "The two of us were walking around the village and stopped by Inori oba-san's flower shop. She teased you about being on a date with her Maelstrom."

Kushina blushed a little at this. Back then, all she talked about was her son. She would go on and on about how proud she was that he spoke his first word, how sad she was when his father didn't show up on his fifth birthday, how excited she was that he was so gifted in Fuinjutsu. All her friends would chuckle at her expense and wouldn't hesitate to tease her about her obsession with her son. But now that she thought about it, her friends were right about her obsession – not that she would ever tell them that.

"That to me was confirmation that what I felt towards you wasn't a silly crush. I was a son who not only worshipped the ground his mother walked on, but was also in love with her," the jounin paused here to exhale softly. "This has been eleven years in the making."

What could she even say in response to that? The redhead took a moment to picture the lengths her child must've gone to win her over. There were still a multitude of questions that were left unanswered. He said their eventual coupling has been eleven years in the making. What sort of things did he plan for all those years? That romantic dance she had with him was the straw that broke the camel's back. Was that a part of his plan?

But all those questions faded as the memories of her son fucking the living shit out of her best friend came back to her in a flashback. If Naruto was in love with her, then what was his purpose for having sex with Mikoto? Was it to gain experience? Who initiated it?

The most important question was whether Naruto was still attracted to Fugaku's wife or not. She didn't want to admit it, but it was clear from what she saw in that mating session that the two were in love. It was in their eyes and in every thrust Naruto made inside Sasuke's mother's tight little pussy. On the off chance that she was wrong and by Kami did she wish she was wrong, that her son didn't reciprocate such feelings, there was no way Mikoto could walk away from Naruto's monster cock.

This was why she allowed her son to take her anal virginity. She endured the excruciating pain of getting her asshole stretched to ridiculous levels because she didn't want him to crawl back to Mikoto. The thought of her best friend stealing Naruto from her was the reason why she deferred from her wedding vows and began cheating on her husband in the first place.

Red tresses started hovering in the shape of nine tails as Kushina possessively grabbed her son's hand.

No one, not even Kami-sama, can separate her from the true love of her life.

Having sighted the summoning of the Red Hot Habanero, Naruto knew he needed to diffuse the situation immediately. The boundless sex and romance was fine and dandy, but their relationship was still shaky. Unlike the no-secrets rule he had with Mikoto, there were countless things he hadn't revealed to Kushina. How could he explain to her that she would have to share him with Sasuke's mother? Thankfully, a plan hatched in his head without him even putting a second's thought into it.

"It's three o'clock," said the blond and his words broke his companion out of her trance. "It's time, kaa-hime."

A shaky Kushina lowered her gaze.

Cream was bubbling out from the pores of her erect nipples.

Violet orbs softened until tears started leaking from the corner of her eyes. After thirteen long years (he stopped at the age of five), she was lactating again and it all thanks to her son. Apparently, he had acquired pills which can manipulate her hormone prolactin levels. She didn't care about any of the side-effects he told her about. All she was concerned with was the fact that these pills can mimic the processes that occur during pregnancy, such as her breasts engorging with milk.

Brushing away his mother's tears, Naruto pecked her lips. "Where in the house did you breastfeed me the most?"

"It was…right here…this room…" whispered the emotional lady.

Helping his parent sit upright, Fugaku's master proceeded to lay across the bed with his head resting on her warm lap. His cervix-killer was still fully erect since the thought of being breastfed by his mother was arousing beyond belief. Kushina leaned down and her enormous tits hung down over her son's eager face. She laid a hand under his head, like she used to do when he was a child.

"Itadakimasu."

Grabbing her left breast by wrapping both hands around at the base, he gently pulled out and squeezed towards the nipple. Kushina's teeth started chattering from the insane pressure bubbling in her big, juicy tits. Thankfully, Naruto knew exactly what he was doing. After all, he had devoured more milk from Mikoto's breasts than she had produced for her children back when they were infants.

He gently licked her left nipple and then blew on it, causing it to expand before his very eyes. He then took the nipple into his mouth and started to suck, working his mouth to prepare her for nursing. Reaching up, he softly caressed both her breasts, sending tingles throughout her body. With a quick tug, he released her nipple and took note of how red and engorged it was. He then took his tongue and lapped it around the nipple in circles, before drawing it into his mouth to work it further.

Then it happened.

The pressure building from his mother's tits became too much, causing milk to squirt from her nipples.

Naruto wasted no time in tightening his lips around her right tit, engulfing her entire nipple and areola in his mouth. He was rewarded with a warm homemade stream of milk that shot out like a balloon with a pinhole and went splashing down his throat. His eyes widened briefly before squeezing tight in pleasure as he savored the drink like a fine wine. This was one of the most delicious drinks on Kami's green earth. Thankfully he had stopped milk from gushing from her left tit by shutting the nipple tight in between two fingers. Groans of delight escaped him as milk continued to flood his mouth.

"T-that's it…my…my baby…" sobbed Kushina, riding the high of a lactation-induced orgasm. It was common for mothers to get aroused while breastfeeding their children because the breast can be overly sensitive for most women. Lactation was intense for her because her nipples have always been sensitive. And when her breasts are filled with milk that needs to be squeezed out…well…there's nothing like it.

It didn't help that Minato was never around, meaning she would remain horny all day round since Naruto was a big fan of her breastmilk. Lactation was also overwhelming for her because it was like a trigger to her maternal instincts. She felt complete as Naruto drank from her breasts because it made her feel like she was nourishing life from her nipples. Nursing him again after all these years was warming her heart and simultaneously her cunt, her emotions mixing between motherly love and incestuous lust.

"D-d-d-do you mind if I call you Naru-chan for now?" stammered the redhead with her breath coming in short bursts. "I want to go back to the time when you were my darling little Naru-chan."

Releasing the tit from his mouth, Naruto whispered a soft, "Of course, _kaa-chan_."

A steady stream of juice oozed out of Kushina's snatch to hear that her son was so onboard with her request that he was calling her kaa-chan for this momentous occasion. She threw her head back and began running a hand through the blond's spiky hair, just like she used to do when he was a baby.

"Go on, Naru-chan…" pleaded the mother. "Please keep drinking kaa-chan's milk."

Naruto enclosed his lover's nipple between his lips and went back to sucking on it. A high concentration of lactose is what makes breastmilk so sweet. That's why Naruto had encouraged her to drink as much milk as possible for the past forty-eight hours. Not only did her breastmilk taste as sweet as honey, it was highly nutritious, giving him all the more reason to milk her dry.

After twenty minutes of hungry suckling, The Blond Mother Lover decided to slow down his pace. Not only did the pace become slow, it was like time itself had slowed down, and the world began to shrink to just being all about his mouth working her nipple for its nourishment. All he wanted out of life right now was to savor the feeling of closeness with his mother and the taste of her rich milk. He sucked firmly, gulping down mouthful after mouthful, perhaps symbolically taking in a piece of Kushina Uzumaki herself as a sort of parting keepsake. It was clear why he loved being nursed by her as a child.

"N-Naru-chan…" whispered Kushina emotionally. With one hand under his head, she reached his monster cock with her free hand. It took both hands to fully capture the thickness of his cock, so obviously she couldn't stroke him the way she wanted to. Wrapping however much of his rod she could gather into her shaky palm, she started sliding her hand up and down.

This was a magical moment for the incestuous couple.

Now that precum was oozing from his urethra and seeing as he hated wasting a perfectly good erection, Naruto was dying to embrace some sweet MILF pussy again. Releasing his mother's hand from his cock and her tit from his mouth, he sat upright and leaned against the headboard.

"I'm feeling homesick, kaa-chan. Can you help me get back home?" cooed the blond with such unrestrained lust that it made his cock throb.

Her son was invoking forbidden desires from the darkest parts of her mind and it was making her head spin. She was still painfully sore from their recent twenty-one hour long sex session. Now he wants to fuck her again? Her pussy and asshole both need a few more hours of recuperation before she can take another pounding. It didn't help her case that her hormone levels were being manipulated by those breastfeeding pills. Ultimately, she wasn't able to fight off the animalistic gleam in his eyes.

"O-of course, Naru-chan," purred Minato's wife as she stood on either sides of her child's legs before slowly dropping her hips. "Come home to kaa-chan."

Kushina's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she stabbed herself with her son's tower of meat. Tremors ran through her entire body, but she bore through the discomfort until he was balls deep inside her. Deciding to get comfortable, she wiggled her hips and her big, fat ass ballooned out on his thighs. In that moment, their incestuous love skyrocketed like a flash of lightning. Bringing her arms around his neck, she leaned in and claimed his lips, kissing him with all her affection.

Gasping for breath, the Uzumaki Matriarch pulled away from the blond's lips, only for him to pounce on her chest. She whimpered as he massaged and squeezed her mammaries with his hands before settling into a firm suckling rhythm. The pace at which he was going worried her because she didn't know if she had enough milk to sate his needs. However, at no point did it seem like her milk was going to run dry because pressure kept building in her tits, thus keeping them at full capacity. Perhaps this was why he had informed her to drink at least ten liters of milk over the course of the past forty-eight hours. She would have to ask him about it at a later date.

She had long since surrendered to the tingles of heat he was eliciting in her body, and those tingles had quickly evolved to broader waves of searing sensuality. Mentally apologizing to her sore pussy in advance, she began lifting and dropping her hips. She slowly rode him like the good cowgirl she was and chanted his name like a mantra, encouraging him to keep drinking her nutritious breastmilk.

His suckling intensified, his lips loosening a bit and then retightening around her thick nipple in rapid cycles. Her breathing was coming in short bursts. It took all her strength not to tell him to stop going slow and start mauling her tits like a demon possessed. Getting together with him helped her realize that hardcore sex doesn't necessarily mean a couple don't love each other. Sometimes, a rough session can help express feelings better than words can – sex was magical like that.

So lost taking a trip down memory lane, she wasn't aware that he was circling her asshole with his ring finger. This also had to do with the fact she was gushing yet another wave of pussy juice. Then, her world came to a screeching stop when he suddenly released her tit from his mouth and squeezed one so hard that milk erupted from the pores of both her nipples. His entire face was sprayed with thick, rich breastmilk. She couldn't look him in the eye with how hard she was blushing.

To toss fuel into the fire that was her burning loins, he shoved two fingers up her ass.

" **NARU-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!** "

Her jaw dropped to comical levels and tears started welling in her eyes. The force behind her son's fingers penetrating her asshole made her start bouncing up and down on his monster cock like a wanton slut. The pressure of her grinding was crushing her clit. Like it wasn't stimulating enough that he was draining her tits of her milk. His two fingers were now buried all the way up to the knuckles and were scraping the jelly of her anal canal.

This was too much pleasure for her.

"Can we do this again, kaa-chan?!" exclaimed Naruto after which he went back to suckling her lactating marshmallows of flesh. It was immensely pleasurable to be engaged in such a taboo roleplay with his mother. If only she hadn't stopped nursing him. But now that he was once again indulging in his pastime as a child, he couldn't imagine stopping ever again.

"We're going to do this every day, dattebane!" cried Kushina with genuine ecstasy in her voice. She began gasping for breath while clenching her pussy as tight as she could. The reaction met from the man she was cheating on her husband with was immediate and it made him bite her nipple, making her gush from both her tits and pussy. Having nonstop sex with him for two weeks was bound to help her learn a trick or two.

Another hour into this, and Kushina hit her fifteenth orgasm of their latest sex session. Her mind was blank, her eyes were fogged up with intense lust. It astounded her that she still had milk in her breasts and that her son has been suckling her nonstop for the past hour.

Pulling his face away from her breasts, she drew him in for a passionate kiss. She could taste her milk on his lips, but she didn't care. The arousal she was in was screwing with her mind. She sucked on his bottom lip like he had been sucking her lactating tits. Her greedy tongue went spearing through his mouth and from there the two engaged in an intricate dance of the tongue. They kissed with reckless abandon, like the kiss between lost lovers when they find each other. Her pussy started clenching harder now, but this time it was because she was nearing yet another mind-numbing orgasm.

Cerulean blue orbs and violet orbs both shared a hungry gloss as the mother and son separated. Bands of saliva clung between their lips, which Kushina hungrily lapped up. Sexy moans filled the bedroom as she licked her lips like the satisfied lioness she was. This was just a glimpse of the changes she's gone through now that she's cuckolding her husband and is with a man who can actually handle the Red Hot Habanero. However, Naruto was still too much for her. With each rocking motion she was sent into incredible heights of ecstasy until the pleasure became too great for her mortal body to handle.

" **I'M CUMMMMMINNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!** "

Kushina had a running theory that she would never have the "greatest" orgasm with her son because he was somehow able to make her achieve an even greater orgasm afterward.

Her theory was once again proving true.

This wave of pleasure and release seemed to start in three places at once. It first started up an almost unbearable pressure in her milky tits, making her fear they were going to explode. Next, it radiated out from her stomach like a hot aching itch. Finally, the wave originated from her toes and traveled up her feet through the arch and into her calves and thighs. Her muscles tightened and froze as though her body was in one big, glorious cramp. And then, there it was – the sudden release and almost seizure-like spasmodic convulsion of all her muscles. Her nipples squirted milk as she threw her head back, crying out to the heavens with an insane heat flushing creeping up to her neck and almost burning her face.

Naruto responded to his mother's blood-curdling scream by exploding inside her tight little pussy. Ropes upon ropes of thick, hot jism rocketed from his urethra and collided with the juices she was gushing. It was like a clash of titans when the releases sloshed around inside Kushina's vagina. Both parties saw white from having released a tremendous amount of fluids. Their collaborative cream began running down his shaft, heavy testicles, until it sank down on the sheets.

Unable to handle such ungodly pleasure, Minato's wife passed out with her tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth like an exhausted dog. Once again, she proved to be no match for her Sex Kami of a son.

But Naruto didn't stop suckling his unconscious mother.

He just kept drinking breastmilk without a care in the world.

 ** _xXx_**

Messy stacks of important documents were spread out across his wooden desk. His office was dark and stuffy, but he just didn't give a fuck. His blond, spiky hair looked messier than usual, but that's because he hasn't showered for the past three days. His cerulean blue orbs were tinted red as he hasn't had a good night's sleep in three weeks. Moreover, his shirt was unbuttoned, his pants dangling around his angles. In between his smelly legs, which was due to dried up jizz, was his infamous micropenis.

Anyone who saw a man of his stature like this would've turned away in shock and disgust. However, no one is immune from addiction; it afflicts people of all ages, races, classes, and professions. That's because an over-indulgence of anything, even something as pure as water, can intoxicate.

The Hokage's addiction had become excessive masturbation.

A Cuckold's Diary has forever changed him. He had memorized every page, every passage – there wasn't a scene in that book he didn't know by heart. It flabbergasted him how many positions Ruto took Rei (the protagonist's wife) in. What he wouldn't do to see that brutal fucking up close.

Just thinking about it reminded him of Kushina wanting to try out the cowgirl position. That led to him busting a nut in forty seconds. Minato knew he could only hit his personal best (two minutes), which was via missionary position, so he refused to entertain his wife any other way. From what he had read in A Cuckold's Diary, Ruto was fucking Rei at least ten hours a day for two straight. Some of those sessions even lasted a full twenty-four hours. However, since this was a fictional book, he automatically assumed that not even Kami-sama could last that long in bed.

That was until he summoned Jiraiya into his office.

A month ago, Minato would've taken a secret of this magnitude with him to the grave. He was a reserved person who spoke only when spoken to, so blabbing was out-of-character for him. The unfortunate truth was that his mind was corrupted with thoughts of netorare porn. Demanding an answer out of his former teacher showed him exactly how far he had fallen. It took all he had not to break down when Jiraiya shot him a look of pity. Thankfully, the aged man didn't ask questions. There wasn't even a hint of joy that he was finally reading Make Out Paradise novels.

It didn't help to receive Jiraiya's confirmation that not only was Ruto as well-endowed as mentioned in the book, but the man was able to last even longer than illustrated. Among his other notable feats in bed was the fact Naruto had just recently nailed his mother for three days straight – not that his father knew anything about that.

Before leaving the office, the toad sage told Minato that he was heading out of town to meet with a client from his spy network. He also gave the man a few gifts and he could see the blond's face contorting with glee. Jiraiya had to hand it to his apprentice for being able to predict so far ahead into the future. How Naruto knew Minato would act this way to reading A Cuckold's Diary was beyond him. Having played his part, he "vanished" from the office, when in actuality he hid himself in the Invisibility Cloak.

Thanks to the super pervert, Minato had scored himself ten new netorare novels.

He had long since forgotten his paperwork. One day flew by, then another, then another. He was supposed to stay in the ANBU Headquarters for only one week, but he's been cooped up here for three weeks now. He had even ordered his guards to remain outside the office because he needed "complete privacy" and that he wasn't interested in moving back into the Hokage's Tower right now. His addiction was evolving into a dark obsession. He had every opportunity to head home and visit his wife and son, but decided against that so he could go on a netorare marathon.

That was three days ago.

 _When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. What you don't do is bend over for dozens of horndogs. It wasn't like I wanted to sell my body, but my husband and I had fallen on hard times. He had just lost his job and our kids were about to start school in the fall. The economy was shaky at best and unfortunately no one in a twenty mile radius was hiring. Next thing I knew I was approached by a pimp, leading me to make the most difficult decision of my life._

 _To whore or not to whore?_

 _That was the question._

 _When I was left with no other choice, I told my husband that I was waitressing at a bar and was assigned graveyard shifts. That left him with tucking the kids into bed, and left me with a new male to lay with every night. What wife does that?_

 _I could see why the pimp chose me to be a hooker. I was fairly young, had a petite figure, but contradictorily also had a giant ass. It was the one thing I used to hate because I would frequently bump into stuff and often break expensive things whenever I would make a sharp turn. On top of that, it was too huge for my body and I hated that I could feel my butt cheeks jiggling with each step that I took. The only relief was that clients didn't mind it. Hell, most of them loved it. The only part of my body I liked was my huge tits. Even my mother was jealous of my girls!_

 _I used to call my pussy a beautiful flower, a sacred temple that only my husband had visited. Now it was anything but precious – my one-way street was now a highway full of traffic. I was grateful for the pencil dick clients who used to book me for the night because that allowed me to keep my tight, tight pussy._

 _Then one fateful day came the man who completely ruined me for my husband._

 _His name was Ruto._

 _I am Nakano Megumi, and this is my story._

This scene was from Make Out Paradise: A Streetwalker's Adultery, and its plot revolves around a beautiful prostitute who Naruto used to fuck. The woman's real name wasn't Nakano – it was Hatsuki. Although Naruto had ruined her for her husband, she was offered a boatload of money for speaking about her sexual adventures with the blond. The payment Jiraiya made to her was enough to get her to stop whoring herself out and finally live life as a full-time housewife and mother.

Despite this, Hatsuki did reach out to Jiraiya to see if Naruto was interested in sleeping with her from time to time. She had tried her very best, but her husband just couldn't match the standards that the whiskered shinobi had set for her. The blond did give her one last brutal fuck which left her paralyzed for four days, but that was the last time he ever saw the MILF. Naruto had gotten together with Mikoto soon after that, so he told Jiraiya to keep him out of the prostitute loop. Those days were long behind him.

The Hokage's secretary paused here and gazed at her leader with pleading eyes. No one would've believed her if she said the Yellow Flash was masturbating to her reading aloud a netorare novel.

But that was the damn truth.

His image had become distorted in her mind. When he had summoned her into his office earlier, she didn't think he would order her to perform such a degrading task. She started working for him six years ago and have always thought of him as a kind person. The fanatical manner in which he made his request genuinely scared her. While this was a form of sexual harassment, she was thankful he didn't make any advances on her. Had he laid a hand on her, there was not a damn thing she could've done about it. After all, the legal system is biased towards ninja.

The Hokage can order a five year old genin to murder his parents on a bullshit charge of "just get it done, bitch" and it would be considered justified. There's no democracy in Konoha; there's only a dictatorship. The Hokage tells his subordinates to jump, and they ask how high.

Civilians don't hold power in a ninja village, and a council full of them simply cannot exist.

Unless of course one is reading a fucking retarded fic.

As a middle-aged woman, this job used to be the light to her dark. Today was the first time she was honestly thinking about handing in her resignation. Sadly, her boss wasn't going to listen to reason, especially in the crazed state he's in. He had ordered her to SSS-Rank secrecy. Speaking about it meant, in the best case scenario, that she would get tortured, interrogated, tortured some more, and then get thrown into the roughest prison in Fire Country.

She didn't even want to think about what would happen to her in the worst case scenario.

"Go on," said Minato coldly, his hand tightly gripping his baby dick.

Ordering his secretary to read this novel to him would come to bite him in the ass one day. He knew this, but he couldn't help himself. Out of the ten novels Jiraiya had left for him, he went through four of them in just the past three days by pulling all-nighters. His obsession was darkening with each passing day, yet he was welcoming it like fresh air. Sadly, reading alone was becoming lackluster for him, which was why he wanted to hear someone else read the novels for him.

Part of him wanted Kushina to do this for him. She was his wife and she had vowed to be there for him in sickness and in health. Well this was his sickness and she should help him through it. The logical side of him argued that he should never inform her of his love for novels starring cuckolded men. He cringed at the mental image of her beating the shit out of him for even making such a request. Ultimately, he rang his secretary because having another woman read this to him didn't exactly register as cheating in his eyes.

 _He was as tall as my husband, but they were poles apart in terms of physique. I could tell he was a shinobi, but he wasn't lean like most shinobi I've had sex with. I wish I could've gotten the time to admire his gorgeous, muscular build, but after taking off his shirt, he immediately went about yanking down his trousers. To paint a graphic picture, the head of his monster cock was thicker than my balled up fist._

 _My first reaction was to make a beeline for the door, and I did just that while crying for help. Can you blame me? Ruto's ungodly large cock dwarfed every single client I've ever been with. That thing was enormous on all counts and it was making my pussy want to seal itself shut. I was simply not enough woman to handle something of that size._

 _Unfortunately, that wasn't my choice to make._

 _As expected, he split me wide open. The inner lining of my labia got torn from the penetration and I sat there crying and bleeding. Every ten seconds or so I would beg him to stop pushing so I could take a small breather. Even with a few inches out of me I could feel his cockhead brushing against my cervix. I had never imagined that deep penetration could bring me such excruciating pain. I had given birth to three children, but accommodating this cock was proving to be a far more daunting task. Thankfully, every working girl was taught a bit of medicinal ninjutsu, so I was able to heal myself fairly easily._

 _Ruto had my husband beat in every way conceivable. His stamina was unlike anything I've ever seen. The longest a client of mine had lasted was twenty minutes, but hours were flying by and Ruto was showing no signs of fatigue. I can't count the amount of times he made me pass out. He shot more seed into my womb than all my clients put together._

 _With him, I was not a prostitute._

 _I was a woman who had just found a new deity to worship._

 _My golden rule was to have sex with a client once and never again, but Ruto had opened up Pandora's Box. Maybe that's why I told my husband that I was working out of town for the weekend, when in fact I had begged Ruto to book me for the next three days and nights. We fucked for hours on end, with each round better than the last. My pussy was a gaping hole by the time he was done, but I didn't couldn't have cared less._

 _Ruto had truly ruined me for my husband._

This book was amazing in the Hokage's opinion because it was presenting the perspective of the woman, which was a breath of fresh air from the other netorare books he's read. It was helpful to visualize the seduction of the married woman before delving into the point of view of the cuckold husband. The only complaint he had so far was the lack of graphic sex scenes. However, seeing as this was a Make Out Paradise novel, he knew the humiliation parts were just around the corner.

"F-fuck yes…" groaned Minato while stroking his itty bitty pee-pee. "Keep reading, but refrain from being monotone; show enthusiasm. I want you to sound like a wife cheating on her husband."

Kimiko set another concerned glance at her masturbating leader while chewing on her bottom lip. How exactly was she supposed to sound like a cheating wife? Not once in her life had she cheated on her husband, so it wasn't like she had experience to draw from. All she wanted to do after this was go home, forget this ever happened, and take a long, long shower. It was making her sick to see him wanking so freely like this, but sadly she had no choice but to let him toy with his tiny dick. Gathering her composure, she nodded her head and began reading the next scene of the book.

Sitting by the west corner of the office, Jiraiya (hidden under the Invisibility Cloak) sighed at the pathetic sight of his former student. Multiple cameras were set up in the office, mounted on all corners of the room, but hidden under a discrete genjutsu. Everything that has gone down in this office has been and is still being recorded. The cherry on top was the fact all this footage is being analyzed in real time by a team of The Blond Mother Lover's shadow clones.

Naruto was always multiple steps ahead of his father.

Another sigh escaped Jiraiya as he went back to scribbling on his research notebook. ' _I was hoping you wouldn't break, but it looks like you're not going to survive getting cuckolded, Minato._ '

These past three days have given him a plethora of material for his next book.

Make Out Paradise: A Father's Devolution.

 ** _xXx_**

"You're so cute, kaa-hime."

A blushing Kushina pulled the covers over her head, hiding from her son.

Forty-five minutes have passed since Naruto wrapped up his latest mating session with the woman who gave birth to him. The drowsy side-effect of the breastfeeding pills would often kick in for Mikoto six hours into taking them. Since that session had lasted nearly seven hours, he assumed that Kushina would be feeling the fatigue soon. There was also the matter of possible migraines from taking those pills. Hence, he decided to bring her a cup of chamomile tea. But ever since he entered their room she's been acting strange and refusing to look him in the eye.

Naruto chuckled at his lover's antics and sat by the edge of the bed. "So, what's the matter?"

"Mhmmhmhmmh..."

"I don't speak mumble," said the blond, earning a muffled cry from his mother. "Okay, okay. What's wrong?"

Hesitantly, the Uzumaki Matriarch's head popped out from the covers. "It…what we did…"

"You mean me drinking your breastmilk?"

"N-no, that was…really hot…" stammered the atomic red kunoichi, her pussy throbbing from the mere recollection. "We were…" taking a deep breath, she glared at her son. "Our roleplay, dattebane!"

Naruto arched a brow. "Roleplay?" repeated the blond. "What about it?"

Minato's wife said nothing in response, but the silence was what earned Naruto the answer he was looking for. "So I take it you're still coming to terms with calling me Naru-chan while breastfeeding me?" the man's lips curled into a foxy grin to see his parent nodding along. "Oh, that's so cute."

"It's not funny, sochi-koi!" cried Kushina. "I thought of you as a baby suckling me and then I was riding your cock!"

"Do you want to call me Naru-chan right now?" asked the whiskered adult, only to receive a negative shake of the head. "So then why the long face? What we did back there was just fantasy, kaa-hime."

Kushina stared at her son with teary eyes. "Fantasy?"

Unable to resist such an adorable MILF, Naruto yanked the covers off his naked mother and pulled her into his arms. "Hai," whispered the Namikaze heir. "Fantasy is often overlooked or disregarded as an important element of sexuality, when in fact it's probably one of the most important parts of the sexual experience. It's human nature to want to stay within certain boundaries, but it's natural for the mind to want to explore unchartered territories."

Minato's wife looked up at her son with awe, captivated with his words. It soothed her heart to hear what he had to say. "So, I'm not a freak for calling you Naru-chan while I nursed you and made love to you?"

"No," Naruto watched as relief figuratively washed over his mother's face. "In fact, what we did was rather tame in terms of incestuous fantasies. And let me tell you this: I enjoyed our roleplay every bit as much as you did. You have no idea how long I've been aching for a chance to drink from your tits again."

Kushina blushed shyly, mainly because of how erotic their lovemaking had been. During sex, she would often recall memories of him as a baby. Perhaps this was the fantasy her subconscious had brewed for her. Of course, now that she was thinking straight, she was reminded of the time she caught Naruto having sex with her best friend. Mikoto had played the role of her breastfeeding Naruto, and she got off on that so hard that she almost blacked out. It made no sense for her to have forgotten such a significant moment.

Now that she thought about it, she shouldn't have forgotten about the naughty things she's been doing behind Minato's back, not to mention what she's done when he's in the same room. While watching that movie, she and her son were playing with one another under the blanket, while her husband was laying on the sofa completely oblivious. Then, that time in the kitchen when she snuck under the counter and gave Naruto a blowjob, while her husband once again had no idea that his wife was cheating on him right under his nose.

Then again, this lapse of judgment could just be another side-effect of the pills she had taken.

"We will always be mother and son," continued Naruto in a more serious tone. "You're the same person who brought me into this world. It's that very person I fell in love with. You are still my mother when we have sex. How would you feel if I called you by your name instead of kaa-hime?"

A shudder ran through her as she scrunched up her face. "Never call me by my name. It would sound wrong coming from you."

"Exactly," replied the whiskered adult. "We aren't civilians, and we don't share their moral compass. I think it's perfectly natural for you to call me Naru-chan when you breastfeed me. In fact, I urge you to open up to me about all your fantasies and I'll be honored to act them out with you. Not only will this strength our bond as mother and son, but it'll also do wonders for our relationship."

This was just the push Minato's wife needed. Having constant sex with her son helped resurrect the Red Hot Habanero, a part of her that hasn't seen the light of day in decades. However, her true self being held in captivity for long was bound to affect her psyche in more ways than one. An example of this was not knowing where to draw the lines. But as her son had explained to her, they weren't civilians – the sky's the limit for them.

Taking his hand in hers, she gently pecked his lips. "Thank you for that, sochi-koi. You've eased a fair share of my concerns and I promise to share my fantasies as they come to mind. But I have to ask. You said that what we did was rather tame. What exactly classifies as wild for you, then?"

She had seen Naruto and Mikoto roleplaying as teacher and student, as well as mother and son.

What could possibly top such forbidden fantasies?

A devilish smirk curled to Naruto's lips as he leaned into his mother's ear. " ** _Allow me to educate you, kaa-hime…_** "

Blood start dripping from Kushina's nose from the sort of nasty, kinky fantasies her son was revealing to her. The first one consisted of him binding her with chains. Her eyes widened as he went on to explain that he would be whipping her ass until he left marks. He would then go on and fuck her, refusing to let her out for the next twenty-four hours. Her breathing became labored, her huge tits rising and falling from imagining him doing such naughty things to her. The fact he was telling her all of this with a straight face told her that this wasn't even close to the sort of things he truly wanted to do with her.

She didn't even hear past the next fantasy as it was so dark that a miniature orgasm rippled out of her.

What sort of things was he into?

For the next twenty minutes, Naruto animatedly revealed to his mother the many, many ways in which he planned to fuck her. Some endearing, others disturbing, and it was too much for the poor married woman to handle. This just reminded her that her husband was poles apart from their son. Naruto was the dominating force in their relationship, but he never held that over her head. One thing she loved about him was that he would always jump through hoops to implement any suggestions she would have to make their lovemaking even better.

Not only did they fuck each other, they also made love – it was a perfect balance.

"Okay," announced Naruto as his adorable mom started yawning. "How about you drink some tea and rest for a few hours?"

Nodding tiredly, the MILF sipped on her tea and reveled in its sweet taste. Her son had told her that she would feel drowsy after taking those breastfeeding pills, but she didn't think the side-effects could come in so many forms and could be so severe. Then again, this might also have to do with her lack of sleep these past three weeks. She rarely got time to take a breather since all her time has been spent in the bedroom with her son. Thanks to him, she got to have a lifetime's worth of sex in just a span of three weeks.

The Blond Mother Lover smiled as his mother drifted off to sleep. Laying down beside her, he pulled her into his arms and ran his hands through her luscious red hair. "I love you, kaa-hime," whispered the blond as he pecked his mother's lips.

"Love…you…sochi-koi…" mumbled Kushina in her sleep, completely missing the heartfelt gaze her son was directing at her. Even in her sleep she was proclaiming her love for him. She was truly meant to be with him. Minato Namikaze's place on this earth was just to help create his wife's future lover.

Speaking of his cuckold father, a barrage of memories suddenly filled his brain. He was now aware of the changes going on with the older blond in the ANBU Headquarters. His lips curled into a dark smirk as he took two handfuls of his mother's big, fat ass. ' _She is mine, tou-san. You will never get her back_.'

 ** _xXx_**

Her legs went on for miles as any sane man would stop what he's doing to gaze at them. Her thick, MILF thighs were accentuated by the leather pants she decided to go with on this fine evening. Tap, tap, tap went her high heels with each step she took. Gorgeous, luscious black tresses hovered beautifully, occasionally flapping against the creamy skin of her perfect face. Her onyx eyes gleamed with delight as she took that final step down the stairs.

Fugaku watched in awe as his wife came into view. Every time she would throw on a new attire it would mesmerize him. How he was able to score her in the first place was beyond him. Today she was wearing a pink frilly shirt, but like always he was captivated with how perfectly her massive tits were riding together. As she sashayed towards him, her girls jiggled with a purpose and he couldn't find a reason to disagree with them. In his opinion, those puppies were begging to be freed from their prison.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he lowered his gaze, only for blood to trickle from his nostrils. His wife was donning black leather pants and they were so tight that he found himself wondering how exactly she was able to put them on in the first place. Thankfully the thick fabric prevented him from making out whether she was wearing a tiny thong or a thick pair of panties. Since he was no longer allowed to watch his wife and Naruto have sex, he was constantly horny thinking about the ways the two were fucking behind his back.

"You look beautiful, Mikoto," said the cuckolded husband fondly. "Naruto-sama will love seeing you in that outfit."

"Thank you, Fugaku!" chirruped the MILF with a heartwarming smile. "What do you think of my hair?"

"It-"

"Sweet Kami that's a hot woman."

Mikoto squealed girlishly as she ran to her lover, who had just arrived at the compound.

Fugaku just chuckled. "Good evening, Naruto-sama."

"Good evening, Fugaku-san," said Naruto kindly before turning his attention back to his best friend's mother. "You look beautiful as always, Miko-hime. I think the curls are a great touch by the way."

Since his mother needed at least eight hours of sleep, Naruto decided to spend time with the other love of his life. He had left a clone to cuddle with the redhead just in case she woke up. Mikoto dearly wanted him to have an evening date with her because she's only been seeing him at night for the past three weeks. Of course, the blond agreed, since he could never deny his black-haired goddess.

Mikoto grinned with a cute reddish hue coloring her cheeks. She had spent a good hour trying to curl the bottom tips of her hair, but she was pleased with the honest compliments. "Awww…thank you," cooed the elated blackette. "Shall we be off?"

"You know the drill," voiced Naruto sternly. "Let me get a good look at you first."

Sasuke's mother giggled as her lover spanked her gorgeous bubble butt, causing ripples to run through her doughy cheeks. "Naughty Naru-koi."

Fugaku admired the hell out of his master for being so genuinely affectionate towards his wife. To be so dominant yet so passionate was an honorable trait. The adulterous couple were now engaged in a hot, passionate kiss. Their tongues were infused with chakra, which he could tell by activating his sharingan. Next thing he knew, Naruto began massaging Mikoto's ass. The groping was done through her leather pants, but the cuckold husband was trying his best to imagine his wife without them. Suddenly, he was blessed with the mental image of his wife's naked butt cheeks sinking into the blond's palms.

His breath was coming in short bursts as his wife took charge and started giving his master a lap-dance. Of course, this was to be expected since everyone in the Uchiha compound was well aware that Naruto loved watching Mikoto shake that ass for him. Up and down, left and right, there was magic in the woman's childbearing hips as she gyrated them with such precision that it was like the blond was the sun and she was a planet elliptically orbiting him.

Mikoto's erotic sighs could be heard echoing through the living room as her lover nibbled on the creamy skin of her neck. Like a professional ballerina she arched her back whilst sensually sliding her ass from his lap up to his chest. The change in position caused the fabric of her leather pants to stretch out, presenting him with a front row seat to one of the most glorious asses on the face of this earth. Both her massive tits were in his possession as he started mauling them through her shirt. Sweet nectar started gathering at the peachy gates of her cunt as she kept revolving her hips to imaginary music.

Fugaku's tiny dick stirred until it was rock hard. What he wouldn't do to have one last opportunity to watch his wife get the shit fucked out of her by his master. This was especially difficult for him because Naruto had nailed Mikoto dozens of times on that very sofa. It took all his strength to snap back to reality, but it was just in time as the couple were now back on their feet. The woman was sporting a full body flush, her lover was sporting a foxy grin, while her husband was sporting a boner.

"You have permission to relieve yourself, Fugaku-san," announced Naruto, having sighted the man's discomfort. "We're leaving."

"T-thank you…have a good time, Mikoto, Naruto-sama!" exclaimed the Uchiha clan head and wasted no time in making a beeline for his bedroom.

Mikoto giggled at the blur that was her cuckold husband. It was clear as day he had left to jack off to one of the many videos of her and Naruto having sex. Turning her attention to her amused lover, she pecked his lips and intertwined their fingers. The couple proceeded to exit the compound as they couldn't wait to enjoy what they planned to be a romantic evening date.

 ** _xXx_**

 _His breathing was labored, his heart racing a million miles per second. His onyx orbs were burning fire red as he channeled chakra to his eyes and called upon his legendary dojutsu._

 _His girlfriend's big, deliciously juicy ass was ballooned out on his master's thighs. She was limp against him out of complete and utter submission. The two symmetrical spheres of her bottom were vibrating with considerable force, but only because a terrifyingly huge cock was being shoved up her tight little pussy. It took five excruciatingly long minutes, all five minutes consisting of her sexy whimpers, but now the massive cockhead was finally spearing through her labia lips. Tears were flowing down her beautiful features from getting the vaginal stretching of a lifetime._

 _Like most female members of her clan, she had black eyes, long flowing black hair and a pale complexion. However, what stood out between her and the majority was the fact she had a big, fat ass and huge tits. She was hailed as a supermodel by hundreds of Konoha men, but she had nothing on the most gorgeous female Uchiha to ever exist…Mikoto Uchiha._

 _Izumi was openly crying now, and a pang of guilt rushed through her boyfriend. "Please…go easy on her, Naruto."_

 _"Don't worry, Itachi," said Naruto while taking two handfuls of the man's girlfriend's scrumptious bottom. "This pain will be temporary for Izumi-chan," turning his attention back to his new lover, he gently pecked her lips. "Spread your ass cheeks and drop your hips further. Let's loosen up that tight pussy of yours."_

 _A normal man would've drowned in shame to hear his girlfriend shrieking like a harpy from getting split wide open by another man's cock. However, as a genetically programmed submissive Uchiha male, the sight of his girlfriend being claimed by his master was bringing him more pleasure than he ever thought possible. Staring down at his lap, he was taken back by the sight of his throbbing dick._

 _Never has his dick been this hard._

 _" **NAAAAAARUTO-SAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "_

 _Izumi began gushing pussy juice by the gallon and it was a sight to behold. What was once a noble lady hailing from an elite class clan had now transformed into a wanton slut whose expression read "I'm being fucked stupid". Her childbearing hips were thrusting wildly, rocking against her new lover's lap. Her black eyes were rolling to the back of her head, but she kept screaming at the top of her lungs._

 _She was no longer his._

 _She belonged to her husband's master now._

Itachi awoke with a thunderous gasp and immediately went about catching his breath. It was late afternoon when he had closed his eyes to take a small nap. He hadn't anticipated that this nap would turn into the most graphic dream of his entire life. Black orbs flickered as he palmed his forehead and wiped the sweat off his skin. His precious girlfriend's face looked so wanton and contorted in that dream. The facial expressions reminded him of how his mother looked while getting fucked by Naruto.

"Nii-san."

Fugaku's eldest son turned his head to see his little brother staring down at him with concern. Taking a sigh, he sat upright and leaned against his headboard.

"Are you all right?" asked Sasuke as he sat down on the edge of his brother's mattress. "Your door was open, and you were mumbling in your sleep."

For a couple of minutes, the bedroom was met with silence. Ultimately, Itachi clenched his blanket in his balled fists. "I…had a dream," whispered the ANBU. "I don't know what to make of it."

"Were you thinking about Izumi nee-san laying with another man?" queried Sasuke and smirked when his brother looked up at him in shock. "I guess I hit a nail in the coffin with that."

"How'd you know?" asked Itachi, genuinely confused.

"I know because I've been having similar dreams. Not about Izumi nee-san, but about a girl in my dreams that I'm married to," began Sasuke, his voice soft and meek. "Every night I dream about her with the dobe."

"Is he fucking her in your dreams?"

"Hai," said Fugaku's youngest without skipping a beat. "These dreams started shortly after I saw kaa-san and the dobe going at it. I just can't get them out of my mind."

A sigh escaped Itachi's lips as he nodded along. "Naruto was having sex with Izumi-chan in my dream. I was sitting in a chair masturbating while watching her pussy get stretched out by him."

The two brothers shared a glance and shook their heads. It became clear to Itachi from this dream that he could never experience true pleasure unless he hands over his girlfriend to a superior male like Naruto. Sasuke had already arrived at that conclusion a few weeks ago.

"What do we do?" whispered Sasuke with a frown marring his face. "We can't let kaa-san know about this. She's still not okay with sharing the dobe with Kushina oba-san."

"You're right," came the monotone response from his brother. "As much as I want Naruto to fuck Izumi-chan, I refuse to bring kaa-san any more pain."

"It'll hurt her more that you're keeping this from her."

The duo almost broke their necks as they snapped their heads in the direction of the door. Sasuke cursed himself for forgetting that he had left his brother's door open. Their hearts hammered hard into their chests to see their father closing the door behind him and making his way towards them. They thanked the heavens that their mother hadn't overheard them. Mikoto may be a sweet angel, but everyone in Konoha knew she was the Shinigami when angered.

Fugaku had just finished masturbating to a sextape starring his wife and her lover. Normally, he would light up a few candles, put on some music and turn off the lights – watching the couple have sex was an otherworldly experience for him. Unfortunately, he got so horny from the show the two had put on earlier that he busted a nut in record time. It was on his way to the kitchen that he overheard his children, and the topic of conversation prevented him from keeping quiet.

"Tou-san…I—"

"Save it," interrupted Fugaku in an all-business tone. "I went into detail of our situation when you both saw Naruto-sama having sex your mother. Not a single Uchiha exists in our clan who can become your master because no one is dominant enough. I was lucky that Naruto-sama cuckolded me. Not only is he a wonderful master, but he takes excellent care of Mikoto."

Jiraiya was the only outsider aside from Naruto who knew of the Uchiha clan's most guarded secret. However, that was because Naruto had requested Fugaku's permission to educate his teacher. Fugaku wasn't happy about it, but agreed since he wanted to be dutiful to his master. Ultimately, the toad sage was sworn into secrecy to keep this tight lipped or else face execution for spilling clan secrets.

Anger coursed through Itachi for being reminded that his father was the luckiest male Uchiha on the planet. Cuckolds were humiliated on a daily basis by their master. It was once in a blue moon that Naruto exerted his authority over Fugaku. Itachi was told that cuckolds were treated like trash, but that wasn't the way his father got treated. Cuckolds were often forced to suck their master's dick. Such a thing would never happen in his father's case since Naruto was strictly heterosexual. On top of that, Fugaku was never ridiculed for his submissive male Uchiha genes. Instead, he was granted permission to watch his wife and her lover have sex for five years.

All in all, the blond was the perfect master for any male Uchiha. Itachi knew there was no way he could find someone like that to take ownership of his girlfriend. Naruto was the only person who he would accept as his master. Unfortunately, he just couldn't see the man betraying Kushina and Mikoto.

Sasuke unknowingly thought along the same lines as his brother.

"Anyway," continued Fugaku, noting the angered looks. "You both are right about not bringing this up to Mikoto's attention. She's very vulnerable right now and will be livid with the prospect of sharing Naruto-sama with yet another woman. That being said, your mother is a very understanding woman and she will never willingly deny you the chance of getting a master like Naruto-sama," pausing here, he stared at his sons, both of whom were gaping like a pair of fish. "I am hopeful that Naruto-sama will agree to become your master as well. I'll talk to him about this soon. Leave everything to me."

Thud-thud went Itachi's racing heart as his sharingan sprang to life. "A-a-a-are you serious, tou-san? Do you really think Naruto will agree?"

A light flush crept up to Sasuke's cheeks from the thought of his future wife getting stuffed with the dobe's monster cock. He had the resist the urge to rush to the bathroom and start jacking off.

"Like I said, Naruto-sama is a wonderful master. I am sure he will agree to claim your girlfriend as his. Just remember to hurry up and marry her, sochi," Fugaku's voice grew serious here. "You know Naruto-sama is only attracted to married women and mothers."

Itachi wanted to slap himself silly for forgetting such a crucial thing. It was no secret that Naruto wasn't interested in single women or girls of his generation. Now the idea of tying the knot with Izumi didn't seem like such a bad idea. He loved her and could see himself marrying her in the summer. If all goes well like his father said, he could soon start his new life as a cuckold husband.

"I don't even have a girlfriend yet," muttered Sasuke depressingly. "Why would…Naruto…" it was hard not saying 'the dobe', but the situation warranted a name change – for now at least. His father and brother both looked a little shocked but were quick to regain their composure. "Why would he…"

"Shhh…" said Fugaku, placing a hand on his youngest son's shoulder. "That's not an issue. We can find you a girl."

"You do have a bunch of marriage proposals as well," added Itachi while playfully poking his brother's forehead. "Keep your head high, foolish little brother."

A smile curled to Sasuke's lips. "I guess you're right."

Fugaku ruffled up his sons' hair. "Let's whip up some lunch and continue this talk in the dining hall," said the Clan Head warmly. "Your mother will be back from her date with Naruto-sama in a couple of hours…that is if they don't decide to take a detour to have sex. In any case, this should be enough time for me to explain how I plan to present my case to Naruto-sama."

Itachi and Sasuke jumped out of bed like rockets and dragged their chuckling father into the kitchen.

It was a fine evening in the Uchiha compound.

 ** _xXx_**

A shiver ran down Mikoto's spine as she stared blankly at the sky. ' _Why do I feel like killing Fugaku right now?_ '

The married woman was interrupted from her thoughts as her lover ruffled up her hair. She shook her head as her way of silently waving off his concern. There was an uncomfortable silence, but she had no intention of breaking it because there was a lot on her mind. After all, it was during this walk that she was informed that he got his mother to breastfeed him today.

Two weeks ago, he told her that he took Kushina's anal virginity. That revelation came to her as a shock because it took her five years to gather the courage to offer him her ass. Was it her fault for acting hesitant? It was painful getting her pussy stretched out by him the first time they had sex. And her asshole was button tiny, so it wasn't terrible of her not wanting to get sodomized sooner than later.

She knew Kushina had spied on her and Naruto having sex, meaning the woman had seen her get assfucked. Having grown up with the redhead, she knew the woman must've hatched that conniving plan to convince Naruto that she's the better lay.

But…breastfeeding?

A part of her was proud of Kushina for being so viciously competitive, but the greater part of her was infuriated with her competition. She couldn't believe how jealous she was getting of the former pretty-much-a-virgin housewife. What now? Did Naruto find his mother's asshole tighter than hers? Asking herself that question made her mind wander to the source of her jealousy. How far did the redhead plan to take this? If she was going so fast now, what will she bring to his doorstep in the future?

"How many years have we been together, Miko-hime?"

Fugaku's wife was yanked from her internal debate as she stared up at her lover. He repeated his question to her and she chewed on her bottom lip. "Five years."

"And where exactly in the Elemental Nations haven't we traveled?" asked Naruto with his cerulean blue orbs peering into his lover's own.

"None…we have been everywhere," replied Mikoto with her lips curling into a cute little smile. That was one of the most exciting parts of their relationship. Back when she was a kunoichi, she got to travel to various parts of the globe. However, she would get sent to new places for missions, meaning she never got to experience the joy of traveling and enjoying different cultures.

But on their second year anniversary, her husband's master took her to Wave Country and its neighboring towns. Wave Country was and still is one of her favorites. After all, her lover was held in the highest of regards there and had a statue built in his name in the town square. From that point on she got to check off every single nation from her list and see for herself exactly how different each town and village was culture wise. Different dialects, skin color, hair color. Some natives talked faster than others, some refused to eat meat – the world was such a big place. Relief washed over her from recalling their greatest hits. Just thinking about it was making her want to go on another trip with him.

"How many hotel rooms have we fucked in?"

"Hundreds," murmured the lady, her cheeks coloring as she puffed them out like a squirrel.

"Do you love me?"

Answering that question felt like a natural reflex. "More than life itself."

"And I love you, Miko-hime," whispered Naruto as he pecked his godmother on the forehead. "I know how difficult this is for you, which is why I keep reminding you every day that it doesn't matter what kaa-hime and I do in the bedroom. I can fuck her in the ass or her pussy all day long, but that won't have any effect on how I feel about you. We promised never to keep secrets from one another and that's why I share everything with you, even though I know some of it may hurt you. This is my way of reassuring you that I'll never neglect you. I hope one day you'll believe me."

"I do believe you, Naru-koi," said Mikoto seriously, her heart pounding hard into her chest. Sharing him was very difficult due to the constant fear of getting replaced by his mother. Every new thing he would do with Kushina would amplify her fears. Thankfully, he would always help her through her concerns, like he had done for her just now. This back-and-forth would then remind her once again why she even agreed to let him fornicate with his mother as well.

It took all her strength and then some to fight the urge to kiss him right here in the middle of the street. Making out with him sounded heavenly, but unfortunately this wasn't the place to do it. That's because the two were out in the Uchiha district and no one outside of her family knew that she was cheating on her husband. She hoped that there would come a time when she could openly display her love for Naruto and not care for a stupid bitch gossiping about it to the wrong people. This was why she was so eager to travel with him again.

"Oh, look. There's Ami-chan."

Plump, kissable lips curled into a childish grin as the MILF saw an adorable little girl running towards her and her lover. Ami Uchiha was an excitable munchkin who loved everything blue. Sapphire gems, blue flowers such as irises, dresses that are blue – she simply couldn't get enough of the color. Quicker than the blink of an eye, the little one was on the floor, laughing melodically as Naruto performed the deadly Tickle no Jutsu on her.

"N-N-Naruto-niiiiiiiiii!" cried Ami. "Aahahhaha!"

Mikoto gazed lovingly at the man she was cheating on her husband with. Several Uchiha clansmen nearby paid fond glances at the duo before going about their merry way. Due to him being her godson, Naruto had always been treated kindly by the Uchiha clan. However, their kindness evolved to worship over the years as he helped them financially.

You see, Naruto's a trillionaire. His first business venture was investing in Wave Country's sea port, and he was able to earn back two-thousand times the amount in just three short years. From there, he decided to purchase one thousand acres of land to build a seven star resort near the Fire Capital. It was while drilling into the ground that his shadow clones realized that the land was littered with diamonds. Long story short: 99% of the world's jewelry stores import their diamonds from Naruto. The connections he had with royal figures across the globe coupled with his devil's luck has helped him become the only trillionaire in the Elemental Nations. However, he never hesitates to help those in need.

The orphanage was funded by him, and even the mortgages on shops, apartments and houses have been paid off by him. Naruto had done this for everyone all across Konoha. He even took care of the entire village's utility bills. It was his belief that his fellow villagers should live freely. Extra spending money meant more people will spend on material goods, thus attracting merchants. Also, more money means fewer late nights at work, thus bringing families closer together. Since his father opposed this belief and wanted to take no part in it, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

Of course, there were conditions. The applicant must be a permanent resident of Konoha and must've resided in the village for the past decade. A citizen born in Konoha will have to show proof that he/she has resided in the village for the past two years. There were also strict rules and regulations set for rent payers, mortgage payers, business owners. Taking advantage of such a system was relatively easy, which was why Naruto decided to implement laws to prevent it from happening.

So while the adults held the blond in high regards, no one adored him more than kids. Ami Uchiha was so taken with Naruto because of his cerulean blue eyes. Since blue was her favorite color, and she had never seen a person with blue eyes before, Naruto instantly became her favorite person.

This breathtakingly beautiful sight before her was the reason why she wanted to bare her son's best friend's child. It was only due to Naruto making a cuck out of her husband that Fugaku broke through his emotionless shell. Being a mother wouldn't have proved such a daunting task had her husband been more attentive back then. She knew her pregnancy this time around would be a piece of cake. Naruto would be there for her every step of the way and would make an excellent father.

Onyx orbs softened as Ami waved her little hand at her. "Hey, Ami-chan," whispered the former kunoichi as she approached the duo. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Mikoto-nee!" chirruped the bubbly girl. "Will you come to the shop today?"

By shop, Ami meant K&M Sweets, a dessert shop in the Uchiha district. Namika, the girl's mother, was the owner of the shop, and it was quite the popular spot. The adulterous couple were frequent customers, mostly since Sasuke's mother had a sweet tooth. From day one, Ami had referred to Naruto and Mikoto as boyfriend and girlfriend, but neither of them bothered to correct her. While she wasn't ashamed to be Fugaku's wife, Mikoto loved it when people referred to her as Naruto's girlfriend.

"We will," assured the Uchiha Matriarch. "By the way, where's your mother?" her eyes narrowed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me you're out skipping around with no parental supervision."

Ami giggled nervously as she scratched the back of her head, a habit she had picked up from Naruto. Today was busy at the shop so her mother had no idea that she had left. She was meaning to head back five minutes ago, but got distracted by a cornflower. Who could blame her? The flower was blue and pretty!

Mikoto had to fight back a squeal at the adorable sight. "Let's get you back to your mother, sweetie. She must be worried sick about you."

Naruto was silent as he watched Mikoto carry Ami in her arms. The woman had an angelic glow to her while smothering the little girl with her love and it was making him fall in love with her all over again. It was fucking cheesy, but he could've sworn he saw a halo above Fugaku's wife's head. The way her eyes would light up to see newborns was proof that she was ready to be a mother again. Besides, they've talked about having children dozens of times over the course of their relationship.

It was unfair and heartless of him to needlessly prolong the inevitable – he could see that now. His desire to fuck his mother and make a cuck out of his father had distracted him from keeping his word to her. But that was then, and this is now.

It's time to fulfill that promise.

"…now I want to be a florist!"

"That's great, Ami-chan!"

Despite the mental debate he was having with himself, Naruto was absently picking up on a few things here and there from the conversation the two were having. Ami had always wanted to become a doctor, but from what he had just heard, her choice profession had changed overnight. Then again, she's still a child so she has a lot of time to decide what she wants to be when she grows up. She could end up running her mother's dessert shop for all they know.

"That does sound fun," said Naruto while patting the girl on the head. "You should always do what you're most passionate about."

Ami nodded excitedly at her surrogate older brother. She felt she was most passionate about flowers, so that's why she wanted to become a florist when she grows up. The trio talked all the way to the shop where the little girl got a scolding from her mother for running off without telling her. Namika thanked the duo for returning "the blue troublemaker" back to her, earning a laugh from Naruto and Mikoto, and an adorable pout from her daughter.

Since Mikoto was the Uchiha Matriarch, she was royalty and was treated as such by her clansmen. It was eleven years ago that she walked into K&M Sweets for the first time. The shop had opened its doors for the first time back then, so she was extremely nervous when the woman graced her with her presence. Obviously, that wasn't the case now since the two women had become friends over time. Naruto was also dear to her heart. It was due to his financial contributions that she was given a chance to spend less hours at the shop so she could spend more time with her darling daughter.

The adulterous couple spent the next forty minutes enjoying pastries and a chocolate milkshake. Ami chatted animatedly with them, showing them both various flowers she found today while she was out and about. Unfortunately, customers kept popping up so Namika couldn't be a part of their conversation. For another ten minutes or so, Naruto and Mikoto sat in silence, which was frequently broken since patrons wanted to greet their Matriarch and the man who helped them attain financial freedom. It was only when Ami excused herself that Naruto leaned into his lover's ear.

"Spiral Flames."

Her fork fell to her plate as she choked on the piece of pastry she was chewing on. She tried blinking away the water welling in her onyx orbs, but she could no longer fight the tears. Time stood still for her as she searched her lover for deceit, but could find none. She couldn't think; she couldn't breathe. Her heart hammered a loud, frantic heartbeat as she shook in her seat like she was at the mercy of an unsuspecting earthquake.

No one other than her would be able to decipher the meaning behind those two words he had spoken. That was mainly because this was a code phrase that meant "Let's have a baby". They say "I love you" are the only three words that can be so light yet be so heavy. That claim wasn't true in this particular test case, for it took only two words to bring her world to a screeching halt. Four years have been spent praying to Kami-sama for her lover to give her a sign that he was ready to take the next step in their relationship, and he had just given her that sign.

Without warning, Naruto grabbed his lover's hand and the two vanished via Shunshin.

Namika collected the money from the couple's table with her eyebrows crinkling in confusion. ' _Why'd those two leave so soon? They usually stay for at least an hour to talk with Ami-chan. I hope everything is all right._ '

Speaking of Ami, the munchkin had fallen asleep behind the counter while reading a book about flowers. Otherwise, she would've started complaining about the disappearance of her beloved nee-chan and nii-chan.

 ** _xXx_**

A pair of sweaty arms were wrapped around the muscular frame of the man she was cheating on her husband with. The thickness of his golden locks was in her grasp as she was holding on to him for dear life. Her massive tits were shaded a bright red from getting groped by him. Although their relationship was full of fluffy romance, hardcore sex suited them best. That was because the demonic mating allowed them both to express their feelings in ways that gentle lovemaking just couldn't do.

But this lovemaking is epoch-making, and it can turn the bitchiest of feminists into men lovers.

She had long since forgotten her identity, where she was, or who she was. She stared deeply into his eyes, fixated, consumed by the sheer passion bubbling in his cerulean blue orbs. In response, she looked at him with a radiance of affection and almost a halo of spirituality around her. He was uniting all of her and she was uniting all of him. Their souls were meeting, tangling and coming together.

They moved, writhed, and touched each other in ways that transcended the spoken word. The connection between them slowly evolved into an essence of total and unbelievable sexual and erotic contact. Tantric energy was being channeled from their genitals through their entire bodies until the pleasure lifted them both up and away from the physical world. A spiritual oneness was felt among them as the love they had for each other filled all space and time for them.

Her clit mashed against his pubic hair as she leaned forward. Ripples ran through her gorgeous bubble butt from coming in contact with the palm of his hand. The angle of his thrusts changed slightly as his monster cock explored her extra small asshole. Despite having stretched that ass out, it would always manage to revert back to its virgin tightness – not that he was complaining. She chewed on her bottom lip, sobbing in pleasure as her son's best friend plunged steeply in and out of her anus.

They've been having sex for the past three hours now and this was an anal interlude.

Grinding her hips, she expertly tightened her anal muscles around his monster cock. This allowed her to feel every twitch, throb, and millimeter of movement as she held him in the tightest hole of her body. She soon felt his giant shaft flex within her and an intense combination of pleasure, pain and lust rippled through her, contorting her face to match the emotions she was going through.

Boring through the discomfort of getting rectally examined by fourteen-and-a-half inches of steel, she started dancing on his lap. This was her attempt to tease him, taunt him, drive him crazy so he would fill her to the brim with thick jism. She bounced up and down on his ungodly large cock with the skill she knew she possessed, the skills she had acquired over the course of five years, the skills that made him give up fucking prostitutes. She could see it in his eyes that she was pleasuring him better than his mother. Unlike Kushina, who was still a novice, she had spent years educating herself on what Naruto liked in bed, such as knowing how to massage his cock using only her asshole and pussy.

Forty minutes into this and she got her wish. The imaginary bodyguard monitoring her asshole was ripped to shreds as ropes upon ropes of potent semen went rocketing through the blond's urethra and went spearing through his best friend's mother's anal cavity. Vibrations ran through her walls as they contracted around him, trying to squeeze the life out of him. While this went down, gallons of pussy juice gushed from the depths of her cunt, drenching his lap and the soft blanket below them.

Sasuke's mother was only given sixty seconds to ride the high of her orgasm, so she made every second count. But that was easier said than done since her lover was stroking her all over with his fingers. He skimmed his fingertips lightly over her shoulders, down her back, then grip her firmly at her waist, pulling her tight against him. She shuddered her against him as his fingers slipped into the bridge between her butt cheeks. And no, it didn't help that he was nipping the most sensitive part of her neck.

Panting heavily, she tried shooing away the millions of light particles assaulting her field of vision. The gentle gusts of wind provided a soothing feel to her shimmering tits as she immersed herself in the sounds of nature. The adulterous couple were currently making love on the outskirts of the Uchiha district. This was their personal getaway spot when they felt the need to have sex outdoors. A lake was nearby, which they often used to clean themselves up with. Across the river was a beautiful cabin that Naruto had constructed for overnight mating sessions. This spot was also very romantic because this was the perfect area to catch the sunset and sunrise, not to mention see sparkling stars in the night.

Best of all, this area was locked down via Fuinjutsu and genjutsu, so only Naruto and Mikoto were aware of it.

So lost in her trip down memory lane, Sasuke's mother hadn't realize until the very last minute that her pussy was being stretched by her lover's monster cock. Once again, the two lost one another as their lovemaking transcended the physical sensation of his oversized shaft hitting her square in the cervix. Every gentle stroke he made inside her was a dream come true. Every sigh, every whisper, every touch – all of it seemed to draw them towards a light that pulsed in her heart.

They kissed with their eyes, like they kissed with their mouths, like they kissed between their legs. Their hips met in the fondest of ways as they became aware of their fingers, arms, touching, the way their bodies were melting into one another. They were totally one in that moment, their bodies, hearts, and minds intertwined and totally in tune with one another. So beautiful was the art of conception that she wanted to cry to the heavens and thank Kami-sama for blessing her with the love of her life.

Thick, matronly thighs wrapped around him, but it was her breathless wails that told him that he had possessed her utterly. She was nearing the verge of yet another orgasm. Sadly for her, he had no intention of letting her go off that easy. His nostrils were filled with her scent, both the sweet scent of pheromones from her skin and the sweet honey from between her legs. It was mesmerizing to gaze at his monstrous shaft sliding in and out between the petals of her labia. Their pubic hairs were all alight with sparkling pussy juice that she was so generous to shower them both with.

Unlike Minato, who was a tiny-dicked sexual disappointment, Naruto could actually bring women to leg-shaking orgasms in the missionary position.

First a myriad of emotions rose through her toes and shot through her feet. With each slight movement he thrilled her and sent shockwaves through her loins. She raised her legs then stuck them into the air so she could take him deeper into her. Warmth radiated out from where they were linked and made her feel lightheaded for the umpteenth time. It was then the sensual energy pushed through her stomach and went straight to her massive tits, which were doing their own little dance as each thrust made her puppies jiggle.

It was then a light breeze seemed to come up like a breath that gives life. The intensity strummed her like a musical instrument and every time she felt she could take no more, he pounded into her like an ocean wave, spilling and pouring over her soul in warm, swirling currents. His name meant Maelstrom, and that's just the effect he was making her pussy experience. Warm and pure like air touched, their eyes met, and they came together like honey pouring all over their bodies, warm honey flowing over them and filling their hearts and tummies.

Tears started streaking down Mikoto's face as she orgasmed with all her might. Squirting so much in so little time was discomforting, but it was a discomfort no woman would complain about. Her body was racked with more emotion than she could bare because her wildest dreams were coming true. The man she was cheating on her husband was pounding into her as each throb traveled from the base of his monster cock up through her, hitting right in her ecstatic womb. A tsunami of jism was being deposited inside her and her inner walls were more than happy to guide them to where they needed to go.

Chakra was channeled to her nervous system, preventing her from blacking out. Normally, she wouldn't have minded being rendered unconscious because it was a joy to take a small nap after hours of nonstop sex. This time was different; this time she needed to stay vigilant and alert. She let out a frail cry as her son's best friend pulled out of her tight cunt. Her little folds were quick to come together since there was no more monster cock keeping them stretched apart.

She wasted no time to elevate her hips, not wanting her lover's jism to leak unnecessarily. After all, for the first time, there was no birth control jutsu being used to neutralize the effects of his potent sperm. A devoted gaze was directed at him through her sharingan activated eyes. Gathering the courage, she broke the four hour long silence by saying the seven words she's been dying to say to him for the past four years.

"You're going to be a daddy, Naru-koi."

 ** _xXx_**

Fugaku Uchiha knew this day would come, but he hadn't expected it to be today.

It confused him when his wife came in strutting through the door like the goddess she was. The sun had been rather mean today with its intense rays, but that brilliant illumination paled in comparison to the afterglow gracing Mikoto's face. He knew she just recently got fucked by her lover. Then again, he was bound to pick up on that with how long he's been her cuckold husband. What confused him was that every minute or so she would run a hand along her stomach.

His confusion morphed into concern.

Did she get injured?

Was she experiencing a stomachache?

His eyebrows crinkled in concentration, but there were no signs of her in any sort of discomfort. So why was she repeatedly rubbing her tummy? Tearing his gaze off his wife, he saw his master with a bunch of bags in hand. All the bags had the K&M Sweets insignia, so he knew the two had gone on a date there. He then saw the blond motioning for him to take the bags from him, which he did without a second's notice.

"These are for you, Fugaku-san."

Fugaku bowed his head. "Thank you, Naruto-sama."

"Naru-koi," piped in Mikoto. "Those are for my sons as well," she glanced over at her husband. "Do you mind calling them, Fugaku?"

"Not at all," voiced Fugaku with the slightest hint of hesitation. "Is this for a special occasion?"

Naruto chuckled to see the mischievous smile curling to his godmother's lips. "You want to tell him, Miko-hime?"

"Sure," twittered the MILF. "To answer your question, Fugaku: yes, this is for a special occasion. After all, our sons will soon be expecting a little brother or sister."

The adulterous couple shared a brief kiss before leaning into one another. Their latest sex session left them both overwhelmed and they planned to bask in the euphoria all through tonight. They say difficult roads lead to beautiful destinations and this destination was truly beautiful. Mikoto felt like the luckiest woman on the planet as she leaned into her lover's arm. She didn't mind that he was four years late in fulfilling his promise to her because there's no time like the present.

Meanwhile, the bags almost fell to the ground as the strength left the Uchiha Clan Head's body. His knees buckled, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. The air was pushed out of his lungs, leaving him gasping for breath. His submissive male Uchiha genes started acting up as unfathomable joy started cruising the arteries leading to his heart. It was his ultimate cuckold fantasy to see his master breeding his wife.

Tears welled in his eyes as Mikoto got scooped into Naruto's arms. Unfortunately, with his happiness came a bottomless sadness. What position was used for the conception? Where did they have sex? It's been a dream of his to witness the conception in person so he could witness the magic up close. Sadly, that dream will never come true. He was yanked from his depressing thoughts as his master placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Fugaku-san," said the blond. "You'll get the tape in a few days."

Fugaku dropped to his knees and bowed his head, just about ready to kiss his master's feet. The living room was now full of the sounds of him thanking Naruto from the bottom of his heart.

Naruto chuckled as he pulled the man up, while Mikoto giggled at her overjoyed husband. The adulterous couple knew what this meant for Fugaku, so they didn't want him to feel left out. After all, Naruto couldn't have bagged Mikoto if she hadn't married Fugaku. Besides, the man was a model cuckold and the whiskered jounin enjoyed being his master.

After hugging his wife and her lover, Fugaku rushed off to inform his sons that The Blond Mother Lover had just impregnated his best friend's mother.

* * *

 **I've been gone for two months, but boy does it feel good to be back. And what says that better than a 17,000 word chapter? The only reason why you're hearing from me is because my evening classes got canceled this week and my girlfriend is away for the weekend. Unfortunately, my schedule will remain this fucked up until the end of April, so don't expect the next chapter until the first week of May.**

 **Now let's talk about the harem sequel.**

 **Since Naruto will have a harem in the sequel, I want you to make suggestions for crossover female characters that you wish to be a part of his harem. You need to let me know of your choices so that I can place them in the harem poll. I'll introduce the poll in the next chapter and from there the voting shall commence. **

**Please make sure to cast your votes for crossover female characters in your review for this chapter!**

 **THERE WILL NOT BE ANOTHER CHANCE FOR YOU TO SUGGEST CROSSOVER FEMALE CHARACTERS AFTER THIS CHAPTER!**

 **P.S: I've responded to a majority of the reviews for the previous chapter via the site's private messaging system. Unfortunately, with my schedule, I didn't get a chance to reply to everyone so I apologize if I didn't get back to you.  
**

 **P.P.S: I'm going to respond to the guest reviewers here since I can't respond to them via private message.**

 ** _ ** _alpha, maybe in another fic I'll make that happen. Regardless, I'm happy that you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for the feedback._**_**

 ** _Daddy, thanks a lot, bud. Glad you're liking the fic!_**

 ** _Guest, I'll see if I can implement a footjob scene in a future chapter. I appreciate the suggestion!_**

 ** _ ** _Guest, Naruto fucking Kushina and Mikoto into submission and forcing them to agree with everything he wants is bad writing. Hentai is bad writing. Most smut fics on this site? Bad writing. This is why The Blond Mother Lover exists. But thank you for the compliments in regard to preparing Minato for the inevitable. I hope you enjoyed what happened in this chapter as well. Thanks for the feedback._**_**

 ** _king69, glad you enjoyed the chapter, bud. Thanks for the feedback._**

 ** _ ** _me, well that's Mikoto in a nutshell. I am glad you liked the bit about the ring. I agree with you when you say her boundless love for Naruto is kind of scary but also endearing. Conflict is brewing…that's all I can say for now. Thanks for the feedback._**_**

 ** _NaruKushi, let's see what happens. But as you can tell from this chapter, Minato is getting cucked quite badly. Thanks for the feedback._**

 ** _NaruKushi lover, glad to see you're enjoying the fic. Your suggestion is appreciated, but unfortunately it's not something I can work with. Naruto's parents are alive in this, thus destroying the canonical timeline. This is an AU (Alternate Universe) and is poles apart from canon. The harem sequel will not consist of sex slaves. Naruto has had his fair share of whores in the past. The harem will consist of the women who he's willing to establish a relationship with. That said, I'm grateful for the feedback._**

 ** _Oliver, raise a glass and say cheers to another fourth wall breaking. I'm grateful for the compliments and I am happy you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the feedback._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rejoice, mother lovers. Here's chapter 8.**

 ***This chapter has been re-uploaded. Look at the bottom Author Note for more details.***

* * *

Cerulean blue orbs squeezed shut as a feminine hand cupped his small balls. He groaned, arching his back and levitating a few inches off his seat.

"Pull your pants back up, Minato."

The Hokage did as told, but felt incredibly awkward to see the dull look on his doctor's face. "So…" murmured the blond. "What's the verdict?"

Earlier this morning, his world came to a screeching halt when he felt a scorching pain in his crotch. It hurt when he tried to walk, it hurt when he tried to sit down. He couldn't even urinate without feeling like his scrotum was on fire.

He had blazed through nine out of the ten new netorare novels Jiraiya had left for him. Unfortunately, he couldn't masturbate due to the pain in his nether region. This break from wanking helped him snap back to reality and realize just how badly he had taken advantage of his poor secretary. The woman was traumatized because he had forced her to read aloud the novels to him. Informing her to take the next few days off, he summoned an ANBU to have her memories of the past week wiped clean.

After an hour had passed and he wasn't getting any better, he decided to summon the Elemental Nation's most renowned medic and his wife's distant relative.

Tsunade peered into the hopeful eyes of her leader. When she was called into this temporary office almost seven hours ago, she was shocked to see a scrawny man with unkept hair, a messy beard, and such body odor that she could smell him from five feet away. At first, she thought Kushina had kicked him out of the house. The hypothesis was plausible when taking into account the redhead's temper.

She didn't expect The Yellow Flash to have busted his epididymis, which is the tube located at the back of the testicles that stores and carries semen. From the symptoms he had listed off (pain in pelvic area, urgent and frequent urination, and low-grade fever), she had a feeling he had epididymitis. This is most commonly caused by sexually transmitted diseases, but also by non-sexually transmitted infections like unary tract infections.

While she tried not to pry into people's personal lives, she had a sinking feeling that Minato had contracted something from a woman he was having an affair with. This aligned with her assumption that Kushina had kicked him out of the house. Out of all the possible scenarios, she wasn't expecting for him to confide in her that he's become an over-excessive masturbator.

His inflamed epididymis was treated by simply channeling medicinal chakra, but she still needed to take a urine sample. Thanks to the hospital staff she had personally trained, she got the results back within an hour flat. It revealed that he's clear of any sexually transmitted disease, and further tests ruled out the possibility of a bacterial infection. The two major causes of his condition didn't apply to him, but she wasn't Hashirama's granddaughter in name only.

It's been four hours since then and Minato's already on the fast track to recovery.

"Your epididymitis is clearing up," said Tsunade in a professional tone. "The discomfort in your groin will disappear if you take the medicine I've prescribed to you and have a good night's rest. From tomorrow onward, you won't be in pain if you do decide to masturbate. Just make sure you don't overdo it."

His body relaxed as relief washed over him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," spoke Jiraiya's former classmate nonchalantly. "Personally, I hope that you won't keep this to yourself. This obsession will be the end of you if Kushina ever finds out."

"No!" exclaimed Minato, slamming his hands on the table. "I have it under control."

Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms, accentuating her humongous tits. "Minato, on my way back from the hospital, I stopped by the Hokage Tower and learned from the staff that the renovations were complete almost a month ago," she paused here with anger bubbling in her voice. "You need help. Hiding here forever is cowardly for a man of your stature. You've been neglecting everything just so you can play with yourself."

She could also see the piles of documents on the floor, sofa, and table. This could only mean that he's not even signing his paperwork. What if a pregnant kunoichi wants to be crossed off the active roster, but she hasn't received the approval because Minato is too busy stroking his baby dick? The little respect she had for him was dying out at a considerably fast rate.

Jiraiya must've been responsible for turning this dedicated Hokage into the pathetic wanker before her. She took a deep breath, and the inflating effect it had on her enormous tits almost tore her grey kimono-style blouse in half. Unfortunately, she had no proof to back her claims. All she knew was that Minato couldn't keep his hands off himself; she had no idea why.

Speaking of the toad sage, the man had hightailed it out of the ANBU Headquarters when Minato had summoned Tsunade into the office. However, his presence wasn't all that needed since everything transpiring in the office is being recorded and analyzed by Naruto's shadow clones in real time.

"Y-you're right…" whispered Minato as he clenched his fists. "I have to get a hold of myself!"

Tsunade was taken back by the fire in the Hokage's eyes – the Will of Fire. Not even during his inauguration had she seen him so determined. This was the look of a man about to kick his addiction, and she believed that he could do it. A grin curled to her lips as she nodded her head in contentment. She was about to take her leave when she heard him calling out to her.

"Wait…you know that I…"

"Save it, Minato," said Tsunade with a chuckle. "I've known you since you were a gaki. You can't stand getting a bad rep, and you have severe trust issues. You will never allow me to walk away knowing your secret, despite knowing that I'm bound by doctor-patient confidentiality," a sigh escaped her. "So, who are you sending to make me forget whatever happened inside this office?"

Minato simply flared his chakra and then swung his chair around, refusing to meet the Sannin's eyes, refusing to admit that she was right.

The door creaked open and Tsunade found the answer she was looking for in the form of Inoichi Yamanaka. Ripples ran through her big, juicy derriere as she began walking towards the man. If she was going to get the events of today wiped from her mind, she wanted it to happen somewhere other than this fucking stuffy office.

Minato glanced around his surroundings, frowning at how far he had fallen. Netorare was like a virus which had infected his mind and made him lose sense of reality. Gritting his teeth, he flared his chakra once more, and this time an ANBU operative appeared in a plume of smoke.

"Bear," spoke the man whose wife was cheating on him with their son. "It's time to relocate to the Hokage Tower."

They say the cure for an obsession is finding another one. Instead of throwing himself in novels that feature men getting cuckolded, he planned to throw himself in his duties as Konoha's leader.

But as he would soon come to learn: when defeat is inevitable, it's wisest to yield.

 ** _xXx_**

"Good afternoon, Naruto-sama. "

The blond's nostrils flared as a low growl came up from his throat. "It was until I got your phone call. Where is she?"

"S-she's right here..." said the cuckold meekly, gesturing behind him. His heart skipped a beat as his master's gaze was like a dagger to his heart.

On cue, a shaky Mikoto popped out from behind her fearful husband. She paid her lover a glance, but meeting his dominating blue orbs was a grave mistake. Her plump, kissable lips, which she had slathered with red lipstick, quivered as she ducked her head with embarrassment marching across her features. Her flowing mane of black tresses cascaded down her shoulders, begging to be swept aside so that her creamy neck could be kissed and sucked on.

The button up shirt she had on was more like lingerie than something a modest woman would wear outdoors. It fitted snugly around her well-endowed chest and it was undone just enough to show the cock-hardening cleft in between her humongous marshmallows of flesh. The black bra hidden beneath the white exterior was seen easily through her barely-a-shirt. Naruto's monster cock stirred in his pants from drinking in the sight of his lover's exposed stomach. The sight of her bellybutton was making him want to spray her with whipped cream and eat her for days.

Her curvaceous figure was only accentuated by the red-and-black pleated skirt she had on. She tried smoothing it down against her thighs, trying to coax a few millimeters of length, but it was still barely low enough to cover her glorious derriere. It was the perfect slutty skirt – the kind that had a ridiculous hemline. The thickness of her matronly thighs was highlighted via her thigh-high black stockings. Her long, slender legs went on for miles. So lost in picturing them wrapped around him, he barely acknowledged that she was donning black high heel shoes.

Long story short: Mikoto Uchiha was all dolled up, dressed as a schoolgirl.

A very, very fucking sexy schoolgirl.

"You didn't want to continue the ninja academy because the life of a kunoichi no longer suited you," began Naruto once he regained his composure. "You said cooking was your calling so I put you through the top culinary institute in the Elemental Nations. Yet here you suspended from school."

The voluptuous kunoichi whimpered like a scalded dog. "I-I...I'm sorry, daddy."

Naruto ignored the fantastic actress and turned his attention back to her husband. "I'll take it from here, headmaster-san. This is a family matter."

Fugaku's nodded in submission and then took his leave. His role in this roleplay was to act as a headmaster and lead the Uchiha Matriarch to his master – that was it. However, as a cuckold, every fiber of his being was yearning to see how hard his beautiful wife was going to get fucked behind his back. Both his sons were in the guesthouse Naruto had purchased a few years ago. He was going to join the two since the adulterous couple needed their privacy.

Meanwhile, Mikoto's huge tits almost popped out of her skin-fitted shirt as she took a massive gulp of oxygen. The blond began hiking up her skirt by its hem. Every cell in her brain scattered as a gust of cool air collided with the coveted (and very naked) prize between her legs.

"I...I can explain, daddy!" cried Mikoto as she bunched up her skirt at the front, trying to cover up her indecency. "Just let me explain!"

" _Explain_?" snarled Naruto. "What is there to explain? You went to school without wearing panties, or you've come home without them. Either way, it's completely unacceptable," his lips thinned into a fierce scowl. "You are in so much trouble."

She rushed towards him, her hands on his shoulders. "Please…daddy, please!"

In one fluent motion, the man who she was cheating on her husband with yanked over her his muscular thighs. The pleated skirt she was wearing lifted flawlessly, once again flashing her exquisite treats to the whole world. The first spank was the loudest, and even Fugaku (who was almost out the door) heard it. She let out an anguished cry as the shock and pain triggered a reaction from her cunt. Ripples ran through her gorgeous bubble butt as his firm hand sank into her flesh.

Before the stinging pain could fade into the background, he started slapping her so hard that his handprints were becoming engraved on her big, fat ass. She didn't know whether to babble like a child or to shriek like a harpy. He was assaulting her, treating her like she didn't matter, but that still didn't stop her from thrusting her maternal hips back and forth to him. The pain was white hot, but it only melted into pleasure, blending into something even more intense.

"Owwwieeeee..."

Deciding to give the wife he had stolen the silent treatment, Naruto threw her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing and began making his way downstairs. He could feel his shirt getting wet; the back from her tears and the front from the juices she was leaking. Black strands of luscious silky hair fell over her angelic face as a timid squeak escaped her. His shoulders were getting massaged as her massive tits sank against him. Her legs underwent spasms as the cool air penetrated the parted lips of her glistening pussy, which was on full display since she was wearing no panties underneath her skirt.

In fifty-five seconds his cerulean blue orbs were adjusting to soft teal spotlights. Dark grey was the primary color of the concrete walls followed by shades of magenta. Parts of the wall held a purplish hue as magenta met teal. Several parts, such as the erotic paintings (the majority being nude art featuring Sasuke's mother posing provocatively, along with portraits of Naruto fucking Mikoto in different positions) hung up on the wall, held that essence of teal as the spotlights were directed on to them.

Despite this seeming to be the work of an artistic visionary, there was an eerie feel to the basement.

Light creaking noises occasionally filled the area as the chains dangling down the ceiling swung an inch or two back and forth. The slight rust on the steel confirmed that the chains have been put to good use. Then again, that was bound to happen due to how many times Naruto had bound Mikoto with these very chains and fucked her with no remorse.

A few meters away from the chains sat a patient's bed. A customized table would've worked too, but this hospital-grade patient's bed made it easy for Naruto to strap Sasuke's mother to the mattress and go ape-shit on her whenever he pleased. The nightstand beside the bed housed an abundance of items ranging from slutty dresses, to butt plugs, to gags, to paddles and leather whips – it was the ultimate MILF training package.

To say this part of the basement was a sex dungeon was an accurate statement.

Mikoto was a sputtering mess when Naruto roughly set her down. Out of the strength he had yanked from her though his glare, the remainder was just enough to help her stand on her own two feet. She brought her hands to her childbearing hips, cringing at the stinging pain in her tush. Onyx orbs flickered uneasily as he pulled her legs apart and cuffed her with ankle braces (that allowed chains to connect to them) that went up to the middle of her calves. Once he had secured her wrists with braces as well, she was in his possession and could do nothing about it.

"D-d-d-d-daddy…."

Fugaku's wife coughed as her son's best friend grabbed her by her black tresses, hauling her to her knees and wrenching her head back to the point she was looking straight up at him. He put a finger to her lips in a shushing gesture, silently commanding her to "stay quiet or else". She didn't exactly have the waterworks going, but her lower jaw was trembling. She swallowed the lump in her throat as he trailed his finger down, pulling her lower with him a bit, to run it over the fabric and between her huge tits. Almost immediately after this, Naruto attached the Uchiha Matriarch's wrist braces to the chains that were dangling down from the ceiling, and her ankle braces to the chains on the floor.

A flash of grade-A panic sent her pulse fluttering as her lover began hitching up her skirt to a height that left her privates no longer private. She squirmed as best as she could, but it was at that moment that her pussy decided that it could no longer stay silent. Thick, rich cream started oozing down her legs and the rest started dripping on to the concrete floor.

Cold blue eyes narrowed as the blond stroked Fugaku's wife's drenched pussy. "Do you turn into a slut every time you go to school?"

"I…I…mmmmmhhhh…" was all that escaped Itachi's mother as words died down her throat. She was unbelievably horny from this roleplay and being chained up was preventing her from squeezing her thighs together.

Besides, how could she play her part when her husband's master was interrogating her clit with his thumb? He pressed down on the engorged nub like a button, making her mewl sexily. When she felt he was starting to caress her little one lovingly, he mixed things up by attacking it with painfully light feather touches. Her poor clit struggled against its bully, but all its efforts were in vain. The metaphorical factory in her cunt had long since begun brewing delicious cream for him. He knew exactly what made her tick and it didn't help that he was also swiping her folds with his palm.

Then he spanked her with his free hand.

"Tell me!"

"I'M SORRY, DADDY!" shrieked Mikoto. "I'M SOR—" his hand didn't come crashing down on her butt this time. No, his palm hit her right on her labia lips… _hard_. " ** _CUMMMMINNGGGGG!_** "

It first began with a gush followed by some leg shaking. Then it transformed into somewhat of a dance as Mikoto started spasming like a woman with Tourette's syndrome. A puddle of feminine juice was steadily accumulating beneath her feet. Her hung jaw looked perfect with her rolled back eyes.

"Look at yourself…cumming all over the floor…" voiced Naruto while sucking on his fingers, reveling in his servant's wife's sweet nectar. "Is that how a modest girl is supposed to act?"

"I-I'm…sorry, daddy…" murmured the dazed kunoichi, her eyes glossed with lust. She couldn't recall the last time she orgasmed so quick – The Yellow Flash quick. It made sense during the first few weeks of them getting together, when Naruto could bring her to squirt with just a few touches. For her to cum like this, after all these years, with just a love-tap to her pussy was unbelievable.

Then again, this schoolgirl roleplay was the ultimate taboo fantasy for her, seeing as she was calling Naruto, "daddy", when in fact she just today received confirmation (disturbance in her chakra) that she was pregnant with his child.

That little tidbit was not known to the Blond Mother Lover.

"Rise and shine, sweetheart."

Groggy black orbs opened, only for them to bulge at the sight of the feather in her lover's hand. She didn't get time to object as he shoved a ball-gag in her mouth, effectively shutting her up. Time revolved slowly for her as the feather trailed down the fabric covering her shoulders. Not being able to verbally express herself was torture enough, but the instrument of doom was doing serious damage to her funny bone. The first few giggles were the most harmless. Then the furry side of the feather slid past her exposed arm and from there she became the living example of a hysterical woman shaking in her boots.

Tears started flowing down her puffy cheeks as her uncontrollable laughter came out muffled through the ball-gag. Drool was dribbling from both corners of her mouth. Her massive tits were bouncing up and down, like she was running a marathon. _Ching-ching_ went the chains she was bound by as she desperately tried freeing herself. Her feet locked up, straightening out on the concrete, but she couldn't move much. Since she was tied up, she couldn't even hold her ribs, which were starting to hurt due to how hard she was cackling up.

Naruto felt emotionally torn since his married lover was such an adorable MILF. He absolutely loved the way she laughed; it was music to his ears. Seeing her juddering in pleasure always helped awake the one-eyed beast between his legs. However, the sight of her face contorting in pleasure coupled with her laughing to her heart's content made for one confusing boner.

The feather was now wedged between her deep ass crack, like it was a bookmark of sorts. Her entire body tightened up as the fur greeted the little folds of her anus. Unfortunately, the tummy-rumbling laughter made her unconsciously unclench her asshole, officially making her the only woman on earth who's gotten rectally tickled. She tried gyrating her hips in the attempt to shake him off, but he kept stirring up trouble by swirling the stick around.

It took him a good minute to stop his assault on her. But he didn't do it out of mercy; he had other plans for her. Pulling the feather out of her ass crack, he went on to tickle her feet, calves, inner thighs, navel, belly button, nipples, neck – just about every exposed part of her flesh beside her burning pussy.

"P-please…daddy…enough…please…please…" she tried her hardest to explain that she was nearing the verge of an accident. If he didn't stop right this instant, then she was going to be utterly humiliated. Not once in the five years she's been with him had she released fluids during sex other than blood, sweat, tears, and of course feminine nectar. Not even the roughest or longest of their hardcore sex sessions had resulted in her soiling herself. That's because medicinal chakra was frequently used to block certain pipes so to speak.

This time around, he was ignoring all the warning signs and she was fearing the worst. The final straw that broke the camel's back was when he started swiping the feather against the entrance of her married vagina. In her near crazed state, she almost chipped a toenail when she involuntarily stood on her tippy toes. By now her mascara was running down her tear-stained cheeks, but her laughter was still going strong and her ribs were painfully hurting. He teased her cunt mercilessly, and she began biting down on her ball-gag. Onyx orbs squeezed shut as she couldn't handle anymore.

Her orgasm this time was titanic.

Prettily painted toes curled as the world came crashing down on her. Millions of light particles first bombarded her field of vision. Every muscle squeezed down as unquantifiable jolts of electricity coursed through her mortal flesh. Her huge tits were bouncing up and down due to her uneven breathing pattern. Her floodgates didn't open; the whole dam was shattered in one go. Her body was consumed and burnt to a crisp. She couldn't register her own voice, but she knew that she was releasing enough fluids to drown a man. Even the splashes were ridiculous.

To her surprise and utmost relief, she hadn't urinated. It was straight up female ejaculation. The blond must've applied medicinal chakra on her at the very last minute. That was the only logical explanation.

Naruto wiped his best friend's mother's juices across her skirt to clean his fingers. Licking his lips, he ran his fingers up her body, along her throat, till he cupped her chin in his hand. She barely had the strength to meet his gaze, but he could see the fear in her eyes. Removing the ball-gag from her mouth, he prevented her from saying a word by shoving two fingers inside her. She protested at first, but soon fell into obedience as she licked and suckled, working every milli-inch with her skilled tongue. But no matter how good it felt, it wasn't the sort of oral service he wanted from her right now.

"What to do with you?" asked the blond as he removed his fingers from her mouth. "Ah, I have just the idea."

Fourteen-and-a-half inches of cervix-killing steel sprang to life as Naruto yanked down his trousers. It made his heart race to see his "victim" looking like all hell had been unleashed on her. Unchaining her wrists, he allowed her to fall to her knees, where she was in the perfect position to suck his monster cock.

"D-d-d-d-d-daddy…" stuttered Mikoto as she threw her hands over her mouth. "You're bigger than my arm!"

If his married lover was going to put on such a performance, then Naruto wasn't about to disappoint either. Straightening out her trembling arm, he pressed it up against his monster cock. She had exaggerated about him being bigger than her entire arm. She wasn't too far off though since his cock was an inch longer than the size of her forearm and hand put together, and was thicker than her wrist. Mikoto delivered a dramatic act look of despair as she started to wobble like a bobblehead toy.

"Hmmm…that's a fair guestimate, Miko-hime," said the blond, his mind boiling with lust. Even though his nickname for her hadn't changed for this particular roleplay, the tone he was using to call her that was different. He had forgotten that she was a mother of two and someone else's wife. Right now, she was his darling princess and it was his job to ensure that she never goes down the wrong path again.

Such was the power of fantasy.

"Puh…please…" whimpered the Uchiha Matriarch. "You will destroy me, daddy."

His eyes narrowed, his blue orbs darkening as he glared at her. "You've made your bed. Now you're going to lie in it…with me. This is your punishment."

She opened her mouth to mutter her final plea, but the man she was cheating on her husband with took that window of opportunity to shove his Hokage Tower down her throat. Her cheeks burned as they expanded around his thick girth in suction. The air was pushed out of her lungs with that one brutal thrust. His sheer size made her tear-stained cheeks balloon out like she was attempting to eat a plate full of food in one bite. To add to her discomfort, her head snapped up as he coiled a chunk of her hair around his fingers and started fucking her face. Drool dribbled down her chin as she gagged on his tool, but by Kami did he look like he didn't care.

Thankfully, this wasn't the first time he was treating her like the prostitutes he used to fuck. By channeling chakra to her oral caverns, she ensured that her organs wouldn't get damaged.

For the next twenty minutes he used her, abused her. She slobbered on his ungodly large shaft like a dog and that's just how he treated her. His massive balls slapped against her chin each time he jerked his hips forward. Her hair was getting yanked by him, but not hard enough that he was ripping it from the roots. She was doing a fantastic job of playing a reluctant schoolgirl who was slowly falling into her molester's trap. The gagging effect was brilliant since she was forcing it out. He knew full well that she had become far too skilled to be choking on his cock.

Tightening his grip on her hair, he pressed her head down until her plump lips were mushed against his pubic hair. Her arms flailed around in mercy, but he had none for her. Closing his eyes in bliss, he suffocated her with his wife-stealing rod. He felt the floor vibrate as she heatedly tapped her feet in submission alongside digging her nails into his forearms. The need for oxygen was becoming apparent for her. It wasn't until her features started attaining a purplish hue that he pulled out of her.

Her hands went straight to her chest as she gulped massive gulps of air. Tears were falling down her cheeks from getting viciously throat-fucked by her husband's master. Despite knowing just how rough he could get with her, she hadn't anticipated that he would smother her like that. It was clear he was being affected by the roleplay just as much as she was.

"Just look at how much your pussy is dripping from sucking my cock" hissed Naruto, a predatory gleam completely overpowering the concern in his eyes. "To think I used to expect great things from you."

Having regained her breath, Mikoto desperately gripped her lover's thighs. "Please, daddy…I promise to always be good!"

"But you were a bad girl in school today," argued the blond as he pushed Fugaku's wife down and tore off her shirt. The buttons flew in different directions, one almost hitting him in the face, but he uncaringly proceeded to tear off her bra. She looked so afraid and put on a phenomenal performance of reluctance, but it only made him want to fuck her even harder. The skirt was the final article of clothing to go and with that, his girlfriend was fully exposed to the world.

Flipping her over so she was on all fours, her palms and kneecaps nuzzling the stone cold concrete floor. Her cute little asshole puckered up neatly between her butt cheeks, her dripping labia lips peeking out from between her thick MILF thighs. The two symmetrical spheres of her humongous bottom were calling out to him and his monster cock was yearning to answer on his behalf. Taking his eyes off her tush, he connected her wrist braces to another set of chains on the floor, ensuring that she would have no way to escape him.

"You were a _very_ bad girl," getting into position, he brushed her cunt with his cockhead. "And there's only one way to reason with a bad girl."

In just one go, he shoved his monster cock up her cunt. There was no starting off slow. There was no letting her get used to his size like most of their roleplays depicted. No, this time he went balls-deep inside her with one thunderous thrust, hitting her square in the cervix. A glob of saliva rocketed out of her mouth as she reared her head back. Her huge tits swung forward with such speed that her entire chest started to hurt.

" **KAAAAAAAAAAAAMI-SAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

"Urgggh…what a tight little pussy!" crowed Naruto while digging his fingernails deep into the doughy flesh of his best friend's mother's buttocks. He wasn't at all exaggerating about her pussy being extremely tight. Even after five years of regular sex, her velvety walls somehow always managed to revert back to their virgin tightness.

"Aaaaaiiieeeeee…."

"Oh, is Miko-hime enjoying this?" sneered the blond as he slapped her across her shaking ass. "That means I'm not punishing you enough!"

From that moment onward, the jounin began fucking the living shit out of her.

A flash of red transpired in her peripherals as she activated her sharingan. Her moans were coming out as unintelligible gurgles as he clutched her neck, choking her. His other hand was yanking on her messily bouncing black tresses. She was being lifted off the sheets each time he rammed her from behind. Her massive derriere began clapping loudly as his hips smacked against her wobbly butt with every hard thrust. The rock-hard peg that was her clitoris was being demolished by his heavy balls with every rocking motion of his hips. Her palms were getting scraped by the rough surface of the concrete floor, which was the same case for her kneecaps.

Her face cringed and grimaced from getting her pussy wrecked, but it was a feeling only a rare few women on the planet will ever experience. Her brain cells had all but scattered, the pink flower petals of her vagina had took on a dark shade of red. She had long since surrendered control to him, knowing better than to challenge him. In no time flat, his jackhammering thrusts resulted in her juices squirting out. She stared blankly at the teal spotlights above, but she could see nothing as she got her mind, body and soul broken by the man who made a cuck out of her husband.

" **I'M CUMMMINGGG, DAAADDDYYYYYYY!** " hollered Mikoto, clenching the steel chains binding her to the floor. The tomoes of her sharingan went swirling around, making her head spin from the outrageous pleasure she was in. The spasms in her legs amplified to the point she began rocking her hips back and forth like a delighted whore. Her toes curled as the rough concrete bruised her sensitive skin. She was drowning her lover's cock with hot reproductive juices.

Wet, squishy noises filled the basement as the whiskered ninja sensually withdrew his cock from the hole his best friend came out from. He reveled in the sight of his whimpering girlfriend, who now laid chest first on the cold floor in a puddle of her own juices. Sitting across her thighs, he wedged his gigantic tool between her massive buttocks. He squished her cheeks together, causing them to fit around his thick girth as he pumped his hips, driving his cock to and fro the road which separated her bottom. She moaned sleepily as she tossed her head from side to side, her puffy cheeks rubbing against the concrete.

"Do you think you're learning a valuable lesson?" asked Naruto without a shred of emotion, like a shinobi about to engage in combat.

Mikoto whimpered, struggling to find her voice. "I…I do, daddy."

"Good. Now let's move on to your final punishment."

By the time Mikoto registered the response, she realized her hips were getting propped up and her butt cheeks were getting spread. The moment she felt her lover's finger circling her anus was when she gasped dramatically like a terrified schoolgirl who had just failed a mandatory class.

"NOT MY ASS, DADDY!" cried Mikoto as she tried clenching her asshole as hard as she could. "PLEASE NOT MY ASS!"

"Your headmaster mentioned that you were telling other students that you were a badass," began the blond with a foxy grin. "Let's see how bad that ass really is."

It wasn't easy, but Mikoto managed to force down the urge to roll her eyes at the godawful pun. The man she was cheating on her husband with was normally a witty fellow. However, he would sometimes say such things just to see if she would break character. Due to her experience she kept her composure and remained fearful of getting stuffed in the ass "for the first time".

The hype was real.

She was waiting for a brutal penetration, possibly without lubrication. With how terrifyingly huge his cock was, getting dry buttfucked would be suicide. Unfortunately, she knew from experience that it was a terrible idea. A few weeks ago, he went in without lube for the first time, and the result was her jumping out of bed while covering her violated ass with her hands to prevent him from doing further damage. Her angelic features had contorted to visually express the unimaginable pain she was in. The sheer decibel level of her harpy-like shrieks had even broken their Fuinjutsu-powered bedroom windows.

Her mind wandered as she realized that he could also shove it up her butt while forcing her into a humiliating position, which he has done a number of times before. She knew exactly how seriously he took his role as an Alpha/Dom. However, for the past few days, he hasn't been tearing off her clothes and fucking her like she meant nothing to him.

Don't get her wrong. She cherished being treated like a princess and being made love to. The sensual pampering he gave her was out-of-this-world, but it was even better when coupled with some hardcore sex. Rough balances out vanilla; she felt it was healthy to maintain an equilibrium. The upset in balance all started the evening he decided to breed her.

Those handful of hours of romance was a mind-shattering experience for her. The way he held her while his cock explored every groove of her pussy. The way her body reacted to his every touch. The kisses he had smothered her with. The sheer passion she found bubbling in his cerulean blue orbs. She had always known that her godson considered her his black-haired goddess. However, it wasn't until that night that she realized just how much of his heart belonged to her. That night was the concrete proof that Kushina Uzumaki could never replace her.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt her godson's Hokage Tower brushing the little folds of her anus. Taking a deep breath, she started clenching and unclenching her asshole in anticipation.

What she didn't anticipate was for him to leave her hanging high and dry.

The chains became undone and she was scooped into the arms of the whiskered blond. She blinked a couple of times in confusion and her expression showed just that as she was lowered on to the patient's bed. It wasn't until she felt him wrapping his arms around her that she realized what brought on such a drastic change from him.

"You know…"

"I felt the extra chakra signature just now. You're pregnant," whispered Naruto, his eyes welling with tears of joy. His hands roamed the toned tummy of his married partner so tenderly that he triggered her maternal instincts.

"With your child," she added in a quivering voice. " _Our_ child."

Naruto pecked his sniffling godmother on the top of her head. The couple laid in each other's embrace, whispering to one another, basking in the happiness that they were going to be parents. For Mikoto, she was going to experience the joys of motherhood after eighteen long years. For Naruto, this was going to be a first time experience and that's exactly what made it all the more exhilarating.

"It seems like you wanted to keep this a secret from me."

"I forgot about your dumb sensory abilities," cutely argued the MILF. "I didn't tell you right away that I'm pregnant because I figured that would stop you from fucking me hard. Didn't you back away from shoving your cock up my ass when you sensed a disturbance in my chakra network?"

The blond was about to speak when he was cut off by his lover.

"I know you better than anyone," continued the black-haired goddess. "When you decided to impregnate me, you stopped thinking of yourself as the man who's cuckolding my husband, and started thinking of yourself as the father of our future baby," she looked so fragile as she grazed her tummy in circles. "Your fear of hurting me has put you on guard when we have sex. You think you'll cause internal damage if you fuck the shit out of me like you normally do. That's why I pulled out all the stops with this schoolgirl roleplay, in the hopes that you would momentarily forget about making love to me and focus on giving it to me hard and rough."

His eyes widened for a moment before a chuckle escaped him. "Oh look. It's detective Miko-hime."

Sasuke's mother's melodious laughter was music to his ears. He just stared at her, watching her hold her rumbling tummy. For the past five years, he's had dreams about this moment and now the time is finally upon them. This goddess was officially the mother of his unborn child. He loved her unconditionally before, but now that love had transcended space and time.

"Am I right?"

A soft nod was administered by the blond. "One hundred percent. Hardcore sex does suit us best, doesn't it?"

"Hardcore sex with several dashes of gentle lovemaking," corrected Mikoto seriously, taking her godson's face in her hands. "Don't forget that I love getting spoiled."

"Right," said the jounin with a smirk. "Miko-hime is so greedy."

A mischievous grin curled to her full lips as she grabbed her husband's master's monster cock in her small hands. "But you still love me, Naru-koi."

"That I do," was all the blond murmured before he quickly made an amendment to their position. He was now crouching by the edge of the mattress while she was laying down chest first. Licking his lips, he propped up her childbearing hips, readying her for the doggy-style position for a second time.

Having been together with her partner for so long, Sasuke's mother knew exactly how to excite him. Kneeling with stretched legs, she presented her big, fat ass to him like an offering. She stretched out her arms, just as if she was bounded to the bed. The submissive pose was always a great hit with him. Bringing her hands to her hips, she pried open her butt cheeks, revealing her winking asshole and the twitching lips of her pussy. Tremors ran through her thick thighs as he teased her with a few feathery grazes.

"I think a punishment is in order," cooed the blond, aligning his god-sized tool with his godmother's anus.

Her lower lip quivered as she ducked her head. "P-please, daddy…please not in my ass."

And that's exactly the hole that got split wide open by his monster cock.

That too without lube.

 ** _xXx_**

Not once in his life had he worked so hard.

He spent the past twenty-four hours primarily signing important documents. Every now and then he would feel the demons in him yearning for him to cave into his desires, but he would not fall victim ever again. The only netorare novel he hadn't read would stay sealed until the end of time.

Another hour in, and the Hokage shot out of his chair.

"Fuck…my wrist is killing me!" exclaimed Minato with a deep frown marring his face. Deciding to pace back and forth to kill some time, he felt relieved that he was almost done with his paperwork. Once he was done with that, he planned to meet with his advisors.

Then and only then could he head home and have some dinner with his family. Most importantly, he could finally spend some quality time with his beautiful wife. He never felt bad about neglecting her or his son for paperwork. However, it was eating him up inside that he had spent the majority of the past month reading netorare novels when he could've been making two-minute love to his wife with his micro-penis.

Exhaling deeply, he fell back on his chair and pulled another stack of papers closer to him. A thud was heard beside him, informing him that something must've dropped out of the stack. Leaning his body out to the right, his eyes almost bugged out of their sockets. Had he put his arm out to the side, he would've tapped he shoulder of his son's shadow clone (who's been hidden via Invisibility Cloak this entire time).

Smirking, the doppelganger took a few steps back from his oblivious father.

"No…no…no…this can't be happening…" whimpered Minato as sweat started trickling down his forehead, accentuating the expression of fear that was etched across his features. On the floor was the netorare novel he knew for sure he had sealed into a scroll. This was the one thing he had fought so hard to escape. His goal was to starve his distractions by focusing all his energy on paperwork. He had hoped that this would help him overcome his temptations.

They say you can always find a distraction if you're looking for one. The fourth Hokage wasn't looking for a distraction, yet here it is staring him in the face. It's in the moment of decision that a man's destiny is shaped. He could either ignore the book and continue signing paperwork, or let netorare screw with his mind again. Despite giving it his all, he just couldn't resist the urge of picking it up. A distinct quote from A Cuckold's Diary came to him in a flashback as tears welled in his eyes.

 _What is meant to be always finds a way._

 ** _xXx_**

Her arms were snaked around his neck. The sweaty mane of her long, red hair acted as a blanket for them both. A sleepy smile was etched across her features as she unconsciously nuzzled his shoulder with her puffy cheek. Her huge tits were pressed up against him, the heaviness of her orbs sinking into his firm pectorals. His monster cock was buried balls deep inside the divine hole he came out from eighteen years ago. His thick jism was still dribbling out of her asshole, a magical place that his poor father never got the chance to enjoy.

Drawing in a gulp of oxygen, he felt at peace as his hands sank into the doughy flesh of his unconscious mother's gorgeous bubble butt. His cerulean blue sparkled in delight from taking in the mesmerizing sight of the ocean. The incestuous couple were currently onboard Naruto's yacht (which he had imported from the Western continent) and were fast approaching their undisclosed destination.

The Blond Mother Lover wasn't multiple steps ahead of his father for no reason. Having turned countless husbands into cucks back in the day, he knew exactly how to break Minato Namikaze. Every single change in the man's character thus far has gone according to plan.

An inconceivable amount of planning had gone into the seduction of his mother. However, he had to research Minato just as much as he had to research Kushina in order to account for every possible test case. He was now at the point where he knew The Yellow Flash better than the man knew himself. Naruto hadn't forced his father to stay cooped up inside the ANBU Headquarters and read netorare novel upon netorare novel. Minato had neglected his family and his office duties out of his own free will, and his son took full advantage of that.

Naruto had counted on Minato temporarily snapping out of the netorare craze. The goal was to let his father believe that he's regaining some of his confidence and then shatter that confidence in one fell swoop. That's why he had appointed a shadow clone to remain in the Hokage office. The shaky Hokage, not knowing what else to do, would have to turn to his wife – Naruto had also taken this into consideration. That's why he told his mother that they were going to vacation outside the village for a few days.

The sound of yawning derailed him from his train of thought.

"Mmm…" mumbled Kushina, adorably rubbing her eyes. "Are we there yet, sochi-koi?"

Naruto claimed his mother's lips, his cock twitching inside her pussy. "We're here, kaa-hime."

Her interest piqued, Minato's wife peeked over her son's shoulder. The yacht's engine rumbled as it came to a grinding stop. It shocked her to the core when he first revealed to her this enormous three-story transport. There were twenty luxurious bedrooms (all of which had private bathrooms), a ball room, a game room, a sauna, a big pool on the upper deck, as well as a state-of-the-art kitchen. The entire yacht was coated with Fuinjutsu seals, so no one can see who's onboard the transport. That's why they've been having sex out in the open and haven't bothered wearing clothes at any point during their journey across the sea.

From this angle, she couldn't see a thing, so the experience was lackluster for her. She squealed as he jumped out of his leather chair, pulling her along with him. She blushed as he carried her inside with her still impaled on his gigantic cervix-killer. The next five minutes were a blur for her. They took a shower, got dressed, and now here she was staring at a beautiful island with luscious green forests with tall trees and a plethora of vegetation.

"Welcome to Kushina Uzumaki-gakure," announced the blond as he threw his hands up dramatically. "Or as it used to be…"

It was at that moment that father's wife fell to her knees. "U-u-u-uzu…Uzushiogakure."

When her homeland got struck down by the combined forces of three out of four of the Great Ninja Villages, the bastards decided that the destruction wasn't enough. The Uzukage Tower was the first to fall, followed by every home, school, shop – not a single thing was left. Even after that, they weren't satisfied, and used such powerful explosives that it broke even the smallest bit of rubble. Tragically, Uzushiogakure ended up sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

Throughout her kunoichi career, she made several attempts to find her missing home, but every single one of them ended in failure. When Minato became Hokage, she pleaded with him to send a team to help in her search. He had flat out denied her, stating that the currents are too strong and that it's impossible for ninja to swim anywhere near the lost Land of Whirlpool. He didn't even agree with her request to teach students about Uzushiogakure in the ninja academy. That was one of the many reasons why she opposed his belief that the village comes before family.

Yet here she was, staring at the land where she was brought up. She babbled uncontrollably, unable to think, unable to speak – the world revolved slowly for her. There were no Uzukage Tower or any familiar buildings in sight since all of them had been destroyed by those barbarians. However, this was her ancestral homeland; she could sense it. She looked over to the side and gasped silently to see a palace guarded by a gate with the Uzumaki swirl depicted on it. She weakly accepted her son's hand as he offered it to her. There was no strength in her legs and her mind was blank. She prayed with all her heart that this wasn't a figment of her imagination.

"Don't ask about what I had to do or how much I had to spend," whispered Naruto as he pecked his mother on the lips. "You were worth it, kaa-hime."

The lullabies she used to sing to him when he was a baby were the ones her own mother used to sing to her. She remembered telling him all about her childhood, and it always delighted her that he paid such close attention to her. Tears were flowing down her face. Her massive tits were falling and rising with each deep breath she took. Material possessions classify as a gift. Her son didn't give her a gift; he gave her a piece of her life back. She tilted her head to gaze into his soft, affectionate blue eyes. He was the man she had broken her wedding vows to be with, and to her the price she paid was less than the few coins it costs for a piece of fruit.

She kissed him back, wetly and sweetly, their tongues meeting tentatively, just brushing as if to explore each other. Then she went in and smooched him with all the power of her heart's uncontrollable desire. Her smooth, feminine tongue dueled with his as they swapped hot saliva. Their mouths were pressed roughly against each other as they hungrily made out. She squeezed his arms through his shirt, still reveling in the fact she's with such a strong, solid stud.

Dropping into a squat, she used the momentum to yank down his trousers. His monster cock sprang to life and she pounced on it like a harlot. It was not possible to describe her emotions, but she was trying not to express them verbally since she didn't trust her voice. She kept her eyes locked on his as she slipped his cockhead into her mouth. Her tongue rolled, meeting the underside of his cock, massaging it, savoring it. She inhaled his tool with the finesse of an experienced woman, experience that she could've never attained had she remained faithful to her husband.

Her trouser-clad ass pointed to the trees in the background, the fabric of her garment stretching due to the size of her enormous derriere. She brought her palms to his thighs, digging into them with her nails. Pulling her mouth off his cock, a pop sound echoed proudly in the empty village. The powerful shaft was glistening in the sunlight with her hot saliva, which stretched between his cock and her mouth in viscous bands. Quickly relieving herself of her shirt, her massive tits jumped forward, bouncing up and down.

Naruto pulled his mother to her feet, mesmerized by her shirtless form. "Dance for me."

The red-haired goddess wasn't at all surprised by her child's demand since that was one of his many kinks. Nodding to him, she pressed her tits together, forming a natural fault line of juicy cleavage. She bent over after dropping her hands, letting him watch those big ol' marshmallows bouncing against each other. Turning around with her hands on the waistband of her trousers, she started revolving her spacious hips in a smooth circular motion. Her glorious derriere jiggled around before settling in place, and her garment wedged it deep in her crevice.

She sexily peeled down her trousers, teasing her son with a slow-motion shoot of her big, fat ass bulging out from the top, revealing a portion of her deep ass crack. As she swayed her hips, her gorgeous bubble butt rippled back and forth like gentle ocean waves. Spreading her bottom, she fully revealed the contents only he could enjoy. Creamy nectar was seen gathering around the pouch of her vagina as she was imagining her son eating her out from the back. Fantasizing about him wedging his face between the colossal mass of her buttocks was helping her move her body in a way that screamed "come and fuck me".

From a miserable, unsatisfied housewife who was always horny, she had transformed into to a fucking hot MILF who was exceling in the sensual art of seduction.

She turned around and fell to her knees, getting on all fours. Plump, kissable lips glossed as she licked them, her violet eyes sparkling with unadulterated incestuous lust. Her hair was fluffy and fanned over her face, giving her a smoldering sexy look. She hadn't fully removed her trousers since they were dangling around her ankles, but that only aided her in her goal of garnering her son's attention. Purring like a contented kitten, she began crawling towards him.

When she wasn't deepthroating him, she was massaging his big balls with her tongue. She would take one in between her lips and suck on it, borderline chew on it. Only after she was done slobbering over his balls did she detach herself from them and go back to consuming his cock. She felt the vibrations of his impending orgasm, and that only made her double her efforts. Her son was her Kami-sama and she was going to worship him for the rest of her life.

"I am going to suck your cock until I pass out, dattebane," promised the mother as she stared up at her son, her chin glistening with his precum, her hard nipples throbbing, pointing outward, calling out to him, just like every other part of her.

Naruto threw his head back, curling a few strands of his mother's hair as she began bobbing her head up and down on his cock. A dark smirk was curled to his lips. ' _She is mine, tou-san…all mine._ '

 ** _xXx_**

He was exhausted.

Terrified.

Alone.

They say for every man there exists a bait which he cannot resist swallowing. He tried his best to look temptation in the eye and defeat it, just like he had done in the Third Ninja War. Unfortunately, this enemy was just too strong. Four days ago, Minato once again succumbed to his desires and flipped open the last netorare novel that was handed to him by his former teacher. That same night, after he hungrily read every word and envisioned every scene, he pulled up his pants and called his advisors. They weren't happy to hear he was going to take a five day leave, but they promised to complete the tasks he assigned to them.

As he rushed home, he hoped from the bottom of his heart that Kushina would be able to help break his addiction of netorare before it breaks him. She had always been the dominant one in their relationship and he felt okay with her bossing him around. Perhaps all he needed was her warmth. He hasn't had sex with her for over seven years, and that was his own fault. All hopes he had for getting better were crushed when he found a note left by his wife stating that she's heading out to vacation with their son for a few days in Wave Country.

People see the light at the end of the tunnel.

All he could see was darkness.

Stranded with no escape route, the broken man sobbed to himself as he wandered mindlessly over to the living room sofa before collapsing on the soft cushions. It was then he came across dozens of pictures laying on the table, all featuring his wife with their son.

The first set of images were comical since Naruto and Kushina were both making funny faces for the camera. Only his wife would ever see that side of their son. Naruto was never so free with him, not that he ever gave him a reason to be with his constant absence. Diverting himself from the depressing thoughts, his throat dried up to see a close-up photo of Kushina's trouser clad legs wrapped around Naruto's torso. What he didn't know was that his wife was actually naked from the waist up and was breastfeeding their son when that picture was taken, but the closeup prevented him from seeing that.

Another one was of a shirtless Naruto. His protruding chest was boiling with muscles and the sweat dribbling down his pecs only accentuated his sex appeal. Such broad shoulders, such rigid texture. His abs were as if they were made of granite, and his low body fat level made his muscles flow together. His son was fucking ripped, with a body built for breeding women and cuckolding men. Reading about Ruto in the Make Out Paradise novels with that type of physique made him feel appearance conscious. But Naruto was making him feel like a sack of shit.

The last picture he saw before he lost his mind was Naruto giving a piggyback ride to his wife. Kushina's hair was flying all over the place as the photo was taken while the two were in motion. He couldn't see her face, but could see the thickness of her matronly thighs as she was coiled around Naruto. He saw red as his wife was wearing a skimpy bra and thong, and it was sluttier than anything she's ever put on for him. Yet here she is cozying up to their son almost fully naked. Another thing that infuriated him was that his son was only wearing boxers, meaning he could feel Kushina's massive tits pressing up against his toned back. This also meant that his wife's pussy was also rubbing up against their son.

He fought back tears when he realized he was pitching a baby tent.

But he couldn't stop the waterworks when he realized he was drowning in the deep end of his addiction. Kushina was fully clothed in the photo and so was their son. He had almost lost it over an image that didn't even exist. He couldn't fall asleep that night, or the next one, or the next one. Each night he would try, but it always resulted in him jerking awake with a cold sweat, shivering like a leaf in the wind.

Long, slender arms of his wife were wrapped around their son's neck. She looked nice and cozy with her massive tits pressing up against him and her head resting on his shoulder. What began as the image his mind had previous conjured was transforming before his very eyes. Feminine giggles haunted his dreams as Naruto carried Kushina to a destination where his presence was apparently not needed. As his wife passed him, he was treated to the sight of her exquisitely well rounded derriere. The tiny thong she had on was riding up her ass crack, and was revealing more of her gorgeous bubble butt than he's seen in over seven years.

The next dream didn't feature Naruto giving a piggyback ride to his mother. In fact, it took him a while to realize the man she was with was their son. He could only tell that by the man's spectacularly fit physique and golden locks since his face was blurry. Kushina was walking hand-in-hand with the blond towards a cabana. They were out on a vacation of some sort.

She just as scantily clad in this dream, but this time around he could see her massive tits almost popping out of her bra since her chest wasn't hidden. The amount of cleavage she was flashing to the world was ridiculous. Every now and then the fabric of her slutty bra would loosen and more of her tits would spill out. Her enormous ass jiggling as she moved made him foam at the mouth. The part which snapped him back to reality was when Kushina's bra flew off when Naruto scooped her up into his muscular arms. Her big, juicy tits started bouncing up and down with her erect nipples pointing in varying direction. She did nothing to cover herself. Instead, she gestured for their son to grope her.

By this time, his head was pounding in anguish.

Incest was held in high regards in the Elemental Nations because it allowed esteemed clans to keep their bloodline pure and untainted. However, that didn't mean every ninja got up in the morning wanting to fuck a family member. Minato couldn't understand why he was dreaming of his wife getting sexual with their son. Perhaps it had to do with the time he came home to Kushina sitting on Naruto's lap while watching a romance movie. Whatever the case may be, it made him sick to the stomach that such perverted thoughts were plaguing his mind.

The third dream was nothing short of torture. It started off with water splashing around his wife's voluptuous body as she got out of the bath. The water was hot, evident by the fact Kushina's privates were almost entirely covered by steam. Then came the scene which he was dreading. A pair of muscular arms became snaked around his wife's slim waist, fingertips grazing her pubic hair. The pussy that was his through marriage was now in possession of another man.

It took a few seconds for her tantalizing moans to start bouncing off the tiled walls. Her voice was melodic, similar to the sounds he imagined the women Ruto had fucked in those novels make when he touches them. The sight of his wife arching her back made him realize she was getting stuffed with the man's cock. He couldn't see the penetration, but the sight was exactly what was depicted in the Make Out Paradise novels. The women would drop their jaws as their features would contort into indescribable anguish. The man his wife was cheating on him with must have a monster cock like Ruto's for her to start spasming like that.

This time around, he couldn't identify who this man was. He was owning his wife, slamming her against the wall while pounding her into submission. The steam prevented him from seeing much, but the deep, masculine grunts escaping the man's lips while he stretched out Kushina's pussy was too much for him to bare. That's when he jerked awake for a third time, and with such powerful chest pains that he had to clench his heart.

It was then he realized his sheets were soaked.

That was the first time in his life he came in his sleep.

The emotionally distraught man threw his arms around himself and started rocking back and forth like a trauma patient. His cerulean blue orbs flickered uneasily as he drank in the darkness of his room. It was like he was wandering, waiting for something to happen to him, something that'll change everything, something that his whole life has been leading up to. Little by little, he was becoming a man so lost in the vast and intricate corridors of his own lonely mind where none may reach and none may save.

That night, his netorare novel craze came back with a vengeance as he re-read all ten novels Jiraiya had given him in record time by creating shadow clones and receiving their memories. The following morning was a typical Konoha weekday morning for everyone other than Minato Namikaze. Instead of eating breakfast like a normal person, he used his toad summon to call for Jiraiya, who appeared in less than five minutes. He said nothing to his former teacher, just handed him a slip of paper.

It was roughly twenty-five years ago when Jiraiya had last gazed at him with such pity. He had just been promoted to chunin rank and the Sannin decided to treat him by sending him to a whorehouse. Losing his virginity to a woman he didn't love didn't sit well with him. He was desperately trying to win over Kushina back then, but the redhead never gave him the light of day. His pleas were ignored as he got dragged by the cuff of his collar right into the brothel.

That hooker he had hired was a textbook slut who didn't hesitate to make him feel conscious about the size of his tiny dick. She started things off by sitting down on his lap, allowing him to feel her humongous butt cheeks ballooning out on his thighs. The way she had kissed him was so fierce that he submitted to her almost instantly. She had teased him so much that he busted a nut the moment she touched his tiny dick. When he met up with Jiraiya afterward, he felt his confidence shatter when he saw the sheer disappointment on the hermit's face.

This time around, The Yellow Flash ran out of fucks to give.

For he had given up.

 ** _xXx_**

She laid on her side, her humongous ass ballooned out on the hardwood floor of their yacht. A hand was buried in the forest of her lover's golden locks as he suckled from her lactating tits. A sigh escaped her succulent lips as he pried open her butt cheeks, revealing the bridge located between them. She kissed the top of his head as his calloused fingers stroked her drenched creases.

The incestuous couple were on their way back to Konoha after spending four days breaking in their brand-spanking new home, which they had named the Uzumaki Manor. From what the whiskered adult had told her, Uzushiogakure would be their personal getaway spot. The decision to rebuild the Uzukage Tower and other buildings she remembered from her childhood was in her hands. He had officially signed off the rights to the island to her.

Despite wanting to christen all fifty bedrooms of their mansion, they were far too engrossed with fucking each other to find the time to move from one bedroom to the next. Kushina had poured every ounce of her strength in worshiping her son, but it became clear that he would forever be too much for her to handle.

Her mind wandered to two days ago, when he spilled a fair share of his secrets to her. It was a bitter pill to swallow that her son had evolved into this Sex Kami because of the experience he's gathered from fucking hundreds of whores. She used to be concerned with pleasuring him better than Sasuke's mother. How exactly was she supposed to pleasure him better than all his past lovers? So many wives he's ruined for their husbands. As his mother, it pained her that he had traveled down such a dark path and that she was oblivious to it all. Didn't he consider the possibility that he was getting in the way of a couple's marriage? Just because he had a gigantic cock, it didn't mean he had to shove it up another man's wife's cunt.

She was going to castrate Jiraiya for corrupting her son.

Unfortunately, as his lover, she wasn't oblivious to the fact the things he had done were to win her over. The problem was that he was the only person on the planet who she could never isolate herself from. Even when he was a child, she had never raised her voice at him. For her to stay angry at him for an extended period of time was nigh impossible. Then of course he had to resurrect Uzushiogakure for her. By doing this, he's now in full possession of her mind, body and soul. He was such a crafty genius for planning out everything with such timing and perfection.

That said, her anger lessened when he informed her that he hasn't fucked a single prostitute in five years. She was still disappointed, but she was willing to forgive and forget because he had manned up and told her some of his darkest secrets. The past is in the past – she was his present and future. That's the reason why she didn't stop having sex with him. That's the reason she's still laying with him naked and enjoying the sensation of him drinking her nutritious breastmilk.

Mikoto had reacted similarly (a little harsher in fact) when Naruto told her about his past conquests, not that Minato's wife was aware of that.

Naruto also confessed to his mother about almost every little thing he's done to seduce her. The necklaces he used to buy for her that he would forge his father's signature on to, and that he would leave behind the receipts in his pocket so she would realize he had bought the jewelry for her. All those times he's overheard her conversations with her friends to educate himself about her private life. All those times she dressed up for Minato, practically begging him to fuck her, her son was taking notes on what made her tick. She felt violated and humiliated to hear he had invaded her privacy to such a degree.

At one point she had cut him off and gestured for him to stop talking. He hadn't mentioned anything about his relationship with Fugaku's wife, but she could tell he was about to do so. A part of her still wasn't ready to hear why the two were knocking boots. All that information he had dumped on her concerning prostitutes only added to her fears. He had admitted to cuckolding dozens of husbands. What if he had done the same to Fugaku? It wasn't such a farfetched hypothesis, seeing as he was doing the exact same thing to his father, her husband.

She was yanked out of her thoughts from an incredibly powerful pressure building in the depths of her nether region. So lost in her thoughts, she had no idea that her son had snuck behind her and was spooning with her. Her soft feminine curves fitted perfectly with his solid muscles like pieces to a puzzle. Taking his hand to her outer thighs, she sighed dreamily as he dug his hands into her flesh. Getting her toned legs worked on by him made her feel more connected to his strength and power.

The thickness of his monster cock was stretching out her cute little asshole, but he wasn't drilling in and out of her. He was giving it to her slow, reveling in her natural heat. Moving his left arm away from her thigh, he draped it around her, enclosing her tit with the palm of his hand. Both breasts felt like putty in his hands as one by one he squished, mashed and massaged them. She felt jolts of electricity traveling across her backbone and striking her with full force in her clit every time he squeezed her sore nipples. The poor nubs looked abused due to the amount of milk he's extracted from them on this fine day.

"Are you gonna cum, kaa-hime?" cooed Naruto, his free hand seeking out the forbidden moistness of his father's wife's cunt. "Are you gonna cum for your son?"

The redhead gnashed her teeth together as her beloved offspring buried his face in the nape of her neck, sometimes chewing, sometimes kissing. She could feel his strength, his hot breath. Subtly and ever so delicately, he brushed her red patch of pubic hair like he played with her flowing red tresses. Her legs locked up and she squeezed her thighs together, almost crushing his hand with her thick, matronly thighs.

He was now cupping her pussy, his thumb stroking her rock-hard peg of a clit while two of his fingers toyed with her labia. His thrusts were slow and steady, programmed to work just for her asshole. Tilting her head, she crashed her lips on to his, desperate to kiss the man she was cheating on her husband with. She grinded her childbearing hips into his crotch as he folded his fingers inside her snatch. The both of them could feel the walls of her cervix pumping and pulsing against his fingers as he curled them around to press on the most sensitive parts inside her.

Her rectum lecherously rippled over the blond's terrifyingly huge tool as it gave her a deep tissue massage from the inside. Even after all the milk her tits had released, cream once again started bubbling from the pores of her erect nipples. As he started ramming into her anus, making her fat ass and her tits jiggle, she responded by clenching her nether region with all her might. The walls of her vagina and rectum started collapsing on his fingers and cock respectively. The spasms in her legs were unbearable in this position because she was laying on her side. She arched her back, her gasps constantly broken by her sobs of pleasure.

"H-hhhaaai…"

Cerulean blue eyes narrowed as he growled into his mother's ear. "Then cum!"

" **CUMMMMMMINNNGGGGGGGGGGG!** " shrieked Kushina at the top of her lungs, a glob of saliva shooting out of her open mouth. Her orgasm flowed from her toes, to her fingers, to the top of her head as a powerful wave of juices gushed from the heart of her femininity. Water gathered at the corner of her eyes from the sheer quantity of juices she was gushing out. She juddered violently as he started pulverizing her anus with jackhammering thrusts, refusing to let her bask in her climax.

Like a chain reaction, her blond mate started flooding her asshole with his potent jism. Violet orbs turned white as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The heat emitting from his cock was tremendous, so much so that she tried pushing him out of her. She felt her asshole opening, breathing and gapping as he slowly withdrew from her. All she could do was lay there, whimpering as her ass oozed out his semen.

Turning his mother around, Naruto tucked a strand of her sweaty hair behind her ear. A smile graced his features as she nuzzled her cheek against his chest. "Feeling better?"

"I…don't think we should have…sex on the floor anymore…" whispered the cheating wife while trying to catch her breath. The hardwood floor hadn't been kind to her ankles. Since they were pressed up against the floor and her legs shake when she's nearing an orgasm, the friction burn was discomforting to say the least.

"You're just saying that because you faceplanted when I was fucking you doggy-style earlier. It wa—"

Kushina pounced on her son like a cougar and cut him off by smashing her lips against his. Volcanic red was the color of her face. The incident happened about eight hours ago, but it wasn't her fault that she fell on her face. The floor was slippery since he made her squirt all over it. She got on her hands and knees, pushed out her bubble butt and waited for him to take her like an animal.

Unfortunately, unlike when she would clench the sheets when they did it in bed, the wet floor prevented her from getting a proper grip. His one thrust lifted her off the floor and her knees gave in. Her hands flew forward, resulting in of the most embarrassing moments in her sex life.

"Baaaaakaaaaa sochi-kooiiiiii!" wailed Kushina comically as she pounded her fists on her son's rock hard chest, getting angrier upon hearing his chuckles. "It's not funny, dattebane!"

"Okay, okay," said Naruto, throwing his hands up in mock surrender. "Do you want to talk about what's been eating at you?"

The Uzumaki Matriarch said nothing in response, so her son decided to draw out her answer. His big, strong hands came down to her sides, his thumbs positioned at the side of her spinal chord. A moan escaped her as he slid his hands all the way up, from her lower back to her neck, his thumbs pressing against the sides of her backbone and making each one of the segments in her spine feel like it was made of rubber. The feeling was so incredible that she started gasping for air.

"W-w-w-waaaiitttt…."

But the man who planned to cuckold her husband ignored her and sent his hands to her right shoulder and the base of his neck. By using his thumbs he began to make slow, calculated, tiny circles over the area, working firmly into her muscles. She chewed on her quivering bottom lip as the knots in her neck kneaded into mush. It was then he wrapped both his hands around her left arm and began to brush down his hands from the top of her arm to the base of her palm. In the middle he would massage the muscles around her bones into a fine tissue, and then do it again for her opposite side.

Her uterus started contracting, hard. Her chin was glistening from the drool dribbling down the sides of her mouth. Her back arched and her legs quivered. She felt an uncontrollable urge to gush out fluids in the form of a forcible stream. He was holding her enormous ass in his hands, bouncing it, squeezing it, cherishing it. He dug into the doughy cheeks like a homeless man digs into a plate full of delicious food.

Chakra was now being channeled into the tips of his fingers, allowing him to manipulate her senses and override her nervous system. He would graze his hand along her sides, but it felt like he was massaging her cunt. He would spank the spheres of her bottom, but it felt like he had just crushed her tits between his hands. Her moans grew louder and louder, eventually evolving into screams. Two fingers suddenly went spearing through her anal cavity, causing her glossed eyes to bug out. Wrapping her arms around his neck in a haste, she bit down on him like a vampire.

" **Cccmmmnnggggg**!"

Her muffled voice bounced off the skin of his neck as she desperately bellowed out her love for him. The wedding ring she had on was so deeply buried in his hair and it yanked a blond strand from its root when she pulled her hand away. She was squirting an abundance of creamy and concentrated pussy juice, and all her eyes registered were the bluish-purple colors of the evening sky. She shook against him, like he had stuck her naked inside a freezer. For several minutes her crotch and legs twitched. Her breathing was hard and heavy, causing her tits to heave up and down.

There was an angelic glow to her when she finally opened her eyes. She was sporting a healthy blush, her flushed features bringing out her beautiful red hair. A cute mewl escaped her as her pussy coughed up a few more drops of her cream. She was about to lean up to kiss her lover when she saw the bloody hickey she had left on his neck. It was like a lioness had bit into the flesh of her prey. Guilt rushed through her, mainly because her maternal instincts were cursing her for harming her child. She was broken from her thoughts with a soft peck on her lips.

Naruto stroked his mother's hair while breathing in the fresh ocean air. "Do you want to talk about it now?"

"I was thinking about Minato," said Kushina in a faraway tone. "When I told you I was okay with your plan to cuckold your father, I was angry at him for a number of reasons. We're a month into our relationship now, and I've long since forgiven him," pausing here, she placed her hand on her bedmate's own. "Exactly what is the purpose of cuckolding him? Why drag him along needlessly when I can simply divorce him?"

A nod was administered by the blond as he had predicted his mother would ask this question sooner or later. "You know the sort of women I used to lay with," began the jounin carefully. "Roughly ninety-five percent of the Make Out Paradise novels released to date is based off of my sexual experiences."

The man stopped speaking when killing intent started flooding the expensive yacht. His parent's eyes darkened as her hair started hovering in the shape of nine tails. Part of him wanted to inform Jiraiya to get the fuck out of the Elemental Nations for the Red Hot Habanero would skin him alive.

"That...fucking...pervert..." gritted out the furious mama bear. "Does that mean he was spying on you have sex with all those women?!"

Despite saying those words, she felt like a hypocrite – and she was. After all, she had spied on her son fucking her best friend and had watched every single minute of it. But she wasn't about to fess up now.

"I'm referred to as Ruto in those books, not by my real name, but we can talk about that later," continued Naruto seriously, garnering his mom's undivided attention. "How this relates to tou-san is that he's been binge reading the novels that feature me turning husbands into cucks."

Kushina stared at her son in the utmost disbelief. Her tiny-dicked, failure at sex of a husband was reading smut? She's known him since they were kids and he's never been a fan of the Make Out Paradise series. The only book of Jiraiya's he's read is Tales of a Gutsy Ninja, which had actually inspired her to name her son, Naruto. Moreover, he's so vanilla in the bedroom that the missionary position is his one and only preference. It took her years of convincing him to let her ride him cowgirl. The experience was an epic fail, but it proved that Minato will never be man enough to handle her.

She was about to voice her concerns when her son pulled her up. His jism was still oozing out of her asshole and it began dripping on the floor as he led her inside one of their many cabins. Confusion was plastered across her features when he told her to get comfortable on the bed. Her eyebrows narrowed, but she decided to obey his command for now.

"Watch."

Multi-color flashes appeared in her field of vision from the bright lights being produced by the television screen. A high-quality video started playing, and she threw her hands over her mouth. She was watching the highlights of the changes Minato's been going through. The only footage that wasn't included in this tape was of Minato summoning Tsunade into the ANBU Headquarters, since that event happened recently.

It actually hurt her to see his frantic reaction to flipping open A Cuckold's Diary. Even though she was cheating on him, he was still her husband. She didn't love him, but that didn't mean she wanted to see him so vulnerable. It was difficult to witness his transformation as he went from one netorare novel to the other. That concern morphed into anger when the scene cut to him forcing his secretary to read aloud to him. That woman was really sweet and didn't deserve to be treated like that. The sight of him masturbating didn't faze her in the least bit. Nothing could ever compare to her son's monster cock, especially not her husband's baby dick.

The scene changed to Minato sobbing uncontrollably and Kushina tore her gaze away from the television. "What have you done to him?"

"It may seem like I hate tou-san, but that couldn't be further from the truth," said the wife stealer. "I admit to have sprang the trap on him, but I promise I haven't forced him to do anything. He's doing all of this out of his own free will. I know you're skeptical, but tou-san is destined to be a cuck."

"How are you so sure?" queried the red-haired goddess. "What if—"

"Do you remember referring to tou-san as a girl trying to pose as a flaky boy?" interrupted the blond, earning a small smirk from her. He chuckled at her proud look. "Tou-san has always been a submissive man and it's his greatest desire to watch you have sex with another man. He simply needed a push in the right direction. Think back to the footage you've just watched of him jacking off while reading netorare novels. Compare that to your personal experience with him in the bedroom."

The flashbacks commenced with her enrolling into the ninja academy. The retarded boys of her class used to bully her for the color of her hair. Although Minato never joined the boys, he refused to speak up against them. When she later asked him about it, he told her that he preferred to avoid confrontation. She just flipped him off, called him a sissy, then stormed off with a huff. Looking back now, not much has changed since then. Minato still avoids confrontation like the plague.

Memories of him "making love" to her resulted in her scoffing in disgust. She didn't hate her husband, but she sure as hell hated their sex life. She still tried dressing up and trying new things to spice things up, only for him to refuse to meet her halfway. That's why it shocked her to the core to see him so horny in that video tape. He used to squirt a few drops of jizz and then roll over in satisfaction, leaving her unsatisfied and infuriated. However, what she saw in the tape was him getting frequent erections, something she didn't think was possible for him.

Her jaw fell as a gasp darted out of her throat. It hadn't dawned on her until now that her son was spot-on with his analysis. She turned to him, bewildered that he had uncovered something about her husband that she couldn't in all the years she's known the man.

"Okay…" murmured the redhead. "But how do you know for sure Minato wants to be cuckolded?"

Naruto wordlessly reached for his wrist and unsealed a note.

"Earlier this afternoon, Jiraiya-sensei was handed this slip of paper by tou-san," began Naruto calm, cool and collectedly. "One of my shadow clones were approached by Jiraiya-sensei soon after that. Thanks to a reverse summoning, the note is now in my possession."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, the married woman accepted the note and took it into her shaky hands. She lowered her gaze on to the paper and instantly recognized her husband's handwriting. Her eyes widened and the paper fell out of her hands.

 _Ruto,_

 _We need to talk._

 _~ Minato Namikaze_

 ** _xXx_**

"Get the fuck out of here."

"I'm dead serious."

"Again, get the fuck out of here," hissed Tsunade. "I believed you when you confessed to cheating on Fugaku. I don't agree with it, but I'm not going to bother arguing with you about it. However, I refuse to believe that the man you're copulating with seemingly has a fourteen-and-a-half inch cock, which also so happens to be thicker than your wrist. That is ridiculous."

Mikoto huffed and stuck out her tongue at the Sannin in childish anger. Deciding to ask her former sensei (Kushina and her were both a part of the genin team led by Tsunade back in the day) a few pregnancy related questions, she headed over to Konoha Hospital. She had just revealed to the woman about her affair, but didn't reveal Naruto's identity. The blond's monster cock always hits her in the cervix, even when he hasn't bottomed out inside her. She wanted to receive confirmation that there won't be any complications with having sex with him now that she's pregnant.

Naruto was well aware of this meeting since Mikoto had informed him that she would be visiting Tsunade soon. The buxom blonde was a family friend and was the best medic in the ninja world today. Involving her made sense because the Uchiha Matriarch would give birth to Naruto's child later down the road, and they wanted someone they trusted to deliver it. That way, there would be no unnecessary gossip of a blond Uchiha baby. Fugaku had already come up with an excuse to prevent his clan elders from seeking answers they didn't need to know.

"Believe what you want," said Mikoto angrily. "But I promise I'm telling you the truth."

The blonde chewed on her bottom lip, knowing the blackette wasn't one to make up such an absurd story. Her thoughts drifted to the man the woman was cheating on her husband with. Such a demon-shaming huge cocked individual should be extremely popular with married women. However, she hadn't heard any gossip concerning the man other than the information Mikoto was providing her with. To get stretched wide open by something of that size…it must be a life-altering experience.

She cleared her throat, a red hue coloring her cheeks. "Okay, let's move on. I know you didn't come here to spill your heart out, so tell me why you're really here, Mikoto-chan."

Fugaku's wife didn't have to say a word. She just rubbed her stomach in a circular motion and nodded at the medic, who in a blonde blur rushed towards her. Swinging her feet merrily, a smile curled to her lips as the woman ran a check on her.

"You're healthy and there seems to be no complications. Do you know whose it is?" whispered the Sannin while pulling her hands away. There was no need for her to congratulate the glowing lady since she obviously knew she was pregnant.

"I haven't had sex with my husband in over five years, Tsunade-sensei," said Mikoto. "I'm carrying my lover's child."

Tsunade didn't trust herself to say anything positive in response, so she just nodded along.

"Even if this man is _that_ well-endowed, he should not pose a threat to your baby during intercourse," began Jiraiya's former teammate in a professional tone. "I take it he bumps your cervix with ease?" the nod made her nether regions tingle. "Your baby will be growing inside a sac of amniotic fluid, which will float inside the amniotic sac inside the uterus, which is protected by the cervix. Even if he does bump into your cervix, he will not be able to harm the baby."

Before Mikoto could sigh in relief, Tsunade continued, "You need to understand that there are other factors to take into consideration. Firstly, I've never examined a man with such a ridiculously large cock, so you have to be careful when engaging in intercourse with him. If you feel any discomfort whatsoever, make sure you change the position immediately."

Sasuke's mother sighed, this time out of frustration. She knew there was bound to be roadblocks in her journey to becoming a mother again, but not having sex or having limited sex with her son's best friend was not an option.

"Can you strengthen my cervix?" asked the black-haired lady. "With medicinal chakra, I mean? Is that possible?"

Tsunade hummed for a few seconds before her hazel orbs sparkled in delight. "Why didn't I think of that before? That's a great idea!" chirruped the buxom blonde while patting her patient's shoulder. "I can easily reinforce your cervix with chakra. Once that's done, you should be free to copulate with your lover in whatever manner you see fit. Just be sure to visit me from time to time so I can ensure that you're in tip-top condition."

Mikoto smiled brightly at the older woman and hugged her tight. "Thank you so much, Tsunade-sensei."

Waving off the expecting mother, Hashirama's granddaughter gestured for her to take a seat so she could perform the miniature operation. There was no need for a theatre. This would be done through clothing and wouldn't take longer than a couple of minutes. Such was the beauty of medicinal ninjutsu.

A creaking sound suddenly filled the room as the door swung wide open. The two looked over to see Naruto Uzumaki making his way towards them. On cue, Mikoto's onyx eyes fluttered, her heart soaring in happiness to see that her lover was back from his trip to Uzushiogakure. She didn't expect to see him again until later tonight, so this was a wonderful surprise. She knew every single thing he planned to do with his mother there. After all, she had a no-secrets rule with him.

Tsunade was happy to see her godchild (she was second in line to Mikoto for godparent status), sure, but she wasn't oblivious to the intimate embrace the two were now in. Still, the blond has grown up into a man whose body she's heard from numerous women is "oh so delicious". The difference between father and son couldn't be more evident. Snapping back to reality, she saw the whiskered blond's hands roaming the Uchiha's exposed tummy. The two were talking and it didn't sound like a conversation between a godmother and godchild. Deciding to garner their attention, she cleared her throat, earning a head turn from them both.

"Gaki," began the medic in a stern voice. "It's good to see you, but we were in the middle of something. I will have to ask you to leave."

"No," declared Fugaku's wife on behalf of her husband's master. "He stays, Tsunade-sensei."

Any suspicions she may have had vanished when the couple shared a brief kiss. It was then her chocolate brown orbs widened. If those two were seeing each other, then that means her own godchild was the man with the god-sized cock. She chewed on her bottom lip as her eyes traveled down to the blond's crotch. Did he truly have such a beast tucked away in the confines of those trousers?

"We're trusting you with our secret, baa-chan," said Naruto seriously while taking his girlfriend's hand in his. "Please do not break our trust."

The blond was poles apart from his father. She couldn't remember anything that had occurred during her meeting with Minato since he had wiped her memories clean of that day. Then again, Minato was more paranoid than a teenage girl, so for him to do such a thing wasn't out of the ordinary. Naruto, on the other hand, was more open and he held a particular soft spot in her heart due to him being her godchild. Besides, he obviously trusted her more than his father trusted her. That was a major plus in her opinion.

Was she caught off guard by this revelation? Yes, but only because the two were so close to her. It would take far more to really shock a veteran kunoichi like her. She had no issue with their relationship because she's never seen her former student happier than she is now. Besides, it wasn't her place to pass judgment and that's why she decided not to voice her concerns. They were adults and would have to suffer the consequences of their decisions like adults. Of course, she had no idea that Fugaku was fully aware of the relationship, so she assumed this affair would eventually tear shit up in the Uchiha compound.

"Doctor-patient confidentiality," swore the Sannin just as seriously. "Okay, lay back on the bed, Mikoto-chan."

Naruto softly kissed his lover's hand as she got her cervix strengthened via medicinal chakra. This was great news for him because now he could be as rough with Fugaku's wife as he wanted, and neither of them would have to worry about potentially harming the baby. A few minutes later, the couple were out the door. They were now making their way to the Uchiha district where Naruto planned to fuck Sasuke's mother for the next couple of hours.

The two suddenly stopped dead in their tracks.

In front of them stood none other than Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto was knocked-for-six since he genuinely did not see this coming. After he arrived home with his mother from their trip, he told her that he was heading out and that he would be back soon. She was about to lay down and nap at the time, but she didn't want him to leave a shadow clone behind since he said he would be back in a little bit. The biggest problem was that he couldn't sense his approaching mother since he was too caught up reaching out for the miniscule chakra signature growing inside his godmother's womb.

Meanwhile, violet orbs met onyx.

" _Mikoto_ ," gritted out Minato's wife.

" _Kushina_ ," came an equally harsh response from Fugaku's wife.

The wind picked up as leaves started flying out from the nearby trees. The sun magically vanished as thick clouds conquered the morning blue sky. Several Konoha citizens, who looked interested in the tense scene, backed away from the outrageous killing intent flooding the town square.

It was a showdown between the two mothers who were involved with The Blond Mother Lover.

* * *

 **It feels good to be back writing, though my schedule has been hellish. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed yet another 17,000 word chapter. Since there's not much left to be said, let's move on to the harem poll, which I had promised I will introduce in this chapter.  
**

 **There are going to be two polls for the harem: a crossover poll and a Narutoverse poll. I didn't ask for suggestions for the Narutoverse poll in the last chapter because I've already come up with a list of women for it. Kaguya Otsutsuki is automatically locked in the harem, and so is Itachi's future wife, Izumi Uchiha. The other Narutoverse characters will go through the voting process.  
**

 **I said in the last chapter that that chapter will be the only one where you can suggest characters for the harem. Don't bother suggesting any more characters because I'm no longer accepting harem candidates.  
**

 ***x*x*x* AMENDMENT MADE AT 12:30 PM, MAY 5th *x*x*x*  
**

 **The review-based harem polls have been removed from this chapter's author note due to the reviews being mainly spam. If you wish to vote now, then please head over to my profile to do so. I have a poll set up there, so just use the tool to cast your votes. Review-based votes are no longer accepted.  
**

 **I had busted my ass writing this 17,000 word chapter, which was only possible due to me skipping an overnight shift on May 4th and pissing off my manager. All of that to make good on my promise to update in the first week of May, and I get piles of names as thanks in the reviews, even though I had pleaded for people to leave some feedback while casting their votes. I don't think that was too much to ask.** ** **I apologize for the inconvenience this will cause the guest reviewers, because it was for you guys that I had bothered to make the voting via review in the first place. If you can create an account to vote, that'd be much appreciated. Understand that I tried to make it work for you, but I unfortunately cannot be bothered with sifting through piles of names when all that'll be going through my head is "damn, almost no one gave a fuck about the chapter".****

 ** ** ***x*x*x* END OF AMENDMENT *x*x*x*******

 ** **Anyway, that just about wraps up all I needed to say. Please make sure you do me a solid and leave feedback for the chapter when you're putting in your votes. It does make me feel better about spending so much of my time cooped up in my room writing.****

 ** **P.S: I've replied to everyone's reviews via the site's private messaging system. Since I couldn't do that for the guest reviewers, I'll be replying to them here.  
****

 _ ** ** ** **alpha, I'm alive all right! That sure is a list of suggestions. Thanks for the feedback.  
********_

 _ ** ** ** **King69, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the feedback.********_

 _ ** **Guest, you spoil me with your feedback, kind sir. I appreciate the compliment!****_

 _ ** **Guest, I am glad you hold my fic in such high regards. The compliments have been well received, so thank you for that. I've noted down the harem candidates. Thanks for the feedback.****_

 _ ** **Guests 1, 2, 3 and 4 (all four had suggested harem candidates), your suggestions have been noted. Thanks for the feedback.****_

 _ ** **Guest Footjob, no worries, my good man! I have jotted down the footjob scene. Again, I make no promises, but I'll see what I can do.****_

 _ ** **me, yes, sir...crossover girls. Your suggestions have been noted and I appreciate your reasoning behind your choices. Thanks for the feedback.****_

 _ ** **naruto, I've taken note of your harem member suggestions. I'm glad you like the content thus far!****_

 _ ** **Oliver, thanks for the kind words and the suggestions have been taken into consideration. Thanks for the feedback.****_


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been a while, mother lovers.**

* * *

His eyes fell upon yet another pale sheet, yet another pointless document he was forced to sign off on. Four days have passed since the fourth Hokage lost his battle to netorare, and he was now back in his office. His wife and son were still on vacation in Wave Country, which was honestly a blessing in disguise. He was having dirty dreams of Kushina fooling around with another man. How was he supposed to react to seeing her again?

His ninja-trained ears twitched upon sensing a disturbance in the air. Turning his head, the tension dissipated as his former sensei crept into his office through a window. He offered the man his usual warm smile, only to receive a look that spelled indifference. Things have been awkward between them ever since he handed the man that slip of paper to deliver to Ruto. He was certain Jiraiya had lost all respect for him and would never look at him the same way again. Frankly, he didn't give two shits about anyone's feelings right now for his dark desires would not be denied.

He was forced to react as a scroll came hurling towards him. Breathing labored, mainly because he knew what this was about, he began tearing the seal open. He was in such a frenzy that he didn't bother to wait for the toad sage to leave or for him to at least address what's inside the scroll.

Jiraiya scoffed at the pathetic sight of his ex-student. "I'll say it one last time: what you've read in those novels pales in comparison to the real thing. Think very carefully about what you want before chasing after it. Now that I've said my piece, just know that I'm not your errand boy. From now on, summon Gamakichi if you want to send anything to Ruto."

Minato didn't acknowledge the warning, nor did he wave goodbye to the elder since his nose was buried in the contents of the letter.

 _Hokage-san,_

The gap between his pursed lips widened until his jaw was ajar, his eyebrows arched comically. The blatant disrespect was like a slap to the face. Even the Tsuchikage, a widely renowned Namikaze hater, always addressed him as Hokage-sama.

 _Who would've thought that the legendary Yellow Flash would reach out to me? I'm not one to beat around the bush, so let's cut right to the chase. You know what I'm capable of and you wish for me to tame that hot piece of ass you call a wife._

 _You, Minato Namikaze, want to get cuckolded._

The grip he had on the document lessened as his hands started to shake. Sweat was trickling down his back, free flowing like condensation on a window plane, beading on his forehead and slowly dripping from his chin. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he ignored the salty liquid dripping on to the paper. The Minato of yesterday would've castrated anyone who dared speak ill about his wife. However, a rush went through the Minato of today to hear his wife being brought up in such a lustful manner. Ruto must receive countless letters of this nature for him to know exactly what the sender wishes to talk about.

 _I've done my research on Kushina-san. She's a warrior and won't easily be seduced, but I love a good challenge. Rest assured, she will fall…like they all do. Picture this, Hokage-san. I'm lying on your marital bed with your wife's beckoning pussy yielding to me as it's being stretched under the onslaught of my cock. At first, she was crying her eyes out, begging me to stop as the guilt was killing her. Tears are still staining her cheeks, but now it's because she's never been fucked so hard._

 _She was so desperately seeking to be with you tonight, yet you were nowhere to be seen._

Sweat was now trickling down his entire face from picturing this scenario in his head. Having read all those netorare novels, all of which were littered with graphic sex scenes, he had an idea of how freakishly huge Ruto's cock was. However, the lack of detail in this letter was making him want to tear his hair out. He was nowhere to be seen. Where was he? Kushina was begging Ruto to stop fucking her because the guilt was killing her. What exactly did she say? Jumping out of his chair, he started pacing back and forth. He was forced to use his imagination to fill in the blanks – and by Kami was his imagination going wild. What he didn't know was that he was being played like a fool.

Comparing a virgin's hentai manga to the Make Out Paradise novels was like…comparing a virgin's hentai manga to the Make Out Paradise novels – the two were in completely different leagues. The raunchy scenes aside, there was considerable focus on character development, emotions and feelings, not to mention genuine romance between the partners. In fact, Jiraiya's the number one selling sex author in the Elemental Nations, earning more per book than an author does in a lifetime.

Naruto was fully aware of how well-written the Make Out Paradise novels were. So, by writing as vaguely as possible, he figured it would trigger his father so much that he would end up sinking deeper into his clutches. Moreover, Minato wasn't aware that the younger blond was writing this letter while receiving a blowjob from his mother. The incestuous couple were still on their yacht when Naruto sent this letter to Jiraiya via toad summon.

 _If this is truly what you want, and I have a feeling that it is, I'll be hearing from you soon, Hokage-san._

 _~ Ruto_

They say one shouldn't get obsessed or it will posses them, but Minato was far too gone to care. His eyes were glossy as he leaned over to pick up a pen.

 ** _xXx_**

Staring up at the ceiling, Kushina Uzumaki embarked on a spiritual journey of finding the calm in the chaos. Upon returning from her trip with her son, she decided to distance herself from him. The eyes are the mirror of the soul and reflect everything that seems to be hidden; and like a mirror, they also reflect the person looking into them. This is why she firmly believed that self-reflection is a humbling process.

Her son used to be a whore connoisseur.

She told him that the past was in the past, but she wasn't at all fine with the abuse he had put those poor women through. His justification for the homewrecking was that he was on a "noble quest" to attain sexual wisdom for her sake. She was offended by his nonchalant defense because it was eerily similar to her husband's infamous saying that the village comes before family. However, this back-and-forth did help her understand the whiskered blond a little better. While his actions were unjust and cruel, he was a shinobi on a mission. As a kunoichi who's been on the battlefield thousands of times, she could understand his side of view, no matter how much the mother in her disagreed with it.

The fact she had been staunchly faithful to her husband wasn't lost on her. Months would pass without seeing him and not once did she harbor any feelings about another man. It wasn't until she saw her son naked for the first time that she caught whiff of the drug that is adultery. The guilt was fooling around behind her husband's back was present, but it was constantly being overpowered by adulterous lust. However, for the past week or so, all she could think about was divorcing Minato. Her son had ruined her for her husband in every way imaginable thanks to his monster cock.

It wasn't just the ungodly sex. It was the conversation, the romance. Even prior to Minato becoming the Hokage, she could never seem to talk freely with him because they had very little to talk about. This had almost nothing to do with their conflicting viewpoints since ninja don't share the same moral compass as civilians. The lack of chemistry in and out of the bedroom was bad enough. He was also an oblivious fool and couldn't comprehend that he was doing wrong by her with his neglect. Had it not been for her darling little boy, the loneliness would've killed her.

Conversely, with Naruto, she could let out her feminine side and not have to concern herself with taking charge. He was man enough to handle her, unlike her husband, who has always been submissive to her. She was forced to bury the Red-Hot Habanero shortly into her marriage as a result. Now that side of her was back better than ever. There was incredible lust involved in their relationship, but that lust was coupled with sweet vanilla romance. With him, she wasn't a scary redhead nor was she a veteran kunoichi. All wrapped up in the embrace of her son, she was an honest-to-goodness woman.

Fear has two meanings: **F** orget **E** verything **A** nd **R** un _or_ **F** ace **E** verything **A** nd **R** ise. Knowing better than to keep her innermost fears bottled up, the Hokage's cheating wife was now revisiting the one thing that genuinely terrified her.

When Mikoto was dancing on Naruto's lap, Kushina was witnessing a woman committing adultery with a younger man. When the couple were swapping saliva, even a retard could tell there was chemistry between them. When they started fucking, all she could see was a wife getting what she could never get from her husband. The information her son had revealed to her regarding him cuckolding husbands only added to the fear that the blond was cuckolding Fugaku.

She was derailed from her train of thought from a spike of chakra invading her senses. Knowing who it was before the man even entered the house, she hurriedly rummaged through her royal mahogany dressing cabinet and threw on a lavish kimono that her son had bought for her on their trip. Not only did it fit perfectly, but it also felt amazing on her delicate skin. Content with the gorgeous, confident woman she saw in the mirror, she Shunshin'd downstairs to come face-to-face with her depressed husband. This was the first time in a long time that she's been alone with him.

"Urghh…" groaned Minato, so unaware of his surroundings that his wife's sudden appearance made him stumble back and fall on his ass. "Kushina-chan! When'd you get home? And how was the trip?"

Since it was his lunchbreak and he couldn't find the strength to fill out another document, the Hokage decided to head home and grab something to eat. At least, that's what he told his secretary. He actually came to grab his favorite netorare novel, which he spent all night reading. He was walking on eggshells ever since he received that letter from Ruto. Since his son still hadn't modified the seals for the master bedroom, he was forced to sleep in the guestroom. The gears in his head revolved as he realized that he could simply order his wife to remove that fucking seal now that she's back.

A sigh escaped Kushina as she helped her husband to his feet. She felt underwhelmed in the embrace he drew her in. He wrapped his skinny arms around her and she barely acknowledged it. Unlike her son's brick wall frame, her husband's soft chest made it difficult for her huge tits to deflate against him. All of this coupled with his meek aura made her feel like she was getting hugged by a young girl who needed protection. Her son, on the other hand, could pick her up with ease and make her heart race when he held her in his strong, masculine arms. She felt complete with the younger, painfully more dominant stud.

It was unfair to compare her husband with the man she was cheating on him with, but she couldn't help it.

The difference was night and day.

"I got here roughly thirty minutes ago," began Kushina neutrally. "The trip was fine, but we can talk about that later, Minato," she paused here, her eyebrows furrowing as she pulled away from the embrace. "First, tell me this: have you not been eating? You look like a shriveled-up prune, dattebane!"

The Hokage chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, Kushina-chan. I've been so busy with paperwork."

"Understandable," mumbled the adulteress, lying through her teeth. It was nigh impossible to forget what she saw on that television screen. She still found it hard to believe that her innocent husband had become obsessed with netorare and that his addiction was consuming him whole.

The air between the married couple was awkward.

Did her husband's rapid weight loss concern her? Sure, but the desire to comfort him was no longer in the realm of a yearning wife. Kushina just felt inclined to help him as a friend.

In Minato's case, he was feeling tense because of the dreams he's been having of his wife. It was difficult talking to her while simultaneously preventing his mind from conjuring images of her with a superior man. Moreover, he felt a pang of guilt because of the dark plans he's been hatching behind her back.

"So…"

"So…"

The two looked at one another, still at a loss for words. Stringing her husband along while she was getting fucked by their son was morally wrong. She knew this, but observing him right now was helping her see that he's destined to be a cuck. He used to check her out all the time and it was common for her to walk in with lingerie and for him to blush like a schoolgirl. However, over the passage of time, he stopped gazing at her like he wanted her, doing a number on her self-confidence. Now he was invested in her body again, but it was clear the hunger was for a totally different purpose.

"Would you like to have something to eat?"

Minato looked at his wife with his lips curling into a smile. "Sure!"

The red-haired goddess returned the smile before making her way into the kitchen where she had a couple of snacks left over from her trip with Naruto. Speaking of the younger blond, she wondered how much longer he planned to be out. She would never be able to repay him for gifting her the lost village of Uzushiogakure, but she would die trying.

The dinner was a quiet affair, but the husband and wife appreciated the silence.

One should never trust their tongue when their heart is bitter. Fearing he would say the wrong thing to his wife, Minato chose to keep his lips sealed. The last thing he wanted was to blurt out that he's planning to enlist the services of a huge-cocked individual. He had no intentions of dying today.

They say a person's mind is changed through observation and not through argument. True enough, whatever doubts Kushina may have had prior to scrutinizing her husband were now slowly fading away. His constant fidgeting, refusal to meet her gaze, quieter than normal voice, his fluttering eyes – all of this spoke volumes of his change of character. It flabbergasted her that this netorare addict was the leader of the strongest ninja village in the Elemental Nations.

"Thanks for the meal, Kushina-chan," said Minato as he got up from his chair. Throughout the lunch he was trying his hardest not to ogle his wife's voluptuous form. If this was a few days ago, he would've begged her to a quick (or in his case, long) round of sex to shake off how emasculated he's been feeling. Unfortunately, he could no longer see the need after he lost his drawn-out battle with netorare. That, and he had drawn out every last drop of his jizz earlier this morning.

Kushina nodded, having sighted the failure of a tent in her husband's pants. "You're welcome, Minato."

"So, um…what did you two do on your trip?" queried the Hokage. "Did you visit Tsunami-dono and the other natives of Wave?"

The female Daimyo's name invoked such anger from her that her husband took a cautionary step back. Tsunami was hardworking, kind-hearted, and the townspeople loved her, but Kushina did not appreciate the way the woman had been gazing at her son. Since their relationship was still fresh, it took all she had not to rip the Wave native to shreds for dressing so provocatively for Naruto. What kind of female in power struts around in such a low-cut dress? It was bad enough that the woman was acting exaggeratedly playful with the blond, that too in front of her husband.

'… _and what the fuck was with her bending over so much, dattebane?!_ ' roared Kushina inwardly, her fists balled up, ready to smack the bitch. ' _She's lucky sochi-koi didn't show any signs of reciprocating her advances._ '

Most women in relationships fear the possibility of their partner getting attracted to a younger woman. That wasn't the case for her. It was bizarre, but somewhat relieving that her son would never give younger girls the light of day.

"-ina-chan!"

The constant cries of her husband snapped her back to reality. "Oh…" murmured the wife. "Sorry, Minato. I was thinking about something. Anyway, we did visit the townspeople. Tsunami was gracious enough to let us stay in Wave for the night."

"For the night?" asked Minato, his brow arching in confusion. "Did you not stay in Wave the whole time?"

Kushina inwardly cursed herself for the faux-pas. In the note she had left for her husband, all she mentioned was that they were going to vacation in Wave Country. The game-plan was not to reveal anything significant about the trip, especially not of Uzushiogakure's resurrection.

"For _that_ night," corrected the MILF. "Sochi-kun and I took off to explore the beach in the morning. After that, he treated me to a shopping spree at the Western Continental Mall."

None of this was a lie; they did do all of those things. After basking in some quality mother-son-lover time on the beach, they stopped by the mall which sold items imported from the Western Continents. The dresses were to die for, the cuisines were divine, and her son went above and beyond to spoil her with gifts. However, everything else would be kept tight-lipped. She had no intention of revealing to her husband that the journey had only just begun when Naruto led her to his yacht.

Minato swallowed a lump in his throat. "B-beach?" asked the man meekly. The mental image of his wife's bubble butt wobbling around as she walked on the sand was giving him a head-rush. It didn't help that his muscular son was also making a guest appearance in his daydream.

"Yeah, Minato…beach," said Kushina as she studied her husband. "Sochi-kun and I relaxed under the sun, swam for an hour or so, and then we headed to our next destination."

' _Swimming…they were swimming…_ ' thought Minato, his heart starting to race. If those two were prancing around in the water, then that means his wife was showing a whole lot of skin to their son. The dark dreams he's been having these past few days were once again plaguing his mind. His eyes glossed over as he squeezed his chicken-little thighs together, almost crushing his tiny balls.

Had she not seen that video footage of her husband falling deeper into depravity, the red-haired kunoichi would've thought nothing of his reaction. Now that she was enlightened, it was clear he was picturing her and their son getting sexual on the beach. She knew deep down that saying such things would've triggered such a response from him. Why she ignored the warning signs was beyond her.

Whatever the case may be, they didn't make love on the beach. Sure, they could've very well done that, seeing as they couldn't stop fucking on their yacht. The truth was they went early in the morning to catch the sunrise and watched it in each other's arms like an honest-to-goodness couple. Swimming with him was incredibly fun because they ended up chasing one another and stealing kisses. The romantic time she shared with him was sacred and she would forever cherish it.

"He's…so strong, Minato."

Receiving the questioning gaze made her realize she had spoken out without thinking. Unfortunately, she had opened up Pandora's Box and the wheels were already in motion. "We were standing by a cliff and I accidentally slipped near the edge. Sochi-kun quickly threw me into his arms like I weighed nothing and began carrying me down the cliff. He's…so… _powerful_."

It was like she was unconsciously trying to flaunt her son's superiority over her wimpy husband right in front of him. However, she was treading on dangerous territories by doing this. She was a woman who didn't hesitate to express herself, but right now she needed to keep her mouth shut.

Minato absently nodded along since the news didn't surprise him. The photos he had seen of his shirtless son proved that the youngster had grown into a solid stud. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew he was too physically weak to carry his wife bridal-style like their son had done. "He is quite muscular."

"Men can only dream of being ripped like sochi-kun. I'm so proud of the hard work he's put into his body. His shoulders, his chest, his abs, his toned legs. He's perfect, dattebane," purred Kushina, completely oblivious to how this was affecting her husband.

It wasn't just the words that were escaping her mouth or the seductive tone she was using to praise their son. She was also visually stimulating the Hokage by sexily trailing her hand down her body until she was resting it on her hip in a provocative pose. A bubble of saliva popped in the gap between her plump lips as she licked them. Her gigantic tits jiggled and swayed from side to side, her erect nipples trying to poke through her skin-fitting kimono. The wild, hungry look in her eyes was the final straw that broke the camel's back.

By the time she realized that she had fucked up, it was too late. Minato stood there gaping like a fish, his eyes blank. His teeth started to chatter, sweat was accumulating on his forehead, while his legs were turning into a puddle of goo. Kushina cursed herself for once again pushing the boundaries. Unfortunately, her husband's reaction didn't invoke much guilt from her since the Red Hot Habanero in her was savoring the moment. The difference in their sexual prowess couldn't be more evident.

They say it's hard to wake up from a nightmare if you aren't even asleep. If he were to die right now, get summoned by the devil himself, and be ordered to walk around the halls of hell, he would be able to do so with ease. His mind had become a foster home for darkness – he could no longer see the light.

His cerulean blue orbs flickered as a stranger appeared in front of his wife and grazed her chin. He couldn't see the man's face, but he was afraid to confront him due to his intimidating figure. It took him little time to realize that this was no ordinary man – this was Ruto. He was here. Thud-thud went his heart as his wife got pulled into a fierce, passionate kiss. She tried to fight off the strong hold, but her arms slowly eased up around his muscular shoulders until she wrapped them around his neck. Hot bands of saliva connected their lips as the man pulled away from his wife.

" _I can see why you want to get cuckolded, Hokage-san. A scrawny piece of shit like you doesn't deserve a MILF like her_."

No words could describe how inferior he felt, as the Hokage of the Leaf, to be spoken to in such a condescending tone – that too by a bigger, stronger man. It broke his heart that rather than his wife coming to his aid, she was leaping into Ruto's arms. Her hands clawed at the back of his shirt as his surrounded her, putting one on her back and the other moving down to her glorious derriere. The two hungrily made out and he was left gasping for breath, completely ignored.

His itty-bitty pee-pee stirred like a ramen noodle as his wife's clothes got torn apart by the dominant man. It angered him to see such aggression, but he was hypnotized by the sight of her big tits bouncing up and down, her erect nipples throbbing for attention – Ruto eagerly obliged them. Her legs were long, sinuous sculptures of virtual perfection. The thickness of her matronly thighs accentuated the wideness of her childbearing hips. The man's strong hands were sliding down the taper of her narrow, flat midsection. She widened her stance, her enormous ass jiggling as the man took two greedy handfuls and started kneading her doughy cheeks.

He was smooching her everywhere, even those areas he had never dreamed of touching her. The two symmetrical spheres of her bottom were pulled apart, allowing the man to discover the treasures his wife was hiding. From this angle, he could see her sweet pink labia oozing feminine nectar. Whatever strength he had left his legs when the man unveiled his ungodly large cock. That speckle of reluctance the Uzumaki Matriarch may have had prior to seeing the massive tool disappeared as she fell to her knees, babbling on about how it should be impossible for a mortal man to be so fucking huge. Tears welled in his eyes as his adulterous wife turned around to face him with her upper lip twisting into a snarl of disgust.

" _We are through. Pack your s—_ "

Just as the redhead was about to openly ridicule him, most likely for having a little wiener, Minato snapped back to reality with a thunderous gasp. His breathing was labored as he rubbed his watery eyes, adjusting to the bright room light. Ruto was no longer present, and his wife was looking at him with concern. Suddenly, Kushina went through a transformation before his very eyes. Rather than donning the kimono he just saw her in, she now stood in nothing but a slutty pair of bra and panties. And in a blink of an eye, she was back to normal. What was once a bad situation was now a nuclear bomb about to explode.

He wasn't just daydreaming.

He was hallucinating.

"I-I gotta head back to the office. See you later, Kushina-chan!" cried the vulnerable man before vanishing in a yellow flash.

Her shoulders slumped as she respired deeply, her massive tits stretching the fabric of her satin kimono. "What the fuck just happened?!" yelled the woman out loud. "I should not have said such things so openly in front of Minato! I think I've driven him even more insane!"

Even though she was berating herself, she knew now that divorcing her husband would be a grave mistake. Minato has always been awkward with the female gender and his baby dick would only ruin a woman's perfectly good mood. At least by cuckolding him and letting their son become his master, their family wouldn't have to fall apart. This way she could slowly repair her broken wedding vows. She would be with him in sickness and in health for the rest of their married lives, but all the bedroom duties would continue to be handled by their son. It was the best of both worlds.

If she needed further proof, she found it in the form of drops of cream on the floor where Minato previously stood. Her husband had jizzed his pants while daydreaming about her getting sexual with another man. Gathering chakra into her mouth, she gently blew out a burst of water followed by a gust of wind to clean up the floor. Shaking her head, she exited her home with the intention of getting some fresh air and clearing her head.

Before reaching a verdict on the matter, she needed to confirm a few things from Naruto and explain to him that he may have to revamp his plans since the previous ones were now probably in the gutter. If he gave her answers she wasn't comfortable with, she was going to force him to go back to the drawing board. He was crazily affectionate with her, but she knew full well how dominant he was in the bedroom. It's obvious that he plans to take ownership of his father, her husband. A part of her did want to see him exert his dominance over Minato. However, the last thing she wanted was to see her spouse getting dragged by the hair like a dog on a leash.

Her world came to a screeching halt when she honed in on her son's chakra signature. He was in close proximity to her best friend. Long, red tresses veiled her features as she took off like a rocket. She was on an adrenaline rush as she blurred through the streets.

"What youthful spee— _eeeeedddd!_ " like a few other villagers who were minding their own business, Might Guy was also sent flying into a shop window.

Normally, the redhead would've apologized for ruining what could've been a wonderful day for others, but right now she was on a mission and she didn't give a rat's ass who came in her way. Her chest rose and fell as she arrived at the hell on earth that was her destination. Her heart clenched, her violet orbs darkening upon seeing her beloved son's hand being held by that black-haired harlot.

This woman used to be her sister.

But right now, there wasn't a person on earth who she hated more.

" ** _Mikoto_**."

 ** _xXx_**

The sky parted, revealing sunshine and rainbows when she received confirmation that she was pregnant. Her husband was over the moon since this fulfilled his greatest cuckold fantasy. The man she was cheating on Fugaku shared the excitement and she could tell that through their beautiful lovemaking. Even though her sons were good boys, she thought they had taken the news a little too well. They would massage her feet, bring her refreshments, talk with her for hours, and it overwhelmed her maternal instincts. Little did she know this was all part of Sasuke's and Itachi's plan of buttering her up so she would agree to let Naruto become their master.

The recent visit to her former sensei was just the cherry on top. Not only did she receive terrific news from Tsunade, but Naruto also showed up early from his trip to provide her with moral support. There were now on the way to the Uchiha compound where he planned to test the limits of her newly reinforced cervix.

"I am going to wreck that pussy."

Plump, kissable lips glistened as she licked them seductively. "You are a bad boy. Anyway, I'm glad we decided to tell Tsunade-sensei."

A nod was administered by the blond. "Same here. Letting her know about our relationship will help us in the long run. It helps that she was agitated by her visit to tou-san's office."

Mikoto giggled, having momentarily forgotten about Minato's epididymitis. Every day her lover would send a shadow clone her way to keep her up-to-date with current events. While the news did surprise her, she wasn't knocked-for-six to hear her erstwhile classmate was overdosing on netorare. Naruto's foresight was commendable. Even though he didn't give two shits about the shinobi life, he was the definition of a true ninja.

"She better not act on her curiosity. I already have my hands full with your relationship with Kushina-chan," grumbled the mother rather adorably. Tsunade's longing glances at Naruto's crotch wasn't lost on her. Moreover, she could feel the blonde's stare as she and her lover made their way out the clinic.

"Don't worry," assured Naruto calmly but firmly. "I'm perfectly content with the two gorgeous married women I have in my life."

She was about to voice her approval when she felt her son's best friend's hand trailing her big, fat ass. "Naru-koi...remember we're still on the street."

"Right," muttered Naruto as he smoothly brought his hand to his partner's dainty waist. Thankfully, his fellow pedestrians were none the wiser. If the situation was different, he had no quarrels if a scandal was to break free and reveal to everyone in Konoha that he's nailing Fugaku's wife. However, he could not afford to let this news reach his mother's ears for the time being. He couldn't let his father find out either since he has big plans for his future submissive.

Sasuke's mother grinned lustfully as her lover shepherded her into a dark alley and slammed her against the wall. The concrete surface scraped the puffiness of her cheek, her massive tits ballooning out against the solid exterior. She was forced to spread her legs when he hiked up her dress by its hem. Her enormous ass jumped out with a big bounce, jiggling and settling into place as it sat out in all its glory. The wind was pushed out of her lungs as he stuffed his face in between her bottom, right to where she could feel his nose cozying up with her panty-clad asshole. Reaching back, she palmed the back of his head, pushing it further up her gorgeous bubble butt. If one were to stumble into the alley, they would be treated to the sight of the Uchiha Matriarch attempting to use her ass to swallow the Hokage's son's head.

Kami-sama made the cat to give mortals the pleasure of stroking a tiger. However, the deity created Naruto Uzumaki to give women the pleasure their partners can never bring them. Mikoto cried as her lover blew hotly on the fabric of her panties. Hotly was an apt term to use, seeing as the blond was channeling Fire Chakra while respiring, allowing his steamy breath to ignite her pussy and asshole in one fell swoop. She squirmed like an unfortunate victim since Naruto was refusing to peel down her undergarment. She was yearning for him to inhale her feminine grace straight from the source and eat her out like a starved beast. However, he was taking deep whiffs, re-familiarizing himself with her scent.

Naruto was enamored by his godmother's thick honeyish aroma. It was different than his mother's scent, but just as hypnotic as far as his nostrils were concerned. His mouth was salivating, but his eyes were hungrier. His mind was blazing, but his monster cock was angrier. It would be so easy to inch those panties to the side and devour the contents the fabric was trying to hide. However, he was a man who didn't believe in "quickies". For him, an hour-long sex session was too quick. If those panties come off now, he wouldn't leave this alley for the next couple of hours.

Bucking her childbearing hips back and forth, she repeatedly slammed her bedewing ass on his face. She had to resist the incredible urge to tear off her clothes. Her head reared back as he channeled lightning chakra to the hands he was gripping her matronly thighs with. Each jolt effectively targeted her erogenous zones, but then he went in for the kill by striking her right in the clit, electrifying it. She whimpered as he gradually pried his head out of her luscious rear. Sweet juice was now dribbling down the sides of her spasming legs. Her moans were tantric, thousands of light particles invading her field of vision as she struggled to remain standing. Unsurprisingly, the blond made her orgasm without even undressing her.

Suddenly, he swung her around, eliciting a girlish squeal from her. Ripples ran through her scrumptious tush as he scooped her up in his strong, muscular arms. His hands were now enduring the vibrations of her wobbling ass. Her massive tits bounced up and down and against his rock-hard chest, allowing him to feel their firmness and see both orbs riding together, creating a cavern of juicy cleavage. Dark red was the color of her perfect face as she submitted to his authoritative gaze. Snuggling into his chest, she took comfort in his warmth. The past few days were difficult for her knowing he was on a trip with his mother and was fucking the shit out of her day and night.

His fingers sensually grazed the flesh of her arms and back before he ran his hands down her waist. She shuddered under his touch while snaking her legs around his back. As she sent her hands on a mission to toy with his golden locks, he crashed his lips against hers. His mouth was very wet, even a little too much so, but she was digging on his enthusiasm, his blatant hunger to taste her. That quick peck back in Tsunade's office wasn't enough to sate his needs nor hers. Her back arched as she surrendered control and began sucking on his tongue. Their saliva mashed together as she leaned forward, pressing his back against the brick wall of the alley.

Wasting little time, she grabbed her son's best friend's head and smushed it into her chest. Even through her dress she could feel his hot breath traveling through the valley of her tits and her nipples started to harden like veteran shinobi on the battlefield. A purr escaped her as he dipped his hand between her legs from behind, finding a smooth gash, totally awash in hot, slippery juices. His thumb probed the entrance of her anus while his fingers stroked her drenched cunt. She threw her head back, her black tresses seductively falling over her face, her eyes sparkling with lust.

"I missed you, Miko-hime…" cooed Naruto in between the hot, steamy kisses he was peppering his servant's wife's neck with.

"Oh, I missed you, Naru-koi…" moaned Mikoto, wiggling her childbearing hips. "I want nothing more than for you to take me here and now, but we should continue this in the compound."

It wasn't that the idea of knocking boots in an alley disgusted her. In fact, the first time they had sex in public was in an alley located at the back of the restaurant they had dined in. An invisibility genjutsu and soundproofing seals were used to ensure no one could catch them in the act. No, all of this boiled down to the fact she hasn't been with him in five days. Rather than a dirty, dark alley, she wanted to host their reunion sex in their bedroom. She had a ton of things in store for him – sexy things.

A sigh escaped his lips as he withdrew his hand from the moist canyon between his married lover's butt cheeks before lowering her to the ground. "Good call. I almost forgot that I need to speak with Fugaku, so heading to the compound does seem like the best course of action."

"Fugaku?" repeated Mikoto while straightening out her dress. "Does this have to do with the ideas he's come up with for the Uchiha Police Force?"

"It does. He wanted to elaborate more on that in person," answered Naruto, earning a nod from his partner. Since he's the Uchiha Clan Head (in name, not on paper), Fugaku has to get permission from him to sign off on documents. The man was a model cuckold, just like his father was soon going to be.

Onyx orbs softened as Mikoto saw her husband's master kneeling down and then felt him wrapping his arms around her waist. The sensation of him massaging her stomach through her dress was wonderful, not only because it was him who was touching her, but also because he was applying chakra to his fingertips to soothe every part of her body. As he nuzzled his face against her tummy, she lowered her hand and started playing with his spiky blond hair, encouraging him. She was most affected by the kisses he was showering her stomach with. Tears welled in her eyes as his every smooch expressed his delight, his pride, his happiness that she was pregnant with his child.

Helping him up, she slammed her lips against his, once again thanking him for fulfilling the promise he made to her all those years ago. In just fifteen minutes, she was going to thank him again with her mouth, then her pussy, and then with her asshole. The couple were happy as they could ever be as they exited the alley and resumed their journey to the Uchiha district. Intertwining his hand in hers, the black-haired kunoichi hummed a merry tune. She couldn't wait to spend the next few hours in bed with him.

Unfortunately, Kami-sama had something else in store for her.

And it was in the form of Kushina Uzumaki.

The eventual confrontation with the redhead has always scared her, but it wasn't because she feared the woman. No, she feared what it would do to their friendship. Despite this, the relationship she had with Naruto meant more to her than the very planet she was living in. He was the man who she had grown to love with every fiber of her being. She would never give him up.

Her resistance was met with such a cold, dark glare, so powerful and intense that it felt like the world was shaking beneath her feet. They've been sisters-in-all-but-blood since childhood, but they've never fought each other – sparing on training grounds doesn't count. However, she wasn't a fucking fangirl or a woman who hasn't seen her share of horrors on the battlefield. Her onyx orbs started spinning as her sharingan sprang to life. A perfect Uchiha-ish scowl quickly replaced her elegant smile.

Gone was the kind-hearted Uchiha Matriarch.

In was darkness itself.

" ** _Kushina_**."

 ** _xXx_**

It was the clash of the MILFs.

Just recently he received the memory of a shadow clone who was doing surveillance on his father, informing him that his father was heading home. His presence in the confrontation wasn't needed because he knew his mother would be able to subdue the man with ease. Even though there was a possibility of her coming to look for him afterward, the thought completely escaped his mind. He was too caught up with the romantic moment he was sharing with his pregnant lover, whose extra chakra signature he was continually sensing.

' _Fuck…this is not good_ ,' thought Naruto as his lovers circled each other like a pair of lionesses. Shit had already hit the fan, but the apocalypse would be upon Konoha if he didn't stop them here and now.

Shunshin'ing them both to the Uchiha compound's training ground was easy as pie. However, by then they were already at each other's throats – _literally_. The owner of the humble abode came scampering out to see his Matriarch getting choked by the Hokage's wife, who was receiving similar treatment.

"Mikoto!" cried Fugaku in alarm. "Naruto-sama, what's going on?!"

Neither of his sons were present at this time or they would've jumped in at a second's note to help their mother. The proposal plans were in full swing as Itachi was debating on what sort of ring he should buy for his girlfriend and how he should propose. Being the good younger brother that he was, Sasuke decided to accompany him to the village square and share his input on the matter.

Meanwhile, the two kunoichi began to gag and cough, their faces starting to redden as they frantically fought for air. This was not a fight between ninja – it was a brawl. Even after Naruto broke them apart, sending them stumbling back, they wasted no time in charging forward a second time. Twisting her body, Kushina attempted to claw at Mikoto from behind, only for her target to skid away at the very last second. Mikoto's attempt at kicking her best friend's midsection also resulted in failure.

Before things could turn graphic, Naruto seized them both by their wrists. " **Enough!** "

It was a dream of his to be sandwiched between his two married goddesses, but not like this. He couldn't quantify how much he loved them, and it pained him to see them fighting one another like rabid animals. While he was genuinely concerned for them both, he was scared for Mikoto's health. Kushina could've assaulted her in the stomach with a chakra-enhanced fist, not knowing the woman was pregnant. He would be damned if he lost his child to a feud he had the power to stop.

"Let me go!" ordered Kushina as she tried wiggling free. "I'm gonna kill you, Mikoto!"

"Right back at you, bitch!" was Mikoto's immediate reply. A tight grip around her free arm coerced her to snap her attention to her husband, who had just approached her. The clan head shrank under her burning hard stare. "Fuck off, Fugaku!"

"Please, Mikoto. Listen to Naruto-sama," pleaded the brown-haired man. "That's enough. You know you can't afford to do this."

One, two, three; and just like that, the anger evaporated from the Uchiha Matriarch's features like the past few minutes never existed. So lost in the heat of the moment, she forgot that she was carrying her godson's child. She wasn't going to risk the health of her baby, no matter how badly she wanted to slap the taste out of her friend's mouth. With furrowed eyebrows, she stepped away from her lover, who now had his mother in a firm hold.

"I knew it…I fucking knew it…" gritted out Kushina. "You're cuckolding Fugaku."

It probably would've hurt more if she hadn't thought of this already. That didn't mean it was easy stomaching the fact that the Uchiha clan was pretty much under her son's thumb. It was then she finally realized the cold hard truth. "Then…that means…the time I caught you two having sex…"

Speaking of the Uchiha, a cold sweat broke out on his forehead as he took a few steps back for his own safety. Even with the jutsu under his belt, he was no match for the red-haired goddess for she was a force to be reckoned with. Looking over at his master, he was relieved to see the blond gesturing for him to take his leave, and he didn't hesitate to obey the order. Perhaps he should look for his sons and inform them to stay in the guesthouse tonight. Come to think of it, he should probably do the same thing. The ideas he wanted to share with his master will have to wait until tomorrow.

"Aww, did you really think we had no idea you were there?" chirruped Mikoto all too eagerly. If looks could kill, she would've been buried six feet under by her friend's glare.

She tried to fight back the tears, but it was a losing battle. Minato's wife sobbed in humiliation. She didn't need further explanations to know she was the one who got played like a violin. This means her own son had orchestrated this whole thing. She slammed herself back, striking the whiskered blond in the chest. After forcefully removing herself from his hold, she appeared in front of the woman who she at one point trusted blindly. But just like last time, she was reeled into the arms of her muscular lover.

"I hate you," spat Kushina, delivering the three words that get flung out to hurt, to end conversations. "You lied to me. You said you would never lie to me."

They say sticks and stones may hurt one's bones, but words can never hurt. To the poet who came up with the saying, Naruto wanted to provide feedback with his middle finger. No ninja could harm him, but it took a single word to destroy what used to be his unbreakable resolve. All his life, he's been desperate for his mother's love – he couldn't endure her hate. Any attempts at consoling her resulted in failure. It was pointless to blame himself for not predicting such a drastic turn of events.

"I never lied to you. You just weren't ready to listen," whispered Naruto, his voice thick with conviction, guilt. "I've been planning to become your lover since I was a child. Everything I've ever done has been to win you over. All those marriages I've demolished, all those women I've fucked senseless. I've done unforgivable things to make my dream a reality."

Kushina dismissed her son outwardly, but she was struggling inwardly. It's true that she wasn't ready to listen. Whenever she felt he was about to fess up about his relationship with Mikoto, she would change the topic. What she saw in that lovemaking session was a man and woman who love each other. But sometimes the heart needs more time to accept what the mind already knows. With all the smiles he brought her, she never thought that he could cause her so many tears.

' _Naru-koi…_ ' thought Mikoto with a frown marring her beautiful face. To her, he was the epitome of confidence and it was hurting her to see him so vulnerable.

"I was so set on making you mine that I never thought another woman would be able to wiggle her way into my heart, but that's what happened, kaa-hime," the two women felt the sincerity oozing through the blond as he opened himself up, and it affected them both differently. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"What do you think this is?" hissed the regal lady, still looking away. "I was miserable in my marriage, sure, but I was still a faithful wife. Then you, my own flesh and blood, came along, seduced me and made me an adulteress. You took advantage of a lonely housewife and ruined her for her husband. Coming to terms with that was easy because with you I felt wanted...complete…secure. You made such heartwarming promises that I was sure you would never do wrong by me. Being the gullible fool that I am, I believed you…so much so that I offered you my anal virginity."

Glancing over at her son, she saw him chewing on his bottom lip. "But today you took advantage of my love. You didn't waste a second after we arrived back to Konoha to sneak out to be with…" she paused here, gnashing her teeth together. "… ** _her_** ," the hatred in her voice was met with a snarl from Mikoto. "You've taken that heart you've stolen from me and crushed it. We're meant to be together, but I will not tolerate being second in line for your love."

A pair of soft, feminine hands gripped Naruto's shoulders as he was about to say his piece. It was disheartening to hear his mother sound so defeated. She was right; he did wrong by her by keeping her in the dark, but it wasn't like he was intentionally doing it to hurt her. The pressure on his shoulders dissipated as his pregnant lover strolled past him and towards the infuriated Uzumaki Matriarch.

"Try having your world rocked by a man who's a god in the sack, and then finding out that he only fucked you to better his chances of seducing his mother," said Mikoto, her voice soft but pained. "Believe me, I tried my hardest to make Naru-koi forget about you. Even though I knew I couldn't handle him, I always put a hundred-and-ten percent into our every lovemaking session. I even turned to Kami-sama and made a prayer every night. Unfortunately, all my plans ended in failure. I was at a crossroads where one route led to a life with him while the other led to one without him."

Her voice cracked a little, so she cleared her throat until her tone fell flat and steady. "I love Fugaku, but it's a platonic love. Your son has annihilated any possibility of me crawling back to my husband. You saw that for yourself when you watched us have sex. Naru-koi loves me and I love him. If being with him means I have to share him, then so be it. At the end of the day, I'd rather have half his heart than not have any part of him at all. Honestly, I felt it wouldn't be so bad since it was my sister I would be sharing him with."

Red tresses hovered as Kushina spun around to face her fellow female. There was no trace of tears, not in her eyes or in track marks on her reddening face. Anger, on the other hand, was plastered across every contour of her features. It somewhat relieved her that the blackette wasn't able to keep Naruto to herself. However, it was agonizing to hear the woman so openly declaring her love for the blond.

" _Sister_?" sneered the red-haired wife, her voice clipped and filled with a dark rage. "Tell me, _sister_ : how long have you been seeing my son?"

"We had our five-year anniversary three months ago."

Stomaching that answer was like taking a knife to the chest. She breathed raggedly, clenching her fists so hard that blood started dripping from her fingernails. The dark killing intent she was releasing was making the ground shake. "Consider that your last anniversary."

"Oh?" queried Mikoto, crossing her arms over her large tits. "My husband can't and won't stop me from having sex with his master. You can't even order the Hokage to stop me because he's been…shall we say… _netorare'd_ ," her lips curled upward in response to the widening of the woman's eyes. "When I said Naru-koi loves me, I meant it. He doesn't keep things from me. What makes you think you can stop me from jumping his bones?"

Just like that, Kushina snapped. White knuckles from clenching her fist too hard, her hunched form exuded and animosity that was like acid – burning, slicing, potent. All that rage came out faster than magma and just as destructive. She stared down at her shaking hands, imagining herself snapping Fugaku's wife's neck and reveling in it. But before that she would smash the woman's nose with her fist. Better yet, she was going to rearrange that entire fucking face.

Anger consumed all that she was as she rocketed forward with Adamantine Chakra Chains spouting from her back and coiling around her hands. A malicious smirk marched across her succulent lips when she heard a familiar squelching sound. Even though she hasn't seen much action on the battlefield nowadays, she still reveled in the bloodlust and the thrill of ripping through her victim's flesh. As she pulled her hand back to inspect the damage, her knees gave in and she fell forward with watery eyes.

Her son had taken the hit on Mikoto's behalf.

"It's just a scratch, kaa-hime," whispered Naruto as he drew his babbling mother into his arms. Channeling chakra to his ribs at the last second prevented the chains from doing any actual damage.

"W-w-why…" whimpered the cheating wife. Not once in her life had she raised her hand on her son. Only during sex would she dig her nails into his back, but it was never intentional. It was making her sick knowing she had almost harmed the blond.

"You know why," said the whiskered jounin, stroking the woman's hair. "I can't let you hurt Miko-hime, just as I can't let her hurt you. I am so sorry for not opening up to you about my relationship with her."

Mikoto gritted her teeth, jealousy conquering her as the blond kissed his mother. The tongue he would use to bring her to leg-shaking orgasms was now exploring the mouth of another woman. It was one thing to know he was intimate with Kushina, but it was another to witness the incestuous love firsthand. Her initial approach to confronting her friend was immature, and it was poles apart from the gentle approach she had planned to go with. Unfortunately, her emotions were running wild and her brain was screaming for her to knock the Uzumaki Matriarch down a few pegs.

Pulling away from her son's lips, Minato's wife took a few steps back out of fear she would want to seek comfort in his arms. "You can't kiss me and expect me to forgive and forget. This changes nothing. You're still double-timing behind my back."

"Kaa-hime, I want—"

"I'll take it from here," blurted out Mikoto. "I still have much to say."

"I don't want to fucking hear what you have to say," sneered Kushina.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his best friend's mother. "You've angered her enough, Miko-hime."

"Well I'm sorry for not swapping saliva with her!" exclaimed the black-haired goddess. "Naru-koi, we agreed to take this step together. I'm not a bystander so don't you dare treat me like one. I am just as capable of speaking sense into her as you are."

Unable to form any sort of rebuttal, Jiraiya's student allowed his pregnant lover to walk past him for a second time. He was used to taking charge, not relaxing in the backseat, but he was man enough to admit that it was best for him not to be in control right now. He needed some time to gather his thoughts.

Once again, the two breathtakingly beautiful wives were face-to-face.

"I may seem like an evil monster to you," said Mikoto in a calm, unhurried voice. "But despite my hostility towards you, you're still my sister," Kushina scoffed, but didn't interrupt. "I apologize for breaking your trust, Kushina-chan."

"You're five years too late."

"I know," replied Itachi's mother. "I also know what you're going through. I've been there."

Kushina's massive tits jiggled as she turned around, looking away from Fugaku's wife. Her fists were balled up, her chakra was bubbling, but she was forced to observe patience. It was pointless to resort to physical violence because her son would step in at a second's notice.

"He was twelve when he seduced me," continued Mikoto with a small chuckle. "You and I both know how unsatisfied we were in our marriages. Then out of nowhere, I was cheating on my husband and was experiencing the true joy of sex. The adrenaline at first was overwhelming. It started off with him kissing me the second Fugaku would turn his back. It evolved to him groping me. Soon enough, we were at the point where Fugaku would be sitting on his chair eating dinner while Naru-koi was underneath the table eating me out."

Oblivious to the cringing Kushina, who was trying to picture that scenario, Sasuke's mother had a faraway look on her gorgeous face as she took a trip down memory lane. Back then, she was very tame in sexual intercourse. Not once had Fugaku gone down on her, so it was like being pulled into a fantasy world when Naruto started munching her pussy like his life depended on it.

The momentary pause was exactly what the Hokage's wife needed. Her son was twelve years old when he seduced her friend? She was aware of his past exploits since he opened up to her about it. However, she forgot that he turned eighteen years old a few months ago, and that he was barely a teenager when he started consuming forbidden fruit. She wasn't given more time to process this since she realized the black-haired kunoichi was about to pick up where she had left off.

"I remember begging him to take things slow because I feared that my husband would catch us red-handed. I was having so much hard, rough, gentle…just so much sex and that too with a man who I didn't vow to spend the rest of my life with. Despite this, I had no intentions of bringing Fugaku unnecessary pain and heartbreak. But deep down, I was warming up to the idea of him catching me in bed with a man thrice his size."

Kushina couldn't help but stand a little taller upon hearing the woman's story. When her son was finger-fucking her under the blanket while Minato laid on the sofa oblivious to it all, the adrenaline threw her in a loop. She should've kneeled over and puked from the sheer guilt. However, incestuous lust was a drug and she was quickly becoming addicted. She was at that place now where she could understand Mikoto's previous struggle. Just today, she made her husband jizz his pants with just her words alone. She felt empowered through it all, but the guilt was almost non-existent.

"Fugaku took the news of my adultery too well, but that's a story for another time," resumed Mikoto, seeing that her friend was rooted in place. "The fact is that Naru-koi changed the lives of my entire family by cuckolding my husband. You've seen how ego-driven Fugaku and my sons used to be. I've complained to you about it countless times. That said, for the past five years, it's been nothing but sunshine and rainbows at home."

Her friend's husband was as egomaniacal as most male Uchiha, so it was difficult for Kushina to process a happy-go-lucky Fugaku. However, the man she saw today was all the proof she needed. Since she wasn't aware of the submissive male Uchiha genes, Fugaku never acted differently towards her, so all the woman saw the typical angry clan head. Turning her head, she saw her son nodding along to the words being shared.

Running a hand through her hair, Sasuke's mother finished, "Naru-koi broke my heart when he told me he was in love with you. I was offering him every ounce of my love, but it wasn't enough. I was having sex with him in the kitchen, the living room…just about every place you can think of, but it still wasn't enough. He was still deeply in love with his mother. So believe me, I know exactly what you're going through."

She saw the black-haired kunoichi approaching her with open arms. Despite how heartbroken she was, despite how angry and lost she was, she didn't have the strength to wiggle out of the embrace. Their huge tits mashed together as she shoved her face into the woman's shoulder. Mikoto was her shoulder to cry on when she lost her home village. She stood up for her when she was getting bullied in the academy. She was a mentor to her and was among those precious people who gave her a reason to get up in the morning. It was cruel to have been betrayed by her own sister.

"It's not fair…" mumbled Kushina.

"I know," whispered Mikoto while gesturing for her lover to join them. "You shouldn't have to share. I shouldn't have to share. But I can't live without Naru-koi, just like you can't."

Minato's wife said nothing as the woman pulled away from her. Suddenly, the air was pushed out of her lungs upon getting reeled into a powerful embrace. Her nostrils drew in the masculine scent, her massive tits sank against the solid exterior of his chest. She was in her son's arms now.

"I don't expect you to accept this today, tomorrow, or anytime soon," said Naruto, kissing the top of his mother's head. "But can you at least give me a chance to explain myself? I promise I will not hold anything back. If you have any questions, I will not hesitate to answer them."

Moving her head up, the Uzumaki Matriarch stared into the eyes of the man she was cheating on her husband with. She was insecure about the events transpiring, but at least she would be able to ask the questions she's been dreading to ask him. A nod was administered by her since she didn't trust her voice.

"We can discuss this inside," announced Mikoto. "I'll make us some tea."

The mother's enormous ass swayed from side to side as she walked away, but Naruto's eyes weren't drinking in the delicious sight. Instead, his heart was hammering a loud, frantic heartbeat. It was foolish of him to doubt his goddess earlier and he vowed never to doubt her again. Looking down at his mother, he saw that she was still peering deep into his eyes.

"Shall we head inside, kaa-hime?"

Kushina silently withdrew herself from the embrace. Several times during that encounter she was undergoing an internal struggle, fighting the urge to unleash the Red Hot Habanero. Had this been twenty years ago, no power on earth would've made her listen to reason. Motherhood had done wonders for the former stubborn-as-all-hell tomboy. Now that she was thinking with a somewhat clearer head, she realized why her heart forbade her from strangling Mikoto.

It takes two to tango, but it wasn't entirely the woman's fault.

It was her son's fault.

It wasn't that he seduced Fugaku's wife. He seduced Mikoto Uchiha: a confident woman, a proud wife, a mother of two, a veteran kunoichi. Kushina knew firsthand how well-guarded the woman was and that she would've never willingly gone behind her spouse's back. But somehow, someway, Naruto was able to break through all of those defenses and do the impossible. Did this shock her? Not really since she was a devoted wife before her son made his move on her. It made little sense for her to seek revenge on a woman who was also a victim of the whiskered ninja's mastery over sex.

It wasn't right for her to think ill about her son, but he was a conniving individual who wouldn't stop until he gets what he wants. And now he was expecting her to bend to his will like a spineless, pathetic one-dimensional harem member and accept the idea of sharing him with his godmother. Perhaps he's forgotten that she's his mother and not one of the whores he used to fuck. Violet orbs darkened as she stormed in the direction of the compound, leaving her son standing there with a frown marring his face.

By the time Naruto entered the compound, he saw his mother trying to kick Fugaku off her. The cuckold was desperately gripping the woman's ankles.

"Please, Kushina…please understand…Naruto-sama is my master…I need my master…"

Mikoto patted her husband on the shoulder, resulting in a head turn from him. Helping him up, she sweetly requested for him to go check on their sons. His obedience to the man she was cheating on him with troubled her at times. Fortunately, Naruto treats the cuckold with kindness and doesn't humiliate him like he used to humiliate the husbands he's cuckolded in the past.

Fugaku bit his lips while gauging his master's expression. Relief washed over him as the man silently praised him for being so dutiful. With a submissive nod, he made his way out the living room and towards the exit. He had planned to leave a while ago, but he decided to stay just to be on the safe side. His life's purpose was to serve his wife's lover – he couldn't let anything come in the way of that.

Every word Fugaku spoke stung Kushina, only fueling the fire burning inside her. So, this was the extent of Naruto's dominance over the Uchiha Clan Head? If her son could transform such an expressionless man into such an obedient cuckold, what sort of things did he have in store for her husband? If that wasn't disturbing enough, she was horrified by the mental image of her looking approvingly at Minato as he polished Naruto's shoes.

This was not good.

"Now," began Naruto, garnering the attention of his two lovers. "Let's talk."

 ** _xXx_**

"…and that's what happened in your absence, Hokage-sama."

Obvious that his words were flying over his leader's head, Danzo Shimura shot the man a look of contempt. Konoha would become a laughing stock if other nations were to discover how airheaded the Yellow Flash had become – that too all of a sudden. He jaws rooted as his fellow advisor, Hiruzen Sarutobi placed a hand on his shoulder. The fool was always quick to take the blond's side and it disgusted him.

' _I wonder what's going on with you, Minato-kun,_ ' thought the former Hokage. ' _You've never been so distracted. Even after taking those four days off work, you're still lost for some reason. At this rate, I may have to return to office until you get your personal problems sorted out._ '

Minato Namikaze snapped out of his stupor and saw the looks his advisors were directing his way. A deep sigh escaped his lips since he was genuinely unsure how to go about his day. He was on edge all morning because he forgot his favorite netorare novel at home. There was also him being anxious to receive a reply from Ruto. Then, he was thrown over the edge when he ran into his wife during his lunchbreak. He's been experiencing phantom pains all afternoon from those nasty hallucinations.

It's true when they say heart-hammering nightmares start to lose coherence even as one wakes up from that, but still manage to leave their moldering fingerprints all across one's day.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to fill in the details at a later date," said Minato in defeat. "I took my medicine an hour ago and it just started kicking in. Please leave your report and I'll summon you both tomorrow once I look over everything."

The two aged men nodded along, accepting the excuse since it was plausible, before taking their leave. They needed to inform Homura and Koharu to cancel their plans of visiting their leader today.

Slumping back into his chair, the blond took his face in his hands. He was yearning to see his wife get fucked by a man with a gigantic cock, but his heart argued otherwise. For the first time, rather than listening to his crazed mind, he focused his attention to his beating organ. He was the luckiest man in the world for scoring a beautiful woman like Kushina. And how was he repaying her? By calling in a man who was going to fuck the devotion for him out of her?

 ** _No._**

This has gone on long enough. He was hooked on netorare, sure; but he refused to sacrifice his marriage for his own selfish needs. Deciding to inform Ruto of the change of plans, he took out a piece of paper. Suddenly, a cloud of smoke covered his desk. He coughed lightly and looked over at Gamakichi who had appeared on top of a pile of documents.

"This is for you," said the toad whilst tossing the Hokage a scroll. "Summon me when you have your response ready. I expect a snack for all this trouble!"

Having completed his task, Gamakichi disappeared, leaving behind a shaky Yellow Flash. The color drained from the blond's face as he laid his eyes on the scroll. He knew he shouldn't open it up and that nothing good would come of it. However, there was a chance that Ruto was writing to let him know that he's changed his mind. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he unsealed the scroll and brought it up to eye-level. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but ignorance is what's killing Minato Namikaze.

 _Hokage-san,_

 _I'll be in Konoha next week. Here's a sample of what's in store for your innocent wife._

 _~ Ruto_

Konoha's leader lowered his gaze to the photo attached to the letter and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. It was a high-quality image of what could only be described as a log of meat buried deep inside a woman's cunt. Whoever she was, she sure had a fantastic ass. So big and fat, luscious and ripe – it reminded him of Kushina's glorious tush. Only an inch or two was sticking out of her, but it was enough for Minato to see how ridiculously thick the man's cock was. Judging by how far the pussy lips were being stretched apart, he knew Ruto was ruining the poor woman for her husband.

The Hokage had no idea how close he was to the truth.

This picture was actually a closeup of his wife's tight little pussy getting stuffed with their son's monster cock.

In the blink of an eye, his pants were dangling around his knees and he was furiously jacking off. His breathing was heavy as he ogled the photograph, using the image to conjure new ones in his warped head. Tears were leaking from the corner of his eyes as he blew his miniscule load. He didn't want his wife to hate him for bringing another man into their life. He didn't want to see her realize that she's wasting her time with him. He didn't want his marriage to fall apart because of his obsession.

Unfortunately, this ship, which has weathered all storms, is sinking through the mutiny of his own mind.

He was drowning and no one was there to help him.

 ** _xXx_**

All her life she's been a hater of perverts.

At least that's what the general populace thought. As a child, she was strict and professional, like her mother used to be. Then she got enrolled into the academy and met her horndog of a teammate. Her hormones were skyrocketing since she was undergoing puberty. Unfortunately, the retard's perverted antics were rubbing off on her. By no means did she start peeping on men in hot springs, but she was burying her noise in every romance novel she could get her hands on. Actual romance novels, full of meaningful, fluffy conversations between a man and woman coupled with heartwarming intimacy, not smutty shit like the Make Out Paradise series her classmate would later go on to publish.

There was nothing worse than being a horny teenager stuck in a team of horny teenagers and an even hornier sensei. Jiraiya would hound her for dates constantly and wouldn't listen to reason, even when she resorted to violence. Orochimaru was subtler, but many-a-times she caught him following his "arch nemesis". Hiruzen would openly ogle women whenever they were sent on a mission outside of Konoha. This didn't last long since he married Biwako, who was clearly the dominant force in the relationship.

Thankfully, she met Dan, and Jiraiya finally stopped pestering her. Consummating her relationship with her boyfriend and losing her virginity to him was the best thing that ever happened to her since it shattered the perverted bubble she was in. She no longer felt the desire to read romance novels nor did she feel like jumping his bones every waking second of the day. These overnight changes made sense because she had blasted through puberty while other girls went through it gradually. Dan was so gentle with her, so romantic, so perfect – she loved him from the bottom of her heart.

Sensing someone approaching her, Hashirama's granddaughter turned around to see her long-time apprentice with a clipboard in hand. "Is something the matter, Shizune?"

"I'm just a little tired," replied the woman with a sigh. "An academy student went out to the Forest of Death on a dare and got scratched by one of the animals. There was a fourteen-inch gash we had to heal. While I was performing the operation, the parents were outside screaming about the lack of security, making it difficult for me to do my job. In the end, we were forced to escort them out of the hall. I too find it strange that there we…," she paused here, realizing the blonde wasn't paying attention. "Ummm…Tsunade-sama?"

Fourteen inches.

She was still knocked-for-six from the events that transpired a few hours ago. Never in her wildest dreams did she think her old student would commit adultery. That too with her godson, who she just today learned was pretty much blessed by Kami-sama. The largest cock she's seen in her life was a seven incher which belonged to a patient she had examined in the past. However, it was the most disgusting thing she laid her eyes on. The girth was non-existent as it was pencil thin and the "shaft" was discolored and bent at an odd angle. Apparently, the man had taken some supplements he had purchased from a merchant near the Fire Capital. All in all, she was revolted by the sight.

Whenever Jiraiya would boast about his sexual escapades, she knew he was exaggerating because she's seen his tiny dick. Okay, perhaps he wasn't tiny since he was about the same size as Dan, but at least her lover knew how to use what he had.

Her slight perverted streak came to an end thirty years ago. And a few hours ago, the devil reappeared on her shoulder when Mikoto revealed to her that Naruto had a cock so huge that it could easily be passed off as weapon of mass destruction. In a way, it was a weapon since the blond was apparently ramming Fugaku's wife's cervix with it. Despite her views on infidelity, she never saw a more satisfied woman than today. It was obvious from Mikoto's kittenish voice, her angelic afterglow, her sparkling eyes. For a proud woman like her to go behind her husband's back and willingly get impregnated by another man…the sex must be out of this fucking world.

Her eardrums started rattling as she was assaulted by loud, incessant oinks.

"Urrggghh…Tonton…" groaned Tsunade, earning a huff from the ninja pig and a smirk from her assistant. "All right, so what were you saying, Shizune?"

The younger medic took a long, hard look at the Sannin before picking up where she had left off. Little did she know, a seed had been planted inside the older woman's genius brain.

 ** _xXx_**

Trapped for days, years, centuries maybe. Dead, but not allowed to die. Alive, but as good as dead. So alone that anyone, anything no matter how loathsome would be welcome. A person is never trapped unless they choose to be. She was trapped by reality, freed by imagination.

It felt like eons ago that she used her power to make everyone submit to her will. She was hailed as a demon, a harbinger of death. Even after biting into the legendary chakra fruit, there was still a part of her that was kind-hearted; a part of her that was willing to live peacefully with the humans. Unfortunately, she caved into corruption and it consumed her whole.

But time changes everyone.

Even a goddess like her.

The seal placed on her by her sons wasn't meant to last forever. It was simply meant to cleanse her of her sins by cleansing her mind, which it did. That didn't mean her devilish streak was over and done with. She was still sealed, but her mental powers were wide awake, and she used them to peer into the land she once used to rule. The viewing technique halted as she came across a mortal man. Three whiskers on each cheek, hair as gold as the sun, a body worthy of a god with an equally divine cock to match. It was like undergoing a mindgasm when she observed him wrecking a female while another male, quite possibly the woman's spouse, watched on with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Six years have passed since then and she's been monitoring him day in and day out. There was nothing else to do because she was physically out of commission, but there was a lot she had learned from scrutinizing the blond. Naruto Uzumaki was his name and stealing wives from their husbands was his game. She wasn't a power-hungry goddess anymore, but she was enamored with the power radiating from this Sex Kami.

White orbs snapped open as she rose from the open casket she laid in. She was grateful for her youngest son caring enough to carve a comfortable resting place like this for her. Her delicate pale skin felt cold to the touch as she grazed them with her fingers for the first time in centuries. She glanced around her surroundings, resulting in her luscious, sweeping white hair swaying from side to side. Two brown horns grew out of her head before receding inside just as quickly. A vulpine grin curled to her full lips as she straightened out her high-collared hime-kimono, causing her massive tits to jiggle against the fabric. Ripples ran through her big, fat ass as she took a few steps forward.

Today marks the beginning of a new era. Now that the seal placed on her had worn off, nothing was preventing her from escaping this wretched place and returning to her nursery. The spirits of her sons need not worry. She wasn't about to go on a killing spree or steal anyone's chakra. The Infinite Tsukiyomi was just a figment of her imagination now. She had even forgiven her offspring for sealing her away because she understood where they were coming from.

The sun and moon are lovers who rarely meet, always chase, and almost always miss one another. But once in a while, they do catch up, and they kiss, and the world stares in awe of their eclipse. The moon goddess was heading to unite with her sun god and nothing was going to stand in her way.

 ** _xXx_**

Because she was so madly in love with her son, she forgave him for fucking hookers because he promised her that he gave that life up. She even forgave him for fucking her best friend. Since his dream was to win her over, and now that he had accomplished that dream, she thought he was no longer seeing anyone else. She thought she was being healed by her son for the years of neglect she had endured by her husband, but he ended up breaking her even more. Then again, humans are imperfect creatures and they have this tendency to create their own heartbreaks through expectation.

She couldn't control the things happening to her.

She couldn't even control the way she reacted to them.

Mikoto was pregnant with Naruto's child.

No one had to tell her. She could sense the extra chakra signature shortly after she stepped foot inside the Uchiha compound. She wasn't able to sense it before because her mind was being overloaded with the constant information dumps. Forgiving her childhood friend for this betrayal was difficult to say the least. However, the idea was far more flattering than that of letting her son off the hook. He was the cause of all this. He just couldn't get over his need to exert his dominance over married men by stealing their wives. To make matters worse, this pregnancy cemented his rulership over the Uchiha clan.

Having drilled the virtues of family into her son's head, ordering Naruto to leave Mikoto now would make her go against everything she believed in. The most logical solution was for her to walk away and go back to the way things were. Unfortunately, scouring the earth for the sunken ship of her marriage was pointless now that she's been onboard Naruto's monster cock.

It wasn't getting laid by the whiskered Sex Kami which was pressuring her to stay. She genuinely loved him, not only as his mother, his lover, but also as his soulmate. She was his equal in and out of the bedroom. He listened to her, admired her, worshipped the ground she walked on. Despite keeping this dark secret from her, he's been nothing but truthful to her thus far. He could've broken her and turned her into his slave. Her rights wouldn't have mattered, her feelings wouldn't have mattered…she wouldn't have mattered. In that scenario, this whole confrontation could've been prevented with a snap of his fingers, yet he stood there, enduring every insult.

Mikoto was the first to address the elephant in the room. For the next two hours, she explained in great detail that this didn't happen out of nowhere and that she's been begging Naruto to impregnate her for the past four years. She left nothing out, and her lover piped in occasionally to fill in some blanks. Everything from the submissive male Uchiha genes to the places, to how they began brainstorming Kushina's seduction, to all the places Naruto has taken Mikoto over the years – all was revealed.

An hour has passed since then.

"Kaa-hime?" asked Naruto softly, staring worriedly at his mother. The silence was deafening, and he couldn't stand the sight of her defeated look any longer.

"Knock me up."

Naruto's eyes shot wide open. "What?"

"You heard me," hotly retorted the red-haired MILF. "Knock me up. Right here. Right now."

This was it.

She was putting all her eggs in one basket.

Mikoto's eyes were wide as saucers as she gaped at her childhood friend. What kind of deranged ultimatum was this? She turned her head to gaze at her lover, who looked to be in the same boat as her.

"…are you serious?" queried Naruto, still at a loss for words.

"Did I stutter?" was her cold reply. Her fists were balled up, her hair shadowing her gorgeous face.

Having heard enough, Sasuke's mother slammed her foot on the ground. "Now you listen here, tomato!" the tomoes of her sharingan spun as she spoke. "Do you not realize that Minato is dysfunctional at best right now? At least follow through with the plan to break your husband. Then you can do whatever you want!"

Kushina's surprise was expressed beautifully through her hanging jaw. This was not the response she was expecting from her childhood friend.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to ensure that Naru-koi's happy," said Itachi's mother in a bitter sweet tone, her eyes glistening. "I've had five beautiful years with him and he's changed me for the better. Despite not having him all to my self anymore, he's still the love of my life and I will never give him up," she paused here, her emotions haywire. "I know you only want to get pregnant to get back at me…and I deserve it. But don't take your anger out on him."

"He's the one at fault!" cried Kushina, her fragile voice betraying the indifferent woman she was trying to portray. "I'm not doing this to hurt you. I'm doing this because I thought…he's my son…and he would never hurt…me…it hurts, Mikoto-chan. It wasn't supposed to be this way, dattebane!"

Both his lovers were in anguish and it was killing him.

Bringing them both in his arms, he held them like they were his lifeline.

Men can only dream of scoring a gentle spirit like Mikoto Uchiha. He knew how depressed she became after hearing that his mother had offered him her anal virginity. She easily got jealous, but for her to go this far, just for his sake…words fail to describe her love for him. This was the reason why he could not let go of her. This was why he agreed to impregnate her. She was his black-haired goddess and nothing could ever change that.

Kushina was all over the place, but every single reaction of hers was justified. Naruto did not want his mother to find out the truth like this. The plan was to slowly feed her information day by day, and then gradually allow the two MILFs to meet. To be honest, he wasn't so sure about putting a bun in his mother's oven right now. He felt there was a lot of sexual adventures they haven't embarked on and it would all go to waste if a baby got in the way. However, he was not her boss; they were lovers, equals. If this was what she truly desired, then he wouldn't hesitate to toss his plans aside. Cuckolding his father was one of his priorities, but his mother's happiness meant more to him than such shitty desires.

The trio reacted as one of the blond's shadow clones Shunshin'd inside the living room. Throwing a scroll to his original self, he wordlessly dispelled himself. Naruto was about to unseal the scroll when his mother snatched it from him and tore it open, revealing a light green sheet of paper. The watermark of the Hidden Leaf Village could be seen through the back as the light from the spotlights shined down on the document. Naruto and Fugaku's wife watched on as the redhead's face darkened with passing second.

"Fuck you, Minato," snarled Kushina as she dropped the scroll.

Sasuke's mother arched a brow. "What did he say?"

Since the Uzumaki Matriarch wasn't going to answer, Naruto picked up the document and held it at an angle that allowed both him and his black-haired lover to read it.

 _Ruto,_

 _That photo does not do justice to your huge cock. I almost feel sorry for the woman you were having sex with. It's a shame you didn't videotape this. I can only imagine how loud she must've been screaming as you fucked her. Sorry if I sound a little fanboyish, but I'm eagerly awaiting your arrival._

 _~ Minato Namikaze_

Mikoto stifled a giggle at how cheerful her former classmate sounded in the letter because of how out-of-character it was for the man to speak about such things. ' _What I wouldn't do to…hey, wait. Naru-koi is still recording all of Minato's activities in the Hokage's Office. Oh, this is going to make for one brilliant comedy special._ '

Elevating her head, the red-haired kunoichi showed her son the no-bullshit woman he was dealing with. "Are you going to execute phase one of your plan?"

The dark smirk etched across his face from reading the reply vanished as the blond nodded at his beloved parent. When Naruto was writing the first letter to his father, he was sitting on a chair while his mother was on her knees orally servicing his monster cock. The second letter was written while Naruto was balls deep inside Kushina's ass as she straddled him cowgirl. She was fully aware of the messages being sent out and their respective responses. She even came up with the idea of sending Minato a closeup photograph of her taking their son's cock. This is why she had reacted so negatively to reading his latest response.

"Don't think for a second that I've forgotten everything that has happened here. My love for you may transcend time and space, but there's only so much I can take," spoke Kushina, her voice flat and steady, but tight as a plucked wire. "As for you, _sister_ …you and I will have a long talk right after this," she turned her head to face her friend. " _Alone_."

Instead of delivering a cheeky comeback, Mikoto whispered a soft, "That's fair."

The plan was to spend tonight in bed with her husband's master, but sometimes things don't go according to plan. At least there was some good news since the redhead was going to converse civilly rather than let her fists do the talking.

A sigh escaped Naruto's lips as he ran a hand through his spiky blond hair. It was a tiring experience to go through today's events. His mother had obviously not forgiven him, but he was ready to embark on the long journey of earning her forgiveness. If all goes well, he could convince her that sharing him with her best friend was actually be a blessing in disguise. At least the rest of his plans were coming along nicely. Soon, he was going to be rewarded for his patience.

The Yellow Flash may have single-handedly won the Third Ninja War.

But he didn't stand a chance against The Blond Mother Lover.

* * *

 **I know, I know. I've been gone forever. Anyway, this chapter was more about character development than raunchy sex. Despite this, I hope you all enjoyed the read. The final scene of the previous chapter was a little rushed because I wanted to use this chapter to delve deeper into the events leading up to Kushina's and Mikoto's confrontation. I tried to make it as realistic as possible.  
**

 **For those who are unaware, 12 hours after uploading chapter 8, I was forced to delete and then re-upload it with an amendment made to the author's note stating that review-based votes are no longer accepted and that the harem poll is now on my profile. Long story short: the majority decided to express their gratitude for me uploading a 17,000 word chapter by leaving piles of names and no feedback. It was a shit show. Those who left actual feedback for the chapter have my gratitude.  
**

 **Sadly, it's come to my attention that my profile's harem poll has been compromised. I've been receiving private messages from multiple fans about this. One fan in particular took to screenshotting the poll once every day for six days. The votes were skyrocketing (jumping from 5015 to 6268 total votes in six days), but the number of unique users remained relatively constant (from 563 to 592). That's an increase of 1253 votes for an increase of 29 voters, meaning each of those 29 people made at least 43 votes per submission. Since that's impossible, seeing as only 10 votes can be made per account, this means people were creating dozens of accounts to cast their votes, thus swaying the results in their favor.**

 **Working long hours, dealing with personal life, putting just as much effort in every chapter of this fic, and then having to deal with this shit is not worth it. What's going to happen now since the poll has been rigged? I honestly don't know. Don't worry, there will still be a harem sequel.**

 **On a side note, Hiruzen Sarutobi and Kaiza (Tsunami's husband) are still alive because this is an Alternate Universe. That much should be obvious from some of the things I've glossed over in previous chapters. I'm still debating whether or not I should keep Dan alive, which is why I haven't confirmed it in this chapter. Kaguya Otsutsuki has also made her grand appearance. In this timeline, Hagoromo and Hamura sealed their mother with the intention of cleansing her mind and giving her a new chance at life. Now she's no longer power-hungry, but hungry for The Blond Mother Lover. There are other alterations that I plan to make to the canonical timeline, but that's all I'm going to reveal for the time being.**

 **Since I've replied to everyone's reviews (except for those who left me piles of names and no feedback) using the site's private messaging service, I'm now going to address the guest reviewers, but only those who bothered to leave actual feedback.**

 ** _BOSSS, it was more of a cougar fight than a catfight initially. However, it would've been unrealistic for a full-blown fight to happen since Mikoto's pregnant. Thanks for the feedback._**

 ** _Dp0, I appreciate the compliments. The daddy roleplay was also one of my favorites to write. As far as your gangbang request goes, there will be none of that in my fic. I hate that shit._**

 ** _FansofAnime, I get the enthusiasm and I do appreciate the kind words. However, by using six different accounts to vote (you personally casted 60 votes), and your friends following suit, you all swayed the poll in your favor. It doesn't matter now I suppose. And since you're among the few who are requesting it, let me address it once and for all. I LOATHE gangbang scenes, so much so that I'm going to shit all over the concept in a future chapter. You will never see such trash in my fic, sorry._**

 ** _Guest, it's no worries. Oh, none of those women are ready. They're not ready! The collision wasn't too intense since Mikoto's pregnant, but I tried to make things as realistic as possible. Yeah, I do tend to write a little too much I suppose. Thanks for the feedback!_**

 ** _H.I.M, the previous name was a little weird. Heh, glad you liked the roleplay scene. The multi-dimensional female characterization is also something that I'm proud of. Thanks for the feedback!_**

 ** _Loveless, I am grateful for the heartfelt compliments. Romance is something most smut writers ignore while writing fics, but romance scenes are what I cherish the most. Character development is vital in a good story, especially one which features so much sexual content. Well, kind sir from Venezuala, here's a thank you from the United States._**

 ** _Me, Uzushiogakure was destroyed in canon, but it didn't sink to the bottom of the ocean. That's something I came up with while writing the chapter to spice things up. Oh, Kushina loves her son all right. Thanks for the feedback!_**

 ** _naruto, you have my thanks for being the first to speak about this. I wanted to own up to my promise, but I definitely should not have skipped work to write the chapter. Fortunately, I've learned my lesson and I don't plan to escape personal life to write fanfiction ever again. Thanks for the feedback!_**

 ** _UchihaNaruto247, thank you for the kind words. I'm glad you're like the fic thus far and I hope you enjoyed this update just as much._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rise and shine, mother lovers.**

 **Here's chapter 10.**

* * *

The morning stars peeped down at her like silver asters, glinting and shimmering, appearing happy in their solar-silver isolation. Wild basil was growing freely on the clumpy, mossy mattress of the floor. Among the basil laid three pale-faced individuals, all of whom were pushing up daisies. Rather than returning to earth to fresh springs and luscious forests, her clansmen decided to leave their planet and greet her personally. Apparently, none of them could get over the fact she had "betrayed the clan".

She scoffed down at the carcasses before her. Pleading her case from the bottom of her heart proved to be of no use. Her relatives simply weren't willing to hear she's learned from her mistakes. Kinshiki, Momoshiki and Toneri had put up a decent fight, but they were far too egotistical for their own good. After they fell, the others realized they stood no chance against the Rabbit Goddess. Gathering chakra into her hands, she incinerated their lifeless bodies. She was furious that those fucking buffoons had ruined her nursery. The simpering wind carried a fragrance with their ashes, and it was refreshing to at last smell the mulchy mix of the forest's perfume.

She trekked onward, watching on as fronds of luscious green plants waved gently in the depths of the turquoise-blue stream which was wounding its merry way through the forest. Babbling and burbling, it sprung over the limestone rocks in its path. Pebbles whisked about in the under wash like pieces of glitter. Streams are said to be the liquid soul of the forest, and this one was glowing. Chords of soft light speared down from above, bathing its surface in gold. She took it in her trembling hands, observing it glinting with little sparkles, like a thousand diamonds blessed with an inner fire.

"How I've missed my nursery," whispered Kaguya, laying the stone back on the blue shore, which instinctively carried it away with its gentle current. The saying holds true: a person truly doesn't know what they've got until it's gone.

Suddenly, the land around her contorted at such supersonic speeds that it formed a vortex which began reeling her in by her very soul. She soon found herself in a completely white setting with no buildings, no trees, just an infinite stretch of blank space. Her eyes shot wide open as she came across a man who was hovering in midair. His pale skin and his general features resembled her own, but that was where the line between their similarities was drawn. Unlike her extraordinarily long white hair, he had a mop of shoulder-length, spiky brown hair with a braided lock hanging in front of his left ear.

She rushed over to him, drawing him in her embrace. "Sochi!"

"Kaa-sama," said the Sage of Six Paths softly. It mattered not that the last time they saw each other was on the battlefield. It mattered not that he and his brother had lived in ignorance to her true amoral nature. She was still his mother and he would always love her.

"How…" mumbled Kaguya, her eyes watering, her hands roaming her son's back. "How are you here?"

To his credit, Hagoromo was able to deliver a fifty-minute long monologue about him being an anachronism, how he would travel through time to meet a transmigrant, methodically learn new cultures and languages, traditions, views, and ethics, his belief that the pursuit of words and any kind of learning is ambiguous, and that one cannot come to a mutual understanding because it's hard to find a definition. It was then a chakra flare the likes of no other invaded his senses.

His mother stood there, her white eyes staring daggers at him, her hands on her childbearing hips. She looked furious, ready to whack the side of his head for annoying her with his long-winded speech. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, but he welcomed this reaction of hers with open arms. She used to be a secretive, expressionless person who always kept her feelings bottled up. It elated her that she was finally revealing her true self to him.

"Baka sochi," scolded the deity, wagging her finger at her eldest. ' _It's easy for the mind to fog up when overwhelmed with emotion. Chakra is the power that connects the afterlife and the real world. That's how sochi was able to pull my spirit here._ '

She leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his. "I missed you and your brother so very much. Words can't express how sorry I am for not being the mother I should've been to you both."

"We missed you just as much, kaa-sama," replied Hagoromo in a mere whisper. "And you have nothing to apologize for because ingesting that venomous chakra fruit was akin to consuming darkness itself. Hamura and I knew you weren't an evil or vindictive person. That's why rather than sealing you forever, we placed you in a comatose state with a seal to clear the toxins from your mind."

Kaguya spent the next minute in silence. "It worked," said the woman finally. "Since my mind was awake while I was sealed, I was able to watch everything that occurred on earth. I watched you repent for my sins and clear the Otsutsuki name with your kindness. I watched you fall in love with the woman who stood by you through thick and thin. I watched as you became a father to my two grandchildren," she paused here, her voice growing soft and measured like she was trying to overcome a stutter. "It pained me to see history repeat itself with Indra-chan."

Hundreds of years have come and gone, but the creator of Ninshu couldn't get over the disappointment that was his eldest son. Indra's unsettling chakra was the first red flag, but it was the ruthless way he treated outsiders which rendered him unfit as the next upholder of peace. Ashura was not only kinder than his brother, he was honest, loyal, and he truly understood what it takes to be the next Sage of Six Paths. If he could go back in time and make the decision again, he wouldn't change a damn thing.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

Hagaromo chuckled as his younger brother, who had just made his presence known, was attracting a purplish hue from the big hug their mother was giving him. "What did you find out, Hamura?"

A sigh escaped the youngest Otsutsuki as he pulled away from her embrace. "It's good to see you, kaa-sama," said the man warmly. "I apologize for my lateness, but I was spying on our clansmen to see if they're planning anything else against you. It's safe to say they will not bother you again."

"That's good to hear," whispered Hagoromo in relief. "It still baffles me that our own people couldn't find it in their hearts to forgive you."

"Don't concern yourselves with trash like them," replied Kaguya sternly. "The reason why I escaped to earth in the first place was because I couldn't trust anyone from our clan. Nevertheless, thank you for going to check on them just for my sake, sochi."

Hamura responded with a nod, only for his parent to break into laughter. He arched a brow, intrigued by this. "What's the matter, kaa-sama?"

"It's…it's…" said the goddess in between giggles. "You're both old men now."

Once again, Hagaromo chuckled and this time his brother joined him. Seeing these little changes in their mother was making their hearts swell with unimaginable joy. "So, what will you do now?"

Twiddling her fingers, a determined Kaguya gazed at her children. "I'm going to follow in your footsteps, Hagoromo. I plan to travel the world, meet new people and live life to the fullest."

None of this was a lie. She planned to do all those things, but it wasn't just to repent; it was also so mommy could hook up with her self-appointed boyfriend. There were two women who stood in her path and the situation was volatile the last time she checked. Using her powers to eliminate the competition would be easy as pie. However, she was no longer that deranged monster who once ruled the world with an iron fist. If she was going to garner her Sun God's attention, she was going to do it the right way.

The Sage searched his mother for deceit and was pleased when he could find none. "I see…" replied the man. "You have my full support, kaa-sama."

"You won't be doing this alone," added Hamura, placing a hand over the woman's shoulder. "We'll always be with you in spirit."

They say happiness is when you realize your children have turned out to be good people. Her children weren't just good people – they were absolute saints. They believed in her, even though she was under the influence of that fucking corrupt chakra fruit. It was because of them she was getting a chance at a new life, and she was going to make every second of it count.

 ** _xXx_**

After that tense confrontation with her best friend and her son, Kushina Uzumaki proceeded to drag Fugaku's wife upstairs with the intention of having a heart-to-heart with her. Rather than talking, Mikoto felt that actions speak louder than words, and so she flipped on the television. She figured that if a picture is worth a thousand words, then a video is worth a million.

For the next three hours, the Uzumaki Matriarch was forced to watch the couple's greatest hits. Trips to other nations, romantic dates, strolls on the beach, dancing in the moonlight – it was staggering how much footage there was for her to overview. Fortunately, none of these tapes featured any sexual content. Mikoto wasn't about to show something her sister obviously wasn't ready to see. Of course, Kushina knew there was bound to be a collection of sextapes hidden somewhere. If her son was so eager to film their incestuous escapades, she was certain he had also filmed himself and her bestie going at it. Having seen enough, she reached over for the remote and turned off the television.

She used to be one of the angriest, most stubborn women on the planet. Even her bullies learned that there was no stopping the Red Hot Habanero once she goes on a rampage. Growing up did play a role in her anger management, but motherhood was what allowed her to realize that holding onto anger is like drinking poison and expecting the other to die. She had promised her son before heading upstairs with her friend that she would observe patience.

Unfortunately, she was now at her wits end.

Like the calm before the storm.

"What now?"

Mikoto placed her hands on her lap, her eyes closed. "You already have the answer to that question."

"Kami-sama must hate me or something," replied Kushina, more to herself than her childhood bestie. "I was finally happy…finally ready to live life to the fullest."

"And who says you can't live like that now?" prodded her friend in a hoarse whisper. "This doesn't necessarily have to be a bad thing."

Kushina's knuckles turned ash-white due to how hard she was clenching her fists. "How in the fuck isn't this a bad thing? Let's forget about that for a second. If you're so in love with him, how can you sleep at night knowing that he's also getting in my panties?"

"You have no idea how many times I've lost sleep over that," answered Itachi's mother. "I won't bother you with the details, but it took me years to understand that you can't be wise and in love at the same time. There wasn't a thing I wouldn't do with and for Naru-koi, yet he couldn't find it in his heart to settle down with me. I knew deep down that it would come down to me having to accept that I can never fully win him over."

It infuriated the red-haired kunoichi that she was unable to form a decent rebuttal. She agreed that one cannot be wise and in love at the same time because love can make people do crazy things, insane things. Never in a million years did she think she would cheat on her husband. She used to be such a devoted wife, but now she was a certified adulteress. She never thought she would end up taking it up the hienie, yet she had willingly spread her butt cheeks for her son. Sure, she had initially done this so he wouldn't crawl back to Mikoto. The greater part of her, on the other hand, had offered him her anal virginity as proof that she loves him far more than she's ever loved his father.

"You said earlier that the both of you don't keep secrets from one another," started Kushina as she nibbled at a fingernail, a bad habit of hers. "Do you mean…he—"

"I know everything," interrupted Mikoto, seeing where this was headed. "Naru-koi has kept me up-to-date with all that's transpired thus far," she held up a hand as the redhead's anger began to skyrocket. "There _are_ limits to what I'm willing to hear. For instance, I know that the both of you have filmed sextapes, but neither has he shown them to me nor do I have any intention of watching them."

Her violet orbs were cold as ice, her features hardened, though it was coupled with a flush lighting up her puffy cheeks. She didn't think her friend was aware of the existence of those films. For a secretive man like her son to blab about such intimate matters like a gossip queen was confirmation that those two don't keep things from one another. "At least he has the common sense to keep something private."

"I'm not disclosing this information to hurt you," said Sasuke's mother tiredly. "You wanted the truth, so I don't plan to hold anything back."

Minato's wife gnashed her teeth together. "It doesn't make it any easier, dattebane."

"No one's expecting you to roll with the punches right off the bat," spoke Mikoto calm, cool and collectedly. "After all, this is a real issue and it needs to be addressed. But before we get into the nitty gritty of it all, I need to get something off my chest."

Kushina took a moment to mentally brace herself before gesturing for the woman to proceed. This conversation was cordial so far, but it was drilled into her as a kunoichi to expect the unexpected.

"Aside from my obvious jealousy, there's another reason why I had refused to accept Naru-koi's love for you," began the Uchiha Matriarch. "I took great offense at the fact he wished to establish a romantic relationship with his own mother. You nurtured him, nursed him, fed him, played the role of both mother and father, and he wanted to repay you by getting in your pants. The mere thought of me coupling with either of my sons made me and still makes me queasy. That's the woman in me talking. The kunoichi in me has always been indifferent because incest runs deep in every ninja clan in the Elemental Nations."

The sole survivor of Uzushiogakure nodded along, fully invested in the words being shared because her friend was unknowingly projecting some of her own initial concerns. Her hesitance stemmed from her insecurities about getting involved with a man she had given birth to. It mattered not that ninja are advocates of incestuous relationships. She felt it wasn't morally right to sexualize the bond between her and her once adorable Naru-chan. Then of course there was the whole infidelity aspect of it all.

"I slowly came around when I realized that he genuinely wanted to give you a better life, just like he did for me. It's no surprise that he was furious at Minato for neglecting you and it pained him to watch you wither away for all those years. When it was all said and done, his love for you won me over and I couldn't find it in my heart to hate you for it."

Kushina couldn't help but welcome the smile that was creeping up to her face. There was genuine approval and happiness in Mikoto's eyes, and seeing it uplifted her spirits.

"You say you don't want to share Naru-koi, but there's no other way around it," resumed Mikoto matter-of-factly. "He will never leave me."

"How can he?!" roared Kushina, performing a one-eighty. "You're carrying his child!"

Suddenly, what transpired outside the compound doused the fire in her violet orbs. She was too caught up in her frustration to pay it any mind back then, but it finally occurred to her why her son had jumped in to save her friend from her Chakra Chains. The blond wasn't just protecting his lover; he was also protecting his unborn child…her grandbaby.

' _I almost…oh Kami-sama…_ ' inwardly wailed the redhead, tears trickling down her cheeks. Her anger had consumed her, turned her into a monster whose sole purpose was to destroy. She thanked the heavens that her son had stepped in and stopped her from making the biggest mistake of her life. Not once during that encounter did he berate her or curse her out. He had every right to keep her at arm's length. Instead, he drew her in his arms and tried soothing her troubled heart.

She weakly looked over at her friend, who leaned over and patted her on the shoulder. This pregnant woman had the most right to hate her, yet she was comforting her. She sobbed out her apology for almost taking an innocent life and was bewildered to receive a gentle, sisterly smile. She didn't know what to do or what to say. This situation she was in was too overwhelming for her to think straight.

"I won't deny that I was selfish when I asked him to impregnate me four years ago," replied Mikoto, bringing her hands back to her lap. "I was longing to become a mother again, but you know this because we've talked about it several times in the past. There was definite fear in my heart that Naru-koi may leave me for you one day, so I begged him on our first-year anniversary to put a baby in me. You can blame me all you want. I know you would do the exact same thing if you were in my shoes."

This was exactly what she had imagined the woman would do, and she appreciated the no-bullshit honesty. Mikoto's desire to have a third child wasn't a surprise because this little tidbit was known to all of their mutual female friends. It wasn't just a third child she wanted; she wanted a daughter. Itachi and Sasuke were her precious sons and she would never give them up. However, a baby girl would truly complete the Uchiha family.

Truth be told, Kushina shared her friend's dream. She was one of the last Uzumaki on the planet and she's always been in favor of repopulating the clan. Unfortunately, her husband was only interested in siring a single heir. He wasn't looking forward to a big family like her, and it was a frequent topic of argument of theirs. Her son, on the other hand, clearly didn't share similar beliefs since he was all-too eager to breed Fugaku's wife.

"This is so fucked up," muttered the Hokage's wife in defeat. "So, what now?"

Mikoto took a deep breath before staring into her sister's eyes. "Now you decide whether or not you can accept the idea of sharing him with me. Head home and think about this. He'll stay here with me until you're ready to give us your answer."

"I th—"

"Let me finish," interrupted the Uchiha Matriarch, ending the screaming match before it could even begin. "I promise you that until you come back with your answer, Naru-koi and I will not engage in any sexual activity whatsoever."

Kushina analyzed the dead serious look before relaxing her shoulders in relief. The idea of her son spending the night with her friend was like taking a dagger to the heart. But the cold hard truth was that she did not want to be in the blond's arms right now. She wanted to apologize from the bottom of her heart for her earlier actions. However, she was in a dire need to reflect, and the only way she could truly reflect on their future was by taking a temporary step back from their relationship.

"I know how crazy he is about sex. He can't last half an hour without touching me, so how can you make such a promise? That too on his behalf?" asked Kushina desperately as she willed the anger out of her. In no way was she okay with any of this. She simply wanted to find out if this could work for her like it had worked for her fellow kunoichi.

"Your happiness matters more to him than his hunger for sex," answered Mikoto with not a shred of jealousy in her voice. "As far as your question of me making this decision on his behalf goes, you're forgetting that I'm his lover, not his slave. He may wear the pants in our relationship, but unlike how Fugaku used to be, Naru-koi yearns for my opinion on decisions no matter how big or small. He trusts and loves me unconditionally, always placing my needs above his," she paused here, blowing out the breath she'd been holding in her lungs without realizing it. "He will obviously not be happy with this decision. Be that as it may, he'll have to live with it for now, just like I will have to."

It was obvious from what she saw in that mating session two months ago that Mikoto couldn't get enough of Naruto. From what she saw earlier this evening, the two were helplessly in love with each other. Despite this, the woman was ready to slam the breaks on a perfectly straight road to take an unknown detour just for her sake. The selflessness hurt Kushina more than she had expected.

She also hated that her friend was right. Naruto was dominant in and out of the bedroom, but he was an absolute sweetheart towards her. When he revealed to her his plans for cuckolding Minato, he didn't hesitate to inform her to provide him with feedback if she had any. His mastery over sex was beyond mortal comprehension. However, he was quick to implement any suggestions she had for their lovemaking, never taking it to heart and proving to her that he truly considers her his equal.

He wasn't evil. He may have taken several dark shortcuts on his journey to winning her over, but there wasn't a power on earth that could deny that he was madly in love with her. Her son's hunger for sex was bottomless as he required frequent doses of MILF. What he treasured more was her, and she knew he would be willing to forego sex until she was ready to accept this new relationship.

"I don't just promise you," Mikoto grinned as she leaned forward before whacking her friend on the side of her head. "I sister-swear!"

Kushina groaned loudly, nursing her aching cranium. "Baka Crow!"

Smile now upside down, the black-haired MILF's massive tits almost busted out of her dress as she crossed her arms, pouting childishly. Like always, her sister had to be petty and go _there_. Just because she was the first ever Crow contract holder, it didn't mean she was a fucking crow!

After returning the favor, resulting in a whining Mikoto, Kushina got up and walked over to the window. It was nearly nine in the night and the moon looked radiant tonight. "I hate that I can't turn the other cheek and act like a blind fool. I hate that he loves you so much that he cannot fully devote himself to me. But what I hate more is that you're making it impossible for me to hate you."

Fugaku's wife got up, her eyes glimmering with hope. It wasn't an outright blessing, but it was an acknowledgement nonetheless. It may seem bizarre since the woman was her best friend, but a part of her has always wanted to seek Kushina's approval because she was Naruto's mother. Walking over to her, she wrapped her arms around her, melting her depressed heart.

"It'll be all right, Kushina-chan."

The red-haired MILF said nothing, but it was that silent acceptance that encouraged her friend to tighten their sisterly embrace. ' _I hope so, Mikoto-chan_.'

 ** _xXx_**

"…this could complicate things."

Naruto merely nodded at his teacher. He was a firm believer in the philosophy that one should ask for help; not because they're weak, but because they want to remain strong. Hence, he summoned Jiraiya shortly after his mother and godmother went upstairs to talk. He's been a little on edge after that near-fatal incident with Kushina rushing at Mikoto with those chakra chains. Be that as it may, Mikoto can handle herself just fine, and he was trusting his mother not to resort to physical violence again.

"There's another reason why I called you here," said the blond seriously. "I want you to inform tou-san that you're heading out to personally bring _Ruto_ to Konoha. I don't know how long it'll take for kaa-hime to come to terms with all of this."

The old man's features hardened, revealing the veteran buried beneath the surface. "How can you be so sure that she won't end up forcing you to choose between her and Mikoto?"

"I hate the ninja life, but sometimes one cannot escape it," whispered the blond, his eyes closed. "I'm not a civilian who cowers under impending doom, but a shinobi who smiles in trouble, gathers strength from distress, and grows brave by reflection. I don't care what comes my way because not even Kami-sama can take kaa-hime away from me."

It filled Jiraiya with pride to hear his student was still adhering to the philosophy he had imparted on him. Naruto was a well-guarded individual whose mental prowess was not to be scoffed at. He was a shinobi who could steel his heart to where he was no longer a human, but a machine whose sole purpose was to complete the task at hand. So many prostitutes he's fucked into oblivion, so many wives left begging for more and their husbands begging for mercy – the numbers well over triple digits. At the end of the day, this sexual debauchery was meant to lead him to his true goal of bedding his mother.

The truth of the matter is that trust takes years to build, seconds to break, and forever to repair. There was no sugar-coating it – his student was fucked if Kushina decides to end things here and now. Naruto's seduction of the two MILFs was thorough. Unlike his previous seductions, the end-goal this time around was to make them fall out of love with their husbands and fall in love with him instead. But by treating them like queens and wearing his heart on his sleeve, he was putting them on a pedestal, essentially giving them the green light to overthrow his plans with the snap of a finger. Sadly, that's exactly what's happening now.

"All right," said the toad sage. "I'll get to it. Good luck, gaki."

Naruto waved off the man as he promptly vanished in a cloud of smoke. The talk he had with his teacher wasn't too productive, but it was necessary. For a man who's always several steps ahead of everyone else, it disturbed him that there was no telling what was going to happen now.

The sounds of footsteps broke him from his thoughts. He hopped off the sofa as his lovers came strolling into the living room. His cerulean orbs drank in their expressions, searching for answers. Neither of them looked particularly happy, especially his mother. Their puffy eyes revealed to him that this heart-to-heart had involved a fair share of tears.

"Kushina-chan is going to head home," said Mikoto on behalf of her friend. "She needs her space and I agree with her. I'll fill you in on the details later."

"I appreciate you taking the stand, Miko-hime, but I'd much rather hear it from her," replied Naruto politely before turning his attention to his parent. "Is this what you truly want, kaa-hime?"

Fugaku's wife took a few steps back before nudging her sister's shoulder, gesturing for her to say her piece. She was not at all offended by her lover's dismissal. Having been together with him for five years and realizing that this was similar to a past event of theirs, she understood that he was aiming to boost his red-haired lover's confidence. Kushina may be vulnerable right now, but Naruto wanted to remind her that she's no longer that lonely, miserable housewife.

"I can't afford to be with you right now. I need time to reflect," said Kushina, wanting to be as succinct as possible. She didn't trust herself to speak freely because she feared her son might convince her to stay.

Jiraiya's student knew there's a chance his mother could ultimately decide to break up with him. Should that happen, his life's purpose would be in ruin. But as the saying goes: if you don't want it bad enough to risk losing it, you don't want it bad enough. So, despite his inner turmoil, he nodded at his goddess. "Take all the time you need, kaa-hime. There's just one thing I need from you before you leave."

The world whirled around her as she stood still. In slow motion, she watched the colors blur; her friend becoming a massive wash as her peripherals zoomed in on her beloved offspring. Her heart raced with every step he took towards her. There was no doubt in her mind what he wanted from her. This was confirmed as he began caressing her face with the gentlest of touches. She absently relaxed herself when he dug his free hand into the illustrious thick strands of her red tresses.

Their souls started to dance, intertwine, connect to become one. Her brain cells scattered as he wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her voluptuous frame. He was holding her tenderly, like a rose picked fresh from when the morning dew sets upon its soft petals. Heart practically bursting out of her chest, she dizzily leaned into him, her huge tits mashing against his solid exterior. This was exactly why she could never be able to soul-search while in close proximity to him.

The plan was to share a brief, to-the-point kiss.

But the hell with her plans.

She slowly placed her succulent lips against his. Instinctively, his tongue skittered across her lips, leaving a thin, warm trail of saliva. A sizzling sensation originating from her chest began vibrating throughout her entire body. Her breathing intensified, allowing him to feel her lips begin to quiver. Their union was unreal, like a feather so light and soft, yet skillful and breathtaking. The kiss seemed to last an eternity and when he pulled away, she found herself wanting, yearning, asking for more. She rushed forward, throwing herself into his arms, wrapping her slender legs around his waist, crashing her lips against his. She kissed him with the same perfection as before, but with double the intensity.

His tongue splashed against hers, seeming to fill her entire mouth with a crackling smoothness. The heart of her femininity was on fire as his tongue dipped everywhere at once, running over her teeth, her gums, her inner cheeks, then pushing back towards the back of her throat. She kept moving her tongue around the inside of her mouth, trying to taste every inch of him and sucking down her own saliva. She whimpered erotically as he channeled every ounce of his love for her in this one, powerful, unforgettable kiss.

' _Wow…_ ' thought Mikoto breathlessly, mesmerized by the eternal wonder of the sacred incestuous moment. She had turned her head out of jealousy when the two began to smooch, but now she couldn't stop gawking at the pair.

Naruto breathed deeply through his nose and could smell his mother's scent, a rosy aroma with a hint and lust directly underneath. The sheer passion of their kiss was consuming them both. Such was the power of their relationship, and he wanted to remind her of that. He felt her delicate hand on the back of his neck, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure. One of his hands traveled up her back, gently trailing it over her spine, up her shoulders, then running it through her hair.

Kushina's tears were now flowing down her face. Their tongues together in their mouth seemed to be the most obvious place where their bodies had fused together. But in nearly every way they were connected. She could feel their thighs rubbing together, hips locked as one. Her big tits were pressed firmly against him, her erect nipples begging to be sucked on by him. She was simply too overcome by the force, the enormity of what she was feeling to do anything but fall into it and accept it.

She couldn't stop cradling his face nor could she stop rubbing his whisker marks. The three adorable marks on each side of his face; they used to look so cute on him back when he had chubby baby cheeks. She drank in his kisses thirstily as though she was stranded with no water in the dessert of Sunagakure. In many ways this was like they were sharing their first kiss all over again.

Summoning all his strength, Naruto pulled away from his parent. "I love you, kaa-hime."

It took several minutes for Kushina to calm her racing heart. She felt her son wiping away her tears and looked up to see his own cerulean blue orbs glistening. Unwrapping her legs from his waist, she slowly lowered herself to the ground. "I love you so much, sochi-koi."

This was the first time since the confrontation that his mother personally addressed him. She had opted not to say his name at any point during the encounter. Relief rushed through him as he drank in the tantalizing sight of his red-haired goddess. Since he was so used to seeing her naked, he leaned down to undo her kimono, only for her to take a few steps back.

"I wa—"

"Please…I won't be able to stop you," begged Minato's wife in a pained voice. "I don't know how long it'll take for me to come around, or if I do come around at all," she paused here, looking away for a moment. "I need space. I need to reflect. I need to see…if I can stomach the idea of sharing you," pushing her shaky legs forward, she made her way to the exit. "Goodbye, sochi-koi."

"Goodbye, kaa-hime," whispered Naruto sadly, watching on as his mother's big, fat ass swayed while she made her retreat. In his heart of hearts, he knew she would come back to him stronger than ever. That kiss proved to both of them that not even Kami-sama can deny them of their love.

He was about to turn around when he felt his black-haired goddess embracing him from behind, her massive tits pressing tightly into his back. "So, what did the two of you talk about?"

"A few things," mumbled Mikoto cutely. "But there is something you need to know," she unwrapped herself from her lover and he instinctively turned around to face her. "We can't have sex."

"…what?" was all the jounin could get out.

"We can't have sex until Kushina-chan decides that she can handle sharing you," clarified Sasuke's mother. "No sexual activity whatsoever. I probably should not have made such a promise, but she wouldn't have agreed to let you stay here with me otherwise."

Naruto recoiled from the no-sex bullet, but he recuperated from it nigh-instantly. He nodded as he ran a hand through his golden locks. "You did the right thing, Miko-hime."

"It's not all bad!" blurted out Mikoto with a sudden burst of energy. "We can do things that we haven't done in ages!"

"Oh?" asked the blond, allowing himself to look amused. "What kind of things?"

The black-haired goddess bounced on the balls of her feet, mimicking a child in a candy store. "Remember that game we bought from that Western Continental Mall? We can play that!"

The living room was met with warm laughter as Naruto took great pleasure in his best friend's mother's lively antics. She was an angel, a vixen, a sexual creature who required daily doses of his monster cock. Not being able to engage in coitus would be nothing short of problematic. It was worse to hear that no sexual activity whatsoever could transpire between them, meaning he couldn't even eat her ass or pussy, and she couldn't get on her knees and suck him off. He never told her or forced her to do this, but she had selflessly waived her desires to aid him in his selfish incestuous cause.

"That sounds good, Miko-hime," replied Naruto while casting a predatory gaze at his best friend's mother. "But why don't we play a different game?"

Mikoto cutely scrunched up her face like a squirrel. "I'm not going to play strip poker with you, Naru-koi," huffed the adulteress. "You win every time!"

In the blond's opinion, it should be illegal for a MILF to be so adorable. "I don't want us to play strip poker. I just want you to strip."

"Didn't I mention that we can't engage in sexual activity?" queried the former kunoichi cautiously, her vision narrowing into a pinprick.

"Oh, I don't plan to touch you at all," revealed Naruto with just a pinch of sinister in his voice. "I want you to touch yourself."

"W-what?" asked Mikoto, her heart pounding like no tomorrow. The blond wanted her to masturbate? She had stopped frigging herself four years ago because her fingers could no longer do anything for her. Naruto had not only ruined her for her husband, but he ruined her for everyone, including herself.

"You have every right to refuse," his voice was soft, gentle. "I simply wish to destress the mother of my child."

Mikoto's heart hammered hard into her chest from observing the genuine concern on her son's best friend's face. The past week had been unbearable for her because her Sex Kami wasn't by her bedside. Earlier this afternoon, when Naruto shepherded her into an alley, he relieved her many days of stress by bringing her to a leg-shaking orgasm. Since it was the first out of the dozens she expected to have upon his return, she was still unbelievably horny. Then her friend confronted them and fucked everything up. Now the next however many days were also going to be sexless, adding to her plight.

"You've already destressed me, Naru-koi," cooed the woman sweetly as she snaked her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips. His hot breath cascaded across her face, eliciting a shiver from her. "In my honest opinion, I think this self-restraint will be really healthy for our relationship."

His servant's wife was probably awaiting a verbal response.

But he decided to answer her by tasting the saucy brim of her mouth.

 ** _xXx_**

In the dark stillness, she couldn't see much. She couldn't sleep, yet she was painfully exhausted. Her thoughts dragged by in slow motion as a dozen needles danced their way across her forehead. After storming out of the Uchiha Compound, she spent the next six hours in training ground zero by taking her anger out on mother nature. She was sure the ANBU she had sensed nearby were going to bitch to her husband about the damage she had caused. If Minato were to confront her, then he was going to become target practice. Once she was finally sated, she left the grounds, headed home, and took a long, hot shower, which unfortunately couldn't soothe her troubled mind.

Her breathing was deep and even, a gentle snuffling of air through her nose. Gradually, as awareness grabbed hold of the consciousness, it became a wheezing and whining sound interspersed with violent trembling of her body. "Fuck this," muttered Kushina as she hopped out bed. "I'm going to take a walk and clear my head."

Every single morning for the past two months has been spent with her son by her side. There was no warmth beside her this time around. There was no strong hand caressing her bare tummy. There was no warm, protective smile directed at her as he gazed deep into her eyes, showering her with his affection. He was no longer brushing her long red hair. She could no longer feel his gigantic tower of meat wedged in the deep canyon of her derriere.

She was so fucking lonely.

She started glancing around the extravagant room, the king-sized bed, the romantic spotlights, even the camera mounted on a tripod stand that was responsible for recording hundreds of hours of incestuous footage. Before she knew it, she was flipping through old photo albums, absently cooing at the two-year old mama's baby she saw grinning for the camera. She then began skimming through some of his recent pictures. Her line of sight bounced back and forth between his cerulean blue orbs and the lips she drank the forbidden elixir of exquisite incest from. No matter where she was in the compound, every square inch of this place reminded her of her son.

It then dawned on her that she was in a dire need of a change in scenery. And so, the Uzumaki Matriarch Shunshin'd out of her home and began roaming the lonely Konoha streets. Streetlights flickered on and off, casting vague shadows. It was almost six in the morning, but the sky was cloudy. She didn't even acknowledge the cold breeze or the rustling of trees. She gnawed her bottom lip, her fists tightening as she neared the Uchiha district. Her son was with her friend right now doing Kami knows what.

Out of all the mental images her mind had conjured of the couple, sexual intercourse thankfully wasn't one of them. In her current state of mind, she would not be able to stomach the idea of that massive cock splitting that tiny pussy. She had left things with her best friend on a decent note, and she knew deep down that Mikoto would not go back on her word. Half an hour later, she found herself standing outside the establishment where she had spent most of her money as a genin.

"Kushina?"

She lifted her head, revealing her crestfallen face to her aged friend. "Hey, old man."

"What's wrong?" asked the ramen chef.

"It's…" was all Minato's wife could get out before she pursed her lips. She could not inform him of her personal troubles. "It's nothing."

"Right," said Teuchi, not fooled in the slightest. "Anyway, since you're here, let me get you the usual."

The Uzumaki Matriarch silently thanked the man for not prodding further. She was also thankful for him going ahead with his offer of ramen because she was starving to death. At no point during the night could she find the strength to eat something. She stared down at the bowl of deliciousness which just got presented to her. This was the first time in her life she took more than three minutes to finish her favorite meal. She may not have noticed, but her server definitely did.

"I may be going senile in my old age," chuckled Ayame's father. "But I feel like you've changed," sighting her questioning gaze, and well aware of her temper, he held up his hands. "I don't mean that in a bad way. You've been eating here since you were a child, and not once did you order takeout during your ninja career. Even after having the gaki, you always brought him here. What I mean by this is that I've grown to understand you. I know you enjoy teasing me for my age, but even this old man can see these past two months have made you happier than you've ever been. Today is the one and only exception."

A speck of light could now be seen in the tunnel of depression she was in. She started slurping the broth with gusto. This conversation helped bring her out of her funk because even Teuchi had noted that she was on cloud-nine after coupling with her son. If only Naruto wasn't involved with another woman.

If only…

She wisely put an end to that mental debate. Hypothetical situations can bring people temporary relief, but artificial satisfaction was not how she was supposed to get through this. Thanking the old man and putting down a bundle of bills, she stepped out of the stand, only to tense as a familiar presence drew near.

 ** _xXx_**

She purred like a contented kitten while raising her gorgeous bubble butt into the air, pushing her feet and palms against the floor. Legs spread and arms extended into an inverted "V", her crotch was left wide open almost in anticipation for some balls-deep action. The microfiber fabric of her yoga pants clung to the alluring contours of her voluptuous curves, leaving nothing to the imagination. These are probably the hundredth pair she's owned to date. Her husband's master would often tear the tight pants at the center since he loved banging her with them on. The forest of her luscious black hair rustled as she wiggled her curvaceous hips while pretending to search for her favorite top.

She then brought herself into a mountain pose, spreading her arms and peeling her legs apart just enough so she stood with her heels a few inches apart. With the faintest wobbles of her ass, she swept her arms forward and bent at her waist to follow them. Half her weight was now supported by her arms, which were on the floor. Her huge tits hung underneath her. The outline of her luscious pink labia was seen clearly through her leggings. Dipping her head for just a second, she allowed her lover to espy her vixen smirk before she propelled herself back and forth, deepening the stretch in her hips.

"You just want me to fuck you," growled Naruto, leering at the sexy MILF.

Her big breasts jiggled as she spun around, clamping a hand over her mouth before gasping in an exaggerated manner. "Mou~"

The animalistic glare sent shivers down her spine, hitting her right in the snatch. She clenched her anus, unable to recall the last time she had teased her son's best friend and he didn't bend her over and fuck her stupid. Her horniness was evident since she was shirtless and her nipples were painfully erect. Her lips glossed with saliva as he gave her a come-hither gesture. She crawled towards him, her breathing labored. Their kiss was tantric, resulting in an awe-consuming moan of exaltation fleeing from her raspy lungs. Pulling away from his lips, she stroked his whisker marks with the backs of her fingers.

"I'll be back shortly," whispered Mikoto, reluctantly withdrawing herself from the man she was cheating on her husband with. "Don't worry about a thing."

Naruto nodded fondly. "See you soon, hime."

This morning was new for the adulterous couple since they slept with their clothes on. Naruto wanted to make sure he wouldn't unconsciously start fucking his black-haired goddess. If she was naked, he would be inside her – no questions asked. He couldn't afford to break the promise that was made to his mother.

Mikoto also felt strange when she woke up since she usually started the morning with a gallon of thick jism which her husband's master was always eager to supply her with. This would be followed up with her getting creampied multiple times. This time around, her pussy and asshole were dry, and her stomach was empty. It was rather bizarre not feeling his cream sloshing around within her.

Oh, the sacrifices they were making.

Last night was difficult for all parties, but she went all out in getting him to relax. The movie they decided to watch was titled "Kinda Ninja". Rather than a full-fledged film, it was a two-parter, and both were unrelated. The first featured a ninja being accompanied by his friends to retrieve his fellow teammate, who for some reason defected their village with a bunch of unknown criminals. The mission ends in a failure, and the protagonist gets banished despite him not even being in command. As soon as he sobs farewell to his friends, hunter-nin are ordered to chase after him. The funny thing is that the Kage, who these ninja serve, isn't even the one who ordered the banishment. A bunch of civilians were somehow able to go behind his back and make such a sensitive decision on his behalf.

Naruto and Mikoto had both shared a chuckle at the retarded logic the producer was trying to sell the audience. Democracy? In a ninja village? This movie was supposed to be of the drama/thriller variety, but it was turning out to be a comedy goldmine.

The next part was nothing short of godlike.

A child is so hated by his own villagers that they beat him on a regular basis, all while carrying tiki torches and chanting ' _die demon!'_. Apparently, this mob consists of ninja and civilians alike. The kid then gets pulled into his mindscape, where he meets the cause of his pain, a thousand-year-old entity that got sealed into him on the night of his birth. Surprisingly, the creature, who is a genderless chakra monster and the embodiment of darkness, yanks the bundle into "her" embrace and begins wailing and begging for forgiveness. The evil monster then offers him a summoning contract, a never-before-seen dojutsu, turns him into a hanyou (a half-demon), puts him in a super-duper training regimen, and then funnels chakra into him, making him grow two feet in height and develop a sudden fascination for trench coats. All of this is done in a span of five minutes. Oh, and she'll also proceed to call him kit.

By the end of it all, Fugaku's wife and her lover sat there bewildered, jaws hanging low, blinking uncontrollably as their bullshit meters ticked in the red zone. Only after the shock settled did they start laughing. It wasn't a cordial chuckle. No, they were rolling around, cackling like nefarious villains until their ribs started to hurt. The movie was cockamamie, yet oh-so hilarious. Once they finally came down their humor-induced high, the couple had themselves a candlelight dinner out in their compound's training ground. They retired to their bedroom shortly after their vanilla-fun night.

Mikoto nodded at the whiskered blond, now dressed in her royal Uchiha kimono. Using her sensory ability, she honed in on Kushina's chakra signature. Unsurprisingly, the redhead was at the Ichiraku Ramen stand. A bright light enveloped the bedroom as she vanished via Shunshin. She couldn't recall the last time she was out and about so early in the morning, but that's because she would usually be in her room, getting the shit fucked out of her by her son's best friend.

Upon her arrival outside the stand, she quickly went to work on setting up a silencing barrier. Midway into her task she was met with a glare, but she chose to ignore that until the barrier was erect. Now no one could overhear them. "Good morning, Kushina-chan."

"There's nothing good about it," grumbled the Uzumaki Matriarch. "What do you want?"

Fugaku's wife cringed when she espied the insomnia on her bestie's face. "I just wanted to check up on you," replied Mikoto softly. "I'm sure you already know this, but Naru-koi has been depressed ever since you left the compound. He has constantly been reaching out for your chakra to see how you're doing. I'm not exactly happy about this either, so I decided to pay you a visit. I figured you wouldn't be able to handle staying cooped up at home."

Chakra is overpowered.

Theoretically, it can be used to bring the dead back to life, summon comets from the sky, create corporeal copies of oneself, etc. Chakra can also be used as a communication link between two people, like a makeshift walkie-talkie. By focusing on her chakra, her son had established a partial link with her. He was giving her all the space she needed, as well as reminding her that he'll always be with her. Kushina was well aware of what was going on because it's true when they say a mother knows what her child's going through, even if she's worlds apart. She squeezed her eyes shut, inwardly cursing him for making this separation near impossible to cope with.

Grinning, Mikoto held out her hand, revealing a set of keys. "How about you take a little trip?"

"Those are the keys to the yacht," whispered Kushina. "Why?"

"Why not?" replied the black-haired wife with a shrug of her shoulders. "When Naru-koi brought up the idea of letting you take the yacht out for a spin, I didn't know what to make of it. My initial reaction was that he was trying to push you away," pausing here, she gauged her friend's reaction. True enough, the redhead looked like she got struck by a bolt of lightning. "I was wrong in assuming that. Not staying at home can be problematic for you because there are dozens of ANBU on patrol. They most likely have noted your erratic behavior and will report it to Minato should it continue. He also realizes that you're being reminded of him at home, which is why he feels you'll prefer a change in scenery."

Kushina relaxed her shoulders, exhaling softly. She didn't want to assume the worst of her son, but she couldn't help but think negatively right now. They were distant, yet so close. Even though they were in different places, they could still sense each other. Like him, all day she's been seeking comfort from him by reaching out for his chakra. Unfortunately, this has made her miserable because she knew he was with her best friend. For her to fully concentrate on where she stands in all this, she must truly be apart from him. She understood that now.

"I wanted to tag along with you, but I realize that you need to be alone. Just to be clear: you do know how to operate the yacht and how to navigate, right?" upon receiving the nod, Fugaku's wife extended her hand. "Great! But just to be on the safe side, let's start from square one. How do you start the engine?"

After accepting the keys, Kushina began responding to the barrage of questions heading her way. Since she could vividly remember the rundown her son had given her, and the fact she had driven their yacht for several nautical miles, answering the questions was a piece of cake for her. If worst comes to shove, there was an emergency scroll hidden under the vehicle's command center. Inside the scroll was a shadow clone Naruto had sealed in case of life-threatening situations.

"Thanks, Mikoto-chan."

"Don't mention it," said Mikoto sweetly. "Oh, and don't worry about what you need to tell the guards at the gate. Everything has been taken care of."

Leaving the village without protocol was going to be extremely difficult since Kushina was the Hokage's wife. She knew her son must be pulling the strings if everything was apparently taken care of. After all, she saw what he was capable of when he led her out of Konoha a week ago. Taking a step forward, she wrapped her arms around her sister. They spent the next couple of minutes motionless, comforting one another.

"I hope you find the answers you're seeking for on your journey, Kushina-chan," whispered Itachi's mother before pulling away. "We can make this work. Believe in your love for Naru-koi. Trust that he'll do whatever it takes to keep us both happy."

The redhead was still registering those words when the blackette said her goodbyes before vanishing via Shunshin. She blinked a couple of times and then glanced down at the keys clenched tightly in her right hand. Home is where the heart is, but her heart was currently elsewhere. She took a deep breath and her violet orbs narrowed into slits.

She was heading to Uzushiogakure.

 ** _xXx_**

Mikoto Uchiha arrived home to find her husband scampering into the living room with a framed canvas in hand. Sketching has been a hobby of hers since childhood. Her idea of fun as a five year old was sitting down with her grandfather and drawing inanimate objects such as trees, buildings. By the time she got enrolled into the academy, she was delving into artwork requiring finer detail such as human faces. She was good – _really_ good– but she would never step out of the shadows and into the spotlight because this was a private hobby of hers. Aside from her immediate family, her closest friends, and her lover, no one knew that she was an artist.

"Good morning, Fugaku," chirruped the ex-kunoichi in a bubbly voice. "What're you up to?"

Fugaku stopped dead in his tracks before turning around to face his wife. "Good morning, Mikoto," replied the man kindly. "Naruto-sama told me you had finished your latest drawing, so I'm going to make room for it in the gallery."

A grin danced across the woman's lips as she nodded at the cuckold. Questioning him about this wasn't necessary since it was clear her lover must've ordered her husband to do this. Speaking of the muscular blond, she caught glimpse of him standing by the dining table and chatting animatedly with her youngest son. She sexily sashayed towards him with a sway in her scrumptious hips before leaping into his arms like a horny schoolgirl. A giggle escaped her as he spanked her derriere.

After exchanging a good morning with her son, she leaned into her lover's chest. "You were absolutely right," whispered Fugaku's wife. "Staying here wasn't helping Kushina-chan at all. She looked so lost when I met with her."

Naruto gently ran his hand through her hair. "She's your best friend, so you were right to be doubtful. All that matters is that kaa-hime agreed to leave Konoha for a little while. It's going to be very difficult for me, but I have to be the strong one here."

This was one of the many things she loved about her son's best friend. He didn't hesitate to remind her that she's his equal, and that her opinions are more valid than his. When she called him out on his plan to encourage his mother to leave the village, he requested her to go visit the redhead. If she could find a single fault in his hypothesis, then he wouldn't go ahead with the plan. By this point in time, Naruto knew Kushina better than anyone on the planet, yet he was still willing to take her word over his.

"Anyway, what were you two talking about?" asked Mikoto as she lowered herself to the ground. "Are you trying to hook sochi up with someone?"

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Please, kaa-san. I don't need the dobe to set me up."

"Yeah, because you get tons of pussy, right, teme?" quipped Naruto, only to chuckle as his lover playfully slapped his chest while his former classmate punched him on the arm.

"Naru-koi!" exclaimed Mikoto, failing to look amused because her son's embarrassment was priceless. "You shouldn't tease him like that," she added half-heartedly. "I was joking earlier, sochi, but on a serious note: do you wish for us to find you a nice girl?"

Why wouldn't he want a normal girl to settle down with? It wasn't like he was going through hot babes like they were clothes. He was still a virgin for Kami's sake. Unfortunately, he would have to observe more patience. He couldn't exactly inform his mother that he only wished to find a girl just so he could watch her get her brains banged out by his best friend. "No, I'm fine."

"Well, the offer stands," said the whiskered ninja with a not-so hidden glint in his eyes. "And if you ever need pointers, all you need to do is recall how hard I was fucking your mommy in the ass."

"Stop it!" shouted Mikoto, again lightly whacking him on the chest. She wasn't exactly sane when she agreed to let her sons watch her get butt-fucked by the man she was cheating on their father with. Naruto had been toying with her the entire day, riling up her hormones to where she could no longer think straight. She had forgotten all about that incident and now she felt embarrassed for being such a terrible mother. This was mean-spirited teasing and she wanted it to stop now.

She loved Naruto with all her heart, but she wasn't oblivious to his flaws. Her lover reveled in the fact that he has the biggest cock on Kami's green earth, and he used to lord that over the husbands he's cuckolded in the past. The first time he had insulted Fugaku for having a miniscule dick was the last time for her. Naruto was a teenager back then, so his hormonally-charged arrogance was understandable. Thankfully, the talk she had with him set him straight. That said, he still occasionally likes to throw his weight around, just like he was doing now by reminding her son that she got her anal cherry popped by his best friend.

Her son was refusing to meet her gaze and the naughty MILF in her was amused by it. The mother in her emerged victorious ultimately since she had no intentions of making him feel bad for not being able to score a girlfriend for all these years. Then again, he only acted as a douchebag to girls his age because most of those skanks were lusting after the Uchiha name.

"Anyway," said Sasuke, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He wasn't doing this out of embarrassment. No, he was simply attempting to conceal his raging boner. When he had stumbled into the living room a few months months ago, he missed out on the spectacle of his mother getting her pussy wrecked. His brother and father were lucky to have witnessed it. On the other hand, he was just in time to see the woman's button tiny asshole get split wide open by the dobe's Hokage Tower. It had never crossed his mind that such a dirty hole could get treated with such love and affection.

"I was just told that you were given a clean bill of health by Tsunade-sama. I'm glad there were no complications with the pregnancy."

Ruffling up her son's hair, Mikoto cooed at his boyish scowl as it brought back memories of her sweet munchkin _Sasu-chan_. "Thank you, sochi."

Naruto nodded along as he gently rubbed his lover's stomach. "We still have to have to pay baa-chan a visit later this week."

"But I don't wanna," whined Mikoto playfully while grinding her hips into her lover's crotch, her pussy yearning to communicate with his one-eyed beast.

" _Miko-hime_ ," huskily cooed the true Uchiha clan head, a dark aura enveloping his body.

The adulteress shuddered as though she had landed on a blanket of snow. "H-hai, daddy,"

Sasuke blanched at how dominant his best friend was to turn a lioness like his mother into the tame kitten before him. Such a thing was normally reserved for his cuckold father since Naruto had drilled obedience into the man. She was calling Naruto, _daddy_? His small dick throbbed painfully as the blond complimented Mikoto by referring to her as a "good girl" while cupping her pussy through her pants.

By the time Mikoto realized her youngest son was among them, she quickly offered an apology but the damage had been done. Naruto also appeared a little sheepish, though he didn't stop caressing his best friend's mother right away. Suddenly, the eldest Uchiha heir came strolling into the living room. He was ecstatic for some reason and being the doting mother that she was, Fugaku's wife couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"What's going on?"

"Not much," began Itachi calmly. "Other than me proposing to Izumi-chan and her saying yes."

" **WHAT?!** " cried Mikoto, her eyes wide as saucers. "My baby is getting married?!" she went rocketing forward like a missile and engulfed her son in a mama bear hug. "MY BABY IS GETTING MARRIED!"

Itachi felt his life flash before his eyes as his soul tried desperately to escape his body. Multiple bones were being cracked under the tremendous pressure of his mother attempting to hug him to death. Perhaps he should've activated his Susanoo. "A-a-arggghhh…please, kaa-san!"

Concern was written on Sasuke's face when he moved forward to pry his mother off his barely conscious brother. Fortunately, his future master had already taken initiative and now had the woman in his strong arms.

"Sorry!" chirruped the MILF sheepishly, realizing she had gone into mommy-mode. "I'm just so happy!" she bounced up and down with excitement, her heavy tits following suit. "When did it happen? Why didn't you tell me before? Where is my future daughter-in-law?!"

Naruto chuckled at his married lover with a proud look on his face. Her happiness was his happiness, after all. He was also very pleased with this news. Itachi was a great guy and he highly approved of Izumi, who had become an older sister to him. It was like a marriage made in heaven.

"I proposed to her last night," explained the eldest Uchiha heir. "She's with her parents at the moment and I'll be heading out there in a short while. I figured to inform you of the good news. I also want to let you know that tonight I'm going to reveal to her your relationship with Naruto."

Mikoto pursed her lips, her happy-go-lucky smile starting to fade. "I'm not too sure about that."

"Do you still wish for Izumi-chan and I to stay here?" asked Itachi, earning a nod from his parent. "Then how do you suggest we keep this secret from her? She's bound to catch you and Naruto fooling around sooner or later. She will know that you're cuckolding tou-san. We've kept this secret from her for five years, but it's time to tell her the truth."

The adulterous wife rubbed her temples as she backed up into the father of her unborn child. She did not want to unload this information on her soon-to-be daughter-in-law, but her son was right. There was no way this secret could remain a secret once Izumi moves into the compound.

Naruto gently squeezed his partner's hand. "He's right. Izumi nee-chan needs to hear this."

"I know," whispered Mikoto. "Okay, sochi. The safest way to do this is for you to bring her here. On top of revealing to her the submissive male Uchiha genes, I think it'll help if I explain to her the problems I was having in my marriage and how they got resolved after I got together with Naru-koi. Oh, and you should also let your father know about this as well. We will take this step together as a family."

"I'll tell him," said Sasuke before rushing off in the direction of the gallery. By telling Izumi about the affair, Itachi was planning to plant a seed in the woman's brain so she starts craving Naruto as well. Drool dribbled from his mouth as he imagined himself in his older brother's position. Never had he felt so jealous.

Speaking of Itachi, he was on cloud-nine as his mother snuggled with the man she was cheating on his father with. ' _It's only a matter of time now, Izumi-chan. Soon you'll also be screaming Naruto's name._ '

 ** _xXx_**

It's true when they say you don't know how deeply you're intertwined with someone until you try to walk away from them. Perhaps she did a cowardly thing by running away, but she was in a dire need for a time-out. By applying chakra to her feet, she was able to escape the Land of Fire no time flat, and now she was in the outskirts of Wave Country. She took a deep breath and drank in the orange hue of the sun spreading across the ocean. Half a mile away was the cave where her son's yacht was located.

Her attention diverted to a smallish purple shack, which she had visited recently when she and her son were out vacationing. This structure was owned by a kind older woman who went by the name Kimiko, and it acted as a quick stop for travelers. Approaching the counter, she noted that the owner was not present, so she politely called for some assistance. She was running a little low on snacks and felt it was a good idea to stock up now.

"Aye!"

Kushina chuckled a little upon hearing the woman's thick accent. From her recent visit to Wave, she became aware that hundreds of foreigners had settled into the country after it experienced the financial boom of a lifetime. Soon enough, the owner came strutting out with a fashionably short kimono. She didn't care much for the attire, but it's what the trendy girls are wearing nowadays.

"Hey, Kimiko-san!" chirruped the redhead. "Would you happen to have that trail-mix I bought from you last week?"

"Salutations," spoke the shack owner. "Aye, lemme check."

She arched an eyebrow, a little taken back by the lackluster greeting since they had established a friendly bond over their brief meeting. Not only that, but the older lady's movement was jittery, and she was stumbling all over the place. It wasn't until she returned empty-handed with lifeless eyes that she realized her suspicions were true. Kimiko was under a genjutsu, and it wasn't academy level either.

This was one fucking high-powered illusion.

Fortunately, growing up with a genjutsu master was bound to help educate her in the art. Mikoto had taught her all she needed to know concerning the Uchiha clan's style and how to detect and break their genjutsu. This particular illusion wasn't as extreme as the ones her best friend was capable of casting, but it was double-layered. Simply pushing chakra into the mindless drone before her wasn't enough, so she had to resort to some crafty fuinjutsu to momentarily clog the woman's chakra network. Thankfully, this did the job and her acquaintance finally snapped back to reality.

"Are you okay, Kimiko-san?"

"Aye," began the former kunoichi, placing a hand over her chest. "I'm very much obliged, dear."

"You're very welcome, dattebane," replied Kushina genuinely. "Do you remember who did this to you?"

The shopkeeper pursed her lips. "All's I recall a lass wanted some water. Quite strange she was. All else is foggy."

"Could you describe her to me?" asked Minato's wife, only to receive a negative shake of the head. With a frown marring her face, she hurriedly searched the area with her sensory abilities for anyone with high chakra levels. To her surprise, she couldn't sense any ninja in a two-mile radius. Whoever that person was, he or she must've placed the lady under a genjutsu to get some free grub. At least the culprit hadn't resorted to violence.

Little did the duo know, the instigator of this whole incident was floating a couple miles up in the sky, her infamous long hair swaying from side to side, her royal hime kimono flapping in the wind. Content with the events transpired, her eyes flashed a brilliant white before she vanished into thin air.

 ** _xXx_**

She came to her in-law's home all full of life and energy, expecting to get showered with love and affection. Instead, she got showered with the news that the men of her clan are genetically predisposed to be submissive. What wasn't revealed to her is that a male Uchiha's true happiness lies in handing his loved one over to a superior male. But even this was immensely difficult for Izumi Uchiha to come to terms with because the life had faded from her eyes and now they were dark, empty and defeated. "Does this mean you will never be able to get over this?"

Sex is infinitely better when those involved are in love. However, nothing is perfect, and their sex-life was a prime example of that. She had never complained to her fiancée about it because she loved him unconditionally. He was shy in the bedroom, so she usually had to take initiative of their lovemaking. One area which troubled her was that he had a small dick. It wasn't a deal-breaker in any way, but it made experimenting with different positions rather difficult.

It never occurred to her that all her efforts may ultimately be in vein.

"We'll talk more about this in private," said Itachi, a little embarrassed. "Now's no—"

"I'll take that as a no," interrupted Izumi coldly. "I can't believe this."

Mikoto decided to speak up since her maternal instincts could endure no more. "You're one of the rare few who are aware of our clan's darkest secret. I personally didn't want sochi to reveal this to you, but he refused to start his marriage on a lie," she gently pecked the top of the distraught woman's head. "I know this must be a lot to take in."

"I…this is just too overwhelming, Mikoto kaa-san," whispered Izumi, her hands clenched tightly against her thighs. She had been referring to her fiance's mother as her own mother for as long as she could remember. The recipient drank in the praise wholeheartedly when she heard it the first time since she had always wanted a daughter.

"Come here, sweetie," said the MILF, bringing the woman in her embrace. "This changes nothing. All that matters is that you love each other."

Itachi said nothing, though he silently conveyed that he agreed with what his mother had said by taking his soon-to-be wife's hand in his. He squeezed gently, offering her his comfort, which she clearly was in a dire need of.

"Nii-san loves you, nee-san," piped in Sasuke without skipping a beat. "Please don't hold this against him."

Izumi took a moment to find the calm in the chaos. This was a whole new level of crazy, but she was determined as an Uchiha to tackle this challenge head on. "Okay," whispered the woman. "Say this is all true. Now what? What do you think we should do, Itachi-kun?"

"I…I don't know…" replied Itachi, lying through his teeth. He had no intention of ruining a perfectly good cuckold dream by revealing his plans.

Izumi gritted her teeth, getting a little frustrated with her fiancée. She opened her mouth, only to clamp it shut again as her future father-in-law decided to add his two ryo.

"We're getting nowhere with this," voiced Fugaku sternly. "You will need to take on a lover, Izumi-chan."

"I will do no such thing, Fugaku tou-san!" cried Izumi in disgust, jumping out of her seat like she had been sitting on fresh magma.

Mikoto glared at her husband, enraged by the suggestion. She turned to her lover (who had been silent through this whole episode) also not looking pleased with what he had just heard. She was about to form a rebuttal when her daughter-in-law took her son's hand and vanished via Shunshin.

"Are you fucking retarded, Fugaku?" hissed the mother of two venomously. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

Fugaku knew exactly what he had done, and it had to be done. Since his original plan was foiled by Kushina, who had confronted his wife and master unexpectedly, he was forced to resort to Plan B. He wasn't sure how long Kushina would take getting over this, and because of this hiccup his master would most likely not listen to his request to take Itachi's bride as a third lover. Hence, he had to force the decision upon Izumi and hope that she keeps an open-mind as Itachi consoles her through this.

"Were we not to reveal to her that you're sexually involved with Naruto-sama?" asked Fugaku, diving straight into the response he had prepared for just this occasion. "By telling her to take on a lover, I was mentally preparing her for the eventual shock of learning the truth."

Her husband's excuse did nothing to sate the righteous anger fueling her onyx orbs. "I can see where you're coming from, but revealing my relationship with Naru-koi to her so soon was never a part of the plan. Just because I'm cuckolding you doesn't mean I want Izumi-chan to take on a lover while she's married to sochi. Did you forget about everything we had planned to tell her when we held that emergency family meeting?"

"Get back to hanging up Miko-hime's artwork," ordered Naruto, yanking the cuck by the scuff of his collar. "You are not to speak with Izumi nee-chan until I give you the say so. Understood?"

Fugaku shrank under his master's hard predatory stare. "Please forgive me, Naruto-sama."

Sasuke scrunched up his face as he watched his father get treated roughly by his best friend. This was an aspect of his mother's affair he didn't care for. Only he and his brother were aware of Fugaku's plan, so the blond's reaction was justified. He couldn't blame his mother either as she was resisting the urge to strangle her husband. They may not see the bigger picture now, but they will in the near future.

Once his submissive was out of sight, Naruto looked over at his black-haired goddess. "What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know," said Mikoto as she chewed on her bottom lip. "The truth is that I fear that Izumi-chan will call off the engagement when she hears I'm cheating on Fugaku with you."

Izumi had coddled the blond because he had set her clan free by financially liberating them. Her parents were set for life and never had to work again, and it was all thanks to Naruto. She held him in such high regard that she wanted him to officiate her marriage. She was also a very sensitive woman who often took things to heart. There was no telling how she would react once all gets revealed to her.

Meanwhile, in an open field, Izumi was clinging onto her fiancée for dear life. "I can't believe he would even say such a thing," sobbed the pretty woman. "I will never cheat on you, Itachi-kun."

Itachi sighed as he ran a hand through her hair. ' _I'm sorry, but this is only way._ '

 ** _xXx_**

It began with a whispering in the air. A huffing wind rose up, then an unearthly caterwauling sound filled the air as the wind whipped up into frenzy. The day had started off beautiful with clouds looking like airy anvils drifting under the gleaming disc of the sun. The sky was like a dome of plasma-blue; now it was tar-black as clouds spat out their beads of water. Silver trickles seeped into the soil of gardens, parks, and training grounds, renewing the life-roots of the plants beneath. A baked-earth smell started rising from the land as it was washed and cleansed. Puddles began plinking as the rainfall became heavier. The floodgates in the sky opened and no one was there to close them back up.

People were running for cover, but Kushina Uzumaki ignored the plump missiles of sopping drops of moisture splattering on to her delicate skin. Six days have passed since she headed out for Uzushiogakure, and now she was finally back in Konoha.

Every second apart from her son felt like an eternity. Fighting the urge to run back to him was nigh impossible, but she preserved through until the very end. For better or for worse, time has a way of showing people what truly matters. This time apart from him confirmed to her that their incestuous union is stronger than the Red String of Fate. She didn't know how this story would end. What she did know was that she can't live without him.

Yanking the door to the Uchiha compound, the anxious redhead rushed inside with her heart racing a million miles per second. Droplets of water trickled down her drenched clothes, not that she gave a damn. As she entered the living room, she saw her best friend all cozy atop her son's lap. She didn't give any warning as she threw Mikoto off Naruto before leaping into the blond's arms.

"Ummph!" wailed Fugaku's wife, rubbing her sore bottom. "Baka tomato!"

Kushina ignored the hysterical blackette since all her attention was on the man she was cheating on her husband with. She tenderly caressed his whiskered marks while peering into his cerulean blue orbs. "I love you, sochi-koi."

"I love you, kaa-hime," whispered Naruto before claiming his mother's luscious lips. Every minute had felt like an hour, every hour felt like a day, every day felt like forever, but no matter how long it takes, true love is always worth the wait.

She should've turned her head in disgust, but Mikoto found herself invested in the adulterous couple sharing a passionate kiss. Their embrace was first of a doting mother reuniting with her son. It swiftly transformed into an embrace of lovers in yearning. So spellbound she was as the couple got swept by the power of their taboo lust that her pussy started moistening. Rather than feel a little disturbed by this, she began inwardly cheering them on. Aside from her heart, every part of her had accepted that she would have to share her lover. Now it was like even her beating organ was on the same page.

Rubbing her watery eyes, Sasuke's mother grinned at the duo. "It's good to see you two have finally kissed and made up."

"Made out is more like it, dattebane," quipped Kushina cheekily.

Mikoto laughed and nodded at the excitable redhead. "Damn straight," said the MILF. "So, I take it you're okay with sharing Naru-koi now?"

Kushina smooched her son a final time before hopping off his lap. With a spring in her step, she sashayed over to her best friend and proceeded to reel her in for a firm hug. "First off, thank you for being so selfless. Not having to worry about you being intimate with him helped me think with a clear head," whispered the red-haired goddess and was elated when her bestie gently held her hand. "To answer your question: no, I'm still not okay with this, but I know my future is with sochi-koi. This isn't going to be a walk in the park, so we'll have to do whatever it takes to make this work."

"I couldn't agree more," replied Mikoto resolutely. "I say we should first address our concerns before doing anything else. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to _m—eeeee_!" cried Kushina out in surprise as her son came behind her and spanked her ass…hard. She glared at him while tending to her derriere. "That hurt!"

Naruto soundlessly wrapped his arms around his mother's waist and took two greedy handfuls of her scrumptious fat tush. "Mmm…" cooed the wife stealer into the redhead's ear. "You know I can't resist that ass, kaa-hime."

In response to her giggling friend, a blushing Kushina buried her face in the blond's shoulder. It was crazy how despite all the nasty things her son had done to her, he could still elicit such emotions out of her. She absently felt him retracting one of his hands from her butt and realized he was making an amendment to their embrace by inviting Mikoto into it. She was now pressed against his right side while her friend occupied his left. Surprisingly, this didn't feel as awkward as she had initially thought.

"Okay, enough fun and games," voiced Mikoto seriously as she separated from her lover. "The most important thing right now is dealing with Minato. Are you ready to cuckold your husband, Kushina-chan?"

Kushina took a deep breath before delivering a positive head gesture. "I am," said the redhead with the utmost confidence. She then turned to her son. "When should we do this, sochi-koi?"

"First, I'll have to give Jiraiya-sensei a heads up," began Naruto as he cupped his chin. "In order for me to play the role of Ruto, I'll require a high-powered genjutsu, and that's where you come in, Miko-hime," he waited for her nod before picking up where he left off. "Finally, we're going to work on your acting skills, kaa-hime. It won't take much to fool tou-san in his current state, but we cannot afford to make a single mistake. Everything involved in this plan must be executed to perfection. I say we should do this two days from now."

A bead of sweat rolled down the Hokage's wife's forehead. "Two days?" murmured the redhead. "Do you think that will be enough time?"

"It's more than enough," answered Mikoto on behalf of the blond. "It's not like you have to go through this alone. I'll be there to help you every step of the way. After all, I had done something similar with my husband," sighting the curious gaze, she elaborated. "The first time Naru-koi fucked me was probably a month prior to Fugaku catching us in bed together. However, what he saw when he walked in on us wasn't actual penetration since we were engaging in oral sex. I decided there and then to act as though that was the first time I was cheating on him."

"She was brilliant in her role," added Naruto warmly. "We should've filmed it."

"And…and remember…he yelled at you…" she giggled. "In his own words, you were killing me with your humongous cock."

Naruto chuckled, his whisker marks twisting slightly to accommodate his foxy grin. "And then I chained him up and forced him to watch as I fucked you for fourteen hours straight."

Kushina scrunched up her face as she pictured that incident in her head. She thought she would've been outraged to hear the couple's sex life be discussed so out in the open. However, her mind was more focused on the fact her son had bounded her best friend's husband with chains while he had his way with his wife. She knew the blond must've done unspeakable things while turning Fugaku into such an obedient cuckold, but the mother in her would always have trouble accepting that ruthless side of him.

"Anyway," announced the Uzumaki Matriarch with a clear of her throat. "I could use some pointers, so the help is most appreciated, Mikoto-chan. I take it you're familiar with the plan?" the nod was all she required for an answer. "Now, sochi-koi, I want your word that you will not harm your father."

"We've talked about this," replied Naruto, gauging his parent's concerned reaction. "Tou-san is a natural submissive, but obedience has to be beaten into him. I don't like it either, but I will have to force my hand if I'm to become his master. What I can promise is that I won't go overboard."

The only thing Kushina could offer her son right now was silence. It had become clear to her that her husband was destined to be a cuckold. Be that as it may, she knew there was no way her son wouldn't find pleasure in overthrowing his father and turning him into his bitch. The dark glint in his eyes as he spoke of chaining up Fugaku was further proof that he reveled in putting husbands in their place.

"You may not think so highly of it now, but this could be a blessing in disguise," piped in Mikoto, despite unknowingly thinking along the same lines as her friend. Having been together with Naruto for five years, she knew him better than anyone else on this planet. He was definitely going to enjoy having the Hokage as his servant.

"I guess," murmured the ex-kunoichi. "Anyway, sister, you were right about addressing our concerns," her voice grew serious as she spoke. "My biggest concern is how we'll be sharing sochi-koi. No offense, but I'm not about to entertain your presence while I'm having alone time with him."

"None taken," replied Mikoto with a wave of her hand. "And you have nothing to worry about. Fugaku has watched me get fucked hundreds of times, but my body is off limits to him. In fact, I'm so possessive of Naru-koi that I refuse to touch even his shadow clone in a sexual manner. So just because we're going to share him, it doesn't mean I'm going to magically want to start munching pussy. Such a thing only happens in fucking retarded fics," she added with a conspiratorial wink. "Frankly, I would also prefer you not being present while I have sex with him. That would only make me jealous."

"Damn straight, dattebane, and ther—" Kushina cut herself off as she caught glimpse of the bulge in her son's pants. Such a massive tent was being formed that it could easily house a couple of pedestrians in need for shelter on a rainy day. "Oh, Kami…"

"What can I say?" whiskered Naruto huskily as he massaged his Hokage Tower. "It looks like I missed my mother in more ways than one."

Mikoto rolled her eyes at her lover. "That sounded so wrong."

Jiraiya's student smirked at his married partner, both sharing an amused glance. His mother chimed in by shaking her head, adding to the cordial atmosphere surrounding them. Back when he was overdosing on prostitutes, it was common for him to engage in orgies with dozens of sluts. Moreover, he had forced them to go down on one another a number of times. His two girlfriends, on the other hand, were free to do as they wish since he genuinely valued their opinion over his. It was possible for them to want to spice things up a little, but he just couldn't see either of them batting for the other team. He was the happiest man on the planet as both his goddesses hung off his arms.

' _Time's up, tou-san._ '

 ** _xXx_**

Her pencil-thin eyebrows eased down gently to her black eyelashes. The sounds of childish babbling made her break into a smile, her beguiling, oyster-white teeth lighting up the room. Her succulent lips positively drooled with goodness. Filed to perfection, her red painted fingernails ran through her silver hair. Spools of it plunged around her photogenic face while two long braids hung on either sides of her. She had on a blue and white French maid outfit which did nothing to conceal her voluptuous figure.

"Come on, Grayfia-chan! Let me hold him already!"

He exasperated her, as always, but today was the one and only exception. Today she would endure all of her husband's immature antics. "All right," she relented albeit hesitantly. "But be careful. Misla-sama has placed her trust with me that I'll take the utmost care of her child."

Sirzechs Gremory nodded seriously before turning into a puddle of goo as the newborn was handed to him. "Aww…he's so cute~" cooed the devil as the bundle attempted to grab hold of his blood red tresses. "I wish we can have one of our own someday."

A frown marred the woman's face as she looked the other way. She had betrayed her family during the Devil Civil War by siding with Sirzechs, and it had outraged the House of Lucifuge. As the war waged on, her family members fell one after the other, all except Euclid, her younger brother. Euclid had taken the betrayal so hard that he decided to make his sister's life miserable. In the night while she was asleep with her lover, he castrated the Gremory and followed it by chopping off the man's dick. He was instantly apprehended, but the permanent damage had been done.

The Satan could no longer function as a man. To make matters worse, Euclid had laced the sword he had used to castrate Sirzechs with a potent poison which had been concocted by a medical expert. Even if the devil could get a penis implant, he could never have children because the poison had left him impotent.

She was so ready to become a mother. Unfortunately, she would never get the chance to do so. She was not up for artificial insemination as several doctors had suggested. There was no way she was going to have a baby in a laboratory with surgical equipment. A sigh escaped her lips as she glanced over at her husband and the ball of sunshine who she was requested to babysit for the afternoon.

 ** _xXx_**

If one were to enter the Hokage's office right now, they would get thrown back by the overwhelming wall of stench wafting from spoiled underwear to the pungent odor of rotting food. The once luxurious marble floor was blanketed with documents of varying degrees of importance. The lights were purposely dimmed since the room's occupant was hiding in a corner in the dark. Multiple marks were engraved on the walls as he had lost his patience several times this past week.

"Hokage-sama!" cried Owl as he slammed open the door to his leader's office. He had been knocking for the past fifteen minutes, only to receive silence from the blond. This was breaking protocol and the secretary gave him shit over it, but this was a serious matter, so he couldn't afford to leave things be. Everyone in the tower was concerned for the man since his health was taking a turn for the worst.

Minato lifted his head, revealing his bloodshut eyes to his subordinate. "What is it, Owl?"

Owl was thankful that his mask protected his sense of smell because he could practically see a green aura seeping through the piles of rotten food. "I just received word from the gates," began the masked man. "Jiraiya-sama entered the village earlier with a hooded individual. He refused to sign off on this person and instead ordered us to inform you that it's time."

The Hokage shot out of his chair with his eyes bulged to the size of dinner plates. His world had come to a screeching halt last week when Ruto explained to him that unfortunate circumstances have delayed his arrival to Konoha. His former teacher had gone to pick up the muscular man, but he hadn't heard from the toad sage since. All this waiting did not sit well with his anxiety levels.

"Where are they?!" roared the small-dicked father. "Speak now!"

The ANBU took a step back, fear enveloping him. "Neko followed them to your home. I believe that's where Jiraiya-sama led that stranger."

"Get someone to clean my office and then request Hiruzen-sama to take over as interim Hokage until further notice," declared Minato urgently before vanishing in a yellow flash, leaving behind a confused-as-shit ANBU. As he appeared in the living room of his home, he was delighted to find that none of the high-power spotlights were switched on because his eyes would not be able to adjust. After a quick glance around his surroundings, he found that his former sensei was nowhere in sight. It was then he saw a hooded man standing by the sofa with his arms crossed over his chest.

The first thing the Hokage noticed was that the man was a mountain of rolling muscle and that he casted a shadow that nearly filled the room. His hoodie wasn't form-fitting, yet it still accentuated his outsize arms which were hanging like menacing weapons from his sloping shoulders. His heart started pounding hard into his chest, his legs turning to jelly. The aura this man was exuding was so immense that he broke into a cold sweat. It took a good minute for his brain to stop malfunctioning, and when it did he finally realized just who had come out to meet him.

"R-Ruto…"

Hidden under his hood, Naruto took two big steps towards his shaky father before taking the man's smaller hand in his marginally larger own. "Please, Hokage-san," began the whiskered blond darkly. "Call me Ruto-sama."

Minato cringed as pain shot up his arm like fire when the taller individual applied pressure to his grip. By entering his home unannounced and following that by offering his hand first, Ruto was making a lasting impression by establishing his dominance from the get-go. In a few seconds, the pain exploded in his head with a blinding whiteness, making him dizzy, making him reel. It was like needles that had been dipped in alcohol had been jammed through his skin, like his arm had been replaced with ice and electricity wired straight into his spine. He fell to his knees, screeching at the top of his lungs as tears pooled in his eyes. He was never good at confrontation and this time was no different.

"Aaaah!" cried the Hokage. "Please stop, Ruto-sama!"

"Oh, I apologize for that. I forget my own strength sometimes," lied Naruto smoothly, enjoying the sight of his father nursing his trembling hand. "Now then, where's that hot wife of yours?"

Those novels did not do this man justice.

No one had the balls to do what Ruto had just done. He was The Yellow Flash, yet he was forced into submission within less than a minute by this beast of a human being. Perhaps he should've listened to that small part of him that was begging him not to fuck up his wonderful marriage. Unfortunately, he couldn't get over his deranged beta-male fantasies. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Minato weakly gazed up at the intimidating figure. "S-she should be home, Ruto-sama."

"Good," replied Naruto as he loomed over the cuck. "Tell her that you had booked a couple's massage a month ago but forgot to inform her. I'll play the role of her masseur."

The younger blond was on an adrenaline-induced high as his parent scampered off like a scalded dog. He almost forgot how amazing it felt to exert his authority over a fresh cuck. For the past few months he's been fooling around with his mother behind his father's back. Now he was finally getting a chance to do it in front of him. His monster cock stirred in his trousers as he sat down on the sofa, barely able to contain his excitement.

Life was perfect for The Blond Mother Lover.

* * *

 **No, I'm not dead. The truth is that I'm going through absolute hell in my personal life, so updates will unfortunately continue to be sporadic. Anyway, a massive amount of character development has taken place in this chapter. I also tried shoving as much content as possible in this update, so I apologize if any of the scenes seem rushed. But as far as Kushina's departure and return is concerned, I didn't stretch out those scenes because I did not want to needlessly dramatize this chapter. Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.  
**

 **In this fic, after her defeat, Kaguya did not release Black Zetsu, thus completely altering the canonical timeline. I've made it so Black Zetsu was essentially a toxin of the chakra fruit which got cleansed by the seal Hagoromo had placed on his mother. Indra still rebelled against his brother, but out of his own selfish reasons. Madara, like Indra, rebelled, but got killed by Hashirama in battle. I'll leave it up to you to piece together the puzzle from there. I can't exactly spoil everything for you guys.**

 **Here's the harem so far: Izumi Uchiha, Kaguya Otsutsuki, Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, Tsunade Senju, and the woman Sasuke will get paired with. At best, I'll add only one more woman from the Narutoverse to the harem. As far as candidates from other anime goes, Grayfia Lucifuge has been revealed to be one of them. Do not hound me unnecessarily for who else is going to be a part of the harem. The remaining candidates will be announced at a later date.**

 **Now I'd like to address something that a few people have brought to my attention in the reviews. I mentioned in the first few chapters that this fic will only feature the double pairing of Naruto/Kushina and Naruto/Mikoto. That has not changed; you will not see Naruto getting involved with other women in this fic. The harem will only be cemented in the sequel. The reason why I'm giving screen time to Naruto's future lovers in this fic is so I can get a head start on their character development and establish their respective backstories. This way, those characters will have a smooth transition into the harem sequel. I hope this clears things up.**

 **P.S: I've responded to everyone's reviews through the site's private messaging system. Since I can't do the same for the guests, I'm going to reply to them here.**

 ** _Guest, why did you wait five chapters to say your piece? Naruto has been referring to Kushina as "kaa-hime" since chapter 4, yet you're whining about it now. Nothing's gonna change, sorry._**

 ** _Guest, I agree with you. The previous chapter would not have maintained its feel without the confrontation between the MILFs. In my opinion, a true test of Naruto's character is to force him to undergo situations where he's not in control. Thanks for the feedback!_**

 ** _H.I.M, I genuinely do take pleasure in crafting the character development, so I am grateful for the warm words. Kushina and Mikoto are both coming along nicely thus far, but there's always going to be room for improvement. I'm glad to hear you enjoyed the part concerning Kaguya, bud. Thank you very much for the feedback!_**

 ** _Loveless, the Goddess of the Moon and Sun God bit was a personal favorite of mine as well. It was fun creating a brand spanking new plot-twist in regards to Kaguya, so I'm glad you enjoyed that. Oh yeah, drama is also a hit or miss for me. I highly appreciate the compliments, bud. I hope you like this update as well. Thanks for the feedback!_**

 ** _me, don't worry, bud, I'm not about to abandon this fic. Personal life is just shitty for me nowadays and fanfiction is at the very bottom of my concerns. Anyway, it's gratifying to hear you are liking the development in Naruto's character as he's becoming a father. As far as Kaguya is concerned, I've dropped a few hints here to show what she's going to be like in this fic. Thanks for the feedback!_**

 ** _naruto, thanks a bunch for the compliments, bud. I appreciate the feedback!_**

 ** _Ravioli, I am grateful for the kind words. The pacing is a little uneven in this chapter, but I hope it was smooth enough for you to remain entertained from start to end. Thanks for the feedback!_**

 ** _Traveler, the goal was to create shock and surprise and I'm glad to hear you were thrown off guard by Kaguya appearing in this fic. Oh, don't apologize for the rant. I can't count the number of times I've gone on off people. Thanks for the feedback, bud._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Surprise, mother lovers.  
**

 **Here's chapter 11.**

* * *

One of the most exciting things about their relationship, in her opinion, was that they were one of the only couples in Konoha who shared the same hairstyle. In fact, for some odd reason, it was seeing his jet-black hair tied in a ponytail that made her feel comfortable enough to want to strike up a conversation with him back when they were teenagers. She sashayed towards him, moving to the rhythm of some internal soundtrack that played only for her. The spotlights shining down on her bounced off her gorgeous face, making her glow like an angel.

In one swift motion, she shimmied out of her form-hugging black dress and it rose over her first major curve, teasing her hips as her clean snatch appeared. The smooth slit was pink and perfect, looking invitingly warm. Pink was also the color of her cheeks when she felt his passionate gaze on her. It pleased her to no end that her boyfriend-turned-fiancée approved of her shaved cooch because this was the first time she had gone Au Naturel. She worked her hands, and the fabric of her dress released it hold of her meaty buttocks, sending her cheeks in a rippling frenzy as they were set free from their fabric prison.

More flesh appeared as the dress went up, revealing her tight kunoichi body. Her tummy was lean and fit, with a perfectly small navel. Only a small portion of her mid-section could be seen due to the eclipsing effect of her prized asset. Her big tits came charging out at long last, emphasizing the perkiness of a woman in her mid twenties. Her nipples were a light rosy shade, and her areolas were as round as a circle. By now she was on a sexual high and could no longer control her hormones.

Before Itachi could react, his fiancé pounced on him and tore off his shirt. When his top-half was exposed, she licked her lips in approval before unbuckling his pants. He tried pleading with her, but she kept going until she had relieved him of his undergarments. She was so lost in the heat of the moment when she ordered him to stand that when he did, she was unfazed by his tiny dick looking like a turtle had retreated into its shell. In terms of length he was a little bigger than the size of her middle finger and not much thicker. He closed his eyes, imagining her going wide-eyed in shock upon witnessing Naruto's terrifyingly huge cock. By the time she took him past her ruby lips, he was already on the verge of busting a nut.

And that's exactly what he did.

"Mmm…" moaned Izumi, not at all disappointed in her premature ejaculating fiancée. She had intended on giving him the best blowjob ever, but this was good enough for her. Licking her lips, she ran her tongue along her inner cheeks and went about lapping up his release.

Itachi exhaled deeply, his knees buckling as he rode the high of his orgasm. Normally he would last a minute, but he was cumming faster and faster with each passing day. This had to do with him picturing his fiancée getting banged by the man who was responsible for turning his mother into an adulteress. Right now, he wasn't in the mood for sex, so he placed a hand over his small appendage, preventing the love of his life from getting him ready for round two.

The pretty woman's hands dangled by her sides, desperation written all across her face. "Please, Itachi-kun."

"Not now, Izumi-chan," said Itachi as he crouched down, joining his fiancé. She had led him straight into a meadow after that incident with his father blurting out for her to take on a lover. Now they were cooped up in his former office at the ANBU Headquarters. This area of the building was long since abandoned and renovations would start come November. Not only was this place great for privacy, but his office was where they had shared their first kiss.

"Then let's talk," retorted Izumi fiercely. "You said you're genetically predisposed to be submissive. It doesn't mean you can't function like every other man," she reached for his small dick, touching it, caressing it, making love to it with her fingers. "I think you function just fine."

"U-urgh…" groaned Fugaku's son, his partner's touch bringing life to his limpness. He didn't bother forming a rebuttal because he feared he would end up devastating her with the truth.

Izumi took immense comfort in his dazed look. "I overreacted back at your home because the news took me by surprise. But it's as Mikoto kaa-san said: this changes nothing. I love you more than life itself, Itachi-kun. Never think less of yourself that you can't lead me in the bedroom. It's fine, I'll lead us. I'll take care of you."

His fiancé was such a gorgeous supermodel that he found himself wondering how on earth he was about to win her heart in the first place. She was putting up such a fight and he loved her from the bottom of his heart for it. Not once had she complained to him about having to initiate their lovemaking every time. Unfortunately, she had no idea of the challenge she was up against. If he was being honest with himself, a part of him still wants to believe in her fairy-tale.

Despite having gone along with his father's plan, he didn't fully believe the man would be able to convince his mother to share her lover with a third woman. It took her five years to finally accept the idea of sharing Naruto with Kushina, and she still wasn't fine with it. Moreover, his father's most solid plan was put to rest the moment Kushina unexpectedly confronted his mother. Then there was the fact that Naruto would also have to be persuaded to take on another lover, and Itachi couldn't see that happening because of how much he loved Kushina and Mikoto.

All in all, the likelihood of him becoming a cuckold was declining at a dangerously fast rate.

"My parents are one of the happiest couples in our clan, and you know as well as I do that I'm not being biased when I say that. If they can make it work, then we can too. Heck, if you need further proof, look no further than your parents. They also have a perfect marriage. Even if this is a clan matter and if it is an epidemic, we can always go visit our family doctor and see if our answer lies in the field of medicine. Just don't lose hope."

What she had said wasn't a lie. His in-laws were not only kind but generous people. Hiro (Izumi's father) was submissive like all the men in their clan, whereas Sara (Izumi's mother) wore the pants in the relationship. He obviously didn't know them as well as she did, but it was clear from their healthy marriage that opposites do indeed attract. Conversely, his parents were only happy because his father was being cuckolded. Since the truth still hasn't been revealed to his fiancé, he wasn't about to destroy whatever hope she had of the two of them living happily ever after.

Be that is it may, there is no difficulty that enough love will not conquer. So could it be that he's taking the easy way out by surrendering to his fate? The changes he saw in his father made him believe that he could only achieve happiness by getting cuckolded as well. This was said to be their clan's darkest secret, but was it possible for this to be a rouse? Could he be walking down the wrong path by following it blindly? For the next couple of minutes he took comfort in the warmth of his partner, who was holding him tightly in her embrace.

"I guess you're right," said Itachi, confidence surging through him like a burst of chakra. "We're the Uchiha Dream Team after all."

Izumi grinned and nodded, showing off her pearly whites. That title had been bestowed upon them by dozens of their fellow villagers. She was hailed as the prettiest female Uchiha of her generation, and her beauty was second only to her future mother-in-law, who was still the most beautiful woman to ever exist in the clan. Her future hubby was the Hokage's bodyguard (Kakashi was subbing in for him for the next two weeks) and people from all over respected him for it. Together, they have a massive following and are referred to as the Uchiha Dream Team.

Uncoiling herself from her handsome man, she dropped into a squat before spreading eagle, her delicate fingers browsing her glistening cunt. "Come on, 'tachi-kun…come to 'zumi-chan."

Itachi licked his lips as his small dick grew…but not by much.

 ** _xXx_**

"What's the hold up, Hokage-san?"

Like the cold breath of a grave, his words seemed to cut his very soul. A ghastly whiteness spread over his face as his heart sank into his stomach, then squeezed its way down his leg and popped out of the hole in his shoe, where it stuck to the floor and broke. The last thing he wanted to do was anger Ruto. He did not want a repeat of the pain that was inflicted on him earlier. "I-I-I—"

"Out with it, bitch," hissed Naruto as he stared daggers at his father. "Where is your wife?"

"S-s-she's inside," stammered Minato, the hairs on his arms standing up out of fear of this alpha male. He was supposed to be greeted and treated with respect because of his position as Hokage of the Leaf. Getting treated like a low-life scum wasn't agreed upon when he enlisted the man's services. If only his wife would've opened the door as soon as he had knocked. But no…she was taking her sweet time, and now Ruto decided to come to check up on him.

Naruto nodded, though he wasn't done exerting his authority over his father just yet. Digging into his trouser pocket, he yanked out a tubular-shaped grey clay mold with a hole drilled in its center. "Put this on."

"B-b-but Kush—"

"You dare question me?" hissed Naruto, clenching a fist in preparation of beating the obedience into his father. "Drop those pants and wrap that tiny dick with this mold. And be quick about it. Your wife could walk out any second from now."

Minato genuinely felt humiliated when the muscular man slapped him across his face, forcing an entire body jerking motion from him. Inviting this man into his home was the worst mistake he had ever made. Unfortunately, his penis was fully erect from being put in his place. As he peeled down his pants, enduring another hail of insults for his miniscule size, he uncomfortably slipped the penis mold on (it covered only the shaft, not the tip) before pulling his pants back up. His heart was racing when he finally heard the master bedroom door creak open. No matter how confused he was, he was thankful his wife hadn't caught whiff of him being openly ridiculed.

He had no idea that she had heard every word.

When Kushina came strutting out, she did so in a manner that was naturally feminine, sensuous, almost like a runway model's walk which emphasizes the sway of their hips. Her luscious red tresses were hanging around her shoulders with a damp toweled off sexiness. She was glowing from the shower she had taken in preparation for cuckolding her husband. The bathrobe she had on wasn't meant for a voluptuous woman like her since it was molded perfectly to the smooth contour of her massive tits. Moreover, the robe had a rather sluttish hemline and her arms being so close together pushed the mounds together, giving birth to magnificent cleavage. Her long, slender legs were also accentuated through the garment as it ended at her midthighs.

It was like she was a diamond encrusted jewel in a display case.

"Minato!" mock cried the MILF when she "realized" her spouse had company. She quickly crossed her arms over her chest, enhancing the shape of her breasts. At first she was nervous and uncomfortable as all hell, but now adrenaline was cruising through the arteries leading to her heart and she was hooked on the power trip. It was so empowering to watch her husband squirm like a teenage girl and blush from head to toe while she showed off the body he had thrown away in favor of signing documents. She had to force back her kittenish smile when she saw her son standing there with a smirk that only she could see. The genjutsu placed on him was only meant to conceal his face from his father.

Speaking of the whiskered blond, one of his shadow clones were hidden under the Invisibility Cloak. Deciding to move forward with the plan, the doppelganger snuck behind her and slipped her robe down past her shoulders, and she responded by gasping exaggeratedly, like this was accidental.

The robe fell to the floor and the two men were now greeted with the sight of her big, fat ass barely covered by a swatch of white material. She could feel their eyes zeroing in on her skimpy thong which was signaling like a neon sign that reads "further below is paradise". She put her legs together, crossing her thighs to try and hide as much of her bedewing pussy as possible. However, even this movement of hers was graceful and it made every curve of her seem like poetry in motion.

But by covering up her nether region, she was ignoring her puppies, which were on the verge of escaping their lace prison. Her rosy pink nipples were hard as pebbles and were testing the limits of her bra. And then one of her nipples slipped out, eliciting another exaggerated squeal from her. Having played her part, she ran back inside her room and slammed the door behind her, but not before flashing her housemates with a clear shot of her doughy packed butt cheeks.

"That is one hot MILF. I'm going to have a lot of fun with her, Hokage-san," said Naruto huskily as he swatted his father on the back, propelling him a good three feet forward. His mother had been worrying for no reason because she had played her role with the utmost perfection.

Minato winced at the sheer power behind that shove, though it made sense since Ruto was a huge individual. He nervously rose to his feet, praying to Kami-sama the man doesn't figure out that he had ejaculated in his pants. What he had just seen was like a scene taken straight out of the Make Out Paradise novels. He couldn't believe his wife almost stood naked before a complete stranger. Just then, the redhead walked out again, this time dressed in an elegant gold kimono. She was glaring at him with that infamous anger of hers and it made him break into a cold sweat.

"What the hell, Minato?!" roared Kushina, stomping towards her spouse. "Couldn't you tell me you had company?!"

"I-I'm sorry, Kushina-chan!"

"This is my fault," piped in Naruto to take the heat off the submissive. "I got a little impatient waiting in the living room, so I decided to head upstairs. Oh, where are my manners?" a chuckle escaped his lips. "I'm Ruto. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kushina-san."

She saw his extended hand but chose to leave him hanging. "I've never heard of you before, yet you're one of the rare few to step foot into our home. Your first mistake was hinting at wandering upstairs here without permission. You didn't even have the decency to look away when my robe slipped. You just stared like a fucking pervert. And you expect me to greet you like nothing happened?" prodded the redhead with her eyes narrowed into slits. "Who the fuck do you think you are, dattebane?!"

Minato swallowed the lump in his throat as his wife went off on Ruto. He was a little shocked that she didn't pay any mind to the man's beastly physique. Then again, since his son was near identical in terms of muscular build, her indifference shouldn't have surprised him. Like his wife, what agitated him was that Ruto came up here unannounced. This blatant disrespect and physical abuse wasn't why he had called him here. The clearing of a throat pulled him from his thoughts and shot his anxiety levels through the roof. Having witnessed the foreigner's anger firsthand, he knew things could end up badly for all of them.

"Like I said: I'm Ruto," said Naruto, calm, cool and collectedly. "You have every right to be upset and I appreciate a woman who speaks her mind. I apologize for not being a perfect gentleman, but I've seen so many clients in undress in my profession that I've grown used to it. You see I'm running late for my next appointment, so I wanted to speed things along here," he noted her perfectly executed arched brow before picking up where he left off. "I'm a masseur and I was hired by your husband to give you a massage."

Kushina should've been offered a movie role for the look of disgust she was faking. "I don't get massaged by men, sorry. Since my husband is responsible for this whole mess, I'll make sure he pays you for all your trouble. Now if you'll excuse us, _Hokage-sama_ and I have a lot to discuss."

It was at that moment Minato realized just how much shit he was in. He should've talked to his wife about this. But for better or for worse, he was now in a very fortunate situation. Due to the redhead meddling in his affair, he wouldn't have to worry about confronting Ruto.

"What if your husband was present?" asked Naruto, seeing the glimmer of hope in his father's eyes once again begin to fade.

"Are you deaf?" sneered Kushina. "I said **_no_**. The only man who's allowed to touch me is my husband. That will not change. Now get lost."

"But Hokage-san requ—"

"How dare you address him with such disrespect?!"

Minato froze up as alarm sirens hollered loudly inside his head. This man had come from Kami knows where to fuck his wife and it was clear he wasn't about to leave without getting a taste of her pussy. If the man doesn't get what he wants, their letters of communication could be used against him as blackmail. He was about to call this whole thing off when he felt an aura of death surrounding him, sending shivers down his spine.

"What is going on here?"

The Yellow Flash turned to see his son emerging out of the shadows. Unlike his scrawny arms, his son's biceps were the size of his head yet lean. Even through his shirt he could see the younger man's rock-hard abs popping as he took a few steps forward. What would normally be a calm and pleasant demeanor on his whiskered face was morphing into a presence which demanded obedience.

Naruto's face contorted in an all-consuming anger; his nostrils flaring, his eyes flashing a demonic blue before closing into slits. His lethal stare felt painful and piercing, as if his glare was tearing his heart apart with a blinding teal light. Burning rage hissed through his body like deathly poison. It was like a volcano erupting; fury sweeping off him like ferocious waves. Fortunately, Naruto's focus was behind him, and it was aimed at Ruto. It was like he had become invisible to his son or he didn't care to pay him a glance.

"Oh, your father decided to book me a massage," said Kushina while rolling her eyes. "Apparently, my masseur won't take no for an answer."

"Is that right?" snarled Naruto, his chakra flaring to where the picture frames hanging up on the corridor rattled under the pressure. When his father's attention was fully on his mother, he substituted himself with one of his invisible shadow clones. He followed this up by deactivating the genjutsu Mikoto had casted on him to protect his appearance. Now he was playing the role of himself while his clone had become Ruto. There was all part of the masterplan he had hatched with his two girlfriends.

Time seemed to speed up while the rest of him slowed down as his son backhanded Ruto so hard that tiny sparks flashed. Minato could not believe it as the man he once found so intimidating was now wailing in pain, his whole body clenching in protect. Another scream of pain tore from his throat coupled with the sounds of bones breaking. It was like Ruto's whole existence revolved around waiting for the next brutal hit. Minato still couldn't see the man's face, but he could picture swollen over eyes and bloody spit drooling from his slack jaws. Kushina had tried to step in, but their son kept on delivering blow after savage blow.

Even if Ruto makes it these scars will be forever.

It was difficult for the Uzumaki Matriarch to conceal her excitement when her son finally separated from his "victim". She found him scorching hot right now. "Kami, sochi-kun…you've beaten the shit out of him."

"The bitch had it coming," said Naruto as he crouched down, looming over the bloodied mess that was supposed to be his opponent. By applying a coat of medicinal chakra over his clone, he was able to land more than a couple of hits without having to concern himself with it dispelling. This was done to ensure the fight seems as realistic as possible.

Minato's eyes shot wide open, staring blankly at his dominant son. Perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him, but the young man sounded just like Ruto back when he had called him a bitch. Of course, this wasn't obvious since the genjutsu that was casted on Naruto earlier was modifying his appearance and voice. He was about to thank him for stepping in when he threw the battered foreigner over his broad shoulder.

"I'm taking this piece of shit to Itachi," announced Naruto coldly. "We're going to interrogate him and then send him on his way."

The blond vanished via Shunshin, and Minato found his wife's eyes darting, pausing then shifting before the muscles in her face tightened. "I am s—"

"Save it, Minato," interrupted Kushina, her hands clapped on her childbearing hips, her arms crooked like sugar bowel handles. "If this was your idea of making it up to me, I'm sorry but it's not good enough. Once again, sochi-kun had to come clean up your mess. You should've just asked him to give me a massage," she walked past her husband with her nose in the air. "I'm heading out to meet with my friends. I'll see you later."

Staggering back a step, Minato leaned against the wall, his arms slumping forward then dangling by his side. Mopping away several beads of perspiration off his forehead, he let out a huge exhalation of pent-up breath. Things could've turned out real messy had it not been for his son.

He glanced down at his shaky hands, studying it like a practicing chirologist. His insecurities of having a baby dick had shattered his self-esteem, but the nail in the coffin was hammered in by those netorare novels. Because of those books he became a chronic masturbator. Because of those books he started having dreams of his wife fooling around with another man. The damage done to his psyche by those books was so severe that he ended up enlisting Ruto's services. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that the man would be so cruel to him. Balling up a fist, he slammed it as hard as possible into the concrete floor.

Little did the mentally disturbed Hokage know, his entire house was bugged with dozens of professional videos cameras that were recording his every moment.

 ** _xXx_**

"Damn, that was amazing," mumbled Mikoto while munching on roasted peanuts, her favorite snack. Since her television was receiving a wireless transmission from the Uzumaki compound, she was catching the livestream of the events transpiring there. Her lover had put on a spectacular performance, but she was thoroughly impressed with her best friend. She felt it would be an absolute shame if the woman doesn't continue to put her acting skills to good use.

Suddenly, her husband came strolling into the living room and she turned off the television. "Fugaku, I'm glad you're here," said the MILF. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay…" replied Fugaku cautiously. "What's up?"

Mikoto stared up at the cuckold. "I think enough time has passed, so I'm going to sit Izumi-chan down and talk to her about what happened a few days ago."

The last time she saw her future daughter-in-law was when her husband opened his stupid mouth and blurted out for the young lady to keep a lover on the side. Neither Izumi nor Itachi had returned to the compound since that fateful day, and now Mikoto could no longer supress her maternal instincts. Since she was oblivious to the fact her son was in cahoots with her husband, she felt there was nothing she could say that would ease the couple's worries. The last thing she wanted was for Izumi to discover that the light at the end of the tunnel is the headlight of an oncoming train by confessing to her that being in an adulterous relationship has been the best thing that ever happened to her.

"About that," said Fugaku, unable to meet his wife's gaze. "I need to get something off my chest, Mikoto."

Her brows knitted as she noted his change of behavior. "Go on…"

"I told Itachi that I would help him find a master who'll consider taking Izumi-chan as a potential sexual partner," Fugaku went rigid seconds into saying those words because it was like the Shinigami had possessed his wife of twenty-three years. Burning rage was hissing through her body like deathly poison. The mother in her was furious, and it was bubbling through her sharingan. Not once during their marriage had she raised a hand on him, even when he was getting disciplined by his master, but this time he truly felt she was going to slap the taste out of his mouth.

Her fingers dug deep into the sofa cushions, her nails tearing through the luxurious leather. It would be so easy to channel the emotionless kunoichi in her, but she was done with that life. Besides, violence was never the answer. What aided her in regulating her anger was attempting to place herself in his shoes. He was a model cuckold, her lover's obedient servant, so it wasn't like him to derail his master's plan. But if what he had revealed to her just now was true, then he couldn't have made that absurd suggestion in the spur of the moment.

"Are you insane?" hissed Mikoto, no longer angry at her husband but the chain-reaction his actions may have caused. "You fucked things up last time by sputtering that bullshit to Izumi-chan. I told you that just because I'm cuckolding you, it doesn't mean I want sochi to get cuckolded. You just couldn't listen, could you?!"

"You don't understand!" hollered Fugaku, getting right in his wife's face. "You think you had it rough because I wasn't satisfying you. Do you have any idea how difficult it was for me?!"

The Uchiha MILF collapsed in a stupor as her husband's outburst rammed into her like Truck-kun. Before and during the first eighteen years of her marriage, talking to him was like talking to an inanimate object. As an outgoing woman, she could only handle so much deadpanned expressions and grunts. It wasn't until Naruto became his master that he loosened up and became outspoken. But what did he mean by difficulties? It wasn't that she didn't care for his feelings. He was her spouse, after all. Seeing the tears in his eyes summoned the doting wife in her.

"I apologize for scaring you," said the clan head, having calmed down a little. "You're the best wife a man can ask for. Not once did you embarrass me for wanting to serve Naruto-sama better. Back when he decided he didn't want me to watch the two of you have sex anymore, you put your foot down because you knew how much it meant to me. You have always gone out of your way to help me through my insecurities and I've always thanked you from the bottom of my heart for that," he felt her hand clamping over his and he took comfort in her gentle touch. "I want to give our son a better life. That's all."

At no point during her husband's speech could she sense or recognize an ounce of deceit, but this only raised her anxiety levels. "Then why does it seem like you're hell bent on ruining it?"

"Before I answer that question, let me ask you this: do you remember the stone tablet that's kept in the underground bunker of the Naka Shrine?" her nod was all he required to continue. "Do you remember what's written in that tablet?"

Sifting through her memories, the blackette reminisced her five-year younger self reading about the submissive male Uchiha genes on that sacred tablet. This was a few days after her husband had walked in on her cheating on him with their son's best friend. The sacred tablet was hidden underneath the bunker, but it was for the clan head's eyes only. Fugaku broke protocols by taking her there so she could verify his claims. Taking a detour from her trip down memory lane, she gestured for the man to start making some sense because she was unable to connect the dots.

"It's well documented that Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha were rivals, but they were also friends. In fact, they were like brothers," explained Fugaku. "Because of their friendship they were able to close the chapter on the Senju-Uchiha conflicts. Furthermore, by inviting various clans to join Konoha, they prevented a majority of other nations from challenging the Land of Fire. Unfortunately, everything took a turn for the worst shortly after Madara paid a visit to the Naka Shrine and used his mangekyo sharingan to gaze at the stone tablet. You've read stories of how crazy the man was. What do you think he did when found out that true happiness for a male Uchiha lies in submitting to a superior male?"

Mikoto shook her head, though she had a sinking suspicion of what the answer was.

"He ordered his girlfriend to hook up with his right-hand man," resumed Fugaku, a bit amused to see his wife's mouth hanging in shock. "When he realized that observing them have sex was bringing him more pleasure than having sex himself, he snapped and killed the man. Once it was all said and done, he told Hashirama that he was defecting the village."

"This was just the start of his misery because his submissive male Uchiha genes fully awoke when he was watching those two in bed together. His girlfriend became a mantle piece to him after that fateful day. She could no longer satisfy his needs because he was always imagining her with another man. It soon dawned him that his only shot at happiness would be with finding his girlfriend in bed with a man more dominant than himself. This broke him apart and so he reeked havoc everywhere trying to reject his fate, only to realize that there's no way around it. So, he decided to visit the one person he knew could be his fated master. It wa—"

"Hashirama Senju," interrupted Mikoto, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Madara wanted his rival to cuckold him."

"Correct," said Fugaku, pleased his wife was catching on. "Thus commenced their final battle, which as you know resulted in Madara's death. I'm sure that if he were to have survived, he would've formally made the request to Hashirama."

Being brought up in a ninja family and growing up as a kunoichi, the black-haired goddess had seen and heard her fair share of crazy. This story took the cake for damn sure. She forked her fingers through her hair for the umpteenth time, struggling to wrap her head around it. Once again, she searched her husband for deceit and could find none. He was telling the truth, but the guard inside her brain responsible for allowing her to keep an open mind was burning the candle at both ends.

"How do you know this is even true?"

"Because of this…" trailed off Fugaku, having prepared for this very question. A cloud of smoke covered his hand and when it dispersed, he was holding a beige scroll. "This was handed down to me by the clan elders when I took up the role of clan head. Inside is one of Madara's memoirs and in it he documented everything that I've spoken to you about."

Mikoto silently grabbed the scroll from her husband's hand, unsealed it, then held the heavy leather-bound book in her shaky hands. She had an eidetic memory, and this had helped her secure Kunoichi of the Year back in the academy. Just by looking at the hand-written title, and having viewed a few of her ancestor's jutsu scrolls in the past, she knew for a fact that this was Madara Uchiha's handiwork. Despite them being married, her husband was entitled to his secrets and she was okay with that. There must be a reason behind why he decided to wait until now (or decided at all) to disclose such sensitive information to her.

And so, she began flipping through pages, hanging on every word her ancestor had written. It captivated her as he narrated the inner turmoil of a man who was shrouded in darkness with this emptiness in his life that he simply could not fill. Doting on his younger brother and befriending Hashirama helped him cope with his rough childhood. This void escaped his reach when he became a teenager and it was sated via courting the fairest maiden in the Uchiha clan. After stepping over the threshold into adulthood by losing his virginity, it was like there was this black hole reeling him in and nothing he did could stop it.

Every single passage in the memoir oozed with his raw, untainted emotion. In this book he wasn't a legendary shinobi, he was a man – a broken man. He was bravely sharing his sadness, his heartache, his desperation. Perhaps the most emotional part of the memoir was him coming to terms with what was written on that stone tablet.

A male Uchiha is genetically predisposed as partially submissive, in which only those closest to him will ever be privy to this. These submissive tendencies automatically deactivate when they're with outsiders, which is why male Uchiha generally act as douchebags to those they aren't familiar with. For the submissive genes to fully awaken in a male Uchiha, he has to watch his loved one be intimate with another man. Ignorance is bliss if he doesn't learn of this dark secret or doesn't get cheated on because then he can live a prosperous life with his spouse. Otherwise, he must find a master or else his mind will become a foster-home for hate.

This phenomenon is referred to as the Uchiha Clan's Curse of Hatred.

Tearing her gaze away from the book, she paid a brief glance at her husband, finally enlightened to the truth. She was now nearing the end of the memoir and her heart was reaching out for her deceased ancestor. He wasn't a miserable human being – he was just misunderstood. She was on the verge of tears when she flipped to the final page. This entry was written prior to him leaving to challenge his greatest rival. He sounded so hopeful that it made her sniffle since she knew full well how this story ends. Her world came to a screeching halt when she reached the final paragraph, which read " _I offer my adversaries a chance to dance because I want to see if they can do the horizontal tango better than I can_ ".

Fugaku watched as his wife went through a myriad of emotions before she finally threw her head back and started laughing hysterically. He leaned back, laughing alongside her. It was a well-guarded secret, but their ancestor had a decent sense of humor and would often joke around with his friends and family. It was obvious she was enjoying the man's healthy view on such a grim situation. After the woman wiped her watery eyes, she handed the memoir back to the man she was cuckolding and then spent the next couple of minutes in silence.

"Sochi would've been fine had he not walked in on Naru-koi and I having sex. That show we had put on for all of you was the key component in fully awakening his submissive genes. That means I am responsible for snatching away his chance at a normal life," spoke Mikoto in a quivery voice, her ancestor's life story aiding her in picturing herself in her son's shoes. "Kami…what have I done?" the life in her onyx orbs faded into nothingness as she took her face in her hands. "I'm such a horrible mother!"

"It's not your fault," whispered Fugaku, placing a hand over the distressed lady's shoulder. "It's my fault for not telling you about this earlier."

She shook her head in an almost robotic manner, still weeping. "I had asked you…earlier…that what drove you to mention…finding…a master to our son."

"Do you really want to know?" asked the cuckold, seeing as his wife was struggling with forming coherent sentences right now. Her fierce glare didn't intimidate him since it was filled with such apprehension that he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "He confessed to having dreams of another man having sex with Izumi-chan."

She was so caught up in getting fucked by her best friend's son that she was blissfully unaware of the inner turmoil her own son was in. And to think she had the gall to call herself a doting mother who lives for her children. Her first kill was tough to cope with since she had experienced it as a child. It took her a while to cope with her first genocide (she had murdered hundreds in the third shinobi war), but she still found a reason to get up in the morning because such was the life of a ninja.

But playing a hand in destroying her son's life?

Never had she felt like such a monster.

Her huge tits jiggled as she exhaled the gulp of oxygen she had taken into her lungs. She stared down at her lap, her brain working overtime to store this colossal information dump. "It's Naru-koi," said the MILF in a hoarse whisper. "That's who sochi was dreaming about. That's who you want as his master. That's who you want as Izumi-chan's lover," she closed her eyes as her husband responded to her with silent head gestures. "I see…"

"Don't think for a second I don't know how hard it was for you to accept the idea of sharing Naruto-sama with Kushina," replied Fugaku softly. "I crossed out a whole list of potential candidates before narrowing it down to just one, so in no way was this an overnight decision. You stood by me through thick and thin, and the last thing I want to do is hurt you. But let me ask you this: who else can you trust with our son's life?"

Mikoto didn't know how long she spent staring blankly at the ceiling. Such a loaded question should be illegal to ask because it was killing her just debating it in her head. By the time she snapped out of her daze, she found that the sunlight seeping through the curtains had dimmed, and that the living room was starting to look dull as a result. From the corner of her eye she saw her husband's hand extended and saw he was holding out a piece of paper. Catching on, she accepted the document.

 _I apologize for not speaking to you all in person, but Izumi-chan and I have decided to lay low for a while to work on our relationship. I've been confused for the longest time and have felt that getting cuckolded is the answer to all my problems. However, talking to her has helped me realize that she's mine and mine alone. Please don't worry, especially you kaa-san. I know you'll be really angry at me, and I'll gladly endure any punishment you have waiting for me upon my return._

 _~ Itachi_

Mikoto's heart broke into itty bitty pieces as she tore her gaze away from the note. "Oh, sochi…"

"Just to let you know, he hasn't read Madara's memoir, so he has no idea what's in store for him," said Fugaku, slapping yet another emotional cinderblock on his wife's already burdened shoulders. "Once the submissive genes fully awaken in a male Uchiha, it spreads like a virus and there's no stopping it. Madara went on frequent rampages because he was prolonging the inevitable and his mind started getting corrupted by it. Itachi needs to get off his high horse or else history is going to repeat itself. Now do you see why I didn't hide this letter from you? Do you understand why I decided to reveal this information to you?"

So much thoughts were plaguing her mind that she couldn't find the strength to answer her husband. He was looking out for their son and was trying his best to save him from a fate worse than death. "Is it possible for him to break this curse of hatred?"

Fugaku rubbed a hand over his dark brown stubble. He was experimenting with facial hair and according to his wife, the goatee made him look like a dork. "Kami-sama knows how much I want to believe it."

"But do you?"

She received no answer, for her husband promptly disappeared in a swirl of leaves. It was clear that despite how much he loved their son, he didn't believe the young man would be able to be cured of that vile virus. Tears trickled down her cheeks as for the first time in ages she was unable to see the light at the end of the tunnel.

' _Sochi…_ '

 ** _xXx_**

"I'm sorry, ma'am!"

Today a hard-working saleswoman is learning a valuable lesson: never invoke the wrath of Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Even though she was sealed on the moon, the powerful goddess still had access to her vast mental powers. One such ability was her viewing technique, which allowed her to keep tabs on everything that was happening on earth. The reason why she worked up the nerve to enter this trendy clothing shop was because she had seen her Sun God purchasing a few items from here. What slipped her mind was that this shop deals with foreign clothes imported directly from the Western Continent. It was poles apart from the royal kimonos she was accustomed to wearing.

"Sorry?" hissed Hagoromo's mother. "I should kill you," she added, glancing at herself in the mirror and loathing who she saw staring back at her. This low-cut dress was unbecoming of a woman of her stature. Not only was the garment hugging her curves like a lost lover, but far too much of her legs were showing. Worst of all, her bubble butt was hanging out. It was fortunate she had on a pair of underwear or else her pussy would also be on display. She could not comprehend how the girls of this generation were okay with wearing such filthy garments.

"B-b-but you said you wanted to impress your boyfriend!" exclaimed the young lady, comically waving her hands out in front of her. "You need to show off your sex appeal if you plan to do so."

Kaguya huffed indignantly. "I don't need to resort to such trash to earn a spot in his heart."

The poor saleswoman dug her nails into her hair, wanting to tear them out in frustration. This customer was giving her hell and it looked like she would be losing out on some serious commission. A lightbulb then lit up inside her head, making her bounce on the balls of her feet. "I got it!" cried the woman. "Just stay right there, miss. I'll be right back!"

A frown marred the almighty goddess' face as she crossed her arms, her luscious tits practically busting out of this ridiculously whorish dress. She should've known better than to stumble into this shop. Before she could turn to change back into her kimono, a foreign aura invaded her senses, stopping her dead in her tracks. A portal opened up beside her, scaring the shit out of the patrons, but not the Sage's mother.

No high-ranked ninja would pay this young girl who had emerged from the portal a second glance. She was young, petite, her hair was so schoolgirlishly long that it fell down her hips. This contrasted her grey eyes, which spoke tales of her power. However, nothing made her look less intimidating than the black lolitha dress she had on. Several patrons, especially the mothers, didn't hesitate to complain to the store manager about this newcomer, whose slutty dress was putting her little titties on display.

"Ophis," droned Kaguya in a monotone like voice. "What brings you here?"

"Mou~" whined the Infinity Dragon, sticking her tongue out childishly. "And here I thought we were friends, Kaguya-sama,"

"We're acquaintances."

"Tomayto, tomahto," said Ophis with a wave of her hand. "Anyway, I rushed straight over here when I sensed your presence. Where have you been for all these centuries?!"

Nothing annoyed Kaguya more than Ophis, especially a hyper Ophis. A sigh escaped her lips as she was in no mood to deal with her long time friend, who she refused to acknowledge as such. She was young and inexperienced with her clan's ability to travel through dimensions when she had decided to defect her home planet. Hence, she made a mistake while travelling to earth and accidentally took a detour into the Dimensional Gap. She quickly got back on course, but her appearance had piqued Ophis' interest enough for her to make the conscious decision to track her movement.

Their first time meeting on earth was comical since Kaguya was a bubbly girl, whereas Ophis was the very definition of an expressionless gothic chick. Over the passage of time, the gears slowly shifted into reverse as Ophis loosened up to where no one could shut her up. The two had learned a fair share of their respective worlds through their hangouts. Their cordial relationship ended when Kaguya ate the chakra fruit as its dark toxins had consumed her mind and soul.

The two hadn't spoken to or visited each other since. The dragon came to earth thousands of times after the goddess' got sealed on the moon because she wanted to make amends and get her friend back. However, she was devastated each time as every attempt to locate the woman ended in failure. That's why she wasted little time after sensing her presence to travel to earth.

"All you need to know is that I'm back," answered the Otsutsuki Matriarch. "Are you still fighting that pointless war with Great Red?"

The diversion worked flawlessly as the lolita's lips twisted in disgust. "I told you a thousand times: it's _Red-baka_."

"Oh, right," said Kaguya nonchalantly, though it was clear from her voice that she was happy she was reconnecting with the much shorter woman.

Ophis was about to go on her usual rant about the bastard who had made her life a living hell when she realized she was in some sort of clothing store. "Umm…so what are you doing here?" asked the dragon before clamping a hand over her mouth. "W-what are you wearing, Kaguya-sama?!"

A light pink hue marched across the delicate features of the Sage's mother. She had almost completely forgotten about the slutty dress she was wearing, and the worst possible person had come out of nowhere to see her in it. "I'm considering a new wardrobe to impress my boyfriend."

Recoiling from this news, the dragon stumbled backwards, tripping over a neatly stacked pile of clothes. The nearby staff glared at her, but she ignored them to shakily point a finger at the amused looking goddess. "W-w-what the fuck did I miss?!"

 ** _xXx_**

It was déjà vu for Minato as he paced back and forth in the upstairs corridor, waiting anxiously for his wife to answer the door to the master bedroom. However, this time around, it wasn't so he could inform her that a man was here to fuck her.

After Kushina stormed off to hang out with her friends, she apparently slipped and fell during their hangout and got injured. One of his ANBU came bursting into his office to relay this information to him. What happened to her was unknown because Naruto found out about it and immediately rushed her home. It was ironic that she hurt herself on the same day he invited Ruto to give her a "massage".

Since he had appointed Hiruzen as interim Hokage until further notice, he figured he would make the most of that free time and for once be there for his wife. When he arrived home, he searched every square inch of the downstairs area, but his family were nowhere in sight. It was then it occurred to him that the two were most likely upstairs. His son must've felt it was in the redhead's best interest to lay down on a comfortable bed.

After a tense five minutes, the door creaked wide open, but no one was behind it. So who had answered it? There was no way a breeze could've done this since the door was locked. Perhaps his son opened the door and then rushed back to his mother? He didn't pay more thought to this since it was the least of his worries. As he stepped inside, his wife's moans bounced off his eardrums, earning a full body shudder from him like he got struck by a bolt of lightning.

Stealthily walking towards the duo, he observed his son's fingers cruising around both sides of his wife's feet and his thumbs sliding across the top. When he got to her heel, he clutched her ankle lightly with his left hand and ushered it upward, slipping his free hand beneath her thin dainty heel before sliding it along her small sole. He stopped dead in his tracks when his son leaned in and took a deep whiff of his mother's feet before moving his head back and forth like he was trying to inhale as much of her scent as possible.

A dark cloud of jealousy seeped into his bloodstream.

What kind of fucking foot rub was this?

His wife's left leg was now bent at the knee, and their son had his hand on top of her toes to guide her foot parallel to the floor. The same was done to her other leg, so now both her feet were pressed together, dangling before the whiskered blond. He couldn't help but notice the man's muscles straining against his shirt as he massaged his mother. Their physiques contrasted one another so well, which was one of the reasons why he had imagined them rolling in bed together prior to shifting his focus to Ruto taking his wife.

Snapping out of his daze, he saw Naruto setting one hand on the small of Kushina's back and then pushing down on her feet until they were right above her big, fat ass. The younger blond proceeded to straddle between his mother with his knees on the floor, his muscular legs wide apart. What happened next was somewhat of a blur since he couldn't see properly from this angle, but the positioning had changed into his wife's ankles pressing against their son's groin as he stretched her feet back and forth from his belly to her ass. Once again, his son lowered his face to his mother's soles and inhaled the beauty of both her feet.

Blood was now rushing to his baby dick.

Naruto sensually caressed his mommy's ankles and calves, and as he did, her feet wiggled from side to side, touching the inside of his thighs. Konoha's leader watched him slide forward and further to where he was reaching the backs of her knees. Suddenly, his wife got flipped over and their son cupped her heel with one hand and covered her toenails with the other before pulling her foot towards his body while he rocked in a circular motion. By now Kushina was whispering, but Minato couldn't hear what she was saying, so he applied chakra to his ears. She was mentioning for their son to massage her back since her feet were no longer in pain.

Deciding now to make his presence known, he cleared his throat with the authority of Hokage.

And then his whole world went black.

 ** _xXx_**

"Blasphemy!"

Jiraiya jerked forward, a bead of sweat dribbling down his forehead. Beside him was a pale-blue haired man, who was routinely speaking in a drunken stupor. "What a baka!"

"You're the baka!" hissed Tsunade as she balled up a fist. "You know Dan-kun can't handle his liquor."

The toad sage chuckled and nodded, enjoying this night of heavy drinking with his former comrades. Since he had no other things on his schedule, he decided to pay the buxom blonde a visit and gaze at those gigantic jugs of hers. Dan was such a gentle spirit that he didn't mind Jiraiya looking at his wife of thirty years in a sexual manner. After all, it was harmless fun and nothing bad would ever come out of it.

"I understand that Mikoto came to you for a visit," said Jiraiya idly, swirling the drink around in his glass. "It's good to know there's not going to be any complications with her baby."

Tsunade rocked back a little, arching a brow. "Well, well, well…who would've thought you of all people would become a gossip queen, Jiraiya. Though I have to wonder how you came to…" she paused here as it hit her like a ton of bricks. "You knew?!"

"He's my student," was all Jiraiya had to say, his arms folded behind his neck.

"Then that means you knew he was chasing after a married woman," said Hashirama's granddaughter, a dark aura now surrounding her. Cracks appeared on the wooden table she was resting her hand on. Thankfully, this time around, they were in her home and not at their usual bar, so she didn't have to concern herself with scaring off any patrons.

Jiraiya wisely wiggled out of his chair. "N-now wait just a second h—"

"And you didn't bother to talk some sense into him?! You turned our godson into a homewrecker!" continued the furious woman, though she made the effort of regulating her anger. Her husband was asleep, after all.

Shit had now hit the fan and the toad sage knew it was time to get the fuck outta dodge. He was chewing the fat, but he didn't think the blonde would be able to piece together the puzzle like she did, that too in her inebriated state. Unfortunately, he was also drunk and molding his chakra precisely at this moment was nigh impossible. Cleansing his body of the alcohol would take at least thirty more seconds, so he needed to buy some time.

And there was only one way to do it.

"You're talking to a Super Pervert here!" exclaimed Jiraiya, snapping his fingers like a maniac before getting in his signature pose. "I don't stop a man from chasing tail. I encourage him. I help him. Besides, have you seen the cock on that gaki?"

Tsunade's paused half-step, her right arm bent in preparation of punching the old coot into next century. It pained her to admit it, but not a single day has gone by that she hasn't thought about the blond's god-sized cock. Sex with her husband was fantastic, or it used to be. Like all marriages, there comes a time in a couple's life that they become so comfortable with each other that sex becomes scarce. She and Dan had sadly crossed that bridge more than a decade ago.

Be that as it may, her marriage was perfect, so she had no intention of pulling a Mikoto by cheating on Dan. Her husband knew her better than she knew herself, so he immediately knew something was wrong when they retired for the night. Due to doctor-patient confidentiality, she didn't reveal Naruto's identity, but she did explain to him that apparently there's a man in Konoha who can wreck cervixes with his cock. Dan was uncomfortable with the topic as it most likely made him jealous. However, he listened carefully as she spilled her heart out in her hormonally charged state. So, she justified her daydreams to inspect the massive organ as wanting to do it for scientific purposes.

Such a perverted grin crept up to Jiraiya's face that a single sighting of it would bar him from every school in Fire Country. "Mikoto's happy with the gaki, so I say let them be. It's not like she's going to leave him. I hear he's fucking her at least twelve hours a day, every day."

A dark red hue marched across her features, her magnificent tits heaving as her breathing became labored. The liquor in her system was coercing her genius brain to plague her mind by conjuring naughty images. Mikoto was having that much sex?! If that's the case, then how hasn't Fugaku figured out that his wife is having an affair? This presented her with more questions than answers, and she knew just who could answer them. But when she turned her head, her former teammate was no longer present as he had vanished via Shunshin.

Gritting her teeth, Tsunade took a huge shot of sake before crushing the cup in her hands, shattering the glass to pieces. She looked over at her husband, who was snoring away without a care in the world. A sigh escaped her as she lifted him off the chair and carried him upstairs. As horny as she was for some good, hard cock, he was extremely drunk, so there was no way he would be able to get an erection.

It looks like she'll be frigging herself tonight.

 ** _xXx_**

Minato groaned awake, experiencing another case of déjà vu as he found himself leaning against the wall of the upstairs corridor. The last thing he remembered was his wife getting injured and their son massaging her. The rubdown was turning sensual and he was still shook up from that incident with Ruto, so he decided to stop things before they get out of hand. As he struggled to his feet, he noticed that he couldn't gather his chakra – it was somehow being supressed. He went about searching for any restraints but was bewildered when he could find none.

Deciding to deal with this later, he looked over at the door to the master bedroom and saw that it was slightly ajar. He tried yanking on the handle, but the door refused to budge. He almost forgot that the door was locked with fuinjutsu and could only be unlocked by the person whose chakra signature the seal recognized. Settling for peeping into the room through the wide slit, he propelled his face forward. To his horror, a vacuum suction reeled him in, trapping his head inside while the rest of him flailed around outside. He tried wiggling himself out, but it was of no use. He cried out for someone to help him, but even his vocal chords were shot.

Desiring to look at the positive side of things, even though all signs point to this not being an accident, he focused his eyes and caught an excellent view of his fully naked wife resting on a futon. Perhaps he was going a bit overboard there. She was laying chest first on a futon with a towel covering her lower half. She was topless, that was for sure, but he was sure she had on a pair of panties. Still, this wasn't what he had expected to wake up to.

It was then he panicked.

She wasn't alone.

To his relief, Ruto wasn't in bed with his wife – it was only Naruto, thank Kami. As his father, it warmed his heart that his offspring was tending to his mother's injury, relieving her of her stress. After the young man worked on her shoulders, he took her arm, laid it in the cleft between his thighs, and continued to massage down her arms to her fingers.

There was not even a slightest bit of small talk involved, giving him the impression that this wasn't a first time thing between them, which wasn't all too surprising since their son was very attached to his wife and spoiled her more than men spoil their girlfriends. The whiskered adult then sat on the towel astride the redhead's glorious buttocks. From there he gave a firmer massage to the middle of her back, using his upper body weight for extra pressure.

Minato watched as his son moved to the end of the futon but not before folding the towel covering his wife's derriere and thighs in half from below. This could be written off as him lifting the towel up to cover her back again, but The Yellow Flash couldn't help but wonder if the intent was to leave his wife more exposed. As the young man reached the top of his wife's thigh, she lifted her pelvis as if to reposition from laying in one spot for all this time.

When she rested back down, her legs were further apart, giving even greater access to their son. The wave of skin moving in front of Naruto's hands brushed against the towel now barely covering her labia. Anger surged through the pit of his stomach when he realized his wife wasn't wearing undergarments. She was knowingly getting massaged by their son in the nude. What in the actual fuck was she thinking?!

"Ummm…sochi-kun…you're kind of massaging my butt now."

"Just relax, kaa-chan."

Minato had expected for his wife to scream and shout, especially since her bottom was bare. Never in a million years did he expect her to shake her head a few times into her pillow before relenting to her son's desire to caress her glutes through her towel. There was definite deep pressure involved as the blond's hands sank well into his mother's childbearing hips. His heart hammered a loud, frantic heartbeat when her towel rode up her hips, presenting him with a split-second glimpse of her cunt, the cunt that was his through marriage.

Those big, calloused fingers were now running over the backs of his wife's matronly thighs, but his son was also concentrating on her buttock, his fingers slipping down the slope leading to the cleft between her doughy cheeks. Almost imperceptibly as this occurred, his wife rotated her leg outwards, unknowingly inviting deeper access. His son took this as a hint of some sort and used both his thumbs to press up and down on her tush. If that didn't speak inappropriate behavior, he didn't know what the fuck did.

But that had nothing on when his wife lifted herself up, sending her towel slithering up her rear end until it bunched itself up around her midback. When she didn't bother to cover herself up, he realized she was probably too hopped up on pleasure to think straight. It wasn't until the blond took on a more aggressive and dominating approach by reaching out and separating her bottom that she snapped out of her mindless state.

"Sochi-kun, my towel!"

"Shhh…forget about it, kaa-chan."

He tried bursting into the room to put an immediate stop to this madness before it could go any further. After that incident with Ruto, he knew that he couldn't go through with his dreams of becoming a cuckold. He wanted his wife back – he wanted his life back. Unfortunately, all his attempts resulted in failure as his vocal chords were shot and his neck was pressed against the doorframe, preventing him from wiggling himself free. Tears welled in his eyes as he dropped his head, accepting defeat. What made him cry harder was the fact he was fully erect.

Drool dribbled from the corner of the Hokage's mouth as his wife wiggled around in frenzy, but their son stubbornly held on to the woman's cheeks while they were spread out, providing him with a perfect view of her snatch. He probably imagined it, which was quite possible in the state of mind he was in, but he could've sworn he saw his son's hand stroking his mother's pussy. A puddle of cream was gathering around her entrance, and so much blood had rushed to her clit that it was peeking out of its hood.

The father in him was outraged by this because his wife was trying to put up a fight, yet their son kept playing with her ass like a musical instrument until her pussy couldn't take it anymore. Kushina began humping sensually against the pillow under her hips, her back perspiring, her legs shaking violently, her head lolling, her hair swaying, her breathing a lustful pant.

His wife was orgasming in a torrent of unheard of garbled up words hailing from another language, of another planet, far, distant, unknown, unintelligible, and it was due to her getting manhandled by a man larger than himself. The last time he made his wife expel reproductive juices was more than a decade ago. However, not once had he plucked the strings of her kitty so expertly that she ended up wetting the entire bed, but that's what's happening now. There were levels of defeat, but how his son decided to one-up his father was straight up murder. Contrary to his inner turmoil, thin jizz was oozing from the tip of his little pecker.

"Roll over for me, please."

"I can't…this has gone too far, dattebane."

"Calm down, kaa-chan. It's only a frontal massage."

Knowing her as well as he did, it shocked him to the core to see her to obey their son by flipping over. Perhaps this lack of reluctance was due to her riding the high of her orgasm. Whatever the case may be, the whiskered blond was taking full advantage of this situation. Oddly enough, Minato wasn't enthralled by his wife's massive tits, which were dancing happily as they became the center of attention. He wasn't even sparing a glance at her completely bare pussy. That's because his eyes were glued on the grotesquely bulged out crotch of his son's trousers. Apparently, this had also garnered his wife's undivided attention.

"K-Kami, sochi-kun…you're…oh…"

When Minato had read about Ruto's incredibly well-endowed cock in those netorare novels, he thought there was no way that thing could be real. The picture the man had sent him absolutely destroyed his doubts, though he didn't get a chance to verify the size in person. However, nothing could compare to how emasculated he felt when his wife started babbling like a child because he too was wondering how big their son's cock was for that bulge to stretch those trousers so far.

The younger man's crotch was packed with two pronounced swells sitting at his thighs' insides, then trailing too far down that leg to make sense there was a long line with a protruding swell at its end. If that bulge even hinted at a mere fraction of the truth of what was in those trousers, it made sense why hundreds of women hound the young man for dates on a regular basis. People used to call his son a chip off the old block, but they couldn't further from the truth. Never had he felt so jealous of Naruto.

"Don't act so shocked, kaa-chan. It's normal for men to have an erection while in proximity with a beautiful woman. Now let's get back to your massage, shall we?"

Minato imitated a gapping fish when the lady he married twenty years ago nodded timidly, almost as though that violent streak of hers had retreated elsewhere for the moment. After tending to Kushina's neck and shoulders, Naruto moved to her collarbone and started making circles that progressed down to her chest. He sucked in a deep breath when the contact with his wife's juicy breasts was finally made, but it was like the young man was dancing around them, never directly touching or even grazing her erect nipples.

Judging by how his spouse was arching her back with her face all scrunched up, it was clear what she, and the greater part of him, was dying for. Her breathing grew heavier again while soft noises rumbled from the back of her throat. At long last their son gave in to his mother and dragged his fingers across her nipples. The blond squeezed his mother's marshmallows of flesh then separated them out as far as they would go.

All she could do was whimper as the young man took hold of one in both hands, kneading it, mauling it, manipulating it, pulling it this way and that – it was like he was attempting to break the world's record for most thorough incestuous tit fondling. She performed a pelvis thrust, pushing her hips up off the futon, her eyes squeezed shut, her teeth chattering from the pleasure she was in. She dizzily planted her feet on either sides of the mattress and waved her arms out and about. Her legs were quaking now, informing her husband that she was fast approaching another climax.

Minato, being The Yellow Flash, came first.

"W-wait…" was what his ears picked up on when his wife weakly threw her arms over her chest. How could she still be having second doubts after all of that?

"What's the matter?"

"I can't cheat on your father…I never have, and I never will!"

Minato couldn't express how pathetic he felt as his teary-eyed wife tried her best not to succumb to their son's charms. Despite having gushed out an orgasm earlier, she was still fighting to remain faithful to him. To think he had granted an internationally recognized wife-stealer the opportunity to steal his wife away from him. How foolish he had been. He was sure this whole thing was over, but then his son took a step back before dropping his trousers.

That one-eyed beast came charging out like a predator pouncing on its prey. Minato was literally rendered speechless as he nervously measured his son's cock with his bugged out eyes. His wrist was smaller than his son's girth and the difference in their length was so substantial that it genuinely made him worry for his wife's safety. That thing stood proudly like an obelisk pointing up to the sky with blue veins running along the shaft. Two huge balls dangled below the god's rod and he was sure they could store a hell of a lot of sperm. Never had he seen anything so strong, so powerful and masculine.

"What do you say now?"

"K-K-K-Kami…"

"I'm still your son, kaa-chan."

His offspring was so cocky, yet so assured. It was like he knew he was going to bed the Red Hot Habanero. He couldn't blame his wife for sputtering incoherently, for even he couldn't believe that his son had such a weapon tucked away in those trousers. Kushina tried uttering another weak plea, but Naruto decided to shut her up by yanking her off the futon and lifting her by the hips so that her big, fat ass was perched in the air. Even if no arms were around her to hold her steady, he figured his wife could easily balance herself on their son's humongous tower.

He wasn't sure if even Ruto could compare to this blond stud.

It was a heartbreaking sight for him to stomach as a husband and father, but it was masturbation material for the beta-male in him when his son pounced on his wife's throat, from collarbone to chin, along the left side in a long, wet, sensuous lick. She became still, as if electrified, for just a moment – then life, breath, movement returned. Their lips meshed together for the briefest of seconds, but it was clear from her fluttering eyes that she was fast losing control.

Naruto leaned in and kissed his mother again, a soft kiss, before his head tilted and his teeth nipped at her earlobe, which made her try and tilt her head to prevent his sexual assault, only to find his efforts redoubled as he slid lower, his mouth pressed right against her ear, making her mewl. So thorough he was with suckling the woman's neck that he broke the myriad of tiny blood vessels, resulting in a dark mark on her neck.

Konoha's leader felt ashamed as he couldn't recall ever pampering his wife like this. Their kisses have always been comfortable and cordial, never wild or passionate. Then, his only heir reached around the fertile flair of Kushina's lips and smashed his lips against hers for a third time. It wasn't the fact she was returning the kiss this time that proved to him that she had completely fallen for this younger man – no, it was in her eyes. She was directing to their son that very gaze she had directed at him on the night he saved her from those Kumo ninja all those years ago.

"Why so surprised, kaa-chan? Does tou-san not have a big cock?"

Minato's heart pounded hard into his chest as his son chastised him out in the open with that damned arrogant smirk which he now loathed. It was the pinnacle of emasculation for him when he saw the disappointment in his wife's eyes. She hadn't said a word in response to their son, but it was clear her silence was the answer the young man was looking for.

"I-I don't...thi—" his wife was clearly infatuated, not that he could blame her.

"If he's so adamant on doing paperwork all the fucking time, then I'm going be doing you in his place. I've had it to here with him neglecting you. It's time I took charge around here."

"I-I can't cheat o—"

"Spread those legs, **now**!"

It was like the boy he helped raise was going through what he could only describe to be a demonic change. His wife was a powerful kunoichi, a strong-willed woman, not some mindless whore at the mercy of a man's desire. But that didn't excuse the fact she was a woman in her sexual prime whose needs were not being met. Pouncing on a prey when it's at its most vulnerable is what he expected a brute such as Ruto to do. It made him sick to the stomach that Naruto waited until his mother was at her weakest (recuperating from an injury) to make his move on her.

His wife, having fallen to their dominant son's seduction, gnawed on her bottom lip while spreading her legs, for the first time willingly baring to him the magical place that he came out from eighteen years ago. Her glistening creases parted, exposing her feminine pinkness, lubricated and ready to be taken. He wanted to look away, to close his eyes, but he couldn't. In spite of his feelings of disgust, he was absolutely engrossed and the fact they were mother and son just made it all the more erotic.

He was once foaming at the tip of his baby dick as Naruto worked his way down Kushina's body with those tender kisses that seem to say so much. She was moaning breathlessly, her head lolling from side to side as her vagina continued to excrete it excitement. He stopped at her breasts, sipping the areola of her left one, his tongue twining about the swollen nipple before lowering his jaw to inhale as much breast flesh as he could devour. Then he went in for seconds, thirds, until he was lathering her tits with his saliva, pinching and tugging at her nipples before taking one into his mouth and sucking so hard that it made her start kicking her feet up in the air.

" **I'M GONNA CUM, DATTEBANE!** "

In all the years they've been married, not once had she ever screamed so loud for him in the bedroom. Hell, he couldn't recall the last time he got anything out of her that didn't sound like a sigh of disappointment. Yet here she was hollering in pleasure as their son tended to her bosom. Unable to resist the temptation any longer, Minato slipped a hand down his pants with the intent to jack off like a demon possessed. It was then his eyes widened. That clay mold Ruto had ordered him to put on was still wrapped around his tiny pecker. He tried his hardest to remove it, but a scorching hot pain ignited his crotch, putting an instant stop to his plans.

Iwa's most hated man squirmed like a teenage girl as the whiskered ninja reached the crest of his wife's red pubic hair, brushing his nose through the trimmed, damp curls, inhaling the scent of her womanhood. From his angle, he couldn't see much, but it was clear a pair of fingers were slowly easing within her. The two whispered to one another, sharing a tender kiss which sent his heart racing. It was morbidly fascinating to see Kushina go from tightening up in discomfort to relaxing, even encouraging for some more of their son's magical fingers.

Kushina's pussy started making wet, squishy noises as their son finger-fucked her with a staccato rhythm. Minato analysed her facial expression and noticed that she was attracting a radiant glow, and that her eyes were fogging up. Her toes curled and she would occasionally clamp her thighs together. Soon, the gentle thrusts evolved into devastating hammering, resulting in not one, but two monstrous orgasms.

His wife's entire body was shuddering under its power and it took three minutes for her to finally stop shaking. The amount of fluids she had gushed out overwhelmed him – everything in a five foot radius from her was soaked. After overcoming his own orgasm, he searched for any trace of guilt on his son's face when he crept forward, sealing his mouth on his mother's neglected pussy. A part of him wanted the man to feel bad about doing this to his own parents.

But there wasn't an ounce of guilt on that whiskered face.

He heard of the phrase "eating pussy", but to him it was plain old cunnalingus, something he had never enjoyed performing on his wife. He didn't like the smell nor did he find the idea attractive. However, as his son went down on his wife, her entire body locked up, nearly going into seizures as the warmth of the hung man's skilled mouth blessed her sensitive vulva. In less than a minute, she looked as though she was soaring to heaven while orchestras played crescendo, tsunamis thundered, bells peeled out, constellations spun madly and far-flung galaxies whirled.

That phrase was aptly named because Naruto was munching on his mother's pussy like it was a direct link to Kami-sama.

Kushina clutched the sides of her head, tugging and pulling her hair in desperation, bellowing out her disbelief at how good her son was making her feel. Minato clenched his fists, not only at the fact his wife was cheating on him with another man, who so happened to be their son, but also because the clay mold was preventing him from masturbating. It was then his wife's eyes bulged to the size of dinner plates, staring blindly into the lewd tempest of hallowed orgasm. The brute force of her orgasm, the shock and awareness that it was her very own son inducing such a feat…all of it was bringing home the reality that she was meant to be her son's eternal lover.

Minato was getting lightheaded as his wiener once again fired off in his pants. His wife had blacked out from that earth-shattering orgasm, an orgasm he could've never given her. For the next couple of minutes, he watched as the young blond spooned with his wife, clamping a hand on her pussy like he was marking his territory. When she woke up, he wasn't at all surprised to see her stare up at the man who brought her to never-before-seen heights of pleasure in reverence before lunging at him and kissing him for all she was worth.

It was devastating to see his wife parting from the non-motherly smooch to gather all the saliva she could collect and then pour a steady stream of her scalding saliva across their son's length. There was unimaginable desire bubbling in her violet orbs as she looked down at her hand which accommodated her wedding ring. It was like a middle finger to their marriage vows when she extended that very hand so she could worship the blond's monster cock with it. Naruto had a victorious look his face as his no-longer reluctant mother got on her knees.

She was officially their son's lover now.

 ** _xXx_**

"Good job, kaa-chan. You doing it," cooed Naruto huskily as he held his mommy's head, running his fingers through her sweaty hair.

Kushina's massive tits jiggled as she bobbed her head, ever so slowly parting her lips to allow another inch of her son's giant tool to vanish into her hungry mouth. Staring up at him with her big violet eyes, she mentally conversed with him and they both agreed that this was fucking hot. She let out a low guttural moan, finding it difficult not to stop lollygagging and start blowing her son with all the experience she's attained over the course of their relationship. However, it was necessary to tone down the more masterful stuff for the peeping tom.

Thus, she force-gagged on the humongous organ, watery eyes included, pulled herself free before placing a hand over her chest, coughing loudly. "I can't believe I've been sucking you for an hour now and you still haven't cum."

Of course, all of this was done to fool her husband who was standing in front of him.

Minato had no idea just how badly he got played by his wife and son. When he returned home to check up on Kushina, Naruto's shadow clone, who was hidden under the Invisibility Cloak, stepped forward a moment after he stepped inside the bedroom and knocked him out. While he was unconscious, Mikoto was called in to cast one of her most elaborate genjutsu on him. Everything Minato had seen was real. The only artificial thing involved was the man thinking his vocal chords were shot and getting his head stuck in the door. Through the sharingan's great powers he was led to believe this lie, when in reality he was in a paralysis (in which he could only see, hear and touch, but not move) and was inside the master bedroom this entire time.

This was a variant of the Tsukuyomi that Mikoto had created just for this occasion.

"You're dripping wet, kaa-chan," said Naruto, noting the puddle of juice beneath his kneeling mother. "Does it get you off knowing it's my cock you're sucking and not tou-san's?"

"Umm...it's embarrassing, dattebane," murmured Kushina cutely with her hands fully wrapped around her son's length.

Naruto shot his mother an amused glance. "He's that tiny, huh?"

"He's like three times smaller than you," answered Kushina, making no effort to hide her vulpine grin from her husband. "You're a god compared to him."

"Now that's what I like to hear," was all Jiraiya's student said before guiding his mother back to his cock so she could resume playing her role in this show. "I'm almost there, so keep jacking me off, kaa-chan. I want to cum all over that pretty face of yours."

Kushina bit her lips, blushing out of genuine lust and not a shred of it was from acting. It felt incredibly empowering to see her sissy husband cumming in his pants from watching her with a superior male. However, giving voice to his sexual status as a beta-male inherently served to arouse her. Minato's life purpose was to be a cuck and his reactions just hammered the nail in the coffin to whatever spec of doubt she may have had prior to this episode.

Whatever she said to her son a week ago still held merit as nothing had changed. She would never entertain her husband's baby dick ever again, but she still loved him (platonically, of course) and would never divorce him. She also had no intention of treating him like a worthless slave. For that reason, she had vowed to keep an eye out for her son, to make sure he doesn't go too overboard in his dark desires of cuckolding his father.

Suddenly, Naruto pulled his mother off his cervix-killer and grabbed hold of it himself. Her beautiful face was laying before him, her succulent lips puffy and swollen from the ardent cock-sucking she had just given him, a web of saliva hanging from the corner of her mouth. Her porcelain skin was turned up towards him, an inviting canvas that would look even better with a bit more texture.

The first time her son gave her a facial was by accident because she couldn't swallow all he had to offer her. She never grew attached to the idea because she personally thought it was a waste of his essence. This time around, she was welcoming the upcoming facial with open arms, mainly because she wanted her husband to see her get marked by another man's juices.

Meanwhile, everything happened in slow motion for the Hokage as a thick white rope of jism jettisoned from his son's urethra. With a thud, if that was possible, the first shot landed in a milky strand that ran from his wife's hairline all the way down her face until it disappeared as it fell down her neck. The second burst made direct contact with the other side of her face, resulting in a shimmering silvery rope landing across her nose and the side of her cheek. The third shot attacked her right in the cheek and filled her left eye socket.

From there, Naruto unleashed all hell on his mother.

' _T-that's insane! Holy shit!_ ' exclaimed Minato as another barrage of ropes fired off, crisscrossing his wife's face in a bizarre mosaic.

She was trembling and quivering like crazy now as her own orgasm rippled out of her. Their son held her head in place and kept cumming. By the end of it all, thick, potent jism was in her hair, her nose, her forehead, one socket full, and big gobs stuck to her cheeks and chin while the rest ran down the valley of her heaving tits. Both her breasts were also covered, even her hardened nipples got sprayed down by their son's one-eyed beast.

Thin jizz was running down Minato's legs as he observed the pure rapture on his cheating wife's face as she scooped up the huge wad out of her eye and proceeded to slide her dripping fingers into her mouth, noisily slurping on the protein shake their son had brewed for her. It triggered the submissive in him as she purred salaciously, gazing at the younger man with the half-lidded eyes of a woman in love. She then brought both hands up and serviced the man's substantial rod with her shimmering skin. She continued to rub the silvery load all over her face and neck, bathing in it like a wanton slut, before sexily cleaning herself like a kitten.

"S-so much cum…" babbled Kushina, her sticky arms waving out and about, her face still glistening with a coating of her son's semen. This was remedied a minute later by channeling chakra all throughout her body to isolate the release so she could lap it up.

"And there's more where that came from, kaa-chan," cooed Naruto huskily, eyeing his now squeaky clean mommy. "But we'll do that again later. For now I'm going to show you what you've been so wrongfully denied for all these years."

"W-wa-wai—" Kushina's over-exaggerating schoolgirlish plea fell short as her son grabbed her by the waist and lifted her voluptuous frame into a straddle atop him. Her beautiful hair cascaded down into her face, smell of feminine lilac only inflaming her already heightened arousal.

Minato was flabbergasted as his son's terrifyingly huge cock nestled into the crack of his wife's gorgeous bubble butt. The shaft was so long that its tip nuzzled her midback and so thick that it was spreading her derriere. This was the position his wife had begged for him to try with her, but he had disappointed her so much with his attempt that she never brought it up again. From this angle all he could see was her mounting the blond, but he could easily imagine her luscious tits hanging down and smashing into the man's chest. When she leaned across him, it was clear by the zealous slurping noises that Naruto was suckling his mother's tits.

And then his wife got speared by that monster cock.

"AARGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" partially mock cried Kushina, thrashing atop her son, re-enacting what she saw on the footage of their first time together. She widened her stance, sensually grinding her hips coupled with full body spasms for a genuine looking first-time pussy stretching penetration.

"That's it, kaa-chan. Take it slow…"

"I-I CAN'T…YOU'RE TOO BIG, SOCHI-KUUUNNNNN!"

The next ten excruciating minutes changed the Hokage's life forever as it featured his wife on a slow, inexorable descent down a cock far bigger than his. Saliva had long since dried up in his mouth when she finally settled down onto their son, where she had to pause and let her body adjust, something she never had to do when she was with him. Shock was written all over his face when he realized Kushina still had another couple of inches to take. She was crying out that she was getting stabbed in the cervix, yet her lover didn't stop pushing. A gurgling spasm of her feminine nectar came spewing out, lubricating the whiskered adult's shaft.

Just from the penetration alone, Kushina Uzumaki went from being his wife to another man's trembling, blubbering, spasming slave. Her arms became suspended in midair, her hands quivering like she had seen a ghost. Her back was arched, her bubble butt ballooned out on his thighs. Since he couldn't see her face from this angle, he could only imagine the sort of pain she was in from welcoming all of that cock inside her.

He got yanked out of his thoughts when his son spanked his mother so hard that it made his eardrums rattle. Kushina shrieked in response, like a mindless animal who wanted more of her son's cock, breaking a glass full of water on the nightstand, resulting in the fluid splashing down on the floor followed by shards of glass. Then came the initial thrusts, allowing the cuck to watch as an oversized shaft played hide and seek with one of the most glorious asses on the face of this earth. Then came the dreaded moment where his wife got her pussy wrecked by another man.

"Ride that cock, kaa-chan!"

" **KAMI-SAMAAAAAAA!** "

Such a powerful musky scent was accumulating inside the bedroom that Minato felt the hairs in his nostrils burning up, his brain cells scattering into nothingness, his vision blurring. His son began nailing his wife with the hunger of a thousand demons. Ripples ran through Kushina's big, fat ass as she landed on Naruto's lap again, and again, and again, each time sending her head rearing back. It was those crimson tresses of hers that aided him in rescuing her, those tresses he loved so much, but those tresses were now hovering messily because she was cheating on him with another man. She was undergoing multiple shrieking, squirting, spasming orgasms, every one of which was dedicated to her new lover.

' _She's gone…I've lost her…_ ' wailed the Hokage inwardly with tears rolling down his cheeks as his wife bellowed their son's name for the umpteenth time. Stars appeared in his field of vision as the pain in his throbbing pee-pee shot through his groin and into his brain. He wiggled his head a final time, confirming what he already knew. Closing his eyes, he prayed for his wife to see the light and escape this fog of lust, but he could still hear them mating like ferocious animals. Perhaps this was mother nature's way of offering him just desserts for diving into those fucking netorare novels.

He thought he had built a safe haven for himself.

But he turned out to be the architect of his own demise.

 ** _xXx_**

Her glorious tits bounced up and down, begging to be freed from her lace bra as she strolled the streets, the hem of her cashmere dress lifting slightly, her high heel shoes tapping against the concrete. The purplish hue of the evening sky complimented her violet orbs, which were sparkling with determination. There wasn't a person nearby who didn't stop what they were doing to greet her. Her flaxen hair swayed as she nodded her head, silently responding to her subjects. She smiled as she at last approached the gigantic gates to her mansion, which was being monitored by her dutiful guards.

The next minute blurred away for her as she rushed inside and headed straight to her son's bedroom. Her eldest was nowhere in sight, but her daughter-in-law was, and it pained her to see the woman staring out into the vastness of the sky through the window.

"Greetings, Venelana-sama," said Grayfia as she turned around, retreating into her expressionless maid persona. "I apologize for not acknowledging your presence."

Venelana clicked her teeth, this time forgiving the younger woman for her hard-headedness. What she wouldn't do to be referred to as a mother by Grayfia, but sadly the woman was hell-bent on upholding her role as head maid of the Gremory Household. "Don't worry about that, Grayfia-chan. I just wanted to inform you that I had visited Ajuka earlier and I believe we may have a solution to your problem."

The silver-haired beauty pursed her lips. "What do you mean, Venelana-sama?"

"I understand that you've enlisted the services of a surgeon to surgically reconstruct Sirzechs-kun's penis. Is that correct?" queried the Gremory Matriarch, her uncomfortableness evident in her voice. She awaited the head gesture before picking up where she left off. "You need to make sure he gets the surgery so that we can move forward with treating his impotence. Ajuka claims the answer lies not in magic, but with fusing science and devil energy. I didn't fully understand the logic behind it, so you'll have to ask him about it in person."

Grayfia basked in a full minute of silence as a glimmer of hope wormed into her heart. Her brother had ruined her life forever by chopping off her husband's dick and using that strange magic on him to render him impotent. She was now at that point in her life where she was fine with gluing a dildo to her spouse's crotch just so she could have sex. That was the horny woman in her talking. The wife in her was desperately clinging onto the hope that her husband may one day become a fully functioning man again.

"Okay," whispered the last female Lucifuge. "I'll speak to him as soon as possible. Thank you, kaa-sama."

Her violet eyes welled with tears as she took the vulnerable woman in her arms. There was the Grayfia she cared so much about. "It's going to be all right, dear."

The woman sobbed silently, nodding into her mother-in-law's bosom. Little did they know, a depressed looking Sirzechs was standing outside the door, having heard every word.

 ** _xXx_**

" **I'M CUMMMMMINNNNGGGGGGGGGG!** "

They say a man is tortured when he's away from his family because families are about love overcoming emotional torture. But if a person is forced, at every hour, to watch or listen to horrible events, this constant stream of ghastly impressions will damage him. And if a father is forced, by his own son, to watch and listen to his wife getting fucked into submission for eleven hours straight, in positions he had no idea existed, in positions he could never take her in because of his little wiener, those ghastly impressions will rip him to shreds.

Minato Namikaze was now a broken man.

Not once did his son go soft, and not once did he give his wife any time to recuperate. By now he couldn't tell who the seducer was, who got seduced, or if a seduction had even taken place. A day ago, Kushina was an innocent, temperamental redhead, but most of all she was a devoted housewife. Now she was a wanton red-haired MILF who lived and breathed cock – incestuous cock. Meanwhile, his son went from being a chip off the old block to chipping it off entirely.

Speaking of the whiskered shinobi, he now had his mother in a mating press, in which her arms were thrown back over her head in surrender to the will of the man above her. He was supporting himself on his powerful arms, his broad muscular chest six inches above her body. Her legs were snaked around his hips, her ankles pressing down against his rear as if she was trying to squeeze him as close to her as possible. This position was a staple for when he was fucking a wife in front of her husband.

Minato saw his son's monstrous piston driving into the soft folds between his wife's thighs, every thrust timed perfectly, allowing him to see the glistening of their combined juices. Dark bags were under his swollen eyes, all dried up of his tears. His wife's muscles were straining to press her whole body into contact with the man who was cuckolding him. It was then Naruto dropped his entire weight on his mother and hammered away at her battered cooch, each thunderous thrust hitting her straight in the cervix. All those hours of shrieking had resulted in Kushina losing her voice, so all she could muster now was exhausted whimpers.

Their lips drew together in a wild kiss and then his wife's legs underwent spasms while his son went rigid. For one last time the blond plunged his cervix-slaying rod into his mother's overheated cunt before his huge balls contracted and jettisoned out their seed, driving it into her fertile depths. In response to this, her fully stretched out pussy clamped down on the invading shaft and milked it for all it was worth, eagerly accepting another man's jism.

Minato was so off his rocker that he couldn't remember if his wife had performed a birth control jutsu to avoid getting impregnated. Whatever the case may be, a wave of juices was exiting her well fucked snatch and it didn't look like it was going to stop flowing any time soon. She was an absolute mess, dried up mascara lines down her cheeks, her hair all over the place, a magical glow on her face. He defeatedly observed her leaning into their son's chest, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his.

"I can never go back to him, dattebane," he heard his wife whisper to their son, her violet orbs sparkling with devotion and utter submission. It broke his heart from imagining her coming up to him and demanding for a divorce. There was no way she would ever give him another shot at their marriage, not after that ungodly sex marathon. There wasn't the slightest bit of reluctance from her when she stroked her lover's hair with the hand that housed her wedding ring.

"He's not man enough for you," said Naruto coolly, throwing fuel into the fire of his parent's jealousy. "You're my woman now."

Minato couldn't see his son anywhere in the man who was idly rocking into his wife's pussy. All he could see was an alpha-male who had taken his rightful place. Despite how much those words hurt, the truth always hurts. His wife was too much woman for him. He knew this when he met her. He knew this when he asked her out. He knew this when he married her. For the twenty-five years he's known her he's been clinging onto the hope that she would be happy with the miniscule spark of heat he was packing in his pants. Over the years, he came to the shameful realization that he could never give her what she truly needs. Now all those needs have been taken care of by another man.

She was finally with a man who could withstand the flames of the Red Hot Habanero.

Out of the blue, the door swung wide open, at last releasing his head and sending him to his knees. This also released him from the genjutsu he was in, and the tremendous pain in his neck vanished without a trace. It was slowly becoming clear to him that he had been trapped in the master bedroom this entire time and that he got played like a fiddle.

He tried summoning his strength from his core, but his chakra was still sealed off. Due to this, he couldn't repair his soreness nor could he move without wincing. Fortunately, he hadn't soiled himself aside from ejaculating in his pants dozens of times over during these past fifteen or so hours. As he stared at the shadow of his muscular son walking towards him, the first thing he noticed was the man's monster cock swinging from side to side as he was still fully nude.

"Did you enjoy the show, Hokage-san?"

Minato's cerulean blue orbs bulged to the size of dinner plates as the wind got pushed out of his lungs. There was no more doubt of foul-play as everything became crystal clear to him. All this time he thought he was safe from the man who he had hired to fuck his wife when in reality the man he had hired was his own flesh and blood. His son held up a hand, channeled chakra into two fingers and then activated some sort of jutsu that made his crotch ignite with a pain the likes of no other.

"AAARGGHHH!" roared the beta-male, clamping his hands on his crotch, tearing off his pants and yanking away on the clay mold wrapped around his woman displeaser. Suddenly, the clay crumbled into itty bitty pieces, and his lower half became covered with chrome. A ring locked itself around the base of his groin, enclosing both his small balls. Next a tube cage enveloped his entire shaft and dickhead like it was built with his baby dick in mind. Finally, a padlock emerged, establishing a connection with the cage to lock it in place. Two chains subsequently wrapped themselves around his chicken little thighs before securing themselves to the cage by a second padlock.

Naruto opened his outstretched hands, revealing a shiny set of keys to his trembling father. "I told you in our letters that I was going to become your master. This is me fulfilling the promise I made to you. Now crawl towards kaa-hime and show her your new cock cage."

From the corner of his eye, he saw his wife calling out for him via hand gesture. She got fucked half to death by their son, yet she looked like she was starving for another round. Not only did she not make an effort to cover up her naked body, she was proudly exhibiting her beaten up cunt which was still oozing their son's potent reproductive cream. He could sense that she harbored no ill feelings towards him, but it was clear she would never invite him to bed again.

Her eyes narrowed into slits when she saw him bounded in this bizarre contraption. For a second he thought she was going to scold their son for doing this to his own father. Unfortunately, all she did was toy with her luscious red tresses.

Hanging his head in defeat, as his son's earlier treatment of him while under the disguise of Ruto was fresh on his mind, Minato swallowed his pride as Hokage and surrendered himself to his newfound master. The last thing he wanted to do was get flogged by his own son. Bearing through the embarrassment, he crawled towards his wife of twenty years with lifeless eyes, wincing while doing so as it was difficult to move with this device glued to his crotch.

"You're lucky it looks cute on him, sochi-koi," purred Kushina, finally finding her voice after all those hours of brutal sex. This was the first time she had seen a cock cage, but it being cute was exaggerating it a little. All she knew was that her son was planning to do this to her husband. She did see his logic behind it being necessary to break fresh cuckolds in, so for now she wasn't going to stop him. However, if at any point she felt he was going far too overboard in exerting his dominance over his father, she would step in to protect him.

Those affectionate honorifics weren't lost on him nor was the fact his wife appeared to be indifferent about cuckolding him. Hell, she was even enjoying the sight of his dick trapped in a cage. Perhaps their son truly did fuck the devotion she had for him out of her. Grinding noises rumbled in his throat as he gnashed his teeth when the chains around his pee-pee tightened, making him go rigid with drool gathering at the corner of his mouth. Naruto/Ruto (he didn't know what to call him) walked up to his wife and then shamelessly pulled apart her butt cheeks, exposing to him the cloistered treasures he had failed to service for all these years.

Since they weren't even three feet away from him, he could feel the heat on his face and her damp perfume invading his nostrils. He took in her pheromone-charged odor, feminine and oh-so depraved. Their son's jism was still stuck to various parts of her broken-in body in crust form since she didn't bother wiping herself down after all those rounds of sex. It wasn't obvious to him then, since he was still lost in thought, but the younger blond had lathered up a finger with his scalding hot saliva and then jammed it straight up his wife's asshole. He was brought out of his daze when he heard her girlish squeal.

"Since you've been such a good boy, I'm going to let you in on a little secret," began Naruto, his eyes sparkling with a dark lust. "Do you see what I'm doing right now? I'm not fingering your wife's pussy if that's what you're thinking," the loud gasp elicited a chortle from him. "That's right, tou-san. I'm going to be taking kaa-hime's ass."

"Owwwiieee…take it easy…" mock whined Kushina as her son started thrusting his finger in and out of her rump. "I'm a virgin back there, dattebane," added the cheating wife, lying through her teeth. Since she was supposed to portray a prim-and-proper lady, she couldn't let her husband know that their son had popped her anal cherry a few months ago. Shaking her bottom like the vixen she was, she worked the invading finger with the velvety walls of her anus. This was the hole her son had claimed as his own and she wanted her husband to understand that.

Minato fidgeted helplessly as his son lubed up both his tremendous tower of meat and his wife's sphincter before once again bringing her into a mating press. Long slender legs coiled themselves around a back that was far muscular than his. Kushina's nether lips were damp and twitching, but they looked so swollen that he figured they couldn't possibly endure any further abuse. He felt sick to the stomach knowing his son wanted to explore such a filthy place, yet he couldn't stop gazing at that oversized mushroom head pushing forward.

Suddenly, the tiny hole parted like the red seas, stretching her open to the point of tearing. She cried to the heavens, begging him to stop, but his son kept savagely invading her ass. This was by far the most disgusting sexual act ever conceived, yet the sight of his wife losing her anal virginity to another man made the chains of his cock cage rattle as his little dick hardened. It angered him that his wife was being corrupted by their son, that she was being ruined, being turned into a sexual deviant. She was proudly cheating on him, carrying out an incestuous affair in front of him and he was being forced to witness it like a damn zombie.

He wasn't sure what was going to happen to him now that he was essentially a slave. Naruto made it perfectly clear by banging his mother in front of him that he was taking his place as the authoritative figure around here. All he knew for sure was that he was being cucked. All he knew was that his marriage was now in shambles. All he knew was that his wife was offering to their son what was never offered to him – her cute little asshole.

As Naruto began sodomizing his mother, splitting her rectum in two with his monster cock, he looked down at her and saw that she was glancing at her husband, who was presently clawing away at the cock cage. She shot him a dark smirk, which he responded to in kind, before leaning forward and kissing her with all his might. Now balls deep inside her married butt, he drew back a little before ramming his full weight into his every thrust, gradually building up intensity as well as speed to show the cuck in the room who truly was the head of this household.

Minato Namikaze may have momentarily escaped the wrath of Ruto.

But there's no escaping The Blond Mother Lover.

* * *

 **The previous chapter garnered less reviews in total than what chapter nine had garnered on the day I had uploaded it. As disappointed as I was with the reception, I still ended up updating far quicker than I had anticipated, with the lengthiest chapter I've ever written (19,500 words) mainly because of those of you who continue to show your support by spending the time to leave feedback. Sadly, since I'm going to relocate to another city for a higher paying job with far more responsibilities, the updates from here on out will once again be sporadic at best.**

 **Anyway, because I was hyping up "Ruto" for so long, I'm sure most of you were caught off guard when I switched him out for Naruto. But this is what I had planned from the very start. Ruto's purpose in this fic was to corrupt Minato through the Make Out Paradise novels as well as help him realize that his wife is too much woman for him. I had dropped a few hints here and there in previous chapters foreshadowing this switcheroo. The biggest hint was in the prologue, but in chapter 7, before Minato started having dreams of his wife and Ruto going at it, he was dreaming of his wife and son. I hope you all enjoyed this plot-twist as well as the original spin I had put on the Uchiha Clan's history.**

 **ŮƥƋăŧęď ɧąȓƹɱ ʆȉȿʈ**

 **~ Narutoverse: Izumi Uchiha, Kaguya Otsutsuki, Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, Tsunade Senju, and the woman Sasuke will get paired with.**

 **~ Crossover: Grayfia Lucifuge, _Venelana Gremory_ , and a third candidate (undecided if there's going to be a fourth as well) to be announced at a later date. **

*** I said this in the previous chapter, but I'll say it again: I AM NOT ACCEPTING ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR POTENTIAL HAREM CANDIDATES. What happened with the harem poll was a travesty and I will not deal with such bullshit again. On a side note, please be advised that Venelana's name is in italics, which means IT IS NOT confirmed that she'll remain on this list. At this current moment, I'm leaning towards not bringing more than one woman from a single crossover world into the harem. I'll inform you if she has a future in the sequel in the next chapter. *  
**

 **P.S: I've responded to everyone's reviews via the site's private messaging system. Since I cannot do the same for the guests, I'll be replying to them here.**

 ** _Chris, well then I hope you like it! Thanks for the feedback._**

 ** _Dack, I'm glad to see you're enjoying the fic, bud. Thanks for the feedback._**

 ** _Guest, I'm no longer accepting potential candidates, sorry. That whole harem poll was an absolute train-wreck as some people decided to ruin it for everyone else. Whoever makes it into the harem will be of my own choice. At this point, I'm unsure if I'll even include another Narutoverse character, but let's see what happens. Thanks for the feedback._**

 ** _Guest, Ino and Sakura are both far too young, sorry. They both have to be older than Naruto for them to be considered as potential candidates. Thanks for the feedback though._**

 ** _Guest55, I appreciate the compliment, but your suggestion cannot happen because this fic has always been about Minato getting cuckolded. Besides, I've mentioned this plenty of times in the past: Kushina will ONLY be with Naruto. She will not even get together with Mikoto. The same applies for Mikoto. Thanks for the feedback._**

 ** _naruto, I highly appreciate the compliments, bud. I'm glad you're liking the progress of the fic thus far. As far as Hinata's mother goes, there's no guarantee of that, seeing as I'm leaning towards not gunning for an extra Narutoverse character. This time is really shitty for me, but the kind words do help. Thanks for the feedback._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, mother lovers…Santa forgot to come through with an update, so you'll just have to settle for a belated Merry Christmas from this perverted bastard.**

* * *

Izumi Uchiha mewled as her fiancee deposited another flimsy (as in thin as his dick) stream of jizz up her cunt. For the longest time he was unable to give her what she wanted, which was a good, hard fuck. For the past few days, however, a vicious side of him was emerging and it was elating her to no end. The size of his shaft still couldn't make her see stars, but she appreciated the effort, however unsatisfying it may be. She loved him not for the size of his penis, but for the love he has been showering her with since their teenage years.

That said, she couldn't ignore the fact he was destroying luscious greenery every time he stepped outdoors nowadays. It began two days ago while he was training. He busted open a tree with a punch, but then followed that up by burning a good portion of the forest with a fire jutsu. She told him to cut it out when he looked over at her with a burning red rage that genuinely scared her senseless. She had never seen him like that before, but just as quickly he regained his composure and apologized for the outburst.

This change even affected his eating habits. Normally he would eat breakfast, lunch and dinner like a normal person, but now he was eating a minimum of five meals a day. He was also growing vocal in bed and it wasn't in a good way. There was a frustration in his voice which she found a little troubling, seeing as he was such a calm, reserved man. She wasn't able to decipher these changes, but she assumed this had to do with him working so hard on their relationship.

An hour into snuggling, she got up to get a glass of water when she felt a hand clamping over her shoulder. Puzzled by this, she looked back to see her future hubby, whose sharingan was peering into her onyx orbs. "What's wrong, Itachi-kun?"

"Where are you going? That too so late in the night?" queried the man without a shred of emotion in his voice. He loomed over her in menace, to intimidate her like those he broke while interning at the Interrogation Center in Konoha.

"I...was just going to get some water," replied Izumi, for the first time starting to fear him. "Why are you looking at me like that? Why do you sound so distant? Did I do something wrong?"

Itachi paid her a long, hard glance before rolling over on the bed, refusing to respond to any of her questions because he was feeling sick to the stomach. Things between them have been great these past two days as their sex life was getting better and they were wearing their hearts on their sleeves. The one thing he still didn't reveal to her was the truth behind the submissive male Uchiha genes. He also didn't inform her that he was feeling a part of him slipping away into darkness.

It was now clear to Izumi that there's something wrong with her handsome fiancee. Not only did he yank her back with considerable force, the look in his eyes was of a crazy person, not the 'tachi-kun she loves with every fiber of her being. Deciding against hydrating like she had intended, she rolled over and joined him, wanting to cuddle the anger out of him.

"I don't know what's going on, but we'll get through it," whispered the troubled woman, pressing her tits into her fiancee's back. "We always do."

A sigh escaped Fugaku's eldest son's lips as he stared into the blankness of the wall. ' _What the fuck is going on with me?_ '

 ** _xXx_**

"What?!"

Fugaku turned his head, hunching over to look shorter. "I can't find our youngest, Mikoto," whispered the former clan head. "I can't believe he would leave like this. How did he even find out Itachi's missing? I only told him that he went for a mission."

Ever since her firstborn ran away from home to work on his relationship, Mikoto has been a nervous wreck. The first thing she did after hearing the news was take off the ring Naruto had given her because it would allow him to sense her emotional turmoil. As much as she wanted to seek his comfort, she could not afford to let his years of work go to waste. Right now it was crucial for the blond to drill obedience into his father. She was already on edge while watching the events transpiring at the Uzumaki compound when her husband came barging into the living room all panicked. It took a single sentence from him to turn her into a basket case.

"You should've known he would never buy that shit!" cried Mikoto, her maternal instincts going haywire. "Why would the Hokage's bodyguard get sent out on field duty? That's an instant red flag! Do you think our son is a fucking moron?!"

"I should've been more attentive..." came his sad reply. "I'll be heading out in a little bit to the Hokage Tower and see what mission Sasuke took out of the village," he paused here, his brows knitting in concentration. "We must tell Naruto-sama about this an—"

"No…" began Mikoto, placing a hand over her chest, her breathing labored. There were no words in her vocabulary that could explain how scared she was for her children. Not only was her eldest out somewhere, her youngest was also missing. Neither of them were aware of the dangers awaiting them. She was hoping from the bottom of her heart that they find a way to break the curse of hatred. That hope was unfortunately fast diminishing.

"No," repeated the ravishing mother. "We will handle this ourselves. Right now Naru-koi has to focus on turning his father into his bitch. He can help us after he's fully broken Minato. I've already taken off my ring to prevent him from sensing that I'm depressed."

A curt nod was delivered by the cuck. He had almost forgotten about the special properties of the ring his master had put on his wife's finger. Fuinjutsu truly was a magical art. Part of him wanted for his master to join him on this journey because as a cuck he was always seeking approval from Naruto. It did make sense not to warn the blond about this right now. Knowing the blond, he knew the young man was going to take his time breaking the Hokage.

"Do you want to accompany me in finding our children?"

"Of course," replied Mikoto without skipping a beat. "I want you to first verify the mission that Sasuke took from the Hokage Tower. Once you find out, inform me of the location and I'll be right behind you."

Fugaku nodded once more, deciding it was best not to query his wife further. He knew she was going to play a role in Minato's ultimate downfall, so perhaps she may not be able to join him right this instant. Whatever the case may be, he had to get a move on. Without another word, he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Flipping on the television, the gorgeous black-haired MILF was visually assaulted with the image of her lover banging his mother, her best friend screaming for more, her cuck of a leader handcuffed to the nightstand. Blood was dripping from her clenched fists. ' _This is so fucked up...'_

 ** _xXx_**

Holding an open bottle of lubricant doesn't require much effort. Holding it with one hand and making sure it doesn't spill is still doable. But doing all of that while you're sitting on the mattress your wife is bouncing up and down on as she's riding another man's gargantuan cock?

Now that requires some skill.

Thirty hours have passed since his son took ownership of everything he once held dear. The transition was rough as Naruto had beaten the obedience into his father through physical and emotional abuse. Minato was forced to perform degrading acts in which he wasn't allowed to make the simplest of mistakes. Not once in his life did he have to scrub a toilet because his wife dealt with all the housework. The humiliation was incredible, especially since his wife's erotic cries would be echoing through the entire house. Naruto was banging his mother in the kitchen, living room, dining hall, upstairs corridor, the stairs, the bathroom – there wasn't a room the incestuous couple hadn't christened.

Not only did his life-partner make no attempt to hide her affair, she was proudly airing it like a positive trait and was rubbing it in his face. She would often pay him a glance whenever she would engage her new lover in a passionate kiss. She would unashamedly grin saucily at him before dropping to her knees to suck off that mammoth rod. She would make it a point to be vocal in bed, even going far as saying such disgusting things like "mommy loves her son's big, fat cock".

She had become a certified slut.

But the events of yesterday threw him off guard.

The coupled had kicked him out of the master bedroom for the first time since he started watching them. Why they did it made no sense to him since there wasn't a single thing they hadn't done in those couple of days that would surprise him now. However, just thinking about it stirred his curiosity and kept him awake for the better half of the night. Unable to resist the urge, he crept out of the guestroom and crawled to his former bedroom, where the couple were undoubtedly committing incestuous sin. He still couldn't walk properly due to his genitals being crammed by that cock-cage. However, nothing could've prepared him for what he saw in that bedroom.

Dozens of warm candles were being used to light up the room instead of the usual white lightbulbs. His wife was donning a beautiful champagne nightgown and looked adorably innocent as her bare legs dangled over the edge of the bed. Unfortunately, her attention wasn't intent upon him – it was on the powerful man who stood before her. Her violet eyes flickered across her lover's features and a cute smile graced her lips. His heart skipped a beat as she ascended to her feet; so graceful and intent that she barely touched the unworthy ground as she glided towards the man she was cheating on him with.

Her shining eyes connected with her son's own as she raised her hand and touched his cheek, her delicate fingers breezing lightly across his skin. He meekly noted that his son was returning his wife's caress with a touch so fragile that it was like the man was cradling a china dish. It was unbecoming of the dominant beast he had seen going ape-shit on the redhead earlier. She obviously cherished the tenderness as the yielding pressure of her covered-up breasts upon his chest was enhanced each time she took a breath. Her arms were snaked around the man's neck. Their warmth, mixing from their separate bodies, was condensing into one form between their embracing souls. Their kiss this time was so passionate, so romantic, that it shattered whatever remained of his dignity. This kiss hurt him more than peeping on them having sex.

Never had the Hokage felt like so much of a loser.

By the time the father-of-one raised his head, his son was pulling down his wife's bustier top to expose her full bosom. Kushina exhaled a deep sharp breath that caused her tits to thrust up even more profoundly. She let out a silent gasp resulting from the wet warm mouth sucking on her left breast. There was nothing worse than watching her loll her head and see that dazed look in her eyes. In just a few short minutes, the love of his life's panties were exposed: thin, delicately woven cloth, decorated in lace designs with a black rose at the top.

It was then Kushina hopped off the bed once more and began to dance.

 _Dance_.

Minato was genuinely enthralled with the woman he had one rescued from Kumo ninja. She was performing a practiced sensual stroll, moving her voluptuous body in a way that it made his baby dick throb violently. There was undeniable glee in his wife's eyes as she stopped, gathered the thin fabric of her nightgown over her waist. She began unavailing her feminine treat, the hem starting to ride up her matronly thighs. When the end of the garment finally joined the rest in her small fists, she offered her pussy to her incestuous lover by slightly lifting her pelvis. It was fully bloomed, her flower that is, and the petals were drenched with nectar that was flowing out from the core. Her musky scent traveled through the room until it invaded his senses. His nostrils flared at how much need was packed in the aroma emitting from the woman's cunt.

It took no time for his son to flip his mother over and thrust forward. He fervently stabbed away at her with the skillful tongue that had brought her to undisclosed levels of pleasure, pleasure his tiny-dick father had never been able to provide her with. Minato clenched his fists as the adulterous red-haired MILF began vibrating with sexual energy that was waiting to be released. She was suffocating her lover with her bucking hips and gripping thighs. It was then his son withdrew from the tunnel leading to her womb. Her ascent halted, leaving her stranded between worlds. That wild, wanton look in her heart broke his heart as she begged their son to shove his skilled tongue back into her pussy. Naruto did just that, and a weeping Minato watched as his beloved wife started thrashing around like a whore who was with a valued customer.

" _O-oh...oh...oh Kami..._ "

" _Your pussy is so fucking delicious, kaa-hime._ "

Unbothered by the emotional torment he was in, the Hokage studied the affection the couple were providing one another. While there was definite love in their eyes before, it was being overpowered by the young man's dominance over the desperate housewife. This embrace was different; there was nothing lustful about it, and it was hurting him more than what he ever thought possible. His wife then got on her knees and grabbed hold of her lover's humongous dick.

" _I'm gonna make you cum, dattebane._ "

A loud cry escaped the Hokage as the chain attached to one of the rings on his cock-cage got tugged, hurling him over the bed, resulting in him landing face-first on the tiled floor. A share of the oil had oozed out of the bottle, but he had fortunately stopped a substantial amount from leaking out. Meekly lifting his head, he crawled back up on the bed. He hadn't even made eye-contact with his son, yet he could feel the dominant man's dark gaze piercing a dagger into his already broken heart.

"Glad to have you back with us, _tou-san_ ," Naruto's voice reeked of authority as he spoke condescendingly to his father. "I've been gracious enough to let your mind wander, but Kaa-hime's ass needs more lube. Make sure you pour enough of it this time."

Minato gnashed his teeth together to see that his wife was on her hands and knees, her legs sealed, her thick thighs pressed together, her back arched, her head mushed into her pillow – the ultimate form of female submission. Their son stood crouched over her, settled on her like a rooster on a hen house roof, in a squat, his massive balls under effect of gravity, his monstrous cock pointing down, half of the shaft buried in the tightness of her rectum. Only feral animals mated in such a position, and it was so humiliating that his soul started to disintegrate. As the shaft exited her and landed on her right buttock, causing it to jiggle slightly, he caught the full-view of her gaping asshole. No matter how repulsive the visual was, he could not look away. His son had tremendously stretched his wife's anus. He couldn't believe that from reluctantly taking that humongous rod up her tush, his formerly anal-virgin-of-a-wife had begun begging their son to sodomize her multiple times a day.

Kushina Uzumaki had become an absolute butt-slut.

A jolt of lightning sent sparks down his nervous system as his master slapped him across the face. He hollered in pain, tears welling in his bloodshut eyes. His son did not look amused with him not following orders to-the-tee. Still sore from his recent punishment (Naruto had whipped him with a leather belt for not properly cleaning Kushina's cum off the kitchen tile), he hurriedly moved over to his wife. The redhead did turn her head to inspect his bruise, but she didn't offer a word of sympathy. All he could see in her eyes was disappointment.

"Can I please masturbate now?" moaned the broken man, pouring the oil directly into his wife's butt crack. "I really need to cum!"

"Hmm…" murmured Naruto, placing a hand under his chin. "What do you think, kaa-hime? He's been acting like a bad boy lately. Do you think he should be allowed to jerk off?"

Kushina relaxed as the oil cruised through the bridge between her derriere. Brushing her sweaty hair off her face, she paid a glance at her husband over her shoulder. His teeth were chattering and he was palming his crotch-trap, clenching his skinny thighs like he was about to urinate. "Go on, Minato."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," babbled Minato, reminding the couple of a child in a candy store. "Can you take this off me?"

This response did not sit well with the whiskered ninja. "What was that?"

"C-can you please take this cock cage off me, sochi-sama?" blurted the Hokage, a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead. "I beg you, sochi-sama."

"That's better. Now crawl towards me and I'll unlock your cage," replied Naruto, pleased that his father, the "legendary" Yellow Flash, was religiously obeying all of his commands.

After escaping this new variant of the doggy-style position, the Uzumaki Matriarch sat back with her brows knitted in concentration. It was one thing being aware of Naruto's thirst for exerting authority over husbands, but it was another to witness it firsthand. True to her word, she had to stop him a few times before he could take things too far. Nevertheless, she didn't stop him from putting the Hokage to work. According to the whiskered blond, this was just a part of breaking his father in as a permanent cuckold. Be that as it may, she felt a bit ashamed for enjoying the sight of her husband performing menial tasks.

She watched on as the man masturbated like his life depended on it. Deciding to figuratively lend him a hand, she spun around and then hopped back on her son's massive cock, her rounded derriere ballooning out on his thighs. Inch after thick inch she took him into her rectum, stretching it out to the max, just how she liked it. She was in a seated variant of the reverse cowgirl this time, meaning she was facing her husband while leaning against her lover's strong chest. Her eyes fluttered as Naruto took two greedy handfuls of her huge tits, his fingers roughly pinching her nipples, while he nipped on the sensitive skin of her neck.

"See how much cock is inside me, Minato? Can you fill me up like this?" asked Kushina, surprising not only herself, but her husband. She had spoken without thinking, but it was too late to take anything back.

Minato gnawed on his bottom lip, but ultimately shook his head. "N-no…"

"And do you know why?" prodded the MILF, unable to help herself as the Red Hot Habanero had come out to play.

"I…have a small penis," gritted out Konoha's leader, doffing his head while squeezing his pee-pee.

"Mhm," purred Kushina. "Since you're being such a good boy, you can watch as I ride our son's cock. Watch us, Minato. Watch as your master makes me cum, dattebane!"

Kakashi's former teacher glared at his wife as for the first time genuine he was furious at her. She had never outright showed delight in cuckolding him, but it was clear she was having the time of her life right now. Precum oozed out from his penis as it couldn't differentiate between humiliation and excitement. These past two days have helped him understand a lot about himself, and it started when he got bitch-slapped by his son – he secretly craved being put in his place. He threw his head back as his young master started jackhammering his cheating wife's anus.

"Aaa-I-I'm cumming!"

Seeing her husband falling to his knees after ejaculating empowered Kushina to such a degree that the power trip momentarily tripped the circuit switches in her nervous system. A tremendous wave of fluids gushed from the deepest reaches of her cunt and because she was getting fucked in the ass, her poor husband experienced the full-brunt of her titanic orgasm. From head to toe she soaked him, bathing him in her juices. Her breathing was labored, her voice a lustful pant, her eyes a dark violet as she watched him furiously scrub his face like that would change the fact that she's cheating on him with a man more than thrice his size.

Naruto growled as he grabbed his mother's sides, completely enthralled with her embracing this evolution of her sexuality. This confirmed what he already knew. Since he had yet to reach his climax, he went drilling into her butt with his tool with the vengeance of a thousand demons. Her hair was flying all over the place, her cries evolving into shrieks. She began hollering at him to stop, because her poor bum wasn't supposed to get mistreated like this, but he couldn't stop fucking her nor could he stop mauling her delicious tits. By the time he was done with her she was in a fetal position with several loads of jism oozing out of her gaping rectum. His father was a mess to see his wife get so utterly wrecked. However, it was like she got branded by a hot iron when she finally came off her high. She limped out of bed and then made a beeline for the bathroom, leaving him and the cuck alone in the bedroom. She was in a dire need for a pit-stop.

"And where do you think you're going, tou-san?" asked Naruto as his father took a step towards the door. "I don't recall giving you permission to leave. Go grab me my camera from the nightstand so I can commemorate kaa-hime cumming on you with a few pictures."

Minato Namikaze shook visibly as his son triggered the beta-male in him. Whenever he was alone with the young man he would feel afraid, like he felt while meeting "Ruto" for the first time. He was only able to relax when his wife was present with them. His lower half was glistening with his semen, while his entire upper half was caked with that red-haired adulteress' cream. On shaky legs he walked over to the nightstand.

Having maintained his dominance over his father, Jiraiya's student captured several pictures of him all sticky and icky. From there he locked a steel chain into the bottom of the man's cock-cage where his tiny nuts are supposed to be. Content with this, he took the camera and rushed out the door, blurring past Kushina, who was returning from the bathroom. She had just recuperated from the anal-wreckage with a quick splash in the hot tub.

"Mmm?" hummed the MILF. "Did he say anything to you, Minato?"

Anger surged through Minato, but no matter how hard he tried channeling his chakra, he was unable to do a damn thing about the situation he was in. Sneering at his failure, he glared at his wife while while fondling the heavy steel chain linking his dick-prison to a chrome ring on the floor. "Do you think I'll be privy of such knowledge?"

"I'm sure he didn't mean to leave you…hanging," she couldn't help but quip, trying to lighten the mood but obviously failing to do so.

"I want a divorce."

Kushina silently detached the steel chain bounding her husband by his crotch trap. "You were married to the office. Your affair was with the office. I was neglected. I told you thousands of times to create a shadow clone once in a while to sign paperwork, but not once did you accept that suggestion. I wasn't the first to break my vow, Minato. It was you. Moreover, it wasn't my idea to bring another man to fuck me, dattebane."

This revelation shocked the Hokage to such a degree that he turned away in shame. "When did you…oh...right..." he trailed off here, recalling his son was actually Ruto, so their letters of communications probably got revealed to his wife. He was oblivious to the fact his son was banging his wife long before this.

"Yeeeaaaah," droned Kushina sarcastically. "Anyway, let's get you cleaned up. You look like you could use a bath," she chuckled when it dawned on her that it was her cum he was covered with. "Sorry for that, by the way."

The volume of his frustration was expressed through his silent fuming. It felt great to be out of chains and out of that damn cock-cage, but the damage to his pride could never get erased. The next couple of minutes blurred away for him as his wife led him into the bathroom. Hot water started raining down on him as his naked wife directed the shower head at him. There was an awkward silence, but it was broken when he felt she was glancing down at his crotch.

"You don't have to laugh."

"I'm not laughing," remarked Kushina, twirling a strand of her hair behind her ear. "No offence, but it's adorable."

Such anger rushed through him that he saw red. How dare she say his penis was adorable?! Unfortunately, blood also rushed to the little thing, making it stand fully erect. "What the fuck?!"

"Oh, Minato..." continued Kushina, her voice taking the tone of a nurturing mother. "I'm sure you had dreams about saving our marriage. I'm sure you were hoping to make love to me and that by doing so you'll somehow be able to turn back time. Don't you understand that you're meant to be a cuck? You're getting hard just thinking about sochi-koi having sex with me."

Minato shook his head, but the tip of his pee-pee was oozing otherwise.

A cute giggle escaped her. "He really does a number on me, doesn't he?"

"Argghhh..." whimpered the Hokage, idly holding his wiener.

"Come on, Minato, answer me," prodded the Red Hot Habanero, placing a hand on her shaking husband's shoulder.

"I-I can't believe...he fucks...your ass..."

Kushina clamped her hands on her thick hips, her lips twisting into a vulpine grin. "But he does. He stole your wife's ass before you even got a chance to take it. I didn't think my poor butt could even handle him to be honest with you. What doesn't make sense to me is why you're bothered by this. You're too much of a sissy to fuck me up the ass," her breathing was heavy as she spoke. "So, what else does he do?"

A tremendous heat circled through his arteries, his heart starting to hammer hard into his chest. Sure, it was nasty and dirty, but why did she have to offer her virgin ass to another man? It was supposed to be his property! He stared between her parted legs, knowing full well that a gallon of cum was still sloshing around inside her. It was probably oozing out of her right now. He tightened the grip around his stick. "He...fucks...your pussy."

"I promised you on our wedding day that my kitty was yours," whispered Kushina seductively as she ran her tongue against her inner cheeks. "Oh, sweetie, but sochi-koi owns her now too. I can't exactly go back to your little dick now that I know how it feels like to get my cervix bumped."

"H-he fucks you so hard!" growled Minato, now jacking off with a vengeance. His wife was undergoing a whorish transformation and hearing her talk so freely about her affair was stirring up the part of him he was so desperately trying to suppress.

"Damn straight, dattebane!" exclaimed Kushina alongside the submissive. "You love watching him fuck me with his big, fat cock. You love watching me drop down to my knees to suck him off. You love getting put in your place by him. You love that I'm cheating on you. You love that you're being cuckolded by a superior male. You love that your own son is your master. Say it isn't so!"

" **ARRGGH, I LOVE IT!** " wailed Minato at the top of his lungs as he reared his head back, ejaculating inside the bathtub, spraying two measly squirts of thin jizz.

It wasn't her husband's fault for being an absolute disgrace in bed because being a cuck was his life's purpose. As much as she hated what her incestuous lover had done in the past, she couldn't deny his expertise in the art of cuckolding husbands.

Naruto knew exactly how to break his father.

Everything she had just said to the poor man was per her son's instructions. Like the young man, she was also supposed to speak condescendingly to her husband but in a more nurturing, sweeter manner. For instance, Naruto would openly ridicule his father for having such a baby dick, whereas she had just cooed at him for that little thing – both methods had resulted in Minato going crazy.

Prior to pulling this whole thing off, the younger blond had explained to her what she should say in the event of Minato asking for a divorce. Naruto had been drilling the obedience into his father for the past three days, destroying his mind and soul in every conceivable manner. All that was left for her to do was to land the killing blow by making him admit his darkest desire of wanting to live the rest of his days as a cuckold. It genuinely terrified her how precisely her son had calculated his father's downfall.

Neither she nor her son wanted her marriage to Minato to end in a divorce. Her submissive husband could not afford to be left alone in this cold shinobi world without a master. Despite the ruthless physical and emotional abuse, Naruto doesn't hate his father. Was that to say there isn't a shred of loathing involved? No. She understood that he also felt betrayed by the man for all those years of neglect. This was one way for both her and her son to get even with the man. However, this power struggle had more to do with Naruto being an alpha and his fondness for establishing dominance over a beta-male. He's The Blond Mother Lover, after all.

"Good boy..." purred Kushina wantonly, her huge tits heaving up and down. "Now let's tuck your tiny friend back inside its cage. You want to be an excellent cuck for your sochi-sama, don't you?"

"Hai..." murmured the Hokage as his wife locked up his dick again. The consequence of admitting his sinful dream was that it would now become reality. He would never be able to escape his fate now. The sound of footsteps broke him from his thoughts. Everything happened in slow motion as his dominant son came into view. His heart started pounding. His eyes started widening. His body started trembling. Almost robotically he lowered his head and got on his knees. "S-Sochi-sama."

"Atta boy, tou-san," spoke Naruto, patting the cuck on the head. "You're fitting so nicely into your new life, don't you think, kaa-hime?"

Kushina's eyes were now burning with lust. "He's going to serve you well, dattebane."

Naruto laughed as he leaned in, stealing a kiss from his beautiful mother. He then took a step forward, standing mockingly over the broken form of his father, his leader, his mother's husband. There wasn't a shred of pride left in the Hokage.

"Good, now let's put you to work," said Naruto, reveling in the confusion growing on his father's face. "You will be recording your wife and I having sex."

Time stood still for Minato as his son unsealed an expensive looking video camera. He blinked once, twice, then a couple more times, praying that this was a joke.

It obviously wasn't.

 ** _xXx_**

"S" was the first letter of his name, and no it doesn't spell "stupid." For he's an Uchiha, the cream of the crop, the best clan ever – and all that shit. Picking a mission from the tower was easy as pie due to his lineage and since he's the Hokage's son's best friend. He's been traveling at a steady pace for the past couple days now, but there was still no sign of his brother.

' _Why did you have to leave, nii-san?_ ' thought Sasuke, expelling his breath in a whose. ' _I know tou-san was hiding something when he told me you wouldn't be back for a while. You haven't gone on a mission in ages. Besides, you always ask me to partner up with you if you do get sent out on a mission. I do—_ '

His internal rant was cut short as his ninja senses kicked in and his sharingan sprang to life. Red eyes scanned the surroundings; all was not what it seemed, but he couldn't put a finger on it. The air around him started heating up and it wasn't until he tore his gaze to the sky that he realized just what was the cause of this chaos.

It was an asteroid of sorts.

Heading straight for him.

Evading the massive thing wasn't a small feat, but thankfully he was faster than a civilian. Speaking of civilians, it was a relief that he's near the Valley of End and not anywhere close to a populated village. Realizing that his jutsu weren't cutting it, he was forced into summoning his Susanoo to protect him. It would've been easy to flee the scene by applying chakra to his legs. However, there was no way he was going to let the monument of his ancestor get destroyed by some fucking foreign entity.

To his surprise, the asteroid started tearing itself apart until Sasuke could distinctly recognize a capsule-like device emerging from the now-broken rock formation. By the time the capsule was several feet away from him, it was practically harmless. There was no lasting damage done to the landscape from the debris – though the area did look a bit fucked. All he was concerned with right now was this strange object held tightly within the arms of his Susanoo. Lowering the transport to the ground, he deactivated his Sharingan and went about breaking open the oversized device.

Smoke started escaping the now cracked screen of the capsule and then its sides started parting like the red sea. He took a cautionary step back, his Uchiha instincts deeming this a non-threat but he wouldn't allow himself to get blindsided for a mere second. Through the smoke he saw a silhouette and there was a feminine grace to it. Realizing this was a woman, he yanked her out and the first thing he saw was purple – beautiful purple. Long, silky tresses of violet fell down this woman's face like a protective blanket. Her skin was fair…no, it was perfect. The heaping gulps of oxygen she was taking was making a reddish hue creep up to her puffy cheeks and the sight had him mesmerized.

She didn't have booty for days nor did she have giant tits. Frankly, she was slightly slenderer than his brother's fiancé. What he could gauge from her attire was that she was royalty. Girls his age tended to wear trashy clothes to accentuate their curves, but this woman's miko outfit was modest yet it brought out the best of her features. Her purple hakama matched the color of her hair, and it looked great with the white haori strapped around her like a belt.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke to no one in particular. There was something about this girl, other than her mysterious appearance, that was making his heart beat like no tomorrow. He was about to move closer to her when he saw her eyes flutter open. She was now staring dead at him and he was once again left breathless. Unsure how to proceed, he opened up with a "Did you have a nice fall?"

He wanted to take back the lame-ass comment because it was something his best friend would say. However, he decided against it when he saw her crack open a smile that broke another one of his defenses. "What's your name?" She corked her head to the side, almost as though he was speaking a foreign language. He sighed, helping her up. "What is your name?"

"Isn't it common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking others for their name?" queried the purplette with an arched brow. She was about to take that impolite comment back when she saw her companion scrunching up his face then walking off in the opposite direction. "Hey!" she cried, only for him to jump onto a tree and land on one of its branches. "What the…"

Sasuke snorted as he leapt from tree to tree, not at all concerned about the woman he was leaving behind. Sure, he was intrigued with her appearance and frankly he felt an unusually strong connection to her already. That said, he was on a mission to find his brother and see to it that he's safe. The last thing he needs is a good-for-nothing snobby woman adding stress onto his already burdened shoulders.

The fuming woman in the background did not take this lightly.

 ** _xXx_**

"Mmm...now that was one delicious meal."

A feeble whimper escaped the Hokage, his head burning, his entire body undergoing spasms. His son had forced him to observe a thorough consumption of a woman's vagina without granting him the opportunity to jack off. For two damn hours the younger man went down on his wife. Kushina had blacked out twice during this time, but their son kept making her squirt. Even now she was shaking like a leaf as though her mortal body was showing its limitations. From screaming so loud that he felt like sealing his ears shut, she had been reduced to a moaning mess.

It was then his son began bathing his wife with body oil from a bottle he had just unsealed.

Aside from her face, not an ounce of skin on the Red Hot Habanero was left dry – not even her luscious tresses were spared. Naruto followed suit, though he only lathered up his manhood. The floor was wet and so were the sheets. His wife suddenly hopped off the bed and dozens of drops of oil came charging at him. It wasn't the thick fluid dribbling down her voluptuous body that got his heart racing; it was the fact she had begun dancing for their son. It was nothing like the first time he had seen her dance.

Her hair swung around as he lolled her head, her tits bouncing, her hips swaying as she twirled around the hung shinobi like he was some sort of stripper pole. Her lips crashed against their son's granite-like abs, her teeth nipping on his flesh. Her hands were all over him, so were her thighs, her ass; however, this was more of a groping of the man's cock with her body than artful dancing. His son was greedily groping his mother, whether it be spanking or massaging her luscious tush, squeezing her tits or smacking her face with his cock. It wasn't long until she was wildly grinding into the young adult like a demoness in heat, their oiled up bodies making it seem like they've been having sex for days on end. At one point, Minato even caught her twerking on the blond while accommodating a few inches of that monstrous shaft inside her cunt.

She kept twirling, but now the Hokage could no longer espy the seductive smile dancing across her elegant features. Her hair had now fallen over her face, yet it didn't hinder her movement. She performed splits on their son's lap, wiggled sensually on the floor – she even got on her side and started rubbing her pussy. In no time flat, the Hokage's brain started malfunctioning from being exposed to such an erotic display. He fell to his knees, his entire body shuddering. He tightly held onto the camera, fearing it would drop and his master would punish him. How his son was able to refrain from bending his mother over and fucking the shit out of her right now was beyond him. The million ryo question in his mind was where in the blue hell had his wife become such a seductress.

He had no idea what the significance of dancing was for the Blond Mother Lover.

Every move signified the things Kushina was able to accomplish by cheating on her husband. She was getting drunk off sighting his gapped mouth stare. Wiggling her bottom, she kept her legs spread for violation and her son didn't hesitate to ram two fingers up her anus and go drilling for gold. She threw her head back, but kept shaking her ass, moving to the imaginary beat, doing absolutely nothing to stop the impromptu cavity search. The pleasure was short-lived as her son yanked his fingers out of her. She wasn't given a chance to complain as Naruto beckoned for his father to come closer. It was exhilarating to hear him commanding the man to take a whiff of the two fingers that had been buried inside her. Fluids trickled down the sides of her legs as her husband obediently followed her lover's orders.

Kushina didn't know whether to feel sorry for her husband or laugh at his expense when he began coughing up a lung, his face scrunched in extreme discomfort. His eyes were watery and he was pounding on his chest like he was about to throw up. It amused and disappointed her at how much he detested smelling her asshole off their son's fingers. A good cuckold husband should've shown some gratitude. She was sure Fugaku would've reacted a lot more positively had Naruto done the same thing to him. Speaking of her son, she observed him shaking his head before bringing those two fingers to his mouth. He was greedily consuming them, reveling in the taste of mommy's dirty hole.

So sexy was the sight that she wanted to fan her heated face with her hands. It mattered not that her husband wasn't a fan of butt-stuff. After all the nasty things her son had done to her over the course of their relationship, she had become addicted to taking it up the heinie. She couldn't wait for her husband to watch their son insert a few more fruits up her rear and then eat them right out her ass. She still had the grace and appeal of Konoha's Lady Kushina, even while dropping to her knees and nuzzling her face into her lover's crotch.

"This is the cock that changed my world, Minato," purred Kushina whilst cradling the massive organ in her small hands. "Just one look and it makes me want to stroke it," she did just that with her eyes closed, a blissful expression plastered across her face. "It's a cock I want to squeeze my breasts around. It's a cock I'm happy to choke on. It's so suckable, fuckable, perfect...so gigantic," her lips curled as she looked over at him. "You, on the other hand, my dear husband, have a baby dick. Sochi-koi is superior to you in every way imaginable."

Holding his crotch and dancing a frantic jig, Minato's woman displeaser was throbbing against its chrome prison. His wife's massive tits were pressed up against their son's muscular thigh, her nipples scrubbing the toned flesh. Stars appeared in his field of vision as she moaned out compliments all while slobbering over her lover's manhood. The younger blond was staring down at her like she was his property. She began matching the gaze, almost as though she was saying the exact same thing. Soon enough she was religiously blowing their son.

Naruto's posture was tall and erect, just like his giant cock, as he dug a hand into his mother's oily hair. "Kaa-hime sucks cock so well, tou-san. Doesn't she?"

"H-hai..." wheezed Minato, realizing that this wasn't a rhetorical question. "You...suck sochi-sama's cock really well, Kushina-chan."

Beautiful red tresses hovered in delight as the Hokage's wife curtly looked over at her husband. She shot him a smile, though it was difficult to do so with such a big, fat dick in her mouth, before going back to bobbing her head up and down on her son. There was wicked excitement coursing through her because her husband was truly embracing his new life's purpose as a cuck. She was about to double her pace when the man she was having an affair with pulled out of her. She screamed out in lust as he spanked her hard before shoving her back into the sheets. Juices oozed out of her as her son manhandled her into a corner, physically forcing her into submission while her husband watched. She was now laying back-first with the younger man looming over her, his monstrous dick aligning with her mouth once more.

There was no more cocksucking going on; Naruto was now fucking his mother's face. Minato was gobsmacked to see his wife's hair dancing from side to side, just like her fat ass, her body jerking, ardent gurgles escaping her as she welcomed the vicious pounding like good news. She was getting used like a toy. A jolt of lightning coursed down his spine, slithering around to his buckling knees upon sighting the "come-hither" gesture his son was giving him. He shakily obeyed the order, barely able to hold the camera steady. He was soon greeted with a generous view of his wife's meaty derriere.

"Kaa-hime, grace our cuck with your asshole. He was put off by the smell earlier, so let's show him that he was being a little bitch for fearing such an adorable little hole."

Gazing at the dirty, oiled up cavity was difficult because while his spouse's back was arched, her legs weren't parted enough. She sensually widened her stance, heeding to her lover's words. Holding the camera in one hand, Minato swallowed the lump in his throat. He was capturing the dark nexus of his wife's anus opening and closing. It was like it was gasping, not for air, but for their son's meat.

"It's excited, isn't it?" prodded the whiskered jounin. "Is it not beautiful?"

"It…it is pretty…" stammered Minato, not at all truthfully. He still couldn't see the beauty in a woman's asshole, but it was something his son cherished.

"Aw…thank you, Minato," purred Kushina as she momentarily put a stop to her oral service. She winked at her husband, her tone so scorching hot that it could set a man's cock on fire. "My butt looks even better when it's being filled with our son's cock, right? I could— _mmmmhmhm!_ "

The MILF was cut short as her son shoved his cock back down her throat. The blood was now rushing to the Hokage's head and he was nearing the verge of passing out. "Y-YeSS!"

Naruto chortled, seeing how much discomfort his father was in. It was amusing to see the man cumming in that puny cock-cage. "Now take a look at her pussy. Tell me what you see?"

Coming off the high of his orgasm wasn't easy, but he was brought out of his mindless state when his eardrums picked up on a deep gurgle resounding from the depths of his wife's throat, one he unknowingly mimicked. The beautiful pink vaginal lips looked oh-so puffy with fluids oozing from her entrance. "S-she's…really wet, sochi-sama."

"What do you think that means?" grunted Naruto as he stretched his mother's insides. She was persistent in operating on his cock, but it was clear her motivation was a result of him bossing her husband around.

"S-s-s-she…" sputtered Minato, rocking back and forth on his heels. "She wants to have sex with you again."

"Oh, she will get it all night, don't you worry," praised the blond wife-stealer before looking down and into the cuck's wife's violet eyes. No words were required from her to show she was getting excited from Minato's admission. It took longer than he had expected, but soon his thick jism was traveling down her throat, finding a comfortable spot to reside in her stomach. A loud pop sound was heard as he backed out of her oral cavern. "It takes one hell of a MILF to swallow all of that cum. You're a lucky man, tou-san."

Minato's feet were hammering the wet marbled floor, a hand toying with his cock-cage, his free hand almost losing the grip on the camera. He was sure the footage was going to be very poor, but he couldn't help himself. He knew how much semen his son was able to produce – a single load from the young man was probably equivalent to what he could produce in an entire week. So it aroused him to no ends to see his wife drinking so much man-made protein, all while posing erotically and coloring the room with her moans. She was so fucking sexy.

"Shall we show your husband how a real man fucks a woman in the missionary position, kaa-hime?"

"Take me, dattebane."

The mention of his favorite position caught the Hokage off guard, so much so that he couldn't properly register his wife's reaction to those words. She began sexily spreading her legs for their son and the two soon became united through their genitals. It didn't start off as gentle lovemaking because the initial thrust was so violent that his wife ended up screeching and rearing her head back with spit hurling from her mouth and smacking him square in the face.

Minato didn't even bother wiping the saliva because he was donning a look of defeat. Not once during the past few days did his wife get fucked missionary-style, and that was the one thing keeping him sane because it's his favorite position. But now it was like he could no longer see the light at the end of the tunnel. He watched as his son pulled his hips back and the adultress relaxed her shoulders. The only earthly thing binding them together was their eyes, as their souls having already become one. He noted a satisfied smile on the whiskered ninja. However, all he could pay attention to was hearing the euphoric voice of his wife as she declared that she was in love with their son. All he could do was watch her pussy accommodate the very last inch of the man she was cheating on him with.

He used to take Kushina in the missionary position, but he just couldn't accomplish the mission...at least not like this.

Naruto was on a whole different level in his mastery over sex.

" **KAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIII!** "

"Look at that, tou-san!" roared Naruto, hammering away at his mother. "Look at how your wife is creaming on my dick!"

At first, he thought it was the abundance of body oil lathered on their bodies, or perhaps it was the thick juices gushing out of his wife, spilling between their grinding, pumping forms. However, it was clear the bedroom was shaking from the power behind his master's thrusts. The air's softest caresses could not compare to the unending smoothness of that shaft sinking deeply into his spouse's being. It wasn't just his master pummeling his wife; his wife was bucking her curvaceous hips just as wildly. Deep, masculine growls and high-pitched girlish screams played in the air, the pitches of ecstasy, the measures of love, the base of instinct. Together they joined, and together they climbed closer towards ultimate release.

Minato wiped a fresh batch of tears as his wife raked her nails down their son's muscular back, her own hips pumping upward to meet his feverous thrusts as her wild body commanded her. His son was gripping her tightly, like his entire existence rested upon being within her. A perfect fit, as they were made for one another, for this moment, for all time. The tempo of his thrusts began to accelerate; the strength of each stroke starts to crescendo. His wife wiggled and moaned under the younger blond, and as his hand gripped her massive tits her sexual struggle doubled, and her pleasurable scream pierced her long moan as his fingers played across her hard nipples.

"It's not just about fucking the shit out of her," heard Minato his son say, eliciting a frail head turn from him to see the younger blond staring down at his wife. "She's my equal. She's not some cheap whore like those I used to bang in the past. She's my mother. She's my lover. I love her. Just look at how she's holding me, moving with me, resetting the rhythm as needed. We're making love, tou-san."

"Sochi-koi has helped cure my hate for this damned position, dattebane," added Kushina, sensually enough to harden cocks and loud enough for her husband to hear. She was also not looking at him while speaking; her eyes were locked onto her son. "You have no idea how in love I am with him. Be honest. Have you ever seen me so happy?"

Kakashi's teacher didn't reply, mainly because it seemed like his wife had only paused her hip bucking to say her piece. Now she was once again thrashing around like a harlot and their son was pounding her into oblivion. He had truly never seen her happier. The melody of their voices rang out, rising and falling with the waves of their uninterrupted motion. The base of the man's groan accentuated the notes of his wife's dynamic moan. The beat of time was set by the pumping, the grinding, the gripping and teasing, the slapping and sliding of flesh upon flesh. Every element served to hasten their pace, to beckon their impending fortissimo, to reach their ultimate finish.

He watched on through the camera's viewfinder as the incestuous couple started their finial ascent. Her moan, a long waving note punctuated by thrust-induced breaths, rose higher. His hips, having established a steady rhythm of long thrusts, thrust faster. Muscles tightened, minds clouded, souls united. It was apparent their final separation was upon them, and so they became frenzied in their motions. She writhed and gripped at him blindly, without any care other than trying to hold onto anything of this world. He stabbed into her, once mostly shallow stroke, then only one powerful lunge after another. They hugged and kissed fervently, having nothing else to hold onto but each other.

Recording for so many hours straight was rough on the hand, but Minato couldn't afford to do a poor job out of fear of what his son may do to him. He juddered as the blond started moving at supersonic speeds by channeling chakra to his kneecaps. The blond's hands were gripping his mother's neck, suffocating her as he laid pipe to his father's wife. Kushina was a rag-doll at this point, her body thumping against the sheets, her shaking legs suspended up in the air, her voice a decibel short of deafening. These chain of events genuinely made him fear for her safety.

All of a sudden, a red aura surrounded his wife and she began pushing back for all she was worth, meeting each demonic thrust with the power of the Red Hot Habanero. Her nipples pointed in varying directions as her massive marshmallows of flesh swung back and forth, side to side. The back of his son's back was now littered with scratch marks. Naruto's smile in response to his mother's animalistic transformation confirmed that the blond truly considered her as an equal in their relationship.

Minato placed a hand over his heart when his son's body erupted, sending a boiling jet of semen directly into his wife's depths. At the same time her pussy quivered and spasmed, bathing in his essence with glee. Aftershocks were still coursing through her; the lingering twitches of her pussy still drew forth little spurts of his cum into her body. Their son didn't move to withdraw from her warm embrace, nor did she try to remove his filling flesh. They sighed, fully content and satisfied in their lives in a soft embrace of lovers after feral passion. Calming his shattered spirit, the Hokage looked over at the couple. A low rumbling sound could be heard as he squeezed his chicken little thighs together.

"I love creampie'ing her," purred Naruto, idly rocking into his mother. "Now crawl over to us."

Hanging his head, Minato obediently got on his hands and knees and started crawling towards his master. The camera was still rolling, but his movement was making it difficult to record the surroundings properly. As he neared the foot of the bed, the camera in his hand was snatched by his son's shadow clone, who had just gotten summoned by the younger man. The camera lens was now being directed at him, informing him that he would be the main star for this segment.

Naruto's whiskered features illuminated dark glee as his father noted that he had fucked his mother into a sex-coma. His mother was a goddess in the sack, but she, like Mikoto, was not on the same page as him in terms of endurance. It took little time for his mother to awake with a thunderous gasp, her hand over her chest, her breath coming in short bursts. "Welcome back, kaa-hime."

"Oh, you naughty sochi-koi…fucking me back to sleep…" panted Kushina, her lips curling into a beautiful pout. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You're going to have to take me up the ass again," quipped the blond, earning a playful slap on the arm from her. "Anyway, it's time to film a behind-the-scenes segment for our sex-tape," his attention was now directed at his father. "Who are you, tou-san?"

"I'm the Hokage," the man regretted those words as soon as they escaped his lips. His son did not look happy with the answer, for Naruto could care less for his position.

Kushina cleared her throat, earning a brief glance from her shaky husband. "You know what the right answer is, Minato."

The man visibly relaxed under the soothing voice of his wife. She could be scary at times, but at others she could melt the coldest of hearts. "You're cheating on me with our son, Kushina-chan," admitted the Hokage in the tiniest of voices, the voice of a broken man. "You're my master, sochi-sama. I'm a cuck."

"Good boy," praised Naruto with a curt nod. "Now here's how this will work," continued the blond in a more serious tone. "You will wake up at 7:00AM every morning unless I tell you otherwise. You will not leave this house unless I give you the say-so. The master bedroom will be locked, so you will knock and ask politely if you can watch me fuck your wife. You will ask me politely if you can masturbate. These privileges will get taken away from you if I see you get out of line. Furthermore, you will continue your role as Hokage, but you will inform me of every meeting and documents related to the village. You will not pass laws unless I approve of them. Do you understand?"

This was the pinnacle of humiliation for Minato Namikaze. It wasn't enough that he was getting cuckolded by his own son, but he was also essentially signing off every ounce of power he had as Hokage to the man. No matter how badly he wished to convince his son otherwise, he knew deep down that he was destined to follow his master's orders, no matter how harsh they may be. A timid nod was delivered by him, which was met with a solid head pat. What made this situation not-so grim was the fact his wife was praising him with her calm, soothing, angelic voice. "I understand, sochi-sama."

A dark smirk danced on the corner of his lips. "By the way," trailed off the whiskered shinobi. "Kaa-hime and I are going to shower. I want you to clean the floor and change the sheets. I want this room spotless by the time we're out."

Minato chewed on his bottom lip. "O-of course, sochi-sama."

"And Minato," purred Kushina, leaning over to pat her husband on the head. "You've been really good today. I'm proud of you, dattebane."

The cuck's heart swelled to hear the praise and he whispered a fond "thank you" to his wife. She has been showering him with more affection than she's shown him for the past decade or so. It was like she was becoming his maternal figure, whereas their son had established his role as head of the Uzumaki household. What he had read about Ruto was nothing compared to what he was currently going through.

Meanwhile, Kushina tried pushing her legs forward, only to plop down like jelly. "I can't feel my legs."

Laughing along, Naruto threw his mother in a perverted bridal-carry. This consisted of an arm around her, his free hand between her legs, the palm pressed against her nether region: two fingers in her pussy, a thumb up her ass. "I love you, kaa-hime."

"I love you, sochi-koi," whispered the redhead before leaning up for a kiss.

Life was perfect for the Blond Mother Lover.

 ** _xXx_**

Well...not so perfect.

A few days ago, his pregnant black-haired goddess made him promise not to see her until his father was fully broken. The reason why he didn't think too much of this then was because he was so intent on cuckolding the "almighty" Hokage. Be that as it may, there was a part of him that felt something was amiss. Now that he had taken care of things at home, it was finally time to reunite with his best friend's mother.

The second he Shunshin'd into the Uchiha compound, Naruto noticed how bland the surroundings looked. No lights were turned on and there wasn't a soul in sight. Sensing that only his lover was present in the compound, he rushed upstairs and found her in her eldest son's room. It tore him from the inside to see her sitting on the bed, holding a picture frame in her hands. She looked miserable; not only did it show on her face, but she was emitting an aura of depression and it was highly contagious. He walked over to her, scooped her up and then sat her down on his lap. She wordlessly placed her head over his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing her massive tits against his solid chest.

"Hey," whispered Naruto, combing her silky tresses with a hand. "What's wrong?"

Mikoto blinked back tears as she buried her face in his shirt. "First tell me how's the situation back home."

This was an instant red flag for the blond, not because his girlfriend wanted him to learn about the events transpired, but because she was requesting him to when she had clear access to the television. This was done so she wouldn't be kept in the dark about anything. The only logical explanation for her wanting to hear about it was so the explanation would act as a buffer.

"Everything is going according to plan," began Naruto after a moment. "Tou-san is becoming obedient and follows every command without fail. I had him recording me fucking kaa-hime for eight hours straight recently and kept him locked in his cock-cage the entire time. He needs a little more training and then we can move to the final stage of the plan. Kaa-hime has become comfortable with ordering him around as well."

Despite her internal war, the black-haired MILF was thrilled to hear that her lover had officially become the master of the Uzumaki household. Now that the Hokage was put in his place, there's nothing he can do to stop the rise of The Blond Mother Lover. There were a few more stages in this plan before they could begin to live life to the fullest, but she was proud of him for crossing such an essential milestone.

"None of that is important to me right now," continued the whiskered adult. "I want you to tell me what's wrong."

And just like that, the woman broke into pieces.

"H-he's gone…they're both gone…my babies…"

Naruto felt his heart crack as his precious godmother sobbed into his chest. "Start from the beginning, Miko-hime."

And so, the blond shinobi listened as his married girlfriend hesitantly spilled the beans. She revealed everything from confronting Fugaku, learning about Madara's memoir, reading Itachi's letter, and now hearing from her husband that their youngest son had taken off to find his older brother. There were to be no secrets between them, and the ring he had put on her finger years ago alerted him of unusual emotions coming from her. Therefore, he didn't even think of the possibility that she was hiding a secret that would even render him speechless. What she had gone through in these past couple of days was unimaginable. She was not supposed to be enduring such burdens, especially during pregnancy. He was beyond furious, but none of that anger was aimed at her, he was angry at himself.

"I promised you that these nine months will go without a hitch," whispered Naruto softly, sneaking a hand under his godmother's shirt to get a feel of her belly. "I promised you that I would be the best father in the world. I promised you so many things," her eyes glistened as she leaned into his touch. "I can't believe I've let you down so much."

Her entire body relaxed as a warmth coursed through her womb and made its way to her heart. It was like her unborn child could sense his/her (oh, how she wished it would be a baby girl) father's presence. She knew her lover would take offence to her keeping her heartbreak bottled up – he was so protective of her. She could see the boundless pain in his eyes as he gazed down at her naked ring finger. "It—"

"The situation with Itachi stems directly from my damn need for establishing dominance," interrupted Naruto bitterly. "You're suffering because of me. This is all my fault," as expected his lover was about to counter, but he silenced her with a kiss. "It wasn't your idea to have sex in front of your children; it was mine. I wanted my best friend to see me fucking the living daylights out of his mother. And while you were suffering, I was forcing my father into a cock-cage and making him watch as I fucked his wife over, and over, and over again. I am entirely at blame here. Now Sasuke has gone to find Itachi?"

Mikoto merely delivered an affirmative head bob. For her lover to refer to her youngest by his name and not "teme" was proof of how taken back he was with this news. "I fear the worst, especially reading Madara oji-san's memoir."

It was difficult for the Hokage's master to process the true life story of the legendary Uchiha. Now it made sense why Fugaku put up no fight whatsoever back when he walked in on his wife getting banged by his son's best friend. "It is pretty hard to believe," admitted the Hokage's master. "I mean, Madara Uchiha's true intent on battling Hashirama was to become a cuck?" he cocked his head left and rolled his eyes to right corner of the ceiling. "Then again, being a ninja, this shouldn't surprise me too much. The only thing that worries me is that Itachi might end succumbing to your clan's darkness. He should not be alone right now. Neither of them should be."

"The worst thing is that neither of my sons don't know anything about that memoir." added Mikoto, her brows bumped together in a scowl. "Their submissive male Uchiha genes fully awoke the second they watched you and I getting it on in the living room. Itachi was apparently having dreams about another man having sex with Izumi-chan. Fugaku mentioned that he had told him that he would find him an appropriate master."

Closing his eyes, the blond tightened his hold on his married angel. "Fugaku wanted me to become Itachi's master, right?" no words were needed from her as he took the silence as his answer. "You know I would've never agreed to it."

"I know," said the matriarch. "That's why Itachi ran away from home. He wants to work on his relationship with Izumi-chan, and I wish him the best from the bottom of my heart, but he needs to know that a mother's job means doing all you can for your child."

Naruto pulled back, staring at her with widened eyes. She hadn't outright stated it, but the implication was there. "Are you saying...?"

"I told Fugaku that we wouldn't involve you in this," admitted Mikoto, her face marring with guilt to see her lover's reaction. "I wanted to leave, but I couldn't leave you out of this. You needed to know this and you needed to hear what we've done to my children. We need to take this step together."

"I ca—"

"I will do right by my son, Naru-koi," interrupted Mikoto, narrowing her eyes at him. "We got him in this mess and we will get him out. I wish to discuss a few things with him first. If our conversation ends up being unproductive, I want you to talk it out with him. If that doesn't do any good, I want him to see Tsunade-sama. Perhaps she can help him through medical therapy. Now that you've taken ownership over your father, you can even order him to put Inoichi in charge of cleansing Itachi's mind. We can make him forget ever seeing us together that day," a lone tear trickled down her cheek. "But if none of those options work..."

The ex-kunoichi left the alternative up in the air, though it was anything but. Naruto closed his eyes, not having predicted such a devastating turn of events. For her to even suggest for him to copulate with her son's fiancé, especially after how long it took for her to stomach the idea of sharing him with her best friend, goes to show how dire the situation is with the submissive Uchiha genes.

"Then fuck the plan," muttered the blond. The plan was to reveal to his father that he was also cuckolding the Uchiha clan head and that he had impregnated the matriarch. From there he would have Fugaku show his father the ropes. "We're heading out to join Fugaku on the search. Right now."

"But what about th—"

"You are the mother of my child, Miko-hime," said Naruto, his voice full of emotion. "Sasuke is my best friend…though he's quite the teme," it elated him to see her choking back a giggle. "Itachi is like an older brother to me and I can't sit back while he's in such a dark place. I'm going to send a shadow clone to inform kaa-hime to take care of things at home. I will leave that shadow clone behind to monitor tou-san's training. You went against your earlier decision of hiding this from me just to ensure that we remain secret-free."

In just a span of a couple seconds a shadow clone appeared in a cloud of smoke and then vanished before the cloud could even dissipate.

It was one of the rare times he felt her gorgeous bubble butt ballooning on his lap and he didn't want to shove his cock inside her. His mind was running a million miles to find a way to put an end to this disastrous situation in the Uchiha family. "I will do right by you and your children. We will find them and bring them home. Don't you worry."

Knowing him as well as she did, she knew despite his lust for exerting his authority over the Yellow Flash, he would drop that lust at the drop of a hat for her. He was the love of her life, the father of her child. She kissed him with as much passion as she could muster. There was fire in her eyes; she would not stop until her babies were back home safe. She would not allow this fucking curse to ruin her eldest's life.

"Kaa-hime has been made aware of this," voiced Naruto as he pulled back from her lips. The memories from his shadow clone had just come back to him. "She wanted to come with us on this journey, but she understands that she needs to stay here with tou-san to ensure that he doesn't step out of bounds. She also wishes to speak to you after we come back home. She said it's important."

"Oh?" prodded Mikoto, her tongue slithering out of her mouth. "I bet it's to say she can't handle you and that I am far better."

It delighted him that she was attempting to crack a joke to brighten the mood. She was dearly in a need for a cheering up. While she would've wanted to go see her best friend first, she could afford to lose any more time. Based on the time her husband had left, she guesstimated that he should be nearing the Fire Capital right about now. Mentioning this to her lover, the two shot each other a nod before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

 ** _xXx_**

"How many more holidays does _Hokage-sama_ wish to take? This is preposterous!"

"This is unlike him. What should we do about the upcoming Kage meeting, Hiruzen?" voiced Homura Mitokado, sharing his ex-teammate–Danzo—'s plight. "We cannot afford to let the other villages learn that our Kage has fallen ill. What has been done about his treatment?"

The former-and-again-active ruler of Konoha massaged his temples, his wrinkles looking more pronounced this past month than they have the past couple of years. The upcoming Kage summit was going to be held between the villages of Suna, Kumo, Kiri, and Konoha. Iwa still couldn't get over their hate over the Yellow Flash, and so they weren't even sent an invitation. This was going to be the first gathering of leaders.

"I honestly hadn't intended on acting as interim Hokage for such a period of time," answered the Sarutobi. "What we should do from here is unclear to me. Hokage-sama's medicine renders him mentally exhausted, so he's in no position to be traveling outside the village. If we go without him, or go with him and he's still ill, it's going to reflect badly on Konoha."

Danzo slammed his cane into the tiled floor, sneering in disgust. There was nothing worse than an incompetent soldier, but it was even worse to have an incompetent leader. Minato may have been hailed as the golden boy early on during his career; however, the young Kage was becoming less impressive by the day. The man did not deserve to be in such a prestigious seat. A gust of wind and smoke pulled him out of his anger. Before them stood the Namikaze heir. He muttered a curse under his breath, having mistaken that golden hair for the man's father.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" asked Hiruzen on behalf of his comrades.

Naruto –or in reality, his shadow clone—delivered a head gesture at the aged coot. Since no one could distinguish a clone from the original, he often used them to be in multiple places at once. There was a live camera feed in the Hokage Tower (that he installed during the early stages of breaking his father) and office that kept him in the loop of all things occurring inside. His father's "illness" was causing an uproar with the elders and he needed to squash that shit right away.

"I've come to bring you news of tou-san's condition," began the blond in a monotone-like voice. "Baa-chan was called to the compound earlier and she said that he'll be able to function properly by the end of next week. For now he's not allowed to leave home because his illness may be contagious."

No one was going to question him saying any of this, especially since he was throwing his godmother's name out there. The elders were aware that Minato had wiped Tsunade's memory clean of every doctor visit. This time would be no different. However, there was no visit this time, but these people didn't need to know that.

Hiruzen rubbed a hand over his dark stubble. "I guess it can't be helped. Due to Hokage-sama's absence, we will not attend the Kage summit, but what we can do is request for a postponement."

"Hiruzen…the boy…" sneered Koharu, signaling for her old friend to stop spilling sensitive information to the Yellow Flash's offspring.

"This _boy_ funds our village," started Naruto, the temperature in the room dropping several degrees. His eyes were dark, the cerulean orbs hard as iced chips. "I fund every house, every shop, the armory…I am our village's biggest source of income. I also fund your secret projects," he added, his comment directed at the cyclops in the room. "Don't worry, I'm not going to start gossiping about this."

A dark hue colored Danzo's lone peripheral. He knew the other occupants in the room were going to ask him questions, but he was in no mood to answer them. There were a few things he would take to the grave and these secrets were a few of them. "Listen her—"

"I'm still speaking," hissed the blond, cutting the man off. "I've invested so much money in the village because it's my home. Trust me, I have no intention of letting anyone else get the upper hand on us. Konoha will remain at the top, but you must learn to let go of that petty jealousy. My father became Hokage. Your teammate became Hokage. Get over it. We both know your specialty lies elsewhere. For now keep the villagers under the impression that tou-san is in office. Once he's better, he will come back stronger than ever. That is all."

By stronger, he meant the rules now being imposed on the village would be his own, and not those his father believed in. It was only when the man disappeared in a cloud of smoke that the Hokage and his advisors realized that this was a shadow clone and not the original. Naruto could've made the clone perform the Sunshin no Jutsu to avoid such suspicion, but it was clear to everyone that he had done this to prove that he couldn't be bothered to come here himself.

"Spoiled brat."

"That he may be," added Hiruzen to Homura's comment, a fond smile dancing at the corner of his lips. "But he's the greatest gift we have. It's inconceivable how much contributions he's made to the village. Not only through material goods and cash, but also through his connections all around the globe. He's more valuable than his father and it's foolish to even think otherwise."

Upset by the young man's behavior, Koharu shook her head. "He should not be so cocky."

"Despite his antics…Naruto-san is a far better politician than Hokage-sama," admitted Danzo, though he was unaware that the son was all-around more superior than the father. "Hiruzen, let's inform the other villages to postpone the meeting for two weeks."

Hiruzen took a long puff from his pipe and exhaled a dark cloud of smoke from his mouth. "Sounds like a plan, Danzo," began the substitute leader. "But first...let's hear about these secret projects of yours."

All eyes were on him and all he could do was glare back with icy contempt. No matter what plans he had hatching inside his head, the young man was somehow aware of them. None of his comrades had any idea how dangerous Naruto Uzumaki was. He was sure not even the Hokage could fathom how powerful his son was. Naruto was controlling everything behind the scenes and he wasn't aware of this until he was approached by the man a couple of years ago. He had long since accepted defeat, but to his comrades he was going to continue playing this back-and-forth off as the blond brat once again getting the upper-hand on him.

The Blond Mother Lover was truly best for Konoha.

 ** _xXx_**

"I have half a mind to talk some sense into that man."

"…shut up already," grumbled Sasuke as he glared at the overexcited woman he had rescued. After leaving her in the cold, she was somehow able to catch up to him and hasn't left his side since. It was not easy trying to navigate through the surroundings all while answering stupid questions, such as how he was able to jump from tree to tree, or what his problem was. She would get on his last nerves but then do something like pucker her lips in the cutest of pouts – and he was sick and tired of it.

She was obviously from another planet. She didn't outright say that, but she didn't have to. He was thankful he was a shinobi and not a civilian because he would not have been able to get over the fact that he's conversing with an alien. The only reason why he allowed to let her follow him find his brother was because he wanted to figure out where exactly did the woman come from. She said she did not remember, and he could tell she wasn't lying about that. The only thing he was able to discover about her, aside from her love of talking, was her name.

She was Miya.

The merchant they had stumbled across during their journey had directed a degrading comment at her. She wasn't someone who took insults lightly, but she was forced to keep her mouth shut due to her traveling partner yanking her along. Bothered by his constant deadpanned deliveries, her lips thinned as a demonic-looking mask appeared behind her. "Please be polite, Sasuke-dono."

' _What in the actual fuck?_ ' pondered Mikoto's youngest son, turning his head just as soon as he saw the mask. It wasn't that he was scared of the damned thing; it was just unexpected from a happy-go-lucky woman like her.

Miya was a happy camper as she strolled through the village streets. It wouldn't kill for her traveling partner to relax a little, but he was fast growing on her. There was a lot of questions she had about this world she had just landed in, but he stubbornly refused to answer any of them. She felt it was a little hypocritical of her expecting answers when she wasn't sure how much she could reveal to him at this time. The fact she didn't take off as soon as possible was because she felt a powerful bond with him the moment he laid eyes on her. She had a strong feeling that he was her Ashikabi-sama, but she first wanted to help him through whatever he's going through before unloading this burden on him. Once they establish that heavenly bond, she will reveal everything to him in the hope that he accepts her.

Meanwhile, Fugaku's youngest son furrowed his eyebrows. He was sure he was close to his brother's location. There were a couple of places on earth that Itachi would use as personal hideouts and the one near the outskirts of Grass Country seemed the most likely. The others he had checked so far have not had any visitors. His ears twitched upon picking up on swords clanging in the distance. Channeling chakra to his legs, he went bursting through the forest, leaving the otherworldly female in the dust. Upon arriving to his destination, his elder sibling was indeed slicing and dicing, but the screams of the enemy sent shivers down his spine.

"ITACHI!" roared Sasuke. "STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING NEE-SAN!"

"H-he's not himself!" wheezed Izumi, her voice weak and frail. She was on her knees with her arms crossed over her head. Blood was oozing from multiple parts of her body, but the worst was her right arm which had a big gash running from the shoulder-blade down to the forearm.

Mikoto's eldest son turned his head, his sharingan blazing at the younger man. "Leave, foolish little brother."

"Not a chance," hissed the younger man, his sharingan now active as well. "Miya," he added, having sensed the woman had finally caught up with him. His eyes were still locked on the man he's looked up to since childhood. "Go to nee-san and keep her safe. I'll deal with my brother."

"Understood," murmured Miya as her companion rushed off to face his sibling, who she didn't know he had until this very moment. Sasuke was not a talkative person at all. She ran as fast as she could and quickly approached the battered woman before drawing her into her arms. Adrenaline was coursing through her as she struggled against the wind picking up from the fight between brothers.

"Are you okay?" asked the purplette, staring down at the female who up close actually had a bruise on her left cheek. "Why did he hurt you so much?"

Tears rolled down Izumi's cheeks, but she couldn't get over the heartache to answer the woman she was seeing for the first time. Her fiancée had challenged her to a spar and she accepted it because she did not want him to destroy any more forests. She also felt it would be good to loosen up her muscles. The sparing was cordial in the beginning, but soon Itachi began taunting her. He backed that up with a vicious slash from his sword that struck her across the arm and pushed the air out of her lungs. From there he began attacking her with no remorse, stating that an Uchiha should not be so easy to defeat. The look in his eyes told her that he was losing himself to whatever has been eating at him for the past couple of days.

' _Come back to me, 'tachi-kun…come back to your 'zumi-chan…come bac..._ '

Miya watched sadly as her charge drifted asleep, clearly too shaken by what had transpired between her and Sasuke's sibling. A lot of pain had been inflicted on this poor woman and that did not sit well with her. Beating an opponent while they're down is a sign of weakness. Speaking of her companion, she looked over and saw him blowing a tremendous fireball from his mouth, shocking her to the core.

"Who are you, Sasuke-dono?" just as soon as those words escaped her lips, the man's brother attacked him with the exact same move, adding to her disbelief. Neither of them are the kind of humans she had seen while traveling with her companion. The powerful bond she felt with him increased manifold and she was almost certain now that the younger male was her destined one. If only Sasuke would've given her a crash course on this world. As much as she wanted to help him, she couldn't afford to leave this unconscious woman right now.

Itachi's arms flew up and he went over with a great whirling movement, almost like one throwing the half of a drop-and-roll. The sword flew from his hand like a shooting star, but it was unable to dive into the flesh of his brother. He was becoming sloppy and he knew it; he just couldn't escape the hot rage that was consuming him whole. His brother had easily evaded the sword and threw it so hard into the forest out back that it broke a big rose-tree. It took little time for them to both activate their Susanoo.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

 **Sorry for disappearing on ya'll these past few months. I told you guys that I was moving to another city for better work, but this job almost kicked my ass into the next year. This chapter is slightly rushed in some of the scenes due to me not finding enough time to write, but hopefully the update is still up-to-standard. The plot is thickening, with all the pieces of the puzzle coming together. As you can tell, this fic is nearing its end.**

 **To those of you who are still suggesting harem candidates: please stop. We tried the harem poll in the past and if you recall it ended up being a shitstorm. I'll be deciding the members personally. Thank you. Oh, by the way, Miya's going to be the woman Sasuke will get paired with. I wanted to have her character introduced through other means, but I decided against it to go with this approach. Although the initial character development was rushed, that was done to lay the groundwork to develop her character for the events that are to come. **

**ŮƥƋăŧęď ɧąȓƹɱ ʆȉȿʈ**

 **~ Narutoverse: Izumi Uchiha, Kaguya Otsutsuki, Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, Tsunade Senju, and a _potential_ final character (undecided yet if this will happen).**

 **~ Crossover: Grayfia Lucifuge, Miya Asama, and a third candidate (undecided if there's going to be a potential fourth one) to be announced later if I decide to add one.**

 **In the previous chapter, Venelana Gremory's name was in italics and I had mentioned that there's a chance she might not remain on the list. I've decided against including more than one woman from a single crossover universe. Grayfia and Miya are both in, meaning no one else from High School DxD and Sekirei will be in the harem. That is final.**

 **P.S: As of this moment, I still have a few people I haven't responded to via the site's private messaging system, so I apologize if you haven't received my response to your review for the previous chapter. That said, I will be replying to the guests here.**

 ** _Guest, appreciate the warm words concerning the Uchiha subplot. The whole thing is flowing nicely so far in my opinion. Thanks for the feedback!_**

 ** _Loveless, no worries about the lack of feedback, bud. I appreciate you reaching out now. There has indeed been a lot of anxiety with the move, but success will surely follow I'm sure. I'm glad you've been enjoying the previous chapters and I hope you enjoy this one just as much._**

 ** _Guest, heh, the random lesbian aspect of harem fics turns me off to the whole thing. You will never see that shit here, so I appreciate the warm words._**

 ** _Guest, thanks for the warm words. I really appreciate it!_**

 ** _Guest, I'm unsure what I'll do after finishing this fic. I will work on the sequel, but there's a chance I may do a one-shot here and there. That is undecided at this time. Thanks for the review._**

 ** _Me, being busy is all I've known these past few months, so it's all good, bud. Ophis is not going to be in the harem, that's for sure. She's only a means to an end. I appreciate the warm words. Thanks for the feedback!_**

 ** _Naruto, thanks for the feedback, bud. I appreciate the warm words and the wishes. Such comments are the reason why I was able to keep writing while undergoing such a tough time._**

 ** _Ravioli, no worries at all bud. I'm glad you're enjoying the fic thus far and that you enjoyed the scene with Minato in the previous chapter. The whole switcheroo is something I'm also quite proud of. Grayfia will most definitely get her share of mother loving, don't you worry. Thanks for the feedback!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, mother lovers, the previous chapter was the least reviewed chapter by a fucking landslide. The reception was genuinely disheartening, so thank you to every one of you who made the effort of offering a few words.  
**

* * *

Her silver eyes darted to and fro like a pendulum, absorbing the sounds of the clock, the flickering lights, the marbled tiles and the dull walls. The doctor told her that the surgery would take an hour tops, but she's been waiting out here for almost three hours now. Her forehead was puckered, her palms sweaty, her heart racing a million miles a second. Her husband was getting a penile implant so they could once again enjoy life as a normal couple and finally start a family. Twenty minutes into the dreaded silence, the door before her creaked open.

"Doctor-sama," said Grayfia breathlessly, hopping off her seat and scurrying to the aged man who was headed towards her. "Please tell me: was the operation successful?"

Rather than answer her question, he replied with a monotone, "Please come with me."

In other words, the operation was not successful. She was sobbing before she even stepped foot into the operating theater, and it didn't help to see her husband, on the table, vulnerable, exposed, his crotch a flattened area where a man's genitalia was supposed to be. "I thought you said you would be able to fix this. You promised us!"

"I am deeply sorry, Grayfia-sama," whispered the surgeon, doffing his head in shame. "The magic spell casted on Sirzechs-sama was every bit as powerful as you had mentioned. Every attempt we've made to install a new penis on him has resulted in failure. We tried surgically attaching extra skin underneath, but it burned right off his flesh. We even turned to installing artificial penises," he walked over to the cabinet and whipped out an fake-looking male appendage. "Observe."

Each word was like a dagger to the heart, but nothing hurt her more than seeing the doctor placing the dildo on her husband's crotch and watching it blow up to smithereens. She clamped a hand over her mouth, helpless and afraid. "I…oh, what did we do to deserve this?"

"Again, my deepest apologies, Grayfia-sama, Sirzechs-sama. I'll give you both some privacy," said the man before taking his leave.

The mention of her spouse's name forced a rotation of her head to see droplets of clear salty liquid dribbling down the sides of his face. She was trying to put up a strong front, but the wife in her couldn't stomach him whimpering and shaking like this. He was wide awake, despite the hundreds of milligrams of pills in his system. How long was he up for? Did was he even out during the surgery? How much did he hear?

"It's okay, Grayfia-chan," spoke the Satan softly, bringing his wife's internal struggle to a halt. "I know how hard you've been fighting for this, but we must consider the possibility that this is an unfixable problem. So what if we can never have sex again? It doesn't mean we're doomed to have a childless future. We can always turn to adoption."

The Strongest Queen shook her head. "This isn't over, not by a long shot. If this doctor cannot solve our problems, we can turn to magic. I'm going to enlist the services of Serafall-sama. I know you wanted to keep this a secret from your friends, but drastic times calls for drastic measures."

After decades of arguing his wife over this, the powerful man could no longer see the need to continue arguing in the opposition. Grayfia wasn't a fan of adoption – she wanted to go through the joys of motherhood. She wanted their child to share their DNA. He was also sick of the emasculation, the sheer guilt of not being able to take care of his wife like a husband should. He was sick of not being able to give her a child. "Okay, let's go home and then we can invite her over tonight."

"I have a better idea."

The couple tensed as a colossal presence appeared before them through a portal that opened up by the side of the operating theater. Their hearts sank into their stomachs, but Grayfia was quick to appear by her husband's bedside. He was essentially a civilian right now from the multitude of drugs in his system for this operation. This newcomer's small frame looked innocent enough, but there was nothing innocent about her aura or the bloodlust in her eyes.

"O-Ophis…"

"Correct-o-mundo," chirruped the dragoness. "Now calm down. I'm here to talk, not fight," the two did as told, though it took them a moment to do so. She nodded at them. "I understand that you're in a pickle…or one of you is short of a pickle."

Grayfia gnashed her teeth together that this fiend was cracking jokes about her husband's lack of a reproductive organ. There was nothing funny about this. "Why. Are. You. Here. Ophis-sama?"

The iciness in her tone wasn't lost on anyone, not her husband nor their guest. Sirzchez tried to warn her about angering this powerhouse, but words had died down his throat. ' _Grayfia-chan…_ '

"First and foremost, I want you to pass along a message to your kind. Red-baka is gone. An old friend had come to help me defeat him, but all you need to know is that I rule over the Dimensional Gap now," spoke the dragoness so calmly that it was like she was reading off everyday news.

As expected, the two devils broke into a cold sweat, now terrified of what she could do to them. Devils all over the world have feared this dragon for centuries. It was known to most higherups that she has been at war with Great Red ever since he took up residence in the Dimensional Gap. For her to come here of all places to inform them about this told the couple that this didn't just have to do her defeating the ultimate dragon and claiming his throne. Another thing that concerned them was the mention of the goddess' supposed friend who had come to her aid. Who else could be that fucking strong?

"Secondly," continued Ophis, raising her hands in a form of surrender, silently reminding them that she wasn't here to tear them from limb to limb. "I'm here to offer you a solution to your problem."

"…what?"

Grayfia didn't speak, feeling it would be redundant to mimic her husband.

"That magic spell is far more complex than you can imagine," explained the new top dog. "It's an ancient virus that replicates its effect millions of times a second, making it one of the most harmful spells ever created. No magician exists in this world currently who can undo its effects. This was the very spell Trihexa casted on God as a final resort. If it remains untreated, this virus will ultimately result in the death of your husband, just like it killed God."

Only a select few were aware of God's demise, and Sirzechs and Grayfia were among them. To hear this spell had to do with it was mindboggling. The Strongest Queen's spirit was further crushed, since there's now a possibility that her husband can die from this disease. Speaking of her husband, he was clenching his fists, his expression unreadable to others, but clear to her – he was scared.

"The bright side is that I can reverse the damage done to your reproductive organs. However, this will come at a price," she paused here for dramatic effect before capturing them both in a dark, menacing gaze. "I want your servitude."

"Never," hissed the Satan without skipping a beat. "I don't care that you've defeated Great Red and have taken over the Dimensional Gap. I don't care how powerful you've become. I will rather die than serve you."

On shaky legs, Venelana's daughter-in-law stepped forward. "I'll gladly spend the rest of my days as your servant if it means giving my husband his life back."

"Grayfia-chan!" roared the man, recoiling from the potential betrayal. "I will not allow this!"

"I know I'm being selfish," began the wife as she glanced over at him. "I know I'm going to bring shame to the Gremory name. I know this is going to hurt you. I know you may never forgive me for this, but I'll never forgive myself if I have a chance to save you and I don't take it. Please know that this is how much I love you," she bore through the emotional turmoil from seeing his reaction before turning back to the goddess. "You are not going to make me betray my kind, are you, Ophis-sama?"

"I'm not going to publicly announce the world that you're serving me. No one has to know other than your husband," explained Ophis, seeing that Sirzechs was still fuming in his bed. "Your definition of a servant differs from mine. You don't have to clean for me, cook for me, or even serve me. You just have to perform one task and one task only."

Hearing this allowed Sirzechs to relax somewhat, though in no way was he comfortable. The worst-case scenario in his mind was his wife being treated as a slave by a deity whose power knows no bound. At the very least he didn't have to worry about that particular scenario.

Grayfia also felt relieved that she wouldn't get taken advantage of. "What does I have to do?"

"I want your firstborn to be conceived not from your husband, but from a man of my choosing. So, you don't have to betray devilkind. All you have to do is betray your husband this one time," as expected, the Satan started shouting, but Ophis magically sealed his mouth shut. She turned to the wife and noticed that she was looking paler by the second. "Think about it. I'll be back in a few days to hear your answer. Feel free to visit your friends and ask them about healing him. It won't do you any good, though. That I guarantee you. I trust that you'll make the _right_ decision because I **don't** handle rejection well."

As soon as the dragoness disappeared into thin air, Sirzechs was able to speak again, and by golly did he have a lot to say. The conversation had started off cordial, but Ophis' true motive for coming here was unveiled through her parting words. Grayfia listened to her husband's rage-filled cries, but she offered not a single word that differed from his opinion. She had betrayed her faction to be with him. She had betrayed her family to be with him. The one thing she wasn't going to was betray her wedding vows, even if it meant doing so would allow him to regain his manhood. But should they refuse, the dragon's underlying threat was clear as day. Even if Ophis doesn't carry out her threat, failure to undo this spell on time could potentially result in the death of her husband.

They were fucked from all sides.

 ** _xXx_**

"Amaterasu!"

Sasuke cursed as the legendary black flames started burning the grass around him. He was on the ground, blood oozing from the sides of his face, multiple cuts on his body. His brother wasn't faring all that better, but he clearly had the upper hand all hopped up on whatever it is that's plaguing his mind. Channeling chakra to his legs, he began running for the forest, only to get intercepted midway and get sent flying into a nearby boulder. He groaned as he fell to his knees, blood now also leaking from his bottom lip. For the longest time he's been yearning to prove his worth to his brother. After turning eighteen, he was able to end their spars in a draw for the first time. This time around he was getting the tar beat out of him and he was helpless to stop it.

Miya watched on with fear enveloping her as the man she knew was her Ashikabi got his face rearranged by his own sibling. She was shaking, unable to stomach the beatdown for a second longer. Her charge was still unconscious, but right now she was needed elsewhere. Everything happened in slow motion as she appeared before the downed younger man and slammed her lips against his.

Itachi skidded back as a gust of wind struck him across the face. Shock was written across his face to see his brother's strange companion undergoing a transformation before his very eyes. A pair of gigantic wings sprouted from her back and her eyes started glowing a brilliant white. She was staring at him with righteous fury and he was quick to realize she wasn't cannon fodder. Based on what he could sense, she wasn't in his brother's league in terms of power, but she was still a force to be reckoned with. She was now gripping a sword in her right hand. Being somewhat of an expert in kenjutsu, he could tell the difference between an experienced swordsman and an amateur.

This woman was no amateur.

"You will hurt him no more," hissed Miya, her voice cold, detached.

Sasuke groaned as he rose to his feet, a hand clamped over his bloody arm. "I told you…to take cover and protect nee-san."

"I will fight with you, Ashikabi-sama," argued the Sekirei, her eyes never leaving her opponent. "Together we will defeat him."

If the situation wasn't so serious, he would've demanded her to inform him why she was referring to him by that name. Moreover, why in the fuck does she such a giant pair of wings? Knowing she was not from earth, he knew this couldn't be a kekkei genkai. If he was being honest with himself, the only reason why he wasn't yelling at her was because she had stolen his first kiss. He was still a little shook about that.

"ITACHI!"

"SASUKE!"

Respect is earned, not given, and this was a lesson his father had drilled into him from childhood. The anger in the faraway voice broke through the bubble of anger he was unconsciously surrounding himself in. Itachi took a cautionary step back as his father came charging at him, with Izumi settled in his arms in a bridal-carry. There was such raw anger emitting from the elder's sharingan that it reminded him of his early years back when he would get punished for stepping out of line. Suddenly, everything he had done here from sparring with his fiancé to fighting his brother came back to him in a flashback. He placed a hand over his chest, his heart refusing to accept blood through its arteries. He was a monster.

Miya donned a dour expression as she studied the brothers' change of attitude, one of them turning white as a ghost and the other sighing in relief. This older gentleman was clearly someone dear to her Ashikabi-sama for him to completely relax like this. She heard "tou-san" escape the man she was about to fight and at that moment she realized just who this newcomer was. She also took a step back, but she did not take her eyes off Itachi, fearing he may end up harming her companion again despite the presence of his father.

Setting his future daughter-in-law down on the grass, Fugaku walked over to the battered battlefield where his sons were present with a mysterious winged-woman. Ignoring her for the time being, he observed the bloodied mess that was his youngest before swatting his eldest across the face.

"Is this your idea of fixing your relationship? The woman you plan to spend the rest of your life with has been beaten within an inch of her life!" bellowed the former clan head. "You couldn't settle for beating her. You also took your anger out on your own brother, who left home with the sole purpose of bringing you back. Do you have any idea what this has done to your mother? She's pregnant! She shouldn't have to deal with this stress! You have brought shame to the Uchiha name, Itachi. What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"I have failed, tou-san," whispered Itachi, not even putting a hand on his reddening cheek, not wanting to lessen the pain. "I promised Izumi-chan so many things. I promised her the world. Never in a million years did I think I would lay a hand on her. I love her," tears streaked down his face as he looked over at the unconscious form of his fiancé. "I shouldn't have kept her in the dark about the changes I've been going through. Ever since I've been on the run with her, I've been succumbing to darkness and I'm unable to escape it no matter what I try. I've even failed my brother."

Having read Madara's memoir, Fugaku could only imagine what his eldest was going through. What Itachi had said to him reminded him of his ancestor's descent into darkness. Due to him not wanting to become a submissive, Madara began wreaking havoc all across the Elemental Nations, creating wars, murdering innocents, destroying everything in sight. History was now repeating itself, and if this anger doesn't get nipped in the bud soon then it could force his son to lose all that he loves. He couldn't afford to let that happen.

"Fuck that, Itachi," growled Sasuke. "You were clearly not in the right state of mind, so don't beat yourself over what happened here. I came after you because I had a feeling something was wrong. I'm glad I got to you when I did. Let's just focus on getting you better."

Miya was gobsmacked to hear the man forgiving his brother, like he had forgotten all about the battle between them. Her heart swelled with pride, even though she didn't know much about him. What she did know was that he has a heart of gold. ' _Ashikabi-sama…_ '

Even littered with bruises his brother was still on his side. He couldn't even sense the slightest of deceit in his tone of voice. Itachi sobbed silently to himself, thanking the heavens for giving him such a supportive family. He was about to walk over and draw the younger man in for a hug when he caught onto the harsh glare the purplette was directing at him. It amused him that she was that protective of his brother, especially since it was clear the two have just recently met. Sasuke would've told him about her otherwise.

Suddenly, the brothers got reeled into a pair of feminine arms.

Their mother's arms.

Naruto and Mikoto were now on the battlefield, having just reached the site. They were almost a day's journey behind Fugaku when the crossed the Valley of End, so they ordered him not to wait up, not that he was going to wait around for them. Time was of the essence, after all. Upon arrival, Naruto decided to stand back where Izumi was resting and give his pregnant lover a chance to reunite with her children in peace. He was the head of the Uchiha clan, sure, but this was a family bonding moment.

Besides, the damage done to Izumi was severe that he could barely contain himself. He crouched down, channeling chakra to his hands. He was nowhere near as skilled as Tsunade in medicinal ninjutsu, but he was able to treat minor injuries. Thankfully, he was able to clear up the internal bleeding, and a few bruises, but the rest of the damage would have to get looked at by a professional. He wanted to hold his surrogate sister and carry her to the others, but he feared getting too close to her would trigger something from Itachi's submissive male Uchiha genes. There were far too many problems as is.

"We will talk about this later," whispered Mikoto, squeezing her sons tight. "For now let's head back home."

Itachi feared what his mother would say to him once they returned home. She has always been his biggest supporter and has stood by his side through thick and thin – she was truly a goddess. His actions here do not warrant forgiveness, and there's no reason for her to forgive him. He didn't want to go home, especially since he had left Konoha for a reason. However, he was clearly going down a wrong path and he needed her now more than ever.

"I'm glad we got to you in time, Itachi," said Jiraiya's student with a wave of his hand, earning a silent head gesture from the older man. His sensory abilities picked up on something odd and as he turned to the source, he realized that it was the woman accompanying Sasuke. He could sense a strong presence from her, but she was carrying no chakra signature whatsoever – it was rather strange.

He didn't mention this out in the open for now, mainly because he had other things to tend to. Izumi wasn't the only one who took a beating. His best friend's face resembled a fucking grape with how bruised it was. "Oh, hey, teme. You look different. Did you get a haircut or something?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes into crinkled slits. "Fuck you, dobe."

Mikoto was an overjoyed mother as she walked to her lover, holding her children by the hand like she used to back when they were toddlers. She was also suspicious about the purplette who appeared to be infatuated with her youngest. However, she held back her tongue after hearing that this young woman had stepped up to the plate to defend him from his older brother.

Things were once again starting to look up for the Uchiha family.

 ** _xXx_**

"Congratulations, Kaguya-dono. You've persuaded me into doing business with your company. I'll sign the contract with Ikustusto Co."

A grin danced across the chakra progenitor's lips. "Thank you, Hiro-dono. I shall have the complete set of documents prepared for us to overview tomorrow morning. I'll be at your office at 9:00AM with the necessary paperwork for to you sign. You will not regret this decision."

The aged man nodded and said his goodbyes before exiting the lavish office the woman had created for herself. A lot has changed since she arrived back to earth. From the memories she had of Naruto, she was aware of how he dealt with people. This man was a philanthropist, and she was using him to cement a trade agreement with the Western continent. There was a fuckton of money to be made, and running a business seemed like the most logical way to do it. Ikustutso (her clan name spelt backwards) Co. was the company she got registered under her name to initiate the next stage of her plan. Now that this contract was a done deal, she could move on to bigger and better things.

Flipping on the television, obnoxious music started booming through the speakers as a pretty blonde started twerking on screen. The camera was zoomed on her immense rear, which was wobbling around without a care in the world since her miniskirt failed to do its job of covering her. Her thong was visible as anything was in the dim light interrupted by blinding flashes of color. The model began spreading her cheeks for the camera, revealing a wet spot on her underwear, confirming she was aroused from the show she was putting on. It took a while for her to get used to how advanced civilization had become, seeing as there was so much for her to learn. She still didn't have everything figured out, but she was a fast learner. Plus, it helps to have thousands of years of knowledge stored inside your head.

Kaguya narrowed her eyes while finding her own space at the wall. With her hands she hiked up her kimono until she could feel a breeze entering the room from the open window and cooling her glorious bottom. She shook her babymaker, imitating the stripper's movement. The rhythm was very difficult to follow because the music was too distorted. The only reason why she was watching such filth was because of her Sun God's love for dancing. She wanted to rock his world when they finally got together.

A portal opened beside her, and the legendary goddess gyrating her fat ass to a blonde slut was what Ophis walked in on. "Now this is a treat," quipped the dragoness, earning a shriek from her friend. There was an awkward silence met from the horned—or rather, horny—woman as she straightened out her kimono and turned off the television. "Were you watching porn, Kaguya-sama?"

"Shut up," sneered the mother of the Sage. "You have no idea how skilled those women have become in pleasing Ou-sama. I have to catch up or else he'll never be interested in copulating with me."

Ophis nodded along, still a little taken back that Kaguya was so infatuated with this human that she was referring to him as her King. It was also shocking how such a possessive woman was willing to share this man with other females. She would go on and on about this blond shinobi and how he was the epitome of a dominant male. All she knew about him was his name. She had yet to see his face.

"Riiiight," replied the dragon-in-a-childish-frame. "Anyway, I've come to thank you once again for helping me defeat Red-baka, and also to wish you the best for winning your man over. Things are getting hectic back home and now that I've finally claimed the throne as ultimate dragon, I can't afford to keep bouncing back between dimensions."

"I understand, Ophis. I wish you all the best as well," replied Kaguya as succinctly as possible, not wanting to show how much she'll miss her friend. She knew what this position was going to entail. Running the Dimensional Gap was more than a full-time job – it was a lifelong job. This would probably be the last time she was going to see the dragoness.

Ophis now had a foot in the portal she had created. "Oh, I almost forgot. If you're interested, I think I may have an idea for your little conquest."

"What do you mean?"

She turned her head, looking more devious than ever. "So I was overhearing this devil..."

 ** _xXx_**

Mikoto Uchiha closed the door behind her, bursting with excitement. Every waking minute after returning home was spent with her children, either with Sasuke, Itachi or with her future daughter-in-law. Now, two days later, all of them were falling back to a normal routine. She had just tucked her eldest into bed; the medicine Tsunade had prescribed to him doubled as sleeping pills. So far there wasn't a ton of improvement in his condition, but at least he was back home. Her youngest son was with his first-ever girlfriend, or _friend_ according to him – the boy sure was stubborn.

The one thing on her mind right now is getting the itch in her cunt scratched, and only one man on this planet is capable of satisfying her. It's been far too long since she's been intimate with the father of her child. Moreover, because she has a fetus growing inside her, she's dealing with higher-than-normal levels of oxytocin, estrogen and progesterone, all of which, for her personally, translates to a libido on steroids. Of course, back when she was pregnant with Itachi and Sasuke, she was forced to endure the horniness because Fugaku wasn't man enough to do anything about it. She doesn't have to go through a sexless pregnancy this time around.

She was quick to undress herself. Off came the kimono that poor people can't see themselves wearing even after winning the Elemental National Lottery. She was usually careful with this garment that her son's best friend had given her as a gift, but she couldn't care less for it at the moment. Off came her bra, followed by her panties. It was tradition for her to treat the blond to a strip-show, but she wanted him, and she wanted him now. She sashayed towards him with a spring in her step, her massive tits bouncing up and down, her nipples hard as steel. He was sitting on the bed, naked, his eyes drinking her figure, his granite-like body making her shiver, his humongous cock throbbing for her. Sweet cream was oozing from her snatch, trailing down her thick thighs and her strong built legs.

Scooping his godmother in his arms, the blond shinobi held her over their bed before lowering her on the sheets. Until now no words had been exchanged between them. However, he couldn't stay silent when he brought his face between her legs. "Mmm…" murmured Naruto as he took one deep breath, inhaling all the female essence he could through his nostrils and then getting high off the intoxicating scent. "You smell different, Miko-hime."

He leaned forward, pecking her ankles, calves, knees, and the tops of her thighs before working his way down her inner thighs. She was a delicacy to be savored. Working inward, caressing her body while doing so, he found his way to her delicious center, the place where his future son or daughter was going to enter this world from. His tongue slithered out, lapping up the steamy hot fluids running down her entrance. "You taste different too."

"I had a feeling you would say that," whispered Mikoto. "My olfactory senses should be on high alert for these nine months. The PH level of the vagina is supposed to change during pregnancy, so I was prepared for something weird to happen down there. It seems like the change is happening now," she added, a hand over her eyes, a bright blush coloring her cheeks. "Umm…do I taste bad, Naru-koi?"

Naruto ruffled up the MILF's long, black hair, chuckling at her adorableness. Her dark sensual smell was reaching out and filling the air, casting a spell on him to reach down and taste her again, so he hungrily went down for seconds. He spent a solid thirty seconds bullying her nether region with tender kisses outside her cunt, licking along its edge, caressing the inner lips with the tip of his finger, breathing deeply to ensure his warm breath was blowing across her clit. She shuddered, and as she did so, he ran his tongue hard along her creases before pulling back to see her flushed face. "There's a slight saltiness that wasn't there before, but it isn't overpowering by any means. Now kick back and relax. I need to have me some Uchiha pussy."

Frustration fading for a moment, a giggle escaped Sasuke's mother, relieved to hear that her lover wasn't disgusted by her vaginal scent. She moaned as he brushed his lips against her creases, planting tiny kisses around the circumference of her labia. She began to grind her pussy down over his mouth, only to be left high and dry as he moved over to her butthole. Rotating her thick ass, expecting to receive a hot rimming, all she received was a smooch. She hissed out of plight at how dangerously close to the edge he was keeping her. Thankfully, he moved back up to her glistening snatch and pecked her first along the left lip, three or four kisses right to left to just below her clitoris. Then left to right along the right lip, pausing just before the hardened nub and then taking it into his teeth. She reared her head back as he flicked her bean.

A whole liter of juice had dribbled out of her from the ardent manner in which he started licking her slit. Once it was clear she was getting frustrated, he shoved his tongue up her cunt and began stabbing her innards, and her overly sensitive, pregnant cooch was unable to handle the sensation. She raised her leg, arching her knee to lay her leg over his head, but then she was soon forced to throw both her slender legs on either sides of his shoulders before snaking them around his neck. The warmth in her midriff was radiating out to her toes, making her want to curl them. Her fingers were digging deep into his golden locks as he slobbered over every nook and cranny, his hot saliva igniting her chambers. The ingress of her cervix was struggling to stay shut, but her anus was fanatically inhaling gulps of air.

Cream was rushing down her sacred tunnel before she could even count to ten. Unsurprisingly, he was able to make her squirt without putting any effort at all into worshipping her. She stared down at him with starry eyes as his tongue exited her snatch then circled her clit, his lips pressing against her pelvic bone, over the spot that always drove her crazy. Since she had barely registered that abrupt orgasm, the speed of his tongue swabbing was borderline criminal. She cried out as he took her outer lips in his, licking her along her inner lips to draw out the remainder of her release. His tongue dipped back inside her, swirling around like a snake, and she began raising and lowering her hips. The sheets bunched up between the crevice of her butt as she slid her feet up and down his back. She stood no chance against him when he channeled chakra to his tongue to strike her in the heart of her femininity.

" **CUUMMMMMMINNGGGGGGGG!** " bellowed Mikoto, surprising them both not because she was climaxing for a second time in less than three minutes into initiating their lovemaking session, but because of her godlike orgasm. With more blood flowing to her uterus than usual due to pregnancy and her lady parts being more sensitive than a sore tooth, she was helpless against her skyrocketing hormones. She thrashed on the sheets, bucking her hips and tearing a few strands of her godson's hair as she came with the strength of Kami-sama, bathing him with the nectar of the gods.

Jiraiya's student had to hold his best friend's mother down by her sides to prevent her from jerking too far from his face and wasting her juice by gushing it anywhere other than his mouth. For a minute straight he drank from her tap, gobbling the saltier than usual forbidden Uchiha fruit. He held her clitoris at hand-point, pressing down on it with a thumb, pinching it between two fingers. There's nothing better than knowing her sons are downstairs, her husband is in the room next door, and he's here consuming her vagina. She was shaking, her breasts swaying about as she tried catching her breath. There was noticeable swelling in the huge udders and he was unable to help himself.

Red tomoes swirled like a tornado in her pupils as her sharingan sprang to life. Her son's best friend was cupping her huge mounds, groping, kneading and pinching them. His eager mouth biting into them, ravishing every inch of her abundant flesh. Tiny bursts of electricity sporadically worked its way down her stomach, heading for her nether region. "Ssshiiiiiitttt…that feels so good, daddy!"

"Oh, you naughty, naughty girl," cooed Naruto in between nipple chewing. "Such delicious tits…fuck…our child will have to learn to share your milk."

The mention of milk brought Mikoto out of heaven and realize that fluids were indeed flowing from the pores of her nipples. Her eyes widened at this since she didn't think she would start lactating so soon into her pregnancy. Coupled with the shock, the pressure he was using to maul her tits was so strong that she thumped back on the sheets, her backing arching and head slamming forward. A stream of nutritious calcium-enriched white liquid came gushing from her left nipple and splattered against the wedding portrait of her and Fugaku that was present next to the larger, more expensive framed portrait of her and her lover.

Sasuke's mother was sure the blond would have a good chuckle over seeing her thick cream oozing down her husband's face in the photo, but he was clearly angry that he allowed even an ounce of her milk to go to waste. He began sucking harder on her nub and she responded by digging her fingers into his scalp, sliding her pussy back and forth on the sheets. His technique was different than the last time she tried breastfeeding him, which was possible thanks to those pills that she had requested from her former sensei. Even through the passionate suckling he wasn't ignoring the tit he wasn't latched onto. He was feeling its weight with his hand and the fierce heat radiating from her – she was on fire.

She knew this had to do with him practising on his mother. While she tried not to let it bother her, she couldn't help but wonder who he preferred to suckle from. Kushina was his mother, so the breastfeeding would be a more familiar experience for him. Such doubts were pushed to the back of her mind as he squeezed both her tits, hard, eliciting a whimper from her. She glanced down to see him staring up at her, his eyes full of warmth. That one stare was able to clear her doubts. Feeling emboldened, she shoved her tit deeper into his mouth and let her head fall forward, resting her cheek on top of his head. It took little time for him in this feral state to make her breasts gush. It was not only the intensity, but the fact he was back by her bedside and also seeing that mop of golden hair fussing about.

The daydreams commenced with the child she would have with him. She so dearly wanted a daughter, so she was imagining herself cradling the newborn in her chest. What made her mind wander the most was whose hair would this baby girl have? She was yanked out of this fantasy from a rough pinching of her nipple, and within a couple seconds began shrieking in delight as he sucked and sucked, draining her of everything she had produced thus far in her pregnancy. By the time he was done stars were floating around her and a bright light had occupied most of her field of vision. There was a massive puddle beneath her as the immense pleasure had brought her to another orgasm.

"O-oh my Kami…wow…you made me cum from just sucking my tits," whispered Fugaku's wife, her legs shaking from the intensity of her double climax. "Does my milk taste okay?"

"Mhmm," moaned Naruto as he ran his tongue along his inner cheeks. "The milk you were producing through those pills I got from baa-chan was fantastic. However, the milk you're producing now is phenomenal. So thick, rich and creamy. I'm going to warn you again, Miko-hime. Our child will have to learn how to share."

A melodious chortle escaped her from imagining Naruto and their baby fighting over who gets to drink from her. She shook her head at his silliness, meeting his amused expression with a cheeky grin. It pleased her to know that her natural breastmilk tasted that good to him because that was a matter of concern for her. Normally, this was where she would get down on her knees and blow him until he was spraying gallons of jism down her throat. This time around, she was in such a dire need for her lover's cock in her pussy that for the first time she was not in the mood for sucking him off. She didn't need to express this in words because he was already spreading her legs. She stared into his eyes and offered him an apology, one he responded to with a peck on her forehead.

The first thrust was gentle, but it scalded his cock like an iron and made her spasm like a bitch with Tourette's syndrome. "Fuck, that's one hot pussy!" growled Naruto, his cerulean blue orbs darkening. "Are you supposed to feel different inside too?"

"My vagina is supposed to be extra sensitive, but I didn't think it would be this sensitive! It certainly wasn't this sensitive the last time we had sex. Oh, fuck, it's like you're tearing me apart!" cried Mikoto, blinking back tears from how far and wide her walls were being stretched by his fat shaft. Her enhanced senses were allowing her to feel the boiling hot precum oozing from his urethra and mixing with her lady juices. The expansion soon came to a stop and then her innards started collapsing down on him the moment she got comfortable. She tore through the costly linen sheets with her nails as she slammed the back of her head against the headboard, her hair messily splayed over her pillow.

"Are you pregnant?" queried Naruto, only to receive an affirmative head gesture. "Oh, I take it you're carrying your husband's child?"

"N-no…"

"Oh?" the Hokage's son arched a brow, gazing down at her. "You're telling me you're pregnant with another man's child?"

Mikoto nodded her head, so much lust bubbling in her dojutsu that the tomoes couldn't stop spinning. "I'm a naughty girl, daddy."

"That you are," whispered Naruto as he cupped her face in his hands, caressing it with his touch. This beautiful woman was Kami's gift to him and he would forever treasure her. He pushed forward, ramming straight into the door of the womb that was accommodating their child. Her jaw dropped and while she proclaimed her love for him, he flipped them over, so he was laying on his back and she was on top. He wanted the mother of his child complete control over their copulation. Their eyes met and so did their lips. It was a magical moment for the couple.

For a couple of minutes, Mikoto laid her head on her godson's chest, seeking comfort in hearing his heartbeat and seeking pleasure in the fourteen-and-a-half inches of steel buried to the hilt within her tight little cunt. She purred as he dug his hands through her hair, fluffing it up while rocking his hips as tenderly as possible. The desire she had for some rough, brutal, hardcore sex the second she entered the bedroom had now taken a backseat for this level of affection was beyond her human comprehension. She was a mess on the inside, emotionally at first, thinking how amazing he is, how lucky she is, how good it feels to be cheating on her husband with him. Then there was a deep stirring from within, this time to be closer to him, to touch him, to love the father of her unborn child.

She leaned down and kissed him deeply, sucking gently, sucking his passion and desire into her full-of-need body, becoming keenly aware of all that he is and all that he wants, and sensing strongly his need for her. She pressed her tongue against his, and he followed suit. They both pulled back just a centimeter and allowed the tension between them to build, their hot breaths on each other's lips, teasing, drawing them closer until they met for an even deeper kiss, a more fervent kiss, a kiss that seemed to drag on and on until their reproductive organs started going crazy. His hands were full of her gorgeous bubble butt and he was using this hold on her to move his hips in circles beneath her, stabbing her from every which angle. She responded by grinding her hips, rolling them as her ass moved and absorbed his Hokage Tower.

With him, she's always vocal; moaning, crying, screaming, but this time, like when he was impregnating her, she was just breathing. She was breathing him in while kissing him. She was breathing him in while pressing her face into his chest. She was breathing him in like he was her source of oxygen. Together they settled into a rocking motion, her pussy gratifying itself by sliding back and forth upon his warm, hard cock, his cock answering with firm thrusts, coupled with support from his testicles each time she landed on him. Even during the initial pulsing of her womb, she remained silent as a mouse because she was too busy engaging him in a spiritual conversation. She met the pulsing of his tool with an extraordinary vaginal contraction, one so powerful that her entire face contorted to that of a woman going to labor.

Her head lolled back in claim and surrender as her muscles clamped her cunt shut, but the impending tidal wave was too strong to hold back. The orgasm exploded through her like fireworks, tendrils of pleasure spreading over her from where their bodies joined. Colors burst behind her eyelids and she wailed long and low as her entire being throbbed with climax. Her mouth was open wide enough to fit a cheeseburger, but no sound came out as she had momentarily lost her voice. Her tits froze up and milk bubbled out from her nipples. Her legs started undergoing spasms and her thighs were crushing his neck. To say her pregnancy was enhancing the intensity of her orgasms was an understatement.

A full eighty seconds of continuous gushing later, she was nuzzling his neck, her eyes fluttering, her pussy still contracting his monstrous dick. "Oh…my…Kami… **O-OH FUCCCCKKKKK!** ""

The doting mother was stopped midway into praising her son's best friend when he withdrew himself until only the head of his erection was inside her before stabbing her with every last inch in one-go. Her gasp was stifled as she sank her teeth into the meat of his shoulder, which did nothing to stop the convulsion of pain as his massive cock-head overstretched her vagina and impaled her mercilessly. She instinctively threw her legs around his back, her hands clutching his hair. While she was in la-la land, unable to think or breathe, he took the window of opportunity to sit upright and wrap his arms around her back. Her pregnant belly grazed his rock-hard abs as he maneuvered them into the lotus position.

Naruto was on cloud-nine as the stretched lips of his godmother's cunt scrubbed the flesh of his balls. Blood was oozing from his neck from her vampirish bite, but that was of no concern to him. Raising a hand to the back of her head, he forced her face out of his neck and kissed her softly on her parted lips. They kissed slowly then deeply, mouths open, tongues doing an erotic dance. She began riding him idly, but every nerve ending in her body was tingling as she was clenching her vaginal muscles around his meat. Her humongous tits were ballooned out against his chest, her nipples rubbing his pectorals. Ripples were running through her fat ass as she bounced up and down on his shaft. Their wild kiss settled to that of parents out on an romantic stroll. Aside from their natural sexual noises, they were communicating only through eye-contact.

Mikoto soon realized that there was something else at play, here. Her stomach started to lift while she was swapping saliva with her husband's master, leading her to believe that she was experiencing a contraction that wasn't sexual. However, she was quick to rule out a pregnancy-related contraction because she wasn't that far along yet. It was then chakra rose from her sex organs up to her spine to her skull. She screamed out frantically, pulling away from his mouth and bellowing out her cries while thrashing about atop him, though at no point did he allow her to hop off his cock. The chakra was now flowing from the top of her head down the main channel of her core, her womb.

Wave after wave of emotion and feeling washed across her beautiful face: concentration, astonishment, joy, pain, satisfaction and a flurry of others were there to see, all raw and unfiltered. Orgasms started rippling through her, each release resulting in her creaming down his cock, drenching his balls and ruining the sheets. She dizzily laid her head over his shoulder, long since stopped riding, though her toes were still curling, her legs shaking, her stomach gurgling. All she could offer her lover was a whine when he pulled back to look at her. She was motionless as he cradled her face, caressing her cheeks, running a finger along her jawline. She leaned into his touch, unable to answer his love with words.

When he rammed her up her snatch again it was then she realized, through the vast powers of her sharingan, that chakra was rising through his balls up his spine to his brain before it was being redirected down to the main channel to his monster cock, like a microcosmic circuit. It was crystal clear that this wasn't accidental; he was purposely guiding her to this new universe of pleasure. She was in an unfathomable reverie, as the chakra emitting from his cock started destroying her cunt from the inside. Her walls started collapsing on him, but the fat mushroom head kept knocking on the door of her cervix, as though it wanted to see the child it was responsible for conceiving.

Her orgasm this time was so monumental that when she gushed, she started sobbing hysterically and couldn't stop herself from flaring her chakra, resulting in the bedframe splitting in half, the walls cracking under the pressure, every mirror in the room shattering, the nightstand tumbling over and landing on the floor, every discarded article of clothing or item flying back to the wall. Millions of light particles invaded her sense of sight, making it unbearable for her to keep her sharingan activated. Voicing her undying love for him, she squirmed around in his arms before passing out, on his cock, multiple scratches along his back from how deep she had been digging her nails into him.

She awoke to him laying beside her, facing each other. She was panting heavily, her body still tingling with tiny jolts of pleasure, her tits jiggling with each breath. He was still buried inside her, which was a feeling she cherished waking up to. It took her a while for her to come down the high of those chain of consecutive climaxes. And when she did, she cooed at him, her eyes sparkling with the affection of a devoted partner. "What did you do to me, Naru-koi?"

"I was thinking about how we prefer hardcore sex over gentle lovemaking, and as you know, I find it difficult to fuck you like I normally do because you're pregnant," replied Naruto in a warm, nurturing voice, running his hands along her belly. "So, I came up with the idea of channeling chakra through our entire bodies in the form of a circuit. I figured it would amplify the experience for us."

Mikoto stared at her husband's master long and hard before shaking her head. "You know, it's a good thing that I agreed to share you, mister," said the woman, wagging a finger at him. "I don't think I can handle a few hours worth of sex like that let alone taking it all night long. You are a meanie."

Naruto chuckled, guiding his hands away from his godmother's stomach to her buttocks. He wiggled her eyebrows when he spotted her glare as to say "don't you dare", but he still proceeded with digging a hand in the bridge between her bottom. He speared her anus with a finger, then two, so that he was embracing the warmth of both her holes. "Do you still think I love you any less than kaa-hime?"

"No, no way," murmured Mikoto as she pecked the side of his face. "I'll admit that I was fearing that you would enjoy having sex with your mother in front of your father so much that you would end up dreading having sex with me since we've stopped offering Fugaku a chance to spy on us. But," she paused here, leaning back to peer into his ocean blue orbs. "But what we shared just now…I can't put it in words. We were connected beyond this plane. You keep surprising me every day, Naru-koi. I love you so much."

"And I love you, Miko-hime," replied Naruto, now zealously fingering his godmother's butthole, gaining speed and then decreasing making her ache for more. Saliva was being transferred between their open mouths as they made out with the passion of a newlywed couple. Knowing her as well as he did, he figured she would feel this way towards him cuckolding his father. Thankfully she was no longer second-guessing herself.

Pulling away from her lips, he shoved a third finger up her gorgeous bubble butt, coupling this with a solid thrust into the ingress of her cervix. "Do I dare fuck the mother of my child up her ass?"

Sasuke's mother mewled from the deep cavity search her son's best friend was giving her. There was something special about the rhythm; it had to do with chakra being channeled to his fingertips. Each time the back of his finger scrubbed the walls of her anus, her braincells would scatter, rendering her insensible. She was motionless for the next minute or so, not even wiggling her curvaceous hips to savor the fullness of his cock up her sacred tunnel, a tunnel no one other than her husband should legally be driving into.

"You can have me however you want me, daddy, but first I need you to cum in my pussy. Can you cum in my pussy? My married pussy? My pregnant pussy?" she batted her eyelashes at him. "Pretty please?"

A smile curled to his whiskered face.

 ** _xXx_**

"All right, you told me you're ready to talk, so talk. Who are you?"

Miya sighed, placing her hands on her lap. After the battle between brothers was put to rest thanks to the interference of their parents, she was granted permission to join the family on the journey back to Konoha under Sasuke's approval. They were rushed straight to the village's hospital where she came across a blonde-haired woman who had the biggest breasts she had ever laid eyes on. She felt very inadequate from the sight of those covered udders wobbling around through the woman's kimono. She was already feeling self-conscious from sighting how well-endowed Mikoto was. Having an average chest is something that has always bothered her. The self-loathing didn't last long since she was amazed by the blonde's green glowing hands and how quickly she was able to treat Sasuke and Izumi.

Three days have passed since then, and now she was sitting in the living room of the Uchiha compound, sitting in front of her Ashikabi-sama. She had refused to talk to him about the situation after returning to his home because she didn't feel it was the right time to do so. She wanted to get him used to the idea of having her around and get to know her a little before dropping the bomb on him.

"I am a Sekirei, a humanoid extraterrestrial," began Miya, now ready to spill the beans. "Our kind, a hundred and eight of us in total, crash-landed on another planet, and a group of scientists found us. Eight of us were onboard one spaceship in which I was a passenger. We were experimented on…they were horrible people," her voice was low and hollow as the memories were still fresh on her mind. "One of the scientists realized that what they were doing was inhumane and decided to take matters into his own hands. After creating a functional pod, he tucked me inside of it and then sent me off to this planet. I have no idea where I am or whether the rest of us have also been sent here."

Sasuke took a moment to process this information, pleased that she was finally telling him the truth. "So you're not actually a human?"

"That's correct," replied Miya, nodding at him. "I am very similar to a human, though. I have similar requirements such as the need to eat food, drink water, and breathe oxygen. I am also capable of reproducing with humans," she added, a blush coloring her cheeks, a blush her companion shared as he idly imagined them copulating. "But we do have differences. We generally have more strength, speed and stamina than the average human. We have a core that's the source of our power. That said, the humans inhabiting your planet are different than those that were inhabiting mine. You are extremely powerful, Ashikabi-sama."

After forcing down his impure thoughts, Sasuke ran over the woman's explanation. If what she has revealed to him is correct, then she wasn't all that different from a normal human female. There was a lot of questions he still had for her concerning her species, but there was something he couldn't get off his mind. "Why do you call me that?"

"It's because you are my Ashikabi-sama," spoke Miya passionately. "Ashikabi are the individuals to whom Sekirei become attached to, in both a contractual and emotional sense. Ashikabi can be male or female, and there do exist instances of both partners being the same sex."

"But how'd you know I'm your Ashikabi?" argued Sasuke. "You don't even know me!"

"I knew from the second I laid eyes on you that you are my Ashikabi-sama. This was cemented when I kissed you," a bright smile was now etched across her face. "The winging of a Sekirei is done through an exchange of DNA through mucosal contact, usually via a mouth-to-mouth kiss. I was unwinged before we completed our contract."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, now understanding why the Sekirei magically sprouted such a giant pair of wings. This bond sounded serious, especially since she had become overly-protective of him during the battle with his brother. "Okay, and what if I decide to terminate this bond?"

"Then I'll die," answered the woman, her voice cold as steel. "This is for life, like a marriage."

"But we barely know each other. I don—"

"One part of the bond between Sekirei and Ashikabi is that they can feel each others' feelings. The feelings of the Sekirei can also be felt in return by the Ashikabi," interrupted Miya desperately, fearing the worst, so she threw herself into the man's arms, clinging to him like a lifeline. "If you'll have me, I will be there for you forever, Ashikabi-sama. We can learn to love each other. Please. Please don't leave me."

Sasuke cursed under his breath as he could indeed sense her fear from their bond. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, especially since she's done nothing but support him and shower him with affection. However, he was scarred from how badly his brother had beaten Izumi, and he feared that coupling with Miya would also result in him harming her. Despite this, he didn't have the heart to say no to her. If she was right, then the worst thing he could do to her was reject this bond.

"Fine," whispered Sasuke, closing his eyes. "I should tell you about myself too, I suppose. I'm a shinobi, a ninja. I don't know much about this core of yours, but we are able to harness chakra to perform techniques like the ones you saw me using on the battlefield. I belong to the Uchiha clan, a prestigious clan in Konoha."

Miya inhaled as much of her Ashikabi's scent as possible, holding him tight, hanging onto everything he was revealing to her. There was a fuckton of information she couldn't understand, which she would later request for him to clarify, but she was grateful he was going out of his way to explain all of this to her. She could tell he was only doing this because he could feel how powerful their bond was. It helped that she could sense how relaxed and comfortable he was becoming. She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek, glowing from the cerise hue he was attempting to conceal behind that douchebag deadpan. Her ears twitched as they picked up the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Oh, it looks like the teme has a girlfriend."

"I think they look cute together!"

Miya flushed prettily as her destined one's mother praised their coupling, but she was not all that comfortable with the blond-haired man accompanying the MILF. His aura was unsettling to her for some unexplainable reason. She saw him for the first time standing away from her Ashikabi's family and got introduced to her as Sasuke's best friend. Now here he was walking towards them with Mikoto, both donning matching kneecap-length robes. The garment was barely modest in the woman's case since it was a size too small. There was epic cleavage being shown and her massive tits were almost busting through the tight fabric. There was something off about this picture, but she couldn't put a finger on it.

"Didn't you feed your guest, sochi? Did you not even offer her a glass of water?" queried Mikoto, clamping her hands on her waist. She had just gotten out of a twenty-six-hour long sex session so hot and kinky that a team of Naruto's shadow clones had to be summoned to repair the damage done to the master bedroom. They needed a new bed, new lights, a replacement for the windows and mirrors, a new paintjob for the walls and a new nightstand. She wasn't even able to walk afterward, so the blond had to lead her into the in-suite bathroom. It was only after a long bubble bath and medical treatment that she found the strength to move. She was now basking in a gorgeous sexual afterglow, one which wasn't going to disappear anytime soon. Her son's best friend truly was a god in the sheets.

Sasuke cleared his throat nervously and shook his head.

"Shame on you!" exclaimed the freshly-fucked mother before turning to the extraterritorial. "Please excuse my son's manners, Miya-san. Let's get you both some food."

Sharing her Ashikabi's embarrassment, all Miya could do was respond with a nod. As the woman strolled past her, she was bombarded with the smell of roses and realized that Mikoto had just recently showered. Come to think of it, Naruto was carrying the same scent. She turned her head and saw the smirking blond walking off with the woman, a hand resting on her buttock. "Umm…Ashikabi-sama?" whispered the Sekirei, nudging the man she was cuddling. "Where's your father?"

"My father?" repeated Sasuke, his brows arched. "He's out to take care of some clan business. Why?"

Miya chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't think you noticed, but Naruto-dono was touching your mother…on her…ermm...posterior. I think they were showering together."

A chuckle escaped Sasuke, then another, then another until he was laughing his lungs out.

She held him by the shoulders, angered by his behavior. A hanya mask hovered behind her, and it infuriated her that the mask didn't petrify him as it did the scientists on the planet she had crash-landed on prior to this one. "Mind telling me what's so funny, _Ashikabi-sama?_ "

"Okay, okay," said Sasuke after a moment. "My father is not sexually involved with my mother. The dobe is her lover."

Her eyes shot wide open, her jaw hanging down to comical proportions. "Does your father even know about this?" hissed the flabbergasted alien. "From my understanding, a marriage is a sacred union between a man and woman. Do humans not treat marriages the same on this planet?"

"They do," replied Sasuke calmly. "Kaa-san has been devoted to her marriage for more than twenty years, but five years ago, the dobe seduced her and they've been sexually involved ever since," he picked up on her frustration through their bond and ran a hand through her hair. "Tou-san isn't kept out of the loop. He is fully aware of their relationship. In fact, that blond bastard is tou-san's master."

"B-but…when your father mentioned that your mother is pregnant…"

The Uchiha snorted, deciding to go with a blunt approach. "Yeah, the dobe knocked up my mother."

Miya took a long, deep breath, wondering what was crazier.

The Sekirei Plan or this ninja world?

 ** _xXx_**

Iwagakure was renowned for its rocky mountain ranges that surround the village, providing a natural stronghold. The village's infrastructure is built from much of the surrounding rock and stone, shaped into tower-like structures that are inter-connected by a network of bridges. Hundreds of shinobi could be seen marching back and forth on patrol, all of them donning red shirts (with or without a sleeve) above which they wore brown flak jackets.

Inside the largest structure in the village, which was the Tsuchikage's residence, sat the leader of this pile of rocks. His arrogance was famous all across the Elemental Nations and so's the fact he had faced Madara Uchiha in battle early on in his career. However, what he's most famous for is his hate for Konoha and for the Yellow Flash. Onoki's a short man with a triangular beard and mustache that has angular corners, a big red nose like a certain winter creature from children books, and thick eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, yet the lower-half of his head is still full of hair and is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. He could be seen wearing his usual outfit consisting of a green and yellow coat with a red collar, floating around his office, all thanks to his ability of flight.

"Why don't you sit down and relax for once?"

Onoki flew right to his granddaughter, an aura of anger surrounding him. "And what good would that do? The Kage Summit has been postponed and we have no idea what those blasted villages are going to discuss. We need to plant someone inside that meeting. Can you fathom what could happen should an alliance between them get established?"

"It could be the end of Iwa as we know it," answered Kurotsuchi with a frown marring her face. Although she shared more features with her father than her grandfather, the two did share the general facial features. Her hair was unlike most girls her age. Rather than long tresses, she sported short, black hair. Her eyes were a distracting pink and they are accentuated by her eyelashes running upwards at the corners. Rather than most girls her age who opt to wear dresses when not on duty, she was always donning standard ninja gear.

"We can't let that happen, un," added the man standing beside the Kage's granddaughter. His slanted blue eyes and long, golden hair was a breath of fresh air in their village, seeing as he was the only male in Iwa with such a hair color. He was donning a blue and grey kimono jacket with a fishnet under-shirt inside and khaki pants with sandals and a belt-like pouch with a chain.

"Deidara," hissed Onoki. "I want you to plant some sort of recording device in your clay birds and have them sit by a window at that meeting. Once we have the location of the summit, I want you to head out and see to it that we get our information one way or another."

The man recognized as Deidara nodded along, realizing the importance of this mission. Art is a blast, and this mission was going to be a fucking blast. "Sounds good, un."

"I think it's best if the transsexual stays put."

Deidara snapped his head to the corner of the room where a figure emerged from the shadows. Every man in the village lusted after her, but there wasn't a person on earth who he hated more. She was a tall, voluptuous red-haired woman who braided her illustrious long, silky tresses. Two U-shaped earrings dangled down her ears, which went together with the risqué clothes she had on. Her humongous tits, which have been the cause of hundreds of fights in their village, were barely able to remain contained within her slutty black top, and thus an immense cleavage was being shown. A dark cape was draped over her and was held together with a gold chain. She had on a thin black trouser that was stretched from the back, due to the fat ass it was struggling to accommodate.

"You wanna go, you fucking whore?!" roared Deidara, reaching into his clay bag. "I will kill you!"

"Deidara," said Kurotsuchi tiredly before glaring at the newcomer. "You know what happens when you aggravate him, so why do you do it?"

The busty redhead rolled her eyes. "Because it's fun."

"We aren't here to have fun," reminded Onoki, releasing a tremendous amount of killing intent into the small office. "I was going to send Deidara alone for this mission, but I've decided that you will accompany him. You've spent the last decade honing your skills as Iwa's ANBU Commander. It's time for you to come out of hiding, Irene."

A smirk danced across the female mage's succulent lips as she heard her partner for this mission bitch and moan about the unfairness of life. "Understood."

Years ago, she married her husband, who was a general for a neighboring country for political settlement of territorial disputes and became pregnant with his child. She had incredible magic power as a child, but it went through the roof when she hit her teens. The whole morning sickness didn't sit well with her and so during her free time she would relax under the sunlight. Then, one day, she met the sage dragon Belserion and the two of them became close friends. A war had broken free between the dragons and humans during this time, and despite all her efforts to bring peace between the two factions, she was unable to get the job done. As a last resort, her dragon friend ended up enchanting his power onto her, turning her into the first ever dragon slayer.

Rather than support her through this, her husband saw this friendship as a form of betrayal, called her a monster and had her imprisoned, even though she was carrying their child. Somehow, someway, she was able to escape, but she was so late into her pregnancy that she ended up giving birth to her daughter near the outskirts of the village. So winded from the birth, she didn't realize that an arrow was heding straight at her newborn. Every single person in a kilometer radius was wiped from the face of the earth from the rampage that ensued from her. Belserion found her that same day and began teaching her everything there is to know about dragon slayer magic. Then one day, she found herself on a raft sailing out in the ocean, traveling the seas until she could no longer sense a single soul with magic power.

She was eighteen when she arrived on the shores of Iwagakure. This was a decade after the third shinobi war, when the village was in dire need for extra soldiers due to the thousands that were killed at the hands of the Yellow Flash. Hence, no one had quarrels with her wanting to join their ranks. Almost fifteen years have passed since then. She's now thirty-three years old, is hailed as the strongest ninja below the Tsuchikage, and is the number one contender for succeeding Onoki.

Irene Belserion is not your average jabroni.

 ** _xXx_**

Kushina Uzumaki was a nervous wreck as she fluffed up the living room couch cushions for the umpteenth time. In her opinion, it was better this than pacing around like a crazy person. She cried out as she got swatted on the back of her head, sending her a foot in the opposite direction. Her long, luscious red tresses hovered in midair as she fumed at the one responsible. " **MIKKOTTTTOOOOOO!** "

"You called?" chirruped Sasuke's mother, her head corked to the side, her hands on her hips, an innocent smile curled to her lips.

Crossing her arms over her glorious bust, the redhead grumbled while collapsing down on the sofa. "Took you long enough to get here."

"Oh, sorry…I was with Naru-koi," replied Mikoto lamely, still quite not there yet with this whole sharing thing. "We took lo—"

"I get it," interrupted Kushina, cutting her off, also feeling awkward. "Before I get to why I've called you over here, I'd like to know how are Sasuke and Itachi? I wanted to check up on them, but I didn't know whether that would be appropriate. The last thing I want to do is walk in there with sochi-koi and trigger their submissive genes or something."

Mikoto stared up at the ceiling, a frown marring her perfect face. "This whole clan business is fucked up," murmured the mother. "I don't hold it against you for not showing up to the compound. It's better not to risk anything at this point. We took Itachi to see Tsunade-sama as soon as we arrived back to Konoha. She's prescribed some medicine for him to take. We also had her treat Izumi-chan and Sasuke," she paused here, her hands shaking. "He collapsed in my arms, Kushina-chan. He couldn't stop crying. I know that he loves Izumi-chan with all his heart and it's killing him that he laid a hand on her. He told me he would never forgive himself for harming his future wife and for harming his brother."

What Mikoto had not revealed to Kushina at this time was what happened to Madara Uchiha when he refused to find a master. She also neglected to mention that her son had been following in his ancestor's footsteps. Then of course there's a possibility that Naruto may have to one day bed his surrogate sister to save her son. She told her lover not to say a word about any of this to his mother. Her reason for not disclosing such crucial information had to do with the fact that she herself couldn't stomach the idea of having to share her lover with yet another woman.

A mother's pain is like a wonder of the word, in that it can be seen from a mile away, and her friend's pain was so strong that she was greatly affected by it. Itachi used to be a sweet boy and never in her wildest dreams did she imagine the man would put his hands on his fiancé. The last thing any of them wanted was for the girl to become a domestic abuse victim and live the rest of her life in fear. She ran a hand through her fellow MILF's hair, bringing her in a one-armed hug. She couldn't understand how life could spin out of control like this. Mikoto did not deserve this.

She clamped a hand on her bestie's shoulder. "I dearly hope he gets better. And how is Izumi-chan?"

"She's still shaken up about this," replied Mikoto sadly. "She does understand that Itachi needs help, but she can't understand what drove him to such a state. She will not accept the idea of getting with another man, so we can't explain to her that I'm cuckolding Fugaku. All she knows right now is that her fiancée is a natural submissive. We don't need to add unnecessary burden on her shoulders. I want to play this safe until we've exhausted all other resources."

"Sasuke is with that Miya girl he had rescued while trying to find his brother. He's still recuperating from his injuries," continued Fugaku's wife. "That girl is from another planet from what I hear. I would've taken offence to her putting a claim on my baby boy, but apparently the two of them have a bond that connects them both on a spiritual level. I haven't been able to sense any deceit from her, so for now I'll believe her. It helps that Sasuke is now very fond of her. I have given her until this evening to settle down and then tomorrow morning I'm going to hear everything she has to say about this bond."

Kushina nodded along, glad that the conversation was taking a somewhat lighter route. She was not at all familiar with the girl Sasuke had found, so this information was all new to her. She shared her friend's concern, as she was also suspicious about how the two got so close in a couple of days. What shocked her more was hearing that this girl is from another planet. She was eager to learn more about her.

"We can pick this up later," added Mikoto, her voice now taking up a more serious tone. "Now tell me: what's going on?"

A moment of silence was administered by the Hokage's wife as she stared down at her lap. "I trust sochi-koi with all my life, but I need a woman's perspective right now," she said finally, now looking up at her friend. "How comfortable were you with cuckolding Fugaku after he caught the two of you in bed?"

"How comfortable was I?" repeated the black-haired MILF. "Back when I was sneaking behind Fugaku's back, a part of me knew what I was doing was wrong, but the excitement was too great to ignore. I used to be angry at him for neglecting me, and a part of me was hooked on the idea of getting even with him. When he caught Naru-koi and I in bed, I was prepared for how he would react. However, that doesn't mean I was totally comfortable with him watching me riding his son's best friend."

"He looked like a lost puppy for the first couple of minutes and seeing his face made the guilt unbearable for me. I kept thinking about how he wasn't the worst husband in the world, and that he didn't deserve this. But Naru-koi kept fucking me, despite me no longer being in the mood for sex. I was about to order him to stop when Fugaku suddenly dropped his trousers and started masturbating."

Minato's wife nodded along. "But you obviously got over that. You were so easily having sex with my son knowing that I was watching in the corner. What helped you get through that barrier?"

"It's not like I was looking for opportunities to get spied on, but I can't deny that it's exhilarating to put on a show," replied the MILF honestly. "I was able to get used to the idea of Fugaku peeping on us because of his acceptance of me cheating on him. His submissive male Uchiha genes were the key to securing his future, so everything came naturally to me," reaching out for the redhead, she took her hands in hers. "I take it something's going on with Minato?"

"He called me Kushina-sama."

Mikoto's eyes shot wide open as the news genuinely took her by surprise. "That's…ummm…wow," she whispered. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Neither was I, and I can't get it out of my head," added Kushina, massaging her tense temples. "Sochi-koi has broken his father, Mikoto-chan. Completely broken him."

This incident transpired early morning five days ago, right around the time Mikoto was departing with Naruto to search for her sons. Minato was preparing breakfast at the Uzumaki compound and he accidentally tripped over the kitchen tile and landed on his face. He lost a tooth in the ordeal and that's when Kushina found him. She helped him rinse his mouth and told him not to worry about breakfast because she wanted him to get a spare tooth installed. In response to this, he got on his knees, called her "Kushina-sama", before heading straight for the guestroom.

"You know, now that I think about it, this actually makes sense," she chuckled as the woman snapped her head so fast that it seemed robotic. "I didn't watch much from the footage being streamed from your compound. However, from what I did see, you were getting into bossing Minato around while Naru-koi and you got it on."

"But sochi-koi was the one bossing him around!" exclaimed Kushina, offended. "I did no such thing! I was…" she paused here as the memories came back to her in a flashback. When she was taking it up the ass, she was making her husband narrate everything. Even outside of the bedroom she had begun educating him on how to cook breakfast and the proper method of doing housework. In fact, this could be dated back to when they first started going out. She has always been the dominant force in the relationship and Minato has always been the submissive. Although her son hadn't pressured her into doing anything, she was persuaded into pushing the limits from watching his treatment of his father.

"I see it's becoming clear to you, Kushina-chan," whispered Mikoto, patting her on the shoulder. "This isn't a problem unless you make it become one. Do you honestly see yourself as a mistress?"

Kushina closed her eyes, swallowing a lump in her throat. "Do you?"

"No," answered Fugaku's wife calmly. "Not once have I ordered my husband around, not even when he was watching me have sex with Naru-koi. Not once have I beaten him, not even when Naru-koi was punishing him. I would tease him from time to time, sure, but I've never gone out of my way to humiliate him for having a small dick or throw it in his face that I'm having an affair. I never had that sort of relationship with him to begin with. I can't see that changing in the future, either. He's become a dear friend to me. You, on the other hand, ha—"

"Am I an evil monster fo—"

"Hey, enough of that," declared Mikoto boldly, cutting off her friend just as she had done. Tears were rolling down the redhead's cheeks and she gently brushed them away. "So what if your husband is starting to look up to you as an authoritative figure? So what if you end up becoming his mistress? Do you plan to physically harm him should you take up the role?"

She diverted the woman's gaze. "I don't plan to…but maybe..."

"Okay, now that is something out of my comfort zone," admitted Mikoto, a slight frown marring her features. "I don't condone domestic violence, but from the little that I watched from those recordings, and from what Naru-koi has told me, Minato seeks pleasure in being put in his place. Is that true?" she waited a few seconds and true enough she was met with a nod. "Then perhaps you're making this into a bigger issue than it actually is. Sit your husband down first and ask him why he referred to you with that honorific. After that, inform him what becoming his mistress entails. If he's still onboard with the idea, take the matter up with Naru-koi. You must make this decision as a unit. Give it a test run and see if you still feel right about it. You have nothing to fear if you do feel good about taking ownership of your husband. My opinion of you will not change. You are my sister, Kushina-chan. I want you to be happy."

The Uzumaki Matriarch flew from her seat and charged her bestie, hugging her for dear life. This issue had been eating her up inside and it warmed her heart to know her friend was behind her to support whatever decision she makes in the end. Life with her son was great, but this was a conversation she needed to have with Mikoto. She needed to hear a woman's stance on this whole cuckolding gig.

"Thank you so much, sister."

Mikoto smiled, holding the woman tight. "Anytime."

"And since you're getting fatter, sochi-koi will love me more."

Smile forgotten, Fugaku's wife threw the redhead to the ground like a sack of potatoes before looming over her. "What was that, bitch?"

"You heard me," quipped Kushina as she leapt back to her feet, a vulpine grin curled to her lips. "Sochi-koi's gonna find me hotter than you, dattebane."

And so ensued the hardest noogie Minato's wife has ever received in her life. Fireworks went off in the back of her eyelids and she felt her nervous system starting to malfunction. She cried out in pain, rubbing her head with vigor. A dark red rage was burning in her violet orbs. "I am going to kill you, Mikoto-baka!"

"You would harm a defenceless pregnant woman?" asked Mikoto in a low, childish voice, clamping a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide as saucers. "How awful!"

Kushina huffed and puffed before exhaling as deep as possible, her hair shadowing her face. Melodious laughter soon filled the downstairs area of the Uzumaki compound.

"Are we good?" asked Mikoto after calming down, referring to sharing The Blond Mother Lover than querying her about her feelings in general. The two of them have reached a major milestone through having this heart-to-heart. That didn't mean the journey was over. Tomorrow would be another battle, and just like today they were going to have to tackle it head on.

Having caught on, the redhead took a step forward before once again drawing the black-haired lady in her arms. "Never better."

There was one thing that still concerned her, and that's what to come should she accept the role as her husband's secondary master. She was against her son taking things too far, but she was being a hypocrite for wanting to do the same thing. Ever since she heard the Hokage call her "Kushina-sama", she couldn't stop thinking about how naturally the name sounded coming from him. The greater part of her was terrified of this, because she envied Mikoto for having such a cordial relationship with Fugaku even though the blackette was cuckolding him. She didn't know what the future had in store for her, but all she knew was that she hadn't lost a friend in all this. She felt as light as a feather as the weight on her shoulders was lifted.

 ** _xXx_**

Jiraiya lowered himself into his seat, studying the man he used to teach decades ago. He had gone to visit a client for his spy network when he heard word from Naruto that was about to move forward with the plan to reveal his identity to his father. He had just returned from the journey and decided to see the fruit of his student's labor. There were a multitude of changes in the man that differed from the men Naruto had cuckolded in the past. Such victims were left with a little pride to ensure they put up somewhat of a fight while watching their wives get fucked by him. The blond used to be cynical like that. Minato, on the other hand, didn't look like he was suffering – he appeared to be at peace.

"Before you ask, yes, I knew full well that you would end up getting cuckolded by your son," began the toad sage, crossing his arms over his chest. "I tried to warn you, Minato. I told you to leave those netorare novels alone, but you didn't listen. You do rea—"

"The mystery of human existence lies not in just staying alive, but in finding something to live for. Life doesn't have to make sense. It just has to make you happy, and I've never been happier, sensei," interrupted the older blond, a serene expression etched across his features. "My life's purpose is to serve sochi-sama. I understand that now."

And there it is.

It's true when they say the face is the mirror of the mind, and eyes without speaking confess the secrets of the heart. Every word spoken was from the heart, confirming the conclusion Jiraiya had already arrived to. A sigh escaped his lips as he nodded at his former student. "And you're fine with your son fucking your wife?"

"Kushina-sama deserves the best lover, and sochi-sama is the perfect man for her," replied Minato, unaware of the shocked look his teacher was directing at him. "I am content with life knowing she's being taken care of."

What did the blond do exactly to break his father to such an extent? Not once had he encountered a scenario during his travels with Naruto where after the blond seduced the wife, the cuckolded husband would refer to her with such an honorific. Not even the breaking of Fugaku was this thorough. Did it have to do with Minato's position as Hokage? Or was it because the younger blond didn't want for his father to be in anymore pain than necessary? Filing this little tidbit for later, which he would bring up when confronting Naruto and congratulating him for achieving his lifelong dream, he drummed his hands on the table.

"Just remember, Minato: don't speak about this to anyone," he said in a serious, no bullshit tone. "I'm sure the gaki has already told you to keep silent about this. He used to dream of a time where he would openly declare to the world that he's stolen Kushina from you, but that was back when he was a kid. I have no idea whether he still has such a dream today. I appreciate you telling me this, though."

"I'm clueing you in on this to save sochi-sama the trouble of doing so," said the Hokage calmly. "I know better than to mention this to anyone. I understand that while I'm a cuck, I'm also Konoha's leader, and we cannot afford to let this information leak into the public right now," sighing to himself, he reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a stack of documents. "Speaking of my job, I do have work for you, sensei. There's supposed to be a Kage Summit next week, and I need to make sure Konoha has the upper hand over the other villages. I want to know their weaknesses and be able to exploit them at a second's notice. I have to forward these findings to sochi-sama."

So, the gaki was also going to control Konoha from behind the scenes? That sounds just like something Sasuke's best friend would do. Thankfully, he was made aware of the summit from one of his Kiri clients. This gathering of leaders would either change the ninja world as they know it, or it would act as the birthplace for the next shinobi war. In order to secure Konoha's future, it's imperative for them to stay ahead of the game. Suna wasn't going to pose a problem, seeing as Gaara is one of Naruto's closest friends. There was something else he had discovered from his client that would've piqued the whiskered blond's interest years ago. Sadly, the gaki had settled down with his two lovers, so he wasn't going to be interested in chasing new tail.

"Give me a couple of days. I'll have all the information you need," answered the old man. "So tell me: what's it like watching him fuck the hole he came out from?"

"Oh, those books don't do justice to sochi-sama's cock, sensei" gushed Minato, a blush coloring his cheeks. "Do you know that he also fucks Kushina-sama up her ass? I didn't know women actually like that!"

Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine this vanilla sex loving, tiny-dicked man would think of such nasty things much less talk about them, but life truly is full of surprises. Jiraiya forced back a chuckle, though it was no easy feat. "Not all of them do. She must trul—"

The sound of knocking made the toad sage pause midway into delivering a cheeky response to his former student. Minato also straightened up before loudly ordering for whoever was behind the door to enter. For his secretary not to inform them about the arrival could only mean one thing – his advisors were here. True enough, the three stooges plus Hiruzen came strolling into his office with a purpose. Concern was written across the faces of all except his least favorite among the group, Danzo Shimura.

"Greetings, Hokage-sama," voiced the former leader on behalf of his companions. "We were under the assumption that you wouldn't be coming back until next week. How are you feeling?"

"Technically, I should still be resting, but I feel much better now, thank you," replied Minato as he got out of his chair. "I'm back in the office because I've been putting off work for far too long. I've signed every document that was on the desk, reviewed the trade agreement with Moon Country, as well as renewed the contract with Wave. I was also speaking with Jiraiya-sensei here and I've requested for him to gather as much information as possible about the other villages. We are going to take Konoha to the next level, and this summit is how we're going to do it."

Everyone other than Jiraiya, who knew what was truly going on, looked at this blond-haired man like he hadn't recuperated from an illness, but like he was brought back from the dead. Danzo was especially surprised by the sheer passion in the man's voice, having hated him for so long, now for the first time realizing that there may be hope for the imbecile yet. Hiruzen was of course grinning from ear to ear, pleased that the old Minato-kun he had selected as his successor was back to his confident-self.

Naruto sat back in the corner of the office under the Invisibility Cloak, a dark smirk etching across his face. He had arrived here shortly after taking care of a few things at the Uchiha compound. He was going to announce his presence, mainly because he wanted to order his father to prepare Inoichi for a potential mind-cleansing for Itachi. He also wanted to discuss this whole incident with his teacher and see if the old man can figure something out. However, it was at that moment the advisors came strutting in, so he decided to stay put for a couple of minutes more.

Outside the tower a plethora of fireworks were going off in preparation for the New Year. All night tonight he was going to bounce back and forth from the Uzumaki compound to the Uchiha compound, alternating between his mother and godmother, taking turns filling them to the brim with his jism.

Such was the life of The Blond Mother Lover.

* * *

 **ŮƥƋăŧęď ɧąȓƹɱ ʆȉȿʈ**

 **~ Narutoverse: Izumi Uchiha, Kaguya Otsutsuki, Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, Tsunade Senju, and a potential sixth candidate (undecided if there's going to be one).**

 **~ Crossover: Irene Belserion, Grayfia Lucifuge, Miya Asama, and a potential fourth candidate (undecided if there's going to be one).**

 **Those of you who left feedback have been responded to via the site's private messaging system. I'm now going to respond to the guests.**

 ** _Alpha, while I cannot hit a homerun each time, it'll help me understand what you found lacking rather than me guessing where I lost your interest. I do appreciate the feedback though, as always. As far as your suggestion is concerned, I remember you suggesting for a younger sibling in the harem a long time ago. However, as I mentioned back then, the timeskip for the sequel will only be a few years at best._**

 ** _Guest/Midnight, it's looking that way, and it's going to be a fun adventure, that's for sure. Hah, Danzo was not going to get the upper hand here. Thanks for the feedback!_**

 ** _Me, oh, I'm not going to abandon the fic, bud. Don't you worry about that. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and yes things are getting crazier now. Happy New Year to you as well! Heh, Minato is fully broken now and can start to relax somewhat. It was a good time to show exactly how influential Naruto has become. The village is under his thumb, and that's the way it should be. Thanks for the feedback!_**

 ** _Naruto, I am grateful for the kind words and I'm glad you're enjoying the fic thus far, bud. Happy holidays to you as well!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**The reception for the previous chapter was fantastic.**

 **So here's a 20,000 word update for all you mother lovers.**

* * *

Art makes the familiar strange so that it can be freshly perceived. But this was a case of looking underneath the underneath. He was in Konoha, in his home, but this wasn't the place he held dear. He had slept the night before spooning his fiancé, but he she wasn't laying with him right now. Leaving to work on their relationship proved to be pointless because all that came of it was him turning into a flaming emo. He soon felt a tug in his chakra network like he was meant to be elsewhere at the moment. In the blink of an eye, his surroundings changed, and he found himself staring at the mirror image of himself. He tilted his head to test the first theory that popped into his head, and true enough his doppelganger had done the same.

' _What in the world…_ '

Suddenly, the Uchiha copy began frolicking around a large prison beside him that was in the shape of a dome. Upon further observation, visible blue chakra threads were being fed from a hole on the ground into the dome. An eerie humming noise started rumbling from the stranger's throat. "I had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me."

"Who are you?" queried Itachi, his onyx orbs narrowed into crinkled slits.

"It's hilarious how people believe they're safer in the light, thinking monsters only came out at night. But safety—like light—is a façade," spoke the man with a deranged chortle. "What you fail to realize is that the strongest trees are rooted in the dark places of the earth. Darkness will be your cloak, your shield, your mother's milk. Darkness will make you strong."

Itachi was no stranger to cryptographic messages because decrypting them was a part of his job description as Hokage's Bodyguard. He also used to do this sort of thing back when he was an ANBU captain. Darkness was the first clue and it was the only clue he required. Monsters don't sleep under a bed – they sleep in a person's mind. There was one thing that separated him from the men who weren't born into his clan. He was staring at the manifestation of the Uchiha Clan's Curse of Hatred.

"I knew you weren't an imbecile," continued the man, but in a condescending tone. "There's no reason for you to be so stiff. You should embrace your darkness and accept your inevitable downfall before it consumes you whole."

Relaxing his shoulders, Mikoto's eldest began gathering his chakra. There was no reason to talk sense with this entity because nothing good would come of it. However, every attempt of subduing him resulted in failure. Every jutsu was matched by him and so was his every move.

It was like the…

"Reading your mind?" quipped the dark force. "Oh, Itachi, _Itachi_ , **_Itachi_**. Going from one of the most intellectual Uchiha in existence to the paragon of a senseless brute. The position of Hokage's bodyguard is clearly hindering your mental capacity."

They were now miles away from the chakra dome he walked in on earlier. A miniscule blue light was shining down on him and his opponent. It was like a scene taken from a high-budget horror film. Never had Itachi been so tense. Out of nowhere a large screen popped up beside them displaying the bed he remembered laying down on the night prior. He saw himself curled up with his beautiful fiancé. It warmed his heart to see how protectively she was clinging onto him.

But there was another man near the foot of the bed.

It was Naruto.

No explanation was required for what motive the blond had to sneak into his room. He was here to fuck Izumi. Mikoto's eldest tried to move, but he was quickly restrained by his doppelganger. He couldn't even close his eyes because the sight of that monstrous cock slapping the side of his sleeping fiancé's face. He had given it all he had this past week to work on his relationship with her. As a result, at no point did he daydream about her cheating on him. Now he was being forced to watch the coupling firsthand.

One chakra flare was all that was required for him to break free and awake from his slumber. He began panting heavily, sweat streaming down his face. Gone were his onyx orbs as the graphic night unconsciously force-activated his sharingan. He couldn't even move his hands – his body was shuddering that violently. Words couldn't describe how happy he was that his fiancé was still snoring the day away. She looked ravishing laying on her side, in the nude, her fantastic physique (mostly that delectable ass) begging for some attention. His lips curled slightly while he stroked her luscious black hair – she was so beautiful.

It mattered not that she had forgiven him for physically assaulting her. He had no plans of forgiving himself. This mess started because he wasn't struggling hard enough against his desires of getting cuckolded. He wasn't about to give up now. The last thing he wanted was for her to hop into bed with another man. She was his!

He began beating his meat, but the result was the same as shooting a noodle at a dart board. The visual of her on full display wasn't enough to arouse him, so he decided to pull apart her butt cheeks. Through the crack popped out her scrumptious cooch and unused anus. After witnessing the spectacle of his mother getting her ass split open by his brother's best friend, he couldn't stop thinking about one day being able to do the same to Izumi. Hence, every day he was working up the courage to pop her anal cherry. He hadn't even stuck a finger up there yet – she was a complete butt virgin. Drool started pooling in his mouth when her dark pinkish star puckered up. Unfortunately, even this wasn't enough to wake up his dick.

The same couldn't be said for his fiancé.

"Is something being naughty this morning?"

She was always the more adventurous one in bed, and it was clear she hadn't anticipated for him to be playing with her while she was asleep. His heart started hammering hard into his chest, his sharingan flashing a brilliant red before he finally deactivated the dojutsu. She was staring at him, arms were crossed behind her head, eyes sparkling with lust. She was obviously waiting for him to answer her.

"I wanted to surprise you," began Itachi, unable to continue meeting her gaze. "I just couldn't…I can't get an erection."

Unwrapping her arms, Izumi slid her hands down her fiancée and took his pecker in her hands. She stroked him, in between her thumb and ring finger, because he was far too small limp for her to make use of a full hand. She then went down on him, slobbering all over his crotch, but even that resulted in failure. It was like blood wasn't flowing through the organ at all. She lifted her head and saw that he was looking the other way, clearly feeling emasculated. "Itachi-kun, get up. We must talk to Tsunade-sama about this."

"I'd rather…"

His retort was left hanging since his fiancé stubbornly dragged him out of bed. In a matter of minutes, they were fully dressed and standing in the hallway of Konoha Hospital. Izumi didn't even want to have breakfast – her concern was evident. He could only watch on as she cried out for assistance from the staff. Thankfully, because he was seeing Tsunade for medical treatment every three days around seven o'clock in the morning, and because it's a little past six-thirty right now, there's a very good chance that the blonde was in right now. True enough, the Sannin came strolling towards them with a cross look on her face.

"Itachi," hissed Tsunade, a little bitter that she couldn't munch on the sandwich she had packed for breakfast because of the screaming Uchiha princess calling out for her. "You aren't on my schedule for today."

"It's better if we discussed this in a more private setting, Tsunade-sama," suggested Izumi. "If you have the time, that is."

For the young woman to speak on behalf of Itachi made it clear to Tsunade that something serious had happened. Any further confirmation she may have required was satisfied with a quick glance to see the man looking lost as a puppy. Sighing to herself, she gestured for the couple to follow her into her office, which was barely twelve doors away.

"Okay," began Tsunade once they stepped inside. "What's going on?"

Izumi placed a hand on her fiancée's thigh, squeezing lightly for support. He smiled faintly at how supportive she was of him. "Should those mind-cleansing pills have any effect on the lower region?"

"You mean, on your penis?" asked Tsunade, furrowing her eyebrows as he responded to her with a reluctant bob of his head. "It's common knowledge that the male body produces testosterone during the night. But insufficient sleep or irregular sleep patterns can reduce testosterone levels, resulting in poor erections and decreased libido."

Itachi's eyebrows lifted slightly. "My sleep pattern has been irregular."

"How irregular, exactly?"

"I don't think that has anything to do with it," piped in Izumi. "Itachi-kun's penis was completely limp and wouldn't react to me. That's not the same as saying he didn't get hard enough. He didn't get hard at all."

"Okay, so that is helpful information, but I was requesting clarification on the irregularity because I want to see if Itachi has sleep acnea. And only you can verify these symptoms for me, Izumi. I want you to answer me honestly," said Tsunade, staring at the woman. "Has he been experiencing trouble going to sleep? Have you ever seen him stop breathing during his sleep, or if he wakes up abruptly with a shortness of breath? Have you noticed him struggling to pay attention? If he's been feeling irritable lately?"

Every single fucking symptom was there. He was feeling irritable, and just a few days ago he got so fed up that he beat her to an inch of her life. He was experiencing more difficulty in falling asleep than usual. Plenty of times during their stay outside Konoha she found him in a mindless state in which whatever she said to him would go through one ear and come out the next. He was also waking with a shortness of breath. He woke up the same way today, and while she didn't announce that she was awake long before him, she's been taking notes ever since they returned home, which was why she was so frantic about wanting to visit the Sannin.

The color washing from Izumi's face was all Tsunade needed to know. If that wasn't enough, the sight of Itachi gnashing his teeth spoke volumes of his feelings on the matter. "Sleep acnea does have a connection with erectile dysfunction. The medicine I've been giving you doubles as sleeping pills, so maybe this played a role in you not being able to get an erection. So, what I'm going to do is take you off that medicine. I have the ingredients for another set of pills, but you'll have to give them to Shizune and she'll take care of the rest."

"I can give her the ingredients," announced Izumi without skipping a beat.

"Great," said Tsunade, nodding at her. She took out a piece of paper and scribbled down a handful of points. "Okay, so give this to Shizune. We can have the medicine ready within fifteen minutes. I'm going to finish up with Itachi in the meanwhile."

Izumi accepted the paper and then turned around, pecked her fiancée on the cheek, before rushing out of the room. Not all hope was lost yet.

The blonde now looked like the Sannin that people feared. "What is truly going on, Itachi?"

Itachi snapped his head up, not at all taken back that she knew something else was the matter. There was so much he wanted to say, but it's a sin to share clan matters with outsiders. He also had trouble expressing himself to others unless they've been granted permission from his cold, ninja heart. Unfortunately, something had to give, and he didn't want to be in a situation where he couldn't stop the darkness that he had came across in his nightmare.

"I know kaa-san came to you for treatment, and I also know how seriously you take doctor-patient confidentiality, but this has to be said," began Itachi, his voice low, his hands clutching the fabric of his trousers. "I know that she's cheating on tou-san and has been doing so for years now. I know that Naruto is her lover and that they're having a child together."

Tsunade straightened up in her chair. She didn't think anyone from Mikoto's family was aware of the affair.

Fugaku's eldest lowered his head to avoid sighting the medic's reaction what to what he was about to reveal. "I have had dreams of Naruto fucking Izumi-chan and making me a cuckold. I've tried my hardest to stop dreaming about their coupling and I've lost sleep over it plenty of times. I took her away from Konoha to prevent this from becoming reality, but things only went downhill from there. This is what's eating me up inside and it pains me that I can't confess this to the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Sliding her hand into her drawer, the buxom blonde reached for a bottle of sake, uncorked it, took the biggest sip of her life before collapsing back on her seat. She had long forgotten about Mikoto's infidelity and all those crazy theories had returned with a vengeance.

It was nerve-racking to hear that such an emotionless man like Itachi has been envisioning such a graphic scenario in his head. Submissive tendencies have been documented in various medical journals that she's read over the years, and this dream was a prime example of a submissive in the making. However, to dream of someone specific means that the person has to have something special. She could still remember Mikoto babbling on about the size of Naruto's cock. This confirmed the woman's statement because there would be no other reason for why Itachi was picturing Izumi getting it on with Naruto.

In all her years of practice, never had she come across a case like this.

 ** _xXx_**

Balancing a large chrome tray in his hands, Minato Namikaze made his way up the stairs until he was standing outside of the master bedroom. As expected, the door was locked, so he set down the tray and straightened out his clothes, wanting to be in tip-top condition for his master. He knocked softly at first, then knocked with a little more pressure. It didn't take long for the door to creak open and he was quick to reach down and scoop the tray into his hands again.

When his wife came out of the room, she wasn't even wearing panties. Her humongous tits jiggled as she stepped forward, her rosy pink nipples drawing his immediate attention. He swallowed a lump in his throat while lowering his gaze, studying how puffy her pussy was looking on this fine day. He was broken from his trance from the sound of her yawn. Bringing his eyes back to her face, he saw her rubbing her eyes – she had clearly just woken up.

"Good morning, Kushina-sama."

"Good morning, Minato," murmured Kushina sleepily with a half-assed wave of her hand. She noticed her husband with the tray in his hands and a smile curled to her lips. "Is that tea I see?"

"Just like you taught me," voiced Minato proudly. "Would you like me to set breakfast inside or would you like me to set the table downstairs?"

The redhead shook her head. "You can set it on the nightstand."

Minato silently followed his wife inside his former room, the room where she cheats on him with their son the most. Setting the tray on the semi-large wooden table, he realized that his master was nowhere in sight. "Has sochi-sama not returned?"

"He's still tending to some business," lied his wife, deciding against revealing to her husband that their son had spent the night at the Uchiha compound and was probably still fucking her best friend. "Anyway, it's good that we're here alone."

The disappearance of his master didn't sit well with Minato. However, his wife was hinting at a conversation, so he would be a fool to reject her offer. He thanked her as she gestured for him to take a seat on the bed. He watched as she got down on her knees and drank in the parting of her massive ass. The two holes tucked away inside that canyon had been used so extensively by his master. Before he knew it, she was reaching for her robe and despite putting it on, her large tits were spilling out of the garment. And when she sat down on the bed, she crossed her legs, but her snatch was still conspicuous because her robe was wickedly short.

"Umm…I'm getting hard, Kushina-sama."

By failing to prepare, one is preparing to fail. But her husband had inevitably thrown her a curve ball with his comment. He was looking at her with puppy dog eyes, the desperation evident through the clenching of his chicken little thighs. She used to be in his shoes a long time ago back when she wasn't getting any.

"Aw...you're so cute, Minato," replied Kushina with a sexy purr. "Were you looking forward to watching your sochi-sama fuck me this morning? You wanted to see his big, fat cock stretching my pussy? You wanted to see him tear through my asshole? Is that why you went to so much trouble of bringing this feast upstairs?"

Minato groaned, a trickle of blood running down his nose.

"You're such a good boy," said Kushina as she ruffled up her husband's hair.

The sweetest of all sounds is praise and the Hokage was entranced by it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," continued the redhead, no longer in a melodious voice. "Now go fetch me a glass of water."

The blond scrunched up his face, reeling from the no-bullshit tone. This wasn't her cracking jokes – this was an order. He instinctively felt the need to remind her that their son is his master, not her. However, that dark glare had him shaking in his boots. Biting his lower lip, he rushed over to the nightstand with the speed he was renowned for. A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead as he hurried back to her with a full glass of water. Confusion was written across his face, but he remained silent as she brought the glass to her lips.

She took a good, long sip, and a torrent of fresh water started cruising down her throat. She exhaled slowly, sensually, her eyes twinkling. "Aaahh…quite refreshing. Now fetch me that omelet."

"B-but Kushina-sam—"

" ** _Now_** , Minato."

Another order, another shudder, and just like last time, he performed this task in record time. There was something seriously off about his wife and it was scaring him. Was she going to beat him? What was going on with her? He waited until she finished eating before opening his mouth, anxiety pooling in his blue orbs. "Kushina-sama, is something wrong?"

"You are a cuck, Minato," replied the red-haired goddess. "It's been that way ever since we met at the academy where you would cower from bullies. Sochi-koi has forever secured his role as your master and I think it's best if I become your master as well. Starting now, you will obey my every command. Is that understood?"

She was supposed to sit her husband down and ask him why he decided to place such an honorific to her name. After that she was supposed to explain to him that she wanted to become his mistress. She was then supposed to bring this matter up with her son. However, the plan had gone to shit because of the Red Hot Habanero's impetuous decision.

"…ter."

Kushina lifted her husband up by his chin, forcing him to look up at her. "Speak up."

"S-sochi-sama isn't just my master," stammered Minato, his heart racing a million miles a second. "He's my Kami-sama. My everything. I live to serve him," he exhaled deeply, his lungs working overtime to help him catch his breath. "I don't call you Kushina-sama because I want you as my master or because you're my master's lover. I call you that because you're my angel."

She retracted her hand, her voice fading to a decibel level that barely classified as a whisper. "Angel?"

"Hai," said Konoha's leader passionately. "You protected me when sochi-sama was punishing me, preventing him from beating me to a bloody pulp. When I was starting to feel helpless, you went out of your way to comfort me. You have taught me so many things and have shown me a whole new world of kindness as I was transitioning into sochi-sama's cuck. I am forever grateful to you, Kushina-sama. That's why I refer to you with that honorific."

Hopping out of bed, the Uzumaki matriarch drew her husband in an embrace. Tears were streaming down her perfect face as she wrapped her arms around his neck, tenderly patting him on the head. He could barely snake his skinny arms around her because of his preteen physique, but this time around she felt no need to draw a comparison of him and their son.

"Forgive me, Minato," whispered Kushina dolefully. "Allowing you to watch me have sex with sochi-koi has awoken a part of me that's been dormant for years. I've always worn the pants in our relationship and watching him put you in your place has made me start yearning to take control as well."

Tears were also welling in the blond's eyes. "I've been afraid of you for the longest time. Everyone used to bully me at the academy for being skinny, but then one day you came along and beat them senseless. I started looking up to you from that moment forward, following you around like a lost puppy. It wasn't until we started dating that I realized that I'm a submissive."

The heartfelt admission wasn't news to Kushina because she had come to that conclusion decades ago. She used to be a tomboy who was always on the prowl for a reason to beat the crap out of someone. Those who made fun of her hair got it the worst. Observing the timid Minato get bossed around was why she used to call him a "flaky girl trying to pass off as a boy".

"After becoming Hokage, I thought I could break free from this submissive nature and stand up to you for once in my life. I thought I would become a man from doing so," continued Minato, finally pulling away from the embrace to look his wife in the eyes. "This led to us clashing over several issues and I felt that I was finally evolving as a man. But when I started reading those netorare novels, I realized that the submissive in me had never left. I cannot ignore who I am. I am a cuck. I am our son's cuck. I will follow his orders until my last breath."

If you can't figure out your purpose, figure out your passion. For your passion will lead you to your purpose. The degree of cuckolding was staggering in Minato's case because it was clear the comprehensive breaking had resulted in the man finding his life's purpose. Kushina was mesmerized by the devotion in his ocean blue orbs. He had successfully changed her mind.

"I understand," was her breathless reply. "Forget about obeying my every command. If I'm being honest, I've been yearning for us to have a familiar relationship. Can we have that now? Can we start over as friends?"

There was no deceit in her voice because she wasn't lying. It made her jealous to see how cordial Mikoto was with Fugaku. She wanted to have that type of relationship with her husband, no matter how much she's been yearning to become his mistress.

Minato Namikaze never looked so relaxed in his life. "We're married, Kushina-sama. I would be honored to become your friend. Thank you for accepting me and not punishing me. I understand your need to exert dominance, but I will forever cherish your kindness."

"You are a really good boy," praised Kushina as she patted his head again. She said nothing more; she winked at him before reaching out for the nightstand to pick up a blueberry croissant. These pastries were life – so fluffy and delicious. She had half the treat in her mouth when she noticed her husband shifting around nervously.

"What's wrong?"

A bright red blush was coloring the man's face. "Um…I was thinking…Kushina-sama…that if you were to become my master…were you going to…umm…fuck my ass?"

The croissant was now on the floor as was Kushina.

"Aahahahahahaha!" bellowed the redhead, her laughter filling the entire room, her cunt kissing the floor since her robe had ridden up her thighs. Her tits were ballooned out on the marble as even the upper half of the garment had become undone.

"Oh, you silly, silly boy!" she exclaimed within heavy pants, wagging a finger at her apple-red husband. "The only butt that'll get fucked in this house is mine. I can't believe you would think I would literally turn you into my bitch after becoming your mistress. I'm not that fucking extreme, dattebane!"

Not even when his son commanded him to clean his wife's cum off his feet did Minato look this abash. "S-sorry."

"Forget training, all that laughing proved to be a workout," said Kushina while tying her robe. "I have to be somewhere, Minato. Will you be okay here?"

A timid nod was all the man could administer. Somehow, someway, he managed to find the courage to say his piece. "Then in that case, you can order me to clean up if you'd like, Kushina-sama."

The Red Hot Habanero spun around, donning a look of surprise. "I thought you didn't want me to become your mistress."

"I-I don't, but I still want for you to have control over me," admitted the cuck, his hands crutching his crotch. "I yearn to serve sochi-sama and he loves you more than I've ever loved you. I can also see it in your eyes. You love him more than you've ever loved me. So maybe if I serve you, I'm serving him by extension?"

"I love sochi-koi more than any being on this planet, more than even Kami-sama, Minato," replied Kushina, walking right up to her husband. "I've just reigned in my needs through our talk and I was hoping not to open up that can of worms again…at least for now. I think that you're going through a withdrawal. You're missing your master, aren't you?"

Minato nodded, a frown plastered across his face. He hadn't seen his son all day and he was up to the moon with anxiety. The last thing he wanted was for his wife's bull to think that he wasn't doing a good enough job as a cuckold.

"I'm going to have a talk with sochi-koi later," spoke the redhead with a deep breath. "But for the time being, I want you to clean this room and it better be spotless. Understood?"

Frenzy signals rocketed through his brain to his tiny dick, earning a full-body shudder from the Hokage. "Hai, Kushina-sama!"

Kushina stared down at the prone figure of her husband. The sight of him wiping the floor was lighting a fire in her needy cunt. She wanted desperately to stay and make sure he does a good job, but she couldn't ignore the heartwarming conversation they had shared. Becoming his mistress sounded heavenly for the Red Hot Habanero in her, but the wife in her wanted to share a more meaningful relationship with him. Thankfully, she had places to be. And so, she began rummaging through her closet while her husband scrubbed the floor like his life depended on it.

 ** _xXx_**

' _I can't wait to deliver the good news to Naruto-sama_ ,' thought Fugaku as he neared the living room of his compound. He was returning from a council meeting that was held because his master wanted to pass a new law in the clan. Not a single one had voted against the proposal, which was brilliant because he wasn't in the mood to debate.

Upon entering the living room, he noticed that the blond wasn't alone – his son was also sitting with him. "Naruto-sama, it's done."

"That's good to hear, Fugaku," replied the whiskered adult with a nod. "How about you take a seat? I was just educating your son on how to get a woman's pussy wet."

"Fucking dobe!" exclaimed a reddening Sasuke. "I was only asking you how I should ask Miya-chan out on a date."

Fugaku chuckled at his embarrassed son and accepted his master's generous offer. Taking a seat on the luxurious sofa, he looked intently at his youngest. Although his eldest son was still struggling, their clan's curse had not taken the young man's mind hostage. He hoped from the bottom of his heart that it would stay that way. "I take it your mother is still questioning Miya?"

Sasuke nodded, not at all concerned for his girlfriend's safety because his mother was too much of a sweetheart to harm anyone who cared so deeply about her "baby boy".

"And where is Itachi?"

"He's spending the afternoon at Izumi nee-san's home," answered the Uchiha. "My shadow clone has been trailing him ever since he took off this morning."

Fugaku's eyes crinkled in concentration as he went over the pros and cons of leaving his son unattended like this. Keeping Itachi locked up in their home was unreasonable, but it could prove harmful for the man to be around men who may make the unfortunate decision of ogling or catcalling Izumi. At the very least, his son's clone was on standby.

"Why don't you go and come back with those documents, Fugaku?" suggested Naruto, seeing the concern spreading across the cuck's face. There was no need to bring up the matter of Itachi falling further into depravity—just like Madara—because Sasuke was unaware of this little tidbit. By revealing this secret now, it would do more harm than good, especially since the Uchiha had just scored himself a girlfriend.

Fugaku nodded after deciphering his master's cryptic message. Sasuke may be keeping tabs on his brother, but he wouldn't know what to keep tabs on. Hence, Naruto was hinting for him to watch out for Itachi and rescue him if it seems like he's losing himself again. There was no doubt in his mind that the blond was also on high alert. This was a mission he would not fail. Without another word, he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

The bizarre interaction confused Sasuke to no ends. However, there were a few things about his father only his best friend knew about, so there was no point of putting his nose where it didn't belong. This must have to do with his mother anyway. Besides, the disappearance of his father was a good thing because he still had a bunch of questions for the blond. "Oi, dobe. I know you were joking with tou-san earlier, but do you thin—"

"Say no more, teme," interrupted the Hokage's owner. "You want to know how to please a woman? How to get her cunt dripping?" he chuckled as his former teammate shifted uncomfortably. "There is no easy way to do it. There is no cheat code. It all boils down to experience. Every woman is different and it's up to you to figure out what makes her tick. It also depends on what you're comfortable with."

"But how am I to figure out what makes her tick?" queried Sasuke, frustrated. "I'm a virgin, dammit!"

A sigh escaped the wife stealer's lips. "I can sit you down and give you a lecture about sex. However, it's an entirely different story when she finally drops those panties. You're going to forget all about your lessons when you see those ripe pussy lips unless you stay calm. You have to experiment with her in bed to really get comfortable with her."

The blond was making a ton of sense, but the conversation was going nowhere for him. What good's knowledge if it's not practical? What Naruto said was true. What if he freezes up when Miya starts undressing herself? What if he can't please her like he wants to?

"How does kaa-san like it?" asked Sasuke from the edge of his seat. "I still remember how viciously you fucked her over a month ago. I've also watched all the sextapes the both of you have filmed. I can't seem to find those tapes now, which is why I need your help. Perhaps your guidance will help me figure something out when the time comes."

The tapes didn't vanish into thin air. Fugaku had purposely sealed them into scrolls and hid them from his sons. This was under direct orders from Mikoto. There was no reason for corrupting the youngsters any further.

"Forget about what works for your mother," answered Naruto harshly. "Keep the pace you're going at with Miya-san and you'll end up in bed with her. Don't force it. Let it come naturally to you."

Now he knew there was something off about his friend. Naruto was always ready to rub it in his face that he's banging his mother. Back when an intermission was called during the chunin exam, he decided to take a nap, but as he neared the room he was assigned, the sound of his mother screaming out the blond's name was heard throughout the entire floor. It was one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. Thank Kami no other team was present at the tower because team seven had blazed through the Forest of Death and broken every known record. But for some reason, Naruto wasn't willing to spill the beans this time around. He wasn't even asking for graphic details. He was simply asking for a little nudge in the right direction.

Thankfully, Minato's master knew his friend better than the man knew himself. "I'm only saying this because what works for Miko-hime will not work for your girlfriend. You know I love to fuck your mother up her ass. What if Miya-san hates it? Like I said before: every woman is different. It's your goal to figure yours out. Just give it time, teme."

A curt nod was delivered by Sasuke. "Okay, that makes sense. Thanks, dobe. I guess I was worrying for nothing."

"Not a problem," replied Naruto warmly. "Now are you still interested in the lecture?"

The blackette never looked more eager in his life.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at his friend. "There are a number of reasons why what works for your mother won't work for Miya-san. Two of them being tits," he spread out his hands, gesturing perversely at how big his friend's mother's breasts were. "I mean no offense by this, but your girlfriend is nowhere near as well-endowed as Miko-hime. Do you know why this can be a good thing?"

"Because there's less flesh for me to work with?" retorted Sasuke, not taking offense at all to his friend's remark since it was the cold hard truth. He wasn't bothered by his girlfriend's lack of huge knockers because he wasn't that crazy about tits. He was fine with the ample chest she had, though he hadn't the slightest clue what her bra size was. She had offered to sleep with him last night, but he refused. He felt it was too soon in their relationship to jump into bed.

"That's correct," said Naruto proudly. "Some women like getting their tits mauled. Others like for you to play with them gently. I don't know what Miya-san prefers, so you'll have to find that out yourself when the time comes," he awaited the nod before picking up where he left off. "The limited space means nothing if you don't take care of her nipples. Learn to chew on them. Maybe she'll like you sucking on them. There's also the distinct possibility that she won't like the stimulation at all because her tits are too sensitive."

Sasuke swallowed a lump in his throat before administering another nod. What he had learned about the human anatomy at the academy and through textbooks was fine and dandy. However, no author or instructor was a better expert source than his best friend. As much as he didn't want to let his mind wander, he was starting to feel hot from imagining the naked alien moaning from the ardent pressure he was putting on her breasts. Her rubbery pink nipples…or were they going to be another color since she isn't human? What if her breasts aren't symmetrical? Perhaps she has no nipples.

"You can daydream about your girlfriend later, teme," quipped Naruto, breaking the blackette from his train of thought. "Now your mother has that nice, fat ass, one I can get lost in. Miya-san does not. Again, I mean no offense by this. Do you know what that means?"

This didn't offend him that much, though he was bothered with the comparison. However, what frustrated him more was the fact he couldn't arrive to a logical conclusion like he had done for the previous question. "I don't know."

"You have a small dick," replied the blond neutrally, unfazed by the glare being aimed at him. "The two of you are compatible in that sense because if Miya-san had a bigger ass, it would prove difficult for you to take her in creative positions. You must understand that there will be positions that will not work for the two of you."

Sasuke chewed on his bottom lip, angered at the fact he was so small. He was once again reminded that his best friend kept a monster locked up in those trousers that was responsible for turning his mother into an adulteress. Those dreams he used to have couldn't continue now that he has a girlfriend. Becoming more educated about sex seemed like the most logical way to prevent such dreams from coming true. He would not lose Miya – she was his and his alone.

"What will work for us?"

"The cowgirl, doggystyle, and the missionary positions are all good. You know what? I'm going to compile a list for you and note down how you can make the most of those positions," replied Naruto professionally. "Now the next lesson is going to be about erogenous zones, so make sure you're listening intently."

The blackette nodded, his little pecker throbbing in his pants.

"When you think about foreplay, do you think about fondling the girl's wrist?" Naruto laughed at the 'what in the actual fuck' look his friend was giving him. "How you're reacting now is exactly why the wrist, especially the inside of the wrist, can be an exciting spot for a woman. Girls aren't used to being touched there and men generally don't think of touching them there. This is an erogenous zone because it's right at that pulse point and the first stage where a woman's body starts getting aroused."

Sasuke was genuinely blown away by the explanation. Such a simple fact, but oh-so brilliant. "Damn, dobe."

"This is just the start, teme," said Naruto, feeling like a proud father. "I should've had this talk with you long ago. Doing so would've gotten you laid with a hot MILF."

"Not everyone's a mother lover like you, bastard," quipped Itachi's brother. "I'd much rather date girls my own age."

Minato's master shrugged his shoulders. "To each their own. Anyway, let's move on to the next erogenous zone."

"But before you do, do you mind telling me about the butt?"

"…what?"

"The butt," repeated Sasuke, unable to meet his friend's gaze. "What I'm trying to say is: what made you want to fuck my mother up her ass?"

Speaking to his best friend about sex was something he and Mikoto had agreed upon. If Sasuke starts yearning to get intimate with Miya, it could potentially steer him away from the idea of getting cuckolded. Hearing that the two have a bond that ties them spiritually helps because the Sekirei would be able to sense something wrong before anything becomes of it. This would ensure they don't end up in a situation like Itachi and Izumi. Naruto had tried to balance out the lecture, but he knew this question was going to get brought up sooner or later. Answering truthfully made the most sense right now. After that he was going to start slipping subliminal messages into the following material to help cleanse his friend's mind. He tried it with Itachi a few days ago, but it unfortunately didn't make a difference.

"It's because I love her, teme," began the blond seriously. "I've kept count of the number of women I've been with and let me just say that I've been with hundreds too many. I've taken them in every possible imaginable, but not once did I sodomize them. It's not that I wasn't a fan of the idea, don't get me wrong. Rimming them out and fingering them back there was a daily routine for me. However, the moment I got together with Miko-hime was when I realized that I wanted to explore her in every way. Your mother was the first woman I've ever butt-fucked."

All Sasuke could do was nod in response, jealous that his father's master used to bang bitches like no tomorrow. If there was anything he could agree on, it was that his mother was in good hands because his father could never love her the way his best friend loves her. Hell, people claim that Kami loves them, but not even that godly love could compare to the sort of love Mikoto receives from Naruto on a daily basis. The answer he had gotten from the blond didn't exactly answer his question, but it surprised him that the first cavity that gigantic cock searched belonged to his mother. Personally, he wasn't fond of the idea of touching Miya's butthole let alone sticking his dick up there. It was such a filthy place.

"Now let's get back to erogenous zones."

 ** _xXx_**

"Let's do a recap. You crash-landed on earth. You were the damsel in distress and my son was your ninja in shining armor. You knew the moment you laid eyes on him that he's your Ashikabob—"

"Ashikabi."

Mikoto stared at the flustered woman before nodding. "Right, my mistake," she mumbled cutely. "So, where was I? Oh, yes. You realized that my son is your Ashikabi and seeing him get pummeled into the ground made you jump to your feet, rush to him, and give him no chance to refuse as you stole his first kiss."

"Umm…I had to kiss him, Mikoto-sama," clarified the Sekirei with a blush coloring her cheeks. "I needed to get my wings because I wouldn't have stood a chance against Itachi-dono otherwise."

The adorableness of this girl was incredible and Mikoto couldn't help but fuss over her. She ruffled up her hair, reveling at its silkiness and richness – such a shade of purple was rare. "I was just teasing you, dear. I have no intention of separating the two of you. If that was the case, I would've never allowed you to follow us back to Konoha. I don't care that you're not from our world. All I wanted to hear is that you have only good intentions with my son. It helps to hear that you two have a bond that joins you spiritually."

Every word she had spoken was from the heart. A few days of watching her interact with her youngest son was enough for her to become comfortable with their coupling. This chat has only cemented this decision. There was nothing evil about Miya. Sure, she was a little odd, but she couldn't really write that off as her being an alien because of humans like the overly dramatic Might Guy, who at one time, after losing a bet, ran a hundred laps around Konoha donning a pair of bra and panties and a plastic dildo strapped to his forehead. The incident was forever etched to Konoha's history as "Unicorn Day". This girl was perfect for her child.

"W-what?" sputtered Miya, her hands shaking. "Are you saying?"

"Welcome to the family, Miya-chan," was all Mikoto offered in response before engulfing the woman in her arms, hugging her as tight as possible. "I already think you look cute with my baby boy. I know you'll take care of him. Don't worry about rejection from me because I genuinely believe that the two of you are meant for each other."

Sasuke was right.

This woman is an angel.

Miya couldn't get over how warmly she was accepted by the Uchiha matriarch. She closed her eyes, blinking away tears. All her life she's been yearning for a mother and she's finally experiencing what it's like to have one. "Thank you, Mikoto-sama."

"You're very welcome, sweetheart," whispered the matriarch, stroking the woman's hair. "Now come on. We have to get going."

The poor purplette didn't get a chance to ask where they were headed because she found herself getting dragged downstairs by the overjoyed mother. She was seeing stars even after arriving to the living room where her destined one was seated.

"…and that's when you fuck her right in the pussy."

Miya clenched her fists from hearing the vulgar language. She wasn't all that comfortable with this tall, muscular, powerful whiskered blond man because of the aura he was always exuding. It was so immense that it made her Ashikabi's presence seem negligible in comparison. What frustrated her more was the fact this man was essentially a homewrecker and everyone in this family was somehow okay with it. Well, she wasn't okay with it. And this only made him appear more distasteful in her eyes. How dare he speak such filth with her Ashikabi-sama?!

"Naru-koi!" exclaimed Mikoto, having sensed the rage bubbling from the woman beside her. "Why are you corrupting my son?!"

"I'm only educating him on the joys of life," replied Naruto calmly, his eyes peering into hers, silently conveying to her an entirely different reply. A more sensual, darker reply.

Mikoto stuck out her tongue, choosing not to respond back with an innuendo of her own. She knew full well what the two had been discussing beacuse she had requested her lover to talk to her son about sex. Sasuke had some idea of the anatomy from school and from what she's told him, but the kid was in a dire need for expert advice. She hoped that this lesson would help set the youngster straight.

"Well, I wanted to let you know that I'll be taking Miya-chan here on a shopping spree," said Fugaku's wife in a bubbly voice, wrapping an arm around the girl. "We are going to be gone the entire day. Kushina-chan and Izumi-chan are going with us as well. It's going to be a ladies afternoon bonanza!"

Naruto grinned at his lover's excitement, though he was a little frustrated that his mother wasn't going to be available for an afternoon of anal delight. "Do you want me to tag along with you girls?" he offered, only to get a negative shake of the head. "Okay, make sure you let me know the second you need anything. I can always order something from the Western continent if you need it."

Sasuke, in the meanwhile, was crossing a leg over his tented crotch. The lecture his best friend had given him was so detailed that he couldn't look his girlfriend the same way. He saw her walking towards him, and his onyx orbs zoomed in on her chest. He exhaled deeply, fighting back the desires of performing a few techniques right out of the blond's handbook. He wanted to become a man – he wanted to lose his virginity. All such thoughts vanished from his mind when he saw how comfortable she looked, which could only mean one thing.

"I told you kaa-san would accept you."

"She's amazing, Ashikabi-sama," whispered the Sekirei fondly. "Anyway, we have to go shopping. I'll see you later. Okay?"

"Okay," replied Sasuke in a soft, tender tone. He got up from his seat and pecked her on her cheek. "Have fun."

"Aaawwww~how cuuuute!" cooed Mikoto as bounced on the balls of her feet. "I hate to break the two of you up, but we're burning daylight, Miya-chan. Let's go!"

Miya didn't even get a chance to bid farewell to her Ashikabi. The overjoyed mother had struck again, and now the two were leaving a trail of dust in their wake.

Naruto smirked over at his blushing friend. "What a sweet kiss you gave her, teme," said the blond cheekily. "Next time, be sure to grab her ass while slipping her the tongue."

"Dobe."

 ** _xXx_**

Hundreds of years ago, she used to be a cold-hearted woman who broke civilians for sport. Everything changed when she took part in the civil war and lost hundreds of her friends and family members. Now she was a woman who never held grudges and someone who was quick to forgive others. If one were to look at her now, all they would see is a bubbly, black-haired beauty whose breasts should realistically not be supported by her childish frame. Taking her seriously was difficult, especially since she would usually be donning a magical girl outfit.

It was the first time in centuries that anyone has seen a glimpse of her former self.

For Ophis to go up against Great Red and be able to defeat him in combat was maddening. The dragoness was now the ruler of the Dimensional Gap and with this power she could easily wage war against devilkind. She was then informed that her childhood friend was under a spell that had rendered him dickless. What didn't get revealed to her was what the dragoness wanted in exchange for helping the couple.

"You could've come to me for help years ago," began Sona's sister, her voice low, hollow. "Instead you're here as a last resort. But no matter. I don't hold it against either of you for keeping this a secret because I understand how difficult this must've been for you, Sirzechs-tan. For now all I can do is see if I can heal you."

Sirzechs didn't verbally respond to her because he was too ashamed to say anything. His friend was genuinely their last resort. After Ophis appeared before them in the hospital, they visited dozens of other medical professionals. They even paid a visit to Ajuka Beelzebub, the Chief Advisor for the Technology Department. They were so hopeful that he would be able to put a stop to this disease through some sort of gadget, but not even the genius could figure anything out.

The reason for not including Serafall on this, even though they had decided to visit her straight after the hospital, was because they felt he woman wouldn't be able to take the news well. She used to be a ruthless devil before the war and now she was the nicest devil ever. Unfortunately, they had to ruin her kindness streak – there was no one else they could turn to now. Receiving a comforting hand-squeeze from his wife, he got up and reached for his belt. As his pants dropped down to his ankles, no dingaling was seen hanging between his legs. He wanted to crawl under a rock and die from how emasculated he was feeling.

"Those markings…" murmured Serafall as she studied her friend's crotch. While attempting to feed energy to the area, a lone tribal tattoo lit up where his testicles were supposed to be before the design vanished without a trace. "What kind of spell did your brother cast, Grayfia-tan? This is beyond anything that I've seen before."

"It's a curse, one that Trihexa used to kill God," answered the Strongest Queen in a defeated tone, her hands dangling by her side. "From what Ophis told us, this virus replicates its effects thousands of times a second and it won't be long before it starts spreading to other areas of Sirzechs-kun's body."

The little hope she had was now shattered. Tears started welling in her eyes but she quickly brushed them away with her hands. There was no way a spell this complex could get healed by a newbie like her. She wasn't sure who was experienced enough to fix this.

Getting the message, Sirzechs pulled up his pants. "Don't beat yourself over this, Serafall-chan. It's okay."

"It's not," hissed Serafall. "There is one thing we can do, but first we must speak with an associate of mine who is an elite-class magician. It doesn't matter what he charges. I'm almost positive that this spell originates from the Book of Dark Magic which was written by Trihexa. If we can locate this book, then we still have a chance of reversing the effects of the spell."

Were she the Grayfia Lucifuge of the past, she would've argued against this because there was no telling what the magician would want in exchange for his help. However, the Grayfia of today was a desperate wife who was willing to do whatever it takes to save her husband's life. "We can head out together. Come on, Sirzechs-kun. Let's go."

Sirzechs silently followed his wife, unable to summon enough courage to speak in the opposition. He hadn't told her this, but the virus was already starting to spread. It didn't reach further than a centimeter from the original location, but it would only be a matter of time until the virus would consume him whole. Finding the book was truly the only way around this. They were not going to accept Ophis' offer.

"SERAFALL-SAMA!"

The three devils turned around to find Serafall's guard rushing towards them.

"What's wrong, Mako-tan?" queried the Satan, no longer in her bubbly voice due to the heartache she was enduring.

"A-at…the Gremory estate…"

No further words were needed for them to summon a magic circle. Appearing outside his home, Sirzechs saw dozens of his relatives standing by a pair of corpses. Even though they were grilled to the bone, it was obvious from their lingering aura that these were devils. His father was shouting at their guards, who were continually offering apologies. His mother was crying while holding up a piece of paper in her hands. He walked over to his parents, but no words were shared between them. He lowered his gaze on the note Venelana had handed to him.

 _Roses are red,_

 _Violets are blue,_

 _This isn't a rhyme,_

 _And it sure as hell isn't for show._

 _I danced with those fools,_

 _I swirled and I twirled._

 _Do as I say or I'll make it rain blood in the Underworld,_

 _~ **Ophis**_

In the snap of a finger, the guards disappeared and so did the Gremory relatives. Lord Gremory had magically transported his wife, son, daughter-in-law and Serafall into his study. "Do you know what this means?"

"Ophis has taken over the Dimensional Gap by killing Great Red," said Sirzechs with clenched teeth, shocking his parents to the core.

"WHAT?!" cried Venelana, her eyes bugging out to the size of saucers. "You knew, and it didn't occur to you to tell us about this?"

"We found out yesterday when we were at the hospital. Ophis paid us a visit there," revealed Grayfia, further sending the elders into a pit of worry. "She told us that th—"

"Ophis simply wants the acknowledgement that she's now the strongest," interrupted Sirzechs, fearing his wife might spill the beans about the offer the dragoness had made. There was no need for his parents to find out that Ophis wanted Grayfia to carry another man's child because his father was a devil through and through, and wouldn't hesitate to accept the offer. As a devil with pride, he would rather die than allow another man to touch his wife.

Grayfia understood what her husband was trying to do, and tears pooled in her eyes. Unfortunately, they couldn't keep this a secret for much longer. They needed to find Trihexa's book before Ophis decides to pay them another visit personally.

Serafall knew that the couple were hiding something, or Grayfia was at least, but she didn't call either of them out on it. All she cared about was helping them get back to a normal life and she was willing to do whatever it takes to do it, even if it means going up against a god.

 ** _xXx_**

Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine a single shop could carry so many clothes. Not only was she shocked by the quantity, but the quality as well since there were garments ranging from the classiest to the trashiest – all laid out in rows in columns, everywhere. "Oh, golly. So many colors."

"This is just the first store, Miya-chan," replied Mikoto with a pat on the woman's shoulder. "We need to get you piles of underwear, dresses, kimonos, gloves, scarves, hairbands…"

The Sekirei started bobbing her head robotically as the MILF rambled on and on. She was listing off items, but it was like she was speaking a completely foreign language. Luckily for her, they had picked her Ashikabi's older brother's fiancé up for this all-day mission.

Izumi had no intention of tagging along on this trip, but she caved into her lover's request for her to go and have some fun. Itachi told her that he would be fine, and that he was going to talk with his father about the medicine he had been prescribed today by Tsunade.

"Mikoto kaa-saan?" prodded Izumi, nudging her mother-in-law. "How about we start Miya-chan from the basics? She looks a little overwhelmed."

"I say we start with some bras," declared a bold voice from behind them, earning a head turn from the purplette. Unsurprisingly, it was yet another huge-breasted female. Such a voluptuous figure and flowing red tresses packaged in a silky white form-fitting kimono – this woman was breathtakingly beautiful. Why was the universe so cruel?

"Miya-chan? this is my best friend, Kushina Uzumaki," said Fugaku's wife with a grin that could light up the world. "Kushina-chan? This is the Miya-chan you've heard so much about."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, dattebane!" chirruped Minato's wife as she quickly brought the woman in for a hug. "I've been wanting to meet you since yesterday, but I lost track of time. You look just as pretty as Mikoto-chan had mentioned."

"Thank you…" whispered Miya, a little flustered. It was obvious from the last name that this woman was Naruto's mother. Hell, it was obvious from their facial features. Their cordial relationship confused her. Was the redhead aware that her son was romantically involved with her best friend?

After hugging her best friend, Kushina had the other younger female in her arms. "I heard about what happened," she whispered, leaning into her ear. "I'm so glad to hear that you're okay, Izumi-chan. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to see you in person earlier."

"It's okay, Kushina oba-san. Thank you," replied the woman emotionally, though at no point did her voice hike above a murmur. She wasn't exactly over what transpired on that battlefield, but she wasn't going to let that get the best of her. It helped that she had such wonderful people there to help her through the ordeal.

"Alrighty then!" declared Mikoto with a clap of her hands. "Let's get this show on the road. Kushina-chan said we need to find some bras and that seems like the best course of action. Getting your measurements now will help us eliminate a ton of potential problems."

Apparently, everyone was onboard with this plan, so the ever-so-confused Miya nodded. She sighed as she was dragged over to one of the workers, who immediately whipped out a flexible piece of tape out of nowhere and invaded her personal space. She couldn't help but scrunch up her face in embarrassment as the woman's hands ran up the sides of her tits. However, she held herself back – she didn't want to cause a scene so soon.

"87 bust, 56 waist, 87 hips," said the bubbly woman while putting away the tape. "Wow, you're so lucky. I've been dying to get your exact figure!"

"R-really?" queried Miya, her brows arched, her voice hopeful. All her life she's been hearing how only women who have big tits and big asses are considered attractive. She's been self-conscious about her figure ever since. It didn't help that most of the douchebags on the previous planet she had crash-landed in were on the lookout for the bustiest of Sekirei.

"Really!" gushed the saleslady. "Anyway, let's get you some clothes. Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Ummm…I need some undergarments," she turned back to her future mother-in-law and shuddered at the fire in those onyx orbs. "I guess a bit of everything."

A fire had also lit up inside the worker's eyes. "Black, grey, pretty much any color will compliment your flowing purple hair. However, if you want to stand out, we can doll you up in the newest trends. I'm thinking skinnies, a white v-neck and a banana yellow cardi."

"Yellow is complimentary of purple, so the yellow cardigan is a good call," piped in Izumi while scratching her chin. "Greens and blues will also do the job. A blue skirt and a green cashmere sweater, perhaps?"

"I don't know about yellow," debated Kushina. "I mean, yellow clothes and purple hair? That sounds like something an inverted Yamanaka would wear, dattebane."

Mikoto burst out laughing at the mental image of Ino Yamanaka in purple hair donning a yellow outfit. "An inverted Yamanaka, genius!" she replied with a giggle. "But I think we're starting to branch off with trying to find an outfit that matches Miya-chan's hair. What we should be doing instead is finding the right shade of each color that best compliments her features. She has a neutral skin tone, so she can wear anything on the color wheel, but it'd be best to go for softened or muted versions of a color instead of the brighter ones. I'm talking dusty pink, jade green, cornsilk yellow, or lagoon blue. For neutral colors, we should be looking at off-whites, coffee, mid-range grays, and black. Oversaturated colors like electric blue and magenta can overwhelm her neutral skin tone. These are only suggestions. Our ultimate goal here is to get her in something she feels confident in."

Every woman in attendance nodded along at the sagely advice. Even the store worker felt humbled. A housewife nearby, who was being assisted by another worker, was tapping the ground with her heel, tempted to go to the Uchiha Matriarch for some advice instead. All eyes were now on the Sekirei, who was slowly creeping away from the store.

Her cries were heard for a mile.

Six hours later, a groaning Miya could be seen limping out of the thirtieth store she had been dragged into. She was fond of shopping, but this was ridiculous. Nothing that was purchased for her today was cheap. Just the items from the last store alone amounted to well over 25 Million Ryo – it was crazy even for royalty. She wasn't the only person grabbing stuff. Every lady in her group was spending money like it didn't matter. Mikoto had bought herself a couple pair of shoes and dresses, Kushina went all out on lingerie, whereas Izumi got some nightgowns.

The final count of shopping bags was staggering, but all of them were somehow stored into scrolls. Kushina had done this, but Miya didn't have the energy to ask what sort of sorcery this was. All she knew was that this had something to do with chakra.

"Oh, what's going on here?"

Miya turned her head in the direction Izumi was facing and was bewildered as hundreds of people were circling the village square. "Is this a special occasion?"

"I wasn't made aware of any new events," said Mikoto, sharing her daughter-in-law's confusion. "I wonder what could cause such a large commotion?"

"Lady Gale! Lady Gale!"

"Oh, shit!" exclaimed Kushina, taken back from hearing the obnoxious fat bastard lusting over the princess. "I almost forgot that Koyuki was supposed to come to Konoha to finish filming her latest movie. Sochi-ko-kun," she corrected herself, almost forgetting that her younger companions were unaware of the truth. "Sochi-kun told me about this last month."

What she also neglected to mention was that her son had told her about this while she was sitting on his lap, getting finger-fucked by him under the blanket covering them. The cherry on top was that this was going on while her oblivious husband was laying on the sofa a few meters away from them. Kushina chuckled softly at how inexperienced she used to be.

Izumi patted her fiancée's brother's girlfriend on the shoulder. "Koyuki-hime is the leader of Snow Country, a place far away from here. She's also a famous actress. She's renowned for starring in the Princess Gale movies."

From the crowd appeared a glimpse of the actress and she was seen in the same outfit she had worn on the last movie set. Her bangs were sweeping the sides of her face and the long black tresses were swaying as she sashayed from one fan to the next. She had on plenty of eyeshadow and while it was a little overwhelming for her features, the red lipstick went with her pompous role for this upcoming movie. She was donning her famous pink jacket that fit her like a glove.

Overall, Miya thought this woman looked sensational, mainly because she didn't have gigantic tits and an equally big ass.

"Hi there!" exclaimed the princess once she spotted the group. She came skipping towards them with a spring in her step. "Mikoto-san, Kushina-san. I was about to come meet the both of you before this shoot, but I got held back by the fans."

"More like mauled."

Mikoto chuckled at her friend and waved off the princess after sharing a hug with her. "Koyuki-san, I'd like for you to meet my eldest son's fiancé, Izumi Uchiha," she announced proudly. "And the woman beside her is Miya and she's my youngest son's girlfriend."

"Oh, I do remember your name from conversing with Mikoto-san in the past, but I had no idea that you're engaged now, Izumi-san. Congratulations!" replied Koyuki in a bubbly voice as she gave the woman a quick hug. "And it's a pleasure to meet you, Miya-san."

The Sekirei didn't show it through her response, but she appreciated the kindness this super-famous woman was showing her.

Izumi was sort of fangirling, but she held it in fairly well.

"So, where is Naruto-kun?" asked Koyuki, unable to keep silent about it any longer. "I've been meaning to write him a letter informing him of my arrival, but I decided to surprise him by coming here to film the final scene of my new movie."

This girl obviously had a crush on the blond shinobi, and each woman reacted differently to it.

Izumi was squealing inwardly because she was daydreaming about setting up her surrogate brother with the actress. She used to model as a hobby back at the academy, and it was the reason why she had retired from the shinobi force. She still trains seven days a week, but acting has always been her dream. From this union she could get the big push she needed to pursue her passion. She rubbed her hands together, cackling at her nefarious plan.

Miya was significantly more displeased with this. The blond was already having the time of his life ruining another woman's marriage. The last thing she wanted to see was for him to ruin the life of this actress. She didn't know why she was feeling so negatively towards Naruto, for such bias was against her character.

This didn't surprise Mikoto in the slightest because she was aware of how much attention her lover got from the opposite gender. With the exception of her best friend, who she knew the blond was madly in love with, she didn't have to worry about any other girl coming into the picture because of how loyal he was to her. Speaking of her best friend, she saw the redhead gnashing her teeth together, and reminded herself that it was time for them to have another talk. This conversation would undoubtedly trigger the Red Hot Habanero.

"I haven't seen much of otouto-kun these past few days, though he did spend the night at Itachi-kun's home two nights ago," said Izumi, unaware of Miya standing beside her cringing at why the blond had spent the night. "I'm sure Kushina oba-san knows where he is."

Kushina glared at her best friend, who shot her a grin, before shaking her head. "Sochi-kun has been a little preoccupied with some business, so I doubt that he'll have any free time today."

She made a mental note of sending a clone to warn her son from coming here and potentially coming under this harlot's charm. She was nowhere near as comfortable as Mikoto was in this regard because she couldn't shoo away the thought of another woman getting chummy with her beloved.

Koyuki sighed, a frown marring her face. "Oh…I guess I'll have to get a hold of him later. I won't be leaving for the next four days anyway, so it's not like I won't get a chance to see him."

"It's time, Koyuki-sama!"

The princess performed a one-eighty on command, like a professional actress, and clapped her hands together. "It's time for us to start filming now, but before I go, are any of you interested in becoming part of the movie?"

"What?!" cried Izumi, her head snapping forward, her eyes bugged out. A chance to pursue her dream of becoming an actress? She would be foolish to reject it. "I'm so there! What roles are open? Will I have some dialogue? Can I pronounce words exaggeratedly?"

Koyuki laughed at the excited lady. "Let's see what I can do," she replied, wrapping an arm around her. "Who else is willing?"

"Kushina-chan and I have never been fans of acting, but if you need a second opinion before releasing your movie, you know who to call," replied Mikoto with her friend nodding along. "I'm sure Miya-chan will be more than happy to accompany you, though."

Miya turned to the blackette in shock, only to meet stern onyx orbs. She shuddered under her gaze. "S-sure."

"Great!" chirruped the leader of Snow Country. "Come, girls. The set awaits!"

Kushina turned to her friend, a smile gracing her features. "This could be a good opportunity for those two to bond with one another. I can see them becoming close friends."

"They're really good girls," praised Fugaku's wife. "Anyway, I think it's time for us to have ourselves a talk. Let's take this to our usual café."

Kushina arched a brow, sensing the underlying serious tone, but she had no reason to disagree since this place was becoming too crowded for her. The journey back to the café took two minutes most since they were at a walking distance from it. The moment she stepped foot into the shop was when she realized she had stepped into a lion's den.

Their friends were here.

And every one of them was livid.

"Now, now," began Kushina, waving her hands in surrender. "I know I've been absent from our weekly hangouts, but I have my reasons, dattebane."

"Fuck that!" roared Tsume Inuzuka, her fangs sparkling as though she wanted to bite some sense into her childhood friend. She was donning her usual jonin attire, which didn't come a surprise to anyone – she was always ready for combat.

"You couldn't bother leaving us a letter? You couldn't even call us?" inquired Inori Yamanaka, her brown eyes searching her sheepish-looking friend for answers. The public was right about referring to her as her daughter's future-self because they looked nearly identical to one another. They even wore their blonde hair the same way and wore similar outfits.

"She's here now, isn't she? And didn't I tell you all that Kushina-chan was going to be back by the end of the month?" spoke Mikoto before the rest of her friends could say their piece.

Hitomi Hyuuga may be a sweetheart, but she was a killjoy when angered. She was furious as fuck, which was evident from the fact her dojutsu was activated. Back when they were kids, Tsume called her a bitch because it was considered an endearment in her clan. Hitomi took it so bad that a dark aura surrounded her for weeks. Even now she hated being called a bitch, which was something the Inuzuka took advantage of every so often.

Yoshino Yamanaka was a force to be reckoned with and she didn't take shit from anyone. As someone who lived with a too-lazy-to-be-bothered husband and a just as lazy son, she was constantly in a mood, and she hated being disappointed. Had it not been for Mikoto's outburst, she would've definitely yelled at the redhead for neglecting to come to their get-togethers.

Now that the air around them wasn't as tense, Kushina sat down on a free chair. "It's chaos outside."

"Tell me about it," snorted Yoshino. "I wanted to grab some bread from the bakery this morning, but there were so many people that the shop closed down. Apparently, the owner is a massive fan."

"It mainly has to do with Koyuki-hime's surprise visit," added Hitomi. "I was going to…hey, wait…" she paused here, her Byakugan narrowing at her black-haired friend. "Are you pregnant, Mikoto-chan?"

"You're what?!" roared Tsume, once again in a fit of rage after confirming this from sniffing the air around her. "You are pregnant! Thanks for telling us, bitch!"

"Sorry?" said Mikoto as cutely as she could. "You're right. I've been neglectful of many things and I should've broke the news to all of you the second I found out."

Uncrossing her arms, Inori sighed to herself. "I guess it can't be helped. I would've blabbed about it to everyone anyway, so you were right to keep this a secret."

Were they still bitter about the lack of communication? Sure. That said, none of them could really stay angry at Mikoto. Thus, they all chimed in with congratulating their pregnant friend. Before further words could be exchanged amongst them, The Blond Mother Lover appeared next to their table in a swirl of leaves. The civilians in the café all panicked verbally and physically, but the ninja in the crowd were completely unfazed by the surprise arrival.

Tsume licked her lips, eyeing the hunky brat she's been silently yearning to invite between her legs. Her husband was forced to marry her due to clan traditions, but not only was he a shitty lay, he was too weak for her and not even all the money in the world could make her love him. This youngster's aura was that of an alpha and taking a whiff of it was enough to make her cream her panties. Unfortunately, she would do nothing about this lust because Kushina was her friend. Oh, well. The blond was going to be railing on her in her dreams tonight.

"Greetings, ladies," said Naruto with a deep, husky voice, sensual enough to bring Kiba's mother to a state of submissive bliss. "I apologize for cutting in, but I have to speak with these two gorgeous supermodels here," he added, slinging his arms around his mother and godmother. "We'll be quick."

Even before becoming his lover, her son had never hesitated to compliment her, even when they were in the presence of her friends. Mikoto looked just as relaxed, mainly because this was nothing new to her. Naruto has always treated her with the utmost care.

Once they were several feet away, but still in clear sight of the gathered Konoha mothers, Naruto decided to speak up. "Tou-san has to attend that Kage Summit tomorrow and we're going to head out within the next ten minutes."

Had this been unexpected, Mikoto would've been furious with her lover for dropping this bomb on her, but there was nothing he kept from her, so she was fully aware that he was leaving today. Kushina was also aware of this, but she had completely lost track of time and was now feeling a little disappointed. Her son had promised her that he would work his magic on her ass this afternoon. It looks like this would be the one time he wouldn't be able to fulfil his promise.

It was then they felt their lover's hand running down their backs, traveling down to their buttocks, until they could no longer feel his touch. Their kimonos started lifting from the bottom, hiking up their ankles.

"Ummm…Naru-koi…"

Naruto didn't listen; he kept lifting their kimonos until they got the message and held their dresses up by the hem for him. In a short few seconds, he was in possession of a doughy butt cheek of both married women.

"S-sochi-koi...my friends are right there," stuttered Kushina, her heart pounding hard into her chest as her son inched her thong to the side and dipped a finger into her crack, the tip barely touching the outer rim of her anus. Sure, she wanted him to fulfill his promise of playing with her ass, but this wasn't how she imagined he would do it. Couldn't they find a bathroom or something? This was crazy!

"Your friends aren't going to suspect a thing. No one can see your backs from this angle. All they can see are our faces, so stay calm," whispered Naruto, attempting to penetrate his lovers but unable to do so due to how forcefully they were clenching their cheeks. It surprised him how similarly they were reacting. He thought for sure Mikoto would be more relaxed than his mother since he's done similar things to her in the past. "This is going to be a long journey, and I can't go without having something to drink. Now spread your butts and let me in."

A blush was coloring Mikoto's cheeks from how nasty of a situation she was in. Not even the time when she fucked her best friend's son knowing the redhead was watching could compare to this. Despite wanting to drop her hands and let go of her kimono, she obeyed his order and slightly widened her stance, to which he responded by shoving two fingers at once. She jerked forward, her hair flying all over her face, whimpering, gasping and rotating her ass. She felt so incredibly tight that it was like he was breaking her in all over again. Their friends were sitting a couple tables away, the cashier was taking orders, dozens of patrons were chatting away, and every single one of them was oblivious to the fact she was getting her asshole explored in public.

Not only was he fingering her near her best friend, he was doing the same thing to her. She could hear the woman's heavy breathing since they were only a couple feet apart. She could see her bucking back and forth, both of them receiving identical intensity from him. She could sense her skyrocketing arousal and couldn't blame her for losing herself so easily because her own brain cells were scrambling from the stimulation. He hadn't initiated a sex session with them present in the same room, mainly because they were both opposed to it. Now he was pleasuring them simultaneously for the first time.

"Oh…oh fuck, daddy," cooed Fugaku's wife as her son's best friend dragged his ring finger along the walls of her anus while his ring finger circled around inside her. Blood was rushing to her clitoris, coercing it to emerge from its hood. The metaphorical factory in her cunt was working overtime to produce sweet nectar. Fireworks were going off inside her head. Her huge tits started heaving up and down against her silk kimono, her nipples hard as steel. Ripples were running through her doughy-packed cheeks as his palm kept smacking against her with every thrust of his fingers. She felt that familiar spasm in her legs, but she tried with all her might not to inform any of the patrons in the café of her skyrocketing arousal.

Kushina stopped bucking her hips and turned her head, surprise plastered across her flushed face. Her best friend was calling the blond, "daddy"? She recalled the last time she went that submissive for her son. She had dressed up in rags and the blond took her so rough that she ended up crying from his brutal treatment of her. Back then, she wasn't ready to take things to such an extreme level, so she told him that they shouldn't try it again. But recently, she's been dreaming for a repeat of that episode. It wasn't until her son channeled fire chakra into her asshole through the tip of his fingers that she snapped back to reality.

"I'mmm…ggonnnnaa cummmm," warned Kushina as quietly as she could, fearing that shouting would alert the strangers that something was going on. Her right leg kicked out straight when her muscles involuntarily began seizing. Her clit was screaming as she squeezed her thighs together to push him out of her, but he kept his fingers lodged inside her. The heat was reaching the shallowest depths of her rectum, somehow managing to stimulate her snatch, and she couldn't help but start stomping her feet. The thrusting went from gentle to haphazard until he was sawing in and out of her like he didn't care that she was his mother.

She was feeling so hot that she wanted to let go of her kimono and start squeezing her breasts. Her toes were starting to curl and it would only be a matter of time until her body would go stiff. Paying a quick glance at her bestie, she noted her clenching her jaw, her mouth opening and closing. Agreeing to share her son was one thing, but knowing he's pleasuring her best friend alongside her was another. However, it was difficult to think straight because she was constantly being reminded that she was getting finger-fucked in front of an audience. She was newly introduced to voyeurism, but this wasn't her cuckold husband who was watching them; she was in the presence of her friends and total strangers. At any minute they could get caught red-handed because the smell of pastries was no longer the only sweet aroma traveling through the air. She could envision the ignominy that would ensue, which most likely would reduce Lady Kushina to a common whore.

Be that as it may, this adrenaline was her pussy's predilection.

"Cummminggg…" whispered Mikoto, confirming to be on the same wavelength as her friend. Having put on hundreds of shows for her husband, in which she was getting her brains banged out by his master, she knew full well that her climaxes in those sessions hit her harder than she would squirt in a typical one-on-one setting. Furthermore, despite how she now felt about having sex with Naruto in front of her sons, she could never forget the mindboggling orgasm she had while exhibiting to them that mommy was taking it up the ass.

This climax was just as memorable.

First the ingress of her pregnant cervix squeezed tight. Then her inner walls collapsed. Even her occupied asshole contracted. Gallons of juice were now gushing down her sacred tunnel, and the marble floor was taking the full blunt of the splashes. Her heeled shoes were catching the occasional splash, in spite of her spreading her legs wider. She was spasming uncontrollably and was forced to clamp her mouth shut to avoid anyone hearing her. She was now floating around in a white paradise as a result of the million of light particles bombarding her field of vision. She closed her eyes, hanging her head as she rode the high of her orgasm.

Kushina was now in the standing doggy-style position, her fat ass pointing to the storage room of the café, her son's fingers still buried deep in her rectum. She was unable to remain standing upright because she had squirted with far greater intensity than her best friend. If she were to stand on a bathroom scale right now, she would find that she's lost two pounds in water weight. Her son was a god and her world revolved around him. He always had ways of surprising her by using her preferences to heighten the sexual experience for her. She took long, deep breaths, beads of water droplets trickling down her face. To no surprise, he came through with his promise by playing with her ass this afternoon.

Humming in delight, Naruto withdrew his fingers from his lovers and ran a hand along their respective nether regions. He gave them a thorough massage, wiping their pussies down, eliciting another round of sensual moans, before pulling his hands away and bringing them to his lips. Two mothers, two wives, two goddesses, their delicious juice mixing together in his mouth. "Hmmm…now this journey is going to be a piece of cake."

"I can't believe you sometimes, Naru-koi," whispered Mikoto after catching her breath. "Making me cum in public, in front of all my friends."

"It was fucking hot, dattebane," added Kushina, still in a daze. Finally removing her hands from the hem of her kimono, allowing it to fall back in place, she looked over at her friend, both suddenly feeling awkward about what had transpired just now. Was she going to request for a repeat performance? No. This was pretty much a one-time thing. Nevertheless, doing this has helped them achieve yet another milestone in their relationship with the blond.

"No one would've found out about this anyway," said Naruto, holding both shaking ladies in his arms. "We've been under the Invisibility Cloak this entire time."

The two women looked up at him donning identical shocked expressions. He could've told them before pleasuring them that they were safe, but he had clearly planned to bring them to an orgasm from imagining that they could get caught at any second. Mikoto was especially taken back by this, knowing him better than anyone. She should've caught on long ago – he was truly a crafty genius.

"I love you both," whispered Naruto as he uncoiled himself from them. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

Their admissions of love were left hanging in the air because he had vanished in a swirl of leaves, thus finally bringing them out of the Invisibility Cloak they were trapped inside of. Hitomi was the first from their group to spot them, but Tsume was the one who hollered for them to "get the fuck back already".

Kushina turned to her bestie, finally calming down from the tantalizing episode. "I love him."

"I love him more," argued Mikoto hotly.

Creamy nectar was still dribbling down the sides of their legs.

 ** _xXx_**

"Oh, look. It's Miya the Clown!"

"Stop it, Izumi-chan!" cried Miya, infuriated with the ton of makeup that the artists decided to apply on her face. So much eyeshadow and far too much foundation. All she needed was a red nose and fluffy red hair and she could truly pass off as a clown.

"You look good, Miya-chan," said Koyuki, fully prepared for a glare and wasn't surprised when the purplette directed one at her. "Your role is of a model struggling to maintain her youth. All you have to do is film the scene with the makeup. Then you'll have to remove it for your next scene, which will feature you realizing that you're beautiful the way you are. It's a really touching scene."

Not expecting to have a role greater than a single line, the Sekirei was surprised that she was receiving a multiple scene role. "I guess that's okay."

"Hey, no fair!" exclaimed Izumi, crossing her arms, pouting at the princess. "Why don't I have a bigger part in the movie? I thought you said I'll get something worthwhile!"

"And you will," replied Koyuki calmly. "I've decided that you're going to play the role of my assistant. In this role you're going to be filmed answering phones, helping me with some paperwork, going over a few things about my daily plans. You will have a couple of lines that you can choose from. I'm going to visit the producer right now and I'll have him prepare the list for you. After that we can start shooting. Sound good?"

All Itachi's fiancé could do in response was nod so uncontrollably that her eyes started to roll to the back of her head. This was beyond her wildest imagination. It was incredible that her first time acting was going to be in a blockbuster hit like Princess Gale. But to be presented such a significant role? She was so overwhelmed with joy that tears welled in her eyes. This was a dream come true for her. A literal dream come true.

Miya placed a hand over the woman's shoulder. "This is exciting."

"It is," whispered Izumi breathlessly. "If it wasn't for otoutu-kun, Koyuki-hime wouldn't have planned a surprise visit for Konoha and I wouldn't have been granted this chance to live out my dream. Remind me to pick up a gift for him. Actually, cross that. I need to find a way to make those two become a couple. They would look great together, don't you think?"

"I suppose," replied Miya, no longer comfortable with the conversation since it involved the blond shinobi. "I still don't get why Mikoto-sama is cheating on Fugaku-sama."

"What did you say?" asked Izumi, spinning around to face her.

She thought she had spoken inwardly, but not only did she say this out loud, she said the worst possible thing out loud. It was clear from this reaction that Izumi wasn't aware of Mikoto's affair. The woman was obviously the only one in the Uchiha family who didn't know. Oh, how badly she had fucked up. Why did her Ashikabi tell her this secret and not warn her beforehand? Thankfully, she was saved by Koyuki, who was skipping towards them with a pile of papers in hand.

"Here you are ladies," said the actress, handing a document to each of them. "These are our scripts for the movie. I've had your names printed on there as well. I must start shooting my first scene in half an hour, so let's go over your lines. If you feel that you need someone else to go over your lines with afterward, don't hesitate to ask any of the other actors for help."

Miya nodded along, but Izumi was still on guard. The mention of cheating reminded her of what her future father-in-law had told her about finding another man. There was no way a sweet angel like Mikoto Uchiha was an adulteress.

Or was there?

 ** _xXx_**

She used to scoff at the notion that sorrow, quiet desperation, and hopelessness go hand in hand with getting older. The events of this morning were still fresh for her. She couldn't get over the fact that her former student's son had approached her and explained how he's been having dreams of his fiancé getting fucked by the man who his mother was having an affair with.

Getting over that shock was one thing.

This shock was something else entirely.

"You want me to what?"

"I want you to strengthen my cervix with chakra, oba-sensei," repeated Kushina with a roll of her eyes. Both she and her best friend used to be on the team led by Tsunade. Because the blonde was related to her through Mito, she called her "oba-sensei", much to the blonde's ire. She was sure the anger was just a coverup – the old bag clearly loved hearing that.

After that get-together with her friends and getting over that pleasurable anal drilling in the café, she decided to go home and take a long, long shower. Tsunade's office was her final destination for today.

"This is so fucked up," muttered Dan's wife. "You're cheating on Minato. Our Hokage. With your own son."

There wasn't even the slightest bit of guilt on her face. "I didn't want to beat around the bush, but I didn't want to outright spell it out to you," she answered neutrally. "Anyway, you're correct, oba-sensei. I am cheating on my husband with my son. I heard from Mikoto-chan that she got work done on her cervix, so I wish for you to do the same thing done to me. Sochi-koi has a massive cock and I'd rather not come to you later down the road all bruised down there, dattebane."

Getting this operation done was something she had kept from her son. It wasn't that she didn't trust him or didn't want to involve him. This was something she felt she had to do on her own. It wasn't just a matter of independence. There was a motive behind it – a selfish motive.

' _Just how good is the brat?_ ' thought Tsunade for the umpteenth time, once again unable to arrive to a logical conclusion. For a confident, loyal woman like Mikoto Uchiha to betray her wedding vows was a feat in itself, but for the stubborn-as-all-hell-redhead to go behind the Hokage's back was beyond her comprehension. There was no hesitance in Kushina as she praised her son's weapon of mass destruction. It was like the woman was proud of her infidelity.

She hadn't told Mikoto this, but when the blackhead was laying down for the surgery, she had evaluated the woman's chakra network for any inconsistencies, only to find none. There was nothing wrong with the woman – she was thinking straight. She could see nothing wrong with the Uzumaki Matriarch either. Kushina wasn't simply cheating on the Hokage. She was aware that Mikoto was also getting fucked by Naruto. For the blackette to reveal the cervix-strengthening spoke volumes of their comfortableness around this affair. It couldn't just be the terrifyingly huge cock she had heard about that was responsible for breaking these ladies.

There was clearly something else at play, here.

There was no small-talk between them, despite the operation taking far longer than expected. Her hands were shaking, sweat dripping down her forehead. So sloppy was her movement that it reminded her of back when she first got into medicine, back when she had hemophobia. After what seemed like an eternity, she took a few steps back, barely acknowledging the words of gratitude from her patient. Before she knew it, the redhead was walking out of the theater with a newly chakra-enhanced cervix.

Collapsing to the floor, the buxom blonde went through the plethora of nasty visuals that were assaulting her mind. She was sitting in a puddle of her own juices, for the first time having drenched her kimono at work. The last thing she wanted to do was betray her husband's trust by daydreaming about her godson's gigantic dick. She had tried locking up such thoughts these past couple of weeks, but now she couldn't stop thinking about Naruto banging the shit out of her former students.

The human mind is weak, which is why people should never let desperation force them to consider options that they ordinarily wouldn't consider. Unfortunately, even a veteran like her could only handle so much. Stepping out of the theater, she marched straight up to her long-time assistant with a dark look in her eyes.

" **Shizune!** " roared the Sannin, scaring the lady senseless. "Call the brat! Tell him to bring his blond ass over here right now!"

The pig owner placed a hand over her chest, calming her racing heart. ' _What did you do, Naruto-kun?_ '

 ** _xXx_**

"Esteemed Kage, please be seated," announced Sadao Shinji, the mediator for this first-ever Kage Summit. The location for this meeting was Hoshigakure, and Sadao was the fifth Hoshikage. Decades have come and gone, and with unqualified leaders, they were never referred to as a Great Shinobi village. When he heard of the summit, he jumped at the opportunity to invite the leaders here in the hopes that they see that his village has been underestimated for far too long.

Thousands of hours of manpower has gone into renovating and modernizing the buildings, homes, offices, schools. Sadao had enlisted the services of the top-tier architects to do this. He had also paid top ryo for missing-nin to settle down here, so that they can officially open up a ninja academy. And when the four Kage showed up, he was thrilled to hear them praise the commitment he's making to raise the standards of his village.

Minato graciously sat down on his chair, though he was anything but comfortable. All eyes were on him, and it was a little difficult for him to be sitting when his master was standing two feet behind him. However, he bore through the emotional turmoil to channel the Hokage. The two men accompanying him on this journey were Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Let's get on with this," muttered a grumpy Raikage whose brother had been rapping nonstop through this fucking journey. He sat down on his chair, and it squeaked, but that was to be expected for a man of his build. His dark skin looked ashy from the stress, though that may have more to do with him palming his face every so often. His cheekbones looked more pronounced than usual and so did the crease on his forehead. He was shirtless as usual but was donning a white haori along with his ceremonial hat.

"I say we should wait for our mediator to begin," added the Kazekage politely, earning a scoff from the large man. Gaara sighed, running a hand through his short auburn hair, having just taken off his hat. He was donning a more traditional Suna outfit for today's gathering that consisted of a long-sleeved crimson coat and dark trousers. Over the coat he was wearing two buckled belts, a grey vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder, and two buckled belts which he was using to carry his gourd.

"I agree with Kazekage-sama," added the Mizukage, vehemently against the Raikage's impudence. For a woman of her stature, she was breathtakingly beautiful with sparkling green eyes that she often used to captivate the opposite gender with. Her ankle-length, auburn hair was styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Her long-sleeved, dark blue dress fell just below the knees. It was a form-fitting dress, one which caught the attention of dozens of men on the journey to Hoshigakure. She was a widely-renowned flirt and she was proud of it.

The tension in the room was so thick one could almost cut it with a knife.

This tension also extended to the entourage of the gathered Kage. Naruto was on high-alert as he studied every guard in attendance. Several of them were eyeing him and his teacher, but their glares meant nothing to him because there was no one he didn't have intel on, whereas they didn't know jackshit about him. Ao had the Byakugan, Darui wielded Black Lightning, and he was more than familiar with his friends from Sunagakure.

Konoha had this in the bag.

"I'd like to begin by saying that this meeting, if successful, can change the shinobi world as we know it," spoke Sadao passionately. "Please note that violence will not be accepted here. Please respect one another and please do not speak over the other. We are here to address significant issues out amiably. With that said, who'd like to go first?"

"I'll go first," announced A, though it came to no surprise to anyone present. "Kumo has the manpower, the skills, the extensive libraries. We live up in the mountains and while living at such an altitude has its benefits, we are starting to struggle economically because of those brats from Sky."

"The Land of Sky?" queried Gaara. "Why are they causing you trouble?"

"It's how far they've gotten in technological advancement," answered the professional wrestler looking, Stone Cold Stunner looking Kage. "I don't know how it's possible, but they're causing climate change artificially through some bizarre flying saucer. One of my men shot it down and noticed that it had the Sky symbol. Any attempts to find them has resulted in failure. Has anyone experienced a similar problem with them?"

Mei was taken back with this news and shook her head. "I've never faced such a problem, Raikage-dono. Why would they be doing this?"

"The hell do I know?" replied A hotly, earning a sharp look from the woman. "The Hokage should have more of an idea about this anyway. Konoha was responsible for defeating Sky back in the Second Shinobi War, after all."

"So they're taking revenge on us by messing with Kumo?" asked Minato, bewildered. "It's been two decades since we defeated them. I genuinely did not know they had survived our attack."

Gaara also sensed the hostility and decided to pipe in. "I don't believe Konoha's actions from that far back has anything to do with what's happening now, Raikage-sama. I'm sure we can get some tracker units on the job to find Sky and take care of this mess. For all we know this isn't even an attack on Kumo."

Suddenly, the temperature in the conference center dropped. The walls started to shake, and the lights started to flicker. There was a heaviness in the air and it was clear it was artificial. Every person in the room tensed up. Ao quickly activated his Byakugan, but before he could make sense of anything, the whiskered blond in the room was already making moves.

"There's someone on the outskirts of the village charging up an attack," announced Naruto to the gathered leaders. "I'm going to deal with it."

With that, he was gone.

"Such a handsome devil…" muttered Mei under her breath. She had originally wanted to flirt with the Hokage, but she found herself wanting to get a piece of that muscular young son of his. Unfortunately, he was showing no interest in her. She would try again after this meeting. "Should we continue? Or should we step outside and watch from a distance?"

The answer was obvious.

Twenty-three miles away, Naruto came across the intruder responsible for summoning up the energy he had picked up on through his sensory abilities. She was a woman with red tresses so luscious and silky that it reminded him of his mother's hair. She was also built like a goddess, with big, juicy tits that were struggling to remain contained within her top. There was no denying that this woman was powerful. He could also sense a tremendous amount of energy from her.

The redhead looked up in surprise before sneering at him, but at no point did she stop channeling energy into the ground. This man was taller and far more muscular than the bastard Iwa held in contempt, but it was clear this wasn't the man responsible for murdering thousands of her villagers in cold blood. "Ah, the Yellow Flash's son."

"I suggest you head home… _now_."

Her lips twisted into a dark smirk. "Or what? Do you have any idea who I am?"

"I do," replied Naruto calmly. "You're a slut from Iwa."

She wasn't given time to clap back because the area around them started to distort. Trees started shaking as well as the ground. Rocks and pebbles started hovering in midair. The air became so dense that it became unbearable to breathe it in because the oxygen was being separated by the carbon monoxide – and the latter was on her side. She had such immense magical power that she could change the climate of a town without much effort. However, this man wasn't just changing the climate, he was exuding so much power that she was forced to slash the air with her staff.

The pressure kept spiking up, and it had become so severe now that her partner Deidara could no longer remain floating up in the sky on his clay bird. And this was just from this Konoha ninja flexing his chakra.

Who was he?

"Fuck this, un!" roared Deidara as he stretched out his fist towards Naruto.

This did nothing because the air had become so condensed that he was moving in slow motion for the whiskered blond. Ducking his head, Naruto struck him deep in the gut, his fist hitting so deep into the flesh that a glob of saliva flew out of his mouth. He then twisted his leg around, landing a successful roundhouse kick and followed that up with another kick to the face. Another kick, then a punch. The next punch was funneled with chakra. The chakra wasn't the usual blue they were all familiar with – it had a silvery outline to it.

When he swung, it was with such force that he ripped through the air while connecting the fist to Deidara's face. The wind swooshed around them as they carried the sounds of his jawbone cracking under the sheer power of his punch. Deidara hollered out as two of his teeth came shooting out of his mouth and blood streamed down his chin. Moving about was easier said than done because the gravitational pull was so immense that it was delaying his thought process. The next fist struck him in the solar plexus and from there he knew he couldn't fight this man in close combat.

He needed to get as far away as possible, as soon as possible. He's fought with the Tsuchikage—well, sparred is more like it—but not once had he felt so hopeless. This man was tossing him around like a mere child's plaything and he could do nothing but accept the beating. Using clay jutsu would've worked had his bag been on his person. Sadly for him, the bag was near the spot he had landed on. He was once again tugged by the foot, propelling him a solid three feet into the air before he got slammed back down into the ground with a thrust from those huge arms. It was with such pressure that it created a crater in the ground.

"What…in…the actual…fuck…" hissed Irene, watching on as her partner made a feeble attempt to crawl to his bag, but his assailant moved closer and closer until he was yanking the bomber up by the hair. Another hand was clutching Deidara's throat. The bomber had long since lost consciousness and was getting choked just for the fuck of it. Finally coming to terms that this man was seconds away from ending her fellow villager's life, she released as much magical energy as possible, tearing through the dense air, before charging at the blond.

"Special delivery, bitch," said Naruto as he tossed the Iwa shinobi to the woman. With a burst of speed, the clay bag was now in his possession and was then burnt to a crisp. "Even if he wakes up, Deidara is nothing without his toys. Take him and leave before I decide to kill you both."

This man not only knew who her partner was, he was also privy of his special ability of using explosive clay. Had Deidara learned that S-rank kinjutsu from their village, he wouldn't be in the situation that he is in now. She had told Onoki to let him use the technique that could allow him to gain a mouth on each palm and along his chest, but the old man outright refused. The first thing she was going to do after becoming Kage was allow her shinobi to use forbidden jutsu if she feels they can handle them. Unfortunately, Deidara was now out of commission.

Setting him down, she stared into the ocean blue orbs of her opponent. Such raw power – it was maddening. None of this was going according to plan. All of that energy she had wasted channeling was in preparation for the Universe One magic. The plan was to manipulate the geography of Hoshigakure and alter its landscape by compressing the land. From there she would send the Kage in different locations and separate them from their guards. The next step was to cast a wide-scale enchantment on them and force them to bend to her will. However, that plan had gone to shit due to the blond's interference.

Slowly, a smirk crept up to her elegant features. And just like that, the whiskered blond was placed under her enchantment. She cackled as his body started taking on a monstrous form. His face was especially looking hideous: flames pouring forth from atop his head, his teeth becoming fang-like, his upper face shadowing out with only his eyes visible as gleaming rounds. The whole point of this enchantment was to take away his intelligence and thinking, turning him into a puppet that would do as she pleased. She then forced her magical power on him, exerting as much of it as possible to break his mind.

It was all fun and games until she began coughing up blood.

A dozen kunai were digging into her back.

"W-what…the…" cursed Irene, expelling more magical energy to expel the kunai from her body. She turned around, observing that he was back to normal and not under her spell. "How did you?"

Naruto didn't respond, no longer in the mood for playtime. Putting two fingers together and resting it on his left wrist, he deactivated the second limiter on his body, summoning so much chakra that everyone in a thousand-mile radius could feel it. Despite rooting her feet, Irene was unable to withstand the energy he was outputting. Thankfully, Hoshigakure was tucked away in the middle of nowhere. The wind was scary strong now, so strong in fact that trees were getting ripped by their roots and sent flying in every which direction. Cracks were appearing all over the ground, giving the impression that it was about to split open.

Iwa's ANBU Commander swallowed a lump in her throat as Naruto kept channeling chakra, and the blue sky of a moment ago began morphing into something much more sinister. The clouds began to churn. Boiling and roiling like a vortex of hatred, they paused, and finally fused into a vast thundercloud. Thunder rumbled with a clangorous clap of fury, a electrostatic crackling charged the atmosphere, then finally an explosion of lightning-flame emblazoned the sky, scarring its darkness. It skewered through the sky and a single vein arrowed towards the whiskered shinobi. It squeaked once before rupturing, fracturing and finally electrocuting – or at least that's what should've happened. Instead, his body began absorbing the lightning's fury and scintillating brilliance. He was now standing before her as the embodiment of the Shinigami.

For the first time in her life, Irene was experiencing fear. She didn't fear her husband when he imprisoned her. She didn't fear fighting. She didn't fear killing. People used to fear her by simply being in her presence. However, this man was overpowering her magical energy to the point she was exhausting her reserves. Deciding now to take drastic measures, she went on the offensive with dragon slayer magic. The enchantment she was casting now, according to Belserion, could only be performed by an actual dragon. But over the decades through vigorous training, she was finally able to make due without the handicap.

" **Deus Sema.** "

A colossally-sized boulder from space began heading straight for earth.

She was enchanting a meteor.

Irene watched as the blond grounded his feet, realizing the danger about to befall the village nearby. He began running through a sequence of hand-signs, none of which she was familiar with, which was odd, considering she's pretty much seen it all. A silver aura started surrounding the blond before he thrusted his hands out to the sky and from his mouth expelled such a powerful blast that it sent her skidding back about twenty feet. Sweat started dripping down her forehead from the sheer heat emitting from the humongous beam of silver chakra even from a distance. Fireworks went off upon contact and her eyes bugged out in horror when thousands of pieces of asteroid debris started floating down to the ground. This man—she wasn't sure if he was a human—had destroyed a meteor with one fucking blast. How could she have made such a grave miscalculation?

The darkness in the sky started to fade as Naruto stopped destroying the area by exerting his chakra. This was the reason why he had applied limiters on his body via fuinjutsu. At the age of ten he had so much chakra that it dwarfed the reserves of every Konoha villager put together. At thirteen years old he was capable of tearing through time and space with a full burst of his chakra. There was no telling what he was capable of now nor did he care – the shinobi life meant nothing to him. He lived and breathed for Kushina and Mikoto. He turned to the woman he had just put in her place. Running a hand through his hair, he began walking towards her, his cerulean blue orbs now interested in rearranging that pretty face.

He had the simian eyes of a demon, and they were simmering with spite as she raised her staff to defend herself. They seemed tundra-cold and merciless, two pools of chilling, draconic blue. He beckoned her to attack him and spoke with a cold, guttural accent that sent shivers down her spine. There was a gravelly aspect to it, as if stones were scraping together. His voice fitted his whiskered cheeks perfectly – this man was an Alpha.

All he did was swipe his hand and her staff broke into two halves. Another swipe and she was bleeding profusely from her left thigh – he was commanding the wind like a sword. She wasn't presented any time to react because of the lopsided grin he was directing at her, taunting her to make another move. Seeing her imminent death in his eyes, Irene shakily rose to her feet and grabbed ahold of her unconscious partner. Now that the gravitational pull wasn't fifty times greater than the earth's normal gravitational pull, she could use her ability of flight and get the fuck out of dodge. As she flew away, she casted a final gaze down at the man who had utterly humiliated her. He simply waved her off with a careless smirk before walking back in the direction of Hoshigakure. He didn't even look winded.

Iwa now had another reason to fear Konoha.

A much bigger reason.

Meanwhile, Naruto was once again entering Hoshigakure, pleased that nothing within the village had been damaged. A shadow clone of his had been setting up a fuinjutsu barrier and it had worked without fail. The Raikage, Mizukage and their entourage were gaping like fish, realizing now the kind of soldier Konoha has been keeping a secret for so long. Gaara was more familiar with Naruto's strength, though he had no idea his friend had more or less become a god. Minato was shaking in his boots, the submissive in him tingling at how dominant his master was. Jiraiya, on the other hand, was the only person who knew of his true potential.

It was all in a day's work for The Blond Mother Lover.

* * *

 **Plot, erotica, a little fighting, and a fuckton of character development – this was the lengthiest chapter I've ever written. I'm absolute shit at battle scenes, but I hope you all liked it. By the way, a big, heartfelt thank you to all those who left feedback in the previous chapter.  
**

 **ŮƥƋăŧęď ɧąȓƹɱ ʆȉȿʈ**

 **~ Narutoverse: Izumi Uchiha, Kaguya Otsutsuki, Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, Tsunade Senju, and a potential sixth candidate (undecided if there's going to be one).**

 **~ Crossover: Irene Belserion, Grayfia Lucifuge, Miya Asama, and a potential fourth candidate (undecided if there's going to be one).**

 **P.S: I've responded to everyone who left feedback on the previous chapter through the site's private messaging system. Since I cannot do the same for the guests, I'll be replying to them here.**

 ** _Anonymuttt, well now this is a review that can make an author's day. I appreciate your kind words and I'm pleased that you're enjoying the fic thus far. I am a big fan of the romance myself. Thanks for giving your point of view on chapter 12's reception. Thanks for the feedback!_**

 ** _DatBASTARDKurtis, well, bud, that's quite the name change. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter. Ophis is one crafty dragoness I tell ya. Kaguya is learning fast too. Thanks for the feedback!_**

 ** _Guest, glad you enjoyed the chapter, bud!_**

 ** _Guest, well, bud, you got your rare glimpse at Naruto's power. Thanks for being the inspiration behind this fight scene._**

 ** _Kgkgk, I appreciate the sentiment, but this fic will only feature a double pairing of Naruto/Kushina & Naruto/Mikoto. I'm giving the harem members their screen time now to cement their backstories for the sequel. Writing this fic is not easy, and after finishing the sequel, I will not be tackling such a major project again. Thanks for the feedback._**

 ** _Loveless, thank you very much, and the same to you, bud. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter because everything is slowly falling into place now. It's not a problem at all. Thank you for the feedback!_**

 ** _Lord harem, I am not taking harem suggestions, sorry. I appreciate the feedback, though._**

 ** _Naruto, I'm glad you liked the inclusion of Irene. She sure is one hot redhead. I do understand your point of view concerning chapter 12. Thanks for the feedback._**

 ** _Philerino, I'm answering you here because you have incoming PMs blocked. Thanks for the corrections. When you're editing by yourself, a couple of them can slip past you. I appreciate the kind words and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Realism in anime is difficult to implement, but I try to ensure that everything is as logically sound as possible. Thanks for the feedback!  
_**

 ** _TheJusticeFiend, lack of motivation is what kills authors. Oh, I have no intention of letting this become more than just a part-time thing, which is why I'm living off the feedback. I appreciate the honesty. Thank you for the feedback._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes, I'm still alive, mother lovers. Personal life has been a bitch and a half lately, but two months ago was the breaking point for me when a family member passed away. With the busy job and me living about four-hundred miles away from family, I was simply not in the right mindset for writing or any activity. Thankfully, I'm in a better place now.  
**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 15.**

* * *

 _A person might not have a personality prone to cheating, and might be in a perfectly happy relationship, but something about their environment puts them at risk for infidelity._

"Hmm…okay, now we're getting somewhere," muttered Izumi Uchiha under her breath, settling her firm butt into her seat cushion. They say the third time's a charm, and this third book appeared to contain the information she was seeking. Ever since Miya slipped about her mother-in-law cheating, she could no longer see the woman in the same light. She hasn't seen much of her fiancée's family since then because she told Itachi—who was doing better now, thank Kami—to spend this week at her place instead of his.

The movie shooting with Koyuki was so successful that she got offered a role from the producer for the next Princess Gale film. Apparently, according to him, she had what the movie business likes to call "royal flair". The next shooting would be four months from now near Wave Country. She would be playing the role of Koyuki's friend this time around – this one gig could potentially turn her into a superstar. This was something she had yet to inform her fiancée, mainly because she wanted everything to be in writing before presenting it to him. Knowing him, she knew he would agree to travel with her because he's always been supportive of her passion.

Right now she was at the library, brushing up on a few things about adultery. This was so she could at the very least understand why such a kind-hearted, down-to-earth angel like Mikoto was having an affair. Also, who was the woman having an affair with? Why had she found out about it from Miya, who only just stumbled into their lives? Why couldn't her fiancée tell her about this? There was also the possibility that the Sekirei was lying or perhaps she had read the situation wrong, meaning it was likely that there was no cheating was going on. This was why she hadn't confronted her mother-in-law yet.

 _Some situations are more tempting than others. When the sex ratio is imbalanced, people are also more likely to experience infidelity. The nature of a person's employment, such as individuals whose work involves touching other people, having personal discussions, or a great deal of one-on-one time are more likely to have an affair._

She folded her arms against her chest, her eyebrows furrowed. Her mother-in-law was an outgoing woman, but the part about sexual imbalance made her think back to all the times she's spent with her. The older couple weren't exactly affectionate. Hell, she hasn't even seen them kiss each other. Perhaps she was reading too much into their relationship. Perhaps they were a couple who only kept their intimacy locked in the privacy of their bedroom.

 _Meeting another person and experiencing a shift in control that they normally wouldn't feel with their partner can draw one to cheat. This is because men and women are embodying active and passive relationship predilections, such that nurturing the recessive part of their relational beings may at times offer them satisfactions unavailable through enacting their primary circuitry. Add to this the likelihood that men may eventually tire of regularly having to be in control, males may find tantalizing the idea of practicing a new form of control through fantasizing, ironically, the novel pleasures of totally_ _relinquishing_ _control._

Izumi Uchiha clenched the sides of the book she was reading. That whole bit about shift in control made her think back to her own relationship. Before they started dating, her fiancée seemed like a take-charge kind of man. She quickly learned while dating him that he was more of a follower when it came down to sex. The part about men gradually leaning to relinquishing control was exactly what was happening prior to them taking that trip outside of Konoha. The shift in control went to him during that time, but then all that progress went to shit because he was unable to reign in his anger. She yanked herself from the memory, frustrated that the paragraph was making her forget the whole purpose for studying in the first place.

She took a deep breath, preparing to take another crack at the book.

It was then her world went blank.

With a frown marring her face, Kaguya Otsutsuki studied the unconscious form of her descendent who was destined to copulate with her Sun God. "It has never been my intention to hurt you, but unfortunately your fiancée's actions have derailed my plans. When the time comes, I will beg for your forgiveness," tears welled in her eyes. "But this is the only way I can fulfill my life's purpose. I wish to apologize in advance for my actions."

The plan she had concocted to win her blond warrior over all depended on Itachi remaining in Konoha. This was to ensure that his mind, body and soul continues to harness the submissive genes until he one day surrenders to the urges. This was the safest route to him becoming a cuckold. Everything was going smoothly, and then the man started challenging the curse of hatred before ultimately running off with his fiancé.

She was in favor of that plan over Ophis' wicked scheme. Grayfia—the woman Ophis told her about—was an outsider, who she felt did not belong with the blond. This was why she had rejected the plan when it was brought to her attention. The answer wasn't well received by her friend, who stated that the old Kaguya Otsutsuki would've jumped at the chance to accept the offer, and that this new, emotional, second-guessing Kaguya was a fool to reject it.

The old power-hungry side of her, which hadn't completely disappeared, could see the logic behind wanting Naruto to take the strongest Satan's wife and rule over a completely different dimension. Perhaps her friend was right. Perhaps this new version of her was a fool, but she was already feeling guilty as is by meddling from behind the scenes. Then, amid her weekly peak at Konoha through her powers, she came across the interaction between Izumi and that alien girl. Burying the guilt, she decided that it was time for her to make her move because she knew this opportunity wouldn't come by her again. Exhaling slowly, she leaned down and placed a thick textbook on the desk. Tapping the back of the woman's neck, she offered another apology before vanishing into thin air.

Stirring awake, Izumi rubbed her eyes, unsure why she felt the urge to nap so early in the morning. The kunoichi in her told her that this was someone's doing, but that made no sense because she couldn't feel anyone's presence nearby. Perhaps all this worrying was going to her head. She had to leave within the hour because this was Koyuki's last day in Konoha, and she wanted to treat her new bestie to a luxurious spa. Reaching for her book, she noticed that another one was placed above it. Confused by this, since she hadn't checked out anything else, she flipped it open and her eyes started to grow wide.

 ** _An Uchiha's dance with darkness_**

This book was signed by Madara Uchiha.

 ** _xXx_**

"Good morning, Bee-san."

"Yo," sang the muscular jounin. "Heavenly Mabui, may I holla at you briefly. I wanna meet big bro but will he meet me?"

The busty secretary sighed as she waved him off. "Go right ahead."

Stepping inside the office, the rapper came across the familiar sight of his brother performing bicep curls with a pair of large ass dumbbells. There was a serious aura to him that couldn't be ignored. "Eh, big bro. What'ch got yo dick in a pinch, yo?"

"Bee," hissed A, completely ignoring the jab. "I've decided that we will revamp the academy's curriculum. I will become a part-time instructor and will teach taijutsu. I want you to teach kenjutsu. I'm also prohibiting anyone from going on missions outside the village until we host a thorough skill evaluation on our ninja."

Gone was the goofy rapper and in was Kumo's most dangerous swordsman. All of this was a result of the power Naruto Uzumaki had displayed in Hoshigakure. It was inconceivable to him and his brother that Konoha had been hiding a monster who had the ability to bend the weather to his whim. The young blond had nonchalantly put their ancestors to shame with his mastery over lightning.

After the one-sided battle, everyone returned to the tower to resume the Kage Summit meeting, but none of the occupants other than those from the Leaf were able to think straight. The Mizukage, who had been openly undressing the blond with her eyes earlier, was too in awe of his strength to resume her use of coquetry in the hopes of garnering his attention. The Kazekage's shock faded away the quickest because he wasn't at all fearful, seeing as he was one of Naruto's closest friends. Suna already had an alliance with Konoha along with Kiri, but Kumo has always remained neutral towards the Leaf. What A and Minato shared was a long-time rivalry – the two have never been friends. Sure, they were allies now, but that didn't mean they weren't going to prepare for a potential war between the two great nations. This was why A went and placed the youngster in their bingo books as a threat greater than his father.

Bee's eyes widened as his brother unsealed the legendary five items that have been handed down in Kumogakure since ancient times. The Bashōsen, a large fan which can generate all five of the basic elemental chakra natures. The Benihisago, a giant brown-colored gourd with a red cloth around it. The Kohaku no Jōhei, a large pot that has the ability to seal anyone within it. The Kōkinjō, a thick length of rope. The Shichiseiken, a light blue broad and flat sword with a brown talisman hanging from the bottom. These were the five sacred treasures of the Sage of Six Paths.

"Oi…you…"

"These items will no longer be kept in captivity," declared A as he took the Kōkinjō and wrapped the golden rope around his forearm. "I've been studying tou-san's journals and I've come to realize that we have made a mistake by not making use of these weapons. I don't know I should go about it, but I think I can compliment the Kōkinjō with my Lightning Armor."

Normally, this was where the rapper would offer the usual, "baka yaro kono yaro". However, he was dead silent as he approached the items before taking the Shichiseiken—the one tool he felt that was calling out to him—into his hand. The sheer chakra it was consuming from holding it was maddening, but thankfully both him and his brother had chakra for days. "You bein' pushy, but fuck it. I ain't gonna be a pussy."

"Damn right," was his brother's reply. "Call for Darui. I know he could be proficient in the Bashōsen if he can get over the chakra consumption. We'll see what we can do about the Benihisago and Kohaku no Jōhei."

Bee nodded before Shunshin'ing out of the office.

Meanwhile, A stood back, the muscles in his face hardening as he clenched the Sage's rope tightly in his large hand. ' _Time to get to work_.'

 ** _xXx_**

"I'm sorry, Koyuki-san. He hasn't returned yet."

The color drained from her face as the world came crashing down on her. She had come to Konoha with that whole surprise filming gig when in reality she was vying for the whiskered blond's attention. She thought for sure, after seeing the Hokage return to the village, that his son would also be present with him. Sadly, she was about ready to depart and there was still no sign of the man she had been crushing on for quite some time now.

"It's all right, Hokage-sama," replied the princess with a heavy heart. "I'm sorry again for bothering you. I'll be writing to Naruto-kun shortly, informing him that we'll have to catch up later. You know what? I think I can issue an official mission request for him to visit me."

Minato shot her a forced smile, wished her a safe trip back home and then closed the door behind him. Upon his return to the living room, he wasn't shocked to find that his attractive wife was still blowing their son. Kushina had ordered him as soon as he arrived back home, which was only forty-five minutes ago, to keep Naruto's arrival a secret from Koyuki if the woman were to show up at their doorstep. She didn't explain why nor did he want an explanation – he would obey her command. After saying her piece she started going down on the younger man.

Naruto curled his hands in his mother's luscious hair and rocked his hips, breaking the narrowest region of her oral cavity. He could feel her gullet swelling, feel her nails digging into the back of his thighs, signalling her imminent defeat. Ain't nothing like suffocating another man's wife with his cock. She was channeling her desperation of keeping him away from the Spring Daimyo through this blowjob. Her eyes were red from deepthroating him, and while he could've blown his load long ago, he was enthralled with the movement of her tongue, which was that of a snake constricting its prey. She was exciting the veins in his genitals, and at any second he was going to unleash three day's worth of jism in her oral cavern. A single day's worth of his load was enough to meet a woman's weekly protein needs, so his mother was going to feel energized as fuck today.

This was the first time a fully-clothed Kushina was giving head to her son. Normally she would be nude because she adored the feeling of her nipples scrubbing his muscular legs. However, she was suffering from a frantic mood swing just thinking that the princess would somehow be able to charm her lover. Her butt cheeks were clenched tight as the friction burn was doing severe damage to her knees. Kimonos were clearly not appropriate cock-sucking attire. Not even channeling chakra helped her when he started fucking her face so hard that her puffy cheeks started attracting a purplish hue. She was forced to make a retreat, coughing out a lung while doing so, but still making the effort of wrapping her hands around his godly shaft.

Good things come to those who wait.

Just like jism cum to blowjobs that're first-rate.

The Hokage was gobsmacked at the sheer hunger in his wife's eyes as she took their son back in her mouth. There was an urgency in her motion that was foreign to him. And seeing the blond's eyes seal shut informed him that fluids were beginning to gush down the redhead's throat. Almost a minute passed and still the two were in the same position. Walking over to the side, he saw that tears were rolling down Kushina's puffed out cheeks but upon a closer glance, he noted that she was steadily swallowing, meaning Naruto was still ejaculating. Another minute went by and still his wife's throat was working.

Her feet started curling followed by visible tremors that were causing her to bang her ankles on the floor. Ripples began running through her bottom as her body convulsed. Creamy nectar began pooling around her feet, confirming that she was orgasming from sucking off the younger man. Another ten seconds in, her legs started to wobble before she ultimately slumped forward, her grip on the blond's thighs loosening. He took a step to the side and saw that she had passed out with their son's cock in her mouth.

Withdrawing himself from his unconscious mother, Naruto looked proudly down at the jism dribbling down her chin. Scooping it up with a finger, he pushed it into her mouth and ripped her kimono open like a sexual deviant. Her bra was filled to capacity. Two magnificent, full, round globes of exquisite femininity were barely contained, with two obviously erect nipples making tents in the lace. The appreciative jiggle from her tits was met with a curl of his lips as he released them from their fabric prison. It didn't take a second for him to relieve her of her drenched thong. Laying her across his lap, he brought a hand to her stomach.

"Damn," muttered the blond under his breath, running a diagnosis on her with chakra. "Well, you won't have to worry about lunch now, kaa-hime."

"Is Kushina-sama going to be okay, sochi-sama?" queried Minato, for the first time working up the courage to ask his master a question. He technically was to keep his mouth shut and not speak unless he was spoken to.

Referring to the cheating wife as a master wasn't common at all. In fact, his father was one of the rare few out of the hundreds of husbands he's cuckolded who ended up doing such a thing. Those men would get punished for it though, as he demanded absolute control. It wasn't the same this time around because his angel of a mother deserved such an honorific from her husband. It also made sense for his father to submit to the redhead because Minato has always been the submissive one in their relationship.

"She'll be fine," replied Naruto, spearing his mother's anus with two fingers and sawing in and out with deep strokes. He yanked out his fingers and held them out. "Come here, tou-san. Smell your wife's asshole."

Having been put in this situation a multitude of times already thus far, the Hokage shakily walked over to the couple before crouching down and taking a big whiff of his son's fingers. By now he had somewhat of a control over his gag reflex, but his watery eyes were proof that he still wasn't a fan of her overwhelming scent. He couldn't say the same for his minuscule dick, which was throbbing angrily against his pants. Getting down on his knees, he kissed his master's feet, thanking him for his generosity before scurrying back to where he was previously standing.

Meanwhile, the redhead was stirring awake, and the first thing she saw was her son sucking on his fingers. "I take it you put your father to the smell test again?"

"Guilty is charged," said Naruto with a sinister smile knowing it drove his mother crazy. To no surprise, she lunged at him and straddled him, her legs on either sides of his thighs, her huge tits hanging down for his viewing pleasure since the valley was being occupied by his tower of meat. He chuckled as she seized his wrists, preventing him from copping a feel of her gorgeous bubble butt. "By the way, you are so cute when you're jealous, kaa-hime."

"I wasn't jealous of _her_ , dattebane," argued Kushina stubbornly, a blush coloring her cheeks. "I was jus… _"_ she stopped herself short as her son captured her with his ardent gaze. She loosened her grip on his wrists, not that he couldn't free himself at any point if he so wished, and he took her face in his hands. There were butterflies in her stomach as he pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds, not enough for her to sink into it, but enough to put an end to her debate. Lifting her up by cupping her fat ass, he rose to his feet and she responded by stretching her feet out and curling her toes. He kept lifting her higher and higher—her few words of protest ignored—until her head was touching the ceiling and her pussy was hovering over his mouth. She instinctively threw her hands up and placed her open palms on the ceiling while resting her matronly thighs on either sides of his shoulders.

It was an unorthodox position to eat pussy, but it was imperative to keep his lovers on their toes. Holding her by her sides, he started licking along the length of her vulva, at first parting her lips very slightly with the tip of his tongue, and then moving it a tiny fraction of an inch to the outside of each her inner lips so that he was running his tongue up one side and then down the other. His mother carried immense heat in her cooch. Every swab of his tongue felt like his saliva was being dried up faster than it could get applied on her walls. The workers tending to her chambers appeared to be angry at him for leaving for Hoshigakure a few days ago. He responded to the criticism in kind, and she began thumping her head against the ceiling, idly whining about hurting her noggin.

That clitoris of hers was also in a mood today, throbbing against his nose like it wanted to pick a fight when all he was trying to do was relax her big sister. Reversing from her feminine highway, exiting from the peachy gates, he studied the throbbing, hardened nub. She started thrusting her pelvis into his face, infuriated that he was leaving her high and dry, and so he bit down on the nub, earning a full-body jerk from her, before diving back into her folds. He ate her out with a purpose, with sporadic channeling of lightning chakra to overwhelm her nerve endings.

Minato couldn't help but worry about his wife slipping out of his master's hold due to how uncontrollably she was kicking her feet in the air. However, just as she was about to climax, Naruto sank into a squat and allowed his mother to free fall while gushing out an adrenaline-induced orgasm. The first wave splattered across the ceiling and soon it began raining lady juice in the living room. She sprayed the second wave across the room while shielding her face in embarrassment, targeting a fair share of household items, since it was at that moment Naruto dropped to a knee. The third wave was flowing entirely down the blond's gullet.

Kushina panted heavily, her pussy convulsing, her face mushed into the carpet, her arms dangling by her side, her body at a two-hundred-and-ten degree angle with her still on either side of his shoulders. He had scared the shit out of her with that aerobatic variant of cunnalingus, and she let him know that the moment he eased her on the carpet. Deciding to become a little daring herself, she jumped up about three feet in the air and he caught her by her immense ass, holding her above his monster cock. There was a natural spreading of her bottom from this angle in which her husband could see her clenching her anus as the head of their son's erection brushed the puffy pink lips of her married vagina.

"Ruin me for all the boys, daddy," whispered Minato's wife in the tiniest voice that she could muster from her MILF throat. She was dying to try this role-play out ever since she learned that her best friend was frequently playing such a submissive role. She let out a breath she didn't know she had from the dark glare he was directing at her. It was easy to forget how much of a dominant figure he was because of how much love he showered her with daily. She squeaked as he fell to a knee again, but this time flipping her over and laying her across his thigh, her hair falling over her face and touching the floor.

Her head lolled back, her wails filling the room as he swatted her across her derriere. Getting spanked wasn't usual for her and he mainly did it while fucking her doggy-style. However, this was a dedicated sequence of strikes and each one was rendering her insensible – the chakra-strikes being the most painful. By now tears were streaming down her face, she was screaming for him to stop, her legs shaking, moving in every which direction, but he kept punishing her. Creamy nectar started dripping down to the ground as submitting to him, especially in the presence of her husband, was one of her strongest fetishes.

Having administered the religious spanking, the wife stealer studied the multiple bloody red handprints on that delicious tush before bringing his mother up on his lap again. He watched as she cringed from nursing her sore bottom. She shuddered as he ran his fingers along her sides, her eyes full of fear as he peered into those violet orbs. Gathering as much of her hair as he could into his fist, he administered a firm tug, rearing her head back. It took immeasurable strength not to cave in and comfort her.

"Do you really want to be my little girl?" he received no reply from her. "Because I already have a little girl who I love dearly. Her name is Miko-hime."

The old her would've thrown a fit and done Kami knows what, especially after experiencing such humiliation, but she was unable to get cross with him right now. The fact he was saying it to her face after punishing her was proof of how much her best friend means to him. There was nothing she could do that could replace that woman, and she was reminded of this daily. Sharing him with her was becoming only slightly easier, but there was still that tiny spark of hope inside her praying that he settles down with her and only her.

"I love you, kaa-chan."

She could no longer see that vicious beast who had manhandled her without care. Her son had reverted to that honorific only once after coupling with her—at least when they were in private—and that was to simulate a round of hot, steamy mother-son sex. She thought it would be exciting for her, as his mother, to call him "daddy", but clearly a greater incestuous power was at work here. She wasn't meant to be his little girl, for now at least. Right now he was her baby boy.

"I..."

The emotional mother stopped talking as her offspring lifted her up until she was hovering above his monster cock. In seconds he began lowering her and breaking down the defenses of her vagina with his tremendous shaft. It was painful trying to accommodate him as she had to vocally request for him to stop driving deeper. It took time and effort on both their parts to fully ease him through.

There was incredible discomfort when he bottomed out, seeing as her ass was still burning red from the painful spanking. Then again, this also had to do with the past few sexless days rendering her cunt near virgin-like due to the great recuperative powers that had been bestowed upon her by the Uzumaki clan. This was why she tried not to go more than a day without getting fucked by her son. She arched her back, pushing out her gorgeous bubble butt as he gradually knocked on the ingress of her newly-strengthened cervix.

"I love you so much, Naru-chan."

Minato stopped jerking off as the couple backpedaled from their usual honorifics for the first time. Gone was his wife being their son's princess and gone was their son being his wife's lover. He couldn't recall how many years have gone by since she last called their son, "Naru-chan". Not a single thrust was administered by Naruto because he was too busy stroking Kushina's long, red hair with one hand and massaging her back with the other. She had her legs coiled around the man's muscular back, her pretty toes curling in anticipation. Despite this excitement, she wasn't bouncing like a bucking bronco rider atop their son's steed, which was unusual because the standing cowgirl was one of her many go-to positions.

"Kaa-chan…we shouldn't be…doi—"

"I'm sorry for being such a naughty kaa-chan," interrupted Kushina in tone that was sweet as honey. "Please forgive me, dattebane!"

And when the thrusts commenced, not a single one was meant for an alpha who was giving it to a submissive man's wife. There was nothing hardcore about it, yet Minato still found it to be extraordinarily powerful lovemaking. Nothing other than the honorifics were out of the blue, but something was different since his wife's creamy nectar began oozing down their son's cock almost instantly, making this perhaps her fastest orgasm that he was aware of. When she gushed again, it was with such intensity that he could feel her sobbing. Kushina was one hell of a screamer—never for him but always for their son—and for her not to shriek while getting defiled by the younger man was an instant red flag for him. Frankly, their union was so powerful that he didn't even feel that he was getting cuckolded. He couldn't picture Kushina as his wife because he was only able to see her as their son's mother. He was unable to view the younger man as his master because he could only see him as the woman's son.

It looked like some sort of sacred incestuous ritual.

Backing out of his goddess' coch, Naruto lowered her to the ground before walking over to the sofa. Taking a seat on the comfortable leather, he watched on as she studied him from a distance. She was looking at him with her violet orbs bubbling with the purity of a mother's love for her son, but he could sense the ecstasy brewing deep within her mind. His monster cock throbbed painfully as she began crawling towards him, her huge tits bouncing, her fat ass swaying, juices dripping from her pussy with each step she took forward. It was amazing to see the forbidden emotions playing out on her face.

"Kaa-chan…it's tou-chan…he's here."

Kushina stopped mid-crawl right before her son's feet. The last time he called her husband that was right around the time he graduated from the academy. After that it was always "tou-san" and mainly said bitterly. She knew this had to do with him despising his father's absence because it made her lonely, but for him to reintroduce the honorific showed her that he was channeling the baby boy who she used to take to school every morning. She casted a brief glance at her husband, who was also dumbfounded, before turning back to her son.

Ever-so sexily she raised herself and placed her hands on his meaty thighs. A million emotions were coursing through her as she channeled the Kushina of decades ago. Turning her head ever-so-slightly, she glanced at her oblivious husband. "I'm sorry for cheating on you, Minato, but I am deeply attracted to our son. You can forgive me for this, right?"

Ten seconds passed, but not a word came out of Minato Namikaze.

Naruto gazed deeply into his mother's eyes, fully immersing himself as the blond-haired boy struggling with a crush on his never-absent parent. "Do you love me more than him?"

"More than Kami-sama," replied Kushina in a mere whisper while climbing up her son's lap until she could feel the head of his demon dick brushing her vulva. "Will you please keep making love to kaa-chan now?"

He groaned in the affirmative, still teasing her cunt. "Then, will you divorce him for me?"

"Anything for my baby boy," was all she could say as drool started accumulating in her mouth. She tossed her head back a second time, wishing that her husband would catch on that this was a time-travel roleplay. Honestly, sometimes the man was denser than high-grade shit.

' _Is she serious?_ ' thought Minato in fear that his wife would leave him after helping him realize his life's purpose as a cuck. Because of his absence in the past, he only saw glimpses of her interaction with their son. For some reason she had gone back to that doting mother phase, though it was contorted through her delirious moans from welcoming their child's dick.

Thank goodness for her former sensei strengthening her cervix because her son's humongous shaft was testing the sturdiness of the door of her womb. She tensed up as he followed this up by poking her dark pinkish star with his ring finger. "Ooohh, that is dirty, dattebane. Not even your tou-chan has touched me there."

And now it all made sense to the Hokage.

His heart was pounding hard as he crawled over to the incestuous couple. "Sochi…" began the man while swallowing a lump in his throat. Relief coursed through him as his master didn't retaliate with violence for not applying the appropriate honorific to his name. "It's okay if you wish to have anal sex with Kushina-chan."

Kushina's mind was clogged with lust as she shook her head. "Do you have any idea how big our son's cock is, Minato? He will wreck my butt, dattebane."

"I know sochi will be gentle," reassured Minato while stroking his wiener. "You should offer your anal virginity to him."

"Wow, thank you, tou-chan," replied a victoriously grinning Naruto as the inferno within his mother's anus greeted two of his fingers. "It's decided, kaa-chan. Now relax your asshole, okay?"

"Urgghh…okay, okay," moaned Kushina, surrendering to her stubborn child's demand, the gentle fingering in rhythm with her sensual riding. It was exhilarating that her husband was able to play his part so flawlessly, that too on the fly. Soon, the right side of her leg, near her thigh, began cramping up and it triggered her nervous system. Normally she would remedy this by stretching out her legs, but since they were fucking on a sofa, this wasn't a feasible option. Always the thinker, she tucked her feet into the sofa, digging deeper than where the cushions go into the furniture. She leaned forward, capturing his lips in a chaste kiss of victory.

When she pulled back, she momentarily snapped out of her time-travel induced daze and saw that he wasn't content with just fingering his mother's rectum and exploring his origin. It was something only a mother could understand – her child was in a need for breastmilk. She chewed on her bottom lip, unsure how to honor his request without taking the pills he gave her several weeks ago. Even if she were to take them now, they wouldn't start taking effect until six hours at the very least. While she was rambling on about this inwardly, he started kissing, pinching and running his tongue back and forth from one areola to the other. And when he finally got around to suckling her, milk started bubbling from the pores of her nipples.

She stared at him in astonishment, his eyes returning the surprise, confirming to her that this broke him from the trance he was in. There were a few probable causes for this, but the likelihood of any of them happening now of all times was slimmer than her husband's itty-bitty pee-pee.

This wasn't just a miracle.

It was the Red String of Fate.

"There is no mother like you, kaa-chan," murmured Naruto, fresh-squeezed milk trickling down his chin.

She barely had time to acknowledge his words because suddenly he cradled her face in both his hands, and brought her lips to his, and the delicate touch of his warm, wet mouth on hers, the sweet aroma of her breastmilk on his lips, sent an electrical current coursing through her entire body, and then suddenly he was kissing her, kissing her with a yearning and desire that took her breath away. She was whimpering when he parted from her lips – everything inside her was on fire.

Unable to think straight, Kushina began riding her son with both the vigor of a doting parent and a woman in need. She hadn't recovered from that harsh spanking yet, so her moans were coupled with discomfort each time she landed on him. With every rise of her sore hips, she could feel the monumental load of jism still sloshing around inside her tummy. It would only be a matter of time until he would be depositing another load inside her.

In minutes he suckled her into an orgasm, moving from her lactating nipples outward like rings of electrified sensation that were spreading as ripples, as if he had dropped a pebble into still waters sending halos of seismic pleasure radiating out from her nexus in concentric circles that grew in size and potency as each moved through every inch of her body. She couldn't hold back her screams as enormous, potent waves of sustained carnal bliss washed over her.

"C-ccumm…" began Kushina, her head shaking about like a bobblehead toy. **"C-cucmm…I'M FFFUCCCKINN** ** _CUUMMMMMMINNGGGGGG_** **!** "

As she cried to the heavens, her violet orbs sank into animalistic slits, her nails tore into her son's shoulders, two of her toenails breaking where she had dug her feet into the couch, her jaw hanging to an abnormal level. The first gush raced down his shaft, bouncing off his heavy balls and landing straight on her unsuspecting husband's face. The second gush was more powerful, but it settled entirely on the sofa. Channeling chakra to her legs, she picked up the speed of her riding until she became a mere blur to the cuck in the room. Her clitoris had also begun bruising up, but she used all her might to ignore the growing pains and keep going.

Naruto held his mother's enormous, wobbling, apple red ass and began banging her like his father never could. His neck was covered with saliva as she was drooling on him like a dog. The backs of his thighs were repeatedly slamming against the couch, and the chakra he was letting out was more than the furniture could withstand. First the stitches started coming undone, then the left leg broke under the pressure followed by the right. Then the poor thing collapsed, flipping over on its side, and a plank of wood flew out and rammed into the television screen, shattering the glass. The picture frames dangling nearby all fell to the ground while the china cabinet shook from side to side.

The final support underneath broke apart, resulting in them bending at an odd angle, in which his head was touching the marble floor, her forehead pressing against his, her hair flying over his face, their legs shooting to a ninety-degree angle, her tits pressing so hard against his pectorals that he could feel her nipples begging for mercy. Blood was rushing to their heads, but he kept thrusting and she kept dropping her hips. Both were too busy fucking each other to care for such trivial matters.

She noisily rode out her consecutive climax for nearly two minutes straight. So much juice was squirting out of her cunt that it was like a piece of her soul was exiting her body with each gush. Milk oozed from the pores of her nipples, dribbling down his chest. A new wave of tears cruised down her features as the pleasure became too much for her mortal body to handle. She clamped her hands on his bloody shoulders and tried hopping off his cock. When that didn't work, she tried grounding her hips. When that didn't work, she tried pleading for him to stop.

Nothing worked.

It was in the bright orange hue of the sun which she could now see through the living room window. Morning had come and gone, and she was so tired that she could faint, but she kept muttering his name like a mantra as he continued to hammer into her, suck the life out of her tits, ram her butt with three fingers, murmuring naughty things a son should never say to his mother, taking her to the pinnacle of pleasure. He abused every nerve ending in her married cunt to where not even chakra was helping her. This was by far the greatest round of sex they've ever had as a couple, and it was because of their heavenly bond as mother and son.

She passed in and out of orgasms until she was foaming at the mouth. Images of his childhood came rushing back to her. Him playing on the swings, him convincing her to train him, him spending every waking minute by her side, acting as her little shadow. She was forever going to cherish the memories of him depending on her. The flashbacks stopped, and in the split second her brain miraculously rebooted, she spent every nanosecond studying his grownup face, his tightening jaw, his gritted teeth as he rearranged her insides.

Her face was that of a wanton slut as she guided both her hands past his shoulders. His biceps weren't extreme bodybuilder huge, but it was like she was stroking big slabs of concrete that had blood pumping through them. He was all around bigger than her husband. She ran her fingers along his buff chest, continuing to worship his godly form. He kept thrusting into her, though at an almost idle pace, which helped because her pussy couldn't endure anything more than that. Even for an Uzumaki with unlimited chakra, he would always be more than she could handle.

On the outside, he was lifeless, but on the inside Minato Namikaze was onboard an emotional rollercoaster. All his life he thought of incest as a necessity for a shinobi village and that it's done for the sake of a clan. Even watching his wife go at it at with their son never truly stood out as taboo to him because the couple were just that—a man and woman—and he was the cuckold. However, what he was seeing now was the epitome of incest, the love between a mother and son. He was too mesmerized to masturbate, but jizz readily oozed out of him as the show went on. Finally, he collapsed into a puddle of his own semen, unable to remain standing.

It wasn't until another twenty minutes full of squirting orgasms from Kushina later that their son finally ejaculated. Her breathing was more labored than a famished dog, her eyes unable to retain the light shining down on them as she was seeing stars. Every part of her was aching as he worked her to the bone. Her luscious tresses were matted to her head, every hair on her head drenched with sweat. The rest of her body was also glistening, particularly her face, which was cringing in a pleasurable grimace from the globs of wife-breeding jism shooting up her walls, splattering across the door to her womb, a few even making it inside the tiny crack.

"No one can compare, kaa-hime," whispered the blond, peering into her fluttering violet eyes—she was on the brink of passing out again—, still balls-deep within her. "Not Miko-hime. Not anyone. You are my dream come true, and I'm going to love you forever. Do you understand?"

Mikoto used to get frustrated because of the attention Naruto would receive from the opposite gender. However, she was able to break free from this over time because she knew his days of fucking whores was over and down with. The only person who made her—and still makes her—insecure is her best friend, but only because she's fully aware of how he feels about the redhead.

Kushina, on the other hand, got easily jealous, but he was quick to reassure her that she had nothing to worry about, just like he did now. Why she thought anyone could compete with her was beyond him, but he wouldn't hesitate to remind her every single day that she's the red-haired goddess who gave birth to him.

"I understand, sochi-koi. Thank you for loving your mother," croaked the Hokage's cheating wife, unable to channel that cute mommy voice as she had screamed herself hoarse, nearly into laryngitis amidst their ardent union.

She wasn't oblivious to how many marriages her son's ruined while gathering the experience to win her over. He's committed so many sins, but everything he did was done for her sake, yet she was unable to overcome this raging pit of jealousy. She leaned down, kissing him with every ounce of affection she could muster. Her heart started to race as he brushed the outer rim of her anus with the head of his monster cock.

Getting sodomized in her exhausted state would be suicide. Not only that, but her bottom was still very sore from the pounding and bruised from the spanking. She was about to express this verbally when she gazed into his eyes and realized that her sochi-koi had momentarily left the building and that her baby boy was back. She exhaled slowly, her eyes fluttering as she turned to her side. Ignoring her unconscious husband for the time being, she reached for the lone plank of wood that used to hold their luxurious sofa together. Beside the wood was one of the broken furniture's four torn cushions. Placing her knees on the ripped leather and her hands on the plank, she used the elevation to bring herself into an ass-high doggy-style position that highly accentuated her curves without her having to put in any of the work.

She turned her head slightly, faux innocence bubbling in her violet orbs. "Are you going to fuck kaa-chan's virgin butt with your big, fat cock now, Naru-chan? I don't know if I can handle it, dattebane."

A dark smirk curled to his lips.

 ** _xXx_**

"A-apologies, Ashikabi-sama!"

A crimson-faced, out of breath Sasuke Uchiha placed his hands over his crotch. "It's…okay, Miya-chan. Let me put on some pants. I'll meet you outside."

His girlfriend rushed out of the bathroom, both thoroughly embarrassed. He figured that shaving his pubes would make the penis appear larger, so going bald down there seemed like the right thing to do. After seeing the result, he grew so excited that he couldn't help but start jerking off. He was nearing the verge of an orgasm when Miya walked in on him. Her priceless reaction to the globs of jizz shooting through his urethra would forever be engraved in his head. Adrenaline was coursing through him as he threw on his trousers. He was still hard, but there wasn't considerable tenting due to his small size. Exiting the bathroom, relieved that no one else was in sight, he rushed straight for his bedroom.

Inside, he found the extraterrestrial, who was sitting on the edge of his bed. "Miya-chan, I was onl—"

"I would've been honored to assist you, Ashikabi-sama," whispered the Sekirei, her cheeks a bright cerise, her shyness evident as she hadn't looked up at him. "I know you don't think you're ready to consummate our relationship, but I would like to reiterate that our bond is akin to marriage. You wanted us to date and we've gone on our first one. It was magical. And so if you're finding it difficult to take the next step, please let me take it for us."

Their first-date wasn't a five-star dinner outing or a romantic picnic on the outskirts of the village. Somehow, Sasuke knew his girlfriend would much prefer a simple stroll around the Uchiha district. True enough, she was overjoyed with the notion, and her excitement to hear of the clan's rich history was evident. She shocked him by displaying her interest in jutsu theory and shinobi training. Upon him questioning her about it, she explained that she wanted to get her facts straight and learn the material so she wouldn't get overwhelmed the next time they face an opponent. It warmed her heart to hear her say "they" instead of referring to herself.

That one walk made him realize that this girl was stealing his heart.

Now there was no denying that he was in love with her.

Because of their bond, he couldn't hide his insecurities from her. Multiple times during their date he wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't muster up the courage to do so. Even now he fell short of explaining why he was masturbating because she had already deduced the true issue. She was unknowingly responding to his submissive genes by leading their relationship. And now she was undressing herself.

Wait, what?

Sasuke's tiny dick throbbed as his girlfriend unhooked her bra, allowing him to see what an alien's breasts look like. Surprisingly, they were shaped just like human tits. She wasn't even that poorly-endowed; he could work with what she had, and it was all thanks to the lessons his best friend had given him. Her nipples were hard, but what drew his attention the most was the fact they were light purplish in color rather than pinkish. Drool was oozing from his hanging jaw as she slipped out of her bottoms, presenting him with her panty-clad derriere. She didn't have a big, juicy bubble butt, nowhere near it in fact, but at least it was bigger than his.

"Please take off your pants," whispered Miya, her hands resting on the hem of her undergarment. Knowing he was shy, and sensing his reluctance from their bond, she realized that she would have to continue leading this sexual encounter and that was just fine with her.

Chewing on his bottom lip, the shinobi peeled down his trousers and his mini-sausage came charging out like a spring. "I hope I haven't disappointed you, Miya-chan."

"We both have insecurities, Ashikabi-sama," whispered the purplette, stopping herself from removing her panties to get a good look at his appendage. She realized now why he was so hesitant to get in bed with her. He wasn't packing heat by any means, but she personally had problems with her body, so it was hypocritical to say anything really.

The thick, purple forest occupying her nether region caught him off guard. Oh, she was quite hairy down there. So overcome with arousal, his knees almost gave in when she grasped his wienie. He was rambunctious as she ran her palm along the side of his shaft, her soft touch sending jolts of electricity to his brain, force-activating his sharingan. She couldn't get more than five strokes in before he rocked his hips, a thin stream of jizz spraying out of his urethra and landing on her toned body. He panted heavily, his knees going weak. He was a frequent masturbator but never had he generated so much sperm in a single load.

Realizing what he had done, the Uchiha apologized and reached for a napkin when she held him back. She cupped his cheeks, kissed him tenderly before scooping up his cum with a finger and then bringing it to his lips.

"O-oh…fuck, Miya-chan."

Yearning to pleasure this woman, Sasuke brought his hands to her tits and followed his best friend's instructions by running his hands along the undersides of her mounds. She reacted positively and so he palmed both her breasts and gave them a squeeze. She reared her head back, her teeth gnashed together. He quickly let go, realizing that he had applied more pressure than necessary. He was such a fucking virgin. After receiving her okay for more, he went back for seconds, this time focusing primarily on her nipples. Exhaling slowly as he was sporting a hard dick again due to his skyrocketing arousal, he tugged on the purplish tips.

Just the sound of her moan was enough to make him cum.

Miya felt a few drops on her stomach and understood that her boyfriend had ejaculated once again. She reached up for his cheek, sensing his depression. "It's okay."

"The dobe is so lucky."

Miya narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you bringing up his name, Ashikabi-sama?"

"He has a huge cock, Miya-chan," muttered Sasuke, staring down at his limp pecker, cringing at their size difference. "And he can stay hard for hours…more tha—"

"Why does that matter?" interrupted the woman with an edge in her voice. "I don't care about him. Please don't talk about him with me."

It was now Sasuke's turn to don a grim look. "What is your problem with the dobe anyway? I was silent about this earlier, but now I must know. What's he done to you?"

"Why don't you care that he's sexually involved with your mother?!" asked Miya, raising her voice at him for the first time. "Just because he has a big penis doesn't mean he can intrude into a home and steal a wife from her husband. Mikoto-sama would've never cheated on your father had it not been for that scum. If that's not bad enough, he orders Fugaku-sama around like a servant. Doesn't that bother you? Doesn't that bother anyone in this family? He walks around exuding his aura like a bigshot not at all concerned that it can be suffocating and overwhelming. I know he's your best friend, but I can't stand him."

Sasuke was blown away by this, especially since he could feel her emotions through their bond. There was genuine anger coming from her, but that wasn't all that he picked up on. An unknown sensation flooded their bond the moment she mentioned the blond's aura. He didn't know what to make of it, and so he filed it for later.

"Okay, we won't talk about him right _now_ ," replied Sasuke, putting emphasis on the 'now' because they were going to have a talk about this later. "But understand that he's a part of my family. He's the head of the Uchiha clan. And I'll have you know that he's the reason why I've been able to show you a good time in and out of the bedroom today."

Miya hopped off the bed, her tush jiggling as she reached for her clothes. She was feeling sick to the stomach from learning that the blond shinobi had something to do with her private time with her destined one. She turned to him, her eyes glossed with a darkness that was unbecoming of such a gentle spirit. "I hope you can forgive me for not wanting to continue making love, Ashikabi-sama."

"The moment's gone anyway," said Mikoto's youngest bitterly, referring to his still-limp dick and hearing his girlfriend speak so icily about his best friend. He was looking forward to losing his virginity tonight, but first he needed to iron out these issues with her.

 ** _xXx_**

" _Daaaaaaaddddyyyy_ ~"

"No, you'll have to be a good girl and wait," replied Naruto sternly, even though it was torture trying to deny another man's gorgeous, pouting wife while she was clinging onto him in the shower.

Mikoto huffed in mock anger as her son's best friend spun her around and began washing her still nearly-filled-to-the-brim-with-jism vagina without saying another word. His dangerously huge cock was wedged between the deep canyon of her bottom, but not even grinding up against him aided her in getting him to let her in on the secret.

Keeping note of Kushina's jealousy of Koyuki, Mikoto decided to let the redhead greet their lover first. She was second to welcome him back home, and she did so by informing him that she had gone against her daddy's wishes and had been a naughty girl. Fast forward a few hours, and both she and their bedroom were a sight to behold. Rather than cuddle with her afterward, he hurried her to the bathroom. He obviously had something in store for her and the anticipation was killing her, especially since her pregnancy-induced mood swings were in full-effect.

Nonetheless, Naruto successfully led his now-squeaky clean girlfriend without giving anything away. Clothes were thrown on uncaringly, and just as quickly Mikoto found herself getting dragged to the stairs leading up to the roof. She was expecting a romantic candlelit dinner, which he frequently treated her to. The two of them, alone, with nothing but the food he had cooked for her and the stars above – nothing could be more perfect. This time around, there were no candles, no soft music, no food.

They weren't even on the roof anymore.

It was like that door had beamed them out of the Uchiha district. Miniature waterfalls and genjutsu-created rainbows with a pellucid view of the Hokage Monument. Aside from the monument, nothing reminded her of Konoha. Tremendous mountains could be seen in the distance, reminding her of the time they went hiking a couple years back. Shrubby trees took up a vast chunk of the area as the greenery went well with the bluish spotlights shining down on them from super-thin light posts. Two beautiful oak benches sat alongside cherry blossom trees, beyond which was a crystal blue pool that was probably full of aquatic creatures. There wasn't a soul in sight aside from them. Her eyes watered as she took in the sheer beauty of her surroundings before gazing back at her love, who was holding up a canvas stand.

"If you say something corny…"

"Your love for drawing draws me to you."

She hadn't stopped sniffling when he offered her his retort, and thus she was forced to snort out a giggle, an oddly pleasant-sounding combination. A playful glare was administered by her when she caught his foxy grin. "B-baka."

"Love you, Miko-hime," whispered Naruto, wrapping an arm around her. "I wish to watch the mother of my child paint to her heart's content."

Mikoto gently kissed her lover as she accepted the canvas stand. Unsealing a blank canvas from her wrist—she was always ready to draw—she began sketching the Hokage Monument which was looming over the cherry blossom trees. There was a sparkle in her eyes as she performed the first few experimental strokes with the brush. To others, this may not seem like couple bonding, but to her this was the pinnacle of relationship goals. She was showcasing her talent to him and he was invested in every waking second of it.

Unfortunately, the precious moment was disturbed by a damnable redhead, who came barging in through a swirl of mist.

"For fuck's sake, tomato!"

"Retard eyes," fired back Kushina while sticking out her tongue. "Now," she added before giving her friend a chance to retort. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but I have something I wish to ask," she clamped her hands on her hips as she turned to her son. "When were you going to tell me what happened in that village?"

"What do you mean what happ—"

Mikoto was stopped dead in her tracks as the woman slammed a newspaper in her face. Frustrated at being interrupted yet again, she lowered her head to see what had caught the redhead's attention. "Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha has everyone running scared."

"It's not like you gave me much of a choice to explain anything, kaa-hime," answered Naruto calmly, with just a pinch of amusement in his voice as his mother blushed upon recalling her reaction to his arrival. "I was going to inform you both about this evening. Let's wait until Miko-hime has finished reading the article."

"Done!" piped in the Uchiha Matriarch neutrally. The article she had read detailed a great deal about the events transpired in Hoshigakure from the perspective of the other nations.

It hasn't even been a day since his return from the Kage Summit and the news of his actions has already spread near and far. Unknown to the trio, everyone else in Konoha found out (not about Irene, but about the fight in general) within the next hour because Jiraiya spilled the beans to the jounin, some of whom couldn't keep the information to themselves. Unsurprisingly, the ones most at fault are renowned motormouths Might Guy and his apprentice _Bruce_ Rock Lee.

"I don't know why this warrants such a reaction, Kushina-chan," continued Mikoto. "Naru-koi hasn't revealed his true power yet and those fools are already running scared. They can update the bingo book all they want. There isn't even a proper rank they can appoint him."

Kushina nodded along, though her shock was a result of her being unaware of her son's true strength. She knew he was powerful, but being able to destroy meteors? It was painful that her best friend was already aware of the blond's abilities. There were a few other things that she was kept in the dark about, but this was a result of their relationship still in its early stages. Hell, she had kept the strengthening of her chakra from him, though she knew he must've figured that out during their recent lovemaking session.

"Kaa-hime," whispered Naruto, sensing the woman's plight. "I promised you that I would reveal everything to you in due time. I've been taking things slow because I don't want to overwhelm you."

Kushina sought great comfort in that and nodded, no longer distressed.

Mikoto said nothing, but her curled lips showed her contentment with the word exchange.

With that, Naruto proceeded to explain that his teacher had gathered information about the woman he had fought, and that her name was Irene Belserion, an ANBU Commander from Iwa. Both were concerned that Onoki had sent a woman who was strong enough to summon a meteor from the sky. Just like how other villages found it difficult to stomach Naruto's skills, the two MILFs found it strange that such a kunoichi could remain in the dark for so long. However, Kushina's concern vanished the second she heard the woman her son had fought was a redhead.

"Could she be an Uzumaki?" asked Minato's wife excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "She could be a family member, dattebane!"

"Sorry, kaa-hime, but I couldn't sense any Uzumaki in her," replied Naruto, despising that he had to hurt his mother with the bad news.

True enough, Kushina fell into a mini-depression because she was hoping the redhead would be a long lost relative of hers. Sadly, she was truly the last remaining female Uzumaki on the planet.

Mikoto was about to voice her confusion when she heard a loud ruckus from afar. She walked over to the edge of the roof where she saw a dozen guards holding down who could only be a foreigner. "It looks like there's a situation at the district entrance."

The three were quick to approach the scene where the Uchiha guards were in possession of a trembling Shiho Takahashi, Konoha Daily's chief editor, the first journalist to receive recognition from the Fire Daimyo. The guards were now facing their Matriarch, all awaiting orders to take out the nuisance.

"Let him go," said Naruto calmly, recognizing the man just as the rest in his party had done. "What are you doing here, Shiho-san?"

The man sighed in relief as the guards released him and his assistant, who one of the guards had in a chokehold. He was aware that the blond had gone to the Uchiha district, which was why he was so frantic on sneaking into the gated community. Had he not known that Kushina was Naruto's mother and Mikoto was his godmother, he would've scored billions for the scoop of the blond with his arms around the married women. Sadly, everyone in Konoha has become familiar with this picture over the years. "Greetings, Lady Kushina, Lady Mikoto."

Kushina waved off the man who took her graduation photo back in the day. "Nice to see you again, Shiho-san. What's the matter?"

"I think he wishes to speak with the blond of the hour," piped in Sasuke's mother, amused that her friend didn't pick up on such an obvious hint. Such was the airheaded redhead. She wasn't disappointed with the glare being aimed at her.

"Ah, why yes!" exclaimed Shiho before turning to the whiskered adult, who was chuckling at the pouting redhead. "Umm…do you have time for an interview, Naruto-sama?"

"If this was anyone else, I would've said no," replied Jiraiya's student calmly. "It's been a long journey and I've had it to here with shinobi talk. I will answer one or two questions. Nothing more."

Shiho nodded, as the man's lack of care for ninja matters was well-known in the village. "Then I'd like to ask you two questions if you allow it," awaiting the nod, eager to receive one, he turned to his assistant. "All right, kid. Make sure you're writing everything down correctly."

"G-g-got it, sir!" sputtered the assistant, clumsily saluting his boss, dropping his pen while doing so.

Kushina shot the young adult an arched brow. "Have you been doing this for long?"

"He's new, Lady Kushina," admitted the editor on behalf of his assistant before whacking him on the back. "Oi, introduce yourself to our esteemed guests."

Nodding robotically, the youngster stammered out, "M-m-my name is Takeshi Hentai."

"Hentai?" repeated Mikoto, her brows shooting up. "Wow."

Unable to reign it in any longer, Kushina covered her mouth and began giggling. It quickly dawned on her that she had gaffed. The poor man they had unintentionally taken a shot at looked like he was seeking a rock to crawl under. "On behalf of my friend and myself, we apologize, Takeshi-san. We didn't mean to make fun of your name. It was just harmless fun."

Takeshi stuttered out his gratitude, his anxiety fading away as the red-haired beauty offered him the genuine apology. He was mesmerized by her angelic voice. It was no wonder why the Hokage had married her. The Uchiha matriarch was just as beautiful while directing a sympathetic look at him. He considered himself very lucky.

It was comical to see this newbie fawn over the MILFs— ** _his_** MILFs—, but this was cutting into their relaxation time. "Okay, let's get back on track. Let's all take a seat."

"S-sure, Uzumaki-Namikaze-sam—"

"Just Uzumaki, Takeshi-san," interrupted the blond as he sat down with his girlfriends on a nearby bench. "Namikaze isn't a clan. My father was a nameless orphan. He remained a nameless orphan until marrying into my mother's clan. Besides, Uzumaki-Namikaze is as nonsensical as the Hokage telling a kid that the Forest of Death is so scary that not even top ANBU members dare go in there."

Although she found her lover's protectiveness endearing, Kushina swatted her son on the shoulder for rambling on with rubbish.

Mikoto was the only one who expressed this verbally, though amusement was splayed across her features. "You're scaring that poor man!"

Shiho gnawed on his bottom lip, on the verge of clawing his hair out. This scrawny youngling was killing him! Thankfully, the imbroglio lasted didn't last long since the blond's smirk informed him this was a joke that transcended the fourth wall.

"Kumo is making headlines for updating your rank," began the editor seriously. "You were already an S-rank shinobi prior to this. But now Kumo's version of the bingo book has a question mark next to your name in place of your official rank. How do you feel about them doing this, seeing as they're now our allies?"

"Before I give you my answer, I'd like to remind you that you're in the presence of Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha," replied Naruto, tightening his hold on them. "You are not only interviewing me, you're also interviewing them, so make sure you're also making note of anything they have to say."

Kushina squeezed her son's hand, while Mikoto rested her head on his shoulder. They say if a man's pride is greater than his heart and his ego is bigger than his head, then he is not worthy of a woman's love. This was never the case for Naruto, which was why the two wives could never picture a life without him now. It honestly should not have even surprised them that he was including them in his interview.

The two reports could only nod, neither wanting to fuck this up.

And so, Naruto picked up where he left off. "I have nothing against Kumo updating my bingo book entry. Despite our alliance, they're still a shinobi village. They saw what I'm capable of and acted accordingly. Don't mistake this for them running scared. This was to ensure the safety of their soldiers should an act ever occur that would break our treaty. Would we not do the same thing if the roles were reversed?"

Takeshi was genuinely surprised by the answer, expecting for the blond to say some biased statement about the news. Shiho simply nodded, answering the rhetorical question.

"I have no comment."

"I agree with sochi-kun," piped up Kushina since her friend decided not to offer anything of value. "I should harbor a negative view on Kumo for an incident that made headlines in the past, but I don't because that was a lifetime ago."

Shiho watched on as his assistant finished writing before clapping his hands together. "Thank you very much. Now I'd like to talk about Iwa. We've received word back at headquarters that the Tsuchikage has put a flee-on-sight listing under your name. Do you think they'll decide to exact revenge on Konoha?"

"This would make a flee-on-sight order bestowed upon both father and son," said Mikoto more to herself than the journalists. "I don't think this would make them want to wage war on us, but there is the possibility of them one day retaliating depending on how that woman takes her defeat."

Kushina nodded along to her bestie's words. "We don't need another war."

"Back when I was at the academy, I used to hate Iwa because they couldn't get over their hatred of my father," voiced Naruto now that it was his turn to speak. "I was a mindless drone back then, but thankfully I grew out of it prior to graduating. There are a lot of shady things Konoha has done, a vast majority of which will make a civilian reel in disgust, but this is the survival of the fittest. We were at war with them, and in that war my father murdered thousands in cold blood. I understand their hatred of Konoha because it's what keeps most of them going. I don't agree with them wanting to wage war in the future, but I can see their reason for wanting to do so."

What captivated Takeshi was that their leader's son had nothing bad to say about Iwagakure potentially waging war on them. The rumors were true – the blond didn't give a rat's ass about the shinobi life. Deciding not to ponder on this, he scribbled down every word in his handy dandy notebook.

Shiho, on the other hand, wasn't too thrilled with the response. "But what if it does ha—"

"You've asked your questions, Shiho-san," interrupted Naruto, his voice calm as he leaned back, his arms secured around his lovers. "Please leave us."

"O-of course, Naruto-sama. Thank you again for your time," replied Shiho, realizing that he had almost stepped out of bounds. The blond was more approachable than a clear majority of Konoha shinobi, but he was also the most terrifying when angered.

Pulling his assistant by the arm, the duo were led out of the Uchiha district by the guards, the head of whom offered an apology for disturbing the peace. Waving them off, the trio Shunshin'd back to the compound roof where Mikoto had begun painting. However, rather than pick up her brush, she began brushing her hand along her son's best friend's thigh. "Mmm…"

Kushina gnashed her teeth together. "Keep your hands off my son."

"I'm only placing an order for another protein shake," was Sasuke's mother's innocent reply. "You know, with my mood swings and all."

Naruto chuckled at the endearing antics of these goddesses. By the look in his godmother's eyes, it was clear she was planning on whipping out his cock to really trigger his mother. Before things could turn that interesting, Jiraiya appeared in front of them in a cloud of smoke.

"Hey, gak—" the toad sage stopped midway as a lecherous grin curled to his lips. "I spy with my little eye…a hot threesome."

As she was still caressing her son's best friend's crotch with her right hand, Mikoto greeted the hermit with a middle finger from her left. "Get lost, wart face."

"Go suck Gamabunta's balls," added Kushina, snuggling into her son's shoulder. From the corner of her eye she noticed her best friend slowly reaching for the hem of their lover's trousers and a dark aura started surrounding her. What the hell was she thinking?

"That's fucking mean!" roared the old man, anime tears rolling down his cheeks, which earned him absolutely zero sympathy. He turned to the blond, who was smirking at him. "Whatever, gaki. I hope you've enjoyed your private time with your girlfriends because I have news."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, as did his partners. "What kind of news?"

"A chunin swung by Minato's office a few minutes ago. Apparently, someone entered Konoha earlier this morning and the readings that the guards stationed at the barrier had recorded were off the charts," said the Sannin seriously. "This person didn't enter the village through the gate nor did they leave through the gate. I'm trying to make sense of how this happened, but I'm at my wit's end. Do you mind checking this out?"

"Fine," replied the blond, understanding the severity of the situation. "Do you wish to tag along with us?" as expected, he earned a negative headshake from both. "I owe you both a date."

"Outside the village," argued Mikoto while pecking his right cheek. "Where no one knows us. Like that town we went to near the border of Rainbow Country."

Kushina was unaware of such a town because she hadn't traveled anywhere near as much as her best friend had traveled. This was something that genuinely made her jealous.

Sensing her friend's mood shift, Sasuke's mother offered a soft, "Sorry."

"It's okay," whispered Kushina before turning to her lover and kissing his left cheek. "What Mikoto-chan said works for me, sochi-koi. We can go there on our date."

"Deal," replied Naruto warmly, pleased to see what extent his girlfriends were going through to make one another comfortable with sharing him. They still had a long way to go, though.

Getting up from his seat, he fell to his knees and lowered his head on his godmother's pregnant tummy. She bent down slightly and smooched the top of his head and dug through his hair with her fingers while he analyzed the little chakra signature growing within her. Jiraiya's whining brought them out of the moment. Mikoto was one angry Uchiha, but Naruto offered her an apology before Shunshin'd out of the roof with his teacher.

Kushina was silent through this, but she couldn't deny how much love the blond had for her best friend. That tummy nursing was something Naruto did for Mikoto every single time he saw her. It mattered not how many times he's run into her or if she's simply grazing through the house. This was non-negotiable for the blond, and it was heartwarming to the pregnant woman as well as the redhead, though she wouldn't outright admit it.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my afternoon," muttered Kushina with a frown marring her face. "I should've gone with sochi-koi."

"It's a good thing you didn't," replied Mikoto. "And it's a good thing we're in a place where we can talk freely. I've been meaning to discuss something with you for a while now."

"Okaaay," droned off Kushina suspiciously as she plopped down on the ground, only to grit her teeth as pain rippled through her. "Owwieee…"

Mikoto immediately helped the woman to her feet. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"My ass hurts so much," mewled the redhead while placing her hands under her bottom, cushioning it from further abuse. "How do you handle calling him daddy?"

"You…" trailed off Sasuke's mother as she gritted her teeth. Well aware of the woman's jealous streak, she wasn't surprised to hear that she also wanted to become the blond's little girl. However, this was a special bond she shared with Naruto. It genuinely hurt her that her friend was trying to steal the spotlight from her.

"I know," cut in Kushina before her friend could say her piece. "I'm sorry for double crossing you like that, Mikoto-chan. I know this was unique for you and sochi-koi. Among all the other things the two of you have done together, I was jealous of you being able to get away with calling him that. It doesn't help that you're also carrying his child."

Mikoto didn't even need ten seconds to forgive her friend. "It's okay, Kushina-chan. Now did he whip you with a belt? Or did he use something else?" the response was a tiny murmur, but she heard it perfectly thanks to her enhanced ninja senses. "If it was only a spanking, then he took it easy on you. Lift up your kimono and let me inspect the damage."

Minato's wife almost lost her footing, looking absolutely scandalized. "Have you lost your mind, bitch?!"

"Trust me," began Mikoto dully. "I have no lust for you, tomato."

After debating it with herself, Kushina muttered a couple curses before hiking up her kimono by the hem, slowly revealed the massive, thong-clad ass she was hiding from the world. It jutted out with a hypnotic bounce with multiple handprints still engraved on the doughy cheeks. Bandages weren't required as medicinal chakra helped heal most of the bruises.

"That's nothing," voiced the Uchiha, which her friend took as a signal to stop flashing her that fat tush. "What Naru-koi does to me in a hardcore session at the very least ends in me not being able to walk even with the help of chakra. Clearly he didn't go through with breaking you."

It was difficult to stomach that she wasn't being treated equally by her son. What if she wasn't meant to become daddy's little girl and have that level of brutal sex? It wasn't that she was ignorant of the fact that Mikoto could never have was the sacred incestuous lovemaking that she had with the blond today. Naruto had told her multiple times that neither of them could replace the other. On the bright side, this difference in sexual intercourse was yet another sign that he was vigilant of their unique personalities.

"I guess we never really talked about the incident back at the café," whispered Mikoto, breaking the silence. "How do you feel about that?"

She paused for a moment, a slight pinkish hue coloring her cheeks. "It was crazy. I still can't believe sochi-koi did that to us in public. I honestly can't get it out of my mind."

"That wasn't the first time he made me undergo such a thrill, but it was undeniably intense. He likes to keep you on your toes at all times and that's why life with him is so exciting," replied the Uchiha matriarch fondly. "I know it sounds weird coming from me, seeing as I've had sex with him with you watching, and have watched you have sex with him on that livestream, but I felt uncomfortable getting fingered while you were standing less than a foot away from me."

Keeping her on her toes was an understatement. She couldn't forget his gymnastics style of consuming vagina that he tried out with her earlier this afternoon. Even that had nothing on the insane mother-son sex they had this afternoon.

"Tell me about it," mumbled the thoroughly fucked mommy, still taken back at how smoothly she was discussing this with her. "That was weird for sure, but I sort of zoned out near the end."

By end Mikoto knew her friend meant nearing her orgasm. She felt the same way, having lost all sense of reality when he got her to squirt in front of an unsuspecting audience. "Care for a story?"

Kushina shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, I guess."

"There once was a man who was strong. Fighting was what he did yearlong," began Mikoto, pushing a deepness into her voice while lifting her arms and flexing them, something she had never done before. It was such a comical sight that her best friend had a hard time taking her seriously. "Only his girlfriend knew he was soft inwardly because he was looking for another man to seduce her repeatedly. He ran away from home, desperate to get away, only to find that _submitting_ was the only way. And so he came running back, his girlfriend in toe, only to die at the hands of his greatest foe."

For a solid minute Minato's wife bestowed upon her best friend the greatest "what in the actual fuck" look she's ever given anyone. She ran over the corny nursery rhymes to make sense of the story and it wasn't even late – it was only three-thirty. ' _Oh, great. Now she's got me rhyming like a moron_.'

"Wait…" trailed off Kushina, noting the emphasis on the word 'submitting', which she knew was a clue but had overlooked it the first time. "This isn't just a story."

"It isn't," admitted Mikoto. "It's Madara Uchiha's life story," Minato's wife's eyes widened, but she didn't speak, and so her friend took this as a sign to continue. "Madara's submissive genes got triggered the moment he laid eyes on the Naka Shrine tablet through his mangekyou sharingan. As I revealed to you a couple weeks ago, the tablet dictates that a male Uchiha's happiness lies only in relinquishing a loved one to a superior male."

Kushina nodded along. "I get that, but what I don't get is why you're talking about… _oh_ ," she paused here, her eyes narrowing into crinkled slits. "This is about Itachi, isn't it?"

"Do you recall the time you caught Naru-koi and I walking back to my compound?" asked Mikoto. She searched the redhead's facial expressions until the inevitable eureka moment appeared on her face. "After our tense encounter, you and I had a heart-to-heart, in which I revealed everything about my relationship with him."

The events of that day came back to her in a flashback and it reminded her how far they've come along since then. "And?"

"I told you that I offered your son my anal virginity two months ago. The only thing I failed to mention to you about that day was that my sons were watching me get butt-fucked," she raised up her hands in surrender as the redhead yelled at her. "I wasn't the one who planned for that to happen, but it sure as hell didn't take much to convince me to put on a show."

"And that's why Itachi has been having dreams about another man having sex with Izumi-chan," murmured Kushina, recounting what she had been told about the male Uchiha submissive genes. "Why are you telling me this now? Is it because you're thinking about allowing such an affair? I thought that was the last thing you wanted to see. By the way, who was he drea…," a shroud of red chakra started to surround her as it hit her like a ton of bricks. " ** _Sochi-koi?!_** "

"Knowing Naru-koi's love for us is why my son ran away from home," whispered Mikoto, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Everything I told you about Madara's past in that story is now happening to Itachi. Even though we were able to rescue him in time, he's still in great danger and it's only a matter of time until he succumbs to the curse of hatred unless something is done about it. We've taken him to Tsunade-sensei and prescribed him medicine. We're going to take him to Inoichi and get his mind cleansed. We are going to exhaust every resource available to us. I am going to help my child and I don't care what it takes to do it."

Minato's wife exhaled deeply, her anger palpable. Fully aware of the extent of her son's lust for dominance, there wasn't a shadow of doubt in her mind that it was his idea for putting on a show for her friend's children. Mikoto would've never come up with the idea.

From what she had heard about Itachi's actions against Izumi, he would've killed the woman had it not been for his younger brother. The curse was obviously affecting his brain because there was no way her godson would've laid a hand on his fiancé. She was aware of the treatment plan and knew that there was a possibility that not even cleansing his mind would work. However, she had no idea this was why he was getting treated. Turning her head, she saw her friend on her knees, prostrating to the ground in the greatest form of humility a person can show someone.

"I know this is not yo—"

"Do that again and I'll kill you," hissed Kushina, yanking her bestie to her feet. She ran her hands along the woman's face, brushing away her tears. "What did you think I would say? That I don't give a shit about your problems? News flash, baka crow," she added, whacking the woman on the back of her head, earning a cry from her. "This isn't just your problem. It's _our_ problem, dattebane. Besides, Itachi is my godson and Izumi-chan is like a daughter to me. We're in this mess because our lover has a hard-on for dominating others. You couldn't stop him even if you wanted to, just like I couldn't stop him from doing things I normally wouldn't dream of doing. So here's what I'd like to know: what is the worst-case scenario?"

Her lips pursed like she'd been chewing a lemon rind. "If nothing works and the darkness continues to spread, there is only one thing we can do…"

"And that is for sochi-koi to have sex with Izumi-chan."

"I told Naru-koi about this and he said no," replied Mikoto, seeing the emotionless, veteran kunoichi before her. "I already knew what his answer was going to be, but he refused to even consider the possibility."

"Well, he's soon going to have to consider it," the redhead chuckled hollowly as her friend lit up in shock. "Last time we talked about this, you told me that she's clueless about what Itachi's going through. Is she still being kept in the dark?"

Privy of everything Kushina Uzumaki, it astounded Mikoto that her friend was hinting at a potential coupling between Naruto and Izumi. This was the same redhead who a couple of days ago wanted to tear Koyuki Kazahana limb from limb for dipping a gaze to the blond's décolletage. This was the same redhead who attempted to also become their lover's little girl. It wasn't that the jealousy was gone. Mikoto could see it in the woman's eyes. It had momentarily taken a backseat for her because to her she was more important than her insecurities.

"We're still keeping all the gruesome details from her," whispered the Uchiha matriarch while drawing her surrogate sister in for a hug. "I don't think she'll be able to handle learning about the curse yet, which is why we've been very careful about what we tell her. If it comes down to it, however, we will reveal everything."

Kushina responded by squashing their tits together through a tightening of their embrace. She offered no verbal reply, fearing her mind would speak on behalf of her heart. She was already struggling with sharing her son with her best friend, so how on earth was she supposed to accommodate yet another woman? It wasn't like this was a done deal. There was a chance that such a scenario would never come to pass, and she was praying that it never comes to pass.

A part of her wanted to suggest for Itachi to locate someone else to serve in the worst-case scenario. However, he was her godson and she genuinely couldn't imagine anyone who could break him into a cuckold other than her son. It wasn't that this would only hurt her. Mikoto was also devastated from having this talk with her. Naruto was also going to have a fit about it, but he was going to have to learn that actions have consequences.

For now, she was going to laugh at the confusion, smile through the tears, and keep reminding herself that everything happens for a reason. Perhaps this was Kami's way of punishing her for cheating on her husband or maybe for the thousands she's killed as a kunoichi. Closing her eyes, she acknowledged the fact that should things with the young couple go down the shitter, she would have to steel her heart and do right by all parties involved, even if that means breaking her heart in the process.

Such was the reality of being in a polygamous relationship.

 ** _xXx_**

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch, un!"

Since her return, other than report to her leader, she's spent every waking second cooped up in her ANBU quarters. She couldn't even muster the courage to grab breakfast from the headquarter cafeteria because the news of her defeat has reached all ninjakind. She had talked down to so many villagers back in the day that she feared her loss would get thrown in her face should she show her face in public now.

Onoki was especially irate and for good reason. His insults went through one ear and went out the other, so his words didn't faze her. However, what he said about having to rethink considering her as a candidate for the next Tsuchikage struck a nerve. Even then she endured the verbal lashing because she could understand his point of view. This loss signified that nothing's changed since the second shinobi war, and that no one has anything on Konoha. Due to this, several foreign investors, who have been backing local Iwa businesses, have started backing out of their deals out of concern that their money wasn't safe here.

It wasn't that she lost a battle or the fact her undefeated streak was broken that broke her spirits. As a veteran kunoichi of her caliber, she was used to instilling fear in others so that they know who's at the top of the food chain. Her dragon teacher had instilled the values of a warrior in her to never give up even when the going gets tough. She would rise from the ashes and face her demons once again. However, there was a part of her that was terrified of the blond who made her feel so powerless in his presence. Even after receiving his clear to leave, she would turn back every so often midflight to confirm he wasn't following her. Every night she would have nightmares about him and wake up in a cold sweat.

Today she was planning on getting her shit together, and so she buckled herself down and put on her training gear. It was then the retarded bomber decided to pay her a visit.

"You can't even fathom his strength," said Irene bitterly. "You were a plaything to him and so was I. He could very well be the strongest ninja on this planet."

Deidara slammed his fist into the concrete wall. The Yellow Flash's son was a monster in human clothing. There was no other explanation for how brutally the man had beaten him on the battlefield. He hadn't regained consciousness until they were a couple hundred miles from their village, so he learned of what happened to Irene from the shaken-up woman herself. It was nerve-wracking to hear how the man somehow managed to bend the weather to his whim simply by outputting chakra. Not only that, but to stop a meteor with a simple blast?

No wonder why the redhead, who was probably the strongest in their village, was no longer the same. Why was such a powerful shinobi kept secret for so long?

Suddenly, the ground below them shook and it was clear that this was from a detonation. This area was ANBU territory and it wasn't open for civilians. Looking out the window, the duo saw dozens of guards sifting through the surroundings.

"Go check it out," ordered Irene, her eyes narrowed. "I'm going to see Tsuchikage-sama."

A nod was administered by the blond. "Got it, un."

Deidara left and so did she. Now she was in her leader's office where she saw the old man sitting calmly in his chair.

"Your reaction time is still impeccable," voiced Onoki, sighting the confusion written on the woman's face. "That was a test drill to help you snap back to reality. I have a mission for you and you are to leave immediately."

Still confused by her leader's behavior, Irene walked over to the small piece of paper that the man was holding out for her. She instantly went rigid, her blood running cold as she gazed down at what was expected of her.

 **Mission Rank:** _Classified_

 **Type:** _Seduction_

 **Duration:** _Indefinite_

 **Target:** _Naruto Uzumaki_

She was so knocked-for-six that she couldn't reach the end of the document. This was essentially Onoki's way of telling her that she's been sold to Konoha. Seduction missions weren't her speciality, mainly because she never got assigned one – until now that is. In fact, Hoshigakure was one of the few villages she's visited outside of Iwa. The blasted old man had decided from the moment he learned of her strength that it would be best to keep her from public sight. Perhaps he feared their weapon might end up abandoning the village.

She wasn't ready to meet up with that blond again – at least not now. Even if he doesn't take action after seeing her again, there was a possibility that he would be able to sense her deceit while attempting to woo him with her feminine charm. How was she supposed to pull something like that off anyway? She was a warrior, a kunoichi, a mage – not a seductress. This was a suicide mission.

"…why?"

"I must do what's best for the village," was his callous reply. "Even if that means sacrificing one of my best. We cannot allow Konoha to remain on top," he paused here, narrowing his eyes at her. "Once you have the Yellow Flash's son under wraps, you are to end his life. Am I understood?"

She had given her mind, heart and soul to Iwa and this was how the old fossil was repaying her? Gnashing her teeth together in disgust, she tore the mission statement to pieces.

"You dare defy me?"

"I thought of you as a father," began Irene while gathering magical energy through her very core. Everything inside her was on fire to where even her body started glowing a brilliant red. By now dozens of ANBU members had crept into the office and all of them were struggling under the killing intent being released by Iwa's finest.

Suddenly, she expelled her magical energy and with such force that it destroyed not only the office, but the Tsuchikage Tower in general. She was now floating in the air, glaring at an equally furious old man who was floating a few meters away from her. Whatever remained of the tower was reduced to rubble as well as the surrounding structures. Several civilians were injured as a result of the detonation and now the residents were being directed to safety by the shinobi. The Tsuchikage's ANBU guards were on high-alert, prepared to take action against the red-haired harlot, only to back down from a hand-gesture from their leader.

The sky started to darken, and a lone shinobi started to stammer. "W-w-what in the world…"

Through the cloudy sky emerged a being with a large, quadrupedal build, and with such anger in its eyes that the ANBU were forced to take up battle stances. Its sharp claws sparkled from a distance. The flapping of its oversized wings was causing a mass windstorm, unlike anything that Iwa has ever experienced. Trees were being ripped from the roots as the creature bellowed out, revealing the tusks jutting out from and curved around either side of its jaw.

The Tsuchikage was flabbergasted to see the massive dragon looming over his village.

However, this was a heartwarming moment for Irene, who couldn't help but get choked up from sighting the concern on the dragon's face. "…Belserion."

" ** _I know we made a pact that I would remain in Dragnof, and that I wouldn't intrude on your fresh start_** ," boomed the beast. " ** _However, two nights ago, I felt you call out to me, so I came here as fast as I could. What happened?_** "

She had no idea that she had to do with her old friend's entry into the Elemental Nations. It did make sense though since the past few days were spent wallowing over her defeat. Either way, this was to her advantage. Decades ago, she saved Belserion's life and ever since then he's been a loyal comrade of hers, having even proclaimed that he would always protect her. He never broke that promise and it turns out that he's still a dragon of his word.

A newfound confidence surged through her as she drew her sword. "Onoki, I hereby challenge you for the title of Tsuchikage."

 ** _xXx_**

Itachi exhaled softly as he placed the final plate on the table before inspecting his handiwork. Nine different cuisines, ranging from a spicy pepper bun to sweet banana bread, all baked to perfection. The date for his marriage was set for his six-year anniversary with his fiancé, and he wanted to personally prepare the wedding cake. It wasn't known to anyone other than her and his family, but he used to inspire to become a chef as a child before all the ninja mumbo jumbo came into his life. His wedding day was going to be the day he would opt out of the shinobi force and pursue the dream that he never got to live out.

This was never his intention initially, as he was content with being Hokage's bodyguard. No extreme missions, no vast killings, and mostly peace and quiet. However, his passion for protecting his leader was dwindling ever since he witnessed what he had done to his beloved 'zumi-chan. He felt he was no longer fit for the job. Perhaps one day he would come back to protect and serve his village. But tonight he would move on from the madness and try his hardest to fight the darkness that's plaguing his mind.

Whatever he planned to say to his lover died down his throat the moment he saw her enter the dining hall. So dark and hurt was her face that he yearned to comfort her. She must've sensed his plight because she held up a hand, silently informing him not to take another step. He held in his breath as she gathered her composure to speak her mind. This wasn't like her at all.

"Is _Mikoto-san_ cheating on Fugaku tou-san?"

Izumi has always looked up his mother as her second mother, so the reverting of the honorific highly concerned him. He went to great lengths to keep her oblivious to the truth. How did she arrive to such a conclusion? "What are you tryi—"

"Answer me truthfully," interrupted Izumi coldly. "Is she or is she not cheating on your father?"

It was phrased like a question, but there was no inquisitive tone in her voice. There was no doubt in his mind that she knew his mother was doing another man behind the scenes. There was a distinct possibility that she had no idea that his father was aware of the relationship. However, he had to come clean. A lie can only go on for so long.

"She is."

"With who?" she gnashed her teeth together from the silent treatment he was giving her. "This is hurting me more than you hurt me that day. I forgave you for that, but I won't forgive you if you don't fess up. Who is she cheating on Fugaku tou-san with?"

Not fessing up to an enemy was easy. What wasn't easy was resisting his fiancé, especially after hearing that she was _that_ hurt by this. Itachi faltered for a couple of seconds before ultimately surrendering his ninja urges. "It's Naruto."

"O-otouto-kun?" repeated Izumi, placing a hand over her troubled heart as her eyes widened in horror. "No…no…this can't be. It can't be otouto-kun. He wouldn't do this."

"It's true," continued Itachi reluctantly. "Kaa-san was a victim of Naruto's lust."

Izumi had thousands of questions in mind, but she felt too ill to ask any of them now that she was aware of the identity of her mother-in-law's lover. Sometimes people avoid the truth because they don't their illusions destroyed, and that's exactly what's happened here. She could no longer see the blond as her younger brother. Right now he was everything that's wrong with the world.

She took a few deep breaths, clenching the hem of her kimono. "For Fugaku tou-san to tell me to take on another lover means that he's aware of Mikoto-san's affair," the sight of him tensing didn't surprise her. "You didn't think I wouldn't find out?"

All he could offer her was a look of shock. "But how?"

"Forget that," fought back Izumi. "Have you ever thought about me cheating on you?" she was greeted with more silence. "I demand to know!"

"Multiple times," admitted Itachi, fast losing control to his submissive genes now that his fiancé was taking charge. "That's why I took you away from Konoha. I wanted to work on our relationship but then I started succumbing to darkness. I don't know what happened to me. Why it happened. I just…I just…"

He was cut short of his response as the woman brought him into her arms and slammed her lips against his. "I'm so sorry, Izumi-chan."

Izumi said nothing since she was trapped in a world of emotions. From what she had gathered from their ancestor's memoir, a male Uchiha's submissive genes activate when he sees a loved one betray their significant other. That means her poor fiancé must've come across his mother getting fucked by her surrogate younger brother. Hearing his admission of his disgusting thoughts alarmed her, but it didn't surprise her now that she understood what happened to Madara after seeing his girlfriend cheat on him.

Deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt, mainly because her heart was going out to him, she gathered her composure. "Here's what's going to happen," she began slowly, seriously. "You will continue to get treatment and will see Inoichi-sama as planned. We will rid you of this disease as soon as possible. If that doesn't work, we will leave this village with or without your family's consent. I received a job offer from Koyuki-hime's director yesterday. If worst comes to shove, I want to accept the offer, but only if you agree to come along with me."

Itachi silently weighed the pros and cons of the argument. If they leave without informing his family, then surely his younger brother would once again be on his tail. They would never be able to escape Naruto's sensory abilities, either. However, resigning from the ninja force to become a chef was already on his mind. Perhaps traveling was the right way to go.

"First, congratulations, 'zumi-chan. I'm really proud of you," said the submissive honestly, though his reluctance in speaking to her was evident. "Now before I give you my answer, can you tell me who told you about this? I was hiding the truth from you because I didn't want to hurt you."

"Lying to me has hurt me," she replied coldly, making it a point to show her anger by not responding to his kind words. "Anyway, all you need to know is that I stumbled across the Naka Shrine today."

It wasn't that she visited the Shrine that she found out about all this. She only went there to verify that Madara wasn't sputtering bullshit in his memoir. From the ancient text it was relatively simple to piece together the puzzle.

He knew her well enough to know she wasn't telling the entire truth, but he was in enough shit as is. "I'll go with you."

Her entire body relaxed as she sought comfort in his positive response. It was going to be tough, but she was going to do whatever it takes to rid him of this curse. There were several flaws in her plan, such as what she should do if Itachi goes ape-shit on her again. However, planning is everything and she was sure she would find a way to solve that problem as well.

 ** _xXx_**

"We've never encountered this before, Uzumaki-sama," voiced Hiro, a former jounin who was now acting as head of Konoha's chakra-barrier monitoring team. "This occurred a couple hours prior to your return."

Naruto was in a no-bullshit mode as he studied the spiking of the chakra line graph on screen. Normally he wouldn't care for ninja matters, but this was a very serious situation. Previously, chakra was being recorded in Konoha via manual labor. With his skills in fuinjutsu, he invented a device that would eliminate such a pointless post. There was no fault in the tool. Whoever snuck into their village today had chakra that was fluctuating every split second or so. There was not a single occurrence of a stable reading, but everyone else on the chart looked fine. This was obviously not a glitch.

Jiraiya walked over to the digitized map and placed a finger on one of the many circled red zones. "Where was the chakra spike most prominent?"

"That's just it," spoke Naruto on behalf of the worker. "There is no prominent chakra spike. It was being distributed to multiple areas all across the village. That's why they were unable to find the source as soon as it appeared."

"There must've been a purpose," muttered the toad sage. "No reported stolen valuables, no deaths, no civilian reports of anything out of place. What did this person want?"

Hiro adjusted his nerdy glasses. "Nothing was reported near the Hokage Tower either, so we can rule out a political move."

"Activate protocol three."

"B-b-but Uzumaki-sama, isn't that too extreme?" stammered the scientist, only to shrink under the man's gaze. "Right away."

As soon as the worker fled the room, Naruto turned to his former sensei. "In that Kage Summit, the Raikage mentioned that the Land of Sky was sending technological device to Kumo. There's a distinct possibility that we've now become the targets."

"Fluctuating chakra spikes could signal a machine running low on chakra or someone from behind the scenes manipulating the flow. The chakra distribution could mean that multiple devices were patrolling the sky. Moreover, they could've gotten picked by the chakra line graphs after descending to a certain altitude," voiced Jiraiya with a curl of his lips. "I think we just cracked the case, gaki."

"Not quite," debated Naruto in a monotone-like voice. "Although my hypothesis checks out, I have little faith that Sky has the balls to perform surveillance on the Leaf. The fact this incident occurred before our arrival tells me that someone didn't want me sensing their presence."

Jiraiya ran a hand along his temple. "But wouldn't Kushina have sensed a disturbance if that's the case?"

"That's true," said the whiskered ninja, nodding at him. "Kaa-hime is one of the greatest sensors to ever live, but masking chakra signature is not a superhuman feat. No, I think we are far from done here."

His face fell like the poor fools who celebrate too early. Everything the blond was talking about made perfect sense. There could very well be a stranger trying to fuck with them. Using his famous Invisibility Cloak, Naruto was able to modify it to a degree where not even his mother was able to sense him in it. For someone to create a similar technique from scratch was exceptionally difficult, but not impossible.

"Keep this tight-lipped. Remind tou-san of protocol three's activation so he can record it for future reference," continued the blond. "I will inform kaa-hime and Miko-hime of this in the meanwhile."

As a shinobi at heart, Jiraiya was against spitting on the ninja law of never speaking about critical matters that concern the village. However, this was not going to hold any merit with his former student. The blond was never going to keep anything from his lovers.

"All right," was the old fart's reply. "But before you go blabbing about this to your women, I must remind you that Tsunade has been sending out personnel all day for you. I think it's best for you to see what she wants first."

His response was a silent one, but he acknowledged the tip with a nod. The situation with his godmother was a tricky, and he was well aware that he was being summoned by her. Wasting time elsewhere was fundamental to keeping her anger afloat so she wouldn't be able to act rationally when they meet face to face. Bidding farewell to his teacher, he created a shadow clone to inform the mothers of the news while personally Shunshin'ing to Konoha hospital.

"You called, baa-chan?"

Hashirama's granddaughter turned around, her hazel orbs squinting as she scrutinized the blond standing before her. Almost a day has gone by since his return from the Kage Summit and she's been bombarded with the public lauding him for his actions in Hoshigakure. She had sent four different messengers to fetch the blond, but he was only now deciding to show up. It infuriated that he didn't even appear to be the slightest bit apologetic for the delay.

"Even though I'm not on the active roster anymore, I'm still under direct command of the Hokage," began Tsunade in a monotone like voice. "As such, I'm invoking my rights as a Sannin to interrogate anyone who I think is attempting to lead a mutiny."

Game on, old hag.

"Okay?"

"Don't play coy with me, brat," hissed the blonde. "You know full well that you're undermining your father's leadership."

"And how exactly do you suppose I'm doing this?" asked the whiskered ninja. "You're not making a lot of sense, baa-chan. Everyone knows I don't give a shit about being a shinobi. I couldn't care less about missions and I'm happy being a jounin. Tou-san knows that I respect his tenure as Hokage, but he knows better than to assign me a team because I'll just tell those kids to fuck off and have a nice day. So I'm going to ask you again: how exactly am I undermining his leadership?"

As much as she hated to admit it, his rebuttal was devoid of fallacy. Naruto was a shinobi, but everyone and their momma knew he wasn't a myrmidon one. The only basis for her accusation was that Kushina had come to get her cervix strengthened and had admitted to cheating on Minato with the more dominant, younger blond. However, there was no way she could mention this to him because she was sworn to doctor-patient confidentiality.

Realizing he had her trapped from all sides, she blew through her gritted teeth. "Maybe I haven't thought this through."

"It's all good," said Naruto coolly. "It's not like you to accuse me anyway. You just need to chill, baa-chan."

"Like how you chill with married women?"

"And there it is," replied the blond with a chuckle. "So, you have a problem with me sleeping with Miko-hime?" he queried, further pushing the envelope. "Oh, but baa-chan, you have no idea how badly she needed me back then. Fugaku used to neglect her and she was pretty much a virgin when we consummated our relationship for the first time. Now that I've been with her, she can never go back to her husband's tiny dick."

Tsunade felt the heat cruise through her veins and knew her cheeks were starting to attract a cerise hue. Her marriage wasn't exactly sexless, but she wasn't getting anything close to the godlike sex her former student—or rather, _students_ —was having with the blond. "She has a family. A husband. Two sons. What was your motive? And why impregnate her?"

Butting into someone's business was completely against her character. She had no intention on having this talk with him, but Itachi's confession yesterday was the straw that broke the camel's back. An innocent young man was suffering because he was fixated on his mother's affair with the blond. Unfortunately, elaborating on this point would also go against her code as a doctor.

"This game of twenty questions is starting to get old," said Naruto coldly. "But I will entertain you one final time. Her husband was foolish to ignore such a gorgeous woman. He was wasting the potential that I saw in her," he paused her, analyzing her reaction to his words. "Before I continue, I'd like to ask you a question: have you ever taken it up the ass?"

Her eyes widened as her entire body went stiff. "W-why is it any of your business?"

"You know how hypocritical that sounds, right?" jeered Naruto. "If you want me to pick up where I left off, then you must answer my question. Have you or have you not taken it up the ass?"

He was backing her into a corner. Not physically, but mentally. He was in her head, and for a kunoichi of her caliber to wither under his presence was embarrassing. Anal sex had become so foreign to her that the mention of it made her past come rushing back to her. Three years into becoming a medic, one of her patients had come for a rectal exam and had confessed to having anal sex. It took her almost a decade to stir up the desire to lose her anal-virgin status.

With an accelerating heartbeat, she near-inaudibly gritted out, "I…have."

The first time she got her butt explored by her husband, after weeks of pleading with him that it was for scientific purposes, was around the time Kushina and Minato started dating. She had undergone an enema prior to lubing up her cavity because Dan refused to penetrate her otherwise. That was the first and last time she accommodated something in her tush. She has yet to get licked or fingered back there. His dick was small enough that it could fit without hurting her, so she didn't need to get loosened up first. It was honestly a lackluster experience.

"Dan-jiji is a lucky man," admitted Naruto with a smile. "I took Miko-hime's anal virginity not too long ago. Do you know she can take every single inch of my cock inside her cute little asshole?" he chuckled at her cringing from the visual her mind was producing. "That's right, baa-chan. Now do you see that she was wasting her potential by staying faithful to her husband? I did seduce her, but don't think for a second that I'm not head over heels in love with her. She holds a piece of my heart that no one can replace. Not even Kami-sama can take her away from me. That's why I impregnated her."

When Mikoto came to her about a month ago, she confessed that the blond was able to bump her cervix with ease. Even as one of the greatest medics on the planet, she couldn't understand how the woman was able to take all that cock inside her vagina. The medical expert in her was just as fascinated as the horny wife in her. Fugaku's wife was also able to accommodate the blond up her rectum? How on earth was that even possible? Then that does mean he's also fucking his mother up the ass?

"You know what? Let's forget I even asked," said Tsunade after what felt like an eternity to her. "While it isn't my business who you decide to have a relationship with, I am concerned about you harming someone during sexual intercourse. Therefore, I want you to drop those trousers. I must examine you for any irregularities."

"The only irregularity you'll find is that I have a fourteen-and-a-half inch cock, baa-chan," said Naruto, amused by the legendary Sannin swallowing a lump in her throat. She can pretend all she wants, but he could feel her eyes wander to his crotch. "Let's cut the bullshit. We both know why you want to examine me. And while I appreciate the offer, there's no need for you to take a peak."

At no point during this "interrogation" was she to order him to undress himself. The desperation had unfortunately gotten the best of her and worst of all he picked up on that. Since she was unable to talk freely with him, there wasn't a single reason for keeping him here because she feared she might end up doing something she would regret. She was about to inform him that he's free to go when she noticed a sheer black underwear slip out of his pant pocket. It was one of those sexy little numbers that barely covered anything.

"Sorry about that," said Naruto as he pocketed the garment. "Now I know why I was smelling roses. I forgot that I was carrying kaa-hime's thong this entire time."

Tsunade's legs started to wobble, her head spinning as the young man pretty much admitted to banging his mother. He knew exactly why she had been accusing him of going against the Hokage earlier. This wasn't accidental; he was just waiting for the right time to spring this on her. "I will report yo—"

"To who?" asked the blond with a roll of his eyes. "Listen to me, baa-chan. I've been in love with my mother ever since I was a child. Everything I've ever done back then has been for her sake. I've also done terrible things in the past, such as seducing her best friend to extract more information about her. However, I fell in love with Miko-hime along the way and realized that there's no way I can leave her. It's been a long journey, but now I'm with with the loves of my life. They're sharing me and we're dealing with it. I am going to spend the rest of my life with them."

Mikoto had admitted to being happier than she's ever been, but she didn't have to say it because her face had explained all of this and more to Hashirama's granddaughter. Seeing Kushina a week ago gave her the exact same impression. There was no way the redhead was going to go back to her husband now that she's gotten a taste of her hung son. Hearing Naruto proclaim his love for the women confirmed that he was never going to leave them. What she didn't understand was why her former students don't just divorce their husbands rather than sneak behind their backs. What was the purpose of all this?

"Is Konoha safe?"

"It's never been safer," answered Naruto, his voice still carrying no deceit. By Konoha, the Sannin was actually referring to the Hokage. There was no reason for her to worry about his father's safety. After all, keeping the cuck in check was his duty as a master.

Her shoulders relaxed as a weight was lifted off them from hearing his response. "As a retired kunoichi, I'm still on edge, but luckily for you I'm a full-time doctor. Therefore, I suppose I can live with the fact that you're having sex with two married women, one of whom is your mother."

"That's good enough for me," replied the blond, holding out his arms. "Let's hug it out, baa-chan, just like old times."

Tsunade wanted to say no, wanted to refuse any form of physical contact, mainly because her professional mind was being compromised by a lust that's been evolving for longer than he's been alive. And so, with a forced shake of the head, she said no.

It was then he took a step towards her.

There was something about his gait that she always found appealing, and she used to tell that to his mother back when he was a child. It was that of a man, a warrior, someone who knows what he wants and will do whatever it takes to get it. Perhaps this was the reason he was able to get away with stealing her former students from their husbands. When he got right in her face, she could feel her knees starting to give, her heart starting to race, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face. She nervously cleared her throat, preparing to reject him again when he yanked her off the ground and pulled her in his arms.

One hundred and eighty centimeters worth of titty goodness were being squashed against the hardest chest she's ever embraced. Since her mounds were so huge, there was a head-sized gap between them, and from this gap she encountered the eyes of a predator. Her hazel orbs started to flutter until she ultimately surrendered the hungry blue orbs peering into her soul. She was older than his mother, yet he was making her feel like a child in need of protection. Before she knew it, she was wrapping her arms around his neck. The excitement was so real for her that she no longer cared that he could feel her hardening nipples.

She sank into his arms, letting her legs relax because she had instinctively curled them up when he effortlessly swept her off her feet. It was then her right leg slid against what she had instantly diagnosed as a log. So substantial in size, the length, the girth. Knowing he was holding her, this could only mean that her leg had examined the cock that's ruined Kami knows how many wives thus far. Steam was fogging up her peripherals and it wasn't long until her body temperature climbed up to an all-time peak. There was no denying that he was as big as advertised.

"A personal question, baa-chan: does Dan-jiji take care of you?" asked Naruto, leaning into her ear. "Don't shy away. Answer me honestly."

"H-he tries."

"In other words, he doesn't measure up to your expectations," whispered the blond. "That's a darned shame."

As he lowered her to the ground and pulled away from the hug, he felt her tug on his hand. She was holding out her arms this time, silently gesturing to be in his again. That hug had shaved off a vast chunk of her willpower, just as he anticipated. Even though he knew she could feel his cock against her thigh, the purpose of drawing her in another embrace wasn't to show her what it would feel like to be with a man who's better than her husband. This was strictly a hug to comfort his vulnerable godmother.

Tsunade's pussy was on fire and she couldn't stop thinking about how good his hands felt on her back. Those calloused fingers were working out years of stress and leaving her numb. If he were to take a crack at seducing her right now, she wouldn't outright spread her legs for him, but she would be extremely tempted to doing so. In a moment of weakness, she tried guiding his hands further, to hint that she didn't mind if he wanted to cup a feel of her married butt. To her surprise, he didn't let his hands descend any further than her midback.

"S-sorry…my hands sl—"

"No need to apologize," interrupted Naruto softly. "You know, if I hadn't seduced Miko-hime five years ago, I would've definitely paid you a visit."

Her heart started to race, her vaginal walls contracting, her anus puckering up as it fantasized about the wreckage that would ensue from his visit. Fourteen-and-a-half inches buried to the hilt in her anal cavity. The medic in her was salivating. "Really?"

"Really," whispered Naruto, saddened by her timid reply because it was unbecoming of such a legendary woman. Besides, she was his godmother, so he couldn't exactly let her go without boosting her morale, especially when he didn't have to lie to her to do it. "You're gorgeous, and it helps that you have one hell of a body. Anyone who tells you otherwise is a sack of shit. I hope you go tell your husband to start pleasuring you for real from now on because he should not be taking advantage of you like this."

By "hell of a body", was he referring to her enormous tits? She wanted to slap herself for even thinking about such a stupid question. She probably had the biggest pair on the planet – no woman she's met over the years even comes close. She never used to be self-conscious; it only started when she heard that he was fucking Mikoto. As she separated from the embrace, she stared into the eyes of this blond stud who not only reminded her of her beauty, but who was packing the biggest cock she's ever felt in her life. Even through his trousers, even though she knew he was limp, it was clear how much bigger he was than her husband.

Speaking of her spouse, she had no logical reason to complain about him other than a lack of intimacy. After all, this was natural for a couple who've been together for decades. When she told him about her problems, he tried to spice up their marriage, even though she always ended up fingering herself to an orgasm. He was making the effort, so why was she even here? Hazel orbs were now fully lit with a thirst for sex rather than her usual thirst for knowledge. "Let's see if your Dan-jiji has what it takes to handle the Legendary Sucker because tonight I'm going to give that moniker a whole new meaning."

"Now that's more like it!" exclaimed Naruto, a grin etching across his face. "Anyway, I gotta go get back to my goddesses. Come vis—"

"Will you tell them about this?"

Naruto nodded, his features now devoid of playfulness. "Neither of them will take it well. It will hurt them that you were coming onto me. However, they trust that I'll do right by them and that's something I don't take lightly. I don't keep anything from them," raising a hand, he waved at her. "Like I was going to say: come visit us sometime, baa-chan."

And with that, he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

In no way had she emerged victorious from this encounter because she resisted her urges. She had only emerged victorious because her godson—who she had referred to as a homewrecker—refused to betray his two married lovers.

In that one embrace he was able to make everything about her, like she was the only one who matters. This connection that he made with her soul was something Dan was never able to make. Their hugs were always familiar, never as overwhelming. Her godson had hugged her dozens of times before, but this was the first time their embrace held so much weight. At end of the day, despite telling herself that she would maintain the upper hand, she found herself glued to the spot he had embraced her in because fluids were dribbling down the sides of her legs.

She could now see why Kushina and Mikoto were both besotted with him.

Their husbands never even stood a chance against the Blond Mother Lover.

* * *

 **Plot progression, character development and wholesome incest all packed in another chapter that's well over 20,000 words. I hope this update was worth the wait. Oh, and a huge thank you to every single one of you for helping this fic achieve over 1,000 reviews.**

 **I've replied to everyone's reviews via the site's private messaging system. Since I cannot do the same for the guests, I'm going to respond to them here.**

 ** _Anonymous, thank you very much for the kind words. I'm glad that you're enjoying the fic thus far and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks for the feedback!_**

 ** _DatBASTARDKurtis, heh, Miya made an oopsie all right. I sort of hinted at her distaste for Naruto outside of the affair in the chapter. Let me know if you spotted it. Thanks for the feedback!_**

 ** _Dr. Sad, I replied to you on your profile. Thanks for the feedback as always, bud!_**

 ** _Fefnir, I appreciate the compliments, bud. Glad you liked the gradual seduction of Kushina and how far she's come along since then. Thanks for the feedback!_**

 ** _Guest, the talk with Sasuke was definitely fun to write all right. Thanks for the feedback!_**

 ** _Guest, don't worry, bud. Each woman will get the necessary screen time and character development in the sequel. I don't believe in one-dimensional female characters._**

 ** _Guest, glad to hear you enjoyed the fight scene, bud. Thanks for the feedback!_**

 ** _Guest, I always try to listen to the fans, so I'm pleased you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the feedback!_**

 ** _Lord Harem, hmmm…well, I would be open to a one-shot idea or two that could feature a potential pairing for Naruto if you have some for me. No problem at all, bud. Thanks for the feedback!_**

 ** _magna ryunoid, kthnxbai._**

 ** _naruto, the compliments are much appreciated, as always, bud. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the positive feedback!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**The time's finally upon us, mother lovers.**

 **Here's the epilogue.**

* * *

The full moon—hanging like a great luminous pearl on the radiant breast of heaven—was under siege by sparkling stars that shone and hung in the blackness. It was a picture-perfect night, but he was oblivious to its beauty because he was lost. He was lost because his mind was elsewhere. He was lost because his heart was elsewhere. He was lost, and it was all his fault.

"…and there he is."

Naruto wasn't startled for even mentally distant, his sensory abilities were always on high-alert. "Hey, Jiraiya-sensei."

"You look like shit, gaki," said the toad hermit as he propped down beside his student. He held out his hand, revealing a pair of popsicle sticks. "I was just caught up-to-speed about your situation."

He accepted one of the sticks, having concluded that his married lovers must've summoned his teacher and told him to check on him. "I see."

It used to be his dream to spend the rest of his life in a monogamous relationship with his mother. After coupling with Mikoto, that dream now featured him in a relationship with both the mothers. He had worked his ass off trying to make that dream a reality. Then while he was enjoying the fruits of his labor, the world had come crashing down on him when they outright stated that should Itachi's mental state get worse, he would have to bed Izumi.

No relationship is without hurdles, especially one that's polygamous in nature. He could've raised his voice. He could've been obdurate and put his foot down. But he swallowed his pride, his ego, and his domineering nature because it had dawned on him how eerily similar his position was to that of his goddesses when they were struggling with the fact that they would have to share him. And so he listened with an open mind because it was his duty as their lover.

"It was so easy when I was younger," whispered Naruto as he ran a hand through his hair. "Go out and fuck whoever I feel like and not have to worry about the consequences. No emotional attachments and no heartache."

Jiraiya smirked, recalling the halcyon days when it was raining pussy on his student. Hundreds of Make Out Paradise novels were attributed to the blond's name. "You always knew that your time for settling down was upon you."

"That was with kaa-hime," replied the whiskered jounin. "The plan ever since I was a child was to seduce her, make her fall in love with me, and reveal my relationship with her to everyone in Konoha."

A chuckle escaped the sage's lips. "I still remember that dream of yours. Such a beautifully incestuous desire to force your parents to divorce just so you could marry your own mother."

"That dream changed after I moved on from fucking whores," his cerulean blue orbs gleamed tenebrously as he spoke. "I got corrupted by the power I had over a couple's marriage. The wife would be my plaything and the husband would be my slave. Due to all that meaningless sex, I was longer invested in the idea of marriage. Why would I need a piece of paper to signify that I am my mother's lover? At least, that's how I justified my desire to cuckold my father."

"Out of nowhere, I fell in love with Miko-hime," continued the hung blond with a wistful sigh. "And how could I not? She's changed me for the better, sensei. She's my mother's best friend, and I've known her forever. That should mean I should have a firm grasp on who she is as a person, right?" a pregnant pause hung in the air as he shook his head. "I had truly had no idea just how beautiful she was inside and out. And now that goddess is the mother of my unborn child. I'll never regret loving her, but what I'm starting to regret is the decision to keep our relationship a secret."

Not even the brilliant moonlight had anything on the sparkling blue orbs of his student. Such a look could only belong to a man heads over heels in love. "But hasn't it always been the plan for Fugaku to remain Mikoto's husband in the public eye?"

"It's the easiest option, but it's not what I truly desire," replied Naruto with conviction. "Ever since we started gallivanting across the Elemental Nations, she's always been in favor for making our relationship public. I also want to be able to walk hand-in-hand with her around the village, and to hold her, and kiss her," his lips curled up. "And when the baby is born, I want everyone on the planet to know that it's ours."

"So, you also want to thwart your plan of keeping the baby's heritage a secret," whispered Jiraiya more to himself than his student.

"This child isn't even born yet and I'm already fussing over it," continued the blond with a chuckle. "I just recently had this conversation with Miko-hime and she was over the moon with excitement about it. We don't give a rat's ass about the public's opinion of her cheating on her husband with me. The only reason why we cannot commit to this plan is because nee-chan is unaware of our relationship."

Minato's former teacher's heart went out for the troubled man. To want something so bad but not be able to do anything about it. Although it was a bitter thing to wish for, should Itachi's mental state get worse, that would give the adulterous couple the green light to air their dirty laundry. It wasn't like the Uchiha clan was going to have draconian words for them. After all, they loved Naruto like he was one of their own. Moreover, he was sure neither Itachi nor Sasuke would care if their friends came to learn of the affair. It wasn't like they were kids anymore.

He idly pondered on whether the blond felt the same way about his mother. Surely he does, but there was a major problem and it had to do with the fact that his father is the Hokage. There was a very real possibility that Minato could lose face in the eyes of the public should they learn Lady Kushina's been cheating on him with the "honorable son". Playing out a divorce seemed like the more appropriate option. Then again, they could just play off incestuous breeding, seeing as they were in a shinobi village that held such a thing in high esteem.

"Anyway," said Naruto with a clear of his throat. "I also regret thinking that my actions don't have consequences. I was still under the impression that I have a huge dick, so I can't do no wrong. My girlfriends are having trouble as is sharing me and now they have to stomach the idea of potentially sharing me with another woman. This is all my fault."

Jiraiya slowly shook his head as he finished up with his popsicle. "I don't think they believe it's your fault. Not entirely, that is. Yes, your lust for power drove you to throw it in your best friend's face that you're smashing his mother. However, we both know that you would've never done it had you been privy of their submissive male genes. This was just an unfortunate circumstance. Come to think of it, has Sasuke been showing any signs of this curse?"

"Not that I'm aware of," said Naruto, furrowing his eyebrows. "But back to the crux of the matter, I don't want to take nee-chan on as my lover. I already have enough on my plate with the two women I've been blessed with."

Jiraiya sighed; he thought the gaki had exerted so much blood, sweat and tears in juggling the two MILFs that it became his mania. "If the worst-case scenario rolls around, no one's expecting you to settle down with Izumi. All you need to do is fuck her. Let her boyfriend handle the emotional stuff."

"You think I haven't thought about that?" argued the blond as he tore his gaze away from the stars to peer into his godfather's soul. "I don't know if it has to do with the changes I'm going through, but I can no longer separate love from sex because sex is no longer meaningless to me. That's why I don't believe I'll be the right fit for nee-chan. If I cannot love her like I love kaa-hime and Miko-hime, then I cannot bring myself to sleep with her."

That means Izumi will never get dicked down by Naruto. The blond of more than half a decade ago would've jumped at the chance to take a crack at some fresh, committed pussy. However, hearing that passionate response further cemented that this was no longer the gaki he had taken under his wing all those years ago. No, this was a grown man who had achieved his purpose in life and whose purpose in life was in jeopardy. Unfortunately, he had no answer for the father-to-be, just like how he had no answer to ending the vicious cycle of hatred in this world.

"If only I knew what to—"

"You coming out here is more than enough, sensei," interrupted Naruto, seeking comfort in the beauty of the night sky. "Besides, this is something I'm meant to deal with on my own anyway."

Jiraiya also looked up, mesmerized by the shooting star jetting across the horizon.

"Oh, by the way: is it true that Tsunade-hime was coming onto you?" he glanced down to see a look that told him further elaboration was required. "Kushina only told me briefly about it."

He exhaled slowly, a frown marring his whiskered cheeks. Because he refused to be anything but candor with his lovers, he spilled the beans about the incident that occurred with the Sannin.

Mikoto was taken back, sure; but she wasn't jealous – she knew nothing would've come of it. The blond had been at the receiving end of countless lustful stares over the years, and she had slowly but surely gotten over the urge to kill any female who dares ogle her man. The person alive who threatened her from there on was her best friend. Plus, it wasn't like this was unexpected news; she could still vividly remember Tsunade's reaction upon learning of her pregnancy.

The Red Hot Habanero, on the other hand, went ape-shit because she's always been more irascible than her surrogate sister. It didn't help that she was still in the relationship blossoming phase and was nowhere near the solid no-secret relationship that Naruto and Mikoto shared. She was the one who required the most consoling, and he was assiduous in proving to her once more that she has nothing to fear. Mikoto's words of encouragement also proved to aid her in regaining her composure.

"Yeah, it's true," answered the blond finally. "When baa-chan called me to her office, it was to interrogate me. I knew this would happen eventually, taking into account her reaction to when Miko-hime and I revealed that we were seeing one another. However, I had her beat at her own game by feeding on her loneliness. Dan-jiji apparently doesn't have it in him to please his woman anymore. It was a pitiful sight, so I decided to boost her morale before taking off."

The hermit was blowing steam from his ears as he scribbled down on a notebook he had summoned from out of nowhere. "And you're sure she was lusting over you?"

"Sensei, she was forming a puddle on the floor with how much she was dripping," was his dull, monotone reply. "And her nipples were hard as steel when I hugged her. She was even hinting for me to grab her ass."

A cracking sound echoed through the area as Jiraiya broke the pencil he was writing with in his clenched fist. "AND YOU DIDN'T DO IT?!"

"No," was the blond's stolid reply. "For what reason would I do that? I cheered her up and that was that. Hopefully she's trying out some hot shit with Dan-jiji. She deserves to be happy and I think she'll be happy now that I've had that talk with her."

"I've always hated Dan for winning her over," muttered the elder while rising to his feet. "Even though it hurt, I peeped on them during the early stages of their relationship. I never documented my findings because I couldn't find words to describe what I would see in their bedroom. I wanted to hear her scream. Not that weak moaning shit she does with her blasted husband…but desperate, fleeting cries for help. To watch her face just scrunch up like…like she is about to die. To see her pussy get wrecked…see her take it up the ass…see her get… ** _fucked_** ," his breathing was heavy as he spoke, his tiny dick straining against his pants. "You know, it's always been my plan for her to be your next conquest after returning to Konoha."

Naruto stared up at the hermit, taken back by the passionate outburst that was no doubt from the heart and soul. There was no scribbling going on; this talk was _that_ serious to the old man. "I guess that's when you found out that I was happy with Miko-hime."

"It was the first time I saw you at peace with yourself, gaki," whispered the geezer in a faraway tone. "You're right to say that she was changing you for the better. Realizing this, I decided not to make such a request of you and kept my mouth shut. Some things in life are more important than dreams. Watching my student grow up in front of my very eyes is one of them."

Silence was met in the clearing as Naruto rose to his feet. Had he been aware of his teacher's dream that long ago, he wouldn't have hesitated to fulfill it. However, he was thankful that the man held his tongue because that might've led him to potentially destroy one of the greatest things that's ever happened to him. He shuddered at the mere thought of not having his pregnant goddess by his side.

"Thank you for telling me, Jiraiya-sensei," said Naruto while clamping a hand on the man's shoulder. "It's unfortunate your dream will remain unachieved, but just know that I'll forever be grateful for everything you've done for me over the years."

Jiraiya reached out and affectionately ruffled up his student's hair. "Go to them. They're waiting for you."

No other words were exchanged as Gamabunta's first summoner vanished in a swirl of leaves. Deciding not to let his thoughts wonder for a second longer, he also hightailed it out of the area via Shunshin and appeared inside the living room of the Uzumaki compound, where he had sensed both his lovers were present. True enough, they were sitting on the three-seat sofa—a brand spanking new, luxurious sofa, seeing as he broke the previous one while fucking the shit out of his mother—with an empty spot between them, clearly awaiting his arrival.

"Sorry for springing wart face on you," chirruped Mikoto cutely, donning a silly smile while curling a strand of her hair behind her ear.

A sheepish looking Kushina nodded along. "I know you wanted your space, but I felt that you would appreciate the company, even if it wasn't us providing that company."

Slouching down on the free spot, Naruto reached out and drew his girlfriends in his arms. They snuggled into him, bathing him with their warmth. It was then he realized why he was unable to seek any answers sequestered in the outskirts of Konoha. He was searching for something he had left behind. It's true when they say soul searchers often come back home to find themselves there because that's what their heart desires the most. There is truly no place like home.

"I'm glad that you both intervened because it was important for me to have a talk with Jiraiya-sensei," said Naruto genuinely. "I'm still not fully onboard, but..."

Like how the blond had tried his level best to understand their point-of-view, they had thoroughly dissected his stance on the matter. It was heartwarming to hear that he was so emotionally, physically and spiritually invested in having sex with them. However, it was clear to them now through him trailing off that that he understood what he would have to do should the worst come of Itachi's situation.

"I say we should take a trip," whispered Mikoto. "Out of Konoha. It would do us all some good to get away for a while."

"Plus, it's my sochi-koi's birthday tomorrow," added Minato's cheating wife as she gently ran her hand along her bedmate's muscular arm. "Maybe we can spend it at the place you promised to take us to a couple days ago."

Naruto arched a brow, having completely forgotten that he would be turning nineteen years old in less than twenty-four hours. "Oh, goodie. Tomorrow I get to cut my cake and blow out the candles."

"And then you can unwrap your birthday gift," purred Sasuke's mother while leaning into her son's best friend's ear. "It's pink, but really, _really_ tight, so you're going to have to be gentle with it, daddy."

"Fuck your plans, baka crow," argued Kushina hotly, shoving her bestie off the blond. "Tomorrow marks the nineteenth anniversary of my son's birth and he's going to celebrate it by going back where he belongs. You can go on a walk or something, dattebane."

Naruto laughed at his goddesses' rodomontades about who would be riding him on his birthday. Pecking the top of their heads, he gathered however much of their booties he could into his hands. ' _I hope from the bottom of my heart that Inoichi-san is able to help you, Itachi_.'

 ** _xXx_**

Tsunade Senju's hand came to rest upon her nether region, her fingers tracing her clit and running along the outside of her pussy until it was dewy. She had tried her hardest to give her husband the best blowjob ever, but apparently it was so good that it enervated him to the point he ended up passing out. Like always, his insufficient stamina and overall unsatisfactory bedroom performance was once again forcing her to masturbate.

Despite her many attempts, her recent encounter with her godson kept plaguing her mind. How he was able to subdue her with his embrace. How he was able to summon such raw emotions from her. How he was able to captivate her with his words. Of course, it didn't help that she couldn't forget about the massive beast she had felt through his trousers. So worked up with the recollection that he had stolen the anal virginities of at least two married women, she jammed her index and middle fingers up her anus, violating herself back there for the first time in over two decades. Her teeth chattered as the sudden intrusion made it unbearable for her to keep pushing, but thankfully her tiny walls allowed her fingers all the way through.

"F-fuck…so…good…" moaned Hashirama's granddaughter, rolling over onto her stomach as she frenetically lost all sense of reality. No foreplay, no gentle thrusts – just straight up butt obliteration. She began thrashing around on the mattress, her juices wetting the sheets beneath since her pussy was free to do whatever it pleased. A pool of juices started gathering beneath her and filled the room with the lewd sound of her butt cheeks slapping against the patch of wetness.

The screaming was what forced Dan out of his slumber to see his beloved spouse playing with herself. It should've frustrated him that he couldn't stay awake long enough to please her, but this had become a common theme for them over the years. As he saw the juices squirting out of her, he realized that she wasn't toying with her vagina, but her anal cavity. It felt like eons ago that she requested for him to enter through her backdoor. It disgusted him, but since he loved her with all his heart, he agreed to do so while also making it pellucid that she should never expect an encore. This was the first time since then that he's seen her touch herself back there.

He slowly reached for his limp dick as she continued to holler until her juice once again started spraying out of her cooch. It was the intensity that took his breath away – she was drenching the entire bed all while flopping around like a fish out of water. When her screaming finally died down, there was a glow about her that was unfamiliar to him, but it vanished as her fluttering eyes met his. She appeared to be horrified that he had been watching her, which honestly made no sense to him. It wasn't like this was the first time he's seen her masturbate.

But when the waterworks came, he was quick to reel her in his arms. "Hey, what's wrong, Tsunade-chan?"

She wanted desperately to confess to him that she had fantasized about a man other than him for the first time in her life. She wanted to tell him that she was the worst wife in the world for not stopping the blond shinobi in her daydream who was ruining her for her husband. She wanted to tell him that she just had the greatest orgasm of her life and it had nothing to do with him. However, she couldn't find it in her to break his heart like that.

And so she forced out a weak-sounding giggle. "T-that was too strong of an orgasm. It was just overwhelming for me I think."

"Ain't that the truth," replied Dan with a chuckle. "Did it have to do with where you were pleasing yourself? I can't recall the last time you came like that."

She couldn't stomach staring a second into his warm eyes since she was overwhelmed with guilt. "I know it's weird for you. I'm sorry fo—"

"Sorry for what?" was his calm, nurturing reply. "For being yourself?" he gently lifted her chin and brushed away her tears. "I thought you lost interest in that all those years ago after we tried it out for the first time. But just because I can't see the pleasure in anal sex, it doesn't mean I'm going to forbid you from exploring that area. Don't worry, Tsunade-chan. It's all right."

She closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder. ' _I don't deserve you, Dan-kun._ '

Suddenly, the couple were forced to separate when they heard a vociferous banging noise coming from the front gate of their compound. It was uncommon for them to expect visitors, especially in the evening. However, being a full-time doctor, Tsunade had often been called into the hospital to handle potential red-alert cases which require her expertise.

Informing her husband that she would take care of this, she hurriedly threw on her clothes and made her way to the gate. Expecting to see one of the hospital staff, she was surprised to find that the visitor was her former student's youngest son.

"What happened?" asked Tsunade, descrying how pale and panicked the kid looked, not to mention the unconscious purple-haired woman he was holding in his arms.

Rather than reply verbally, since he was shaken up, Sasuke handed his girlfriend over to the Sannin. Thankfully, the woman caught the drift and immediately ran a diagnosis on her.

"…no chakra coils, no chakra network, yet far above average reserves," muttered Dan's wife to herself before casting a hard glare at the black-haired youngster. "Who is she? And where in the hell is she from? She can't possibly be a human."

He wasn't even shocked that the woman could gather so much in seconds. Then again, that's why he had taken his girlfriend to her in the first place. "You're right, Tsunade-sama. She's not a human being. She came here from another planet. Her name is Miya and she's my girlfriend. So, please…please help her. She was doing just fine and then she went crazy out of nowhere."

Okay, now that was a little too much to process all at once. Clearly having that bet to Shizune, she would now have to owe the woman two-hundred ryo. She thought for sure the gaki was gay, not that there's anything wrong with that. All those years and no dates had given her the wrong impression about his sexual inclinations. Still, as his godmother, her felicity was boundless hearing that he had found love. But why was she finding out about this now? And he was dating an alien? An alien that she would get a chance to study?

"My prognosis is that this isn't just a result of a sudden spike of energy," she furrowed her eyebrows. "Walk me through what you two were doing and where you were when this happened."

Sasuke nodded in haste. "Miya-chan and I were outside in our compound's training ground. I've been teaching her our clan's taijutsu stance and today was our sparring day. Midway through our spar, the dobe interrupted us along with kaa-san and Kushina oba-san. They had come to inform us that they were heading out of the village. After they left, Miya-chan exploded with energy before passing out. I was also lightheaded because of our bond, but I came here as soon as possible."

Tsunade was surprised to hear that her former students had left the village with the blond. Come to think of it, wasn't it Naruto's birthday tomorrow? She had giftwrapped his present a couple months in advance and he had the gall to hightail it out of Konoha? Just thinking of him made her pussy quiver since she had just been fantasizing about him.

Derailing from that train of thought, she picked on the one thing that stood out to her. "What bond?"

"The bond I have with her as her Ashikabi," Sasuke felt like palming his face when he saw the deadpanned expression on the lady's face. "Miya-chan is not a human, like I said. I can give you more of the details later, but for now all you need to know is that her and I are bonded in which I can pick up on her emotions and she can pick up on mine. So when she went through that energy overload, I was also getting affected by it."

"Fascinating…" murmured Tsunade, the medic in her salivating at those words. She would definitely be hounding the kid for more details. "Okay, so you said that she just snapped for no reason after those three left?"

Sasuke pursed his lips, recalling everything that happened thanks to his eidetic memory. When his best friend sauntered over to them, he saw the shift in Miya's mood. However, this didn't stand out to him because the woman. loathed the blond with every fiber of her being. She had explained to him why she hated him, but he knew there was something more than that. Miya had reacted positively to the MILFs, though her voice was slightly on edge while talking to Mikoto. This also made sense because she was aware of the adultery.

He slowly shook his head. "Nothing happened that could make her so angry."

"Okay, then," replied Tsunade with a nod. "From what I've been able to deduce, Miya-san's experiencing the equivalent of chakra exhaustion. However, I want to run a few tests on her in my office just to be safe. You can tell me all about this bond in the meanwhile."

Having no problem with that, the submissive adult brought his girlfriend in a bridal carry and began walking with his godmother to the hospital.

During the journey, his girlfriend started stirring awake, but her eyes were dead and her face was shadowed by her hair. When he told her that Naruto had given him advice on how to pleasure her, it led to their first fight as a couple. After all, she detested the blond for ruining the marriage of her future in-laws. It took a while for them to cool off, after which he came clean to her about the submissive male Uchiha genes and how they activated while watching his mother get fucked by his best friend. Whatever hate she had for the blond shinobi amplified to uncharted territories after hearing that Sasuke was struggling with this shit all because of… _that_ … ** _monster_**.

According to what he told her, after that fateful day, he would routinely picture his dream lover committing adultery. Fortunately, he stopped having such dreams after becoming her boyfriend. This was the only saving grace in all this because it meant he wasn't suffering from the Curse of Hatred that he proceeded to tell her about. Never in a million years would she think to sully herself like that. And to do that to her beloved Ashikabi-sama who had winged her?

Just when they got comfortable again, the blond shinobi came strolling in with Kushina and Mikoto. The signs were there, but she had previously ignored them. She had only seen him once after learning that he was having sex with her boyfriend's mother – she had watched him like a hawk the entire time. It became crystal clear to her, upon seeing him now and hearing he was leaving the village for a while with two married women, that he was fucking his mother.

His own fucking mother!

The taboo alone disgusted her beyond belief. How could that fiend come between his own parents' marriage? How could he do such a thing to the woman who gave birth to him? She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think – she just wanted to kill the bastard. And when the trio left via Shunshin, her Tama—her Sekirei spirit—that's responsible for letting her live and use her powers, started churning with a bottomless fury as memories of him occupied every corner of her mind. So puissant was the experience that she was coerced to unleash her energy.

What she didn't know was that when Sasuke's submissive genes awoke, he wasn't in a relationship, so he wasn't being affected by the impurities of his clan's curse. Such impurities triggered the moment he got together with his girlfriend. However, he wasn't having dreams of her with a superior male like his best friend like he should've been because their bond started clashing with the darkness burgeoning inside him.

The Curse of Hatred was alive and well.

And it was being absorbed by Miya through her bond with her Ashikabi.

 ** _xXx_**

"Greetings, Inoichi-sama."

The scarred blond man looked up from his paperwork as his two patients entered his office. After his daughter took on his former job in interrogation, he decided to become a part-time psychologist so that he could continue to provide his services to the village. A fair share of fresh academy graduates who take their first life end up dropping out of the ninja program. Similar outcomes are also found from the death of a teammate on the battlefield. Some even find it difficult stomaching the pressure of being on-call for life. He's helped hundreds of such genin overcome their emotional turmoil, either through verbal therapy or through his clan-inherited ability to rape a person's mind.

However, to see an Uchiha was extremely uncommon, but he wasn't perplexed by the couple's arrival since Tsunade Senju had clued him in on the situation ahead of time. According to the Sannin, the two weren't in need for relationship counselling, but a mind-cleansing. That was her professional opinion. He gestured for them to take a seat. "Greetings, Izumi-san, Itachi-san."

"I believe Tsunade-sama has spoken to you already," began Izumi as she took her fiancée's hand in hers. "This is a very delicate matter and it must get resolved as soon as possible."

Inoichi nodded, his lips pursed. "I understand that Itachi-san has been having dreams of you engaging in coitus with a stranger. When did these dreams start?"

"Approximately two months ago," answered Mikoto's eldest reluctantly. "Not a single day goes by where my mind doesn't conjure such imagery. There came a point where I took Izumi-chan out of the village so I could pull myself together. However, that ended up being a terrible decision on my part because the trip resulted in me getting psychically violent with her."

Izumi cringed at being reminded of that painful memory. "The medicine Tsunade-sama had prescribed to us didn't help in any way, shape or form," added the frustrated lady. "Itachi-kun is still picturing me with another man and is now suffering from insomnia as well. We've tried everything and now there's only one route for us to take which is erasing those memories from his mind."

Another nod was delivered by Inoichi since this was all he needed to know. "The problem is that if Itachi-san is having these dreams on a regular basis, then I'll have to erase everything starting from the time he started experiencing them."

"I…I see…" muttered Izumi with gritted teeth. "If that's what it takes, then so be it," she looked over at her fiancée with tears welling in her eyes. "It's unbearable to me that you won't remember proposing to me, Itachi-kun. It's hard to stomach that you won't be able to remember anything we've done together for the past two months. However, we can always make more memories."

It took him ages to finally agree to have his mind cleansed. He would not accept not being able to remember proposing to the love of his life. Frankly, he had a premonition that the seeds of submission got planted in his brain not on the day he watched his mother lose her anal virginity to his brother's best friend, but around the time he first learned of the woman's affair.

"You must also understand the potential dangers of memory wiping of such magnitude," said Inoichi with a more serious tone. "I'm able to facilitate ninja who come to me to erase a tragic memory by eliminating the source with ultrasound neuromodulation. I would then follow that up by erasing select memories related to the incident. However, because Itachi-san is constantly having these thoughts, like both of you have attested to, I cannot pick and choose the memories that need to be erased because they'd all be trouble areas. Going that deep into your mind to perform this memory wipe could result in permanent brain damage."

And just like that, the world came crashing down on the couple.

Thankfully, the Yamanaka was quick to pick up where he left off. "Tsunade-sama's recommendation of a mind-cleansing wasn't without merit. Rather than erase all those memories, I can select the target memory and cleanse it with a false memory through intracranial optical stimulation of hippocampal neurons. What this means is that I'll be manipulating your memories by altering the firing patterns of key neurons. This method has little to no side-effects and has never failed me before."

Itachi closed his eyes, running over this alternative route. If the memory of him walking in on his cheating mother could get replaced with something else, then perhaps his submissive genes wouldn't have a reason to scream for him to watch his fiancé with another man.

The man's bride-to-be, on the other hand, wasn't as optimistic. Having read Madara's memoir, she was privy of everything that happened to her ancestor after watching his girlfriend cheat on him. Ino's father wasn't aware of those events, which was why he had offered to erase the target memory and leave it at that. However, not erasing the following memories could prove to be catastrophic. The only reason she didn't vocally object to the suggestion was because the side-effect of the first route was too grave to consider.

Inoichi cleared his throat. "It's my job to read people, and I can see that there's something I'm being kept out of the loop about that has to do with your case," he paused here, propping his elbows on the table. "Please understand that you're Hokage-sama's first line of defense, so I can't proceed unless you can offer me transparency on what's truly troubling you. I'd also like to remind you that I'm bound by law not to repeat anything that's been said in this office. If it makes you both feel more comfortable, I can give you my word that I'll have my daughter wipe the memory of your visit as soon as you leave."

Of course, Fugaku's eldest could've informed the man that he was planning on quitting his job, but he couldn't argue with the words shared. "The Uchiha clan has a secret and it specifically targets men. I wa—"

"Itachi-kun," interrupted Izumi with a gasp, her eyes wide. "You can't!"

"He has to know, 'zumi-chan," was his solemn retort. "There's something I've been keeping from you as well and I can no longer stay silent about it. This is for my own protection," having silenced his fiancé, he continued, "Every male Uchiha is genetically predisposed as submissive, and these submissive genes activate from watching their female partner fornicate with another man. These genes awoke in me when I witnessed my mother cheat on my father."

As a former interrogator, Inoichi had heard and seen his fair share of shit, but this was all kinds of strange. The legendary clan was hiding a secret like this? He could see now why the couple were so reluctant to fork up this information. "So these submissive genes are why you've been having dreams about your fiancé performing adultery?"

"It does," replied Itachi while casting a gaze at the woman in question, who could be seen gritting her teeth. "Then, a few weeks ago, I was somehow pulled into my mind where I found myself staring at myself…or at least that's who I thought it was. However, this version of me turned out to be the physical manifestation of my clan's Curse of Hatred."

Izumi's very soul shook as those words sank in. Nowhere in Madara's memoir had she read about the man experiencing such a thing. If this happened a couple weeks ago, then it could have to do with why he went through such a drastic change on their trip. "Why…why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt you anymore than I already have," whispered Itachi as he closed his eyes. "I'm telling you this now because I can't help but think that erasing my memory may result in something drastic happening like the curse reforming again."

Izumi was too horrified for words, realizing now that perhaps their problem was incorrigible, even for a Yamanaka.

It isn't unheard of for humans to dream about themselves, either to bring back past memories or conjure up imaginary ones. Clients have experienced themselves as an observational point of view, but still experience themselves as a subject situated in relation to the dreamscape. However, his patient's case was obviously not a case of normal waking consciousness. This held resemblance to the alternating case of being in a dream or in the dream world, but his intuition was telling him otherwise.

"For this curse to manifest in your mind…" spoke Inoichi more to himself than the troubled young man. "Itachi-san, I need your consent to perform a mind walk jutsu. I want to make certain that a memory wipe or a cleansing won't end up doing more harm than good."

All the Uchiha heir could do was nod, having feared the worst but thankful that he had potentially saved himself by spilling the beans.

Izumi was a sobbing mess as she unsealed a leather-bound journal from her wrist. "T-there's more…"

 ** _xXx_**

"You ready?"

Mikoto giggled as she closed the door behind her. "I can't wait to see the look on his face."

A smirk curled up to the female Uzumaki's face. They had just returned from an afternoon date in the infamous "lost city", or otherwise known as Rainbow Country. Apparently, that moniker was appointed to the nation for it being the most remote region in the Elemental Nations. The greatest thing about being in an isolated setting was that she could kiss her son in public and not have to worry about paparazzi. Another plus was that she could wear whatever she found comfortable and not concern herself with meeting the expectations the villagers had for her as their leader's wife. Here she was free as a birdie and loved every waking second of it.

According to her bestie, this was a bonhomie place and it had more to do than just it being so deeply isolated. Everyone here treated one another like family, and those who didn't would get banished without thought. The female Uzumaki couldn't refute this claim because she saw firsthand how incredibly kind these foreigners were. Nobody cared where she was from. Nobody was judgmental about her and her friend sharing a man. It was also wonderful to pick up on the nuances of the local dialect and to see the historic landmarks. Truthfully, she didn't want to leave, neither did her best friend, so they decided to sojourn here for the weekend.

" _Happy birthday, danna-sama._ "

Naruto lifted his head, dropping the documents he was holding in his hands onto his lap. Oh, right; it was midnight – it was officially his birthday now. However, there was utter confusion etched across his face as he took note of his surroundings. He could sense his girlfriends making their way towards him, but no one else was present. Where in the world did that voice come from? Why did it sound so familiar? In his mind popped the image of long, silvery-white strands, but then he was broken from his thoughts by the sound of footsteps.

As his lovers stopped a couple steps in front of him, he drank in their curvaceous figures clad in voluminous silk robes. They were supposed to be getting ready to hit Rainbow Country's nightlife to celebrate his birthday, but he couldn't query them on their choice of attire because he was captivated by his mother sliding her high heels up her leg. It dawned on him while she did this that she had on a pair of black nylon stockings that ran up to her thighs. His heart started to race as he turned his head to see that his second girlfriend was also wearing stockings. A pool of silk gathered around their feet as they shrugged off their robes.

His mouth dried up from the vista of them wearing identical black, lace-trimmed sheer bras that were a size too small, resulting in their large breasts straining against the filmy material, giving birth to some magnificent cleavage. He collected himself and let his eyes roam them both. Although artfully decorated with lace at the waistband and front panel, even to the point of a tiny black bow, the thong they had on was so tiny that their labial lips were being parted by the thread. He licked the insides of his cheeks, studying the very top of their stockings and the clasps and black satin straps of their garter belts, not to mention how much this lingerie brought out their thick, matronly thighs.

His herculean cock was already attempting to escape its fabric prison, but then they spun around and began swaying their hips. Their enormous butt cheeks easily rose high in the air, falling and jiggling thunderously – the rippling effect was something of legends to see up front. No matter how many times he's had them dance for him individually, he could never get tired of it.

There was no music aside from the tapping of their high heels. There were no sensual spotlights, just the dim lights of the house they were renting. There was no perfect coordination between them because neither were dancing to the same imaginary beat. However, none of that mattered because this was the first time they were dancing for him at the same time.

Kushina couldn't resist the hungry gaze she felt being aimed at her, so she turned around and met his eyes with her half-lidded own. Switching up the flow, she began running her hands along the sides of her face, down her neck, completely and intentionally missing her breasts, before hooking her fingers into the waistband of her garter-belt. Despite having never danced with her best friend before, she didn't bother to look to see what the woman was doing because she was planning on strutting her stuff in her own way.

Mikoto still had years on her bestie, so she was parading her skill by cupping her hands, bringing them together and picturing herself cradling a stripper pole. Having pole-danced for the man she was cheating on her husband with dozens of times, she was smoothly lowering herself to the base of the imaginary steel bar, her legs spread wide, the straps of her garter-belt stretching around her thighs, her massive ass ballooning out as her thong rode up her crack. Lifting her arms up like she was moving her hands up the pole, she pushed out her tush and began circling her hips like they were the earth elliptically orbiting the sun.

The documents he had been overlooking were all laying on the floor, but he couldn't give two shits about that right now. The difference between his mother prior to seducing her and now was night and day because she was leaving him breathless with her scintillating performance. But despite her fluid motion, his pregnant lover was in a league of her own. Kushina must've caught him staring at her friend because his face was suddenly enveloped in the valley of her breasts.

He would've chuckled at her jealousy, but he was far too hypnotized by her scent. Bringing his hands up, he felt her taking them in hers, precluding him from copping a feel.

"No touching, dattebane."

This time he did chuckle. "Oh, so I'm supposed to be at your mercy?"

"Exactly~" rang his mother's mellifluous voice in his ear. She soon started to pull back, unblocking his vision, only for him to get benighted once again as two fleshy globes pressed against the sides of his face. His senses overwhelmed with womanly arousal, he took a rather ungentlemanly whiff, a gasp escaping his interrogator, a growl escaping him. This wasn't his mother's booty. No, this scent could only belong to his pregnant lover.

"You're ours for the night, daddy."

And that confirmed it.

Naruto exhaled slowly as his best friend's mommy pulled his face out of her ass. "You're both in so much trouble."

Mikoto replied with a coy grin while joining her surrogate sister, both now gazing at the whiskered ninja as they, acting in unison, lowered the cups of their bras, enjoying the effect the un-veiling of was having on him.

The bras fell to the floor, and Naruto was greeted to the sight of massive tits springing forth from their confinement like watermelons bouncing on a trampoline. They tumbled triumphantly forward, showing little to no sag, spectacularly full, the nipples wide and pink and slightly erect. He glared at one set but was then drawn by the other. The fabric of his trousers quaked under the hardening of his already erect tower as his mother rubbed her thumbs over her nipples while his godmother squashed her tits together.

As her bestie jumped straight into another dance routine, Sasuke's mother turned around while arching her back, letting her babymaker protrude behind her. She slowly sank into a squat before leaning forward, pushing the string of her thong to its limits as it wedged itself deep into her crevice. She then began peeling down the garment, all while spreading her legs as wide as possible, allowing her son's best friend to see what she's denied her husband.

With a sexy little shimmy, she slid her drenched undergarment across the floor to her ankles, lifted herself off the ground while gliding it up her legs, across her thighs, past her uncovered pussy, and then chucked it at him. He caught it with his teeth, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Hopped on lust, she went back to being a two-ryo stripper. Holding both arms in front of her and cupping her hands, illustrating that she was holding the pole, her toned stomach was on full display as she rocked her body, rolling her hips at just the right speed. She was thankful that she wasn't that far along her pregnancy yet or she wouldn't have the temerity to move like this with a baby bump.

Minato's wife was religiously driving through her hips, thrusting them upward in a motion that emulated being fucked in every position imaginable. Her luscious red hair was flying about from side to side, her massive tits swinging around as she poured her heart and soul into the dance. Rather than remove her thong entirely, like her friend had done, she rolled the top of her thong under the cup of her derriere, presenting her with plenty of opportunities to sneak in some flashing here and there, all of which she availed. The heaviness of her derriere was perfect for the style of dance she was currently performing, and the genuine intensity on her face made it seem like she was about to squirt a gallon of juices.

A growl escaped his lips. "Best birthday ever."

Instead of offering him a verbal response, Mikoto slipped off her heels and catwalked towards him, stopping for a brief second before straddling his lap. She could feel the heavy shaft pulsating beneath her, demanding for some female flesh to feast on. She leaned down as if she was going to kiss him, but his mistake was moving his mouth in an attempt to meet hers, so she reminded him of the "no touching" rule placing her finger across his lips before crawling off of him. They both shared a mental guffaw at her form of teasing him.

Seeing that it was her time to shine, the Uzumaki Matriarch began brushing her hands along the whiskered man's muscular body. He instinctively reclined back as she moved around to a point behind him. Standing over him, she once again went in for the kill with her tits. He didn't at any point suck on her nipples or even run his tongue along her flesh, informing her that he was still following the rules for now. She slowly pushed herself off his lap, but not before caressing the manhood that made her betray her wedding vows.

Mikoto wasted no time in hopping back on her lover. Rather than settle down on his lap, she straddled his thigh and sat down on it, allowing her to lightly grind herself on his trouser-clad leg. By this time her cunt was steadily oozing juices and was on fire as she dragged it back and forth across his thigh. She leaned into him, not enough for her tits to press against his chest, and used her right hand to cup the side of his face. Her left hand was holding onto his cock through his trousers for leverage. Her hands were now connected to the two struggling centers of energy, melding their sexual energies together in a slow, rhythmic, sizzling dance.

When it was the Hokage's wife's turn again, all the redhead could think about was how on earth would she be able to top what her friend had done. That dance was insane, and it confirmed to her that despite how far she's come along, she still has a lot of catching up to do. Either way, she wasn't about to back down. Sitting on his thigh, like her friend had done, she grinded her booty down into him. As she drenched his thigh with her juices while gyrating on him, she noted that his arousal was fast reaching its peak, and so she reluctantly climbed off him.

"Damn…that was fucking hot," hissed Naruto. "How long have the two of you been planning this?"

"It was never our plan to go out to celebrate your birthday," began Mikoto as she rubbed her lover's shoulder. "This was what we agreed to while you were out thinking about the situation with Izumi-chan."

"But as you saw, the beginning was awkward. Neither of us were comfortable with doing this, but it got easier as time passed. It helps that I stopped looking at what baka crow was doi—" Kushina's opinion the matter was cut short with a slap to the back of her head. "Owwwieee!"

Naruto couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such beautiful goddesses by his side. They had fought through their insecurities to strip naked, tease, and dance for him, and he would forever engrave every second of it in his memories. He was about to thank them when he felt his pregnant lover stroking his towering shaft through his trousers. He turned to her, a look of confusion mixing in with lust that she was doing this in front of his mother. What shocked him the most was when his mother sent her hands up to the hem of his trousers.

He clamped a hand over his crotch, his eyes growing as wide as saucers. "Are you serious?"

"It was never my intention to take things this far," said Mikoto softly, pulling the man's hands off and going to nursing his clothed-organ.

"You know where I stand on this matter, dattebane," added Kushina. "But for today and today only, you can have both of us at the same time."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He had already received a timeless, priceless gift in the form of them dancing for him, but a _threesome_? After revealing to Mikoto of his love for his mother years ago, she firmly stated that just because they would be sharing him, it doesn't mean that he should expect for both of them to share his bed. Kushina had said the exact same thing on the day the two ladies had their tense encounter.

Looking at them now, he could see that they were uncomfortable with this, which made him backpedal to why they were going against something they've all but signed a pact never to do. Did this have to with the situation with Izumi and Itachi? Were they doing this to drive home the fact that if they can step out of their comfort zone, then so can he?

"You're half-right," chirruped Kushina, answering the unasked question. When she and her bestie had decided on this threesome, they knew the blond wouldn't think with his dick, but with his other head, and he would instantly know that something's amiss. Honestly, it was just this reaction that mesmerized her, how he was so vigilant and held their feelings in such high regard. She had raised the quintessential son, who she loved equally as a mother and a lover.

"We know we don't have to do this," continued Mikoto on for her sister. "You unknowingly fucked up when you planned to put on a show for my sons. However, you've owned up to your mistake like a man and have agreed to accept the consequences of your actions, even if that means breaking one of your golden rules. By doing this, you're going to save my eldest son's life. For that, I was able to convince Kushina-chan to have this threesome for your birthday," now that the objection was vanishing from his eyes, she brought her hands back to the waistband of his trousers. "So, happy birthday, daddy."

Kushina nibbled on her son's neck, also moving her hands up his thighs. "Kaa-chan has a special surprise for you, Naru-chan."

Cerulean blue orbs glossed as the Hokage's master stared down at his girlfriends. Doing right by them was his onus as their lover, not something that should warrant a reward. What anomaly here was that neither of them were faking their consent. This was a once-in-a-lifetime gift they had mustered up incredible courage to present to him, and it would be asinine for him to jilt them. His monster cock was throbbing, but he would be an even bigger tool if he focused on his own needs when he should instead be worshipping his MILFs.

Stopping the women from freeing his dick, he lifted up his godmother's chin and brushed his lips against her flaming cheeks, gently, softly, and with such a passion that it rooted her in place. She mutely turned her head, offering him her pouty, quivering lips.

"Mmm…" moaned Mikoto as the man she was cheating on her husband with, the very man whose child she was carrying, descended upon her mouth with a hard, crushing kiss meant not to dominate or conquer, but make her fall in love with him all over again. She gasped, pressing and smacking against his lips, and finally opening the sweet cavern of he mouth to his voracious tongue.

Offering no resistance, she allowed her son's best friend to manhandle her voluptuous frame until she was no longer sitting by his side, but on his tented lap. Her heaving breasts squashed against his muscular chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck, falling into his embrace. But rather than continue the lip-locking, he began taking advantage of her mouth. He thrashed his tongue from top to bottom, licking her inner cheeks and teeth before drawing her bottom lip. Creamy goo oozed from her naked vagina with a passionate fire building in her eyes as she pushed forward with her own tongue.

Kushina watched in jealousy as the couple shared such a deep, seemingly everlasting, passionate kiss that it made her pussy weep through her already drenched thong. After what felt like eons, Mikoto was set free from their lover's lips. Another pang shot through her chest to see the woman looking at the blond with glassy eyes, the glow of lust upon her cheeks, the evidence of their desire making her lips swollen. Red, pouting, well-consumed lips forming an astonished little "O". That one earthshattering make-out session had effectively tamed the married woman.

It was now her turn, but Minato's wife started having second thoughts because she was reminded that her son had been swapping saliva with her best friend. Her face scrunched up, feeling uncomfortable since kissing him now would be like kissing Mikoto. However, she was dying for the blond to romance her, and her heart simply could not be denied right now. Everything happened in slow motion for her as she wetted her lips with the tip of her tongue serpent-like darts. Then, when he turned to her, she assaulted his lips with an urgency.

"Mmmpphhh!" came Kushina's muffled cry as her son's tongue dipped into her mouth and from the get-go began running over her teeth and her gums, and pushing back towards the back of her throat as he bathed her oral cavern with his sizzling saliva. Their heads rocked side to side, both trying to gain a better angle so that they could feel more of the incredible sensation. A deep blush traveled through her cheeks, to her flaring nostrils, her widened eyes, her neck – it was like he was fucking her mouth into submission with his tongue.

Mikoto saw her best friend's eyes fluttering when her lover withdrew from the woman's flushed face. The redhead's breasts were heaving from her inhaling huge gulps of air. The two looked perfect together as they stared at one another before leaning forward once again. But this time, there was no hot make-out session – they were orally communicating with the gentlest of brushes of their lips. This kiss lasted an eternity, at least to her. At long last, the blond withdrew from his mother's face, but to her discomfort, he began reaching up for the woman's chest.

Kushina took her face in her hands as her son began reciting a prayer while holding the sides of her big, juicy breasts, thanking the heavens for blessing him with the succulent feast. But the embarrassment didn't last, for he started ploughing through her tits, with his hands and with his tongue, moving them up and down, side to side, forming them into new shapes and configurations, all while bathing the undersides, the sides, the tops, and even licking between them as though her crevice was made of ice cream. She was a moaning mess by the time he moved to her nipples.

To the naked eye, perhaps there was no difference between the MILFs' breasts, but his tongue could tell them apart. His mother's areola had a texture that was poles apart from his godmother's. Neither were better, but they sure were fun to play with. He squeezed the redhead's nubs rapaciously into his mouth, teasing, pulling, and gently biting them with his teeth as he switched back and forth between the two, teetering on which was the tastier. Her tantalizing moans were music to his ears as he expressed his hunger for her.

Mikoto swallowed a lump in her throat, her vision fogging up from watching the blond shinobi worship his mother's breasts. She was dripping on the sofa as she fought the urge to tweak her aching nipples. By now she had tried crossing her legs, turning away, digging her nails into the leather seat, but nothing helped because she was burning for him – absolutely _burning_.

The second he released her best friend, she jumped onto his lap and pushed both her breasts in his face, trying to fit both into his mouth despite knowing the abundance of flesh would make it impossible. She cried out as he settled on her left breast, tugging on her nipple with his teeth before clamping down on it, all while groping her right breast with his hand. Her breast pressed hard against the flat of his palm, the nipple feeling like a hard bullet in the center. Now it was resting on his tongue, the skin stretching taut.

Naruto felt the blood pumping rapidly beneath Fugaku's wife's tits as he gave both orbs a workout with his mouth. Another distinction between her and his mother was that the very tip of her left nipple was more sensitive than the right one. And so he took the vulnerable nub in between his forefinger and index finger, pinching it hard while sucking the other. She mewled out in pleasure, and it was at that moment he pulled away from her chest.

Her tits rose and fell, following the rhythm of her breathing as he carried her over to the floor. She gritted her teeth as the cold surface contacted her sweaty back.

"Wait…Naru-koi. Let us help you cum first. You ne—" she cut herself short upon gauging a familiar expression on his face. She looked over at her friend, who responded to her with a nod, confirming that she hadn't missed the tell-tale signs.

Mikoto was a ballerina as she flipped over and began swaying seductively, showing him her sloped back descending to her childbearing hips and her fat ass jutting out, compromising of two full moons. Raising her arms straight up, she swan dove into a forward fold and began spreading her legs while thrusting her hips into the air, pushing the limits of the fluffy straps that acted as the nexus between her garterbelt and her stockings. Her head stayed low, her tits dangling beneath her.

Not caring for such theatrics, Kushina cut right to the chase. Planting her hands on the floor, she pushed through her knees, spreading her legs and throwing her bubble butt in the air as she got into the downward dog. She knew her friend had her beat with that artistic performance, but her way had its merit because she still had on her thong. Content with feeling his gaze on her, she began pulling the thread out to the side, fully exposing her anus in all its dark pinkish glory.

" ** _Mine_** ," sneered Naruto, his voice so drenched with lust that it sent shivers down the spines of the married women who were presenting themselves to him as an offering. Both his eyes and his ungodly huge cock were under a spell as he drank in the enormous bottoms.

As an artist, goosebumps popped all over Mikoto's delectable bottom as her boyfriend slid his hands along her syrupy thighs, roaming her as if his palms were paint brushes and she was the canvas. Her nipples were like steel nubs when he got around to unhooking the straps of her garterbelt so he could relieve her of the lingerie. Both his hands then traversed down her scrumptious tush and made it seem like he was rolling out dough with his hands. But instead of the food item, it was the doughy cheeks of her derriere that were being kneaded.

Fugaku's wife was on fire, her entire body radiating erotic bliss. Sweet cream had long since started gathering around her married cunt, but it truly started sweating down there when he finally came between the comeliness of her full, round ass. He parted her like the red sea, rowed his face forward into the treasures between her and began taking long, deep whiffs. Moans escaped her as he sucked the life out of her anus with his flaring nostrils.

So erotic was the butt worship, Minato's wife couldn't even feel jealous that her son had decided to tend to her best friend first. There was pandemonium in her vagina as she slammed her fists on the floor, anxiously awaiting her turn. Soon, her own garterbelt, straps and stockings were being peeled down by him. Her eyes glossed over as he all at once began to circle her skin with his fingertips, drag her thong along her drenched pussy until he removed that as well.

With the heel of his hands, he dug into the bottom of her cheeks and made rounding motions. This caused the flesh of her butt and thighs to press together and come apart, which put just a bit of pressure on her pussy. Her toes started to curl as he built her to an orgasm with the homage he was paying to her ass. His father's wife's ass. His mother's ass. He then pulled her butt cheeks apart and smothered himself in the canyon between them, all while alternating with deep massages, pinching her muscles together to keep her whirling with pleasure.

Fluidly, Naruto hunched forward, burying his left hand in between his mother's tush while doing the same to his godmother with his right hand. Greedily scooping up their respective juices from their pussies, he began spreading them around the entrances of their hindquarters. It was one of those "stars lining up" moments because he noted that in both their cases, the most sensitive crinkled piece of their skin was throbbing from both the attention it has received so far and anticipating the attention that has yet to come.

"O-oohh…" cooed Mikoto as the father of her child wiggled his finger back and forth, slowly sliding it in and out of her. Her cute little hole immediately recognized the intruder and began clenching down hard around it, milking it and nursing it.

Kushina's breathing was labored as her son searched her out with each slow journey of his finger sawing in and out of her. She idly turned her head to see her bestie staring at her, both sporting crimson blushes. They were getting fingered at the same time, just like the time at that café when he made them squirt in public. Another finger worked its way in her and she started lolling her head as he explored her with a rhythm that justified his obsession. "I'm gonna cumm…"

Even though he was very much in discomfort due to his cock not being granted release, he was still going to give the MILFs the kind of pleasure that they can never fathom having with their husbands. The up-side was that he wouldn't need much time at all to bring them both to an orgasm. He had been very calculative with kissing them, playing with their breasts as well as their asses, going about it in a way that would allow him to keep their sexual excitement at an all-time high so that he could swiftly put them out of their misery with a killing blow.

Yanking his hands out of them at once, Naruto ran his left hand across his mother's clit, plucking it gently with his thumb. She was mewling from the get-go, but then he made her world come a screeching halt by suddenly violating her pussy with the combined force of his index, ring and middle fingers. She began thrashing in record time and it was difficult containing her because he was busy getting her best friend off with his right hand.

"Cummmminggg!" chanted Kushina, closing her eyes as an abundance of juice torrented from the depths of her feminine passageway.

Mikoto was a mess as she expelled ephemeral, animal bursts of air from her son's best friend raking his fingertips across her g-spot. Her legs convulsively widened a fraction, then clamped together around his hand and wrist. "Oh, oh…fuck…meee toooooo!"

Nothing stopping him now, Naruto yanked his hands out of his convulsing girlfriends. His eyes were fully tinted in a fog of lust as he stared down at the river that had pooled around them. Breathing heavily, he reached for the waistband of his trousers and his monster cock came charging out with a vengeance, slamming so hard into his stomach that it sounded like a frantic door knock. A surfeit stream of precum simultaneously rocketed forward and splattered across the dining table behind the now hungrily staring women.

"I am going to fuck the living shit out of both of you… ** _all night long_** ," cooed Naruto darkly as he leaned down, reaching out and effortlessly throwing both blushing wives over his shoulders like they were sacks of potatoes. They squealed, kicking their feet in the air, but all he did was laugh as he made his way to the stairs leading up to the master bedroom.

 ** _xXx_**

"…you summoned me, Tsuchikage-sama?"

She tucked a curly red strand behind her ear, a smirk curled to her lips. "It's about time you got here, Onoki."

Iwa's ex-leader clicked his teeth, but reigned in his anger. Having groomed her as his successor, she knew everything about his kekkei mōra (Particle Style). Moreover, she shared his ability of flight, so it wasn't going to be easy defeating her in a fight. Emerging victorious became impossible, however, the second that dragon made its presence known. It humiliated him that he used to boss her around, and now he was her lackey and she was his boss.

"I have a task for you," continued Irene. "Now that we've finished rebuilding the village, it's about time we do something about our lack of presence in the ninja world. This has mostly to do with your refusal to align with minor villages. Your arrogance will no longer hold us back. To make sure it doesn't, I'm assigning you to convince the leaders of these villages to sign a treaty with Iwa." she paused here, leveling him with a hard stare. "Failure will not be tolerated. Am I understood?"

Onoki nodded, inwardly battling his way through the melee. "Crystal, Tsuchikage-sama."

"Good, now get the fuck out of my office," hissed the female Kage with so much venom that it could've caused second hand poison. She openly chortled as her former boss went barreling out the door and slamming it behind him.

Then in walked Deidara, who had had heard every word of the conversation, just like a handful of others who were waiting outside with him. "You're one twisted bitch, you know."

"Run your mouth like that again and I'll assign someone to have you coughing out semen," as expected, this instantly rendered the man—who she often referred to as a transvestite—speechless. "Now tell me: have you made progress with that scroll?"

The scroll in question was one of numerous forbidden jutsu scrolls that Onoki had gathered over the years. The first thing Irene did as Tsuchikage was order the man to hand everything over to her so she could present them to the ninja who she felt could handle such jutsu. Deidara was one such shinobi and the scroll she had given him had to do with his explosive clay ability.

He grinned as he held out his hands, revealing a mouth on both his palms. "It's only a matter of time until I have this scroll mastered."

"Well done," praised Irene with a nod. "Later this week, I'll be hosting a meeting at the ANBU Headquarters, where we'll be going through foreign strategy. We need to fortify our line of defense and we can't do that if Iwa continues to appear last out of all the other major villages on the bingo books."

Deidara nodded, finding no fault with the woman's logic. His initial reaction to her overthrowing Onoki was disbelief, but he soon realized that she was the change Iwa needed. Everyone that he was stationed with in ANBU shared a similar opinion because she was giving every single ninja a chance to add to their repertoire. Words couldn't describe how happy he was when he was handed that jutsu scroll. This forbidden technique was going to help him transition from an A-rank shinobi to S-rank, which would officially label him as an elite in the ninja world.

"What I want you to do now is find anything and everything on Naruto Uzumaki," the muscles in her face tightened as she drummed her fingers on her desk. "All we have on him are records of his chunin and jounin exam performances, neither of which detail anything that's out of the ordinary. There's also nothing recorded in the earlier bingo books that even hint at him being able to control the weather or anything remotely close to what he showed us on the battlefield."

Deidara inhaled a deep breath and blew out slowly. "You want me to infiltrate Konoha?"

"You'd have a better chance surviving a suicide mission," replied Irene bluntly. "Onoki was a fool not to keep track of that man's activities outside Konoha, so you're going to be sifting through his documented missions. Record only those missions that aren't within the vicinity of Fire Capital. In the meanwhile, I'm going to look through his financial ties. Apparently, he's some kind of hotshot tycoon, so maybe we can work something out with individuals he either had a falling out with or doesn't want to do business with. That's all for now."

Although he wouldn't outright admit it, the bomber was very impressed. A part of him was concerned that she was pushing them to a war with Konoha just so she could get even with Naruto. Instead, she was bolstering Iwa's military by handing out forbidden jutsu scrolls, mandatory training regimens, reaching for alliances with smaller nations, while also gathering information about their greatest threat. She was a far more competent leader than her predecessor. Pleased with his task, he bowed his head before exiting the office.

"Well, _well_ , **_well_** …look at the busy bee."

The mage froze in place as a staggering amount of chakra flooded her office. The door started pounding with knocks, but not one of her guards were able to break through. It was like the whole area had gotten sealed off. She looked over to the side and saw a cloaked figure emerging from a corner of the room.

"You're lucky that you decided against accepting that seduction mission. Forget about it resulting in failure. I would've made sure you never made it anywhere near Konoha. Consider yourself warned. Plan all you want, but you will never harm my Danna-sama."

And with that said, the intruder vanished into a dark hole.

Beads of sweat ran down Irene's forehead as she slumped down into her chair. Dozens of her ANBU came rushing in, only to find that the threat was no longer there. Belserion, having sensed the aura, was also hovering in the air and staring at her through the window. That stranger—who was obviously a woman with that melodic voice of hers—not only was able to sneak into her office, but knew of that seduction mission Onoki had assigned her to. How was that even possible? She challenged her former leader before he could send her off on that mission. Had that blasted old coot blabbed about this to an outside party out of revenge?

What concerned her the most was the bottomless pit of chakra she could sense from the woman. The only person who terrified her with chakra levels like that was Naruto Uzumaki and he had been toying with her. Come to think of it, "Danna-sama"—an archaic term used by noble ladies to respectfully address their husbands—was thrown in that warning, which could only mean that this was obviously the blond's wife. But that didn't make any sense because there was no record of the man being married.

She exhaled slowly, calming her racing heart. ' _What the fuck just happend?_ '

 ** _xXx_**

Leaning against the headboard of their rental bed, Naruto drank in the sight of his kneeling girlfriends as they stroked his cock while staring up at him, meeting his gaze. Since he was far too big to be jerked off with a single hand, and that both must be used, they decided on using a hand in unison to stimulate him. They were on either side of him, both using their right hands, and their wedding rings were shining brightly under the moonlight that was seeping through the window.

Theoretically, with their combined effort, making him bust a nut should've been a piece of cake, but the reality of the matter was that despite their individual skills and the visual of them doing this, they both had different styles of jerking him, making it tricky for him to get off on it. Though it was foolish to expect for them to be in sync. Kushina has always been a little grabbier with his cock, with her palm caressing the sensitive skin and her hand sliding up and down with the speed he knew she was most comfortable with. Mikoto, on the other hand, didn't have a fixed style because she often switched it up for his pleasure. This time, she was dragging the base of her fingers along his skin with pressure applied mainly in her thumb, but the motion was slower than her friend's.

"Kaa-hime, come and sit on my face," growled Naruto while ducking his head and letting it hit the comfortable sheets. "I need to taste you right this instant."

Kushina was confused by her son's demand, clearly expecting that he would want for her to continue giving him a handjob. She was broken from her thoughts as her best friend took her hands off their lover's cock and began coating the massive shaft with her saliva. Her lips thinned into a scowl from the sight of the woman stuffing it in and out of her mouth, but she wordlessly rose to her feet and squatted over the blond's face. With a shuddery sigh, she dropped her hips, all while watching the female Uchiha bobbing her head up and down with furious intent.

Whatever anger she was holding died down as her son began spreading her vagina, holding her intimate pink anatomy completely open and accessible. He tickled the famished lips while burrowing his lips deep between the moist cleavage of her hindquarters, causing her entire body to lock up as her spine bowed. Just like that, he yanked his tongue out her anus and began slathering saliva her along her perineum before finally bathing her still-exposed cooch with tender licks and kisses. She wailed out, fanning her arms out behind her, clutching the headboard he was previously resting his head against.

Still in the zone from dancing for the man that wasn't her husband, she started swaying her hips and stomach like she was doing hoola-hoops. Each flicker and thrust of his tongue was like him commanding her flesh, causing dramatic tension or delirious, sweet melodies that evoked sentimental tenderness. Planting her feet firmly on the mattress, she tightened her hold on the headboard behind her. And with that she dropped her hips fully, pushing the entire weight of her ass on his face, while her own face contorted in a pleasurable cringe. "O-oh…oh, fuck yes!"

"Mmm…" purred Fugaku's wife while positioned in a bastardized version of a plank with her legs stretched out, her toes on the edge of the bed, her elbows resting on her lover's thighs, her hands on either sides of her heavy tits as she smothered his gigantic dick. She relentlessly dragged the heavy orbs up and down, down and around, side to side. It felt amazing to brush her erect, throbbing nipples against his veiny flesh.

Finally letting go of her breasts, she grabbed onto his vibrating thighs and teasingly flicked her tongue along the thick texture of his testicles that were no doubt holding jism for her. Content with his involuntarily hip thrust, she smooched her way down and around his upper thighs and across his crotch. A heady mix of saliva and precum still pooled at her lips, dripping out down her chin, she went back to corkscrewing her tongue around his throbbing shaft, with the intention of making him blow hard that he would see entire galaxies.

Usually by now her son's best friend would dig his hands through her hair in a sudden burst of dominance, forcing her head into his pelvis and thrusting hips hips hard and fast. However, so lost in the pleasure she was trying to provide him, she had completely forgotten that her friend was present with them tonight. Observing that he was holding her best friend by her sides as he ate her out, she clenched her glutes and tightened her abs before dropping her head fully. Her nose pressed firmly into his groin and the thick, masculine scent overwhelmed her. Her arms soon enclosed around his back, and chakra was being channeled to her twirling and dancing tongue as the faint saltiness of his arousal washed over her taste buds.

The rocking of his hips made his balls smack her chin repeatedly. He was thrusting hard into her, his dick so down her throat that her lungs started drawing it in like it was oxygen. Suddenly, an ear-shattering scream bellowed out all across the room, making her lift her head and open her watery eyes slightly to see that her surrogate sister was orgasming on their lover's face. Such fierce tremors ran through the woman that she couldn't help but activate her sharingan. Thanks to the dojutsu, she was able to see the sheer quantity of juices gushing out of Minato's wife. As much as it pained her to admit it, she had never squirted so much in a single release.

"Bring that pussy here, Miko-hime."

His voice was that of a commander, and she found herself submitting to his order like a good little girl. A pop sound was heard as she withdrew him from her mouth, thick saliva trailing from the tip to her swollen lips. She was disappointed that she didn't get a chance to make him cum, but she'd have all the time in the world to do so tonight. "Hai, daddy."

A still panting Kushina met her best friend halfway, both sharing a succinct, awkward glance, before she continued crawling over to her son's midsection. She stared up at the towering, veiny mast that was glistening with another woman's saliva. Chewing on her bottom lip, she captured the beast with both hands and started jerking him zealously. Gathering as much saliva as she could into her mouth, she lowered her head and allowed for the accumulated drool to rinse off the remaining fluids. It mattered not that she had concurred to a threesome tonight. She wasn't about to start lapping up Mikoto's spit.

She started things off by sucking on his heavy testicles one by one, teasing both of them with her tongue, savoring the deep flavor. Letting her hands that were gripping his shaft rest at its base, she bathed its underside with her tongue as she stuffed it in and out of her mouth. She sensually let the contours of the giant cockhead start to stretch her lips as she embarked on her descent on him, her heart racing as fresh, sweltering precum oozed from his urethra. Slipping up the colonnade with blurring speed, she slammed her head down, her violet orbs attracting a reddish hue and her hallowed cheeks flushing as he punched the back of her throat.

"Fuuuuuccckk!" cried Mikoto in the meanwhile, as her son's best friend's face violently thrashed between her buttocks. She wasn't exactly sitting on his face because he was holding her up by her enormous cheeks, allowing him to tease her by slobbering over the inner cheeks of her cracks. All at once, she felt his tongue spear through her asshole and it forced the tomoes on her sharingan to spin out of control. Robbed of any mobility, she gripped her matronly thighs, fearing that she would topple over if she were not to hold onto something.

She screamed in tortured ecstasy as his intimate swabbing of her bowels left her body a puddle of mush. Her face began twisting and contorting with each loving stab of that angry tongue and from the fact that the father of her child was eating her out. Even though she couldn't see his face, with her sharingan she was able to get an x-ray representation of his tongue being milked by her gaping anus as she squeezed her anal tract around him. Suddenly, he withdrew from her, fully rested her on his face and his tongue began its excruciatingly slow voyage along her perineum until finally landing on the oozing pussy that legally belonged to Fugaku Uchiha.

Seeing that his hands were no longer holding her butt, she quickly took them in hers and intertwined their fingers, in desperate need for support. Unsurprisingly, in just a matter of seconds, her senses went numb, her back bowed upward, as he brutally interrogated her clit in between his forefinger and thumb, all while sucking the life out of her sacred walls. She started thrashing up and down, sideways and crossways, her massive tits bouncing in rhythm to her body's gyrations as she raucously rode his face like her life depended on it. In no time flat, her eyes ballooned from her face, staring blindly into the lewd tempest of hallowed orgasm.

Suddenly, Kushina was thrown off her son's crotch. She groaned as she bumped into her still-shaking friend, who was obviously no longer riding their lover's face. She flipped over to find him gripping his monster cock, his eyes clouded with animalistic desire. Now it all made sense. Since he couldn't decide which one deserved his jism, he was planning to shower them both with it. Neither of them particularly enjoyed getting their faces painted. A love for swallowing his seed was something they both had in common, so they would have to be extra vigilant here.

Hot, thick, sweet, creamy juices were awash in the Blond Mother Lover's mouth, coating his cheeks, his lips smacking together, his tongue overwhelmed. Fugaku Uchiha's wife's pussy had a divine flavor as did the wife of Minato Namikaze. But the amalgamation of those flavors?

It was godlike.

And with a beastly roar, worthy of a man with a fourteen-and-a-half inch cock, he came. Thick, creamy, white, wife-breeding essence came jettisoning forth through his urethra, mimicking the function of a chakra cannon as it split through the air before vanishing into his mother's awaiting mouth. She staggered from the volume but swallowed religiously, eager to accept more, only to find that he was shooting the second load at her best friend. He pumped his gigantic shaft as he kept shooting loads amounting to more jism than a fertility clinic can manage.

It was near impossible for him to control the trajectory of his release. Despite this, only a single load splattered across Kushina's puffy cheek and was now trickling down her shoulder. One whipped past her completely and was now acting as a second coating of paint on the wall. Nothing was missed by Mikoto, however, because she had pinpointed where her share of loads were going to end up thanks to her handy dojutsu.

Naruto respired deeply as he gathered his sweaty lovers in his arms. "That was amazing."

"You're telling me," whispered Mikoto while drew circles along her man's back. "So, how do we decide who gets to go first?"

"You're up first," announced Kushina while rinsing off her son's cock—which had been in her mouth earlier—with a hint of water chakra. She stared at her bestie, who was throwing her a look of astonishment. "This doesn't just have to do with you being pregnant, dattebane. As sochi-koi's mother, I've always wanted the best for him and I still do. I wasn't exactly myself when I had spied on you, so I wasn't able to see it back then." her voice dropped a decibel level, a soft smile curling to her lips. "I want to see how you were able to steal his heart when he was so set on stealing mine."

Mikoto breathlessly ruffled up her bestie's hair before assuming the position that most suited her current mood. It bewildered her that she was presented with the first turn, especially with how temperamental the redhead could get. It was clear that this was beyond petty jealousy. This was the golden opportunity for her to prove her worth not to Kushina Uzumaki, but to her lover's mother.

Getting on her knees, she turned to look over her shoulder, pushing her fat derriere up in the air, a hand on each buttock, pulling at them to better show the blond her puffy labial lips and winking dark-pinkish star. Both arms soon splayed out on either side of her body, hands together and resting on the sheets, her massive tits dangling beneath her. She slowly swayed her hips in anticipation for what was in store for her.

There had been awkward moments shared amongst his lovers while they were dancing for him, but that was to be expected for an unrehearsed performance. When he was making out with one, he could see the incertitude in the other's eyes when he would kiss her. However, that was only natural because they were opposed to kissing one another. He could see why taking turns swapping saliva with him could make them feel like they were breaching the boundaries they had set. When one was blowing him while he was eating out the other, he noted that they would rinse him off before blowing him. None of this was a setback. In fact, the sight of them overcoming these obstacles made the experience all the more magical and real.

Now, that reluctance, hesitance, and uncomfortable air? It vanished without a trace. In the past, his mother used to tell him how proud she was of him on a daily basis and would shower him with extra praise upon his every achievement. Similarly, he was unimaginably proud to see just how much she's grown since he first seduced her. "I love you so much, kaa-hime."

"I love you more, my sweet, sweet, Naru-chan," replied Kushina brightly while easing her head on his shoulder to lean into his ear. "Now go and fuck my best friend… ** _hard_**."

His lips twisted into a dark smirk as he shared a kiss with her before turning his head. He took in the ethereal beauty of his still-kneeling girlfriend's back, thighs and ass, and how the deep valley of her spine accentuated her sumptuous body. Wasting no time, his palms found the full swell of the spheres of her ass and he burrowed his fingers deep into the doughy flesh. She threw back her head, flinging back her long main of gorgeous black hair as he dragged his mouth across her left hipbone to the glorious cleave that split her ass cheeks apart. Her moans betrayed an aching hope as his nostrils flared while inhaling as much of her feminine grace as possible.

"D-daddy!" cried out the Uchiha Matriarch. "Please, I ca—" she cut herself off as a thunderous roar echoed through the room resulting from her son's best friend swatting her ass with his calloused hand. " _Oowwwieee_!"

"Enough," hissed Naruto while grasping the sides of his godmother's wide pelvis bone. "Spread your legs."

There was no foreplay, no easing her into it. So brutal was the penetration that Mikoto's ass wobbled so damn hard that Kushina clamped her own thighs together with trepidation. She exhaled a quivery breath as her son's thrusts fired off with an inertia that made the sight of his hulking form towering over the mortal wife all the more graphic. Her best friend's head shot up, her hair flying all over the place, her tits swinging, her deafening shrieks echoing throughout the entire rental house. Her lover's huge biceps that could easily snap a person's body with brute strength, swelled with tension as he took the Uchiha Matriarch like a demon possessed.

In no time flat, the MILF began blindly reaching back, her questing hands finding the blond's arms and gripping them. The diamonds on her wedding ring sparkled against his much larger arm as if to simulate her remonstrating. Her hands were swiftly flung off, as Naruto reached down and around to her juddering breasts, fondling them, like he was weighing them, his fingers occasionally squeezing her rock hard nipples, all while slaying her married pussy. The sheer size of his cock was massaging a sweet spot beneath her clitoris that her tiny-dicked husband would've never in a million years been able to stimulate through intercourse.

A civilian would've faced serious trouble trying to follow the supersonic blur, but because she was a veteran kunoichi, Kushina was following all of this with ease.

"Kaami-saaaammmaaaaaaa!" hollered Mikoto as she started creaming down her lover's cock. She continued to meet his powerful thrusts, each time getting shoved an inch forward due to her not grounding her knees properly. The next series of thrusts were the roughest, and resulted in her slamming against the headboard, instantly derailing it from the bed and leaving a noticeable bump on her forehead. Her sharingan flared as black flames came shooting out and burning through the headboard.

Before the amaterasu could reach the wall, Kushina threw a couple seal tags to contain the flames. Her breathing was labored as she turned to see that the couple had paid this hiccup no mind. When she had called her son, "daddy", he hadn't treated her nearly this rough, yet his malicious handling of her had terrified her.

But Mikoto?

She didn't even look like a fucking woman right now! Rather, she looked like some sort of rabid female beast that was being tortured into domestication by a blond-haired god. The thing that shocked her the most was the euphoria on her best friend's face. It became crystal clear to her that that could never be her. Fugaku's wife truly deserved to be called their lover's little girl. Despite this, the scene was so hot that Kushina found herself reaching for her pussy.

Itachi's mother's mouth was open, but all that came out of her was an obscene, retching gargle as each thrust made feel her like her clit was slowly inflating to a balloon popping size. As if reading braille, the walls of her sacred passageway now painted vivid images behind her eyes of her son's best friend's big, fat cock tunneling through her quivering tissues, parting them all the way up her birth canal and expanding her hot orifice.

Taking a fistful of her hair into his fist, he tugged, hard, yanking on her illustrious mane like the reins on a stampeding horse, causing her mind, body and soul to come to a screeching halt as a sizable glob of saliva came shooting out of her mouth. The spinning tomoes of her dojutsu homed in on the drab color of the ceiling as she obediently bounced off his chakra-enhanced accelerating pelvis. Tears streaked down her cheeks mixing together with the drool that was dribbling down the sides of her hung jaw. His hand left her head, sending it plummeting down before she felt it wrap around her vulnerable neck.

' _What…the…holy…fucking…shit…_ ' mumbled Kushina inwardly as her entire perspective on both her best friend and son changed with this one ferocious round of sex. The bed was drenched with Mikoto's continuous orgasms, though she also came damn hard. She studied the hunched over form of her son, who had just backed out from his godmother's gaping, absolutely wrecked pussy, and was now aligning himself with her puckered rosebud.

"D-d-d-daddy…" murmured an exhausted Mikoto, her ass still raised high, her buttocks apple red, her legs still spasming. "I can't handle any more. Please…please no more."

On shaky legs, Kushina crawled behind her son and coiled her arms around his midsection. She could feel the heat rolling off his body as her meaty tits squashed against his back. "Don't listen to her, sochi-koi. Fuck her up the ass."

Naruto embraced the lust in his mother's voice and was soon engulfed with the sensation of the crinkly ridges of Fugaku's whining wife's butthole as it stretched over his cockhead. Bottoming out inside her, he was instantly squeezed by her famished anus, earning him feeble moans that sounded like she was being slowly tortured. He savored the first few thrusts that were gentle in nature, allowing him to really feel her anal ring as it tightened around his shaft.

Running his medicinal chakra-laced fingers along her still very numb vagina, he slowly picked up the speed of his thrusts. Although he had been treating her like she doesn't matter, that doesn't mean he wasn't paying attention to her. Right now her pussy was too overworked for the hardships that her asshole would soon have to endure, so he was healing her to avoid harming her. He wouldn't outright say it nor would she acknowledge it because their sexual roles right now forbade it. Once he was sure she was ready to take another beating, he grabbed hold of her cherry-red hips and went drilling into her like he was mining for gold.

' _Oh…my…Kami-sama…_ ' thought the redhead, clinging onto her son for dear life as he exploded with chakra and blurred back and forth on the shaking bed, exterminating the poor, screaming, crying, howling, ragdoll of a wife. Spank, _spank_ , **_spank_** ; each swat echoing throughout the room and joining the dark, wicked concerto as his hands left scorching, bloody marks on the woman's butt cheeks, none of which were going to disappear any time soon. Mito's descendant chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes misty, her breathing heavy, her nails digging into his midsection. There was no way this savagery could be labeled as hardcore sex.

The bed's incessant squeaking suddenly hiked up a decibel level, and then the legs of the frame snapped under the pressure as well as the bars of lumber directly underneath the mattress supporting it. The entire frame came crashing down to the floor, but this had no effect on Naruto, who kept banging his best friend's mother, nor Mikoto, who was too busy gushing juices to care for such trivial matters. Kushina was thankfully still holding onto her son.

She didn't need to look over his shoulder to see the copulation that had resulted in destroying the beautiful mahogany oak bedframe and also ruining the king-sized mattress. By activating her Uzumaki clan inherited sensory abilities and applying chakra to her ears to cancel out the vicious noise of flesh connecting, she was able to mentally conjure a guesstimate of the thunderous travels his cock was making, sliding in and out through the woman's dark pinkish anatomy, titillating the millions of nerves lining the walls of her entire anal canal.

"Please stop, daddy!" cried Sasuke's thrashing mother as pain radiated from her nipples, spreading across her body, wounding tightly in her pregnant belly, a raging pit of fire torrenting through her chakra network. "Please…my butt…it's…it's burning!"

Naruto's eyes flashed a brilliant blue as he steeled his heart. "I'll stop when your punishment is over. Until then, keep giving me that ass!"

She kept giving it, and he kept taking it. By now sweat was streaming down her face, her g-spot overwhelmed by the desperate signals her anal ring was channeling through her core. Her shoulders hunched up, head down, her arms spearing through the mattress, forcing her fingers to go digging into the foam. "PLEASE STOP! **YOU'RE BREAKINNGG MEE** ** _EEEEEEEEEEEE!_** "

Her adoration for getting taken like a bitch in heat used to horrify her husband after he saw firsthand how brutal the man she was cheating on him with could get with her. Mikoto, however, did not paint extreme sex like this in a negative light. She wasn't wild like this with anyone other than Naruto because he was the only person in existence who she trusted this side of her with. This still wasn't the roughest he's ever been with her, as he's shown her countless times in the past what he's truly capable of in the bedroom. However, she knew this was the roughest he would get with her now that she's pregnant.

She was aware that her best friend was watching them, and was probably scarred, but that only fed her fetish of exhibitionism, which had originated from forcing her husband to watch her engage in coitus with Naruto. Due to the adrenaline from having an audience, she was a little off her game, and that was enough to prevent her from sensing his cock erupting like a volcano deep in the heart of her anus. Neurons bombarded her brain with signals of overwhelming pleasure as wave after wave of agonizing, excruciating ecstasy slammed through her. She bit down on the sheets, her nostrils flaring out as the huge loads of impregnating cream jettisoned into a region so deep in her butt that it vibrated with the intensity of a powerful motor. It was at that moment her convulsing vagina decided that enough is enough.

" **CCCUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!** " bellowed out Mikoto, her tits swinging about underneath her, her sharingan going haywire as her eyes started to roll to the back of her head, a seemingly endless series of spasms running through her legs.

Uncoiling her arms from her son's tense body, Kushina crawled over to the battered figure of the woman she was sharing him with. Mikoto's beaten asshole was opening and closing like it was frantically gobbling air, while her swollen pussy was still coughing out juices. Her bloody-red, handprint-marked hips were still pushed up in the air but her face was mushed into the bedsheets, her arms still embedded deep within the foam of the mattress. Her black hair was a sweaty mess as it splayed over every which way. "Boy…sochi-koi sure fucked the shit out of you, Mikoto-chan."

"T-tha…" began Sasuke's mother within pants as she tiredly lifted her head, only to stop midway through because she had screamed herself hoarse. Her eyes started to droop as her sharingan deactivated. "That's…why…he's my…daddy."

"I believe you," whispered Minato's wife, but her response didn't reach the blackette on time for she promptly passed out. She pulled the woman's arms out of the mattress and was about to turn her on her side when she got reeled back by the blond. Perhaps that pang in her heart would never go away, but she smiled genuinely to see him bathing his godmother with affection. Nothing in the universe could break them apart.

Not even her.

With both hands Naruto framed his pregnant girlfriend's face, running his fingers through her sweaty hair, caressing her scalp before moving on to her face – her full, picturesque, flushed face. Having already channeled medicinal chakra to the bruises he left on her derriere, he was now healing the mark on her forehead resulting from her banging her head into the headboard. Bringing her into the spooning position, he lifted one of her legs, unfurling it from the other, until he was able to drape it over his own, giving him full access to her pussy. He reached around her hips to align himself, and by the time she stirred awake, he was idly rocking into her with fragile strokes. "I love you, Miko-hime."

"I love you more, Naru-koi," said Mikoto breathlessly through half-lidded eyes as she tilted her head and pulled her man's face to hers. They kissed for several minutes, their tongues playing together languidly, exploring the deepest recesses of each other's mouth. Soon, she was punctuating the passionate exchange with strategically planted kisses of appreciation along the side of his face, down his jawline before nibbling on the nape of his neck. After a vicious round of animalistic mating, it was customary for them to share at least one tender round of lovemaking before going back to banging each other's brains out.

Kushina sat crisscrossed, her mouth wide open in awe. The blond, who she had just recently witnessed destroying her best friend, was now moving so slowly, and was now massaging Mikoto's breasts so gently that she couldn't help but start tweaking her own erect nipples. It made her pussy yearn for his affection to see him licking a line behind Fugaku's wife's ear down to her shoulder blades, ducking down to kiss her neck, all while massaging her stomach in the rhythm of the woman's bucking hips. Their lovemaking was so tender, yet so overwhelming. Soon, the woman climaxed with a melodious hum in her voice, not that she could blame her – even she would be vocalizing her love for their man were he to be this gentle with her.

"Now go and take care of your mother," said Sasuke's mother after coming down from her orgasmic high. "I want revenge for her telling you to fuck me up the ass."

Naruto laughed as he rinsed off his cock with water chakra, just like his mother had done for him earlier. After all, he knew she wouldn't appreciate him penetrating her with his dick drenched with her best friend's juices.

Kushina scoffed haughtily at her bestie, idly noticing the puddle of feminine cream had congregated beneath her cunt.

"Sure thing, Miko-hime," with that said, he sat her upright and had her lean against the headboard, which he just noticed had a giant charred hole through it. The wall it was leaning against was also charred, and was donning a very sizable dent. He also noticed that the bed frame was no longer supporting the worn mattress they were on. Moreover, they were stationed at somewhat of an odd angle, since one leg of the bedframe was still holding up. "Oh, right."

"I can't believe baka crow fired off the Amaterasu like that. I was lucky to have sealed it in time. She's also responsible for creating those holes in the mattress," said Kushina dully, resulting in a giggle from Mikoto that was coupled with her sheepishly scratching the back of her head. "And then you broke the bed while fucking her, not that that should come to us as a surprise."

"Yeah," whispered Mikoto in a faraway tone, as she couldn't count the number of beds that she and her lover have broken into, literally. "Sorry about the Amaterasu, but I knew it wouldn't have been a problem for you to seal. Should we take this to the other room now that this one's almost in shambles?"

"No," replied Minato's wife before their lover could say his piece. "I need my son and I need him _now_."

Naruto was grinning foxily as he loomed over his mother. "Hmmm…now how should I take _Hokage-sama's_ wife tonight?"

"With no protection."

A small gasp was heard from behind them that originated from a shocked looking Mikoto. It had triggered her to learn that her friend was taking it up the ass less than a month into coupling with their lover, especially since it took her five years to muster the courage to ask him to sodomize her. Similarly, little things here and there about the redhead have made her jealous, so obviously hearing those words should've felt like she was taking a kunai to the heart – except it didn't. She was knocked-for-six, sure; but she wasn't jealous. She understood full well how much this means to Kushina. After all, this was a dream that they've both shared for decades. She was fortunate to have her dream come true. Now it was her friend's turn.

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto, his voice carrying disbelief as he ran his hands along the sides of his mother's delicate face. By no protection she was hinting at neither of them using a birth control jutsu prior to their coupling. In seconds he was responded to with a positive head gesture. He sighed; there was so much he had planned on doing with her before ultimately impregnating her. But if this was his goddess' heart's desire, he was man enough to accept that.

"I suppose a son should listen to his mother," said Naruto finally, chuckling as the rambunctious redhead threw herself in his arms. "Let's get you pregnant, kaa-hime."

Kushina was on cloud-nine as she showered his face with kisses. The notion of getting bred by him was why she had gone to get her cervix strengthened by Tsunade. She and her son had talked about this a while ago. During that time, she fell in love with the idea of him taking her on trips around the Elemental Nations, and also because she too felt they were too early in their relationship to have a child together. However, she started feeling differently a month ago. This had nothing to do with her best friend being pregnant. It had all to do with her own desire for having another child, something that her husband has always been viperously against.

"I'll be in the other room," voiced Mikoto, forcing chakra to her shaky legs so she could stand. That four-hour-long session in which her lover had impregnated her was sacred to her, so she wanted for her best friend to have a similar experience. Before being able to take off, she was slammed back down. "Hey!"

"You're not going anywhere, Mikoto-chan," declared Minato's wife with nothing but compassion in her voice as she placed her hands on the blackette's shoulders. "Tonight we are sharing the man we love. You shared with me your precious moment with your daddy, and I want nothing more than to share with you what's going to be my most treasured moment with my sochi-koi. Please stay, dattebane."

Even if she were to have gotten jealous, it would've gotten swept away by the tomato's words. Her eyes glistened as she flashed the woman a breathtakingly radiant smile. "Okay, I'll stay."

Naruto took in a long, deep breath, his heart swelling with pride from espying their beautiful interaction. It was then his mother started crawling over to him on shaky hands and knees, a lambent glow surrounding her, her breathing labored. Her hands instantly flew all over his body; her fingers dragging over the definition in his huge, rippling biceps, trailing not even an inch past his stomach because her eyes were now locked onto his humongous cock which was still fully erect, still rearing to take some married pussy.

Tonight he would be impregnating his mother.

But not right this instant.

A lustful grin etched across his face as he chucked his squealing parent up by her sides. It was adorable to see her flailing her arms out and about with her massive tits hanging down towards him, but he resisted the urge to coddle her. Pulling her cheeks apart, he lowered her until his cockhead poked her unsuspecting rosebud. "I do believe a little payback is in order."

"I'll get you back for this, bitch," promised Kushina with a venomous hiss, mock glaring at her best friend, who was performing a little victory dance. "Just you waaaaaaaaiitttttff— ** _fffffcuuuccckk_**!"

Mikoto laughed, her huge puppies jiggling as she enjoyed the spectacle of her surrogate sister getting brutally sodomized. Of course, this was nothing but a fib. Naruto had started off with a gradual penetration and was easing his mother with her sensual descent down over fourteen-and-a-half inches of steel.

"That's it, Naru-koi. Stretch your mother's asshole. Show her that…" her voice faded off into a mere whisper. "No, I want you justify to me why I've never been able to replace her. Show me why you're your mother's one, true love."

Naruto nodded, silently acknowledging those words by taking delight in the intoxicating potency of his mother as he bottomed out inside her.

Despite her acceptance, it was still difficult stomaching the sight of her handsome blond's cock sliding in and out of another woman's anus. At least Kushina had the luxury of spying on them a few months ago, allowing her to mentally brace herself for tonight. She, on the other hand, had only seen the incestuous coupling on television – that too for only a couple of minutes. Be that as it may, she soon became entranced by the redhead's small exhalations and exclamations of pleasure, the rattling of broken bedframe parts piled underneath the worn-out mattress, the unique moist suction and thrusting of man and woman fusing together into one entity.

Since the tempo was slow, the red-haired mommy was able to transition from the traditional cowgirl to a more intimate version of it by leaning down and cradling his head in her bosom. She cooed through her grinding with her strong, unforgiving anal walls as he grazed her nipple across his tongue and front teeth. Her nipples quaked under the boiling hot saliva he was lathering them with while chewing on them like a pacifier. In an instant, her mind drifted to her goal for this lovemaking session. The second he unlatched from her tits, she yanked herself back until she was seated upright and began passionately raising and dropping her hips.

But now that her rectum was going nuclear with heat, her son took two greedy handfuls of her tush and started jackhammering into her. Her tits swung up and down with the intensity of a hyperactive child. Red, luscious tresses flew over her contorted face, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Since her consciousness was drifting toward delirium, she was unable to enunciate words, so all that escaped her was a chain of guttural babbles. Her nails dug deep into his shoulder blades, gyrating like a slut as her dirty hole started contracting.

"I-I'm cummmminnggg!" squealed Kushina, a tsunami of juices gushing out of her. Because her pussy wasn't occupied with her son's fingers, and because he was fucking her up the ass, every single drop was splashing and bouncing off his body, landing in various sections of the bed, a few splashes even making it on the floor.

A shuddery breath escaped Fugaku's wife, her vagina convulsing in awe of that gargantuan orgasm. ' _For fuck's sake, Kushina-chan…that was insane._ '

"Now, kaa-hime," whispered Naruto as he groped his mother's quivering derriere. "It's about time I put a baby in you."

Everything happened in slow motion for the Red Hot Habanero as her offspring pulled her towards him while unsheathing his monstrous shaft from her asshole. The gaping rosebud opened and closed with the same rhythm of her labored breathing. A heavy fog rolled in over her mind as he expanded her, filling her tight passage, his rigid core of raw masculinity massaging uncharted nerve endings deep in her loins. She shuddered on his cock and clung onto him for support, her calve muscles tightening, toes curling, spots filling her vision, and all of this was with just from him penetrating her. It was like her womb was preparing itself for the imminent impregnation.

He leaned up and their lips met softly, gently, and their kiss built very slowly. Coiling tension spread through her as he pressed harder against her. She parted her lips in return, inviting the tip of his tongue deeper, and began kissing him back deeply, passionately. Her pussy started contracting as he began smooching the sensitive skin of her neck with exquisite care and consummate skill. His hands had flown to her heaving breasts and were fondling them with great delicacy. Her hardened nipples shuddered from him rolling them in between his fingertips.

"Put a baby in me," began Minato's cheating wife deliriously. "Make me pregnant," her voice was hypnotic as her son began thrusting into her with his massive—light years ahead of her husband's paltry offering—cock. A wave of pleasure, ferocious in its intensity, originating from her clitoris, roared over her and became a maddening, demanding itch deep inside her dripping cunt. Her breathing came in fast, shallow gasps, and then she came, hard, fast, thrashing and screaming in ecstasy. She contracted sharply around her son's cock, creaming down on his length as her orgasm went on and on and on, unstoppable, for several minutes.

" **MAKE ME FUCKING PREGNANT, DATEBAAAAANNNNE!** "

Mikoto was astonished by her bestie's way of going about conceiving a child. When she was getting bred by the blond shinobi, not once during their four-hour long session had they spoken a word to one another. She had let her mind, body, and soul do all the talking for her, but Kushina was expressing herself far more vocally. Moreover, she was far gentler in her motions on that precious day, whereas Kushina was exhibiting reckless abandon.

She noted that the blond was also being vocal, which actually made a ton of sense. Because of how long he's been studying them as individuals, he had become a master of picking up on their emotions and catering to their specific needs. This was why he hadn't spoken a word to her while impregnating her, and it was why he was chiming in with the bellowing redhead now.

" **AAAARGGGGGHHH!** " roared the female Uzumaki at the top of her lungs, stars dancing in her vision as her offspring continued to thrust, and then another orgasm ripped through her body like molten fire. She bucked her hips wildly, riding the wrenching waves of ecstasy. Red chakra engulfed her as her hair started hovering in the form of nine tails.

But Naruto didn't stop hammering into his mother. She could get very excitable and just as easily jealous or angry. When it's more than she can handle, a side of hers emerges that's almost impossible to tame, which was why his father used to fear her. The Red Hot Habanero hadn't emerged this time around because they were having hardcore sex—he's taken her much, _much_ harder than this—but because of her going bonkers from the reality sinking in that she was finally going to become pregnant after almost two decades of constant refusal from her husband. Her yearning not to let this opportunity pass by her must've consumed her whole.

The inner workings of her mind, body and soul were all-too familiar to him. After all, for him to be a man that his girlfriends can turn to when it matters, it was imperative to take every conscious effort to be vigilant, patient and understanding with them. He had decided years ago—back when he realized that he couldn't leave Sasuke's mother—that he would never be able to get the two MILFs to share him unless he were to shower them with his love every, single, waking, second of his life. They deserved that and so much more.

Darkness crept in from the corners of her vision. Suddenly, she found herself staring at what appeared to be light at the end of a tunnel. With a ferocious shriek, she was brought back to earth as her son literally fucked the sense back into her. She was babbling and spasming hysterically as those continuous, titanic orgasms finally took their toll on her body. With no strength in her, she slumped over and he caught her in his protective arms.

Softly, gently, life returned to her as he caressed her collarbone, slid down over her breasts, moved back up her sides. He massaged her shoulders, strong and skillful hands warm on her body. When he moved up to her face, she turned her head gently left and right to feel his tender, brushing strokes. His kisses left her breathless as he was showering every inch of her skin with them. She shivered, resting her head on his shoulder.

She had tried her hardest to showcase her growth by becoming a willing party in tonight's threesome, by allowing her best friend to go first, by embracing him from behind while he railed on Fugaku's wife. Now all of that that momentum was shot to shit and it was making her feel incredibly vulnerable. "I…I don—"

"Shh.." whispered Jiraiya's student while gently pecking his parent's lips, sensing her frustration, embarrassment, and arousal all assembling together. "You know that I'll always embrace that side of you because it's what makes you, _you_ , and I love you, kaa-hime."

"I love you so, so much, sochi-koi," sniffled Kushina, thanking the heavens that she had such a compassionate lover in her son, who knew just what to say to her, who never hesitated to show his love for her. Her husband may have promised on their wedding day to be there for her through thick and thin, through the good times and bad, in sickness and in health, but only the man she was cheating on him with could make good on those promises.

"He's right, you know. You wouldn't be Kushina Uzumaki without your tomato moments," piped in Mikoto, who was leaning against the wall with a sly smile dancing across her lips. It didn't surprise her that their lover was able to subjugate the Red Hot Habanero and snap her out of whatever trance she was in. She knew that he was the one for her from the get-go, which was why she had fought so hard to win his heart after he seduced her.

The red-haired MILF replied to that with a glare before turning back to face the man who was going to put a bun in her oven. Deciding against rebooting their lovemaking session in her ever-favorite cowgirl position, she silently tugged on his hand, and he, knowing what she wanted without her having to tell him, sat upright without letting go of her. It was electric when he folded his legs beneath her and she draped her legs over his torso. Both peered into each other's eyes, their foreheads touching, their hearts melting, their souls connecting.

And thus began a slow, rhythmic dance of a man and woman tied by the Red Strings of Fate.

Fugaku's wife felt herself get swept away by the couple's rocking, as though they were like fishermen rowing a boat across the ocean. Even when they picked up the speed, they were still in perfect symmetry. Her eyes started to water from watching the brilliant glow surrounding both her sister and their lover. She crawled closer to them, yearning more than to just bare witness to their incestuous love. Onyx orbs met violet for the briefest of seconds when the redhead caught a glimpse of her while resting her head over the blond's shoulder. The silent gesture of acceptance made her move closer, her hands shaking as she embraced the man she was cheating on her husband with from behind, wrapping her arms around his midsection.

The Red Hot Habanero was having the most powerful hallucinations she'd ever experienced as this tender, beautiful lovemaking caught her in a throbbing vortex of something extreme, of something totally out of this world, alien, and yet so joyously wonderful. All she could do was tighten her legs around her son, feeling his massive biceps and his broad shoulders. From the corner of her eye she could see long, luscious black tresses, reminding her that her bestie was clinging onto their lover. However, the edges of her vision slowly faded away, taking her back into another world where only she and her son existed.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck, crippled by the hopeful, erotic vision of a child born from their potent conduct of beautiful, incestuous, adulterous lovemaking. Would they have a son or daughter? Would he or she have red or blond hair? Would he or she have whisker marks too?! Lifting her head off his shoulder, she was immediately met with an abundant kiss as he slipped his dripping tongue inside her starved mouth, almost as though they had been sharing the same dream. She cradled the sides of his face, riding his cock with an even greater passion.

Red tomoes spun from behind the blond as a sniffling Mikoto felt their emotions pouring through their lovemaking. ' _Thank you for showing me why I was never able to fully capture his heart, Kushina-chan. You truly deserve my Naru-koi just as much as he deserves you._ '

Their hair became entangled as their fingers roamed throughout each other's lengthy tresses, stroking the other's face as often as they could. They both held their breath in unison, staring with their mouths agape. With an expulsion of red chakra, with each stroke of his cock, the rumblings of an incomprehensible orgasm started to coalesce. Her toes started to curl up as she clawed helplessly at his hair. His strokes slowed as her pussy muscles tightened around his erection, bathing him in steaming juices, but he never stopped thrusting. Despite its mind-numbing property, her orgasm left her wanting more, and she found herself bouncing on his lap within seconds after drenching them both with her juices.

 _Naruto_.

 _Maelstrom_.

It's true that she had named her son "Naruto" because that it came from the only book Jiraiya's written that she's enjoyed reading. She initially found it adorable because it translated to a ramen topping. However, what cemented her decision was that the name was atavistic in the sense that it also translated to maelstrom, a powerful whirlpool, just like the insignia of their ancestral homeland. Red chakra started seeping through her heart and connecting to his. Their eyes met, and she found another reason why Naruto was a paragon name, and it was because of the whirlpool he was creating inside her.

And then her son came.

His heavy balls contracted, and the overwhelming sensation of thick, wife-breeding jism decorating her insides caused the endorphins to rush through her body with explosive force. Tears streamed down her face from the first stream of molten lava burning everything in its path as it rocketed forward to the door of her cervix like a missile locked onto a target. Her pussy convulsed in instinctual response to each following buck of his muscular body that resulted in him shooting rope after rope of his seed deep into her fertile womb, soaking her ovaries.

Her pupils began to dilate, drifting in and out of consciousness. She was able to stay awake long enough to slump forward, but ended up smooching the side of his face when she was aiming to kiss his lips. "I love you, sochi-koi."

"I love you, kaa-hime," replied Naruto, genuinely overwhelmed that he had at long last bred his mother, his father's wife, a woman who holds a piece of his heart that no one can replace.

"Now, now, Kushina-chan. You know you can't hog my daddy, right?" chimed Mikoto while peeling herself from the blond shinobi's back and resting her head on his unoccupied shoulder, for the first time speaking since she started embracing him from behind. Her eyes were misty, for she had also embarked on an otherworldly journey from baring witness to the couple's magical lovemaking.

Kushina closed her eyes, a serene smile curled to her lips. "I wasn't planning on it, dattebane,"

Naruto's monster cock throbbed painfully.

He was never going to forget tonight, and he never will because all of this was being recorded across multiple cameras that they had set up in the room.

 ** _xXx_**

 _…drip._

 _…..drip._

 _….drip._

"I'm so deeply sorry, Grayfia-chan."

Grayfia kept sobbing into her husband's arms. With the help of Serafall, whose magician friends had presented them with a lead on Trixeha's Book of Dark Magic, they had traveled across the vast corners of the world trying to track it down. It was an accurate lead and it led them to discovering one of the most coveted artifacts in existence. The husband and wife were so emotional that their dear friend had to flip through the pages for them. Unfortunately, not a single page contained information related to the curse that had been placed on Sirzechs.

"…Sirzechs-tan, Grayfia-tan…"

But Serafall didn't receive a reply for the broken married couple took off. Her hands dangling by her side, she prepared a magical spell of her own. There was no way she was going to let those two suffer like this. There must be something else she can do. And so she appeared inside the Gremory estate, with the intention of comforting the couple, but was immediately put on guard when she saw the look of dread in their eyes.

Before them was the Infinity Dragon, who was perched on the oversized dining table, munching on what appeared to be a pastry of some sort.

"Mmm…that was delicious," said Ophis as she wiped her mouth. "And now that the guests of honor are here, let's get straight down to business."

Venelana gritted her teeth, infuriated that this blasted woman was exerting so much authority over them that she was treating her home like a personal plaything. Not only had she abased her servants on their uniform, she had them cook this extravagant feast. She even had the nerve to give them the day off. Now she was ordering her son around. However, she was forced to bit her tongue. It wouldn't bode well for them to upset the person who defeated Great Red.

Zeoticus Gremory, on the other hand, exhibited far more control than his wife.

"We will discuss this in private, Ophis-sama," hissed Sirzechs, not wanting his parents—his father in particular—catching wind of his prior meeting with the dragon. "Please allow my wife and I to treat you to dinner."

Grayfia was too apoplectic with rage to form words, so she just glared at the fiend.

"I'm fine right here, but thanks for the offer," was Ophis' malign reply. "Now take your seats," the two fumed, but did as told. "Much better. So, have you made a decision yet?"

"Decision?" Venelana couldn't help but ask. "What decision?"

"It's nothing, kaa-sa—"

"Your son's dying," interrupted Kaguya's old rival while reaching out for another one of those scrumptious jelly desserts. She cooed at the looks of horror dancing across the room. "Oh, I take it you didn't know? Yeah, that disease is much more serious than you thought. It's a virus that Trixeha had created that ended up killing God."

Serafall dropped her head, reminded of how powerful that curse was.

Sirzechs' demonic energy flared as that dragon dropped the bomb on his parents, a truth he had tried his hardest to keep from them. True enough, his mother pounced on him, sobbing into his arms while mumbling incoherently into his chest. He wasn't sure what to make of his father's reaction. The man's expression was thicker than most textbooks.

"I'm warning you, Ophis-sama, that if you—"

"And I have the cure," said the dragon uncaringly, squashing Grayfia's threat like a cockroach. She could barely contain her excitement as she waited for Venelana to remove herself from Sirzechs. She wasn't disappointed at all with the twinkle of hope filling her eyes.

"Your daughter-in-law, well she must…" she paused here as Rias' brother came charging for her with the intent to kill. She chortled at his gall. In the blink of an eye, he was sprawled on the floor and she was digging her heel into his skull. "Learn your place, pest. Here I am trying to help you and you have the nerve to attack me?"

"Please, Ophis-sama!" shouted Grayfia. "Please let him go. I'll do it, we'll do it."

This was the pinnacle of humiliation for the Satan. He was the strongest devil currently, and this woman had him beat in mere seconds. She didn't even bother playing around. This was a reminder to all of them that she had defeated Great Red. "G-G-Grayfia-chan…"

' _Sirzechs-tan…_ ' thought Serafall as she balled up her fists. He was already devastated from learning that there was no cure in the book, but now his pride was shot.

Venelana's entire body was shaking with rage. Unfortunately, she was forced to reign in her anger because she had heard that there was apparently a cure. It mattered not what it took to cure him. She would not lose her baby to this thing. Another thing on her mind was why the dragon had uttered her daughter-in-law's name.

Zeoticus was once again far more controlled than his wife. "What we have to do?"

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," replied Ophis as she plopped back down on the dining table. "There is a cure, but there's a catch. I will agree to cure the devil if his wife agrees to get inseminated by a man of my choosing."

" ** _How dare you_** ," the mama bear's words came spewing out, practically dripping with venom. "You want my daughter…to cheat…to betray…"

Serafall was so taken back that she fell to her knees. Now it was clear why the couple were so desperate to find a cure. She looked over at them and felt her heart crumbling to itty-bitty pieces as they consoled one another.

"I find this to be palatable."

A thunderous echo filled the dining hall as Venelana slapped the shit out of her husband, leaving one nasty handprint. "Have you lost your mind?!"

"Sirzechs is a linchpin to our race," said Lord Gremory, unfazed by the remark, though he couldn't ignore the stinging pain. "If curing him means Grayfia has to conceive another man's child, then that's what she'll do. If we don't agree to those terms, Ophis-sama will no doubt wage war on all devilkind. We must do what's best for devilkind."

Sirzechs closed his eyes as his shaking wife cradled his face. He was not at all surprised that his father was in favor of Ophis' demented scheme. He wasn't even surprised that the man's reason for wanting him to live was that he was held in high esteem by their faction and losing him would essentially put them at a disadvantage. Then again, it wasn't like they were humans with a moral compass. They were devils, who do unlawful things on the daily, but Zeoticus was an entirely different species of devil. This was why he never wanted the man to hear about this.

The Gremory matriarch exhaled deeply. "Then, if you wouldn't mind, Ophis-sama, I'd like to offer myself as a substitute for Grayfia-chan."

"Venelana!"

"K-k-kaa-sama!"

"It's what's best for devilkind," added the big-breasted matriarch, throwing her husband's words right back at him. "This is beyond pride. This is beyond shaming our family's name. This is a mother doing right by her child. Sirzechs-kun has suffered long enough."

Grayfia desperately latched onto her mother-in-law's hand. She didn't want her to make this sacrifice, but one look from her made her back down. Venelana was not messing around. She turned her husband for support, but he was a sobbing mess, clearly not expecting for these turn of events. Neither of them wanted the woman to have to sully herself for their sake.

Zeoticus just sneered at his wife, his demonic energy flaring.

"So intriguing," murmured Ophis. "You'd give yourself up to save your child," her lips twisted into a nasty smirk as she floated over to the woman. "Sadly for you, this heartwarming reaction has only made the idea of breeding your daughter-in-law all the more _exhilarating_."

Venelana gnashed her teeth together, tears running down the sides of her face. Her normally bright eyes were dead as she donned a look of defeat. The dragon was a monster – an absolute monster. ' _I'm so sorry, my children_.'

Sirzechs had never wanted to kill anyone as bad as he wanted to kill this fiend.

"The man I've selected is from another dimension," resumed the deity, basking in the tears and sorrow. "Should you accept, I'll take both you and your husband to his world. When you are confirmed pregnant, I'll bring you back and administer the cure. Should you reject, well…you know what'll happen."

Frankly, this has never truly been about Kaguya. Devils have undermined her authority for the longest time and it was about time she reminded them who's in control, here. The whole plot of impregnating Grayfia came to fruition prior to hearing the Otsutsuki's plans of winning over that "Sun God" of hers. However, both plans meshed so well that she clued her friend in on it. But then the woman had the nerve to shoot her down, stating that the plan held no merit and that not just anyone was worthy of the blond's affection. That was the last time they spoke to one another. Now she was going to do this to rub it in the horned-woman's face.

Before anyone could get a word out, the dragon vanished without a trace.

Dropping to her knees, Venelana gathered her daughter-in-law and son in her arms, giving them the warmth they so dearly needed. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

Grayfia wept silently as she embraced her mother-in-law, at the very least comforted at the fact the woman had tried sacrificing herself for them. ' _Please forgive me, Sirzechs-kun, but I will do whatever it takes to save you_.'

Serafall was still staring blankly at the ceiling, realizing now just how fucked they were.

' _Grayfia-chan…_ ' thought Sirzechs, feeling his wife's emotions spooling out of her. Why did this happen to them? What did they do to deserve this? If they didn't accept the offer, war would be imminent. His father would rather offer them to Ophis than risk that. Personally, dying from this disease sounded better than enduring the sight of another man laying a hand on his wife. Unfortunately, there would be no convincing Grayfia now.

It looks as though her mind has already been made up.

 ** _xXx_**

It was the day after Naruto's birthday, and the threesome were now bathing in a pond that Kushina had created via water chakra. The home they had rented was in shambles. Both bedrooms were destroyed with denting in the walls. Only a few doors were left standing. The shower curtains were torn apart coupled with a broken toilet seat and leaking faucets. The kitchen sink was broken with a plethora of cracked dishes. Multiple windows were shattered. None of the paintings had survived. All in all, the entire house was in need for total renovation, but there was no need for the blond to concern himself with the funds because the amount required to fix the damage wasn't even pocket change for him.

"Miko-hime, I wish you'd change your mind."

"No," whispered Mikoto softly as her son's best friend lathered up her breasts with another fresh coating of water. "Your shadow clones may help, but I want to personally go and check on my sons. So after I depart for Konoha tomorrow, I want you to take Kushina-chan to some of the places we used to visit," she paused here, sighting a serenely smiling redhead glancing at her from over their lover's shoulder. "I'll join you two in a couple of days."

Kushina resumed with dragging her tits up and down her son's back, which was littered with claw marks that proved that two women were in his bed last night. She silently thanked her bestie for granting her this chance to make some precious memories with him. There was no doubt in her mind that she was pregnant right now, and she couldn't wait until she could sense that extra chakra signature. "You will have sochi-koi all to yourself tonight, Mikoto-chan."

"That's what I was hoping for," replied Sasuke's mother with a suggestive arching of an eyebrow, earning a giggle from the redhead. "Anyway, I think someone's a little too dry."

Suddenly, he was flung into the chakra-made pond and the atmosphere became convent quiet. As he came charging out, the rising sun that was causing a division of brilliantly colored birds to swarm into the air, blessing them with an orchestra of birdsong, looked pale in comparison to the two balls of sunshine prancing before him in the water. A smirk curled to his lips as he shot forward, earning playful squeals from the MILFs who were cheating on their husbands with him.

Such was the life of the Blond Mother Lover.

* * *

 **And with this apocalyptic 25,000 word update, my first fic is finally complete. It's been quite the journey, and like all journeys this one had its share of ups and downs. I've had the privilege of establishing a respectable fanbase and had the honor of communicating with hundreds of fans, as well as had the opportunity to improve my writing skills. Conversely, I've learned that I am hooked on the email notifications that I would get on my phone, and always lose my shit when the feedback stops rolling in. All in all, I'd like to thank each and every one of you who've supported me through my transition from a lurker to an author.**

 **This fic's purpose of featuring a double pairing was met five chapters ago, but it wasn't time to end things then because there was still far too much room for character development. But now I can safely say that nothing more's required of me. Naruto's lifelong goal is complete, Kushina and Mikoto have both evolved in their own way as characters, and the backstories for all the future harem members have been cemented.**

 **So, when should you expect the sequel? I honestly don't know. My reason from stepping up from a lurker to an author was to write a fic that features a double pairing with my two most favorite female characters of the Narutoverse. But because of my inexperience, I was writing chapter by chapter, and would write scenes as they would come to me in my head. It's fortunate that I never came across a writer's block or I would've been truly fucked. That said, I will not risk making use of such an ill-planned approach on the sequel.**

 **On a side note, I'd like to announce that I'm hereby accepting one-shot ideas, so please don't hesitate to share them with me if you have any. Be sure to add plenty of detail! Since I most likely will take my time with the sequel, I'll be uploading a one-shot here and there with different pairings for Naruto in the meantime.**

 **P.S: The harem list has not changed since chapter 14 and that will not change.** ** _Grayfia Lucifuge, Irene Belserion, Izumi Uchiha, Kaguya Otsutsuki, Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, Miya Asama, Tsunade Senju._** **Juggling eight women is already going to be a bitch and a half to manage. I have no intention of overwhelming myself by adding more.**

 **P.P.S: Since I've replied to those who reviewed the previous chapter via the site's private messaging service, I'm going to reply to the guests here.**

 **P.P.P.S: If you're a guest reviewer, please note that you will always get a response from me, even if this is going to be the final chapter. Go to** s.h.r.i.b.c.o.m / ?v=nc#OPmP2uW7oWXk3IQ9VDz5 **to view my response to your review. Delete the fullstops aside from the one prior to dot-com and then remove the spaces. The site doesn't allow me to post links or I would've done it on my profile. I'll try to edit that live notepad document daily.**

 ** _Guest, glad you liked the chapter, bud. Thanks for the feedback!_**

 ** _Guest, I had to use Google translate, but I thank you for the kind wishes and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the feedback!_**

 ** _Guest, haha, thanks a bunch, bud!_**

 ** _Lord Harem, thank you very much for the wishes. And no worries at all. Heh, Sasuke and Miya's situation is now turning even worse. The Blond Daughter Lover does sound like a potential spin-off that I might tackle later down the road. Thanks for all the suggestions. I have taken them into account. Thanks for the feedback as always!_**

 ** _Naruto, thank you for the warm words. I am doing a lot better now. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and never thank me for the response, bud. It's the least I can do since you take the time out to post a review. Thanks for the feedback!_**

 **See ya later, mother lovers.**


End file.
